


Когда конец — это начало

by peterdelpan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 149,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterdelpan/pseuds/peterdelpan
Summary: Баки Барнс закрывает глаза в неопределенном будущем, а открывает в определенном прошлом.1943 год. И он в плену.Стив его не знает, что иронично, а Баки не знает, что делает, что является его состоянием по умолчанию.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Часть 1, в которой Баки второй раз производит первое впечатление

**Author's Note:**

> [Прочитать на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8256008)

Стив протягивает ему руку и что-то кричит. Его слова глушит рев двигателей и шум ветра.

Кончиками пальцев Баки касается его ладони, и Стив сжимает их.

Возможно, в этот раз он спасет его…

Баки смаргивает слезы, и все вокруг перестраивается: один кошмар сменяется другим.

Наступает резкая тишина, которую нарушает лишь его вырывающееся сквозь стиснутые зубы дыхание.

Он лежит на спине на холодной и жесткой поверхности, предположительно, хирургического стола. Его руки зафиксированы ремнями на локтях и запястьях, ноги сковывают такие же ремни на коленях и лодыжках. Еще четыре ограничивающих полосы затянуты поперек тела.

И кто бы не предпринял все эти меры для его удержания, почему-то не учел его силу суперсолдата: Баки даже не прилагает особых усилий, когда разрывает все ремни.

С нескрываемым любопытством он изучает легко узнаваемую обстановку изолятора, точнее, пыточной или, по словам Золы, места, где творится история.

Это странно безобидный кошмар.

У Баки очень смутные, подернутые туманом времени воспоминания о плене. Он лишь помнит, что все происходящее тогда казалось ему предсмертным видением: красивый и здоровый Стив, Шмидт и его демоническое лицо, огонь и взрывы — все атрибуты ада, за исключением, конечно, Стива. Он был ангелом, спустившимся с небес, чтобы спасти его.

И, наверное, для поддержания собственного здравомыслия, в терапевтических целях Баки должен воспользоваться возможностями этого кошмара: вмешаться в последовательность событий, изменить их ход и удалить тем самым весь психический мусор, связанный с опытом пребывания в плену.

Баки спрыгивает с пыточного стола, озирается по сторонам и невольно кривится.

Он не любит прошлое.

Но в пыточных прошлого достаточно предметов, обладающих поражающими качествами: ножи, скальпели, хирургические пилы, пинцеты, крючки и другие инструменты, похожие на специфические столовые приборы.

Баки вертит в пальцах один из скальпелей и размышляет, где его разместить: добавить к тому, что привязан к ноге, или подвязать к двум на спине.

Краем глаза он улавливает движение. И вбитым в него Гидрой рефлексом, еще не успевшим рассосаться за короткий период мирного времени, он дает оценку уровня угрозы и согласно ей действует.

_Арним Зола, уровень угрозы — 10 из 10._

Расстояние между ними два с половиной ярда, которые Баки сокращает в три шага и легким движением скальпеля перерезает цели горло.

Падающие брызги крови заставляют его зажмуриться. Он механическим движением стирает кровь с глаз и с отстраненным любопытством наблюдает за озадаченным лицом Золы, которое через мгновение искажается в гримасе ужаса.

Баки не привыкать быть на приемном конце этого выражения, когда цель миссии достигнута, и умирающий перед ним человек смотрит на него с чередой сменяющих друг друга эмоций: удивлением, ужасом, отрицанием и иногда принятием. Возможно, будь Зимний Солдат более осознающим происходящее, он смог бы испытать те же эмоции… Или нет.

Зола падает перед ним на колени и в бессмысленной попытке остановить кровь зажимает рукой перерезанное горло, из которого вырываются едва слышные булькающие звуки. Затем он застывает и падает вперед лицом к ногам Баки.

Процесс его умирания занимает не более четверти минуты и в итоге не приносит никакого удовлетворения.

Он ошибся в оценке угрозы.

_Уровень угрозы — 3 из 10._

В досаде Баки пинает труп Золы в бок и замирает, когда слышит из коридора звук знакомых по длине, ритмичности и весу шагов.

Он нисколько не удивлен.

Стив Роджерс — одно из основных действующих лиц его кошмаров.

И вот он, Стив, вбегает в комнату и грациозно почти спотыкается о труп.

Он с приоткрытым ртом смотрит на Баки, затем изображает мимикой нечто глупое и героическое и становится в излюбленную боевую позу.

«Я могу это делать весь день», — передает он молчаливое сообщение.

«А всю жизнь не хочешь, Стив?» — также молчаливо вторит ему Баки, затем до него доходит…

О.

Это один из тех кошмаров, где один из них трагически погибает от рук другого.

Нет.

Он против.

Эти сны ему уже поперек горла.

Баки неловко поднимает руки, демонстрируя Стиву безобидность намерений, и даже улыбается, чтобы намекнуть на свою придурковатость. Возможно, это не такая хорошая идея: ведь он весь в крови Золы.

Между бровями Стива образуются две решительные морщинки. И из груди Баки вырывается обреченный вздох.

Он расправляет плечи и пытается привести разум в правильное эмоциональное состояние, в котором он готов принять смерть от рук лучшего друга.

— Кто-нибудь еще здесь есть? — не по сценарию спрашивает Стив, и не по сценарию добавляет: — Я — Капитан Америка.

Баки хорошо знает эти тон и интонацию.

«Я — Стив Роджерс, и я знаю, что делаю», — пытается ввести его в заблуждение Стив, который никогда не знает, что делает, и сейчас он не знает даже Баки.

Весь этот кошмар становится все страньше и страньше.

Обычно по сценарию это он никого и ничего не знает, или он знает Стива, но в то же время Стив — его миссия, и Баки не управляет собственным телом, только с ужасом и неким смирением наблюдает, как собственными руками убивает лучшего друга.

— Здесь только я, — не скрывая растерянности, простодушно отвечает он. — Сержант Джеймс Барнс, 107-й полк.

И доверчивый до глупости Стив расслабляется: его плечи опускаются, лицо разглаживается, а губы подрагивают. Он открывает рот, но неожиданно здание содрогается от взрыва.

Баки легко сохраняет равновесие, но его взгляд падает на труп Золы, и что-то скользит по краю его сознания, что-то, что он должен помнить.

_Красный Череп, уровень угрозы — 10 из 10._

— Мы… Мы должны идти, — бормочет он и, не поднимая глаз от пола, проходит мимо Стива, толкая его плечом.

Он почти не различает звук его шагов за спиной: их заглушают все новые и новые взрывы.

И с каждым шагом расстояние между ними и пыточной увеличивается, а неприятные ощущения усиливаются. Повышающаяся температура и нарастающая громкость, бьющий в нос удушливый запах гари и непривычный без металлической руки баланс тела — все кричит, что этот кошмар происходит наяву.

В голове у Баки крутятся одни и те же вопросы, ответов на которые нет. Как он здесь оказался? Почему Стив его не знает? Что Баки должен или не должен делать? Что… Что он _хочет_ делать?

Хотя один ответ есть.

Он хочет убить Шмидта.

Баки замирает и оборачивается.

Стив врезается ему в грудь.

— Кольт! — немного истерично кричит Баки, пытаясь перекрыть рев огня. — Дай мне кольт!

С лица Стива сходит выражение глубокой сосредоточенности. Он смотрит на него с осторожностью. Баки вспоминает, что он для Стива — незнакомец, к тому же сумасшедший незнакомец, который без причины улыбается.

Наверное, он должен попытаться как-то загладить первое неудачное впечатление.

Баки прикусывает губу, стараясь придать лицу серьезное выражение.

— Ты отвлечешь Шмидта, а я его убью, — говорит он с натренированными годами дружбы со Стивом спокойствием и разумностью.

Стив окидывает его недоверчивым взглядом.

Они стоят слишком близко для незнакомцев.

Баки делает шаг назад, расправляет плечи и вздергивает подбородок.

— Я — снайпер, — говорит он.

Выражение глаз Стива сохраняет недоверчивость, но он вынимает оружие из кобуры и без колебаний протягивает Баки.

_Кольт M1911A1 — основной пистолет армии США с малой емкостью магазина и ударно-спусковым механизмом одинарного действия._

Баки проверяет патроны и смеривает Стива оценивающим взглядом: на голове — глупая каска, за спиной — глупый щит. Глупый Стив.

Он качает головой, затем кивает в сторону лестницы.

— Иди вперед.

Они поднимаются на мост. Металлические ступеньки вибрируют под тяжестью их шагов.

Когда Баки видит Шмидта, он немного отстает, замирает, делает глубокий вдох, выдох, задерживает дыхание. Его взгляд сужается, и в поле зрения остается лишь цель.

Он наводит на нее пистолет.

— Капитан Америка! Как волнительно! Я большой поклонник…

И не дает ей закончить пафосную злодейскую речь: стреляет.

Одна пуля в голову. И еще одна.

Цель поражена.

Но Баки не останавливается. Он делает шаг вперед, другой, третий, протискивается мимо застывшего Стива, через мост, к телу Шмидта, и продолжает стрелять: в сердце, ноги и другие части тела. Выпускает все восемь патронов.

Он окидывает труп оценивающим взглядом.

Внезапно возвращение в пыточную за хирургической пилой кажется ему хорошей идеей, совсем не глупой и не рискованной. Но Баки лень.

Он вздыхает и, сетуя на собственную непредусмотрительность, ловким движением выхватывает из импровизированных ножен скальпель. Прикидывает, с какой стороны лучше приступить к важному делу: отрезанию головы.

За его спиной топчется Стив, пыхтит, вроде бы даже пытается что-то сказать, но, видимо, не находит слов.

— Что… Что ты делаешь?

Или находит.

Баки приставляет скальпель к горлу Шмидта, движет рукой и игнорирует глупый вопрос.

— С-сержант Барнс, остановитесь! Я… Это неправильно!

— Он — суперсолдат! — перебивает его Баки, неловко орудуя скальпелем. И ему простительно: скальпелем он головы еще не отрезал. Он _ничего_ скальпелем не отрезал. Он — убийца, а не хирург. — Я лишаю его любого шанса на выживание.

Разумность аргумента или видимая бесполезность попытки остановить его без применения силы заставляет Стива замолчать. Но Баки затылком чувствует его неодобрительный взгляд и передергивает плечами.

Стив — такой Стив, но этот Стив — не _его_ Стив.

Он не знает всех ужасов войны.

Баки крепче сжимает скальпель. Ему не нравится, что именно он открывает глаза Стиву на то, что в действительности представляет из себя война, на ее жестокость, насилие, пренебрежение к жизни и правам человека.

Готово.

Он вытирает лоб рукавом, а окровавленный скальпель — о форму Шмидта, хватает его голову за волосы и бросает через перила в огонь, затем опасливо косится на Стива, выражение лица которого невозможно расшифровать. Или возможно, но Баки просто не хочет.

— Сержант, вы…

Стив резко закрывает рот. И от неподвижного взгляда его холодных глаз Баки становится не по себе.

— Мы должны идти, — говорит Стив строго, но с долей осторожности, затем проходит мимо него, толкая плечом.

И Баки как привязанный следует за ним.

Он думает, что, возможно, это… Возможно, в голосе Стива — не осторожность, а страх.

В горле Баки встает ком, а желудок почти выворачивает наизнанку.

***

Снаружи они обнаруживают остаточные следы боя: дым, огонь, тела или их части.

Он подбирает с трупа пистолет-пулемет. Оружие массивно, не совсем удобно, на стволе нет кожуха, но это некритично для суперсолдата.

Баки критическим взглядом оценивает обстановку. Все в порядке.

Когда механизм самоуничтожения полностью сработает, от завода останутся одни пепел да камни, как и от навороченной машины Шмидта, и от его ракетного планера. По всей вероятности, погребенным в руинах останется и тессеракт. Не то чтобы Баки есть дело до этого камня. Но, возможно, он должен проявить ответственность и подобрать его… А, возможно, нет.

У него есть некоторые знания об альтернативных вселенных. В будущем он узнал все, что мог о них, после того, как Стив ушел… и вернулся.

Но у Баки даже нет ничего определенного, чего-то похожего на теорию: как он здесь оказался, почему.

Как?

Перенос памяти или души в тело этого Баки Барнса.

Почему?

Ну, он здесь не по собственной воле, но и для чужой воли он найти мотива не может. Значит, весь этот кошмар наяву — чья-то случайная ошибка.

Что делать?

Он не знает.

Он — не ученый. Он может наблюдать факты и даже выполнять эксперименты, но не может научно обрабатывать, анализировать и обобщать результаты этих наблюдений и экспериментов.

Вопросы один за другим рождаются в его разуме, но не ответы. Поиск этих ответов отнимает силы и отвлекает от более важного поиска — поиска источников угроз.

Вот и раздающиеся в тридцати ярдах приветственные крики заставляют его позорно вздрогнуть и принять оборонительную позу.

Когда противники, которых он после беглого изучения записывает в союзники, окружают их, Баки все равно параноидально готовится к драке. У него есть пистолет-пулемет, скальпели и сила суперсолдата…

…Которой быть не должно.

Он помнит лепетания Золы о выживании Баки, об историческом значении этого события, о созданной им сыворотке, которая ни в чем не уступает сыворотке Эрскина, просто ее воздействие значительно растянуто во времени.

Но Баки знает, что представляет из себя сыворотка. Он чувствует ее: она — неотъемлемая часть его естества, сплавившаяся с его костями, текущая вместе с кровью по венам.

Он слушает, как Стив, не теряясь, отвечает на вопросы, раздает приказы.

— Джимми! Джимми!

До Баки доходит, что он и есть этот глупый Джимми, когда его сгребают в объятья и кричат в ухо:

— Джимми, ты жив!

_Тимоти «Дум-Дум» Дуган, сержант, 69-й полк, в будущем — один из Воющих коммандос._

Когда истекает положенное правилами приличия время для объятий, Баки хлопает Дугана по спине и бесцеремонно отталкивает.

— Я просил не называть меня так.

Он этого, конечно, не помнит, но знает, что терпеть имя Джимми не будет в любых месте, времени и обстоятельствах.

Дуган непочтительно фыркает, хлопает его по плечу и открывает рот, но внезапно его оттесняют в сторону. И Баки получает следующее нежелательное объятье.

— Баки!

_Габриель «Гейб» Джонс, рядовой, 92-я дивизия._

Тоже один из будущих Воющих коммандос

Ну, он хотя бы использует правильное имя.

— Рад тебя видеть живым, приятель! — кричит ему Джонс в то же самое ухо.

И лишь усилием воли Баки не закатывает глаза.

Это будет долгий день.


	2. Часть 2, в которой Баки не читает комиксы о Капитане Америка

Баки помогает загрузить раненных в грузовики и реквизировать несколько бронемашин, удивляя Дугана ловкостью управления немецкой военной техникой.

Они все еще на вражеской территории. Но он слышит некоторые разговоры о Капитане Америка, Говарде Старке и его ретрансляторе, по сигналу которого к ним придут на выручку союзники. Видимо, в прошлый раз Стив повредил этот чудо-передатчик, потому что Баки помнит, что тогда переход из Австрии в Италию занял много ходьбы, стрельбы, несколько раненых и погибших.

В прошлый раз он не покидал стороны Стива ни на мгновение, сейчас он придерживается то Дугана, то Джонса.

Из разрозненных разговоров он узнает, что до того, как его увели в пыточную к Золе, у него была пневмония. Джонс его выхаживал, а Дуган пытался саботировать работу на заводе, и какой-то садист-надзиратель вроде даже погиб.

Не очень полезная информация. Его больше интересует, почему Стив его не знает.

Стив его не знает и не ищет.

Один раз они встречаются взглядами, когда Дуган благодарит его за спасение Баки. И после Баки лишь издалека наблюдает за ним. 

Его легко обнаружить по глупой каске на голове, глупому щиту за спиной и шлейфу восхищенных поклонников: солдаты так и вьются вокруг него, заглядывают ему в рот, ловят каждое его слово, делают так, как он говорит.

Баки сидит на вершине бронемашины, сжимает в руках пистолет-пулемет, сохраняет бдительность.

Как суперсолдат, он может функционировать без сна в течение нескольких дней. Жаль, что он не может объяснить это Джонсу, который как видит его, так, не переставая, ворчит о том, что ему нужен сон.

— Так ты, говорят, убил Шмидта? — раздается голос с ярко выраженным французским акцентом.

Баки нет необходимости смотреть вниз, чтобы знать, кто это.

_Жак Дернир, без звания, участник французского Сопротивления, в будущем — один из Воющих коммандос._

Баки небрежно кивает, но внимательно следит за возможными передвижениями предполагаемого союзника, но тот стоит на месте и лишь как-то расстроено вздыхает, затем качает головой.

— Не такой смерти я ему желал.

Баки пристальнее всматривается в него.

— А какой? — не скрывая любопытства, спрашивает он.

Неизящное решение с головой Шмидта испугало Стива, а этого француза, получается, лишь расстроило.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Дернир, задумчиво чешет голову и добавляет: — Пуля в лоб — это слишком милосердно.

О.

Вот оно что.

Стив ограничился распространением лишь этой части информации. Умно. Или нет. Но в любом случае непонятно, что им руководит. Хотя Баки привык, что мотивы Стива всегда неясны, поступки необъяснимы, а глупость невероятна.

— Держи.

Дернир протягивает ему флягу, на боку которой переливается рельефом изображение гидры.

Баки не спешит ее брать.

— Это не яд. Мы проверили, — Дернир улыбается, но в то же время пытливо разглядывает его. — Фэлсворт настаивает, что это шнапс, Дуган говорит, что водка.

Баки кивает, но всё ещё не спешит ее брать.

— Это благодарность, — после короткой паузы добавляет Дернир. Его лицо приобретает странное выражение, и Баки это совершенно не нравится.

Он незаметно озирается по сторонам. Возможно, его поведение уже считают необычным для того, кто не должен страдать паранойей. И вообще существует ли паранойя как диагноз в 40-х годах?

— Ребята нашли в пайках в грузовике, и было решено отдать одну Капитану, другую — тебе, — продолжает Дернир.

С усилием Баки растягивает губы в улыбке.

— Ну, спасибо тогда… Я думаю, — бормочет он.

Одной рукой он крепче сжимает пистолет-пулемет, а другую протягивает, чтобы взять флягу. Он большим пальцем откручивает пробку и притворяется, что делает глоток, после которого, как и положено, кривится.

Чтобы он что-либо пил или ел из чего-либо с символом Гидры?.. Смешно.

Ищите другого дурака, думает Баки.

И с этой мыслью он возвращает флягу обратно.

— Раненым это нужнее.

Дернир улыбается и качает головой.

— Вы с Капитаном — два сапога пара.

***

На второй день они встречают союзнические войска.

Появление Картер сравнимо с ударом в живот: оно выбивает весь воздух из его легких. А простое наблюдение за тем, как она идет к Стиву, присоединяясь к шлейфу его поклонников, вызывает у Баки настоящую тошноту.

Но в действительности это реквизированные сухие пайки с непривычки вызывают у него тошноту. Но Баки нравится быть драматичным и обвинять в недомогании взгляды, которые Картер бросает на Стива.

Гейб находит его, сплевывающим горечь в кустах, и, видимо, из жалости предлагает самокрутку. Баки слишком долго пялится на нее, затем выдавливает улыбку и качает головой.

Он жил во времена Великой депрессии. И, конечно, он курил, потому что любил покрасоваться. Стив тоже курил, но чтобы облегчить симптомы астмы.

Его жизнь не похожа на прямую или кривую линию, а скорее на цепь событий прошлого, настоящего и будущего, цепь переживаний, осложненных Гидрой. Когда он вспоминает, кто он, что он сделал и что выстрадал, после всего этого курение кажется бессмысленной и глупой привычкой.

На периферии зрения снова мелькает Картер.

Баки облегченно выдыхает. Тошноты нет, и это хорошо.

Как бы он взаимодействовал с будущей женой его лучшего друга, если бы при ее появлении его тошнило? Баки представляет, как она обращается к нему, говорит стандартное: «Сержант Барнс», а он в ответ: «Агент Кар-буэ».

Невольный смешок срывается с его губ, и Баки машет рукой на вопросительный взгляд Гейба.

За эти дни и ночи до него долетали перешептывания среди солдат о сержанте Барнсе. Ничего ужасного: немного жалости и благоговения, немного подозрения и опасения. Да, он вернулся из пыточной почти без единой царапины — это подозрительно. Но по какой причине его опасаются?

Он не жалеет, что убил Золу, Шмидта, но эти импульсивные действия привлекают и будут привлекать к нему еще больше нежелательного внимания. А он даже не уверен, сколько времени будет торчать в прошлом.

Раньше он мог рассчитывать на шанс, что Стив его вытащит. Но сейчас… Нет. Стив, конечно, будет его искать, но он… В общем, Стив стар, и он, скорее всего, обратится за помощью к Сэму или к Стрэнджу, но Сэм — не Стив, а Стрэндж — не друг.

Баки вздыхает, трет глаза, слышит, как Стив рапортует полковнику Филлипсу, что он готов принять любое дисциплинарное взыскание за несанкционированную миссию спасения.

Глупая улыбка Стива и хищный взгляд Картер — смотреть на это невыносимо даже издалека.

Он делает шаг назад, собирается отвернуться и отойти в сторону, но Дуган хватает его за плечо, придерживает, и Баки прикладывает определенные волевые усилия, чтобы не сломать ему руку.

— Да здравствует Капитан Америка! — кричит Дуган и добавляет неожиданное: — И Баки Барнс!

Баки недоверчиво смотрит на предателя, на аплодирующую толпу и на Стива, удовлетворенного и польщенного. Тот встречается с ним взглядом, и в его глазах мелькает настороженность.

И из-за глупой ветреной погоды что-то странное происходит с глазами и носом Баки, он вытирает их рукавом.

В прошлый раз, он помнит, Стив улыбался. А в этот раз, видимо, его очередь.

Баки сглатывает и выдавливает улыбку. Хлопает в ладоши, присоединяется к бурному выражению восторга. 

После ему удается воспользоваться суматохой, успешно избежать медицинского осмотра и слиться с массой безликих солдат.

Он может уйти. Просто взять и уйти. У него нет никаких обязательств перед этими людьми.

Это очень искушающая мысль, которую Баки вертит в голове и так и этак, пока сидит, трясется в грузовике.

Как-то так вышло, что он сидит напротив раздраженного Мориты, которому что-то увлеченно объясняет Дуган, справа от него храпит Дернир, слева — Гейб, и где-то немного дальше раздается высокопарная речь Фэлсворта.

Баки не верит в судьбу и предназначение, но вот они в полном составе — будущие Воющие коммандос. У них еще будет много возможностей разбежаться в разные концы мира, но что-то подсказывает Баки, что сейчас этого не произойдет. Какова вероятность, что ему суждено упасть без руки в руки Гидры, а Стиву героически посадить самолет в океан и замерзнуть на 70 лет?

Нет, это нелепо.

Да. Стив определенно снова соберет себе команду только, возможно, на этот раз без Баки Барнса.

И что тогда Баки будет делать?

Вернется домой, где бы этот дом ни был.

Ему не нужен Стив.

…И кого он пытается обмануть?

***

Баки стоит в зале из сверкающего золота и смотрит сквозь широкую арку на переливающийся всеми цветами радуги мост, который ведет к черному звездному небу. Это пугающе красиво. Краем глаза он ловит движение массивной фигуры в золотых доспехах и шлеме. Гигант медленно поворачивает к нему голову, и Баки готовится к драке…

— Сержант Барнс!

Он открывает глаза и вместо звездного неба видит мальчишеское лицо, судя по нашивке на форме, какого-то рядового.

— Вас вызывает полковник Филлипс, — тараторит тот.

Баки продолжает смотреть на него и растерянно хлопать глазами. И рядовой, немного хныча, добавляет:

— С-срочно, сэр!

И Баки вспоминает: он в прошлом, в Италии, в ожидании переброски его и других бывших военнопленных в Лондон. Ему нужны ванна, душ, ведро с водой, что угодно лишь бы смыть с себя всю эту грязь и реальную, и метафорическую.

Он следует за рядовым в палатку, в которой обнаруживает за столом унылого полковника Филлипса, ерзающего на стуле Стива, который, видимо, не хочет здесь быть, и Картер… Она сидит за печатной машинкой.

Значит, вот в какие игры они будут играть.

— Сержант Джеймс Барнс явился по вашему приказанию, сэр! — докладывает Баки, механически вытягиваясь по стойке «смирно».

— Вольно, сержант, — говорит полковник Филлипс. — Присаживайтесь.

Пока Баки медленно подходит к стулу, пока садится, он методично перебирает воспоминания с момента появления в пыточной Золы.

— Я уже получил отчет о событиях на заводе от капитана Роджерса, не хватает лишь вашего доклада, сержант.

Он обнаруживает со своей стороны одну допущенную критическую ошибку. Теперь он должен удостовериться, что она будет единственной.

— С чего начать, сэр? — спрашивает Баки, уже зная ответ.

— С самого начала.

И под усердный стук пишущей машинки он, сидя на неудобном стуле, выкладывает все с момента пленения: что узнал от Гейба и Дугана, что подслушал из случайных бесед. Он старается казаться простым и безвредным: говорит слегка безграмотно, но эмоционально, использует мимику и жесты. Все это представление исключительно для одного зрителя — консультанта-оперативника МИ-5.

Пегги Картер — секретарь-машинистка… Серьезно? Даже сейчас все в ней: от манеры держать себя до острого взгляда, все кричит: «Осторожно! Опасно для жизни!»

Возможно, она хороший человек, и Стив ей искренне нравится. Только при ее работе трудно оставаться хорошим человеком и одновременно хорошим профессионалом.

А Картер стала или еще станет отличным профессионалом.

— …И из изолятора никто не возвращался. Поэтому, когда тот ученый, похожий на жабу, выбрал Гейба… Я вызвался вместо него.

— И этот ученый, — полковник Филлипс смотрит в отчет. — Арним Зола. Он согласился на это?

— Я его спровоцировал.

— Каким образом?

— Не помню. Наверное, сказал что-то оскорбительное, — говорит Баки и дерзко усмехается.

Полковник Филлипс не выглядит впечатленным.

— Что происходило в изоляторе?

— Я мало что помню. Все, как в тумане, — Баки подходит к трудной части, где одно неверное слово, и он окажется на тонком льду или под толстым льдом. Конечно, он всегда может убежать, но рутина разыскиваемого беглеца очень утомительна. — В меня тыкали иголками, что-то через них вводили, резали, изучали, делали записи. Я был в постоянной боли и хотел умереть.

Ну, он не лжет.

— С какой целью он подвергал вас пыткам? — спрашивает полковник Филлипс.— Он задавал вам вопросы? Пытался что-то узнать?

— Нет, сэр, — отвечает Баки и, притворно кривясь, добавляет: — Если он и задавал вопросы, то сам на них и отвечал. Парень любил звук собственного голоса.

— Что он говорил?

— Что-то о парне по имени Эрскин, о том, как он превзойдет его, — Баки решает, что может им указать, в каком направлении копать. Хотя Зола мертв, и его идеи умерли вместе с ним, но проявить осторожность не будет лишним. — О том, что какая-то сыворотка — не предел, и, что он создаст суперсолдата, который будет намного лучше и Шмидта, и Капитана Америка.

Баки позволяет себе посмотреть на Стива в первый раз за время допроса. Видимо, его взгляд слишком интенсивен, потому что Стив опускает голову и смотрит на свои руки.

Черт.

Он так скучает по своему Стиву.

— Вы убили Арнима Зола, сержант Барнс?

Баки встречается взглядом с полковником Филлипсом и коротко кивает.

— Да, сэр. Перерезал ему горло скальпелем.

— И вы убили Шмидта?

— Да, сэр.

Убил и скомпрометировал себя, просто так сообщая Стиву, что Шмидт — суперсолдат. В это время вся информация о сыворотке и суперсолдатах засекречена. Слабым оправданием ему служит, что он в тот момент был захвачен эмоциями от открывшихся возможностей.

Баки готовится к наводящим вопросам о голове Шмидта, но полковник Филлипс захлопывает папку и поджимает губы… Это что, улыбка? Баки от неожиданности приоткрывает рот.

— Меткий выстрел, сынок. Вы спасли множество жизней, — говорит полковник, встает, подходит к нему. — Я думаю вышестоящее руководство оценит ваши действия.

И он протягивает руку.

— Спасибо за службу, лейтенант Барнс.

_Лейтенант?_

Баки не верит собственным ушам и глазам. Он резко поднимается, почти роняя стул, и пожимает протянутую руку человека, которого, как он помнит, очень уважал и, возможно, уважает до сих пор.

Вот это да.

Полковник Филлипс ему улыбнулся, поблагодарил, пожал руку и повысил в звании…

Безусловно, в последнем решении есть двойное или тройное дно, но Баки приятно, что его навык в убийстве был оценен условно хорошими людьми.

Улыбка слетает с его лица, когда к нему подходит Картер.

— Спасибо за службу, лейтенант Барнс, — говорит она с ухмылкой. 

_Ладно_ , Баки преувеличивает: она не ухмыляется, а очень даже мило улыбается.

Он осторожно кивает.

За ней следует Стив. Он тоже улыбается, но как-то вымученно.

И Баки теряет контроль, хмурится, Стив мгновенно смотрит мимо него, в сторону выхода.

Стив продолжает скрывать информацию о судьбе головы Шмидта, будто находит в этом что-то болезненно постыдное. Баки немного оскорблен. Он считает свое решение вполне находчивым, даже изобретательным!

Нет. Это не дело.

Они должны поговорить.

***

Полковник Филлипс подсовывает ему на подпись всякие важные бумажки. Баки бегло читает приказы о награждении, повышении, переназначении и прочее, и прочее.

Ему скучно, он раздражен, и теперь он уверен, что единственным преимуществом в пребывании Зимним Солдатом было то, что тому не приходилось иметь дело с бюрократией.

В то же время он незаметно изучает рабочий стол полковника, на котором помимо пары комиксов о Капитане Америка разбросаны документы с интересными пометками на полях. Так Баки узнает, что Стив не только запомнил карту с оружейными фабриками Гидры, но еще каким-то образом прихватил из Аццано некоторые секретные документы и образцы оружия.

— Я надеюсь на вашу помощь капитану Роджерсу с набором команды, лейтенант, — говорит полковник Филлипс и неопределенно кивает в сторону стола. — Можете взять почитать, если хотите.

Сердце Баки на секунду замирает, но когда, оказывается, что полковник имеет в виду комиксы, он изображает смущенную улыбку.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Он с облегчением ставит последнюю подпись в графе: «С приказом ознакомлен» и откладывает в сторону опостылевшие документы, чтобы взять один из комиксов, на обложке которого нарисован какой-то здоровяк, со Стивом не имеющий ничего общего.

Баки хочет уже уйти и найти Стива, который непонятно где, занят непонятно чем, но он сидит на месте и по какой-то неведомой причине говорит:

— Я не уверен, что капитан примет мою помощь…

Его Стив не умеет принимать помощь. И этот Стив, скорее всего, — тоже.

Но полковник Филлипс, видимо, тоже уже хорошо знает Стива:

— Добровольно? Вряд ли. Но в принудительном порядке — вполне. И я считаю, что вы с этим справитесь лучше других.

Он говорит это с уверенностью, и он вроде всегда говорит таким образом. Но паранойе дай лишь повод, она просыпается, шевелится, шепчет: «Он что-то знает, какой-то секрет, он что-то понял о Баки или о Стиве».

Беспорядочно копошащиеся подозрительные мысли прерывает звук приближающихся шагов.

Баки не может определить, кому они принадлежат, но в этом нет необходимости: измазанная чем-то рука отодвигает полу, и в палатку входит Старк. Тот самый Старк, которого в будущем Баки убьет. Ну, возможно, не в этом будущем, а в прошлом его будущего, которое… Стоп. Иначе путешествию во времени удастся сломать ему мозг в более короткий срок, чем Гидре.

Баки не тошнит, его сердце не нарушает ритма, возможно, лишь на секунду в голове становится пусто вплоть до момента, когда Старк открывает рот.

— О, вот вы где! — притворно удивляется он полковнику Филлипсу, которому принадлежит единственная в лагере офицерская палатка — эта палатка. И Баки вспоминает, что Старк — не только гений, но и позер.

— Старк, — говорит полковник с унылым лицом. Ну, оно у него всегда такое, но Баки нравится идея, что оно с появлением Старка становится намного унылее.

— Смотрите, — швыряет тот что-то на стол, затем поворачивается к Баки, который от его острого взгляда напрягается. Кто его знает, возможно, ему достаточно одного взгляда на Баки, чтобы сказать: «Ха! Так это ты! Путешественник во времени!» — И так это ты. Сержант… Прошу прощения. _Лейтенант_ Барнс — герой дня.

Баки фыркает. С его языка невольно срывается стандартный ответ:

— Не-а, это роль Стива.

И он мгновенно прикусывает предательский язык.

— _Стива_? — удивленно повторяет Старк, затем дергает одним уголком рта и подмигивает. — Только посмотрите на вас двоих: одно совместное путешествие в пасть смерти, и вы лучшие друзья навек.

В его голосе что, ревность?

— Да, общий опыт сближает, — говорит Баки с сарказмом, но затем он распознает взгляд Старка. Взгляд, который бродит, прощупывает его тело с интересом ученого, приступающего к препарированию подопытного.

О.

Старк ревнует. Он ревнует успеху Золы.

Получается, Старк в лице Стратегического научного резерва подозревает, что Баки необычен, а, возможно, что он вообще — суперсолдат. Там не работают дураки, которые не могут сложить два плюс два. Они осторожны и не спешат оказывать на него давление. Это хорошо. Они хотят его сотрудничества.

Ну что же…

Удачи им с этим.

Баки не планирует работать на любые тайные организации ни добровольно, ни под принуждением. Он планирует тянуть до последнего, чтобы затем, с высокой вероятностью, сбежать. Может, и Стива с собой прихватить.

Он просит у полковника Филлипса разрешения уйти, на что тот кивает, не поднимая глаз от бумаг.

Когда Баки идет к выходу, он из любопытства и паранойи бросает один вроде бы случайный взгляд на то, что Старк принес полковнику, и что тот так сосредоточенно изучает. Это черно-белые фотографии с какими-то закорючками и запечатленными с разных ракурсов круговыми узорами.

— Эй, лейтенант.

Почти за порогом палатки он оборачивается.

Старк жестом указывает вдоль тела Баки.

— Это не выглядит удобным, — задумчиво бормочет он. — Я мог бы что-нибудь придумать.

О.

Он об _этом_.

О скальпелях и ножах, которые Баки умыкнул в изоляторе и снял с трупов по пути. Он носит их под одеждой прикрепленными с помощью ремней на спине, боках, руках и ногах. Это не только частично неудобно, но и очень травматично.

— Да, — говорит он, стараясь казаться невозмутимым. — Я был бы благодарен.

Что является правдой.

***

Найти Стива в лагере легко.

Он ведь носит мишень на груди в виде звезды.

Возможно, это стратегическое решение СНР, и такой лихой придурковатый вид должен каким-то образом упрочить образ Капитана Америка.

Стив стоит в окружении поклонников и внимательно слушает то, что рассказывает Фэлсворт, и, видимо, тот рассказывает шутку, потому что через секунду все синхронно закидывают головы и смеются.

Баки толкает какого-то рядового, чтобы встать чуть позади слева от Стива.

Фэлсфорт замечает его первым.

— Лейтенант Барнс. Поздравляю.

Стив резко поворачивает голову в его сторону. И он опять выглядит испуганным. Баки не понимает, чего он боится, но решает оставить эту загадку на более мирное время и сосредоточиться на Фэлсворте.

Так как он не может определить сказано ли поздравление с издевкой или такой эффект производит британский акцент, он решает его игнорировать и перейти сразу к делу: выверенным движением он хлопает Стива по плечу, обращаясь при этом к Фэлсворту:

— Позже, Англичанин. Стива вызывают в офицерскую палатку.

— Ты имеешь в виду, _капитана_ вызывают, — со странной интонацией то ли спрашивает, то ли говорит Фэлсворт.

Баки мысленно хлопает себя по лицу несуществующей металлической рукой.

— Да, _капитана_. А вы, — он обращается к поклонникам Стива, которых идентифицирует как бывших военнопленных, — расходитесь. Завтра будем в Лондоне с пабами и дамами на любой вкус.

Он не знает, зачем добавляет последнее предложение. Но солдаты расходятся со смехом, свистом и похабными шутками. И Баки чувствует странное удовлетворение.

Его рука все еще удобно лежит на плече Стива, и он усилием воли убирает ее и прячет в карман, затем отворачивается и уходит.

Стив идет следом.

Баки изучает обстановку в поисках подходящего места для разговора. Лагерь небольшой, офицерская палатка находится примерно в 30 шагах, и если они свернут, не доходя до полевого лазарета…

Планирование прерывает покашливание. Баки инстинктивно хочет обернуться и проверить в порядке ли Стив, потому что этот звук никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего: от приступа астмы до пулевого ранения.

— Эм, — красноречиво говорит Стив, прочищает горло и добавляет: — Так… Полковник Филлипс… Что он хочет?

Баки в ответ толкает его плечом в сторону лазарета, где на достаточном расстоянии от часового можно встать, поговорить и не опасаться случайного или преднамеренного подслушивания.

— Ничего он не хочет, — ворчит он, останавливается и приостанавливает Стива рукой. — _Я_ хочу.

Баки озирается по сторонам, оценивает позицию.

Место почти идеально. Если кто-то, например, из офицерской палатки посмотрит в их сторону, то, окажется, что он смотрит в сторону заходящего солнца, и силуэты Стива и Баки этим кем-то будут восприниматься лишь неопределенными черным тенями.

— Ч-что?

Заикание привлекает его внимание. Баки хмурится и напрягается, когда видит, что лицо Стива красное. Быстрая проверка сообщает, что, скорее всего, это проявление смущения, а сам Стив здоров. Отбой.

И Баки расслабляется.

А Стив, видимо, решает взять инициативу на себя:

— Чем я могу помочь, лейтенант?

_Лейтенант._

Его Стив так формально к нему обращался лишь при посторонних. Но это не его Стив, верно? Почему они незнакомы? Почему не пересекались в прошлом? Бруклин не такой уж большой. И в речи Стива есть слабый отголосок бруклинского акцента, но, возможно, Баки ошибается…

— Откуда ты, Стив? — невольно вырывается у него вопрос, и он моментально досадует на собственную несдержанность и обвиняет во всем глупое лицо Стива.

— Из Бруклина. Нью-Йорк, — отвечает Стив с осторожностью, словно ожидает подвоха. — А ты откуда?

Конечно, он задаст этот вопрос.

Баки собственным длинным языком загнал себя в ловушку. Ведь, если Стив из Бруклина, то, скорее всего, Баки не оттуда. И у него есть лишь неопределенные догадки о том, где родился и вырос этот Баки Барнс.

Он выпрямляет спину и с дерзкой усмешкой говорит первую банальность, которая приходит на ум:

— Там, откуда я, таких больше нет.

Брови Стива слегка приподнимаются, а уголки губ подрагивают от едва сдерживаемой улыбки.

— Ты…

Баки уверен, что Стив хочет назвать его придурком. Так сделал бы старый Стив, но новый замолкает и недоверчиво качает головой, затем прочищает горло и открывает рот:

— Так это все, лейтенант?

Черт, Баки совершенно забыл о голове Шмидта.

Он озирается по сторонам и подходит ближе к Стиву.

— Ты и я, оба знаем, _что_ ты никому не говоришь, — шепчет он и, чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения, бьет по груди Стива откуда-то взявшимся в руке комиксом. — И я не понимаю, почему ты это скрываешь. Объясни мне.

Лицо Стива становится ярко-красным. Он открывает и закрывает рот, будто не находит слов. Баки решает ему помочь.

— Голова Шмидта, Стив! Почему ты никому ничего не сказал?

— О.

И это все, что он говорит.

Баки с интересом наблюдает за метаморфозами на его лице: выражение на нем становится более непринужденным, к щекам возвращается нормальный цвет, а на губах образуется что-то вроде легкой улыбки.

— Стив? — он начинает беспокоиться.

— Ах, да… Голова Шмидта, — тупо повторяет Стив и кивает несколько раз. — Да. Я никому не сказал.

— Я знаю, Стив, — Баки закатывает глаза. — Я спрашиваю: почему?

Стив смотрит на него с чем-то похожим на жалость.

— Ты… Вы, лейтенант, были не в себе после… После всего. И я не хотел, чтобы вас судили по тому, что вы сделали в таком состоянии.

О.

Почему-то мысль, что во всех вселенных Стив будет защищать его, не воодушевляет. Баки не заслуживает его доброты.

И сейчас Стив оправдывает его действия временным помешательством. Это… удобно, и все упрощает. Баки должен просто оставить Стива под этим ошибочным впечатлением… Но он не хочет. Он хочет, чтобы этот Стив принял его таким, какой он есть.

Он чувствует усталость, но не физическую, а усталость от постоянных контроля и осторожности в действиях и словах. Тяжело снова находится в мире, когда в каждой тени мерещится притаившийся враг.

— Стив, я был полностью в своем уме, — говорит он, не скрывая эмоций, затем с горьким юмором добавляет: — И будь у меня возможность вернуться в прошлое, я не сделал бы другой выбор.

— О.

Выражение лица Стива невозможно прочитать, точнее, это не Стив сейчас на него смотрит, а Капитан Америка: с двумя неодобрительными морщинками между бровями и поджатыми губами. Но это лишь маска.

— Тогда вы знаете, лейтенант, мое мнение, — строго говорит Капитан.

— Вы считаете это неправильным, _капитан_.

— Да.

Иногда Стив такой невыносимый идеалист…

Он что, думает, Баки специально глумился над телом врага, не проявил должного уважения?.. Какое странное проявление чистоплотности, ведь он сам позволил Баки убить Шмидта. Неужели и его Стив всегда был таким лицемером?

Баки качает головой и отходит от Стива на несколько шагов.

— Ну, знаешь что, _Стив_ , — он смотрит на него, затем — на комикс в своей руке: Капитан Америка, черт его побери. — Не существует правильного и неправильного. Твоя мораль и принципы ничего не значат. Они лишь случайное стечение обстоятельств, связанное с твоими рождением, воспитанием, культурой или… Или временем.

Он драматично кидает комикс за спину и уходит, с силой толкая Стива плечом.

И мгновенно сожалеет о своей неуместной горячности.

В глазах его Стива Баки никогда не делал ничего плохого, а если делал, то не по собственной воле. Они были лучшими друзьями: Стив был слишком предвзят, а Баки позволял ему таким быть. Очень удобно, когда все его условно плохие поступки были оправданы его лучшим другом с врожденным моральным компасом.

Баки проходит мимо Картер, которая смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице. Возможно, она что-то увидела или что-то услышала.

Он старается проанализировать, сравнить и обобщить содержание разговора со Стивом, собственное поведение и поведение Стива: его неловкость и смущение. Будь Баки смелее, он предположил бы, что это признаки сексуального влечения, что просто нелепо.

По представлению Стива: они только что встретились. И если до войны Баки мог быть случайно очаровательным и даже неотразимым, то сейчас он лишь случайно способен ужаснуть и напугать до дрожи.

Еще он знает, что Стив предпочитает женщин, и что в настоящее время он предпочитает определенную женщину — Пегги Картер.

Конечно, Баки может подойти к этой проблеме, если она таковой является, с научной точки зрения с полевым наблюдением, сравнительным анализом, сплошным или выборочным опросами. Но опять же: он — не ученый, не какой-то Старк.

Он достаточно знает Стива, чтобы быть уверенным, что у того есть хорошая причина испытывать к нему отвращение, не влечение: Баки ведь прямо перед ним варварски отрезал человеку, пусть и мертвому, голову. И Стив щепетилен, его должно тошнить от одной мысли о Баки в подобном ключе.

Значит, Стив что-то скрывает.

И Баки должен выяснить, что… Или нет.

Ведь он тоже _что-то_ скрывает. И этот Стив ничего ему не должен.


	3. Часть 3, в которой Стив — Капитан смешанных сигналов

По прибытии в Лондон его размещают в дешевых квартирах при штаб-квартире СНР.

По соседству со Стивом.

Так что Баки совершает невероятный прыжок через собственное недоверие к тайным организациям и не сопротивляется их вмешательству.

В прошлый раз, несмотря на дружбу со Стивом, даже вопрос не стоял, где он будет размещен: там же, где и другие солдаты — в казармах. Но в этот раз он — будущий ценный актив, за которым необходимо следить.

Что они и делают.

И, по его мнению, не очень умело.

Он идет в общие душевые или столовую, или он просто совершает прогулку, проверяя периметр, и вслед за ним на некотором расстоянии следует агент.

Один и тот же агент.

Ну, оправданием такого непрофессионализма служит то, что СНР вербует не только оперативников из МИ-5, но и всех перспективных, с правильными взглядами.

Сейчас тот же самый агент сообщает, что присутствие Баки необходимо на встрече в штаб-квартире.

Он стоит за дверью, ждет, а Баки рассматривает себя в зеркале.

Вроде все в порядке: военная ретро-форма неплохо сидит на нем, но с ней совсем не вяжется усталый вид, мешки под глазами и недельная щетина. Он будто не после плена, несчастный и замученный, а после веселой ночи в каком-нибудь лондонском пабе, куда его, кстати, вчера зазывал Дуган.

Баки вежливо отказался и пообещал в другой раз.

Он прячет галстук в карман и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу, чтобы выглядеть хотя бы немного подлиннее, а не так будто он украл эту форму, чтобы притвориться тем, кем не является.

Что, если так подумать, он и делает.

На агенте, его сопровождающем, нет никаких нашивок или прочих признаков звания. Но Баки замечает две скрытых кобуры: по длине, высоте и ширине, в каждом пистолете магазин максимум на восемь патронов, то есть в сумме — 16 патронов. Баки, конечно, суперсолдат и под одеждой у него также есть скрытое оружие, но это лишь ножи…

Немецкий пистолет-пулемет у него отобрали. Личное оружие, которое было за ним закреплено официально, лежит где-то под Аццано, а новое выдавать не спешат.

В общем, Баки немного напряжен. И по пути в штаб-квартиру он не только запоминает маршрут, но и раздумывает больше для развлечения, чем необходимости, над способами нейтрализации агента.

Тот успевает погибнуть от его рук одиннадцать раз, прежде чем они достигают места назначения — мастерской портного.

Внутри тускло горят лампы, сверкают зеркала и пахнет как-то необычно, но приятно. Возможно, это запах дорогих тканей.

Мужчина за прилавком окидывает их придирчивым взглядом.

Агент говорит ему что-то загадочное и оттого бессмысленное, и после кивка Баки следует за ним дальше, вглубь здания, где на лифте спускается вниз, в бункер.

Он помнит, что в прошлый раз его, как и других Воющих коммандос, приглашали сюда лишь пару раз на не особо важные совещания и для обеспечения особо полезным снаряжением.

Внутри военной комнаты или скорее зала все соответствует его воспоминаниям. Если раньше он был под большим впечатлением от увиденного, которое пытался неумело скрыть, то сейчас ему все кажется таким древним и скучным: низко висящие лампы, трель звонков старых стационарных телефонов, карта на стене, карта на столе с различными вроде бы шахматными фигурами.

Ну, добро пожаловать в прошлое: здесь все в стиле ретро.

Но Баки так не любит прошлое.

Затем он видит Стива и…

Что он там говорил о прошлом?

Это все ложь.

Он любит прошлое вместе со всеми древностями и окаменелостями, потому что Стив в военной ретро-форме — это…

У Баки нет слов.

Он просто позволяет себе застыть с приоткрытым ртом и впитывать этот образ.

— Лейтенант, доброе утро, — доносится до его ушей голос Картер. — Спасибо, что присоединились к нам.

— Да, — тупо говорит он.

Будто у него был выбор. В какой вселенной СНР стучит ему в дверь, а он кидает в нее подушку и кричит: «Не хочу! Уходите!»?

Он все еще глазеет на Стива, который поднимает голову от разостланной на столе карты, открывает рот, чтобы, видимо, поприветствовать его, но встречается с ним взглядом, замирает и… краснеет.

— Доброе утро, лейтенант, — говорит он, затем нервным жестом потирает шею, как-то смущенно улыбается и снова утыкается в карту.

Баки хочет игриво ответить: «Ну, приве-е-е-т». Со своим Стивом он позволял себе иногда флиртовать, хотя тот и не принимал его треп всерьез.

В прошлый раз он был под впечатлением от самого Стива, большого и здорового, и, конечно же, от костюма Капитана Америка. Один Стив в костюме затмевал все остальное, хотя сейчас Капитан Америка для Баки — что-то вроде старых новостей. В общем, Стив в ретро-форме теперь его любимый Стив.

Баки дает себе мысленную оплеуху и более-менее бесстрастно говорит:

— Доброе утро, капитан.

Стараясь казаться нисколько не затронутым, он осматривается по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не заметил с его стороны совсем не платонических взглядов, направленных на их Капитана.

Никому нет дела.

Но из-за Стива он теряет осторожность. Снова.

Не то чтобы Баки боится получить «синий билет». Он свой долг или месть выполнил: убил Золу, Шмидта. Это не его война. Он здесь из-за Стива и, частично, Старка, который что-то вроде последней надежды, если его Стив не вытащит Баки отсюда.

Просто есть еще вероятность, что тот Баки Барнс, чье тело он занимает, вернется и столкнется с тем, что он уволен с позором и лишен всех почестей из-за гомосексуализма. Для него это будет, как проснуться в собственном кошмаре, который в итоге окажется жестокой действительностью. Нет. Баки не хочет быть ответственным за разрушение жизни этого Баки.

Он возвращает свое внимание к тому, что говорит Стив об оружейных заводах Гидры.

Стоп…

Разве СНР не знает о них? Он собственными глазами видел на столе полковника Филлипса подтверждающие тому документы.

— Я только успел взглянуть один раз, — говорит Стив.

_О._

СНР играет со Стивом, позволяет ему почувствовать свою значимость, ценность, показать, что для них он не цирковая обезьянка или лабораторная крыса, обеспечить таким образом его лояльность.

Баки переполняет праведное возмущение.

Что за манипулятивные придурки.

Картер что-то говорит, и Стив смотрит на нее восхищенно-влюбленными глазами.

Баки хмурится. Стив посылает во все стороны некоторые чертовски смешанные сигналы, это становится утомительным.

— Вам есть, что добавить, лейтенант? — обращается к нему Картер.

Он смотрит на карту.

Ну, он может сказать, где _будут_ базы для операций Гидры, Щита и некоторых других тайных организаций, но лучше он свои отрывочные знания и частичное предвидение сбережет для чего-то более полезного, как спасение пары жизней и убийство пары врагов.

— Не думаю, что так, агент, — говорит он. — К сожалению, у меня не такая совершенная память как у Сти… Капитана.

_Тьфу._

Но Картер не замечает его оговорки или только делает вид.

Совещание, если это оно, а не представление для одного или двух зрителей, продолжается. Чуть позже к ним присоединяется полковник Филлипс и сообщает, что так как все это заслуга Стива: ведь это он собрал важные разведданные об оружейных заводах Гидры, то ему с ними и разбираться.

Стив, конечно, старается не показывать, но Баки видит, что его переполняют эмоции: гордость, волнение, страх.

Баки раздраженно сопит.

И Филиппс, получается, участвует в этой шараде под названием «Потешь эго Стива».

Он понимает их действия… Но это же Стив! От собственной важности у него раздуется голова, как воздушный шарик. И когда шарик улетит, это станет задачей Баки бегать и ловить его.

Не в силах смотреть на эту катастрофу, он отворачивается и ловит взгляд в упор смотрящей на него рядовой. Баки хмурится. Но она не смущается и не отступает. Ее взгляд медленно опускается сверху вниз по его форме и обратно. Она смотрит ему в глаза и дергает одним уголком рта.

Он немного застигнут врасплох таким открытым флиртом и в то же время восхищен ее смелостью.

Баки раздумывает над тем, чтобы ответить взаимностью и пройтись таким же обволакивающим взглядом по ее фигуре. Просто удовлетворить свое любопытство, посмотреть, что она собирается предпринять, каков будет ее следующий шаг.

Но он получает чувствительный тычок под ребра.

— Лейтенант, у вас есть какие-нибудь предложения? — голос Стива возвращает Баки к действительности.

— Да, — механически говорит он и обводит присутствующих взглядом, чтобы оценить обстановку и сориентироваться в ситуации.

Он отмечает: унылое лицо Филлипса, непроницаемый взгляд Картер и хмурящийся на какие-то бумаги в своих руках Стив.

Баки присматривается.

Это чьи-то личные дела.

Ах.

Набор команды для Капитана Америка.

— Да, — снова говорит он и нерешительно тянется к документам. — Могу ли я взглянуть?

Стив кивает.

Баки бегло просматривает дела с незнакомыми именами. Среди них, конечно, нет его личного дела, потому что в его жизни все не может быть так просто.

Тревога зудящей дрожью проходится по его позвоночнику, когда он замечает имя Гейба. Какова вероятность, что он — действующий агент СНР?

Гейб ему не то чтобы друг, но с ним было приятно молчать во время перехода из Австрии в Италию.

— Я бы хотел добавить несколько имен, — не совсем уверенно говорит Баки. Он хочет не только добавить, но и вычеркнуть.

Это что, получается, если бы не его длинный язык, то его Стив сквозь дымовую завесу гордыни, с воздушным шариком вместо головы согласился бы на команду непроверенных людей?

И героически погиб бы в первом бою…

— И, если капитан Роджерс не против, я хотел бы, чтобы мы вместе побеседовали с кандидатами, прежде чем…

Он не заканчивает предложение, вместо этого делает в воздухе неопределенный жест рукой с зажатыми в ней личными делами.

Стив все еще хмурится, смотрит в пол и ничего не говорит. За его спиной Картер и Филлипс обмениваются взглядами.

Баки напрягается.

И Филлипс будто после получения какого-то подтверждения от Картер кивает.

— Собеседование — хорошая идея, — говорит он. — Сделайте список, лейтенант. Рядовая Лоррейн организует встречи.

Рядовая, которая несколько минут назад играла с Баки глазами, серьезно кивает.

Совещание завершено с напутствием от Филлипса, чтобы взять время на отдых, потому что потом его не будет.

У Баки нет разумных оснований, чтобы продолжать топтаться в штаб-квартире. Он вынужден уйти и оставить Стива с Картер.

***

Несколько сигнальных волос, приклеенных между дверью и косяком его комнаты, целы, но Баки все равно в силу привычки и ради собственного спокойствия проверяет помещение на предмет безопасности.

В первую очередь он подходит к окну и оставляет нужной ширины просвет между сдвинутыми шторами, чтобы можно было без помех смотреть наружу. Затем изучает обстановку в поиске подброшенных или, наоборот, пропавших предметов.

Насколько он знает, технологии 40-х не позволят в относительно небольшие предметы встроить скрытые устройства подслушивания или слежения. Но на СНР работает Старк, а Старк — гений. Поэтому проверка лишней не будет.

Его размышления прерывает стук в дверь.

Баки не слышал приближающихся шагов…

В одной руке обратным хватом он держит нож, а другой медленно открывает дверь, за которой стоит неловко улыбающийся Стив.

Баки внимательно изучает его, затем шире открывает дверь, давая возможность ему пройти в комнату.

Он захлопывает дверь, резко разворачивается, принимая боевую стойку, и сразу переходит к делу.

— Кто ты? И что ты сделал со Стивом?

Кто-то с лицом Стива обиженно надувает губы, но затем те же самые губы медленно расползаются в жуткой улыбке.

Баки чувствует, как его брови удивленно поднимаются. Он не думает, что мимические мышцы лица Стива способны проделать такой трюк.

НеСтив открывает, резко закрывает рот, задумчиво смотрит куда-то Баки за плечо, на дверь, затем поднимает руку в воздух. Баки готовится к драке. Но НеСтив лишь начинает загибать пальцы.

Три.

Два.

Один.

В дверь стучат.

И НеСтив без эффектов исчезает в воздухе, будто его и не было.

Ну, это познавательно.

Противник — лицедей, умеющий создавать иллюзии и владеющий прочими неизвестными магическими приемами.

Он знает, кто это. Баки читал некоторую информацию из слитых Стивом и Романофф секретных файлов Гидры-Щита.

Механически переставляя ноги, не совсем до конца поворачиваясь спиной к тому месту, где был НеСтив, он подходит к двери, открывает.

На пороге мнется рядовая Лоррейн.

Баки прочищает горло, скрещивает руки на груди и опирается плечом о косяк двери. Небрежной позой он пытается скрыть ошеломление и беспокойство о Стиве. Но его разум перескакивает с мысли на мысль, а услужливая фантазия рисует картины одна страшнее другой. И Баки не удается ничего скрыть, голос выдает его:

— Я м-могу вам чем-то помочь, мэм?

— Лейтенант Барнс, — с особой интонацией говорит она, и он мгновенно догадывается об ее истинных намерениях. — Вы не назвали полковнику Филлипсу имена тех, кого хотите видеть в команде.

Да, он не назвал… Он написал их и оставил на столе Филлипса.

Баки окидывает рядовую Лоррейн оценивающим взглядом. Она в его вкусе: светлые волосы, голубые глаза. Ну, все женщины в его вкусе, но подобный типаж затрагивает в нем какие-то сентиментальные струны.

Единственный ее минус — она работает на СНР.

Поэтому он вежливо улыбается и говорит:

— Простите мою невнимательность. Я сейчас их назову. Готовы записывать?

— Ой, я забыла ручку и бумагу, — и она смеется переливчатым смехом.

Раньше Баки подхватил бы эту возможность, он сказал бы, что у него в комнате есть и ручка, и бумага, и почему бы ей не зайти, чтобы записать все здесь, за закрытой дверью.

Он оставляет дверь открытой, не приглашая ее внутрь, и идет, чтобы захватить письменные принадлежности.

— Держите, — говорит он, протягивая их. — Я могу написать список и принести, если вам будет так удобнее.

Рядовая Лоррейн разочарованно хмурится, с досадой прикусывая губу. И Баки совершенно не нравится, как ее плечи становятся неестественно жесткими, будто она пытается так компенсировать чувство неуверенности.

Он не знает ее, не знает, что ею руководит, он может только догадываться: холод одиночества, страх перед концом, желание любить и быть любимой, что угодно. Ему знакомы эти чувства. Он не хочет их усугубить своим отказом. Да и обижать женщин не в его привычках.

Поэтому он отталкивается от косяка двери, делает шаг к ней, дотрагивается до ее плеча и шепчет:

— Эй.

Она поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит с некоторой опасливой надеждой.

Баки прислушивается: в коридоре в радиусе 30 ярдов никого нет, где-то потерялся его агент-надсмотрщик, а приближающиеся шаги принесут Стива сюда примерно через 20 секунд.

— Ты очень смелая и красивая, — осторожно, тихим голосом говорит он. — И в любой другой момент я предложил бы тебе зайти… Чтобы воспользоваться моими ручкой и бумагой, конечно. Но…

— Но у тебя кто-то есть, — перебивает она его неуверенную речь и улыбается с каким-то облегчением.

Баки подражает ее улыбке.

— Да, вроде того, — пожимает он плечом.

— Ей очень повезло, лейтенант Барнс, — кокетливо говорит она, затем неожиданно наклоняется вперед и целует его в щеку.

Что-то в Баки обрывается от этого простого контакта губ к коже. Это было так давно, когда его касались с простым намерением предложить комфорт и утешение. Объятья Стива он не считает: они как возвращение домой, и их всегда недостаточно. А этот поцелуй, хоть и скоротечен и по сути бессмыслен, чувствуется чем-то, за что стоит бороться.

В его глазах что-то щиплет.

Он так жалок.

— Спасибо. Кому-то с тобой тоже повезет, — говорит он искренне, затем, испытывая чувство незнакомого узнавания, он не удерживается от предупреждения. — Просто будь осторожнее.

Она хмурит брови и долгим, изучающим взглядом всматривается в его лицо, затем серьезно кивает. Но неожиданно на ее губах появляется легкая, даже немного кокетливая улыбка.

— Я уверена, что после войны она оценит тебя и твои подвиги… А если нет, — рядовая пожимает плечами, — то это ее потеря.

В этот момент из угла коридора появляется Стив. Он замечает их и сбивается с шага.

Баки задерживает дыхание и окидывает его оценивающим взглядом: проводит быструю проверку на повреждения.

Стив в порядке.

Баки с облегчением выдыхает и слабо улыбается, но затем хмурится, когда замечает, что Стив в явном замешательстве переводит взгляд с Баки на рядовую и обратно.

Да.

Правильно.

Они стоят слишком близко.

Баки делает шаг назад в то же время, как и она.

— Капитан, — кивает он, а затем обращается к рядовой: — Я могу составить список и передать полковнику лично в руки…

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант. Это моя ошибка, — перебивает она. — У полковника Филлипса есть список. Спасибо за вашу помощь, сэр.

Она разворачивается и уходит, покачивая бедрами.

Баки косится на Стива.

Тот слишком невозмутимо приближается к двери выделенной ему комнаты.

Баки ждет.

И не ошибается, когда Стив тоже косится на него, ловит его взгляд, прочищает горло и открывает рот:

— Так вы и она… — он неуверенно замолкает.

Баки немного умиляется его смущению, но все же приходит на помощь:

— Нет. Она уточняла информацию для собеседования.

— Да, — кивает Стив. — Конечно.

Этот придурок ему не верит.

Баки останавливает себя от закатывания глаз и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь банальность, что рядовая Лоррейн — порядочная женщина, но Стив невежливо указывает пальцем на лицо Баки, потом касается собственной щеки и бормочет:

— У вас тут…

Ах.

Помада.

— Да, — Баки отводит взгляд в сторону и неловко вытирает щеку. — Спасибо.

Стив как-то долго возится с дверью, пока не раздается странный треск.

Баки с беспокойством наблюдает, как Стив с совершенно невозмутимым видом, но с румянцем на щеках и покрасневшими кончиками ушей прячет в карман дверную ручку, затем встречается с ним взглядом и вымученно улыбается.

— Я… Эм. До завтра, лейтенант?.. — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает он.

Баки едва удерживается от улыбки.

— Да, до завтра, Стив.

И кривится…

_Стив?_

Он не может быть еще более очевидным в своих чувствах и намерениях?

Он синхронно со Стивом закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной, сдерживая желание ощутимо стукнуться об нее затылком.

Стив — не Капитан Америка. Он — Капитан смешанных сигналов.

Но Баки отодвигает эту мысль куда-то на задворки. Его внимание должно быть направлено на более существенный предмет, чем собственные чувства и отсутствие или наличие романтической жизни у Стива.

Локи.

Он здесь.

И, видимо, он виновник всего этого нежелательного путешествия во времени.

Баки снова проверяет комнату, затем некоторое время ждет очередного стука в дверь.

Ничего не происходит.

Он не уверен, как он теперь вообще будет спать. Локи — богоподобный инопланетянин. И нож под подушкой не остановит его от причинения вреда Баки. Или Стиву.

Как ему защитить Стива?


	4. Часть 4, в которой Баки связан секретным договором

Холодной волной его захлестывают переплетающиеся образы, воспоминания, сквозь голубоватое свечение он видит то удивленное лицо Стива, из рассеченной шеи которого рвутся кровавые брызги, то остекленевший взгляд Стива, голова которого висит лишь на одном лоскутке кожи, Стив, Стив, Стив, подрагивающий в предсмертных конвульсиях, захлебывающийся кровью и розовой пеной.

На мгновение Баки дезориентирован. Он сидит в темноте, позволяет себе поддаться кошмару, затем выдыхает, трет глаза и медленно, как древний старик, поднимается с пола.

Он заглядывает в просвет между шторами с целью установить положение солнца и утверждается в мысли, что за окном позднее утро.

Ну, он жив.

Получается, Локи не нужна его смерть, и это хорошо. Возможно, он просто хочет поговорить, и Баки тоже: у него много вопросов.

Все, что от него требуется, — ждать. И необязательно здесь.

Из-за этой мысли или чего-то другого его настроение становится легкомысленным, даже опасно приподнятым.

Он выходит из комнаты, не закрывает дверь на замок, не оставляет между дверью и косяком ни одного сигнального волоса и нерешительно замирает у двери Стива. Он хочет знать, что с ним все в порядке, что он жив.

Но Баки забывает, что он не единственный обладатель улучшенного слуха.

Приглушенные закрытой дверью из комнаты Стива доносятся: вздох, скрип, шарканье, звук шагов. И когда последние становятся отчетливее, Баки испуганным кроликом слегка подпрыгивает и не убегает, просто торопливо шагает из коридора, из здания, наружу.

Он идет и идет вдоль меняющихся улиц Лондона, мимо сосредоточенно шагающих прохожих, погруженных в свои дела и заботы.

Краем глаза он замечает то ли памятник, то ли надгробие посреди дороги. Его назначение сложно определить из-за вывешенных сверху британских флагов и лежащих у основания цветов.

Баки останавливается, складывает руки за спиной, чувствует себя каким-то туристом.

«Павшим Героям», — гласит под двумя барельефными венками выбитая надпись на то ли памятнике, то ли надгробии.

— Кто мертв в могиле, тот уже тебя не помнит, кто в смертном царстве, тот тебя не восхваляет. Так ведь говорят у вас? — раздается за его спиной четкий голос.

Возможно, так говорят только священники во время мессы. Баки не знает.

Он бросает осторожный взгляд через плечо и видит, что немного позади него стоит молодой мужчина в военной форме маршала Королевских военно-воздушных сил.

_Локи, уровень угрозы оценке не поддается._

Баки не знает, как в действительности выглядит Локи. Те доступные видео с записью событий в Штутгарте были не самого лучшего качества. Но своеобразными подсказками служат: нескромный выбор формы маршала, использование незнакомых слов… Да и вообще незнакомый человек без причины и без повода подходит к другому незнакомому человеку и цитирует Библию? Кто так делает? Сумасшедший, вот кто.

— Есть некоторая мудрость в Мидгарде, которой не хватает Асгарду, — говорит Локи и прячет руки за спиной.

Баки окидывает его осторожным взглядом, но не обнаруживает никаких признаков оружия. Он изображает неловкое топтание на месте и удовлетворенно выдыхает, когда ему удается занять более выигрышную позицию, из которой при ударе снизу, он сможет уйти резким шагом в сторону.

— Я много слышал о лондонском тумане, — тихим голосом продолжает Локи. Его лоб слегка нахмуривается, он фокусирует взгляд не на Баки, а на что-то за его спиной. — Например, что когда он опускается на город, он отрезает его от остального мира. Все становится не тем, что в действительности есть, и кажется, что может случится все что угодно. Контуры улиц размываются, люди превращаются в бледных призраков…

Баки подавляет зевок. Внезапно он чувствует себя старым и пресыщенным.

— Так ты вернешь меня обратно в будущее? — спрашивает он, вежливо, но требовательно. Лишь в гробу или в аду, как повезет, он будет вести бессмысленные светские беседы.

Локи не реагирует, не смотрит на него, будто и вовсе не слышит, но открывает рот:

— Что ждет тебя в будущем, Зимний Солдат?

Баки кривится. Это отвратительно: даже злодеи обращаются к нему, как к Зимнему Солдату.

— Жизнь?.. — отвечает он, и ему совершенно не нравится неуверенность в собственном голосе.

— Та же жизнь, которая ждет Стива Роджерса в чужом прошлом?

Отклоняя непрошеное предупреждение из далекого прошлого о том, что ни в коем случае нельзя смотреть в упор на солнце или на смерть, Баки поворачивается лицом к Локи.

— Это не имеет значения, — осторожно подбирая слова, говорит он. — У Стива были свои причины. А у меня…

— Это имеет значение, потому что контекст важен всегда, — перебивает Локи и встречается с ним взглядом.

И Баки осознает, что перед ним не человек, а существо, которое лишь носит человеческое лицо как маску. Оно враждебно, и его цели неизвестны.

— Хорошо, — если он хочет пережить этот разговор, то должен играть по правилам Локи. — Ты хотел со мной поговорить. Вот он я.

— Я ни о чем с тобой не хотел разговаривать, — Локи окидывает его презрительным взглядом. — Мне лишь было любопытно изучить аномалию.

Первое утверждение — ложь, второе служит подтверждением теории Баки о том, что все это путешествие во времени — ошибка.

— Хорошо, ты посмотрел, — кивает он, стараясь сохранить неподвижность тела, в надежде, что это обеспечит неподвижность ума, что поможет сохранить спокойствие. Он чувствует, даже вроде бы знает, что Локи не скажет ничего полезного, он скажет лишь то, что Баки слышать не хочет. Но его глупый рот открывается, и с его глупого языка срывается: — Поделишься выводами?

И Локи улыбается опасной улыбкой, подтверждая его опасения.

— Ты мог быть больше, чем ты есть, Зимний Солдат, но ты отринул часть своего прошлого, хотя ты никогда не сможешь убежать от того, кем ты был, — говорит он, будто поэт, пытающийся придать весомость своим словам. — Твой друг для тебя не хорош, но ты сам его выбрал, подобрал. Ты хотел его спасти от несправедливых обстоятельств, совершить бессмысленный подвиг, чтобы потом сказать себе: «Я — хороший человек». Это типично для молодого человека с идеалистическими наивными взглядами или… Для страдающего нарциссизмом и тщеславием. Возможно, ты и не планировал его спасать. Ты связал себя с ним, не потому что кому-то от этого лучше, а потому что это проще. Ты знал это. Он знал это. И вы были связаны секретным договором нездоровых отношений, который приводил вас шаг за шагом к постоянным неудачам и непрекращающимся страданиям. Ты…

Дальше Баки не слушает, он дышит, просто дышит. Потому что все, что он хочет, — это уничтожить, растоптать, раздавить, растереть самодовольное лицо этого типа.

Но Локи не знает, о чем говорит. Он ничего не знает. Он провоцирует, хочет драки.

И Баки готов этому типу ее обеспечить.

Он разжимает кулак, незаметно трясет рукой, чувствует, как скальпель скользит по коже, как касается холодным металлом его ладони.

Неожиданно рядом с ними раздается звук тормозящей машины.

— Лейтенант Барнс.

Он косится на нарушителя, узнает в нем агента-надсмотрщика. Тот сидит за рулем машины, хмурится, переводит взгляд с него на Локи и обратно.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю, но вас ожидают на встрече, — говорит он.

Скальпель оказывается между его пальцев, и Баки не совсем уверен, каков его следующий шаг, что он должен предпринять, кого убить первым…

Но Локи принимает решение за него: он поворачивается к этому агенту и говорит странное:

— Замечательно! Вы направляетесь в Военное ведомство? Какое совпадение! — затем он вглядывается в, как предполагает Баки, несуществующие часы на руке. — У меня на это время назначена встреча с военным секретарем.

— Но, сэр… Не положено… У меня инструкция…

Красноречивые попытки агента остановить Локи не достигают успеха: тот открывает дверь, садится в машину, смотрит на Баки и изображает на лице искреннее беспокойство.

— Лейтенант Барнс?

Баки скучает по металлической руке, по тому способу, как она двигалась, по издаваемому ею скрежету. Он помнит, как ее стабильность успокаивала, придавала уверенности, особенно, в то время, когда он ни в чем не был уверен, и собственное лицо в зеркале было сюрпризом.

Он скучает по ее силе, с которой он мог бы ударить по капоту машины один раз, два, три, наслаждаться звуком металла о металл, чтобы затем переключиться на лицо агента, превратить его в кровавое месиво, повернуться к Локи и… понять, что против него он бессилен.

Баки садится в машину и наклоняется к переднему сиденью.

— Как вы меня нашли? — требовательно спрашивает он.

— Я-я н-не искал, сэр. Мне сказали…

— Кто?

Агент молчит.

Он видел его с Локи. Он до сих пор видит его с Локи! Он видит, что тот — маршал.

Баки абсолютно уверен, что агент, если и не знает, то обязательно узнает о том, кто в это время настоящий маршал. И в СНР решат, что Баки водит дружбу с каким-то неумелым, но наглым шпионом, который не нашел форму попроще.

Напряжение в салоне машины растет. Оно смешивается с предвкушением, зависая в воздухе, витая между ними.

Баки перебирает в голове варианты ликвидации и способы избавиться от тела. У него нет времени, чтобы обставить все так, что никто не сможет не только заподозрить его, но и догадаться об истинной причине смерти.

Он косится на Локи, на лице которого нейтрально-вежливое выражение. Он не знает, в какие игры тот играет. Но один разговор с ним — и Баки что, готов убивать невинных людей для достижения каких-то глупых целей? Это… Он не хочет думать, что это говорит о нем, как о человеке.

Когда они подъезжают к ведомству, Локи благодарит агента, дружелюбно улыбается Баки и выходит.

Баки некоторое время наблюдает за тем, как он удаляется, переходит дорогу и теряется в толпе.

— Сэр?

Он бросает угрожающий взгляд в сторону агента. Тот бледнеет и отворачивается.

Баки не знает, что с ним делать, не знает, как он сейчас столкнется со Стивом.

Он зол. Он хочет что-нибудь разрушить.

И это его одновременно пугает и странно воодушевляет.

***

— …Вот он! Эй, лейтенант, — раздается голос с британским акцентом. — Ты знаешь, почему мы здесь?

Внутри первыми он видит будущих Воющих коммандос, которые даже в очереди на собеседование придерживаются друг друга.

И, видимо, он слишком долго молчит, потому что Фэлсворт как-то обеспокоенно на него смотрит.

— Джеймс?

— Сам ты Джеймс, — что, кстати, правда. Баки фыркает и немного приходит в себя.

Фэлсворт слегка улыбается, но затем снова выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Все в порядке?

— Конечно. Все отлично. Все просто замечательно, — он не думает, что фальшивые ответ и улыбка обманут кого-либо, но без них он развалится.

— Что мы здесь делаем? Говорят, это собеседование, — вмешивается Дуган. — С каких это пор в армии проводят собеседования?

— Это для каких-нибудь секретных миссий, я вам точно говорю, — отвечает Дернир, затем как-то нервно озирается по сторонам и громким шепотом добавляет: — Им нужны шпионы!

Гейб закатывает глаза.

— Ага. Шпионов именно так и вербуют — на собеседовании, — говорит он с сухим юмором.

Это шутка, но паранойя Баки издевательски нашептывает в ухо, что Гейбу точно известно, как именно вербуют шпионов.

— Джимми?

Баки бросает на Дугана не совсем поддельный угрожающий взгляд.

Тот лишь посмеивается.

И Баки отвлекается, представляет, как его, Зимнего Солдата, заставляет замереть не Стив со своим: «Баки?», а Дуган с: «Джимми?», как он затем убивает его со словами: «Не называй меня так», а обработчику вместо отчета о миссии сообщает: «Я — не Джимми».

— Да, набор в элитный отряд. И я хочу вас в нем видеть, — кивает Баки, усилием воли возвращая себя к действительности.

— Но зачем тогда собеседование? — непонимающе спрашивает Морита и чешет затылок.

— СНР хочет создать у Капитана Америка иллюзию контроля, — отвечает он так, как говорит ему паранойя, которую хорошо подпитывают вызванные словами Локи ядовитые мысли и чувства.

Баки все еще злится, но не может и не хочет сделать перерыв, подышать, привести разум в порядок. Он немного упивается злобой, которая будто направлена на весь мир.

Парни странно переглядываются.

— Хорошо, — осторожно говорит Фэлсворт. — Если мы тебе нужны в этом отряде, мы там будем. Просто позаботься об этом со своей стороны.

И все согласно кивают.

— Да, — тупо говорит Баки, немного тронутый такой преданностью или… назойливостью.

Да. Ему в этом состоянии лучше не давать оценку всему происходящему и увиденному.

— Лейтенант?

Он оборачивается на голос рядовой Лоррейн.

Она выглядит напряженной, а морщинки между бровями выдают ее беспокойство.

Но затем она замечает парней за его спиной, ее лицо разглаживается, и на губах появляется кокетливая улыбка.

— Ждут только вас, — говорит она как-то двусмысленно, затем медленно разворачивается и, покачивая бедрами, скрывается за поворотом.

Морита тихо свистит. Гейб смотрит на Баки, пучит глаза, шевелит бровями. Дуган и Дернир с загадочными физиономиями хлопают его по плечу, словно с чем-то поздравляют.

Что за придурки.

Баки ловит взгляд Фэлсворта и закатывает глаза. Он думает, что тот тоже хочет на это закатить глаза, но ему мешают какие-нибудь чисто английские этикетные правила. Англичане — странные.

Гейб, все еще шевеля бровями, говорит что-то похабное и получает тычок от Дугана, который сообщает, что Баки теперь обязан сделать из нее приличную женщину, с кольцом и прочим.

Баки показывает им палец и под притворно-возмущенные крики уходит.

***

В выделенном для собеседования просторном кабинете за массивным столом неловко сидит Стив. Он видит Баки и отмечает его присутствие легким кивком.

Баки это совершенно не нравится. Он открывает рот, чтобы поприветствовать Стива, как положено, но резко закрывает, щелкая зубами.

Над Стивом, прислонившись боком к краю стола, со скрещенными руками на груди нависает Пегги Картер.

Она встречается с Баки взглядом и слегка хмурится, затем грациозно отталкивается от края и отходит от Стива на соответствующее правилам приличия расстояние.

Баки искусственно растягивает губы в улыбке и косится на рядовую Лоррейн, которая сидит у двери за печатной машинкой.

— Я думал, что секретарь — вы, агент, — доброжелательным тоном говорит он, чувствуя, как по его спине проходит волна предвкушающей дрожи, как перед дракой.

— Нет. Но протоколирование тоже входит в мои должностные обязанности, — вежливо отвечает Картер.

И в них, видимо, входит отрабатывание методов соблазнения на Капитане Америка и, возможно, его сексуальное обслуживание.

Баки дает себе мысленную оплеуху.

Не совсем справедливо так думать о ней и о Стиве.

Но мир несправедлив.

Несправедливо, что СНР манипулирует Стивом.

Несправедливо, что СНР станет Щитом, а Щит — Гидрой.

Нет справедливости в возможности того, что история неизменчива, что Баки ничего не меняет.

И есть в нем часть, которая ничего и не хочет менять, — это тоже несправедливо.

Может быть, Локи прав о нем, а, может быть, нет. Может быть, Локи не из этого времени. Может быть, он здесь в ловушке.

И если бог не знает, как выбраться отсюда, то ни Баки, ни какие-либо его союзники из будущего, тем более, не смогут узнать.

Тогда у Баки нет выбора, он не может себе позволить играть роль случайного зрителя.

Он заставляет себя открыть рот и спросить:

— Манипуляции тоже входят в ваши должностные обязанности?

— Лейтенант, — предупреждающе говорит Стив.

— Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, — спокойным, уверенным тоном говорит Картер.

Баки устало трет глаза.

У него нет навыков, нет опыта в интригах, соблазнениях и тонких словесных играх. Он не умеет и не хочет обращать все в собственную пользу.

— Откуда у вас разведданные об оружейных заводах Гидры? — прямо спрашивает он.

Плечи Картер слегка напрягаются. И она бросает на Стива какой-то беспомощный взгляд.

Стив ей кивает и поднимается из-за стола.

— На каком основании вы задаете этот вопрос? — требует он. — Я не понимаю…

— СНР знало о них до того, как ты им сообщил, — перебивает Баки.

Стив открывает рот, закрывает, затем немного опускает голову, смотрит на него исподлобья, упрямо и непокорно.

— Я не знаю, зачем ты это делаешь, _Джеймс_ , — и Баки коробит, с каким ядом и какое имя он говорит. Стив впервые к нему обращается по имени. И это _Джеймс_ — кошмар наяву. Будет ли уместным сейчас попросить Стива называть его Баки? — Но я прошу тебя, как старший по званию, остановиться.

Видимо, все-таки это не будет уместным.

Хотя Стив ничего не знает об уместности. Он указывает Баки, что он — старший по званию, но при этом к нему, младшему, обращается по имени.

Баки делает контролируемый вдох, затем — выдох. Он кивает в сторону притихшей Картер и просто говорит:

— Спроси свою девушку.

— Пегги не имеет к этому никакого отношения, — качает головой Стив. — Я знаю, что это между мной и тобой. Не думай, что я не понимаю…

— Спроси ее, — резко перебивает Баки. Он не уверен, что хочет знать, _что_ именно Стив понимает.

Стив замолкает и бросает на Картер неуверенный взгляд.

— Пегги?

В ответ она прячет глаза и красноречиво молчит.

И Стиву этого достаточно. Он — умный. Он все схватывает налету.

— Пегги, — как-то умоляюще говорит он.

К горлу Баки подступает ком, который он не может сглотнуть.

Стараясь казаться случайным, он делает шаг в сторону стола, тянется рукой к графину с водой, наливает ее в стакан.

До его ушей доносится какой-то восторженный вздох.

Он бросает взгляд в сторону рядовой Лоррейн.

Та выглядит очарованной разыгрывающимся бесплатным представлением, ведь оно обладает всеми атрибутами трагедии: любовь, предательство, он, она и ревнивый придурок, разрушающий все к чему прикасается.

— Стив, — голос Картер устойчив. — Пожалуйста, не принимай это лично. Я просто выполняю свою работу, вот и все…

— Я — твоя работа? — Стив вроде бы спрашивает удивительно спокойным голосом, но Баки удается услышать в нем нотки глубоко загнанной злости и, возможно, даже чувства предательства. — Нет. Не отвечай. Я…

Он резко замолкает, судя по звуку шагов и скрипу, возвращается к столу и садится.

А Баки подносит стакан ко рту, делает судорожный глоток, который совершенно не смывает чувство вины.

— Я больше не нуждаюсь в вашем присутствии, _агент_.

И холодные сухие слова Стива вызывают в Баки волну мрачного удовлетворения.

Он кривится и снова делает глоток воды.

Возможно, Локи прав, и он действительно страдает нарциссизмом и тщеславием.

— Как прикажете, капитан, — четким профессиональным тоном говорит Картер, затем тише добавляет: — Прости, Стив, но… Все, что я говорила, — правда. Ты предназначен для большего. А наши отношения… Есть разница между работой и личной жизнью. Я… Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты поймешь…

— Я понимаю разницу между правдой и ложью, правильным и неправильным, — голос Стива суров, но этой суровости противоречит последующий усталый вздох. — Но… Я думал, что между нами… Я не могу, Пегги. Извини, я просто не могу…

Баки не знает и не хочет знать, что именно видит Картер в выражении лица или глаз Стива, но она отступает. Он слышит ее легкие шаги, слышит, как она открывает и закрывает дверь.

Он немного поворачивает голову и косится на Стива.

Тот пустым взглядом смотрит в документы.

— Стив… — Баки прикусывает губу: он не уверен, что хочет сказать.

Стив поднимает голову и рассеянно смотрит на рядовую Лоррейн.

— Не могли бы вы пригласить… кого-нибудь?

Она что-то отвечает и покидает кабинет.

Стив бросает на Баки короткий, но затравленный взгляд. И Баки прилагает определенное волевое усилие, чтобы подавить самые естественные для него желания: сократить между ними расстояние, прикоснуться к Стиву, обнять, предложить комфорт и утешение.

— Мне жаль, Стив, — искренне говорит он. — Я…

Но у него нет оправдания.

Стив небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Все в порядке.

Он лжет.

Баки делает шаг к нему и замирает, когда Стив окидывает его оценивающим взглядом.

— Вы выглядите нездоровым, лейтенант.

Он и чувствует себя нездоровым.

— Кошмарные ночь и утро, — честно отвечает Баки, торопливо поправляя форму и приглаживая волосы.

— Да, я слышал.

Баки слегка сужает глаза.

— И что именно ты слышал, Стив?

Стив отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Я слышал крики… Я… Если вам нужна моя помощь, вы всегда можете ее попросить, — неуверенно говорит он, затем улыбается одним уголком рта, смотрит на Баки и добавляет: — Вместо того, чтобы испуганно убегать.

Баки опускает взгляд.

— Спасибо, — он прокашливается. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что в мои намерения не входило причинить тебе боль. Я...

Он хотел и хочет защитить Стива. Но он не может ему об этом сказать, верно? Они еще не друзья, но могут ими стать.

— Я уверен, что вы все уладите между собой, — торопливо добавляет Баки и вымученно улыбается. — Она — любовь всей твоей жизни, верно? Вы созданы друг для друга — это все знают. Все будет хорошо.

Лицо Стива принимает странное выражение.

Баки нервно передергивает плечами и открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то глупое, сентиментальное, не имеющее к Картер никакого отношения, возможно, попросить называть его Баки или выразить надежду, что они станут друзьями…

Но рядовая Лоррейн открывает дверь, и за ней перепугано следует первый кандидат.

Баки смотрит на Стива, тот кивает и в одно мгновение превращается в Капитана Америка.

А Баки не в кого превращаться.

Он занимает позицию слева от Стива, складывает руки за спиной и направляет взгляд исподлобья на первую жертву.

Стив что-то говорит, но Баки прислушивается к шуму за окном и стуку печатной машинки.

Он думает, что Локи прав и не прав одновременно.

Это не Стив для Баки не хорош, а Баки — для Стива.


	5. Часть 5, в которой Баки — само совершенство

Баки прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы скрыть зевок.

Эти собеседования очень скучные.

Он стоит, прислонившись к стене, за спиной Стива, пока тот задает не совсем стандартные вопросы. Он читает их с листа бумаги, что Баки находит умилительным: Стив подготовился.

Ему, к разочарованию Баки, нет дела до навыков и способностей собеседуемых. Он больше обеспокоен их моральной устойчивостью, твердостью характера, отношением к окружающему миру, взглядами на общество.

Ну, Баки немного преувеличивает, некоторые вопросы хороши, например, для анализа соотношения общественных и личных целей, оценки показателей силы темперамента.

Но они набирают людей в десантно-диверсионный отряд. И все, что Стив, видимо, так ценит в людях, Баки кажется незначительным.

Сейчас, например, Стив разочарован ответом одного из кандидатов, судя по форме и знакам различия, первого сержанта Корпуса морской пехоты США. На вопрос: «Вы хотите убивать нацистов?», тот как-то зло ответил: «Да. Они все должны умереть».

Баки очень подозрителен не к ответу, а к тому факту, что он — морпех. Сейчас все силы морской пехоты США должны быть брошены против Японии, а он здесь. Либо чей-то ставленник, либо шпион, либо и то, и другое.

А насчет ответа: возможно, в желании смерти всем нацистам он и переходит черту, но это кажется вполне уместным. Он выглядит молодым, даже слишком, но уже испытавшим самое страшное на войне: когда на твоих глазах после пулеметной очереди выворачивает наружу человеческие тела, превращая лица в кровавые маски, или сносит головы, будто это ничто, отрывает руки и ноги, а ты беспомощно смотришь на это, и ты все еще жив. Твоих почти друзей, соратников нет, но ты жив.

Баки так не хочет этого для Стива. Он не хочет, чтобы Стив потерял все свои физические и моральные силы, чтобы он настолько устал воевать, что готов был бы идти на самоубийственные подвиги с одним желанием, чтобы этот ад наконец закончился.

— Сколько вам лет, сержант? — спрашивает Баки, отвлекаясь от депрессивных мыслей.

— Достаточно, — как-то упрямо не отвечает он на вопрос, затем заметно тушуется и добавляет: — Сэр.

Баки едва удерживается от улыбки.

— Ладно, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. У Стива свои скучные вопросы, у Баки свои, которые, как ему кажется, намного веселее. — Вы — снайпер. Расскажите о своих действиях при артиллерийском огне противника.

В ответ морпех с каким-то облегчением улыбается.

— Буду стрелять по наиболее опасным для своих целям: офицерам, гранатометчикам, связистам, пулеметным, минометным расчетам.

— Это все хорошо. Но как вы их определите? Если, допустим все — и рядовые, и командный состав — в одинаковой форме без знаков отличия.

— Так не бывает…

Сейчас — нет, но в будущем, думает Баки.

— Предположим, что бывает.

Морпех на мгновение выглядит присмиревшим, но затем расправляет плечи, выпячивает подбородок и говорит:

— Я не уверен, сэр.

— И это тоже ответ.

Вероятно, он не прост, но Баки он нравится. Парень не вполне осознанно или все-таки вполне понимает, что не должен угождать старшему по званию, и за все, что он скажет, возможно, придется нести ответственность.

— Но для будущего: ориентируйтесь на командно-властное поведение, выправку, жесты, на наличие биноклей, короткоствольного оружия. Смотрите дальше — там, скорее всего, и будет кто-то, кто за все отвечает. И он подлежит немедленному уничтожению.

Когда морпех серьезно кивает, Баки решает, что должен запомнить его имя.

Стив благодарит его и отпускает с каким-то патриотическим напутствием.

Ох, Стив…

Баки не помнит, чтобы с ним вот так в прошлый раз кто-либо беседовал. Лишь Филлипс отвел его в сторону, чтобы не приказать, а попросить приглядывать за Стивом. Баки тогда ему сказал, что это его работа с тринадцати лет.

Со следующими кандидатами происходит то же самое. Стив задает свои вопросы, Баки — свои. Некоторые из них реагируют слишком эмоционально, когда Баки не совсем удовлетворен их неполными ответами.

Когда еще один солдат марширует из кабинета после требования дополнить свой ответ на вопрос: «Назовите характерные признаки наличия войск противника в населенном пункте?», Стив бросает на Баки раздраженно уставший взгляд. И это так похоже на то, что его Стив сделал бы, что Баки улыбается ему, чтобы затем округлить глаза и, изображая невинность, спросить:

— Что-то не так?

— Мы так никого не наберем, — говорит Стив или, скорее, ноет.

Будь они друзьями, Баки уверен, что Стив не удержался бы: он или схватился бы за голову обеими руками, либо устало уронил бы ее на стол, возможно, даже легонько, несколько раз стукнул бы лбом о поверхность стола и сказал бы: «Баки-и-и».

— …А потом мне придется идти к полковнику Филлипсу и… — Стив резко замолкает. — Он тоже в _этом_ участвовал.

Мгновение Баки не знает, о чем он говорит.

Глаза Стива слегка сужаются. Он смотрит на него с подозрением и непонимающе спрашивает:

— Почему ты вчера не сказал? Почему сейчас?

Баки стремится к честности между ними: прямоте, искренности в словах и поступках. Он как можно более небрежно пожимает плечами и признается:

— Вчера ты выглядел счастливым.

Стив замирает. Его выражение лица становится непроницаемым, а взгляд пристальным.

Баки мгновенно хочет сказать что-то несерьезное, но в этом отпадает необходимость, когда дверь открывается, и рядовая Лоррейн приводит Фэлсворта.

Начинается.

Стив время от времени бросает на него недоуменные взгляды, когда замечает, что он особо не вмешивается. И, чтобы немного пораздражать Стива, Баки спрашивает Фэлсворта о том, в каких войсках, где воевал, каким оружием владеет, как чувствует себя его жена, собирается ли он дать своим будущим детям такие чудесные имена, как Джеймс и Стив.

Остальные Воющие коммандос получают такое же обращение.

Терпение или любопытство Стива достигает предела. Когда за Моритой закрывается дверь, он, ерзая на стуле, нетерпеливо спрашивает:

— Что с ними? Почему ты хочешь их?

— С одними был на поле боя, с другими — в одной камере. Они хороши. И я доверяю им прикрывать твою спину.

Стив снова одаривает его этим пристальным взглядом.

— И свою тоже? — с намеком на дерзость спрашивает он.

— Да.

Но Баки не особо беспокоится о своей спине.

— Хорошо, — кивает Стив. — Расскажи мне о них.

Неожиданно на Баки снисходит какое-то вдохновение, и он говорит:

— Лучше я покажу.

***

Ближе к вечеру поток людей на собеседование иссякает.

Рядовая Лоррейн аккуратно раскладывает протоколы и передает им устное распоряжение Филлипса, чтобы к завтрашнему утру на его столе был список на согласование.

Они серьезно кивают, желают ей хорошего вечера и уходят.

Баки не удивлен обнаружить на выходе из Ведомства будущих Воющих коммандос. Он обещал Дугану, что следующее посещение паба не пропустит, а у того хорошая память. И, возможно, он обеспокоен состоянием Баки: по всем параметрам его поведение после плена необычно для тех, кто его знает.

Парни неумело пытаются скрыть удивление и некоторую робость в присутствии Стива. Да, они с ним пересекались во время перехода из Австрии в Италию, но одно дело разговаривать с таким же солдатом в атмосфере возможного скорого боя, другое — общаться с вроде бы вымышленным героем в мирное время.

Дуган берет на себя ответственность: находит какого-то рядового, требует у того две служебные машины для нужд Капитана Америка. Глаза рядового округляются, и он, чуть ли не спотыкаясь, бежит, чтобы выполнить поручение. Выражение лица Стива просто драгоценно: между возмущением и смущением.

Как и в прошлый раз Баки не вмешивается и дает Стиву возможность самостоятельно наладить связи, чтобы вместе они — Капитан Америка и Воющие коммандос — почувствовали уверенность друг в друге.

После сегодняшнего Баки есть над чем подумать, например, о своих мотивах и мотивах СНР, об их сходстве и различиях. Но он хотя бы знает, что поступает со Стивом нехорошо. Ведь как говорят: осознание, что поступаешь плохо — первый шаг к изменениям.

Только дело в том, что Баки даже представить не может, как происходит этот процесс изменения, и он не особо хочет ни знать, ни меняться.

***

В пабе их или только его поджидает Локи.

И пока Дуган приветствует хозяина паба, Баки невозмутимо подходит к стойке, у которой сидит этот… Он не знает, как даже охарактеризовать Локи, чтобы в случае, если тот читает мысли, Баки мог рассчитывать на милосердие.

— Итак, — случайно начинает он, следя за изменениями положения рук и взгляда противника. С некоторым облегчением Баки отмечает, что Локи где-то потерял форму маршала. — Я прошел тест?

Это единственное логическое объяснение, которое он смог найти. Да, Локи был зол, но он подстерег его наедине, чтобы высказать некоторые действительно провокационные вещи. И у этого всего была какая-то цель.

Конечно, возможно, что никакой цели вовсе не было. Что такова сущность Локи — провоцировать хаос, а затем с расстояния за ним наблюдать.

Этот вариант в краткосрочной перспективе усложнил бы Баки жизнь, но в долгосрочной — все было бы намного проще.

— Не совсем, солдат, — отвечает Локи с улыбкой. — Было любопытно…

И он, конечно, не договаривает.

— И что именно было _любопытно_? — спрашивает Баки, словно по сценарию, текст которого слово в слово знает лишь Локи.

— Увидеть твой эмоциональный отклик, конечно, — говорит тот таким тоном, которым говорят, что погода сегодня — ветреная, а вечером ожидается дождь.

Баки наблюдает, как Стив и остальные садятся за стол, как Дуган идет заказывать напитки. Они совершенно не обращают на него и Локи внимания. Магия, наверное.

— Ты не воспринял мои слова, как личное оскорбление, — продолжает Локи. — Нет. Ты был затронут чем-то иным.

О, Баки воспринял их лично. Но ненадолго. 

Да, у него есть проблемы с воспоминаниями и принятием своего прошлого, но это нормальное состояние для него. Он почти уверен, что не страдает тщеславием и нарциссизмом. Ну, может быть, лишь самую малость. И Баки знает, что помогает Стиву не для того, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошим человеком. Он никогда не чувствовал себя хорошим или достойным. Он всегда имел гадкие мысли. И он не доверял себе делать правильные вещи, но зато он мог всегда положиться в этом на Стива, который знает, что правильно, а что нет. Стив — его компас.

— Стив Роджерс, — вырывает его из мыслей голос Локи, и Баки знает, что сейчас услышит. — Стив Роджерс из твоего времени. Он — первопричина.

— Как это? — с притворной наивностью спрашивает Баки.

Подходит его очередь сделать заказ у бармена, и он жестом показывает, что ему то же самое, что у Локи.

— Все наоборот. Я ошибся, — отвечает Локи небрежным тоном. И Баки немного удивлен такой простоте в признании собственной ошибки. — Ты думаешь, что это ты не хорош для своего друга. Ты думаешь, что он не планировал спасать именно тебя, что он спасал тебя по эгоистическим причинам, и не потому, что это лучше для тебя, а проще для него. И между вами был секретный договор, о котором ты не знал, но твой друг знал и думал, что ты знаешь. Поэтому ты был удивлен, когда он ушел без какой-либо мысли о тебе.

Да, да, да, раздраженно думает Баки. Собственные мысли, сказанные так небрежно вслух, что-то делают с его глазами. То он злится, то почти плачет. В его голове, чему он не удивлен, полный беспорядок.

Усилием воли он отвлекает себя от депрессивных мыслей кое-чем более интересным. Судя по всему, Локи знает его Стива, знает что-то о его миссии. Баки перебирает все разговоры со Стивом и остальными об их путешествии во времени.

— Ты из 2012 года, — говорит он и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как Локи на мгновение замирает. — Ты встретил Стива Роджерса из будущего. И он причина, почему ты здесь застрял.

Последнее предложение — лишь догадка, основанная на том, с какой ненавистью Локи произносил и произносит имя Стива.

Баки получает в ответ долгий взгляд, затем — резкую улыбку.

— А, возможно, что все не так, — в руке Локи откуда-то появляется ложка, которая начинает сама по себе сгибаться в сторону. — А вот _так_.

Баки растерянно хлопает глазами на согнутую ложку, затем — на Локи, с лица которого медленно сползает улыбка. Он как-то раздраженно хмурится.

Для общения с этим типом нужен гид и переводчик, думает Баки.

— _Ложки нет_? — говорит тот таким тоном, будто ждет, что эта загадочная фраза все объяснит, но Баки непонимающе пожимает плечами. — Где ты провел последние 20 лет? В пещере?

— В холодильнике, — честно отвечает он.

И улыбка вновь возвращается на лицо Локи.

— Так что ты хочешь от меня? — спрашивает Баки.

Он чувствует усталость от всего этого взаимодействия.

Локи изучает его некоторое время, и он хочет ерзать на месте от его взгляда, но терпеливо ждет ответа.

— Просто не вмешивайся, — окончательным и серьезным тоном говорит этот тип, резко встает и уходит.

Звуки, запахи, которые, оказывается, все это время были приглушены, достигают ушей и носа Баки.

Он встает и, механически переставляя ноги, направляется к столу, который занимают его… друзья, соратники? Он не знает. Все-таки разговоры с богом — это слишком большой стресс.

В тот момент, когда он садится и делает глоток… чая? Серьезно? Локи все это время пил чай? Баки качает головой и замечает, что все немного напряжены: одни странно смотрят на Стива, а другие — в собственные кружки.

— Как дела? — выбалтывает он первое, что приходит в голову.

Гейб подмигивает ему.

— После войны я вернусь героем, как Баки. И все дамы будут за мной увиваться.

О.

Стив спросил их, что они собираются делать после войны.

Разве такие вопросы задают, Стив?

Но Баки все равно задумывается над ответом.

В прошлый раз он не верил, что переживет ее. Война и сейчас кажется чем-то постоянным, после нее будто ничего нет.

— Убей Шмидта для начала, герой, — с ехидной ноткой в голосе говорит Дуган, а затем театральным жестом хлопает себя по лбу. — О, извини, он уже мертв.

Гейб пинает его под столом и обращается к Баки:

— Расскажи нам, как ты убил Шмидта. А то от тебя мы этой истории не слышали. Кто-то говорит, что пулей в лоб, кто-то, что ты скинул его в шахту.

Голову он его скинул в шахту. _Голову._

— Это было просто, — отвечает Баки с наигранным высокомерием. — Я знал, что, чтобы его победить, от меня требуется лишь одно: показаться ему на глаза.

Гейб непонимающе переглядывается с Дуганом.

— Что? — выдыхает Морита.

— Да. И я был прав, — серьезно кивает Баки, наклоняется над столом и обводит всех взглядом. — Мы встретились с ним на мосту. Под нами свирепствовал огонь, но глаза Шмидта были направлены только на меня. Они расширились, и я знал, что вот оно… Он понял истину! И он подтвердил мои мысли, когда сделал шаг назад, приложил руку к сердцу и сказал с надрывом: «Я не имею права жить в мире, где есть такое совершенство!» Затем он выхватил нож у меня из рук и перерезал себе горло, но… Но ему этого было недостаточно! Он еще и с моста сбросился!

Фэлсворт несолидно давится пивом.

Дернир по-французски говорит: «Вот трепло».

А Гейб недоверчиво смотрит на Баки, затем фыркает и хлопает его по плечу.

— А мы с Дум-Думом переживали, что тебе тот докторишка язык укоротил.

— Да, мы начали скучать по твоему пустозвонству, — говорит Дуган.

Парни посмеиваются.

— Говори за себя, — добавляет Гейб.

— Пустозвонство? — притворно обижается Баки. — Прошу прощения, но это не пустозвонство, а ораторское мастерство. Я — оратор, как Сократ.

— Сократ был древнегреческим философом и мыслителем, — сообщает позабавленный Фэлсворт.

— Не древнеримским? — голос Мориты не уверен, и сам он сосредоточенно хмурится.

Дуган фыркает.

— Я не думал, что в Японии знают о чем-то неяпонском.

— Отстань. Ты знаешь, что я из Фресно, — беззлобно говорит Морита.

— Еще раз расскажи нам, где именно Фресно в Японии?

Парни начинают насмехаться друг над другом.

Баки расслабляется и делает глоток чая, который не так уж плох: со вкусом мяты и чего-то слабо узнаваемого. Он косится на Стива.

Который тоже выглядит расслабленным, возможно, даже немного счастливым. 

И Баки позволяет себе полюбоваться его профилем: покрытым легкой щетиной подбородком, приоткрытыми губами, длинными ресницами, отбрасывающими тени на щеки. Это вызывает трепетное ощущение внутри него, согревающее и немного щекочущее.

Неожиданно Стив бросает в его сторону вроде бы случайный взгляд, но он задерживает его. И, возможно, из-за приглушенного освещения или из-за каких-то примесей в чае Баки ощущает странное напряжение между ними.

Он чувствует, как его дыхание сбивается. 

Он должен отвести взгляд, перестать смотреть на Стива глазами влюбленного щенка.

После мысленной оплеухи Баки усмехается одним уголком рта, подмигивает Стиву и переводит все внимание на Дернира, ругающего Дугана по-французски.

Ему неожиданно любопытно на мгновение представить, что он собирается делать после войны. Впервые он рассматривает возможность того, чтобы не возвращаться, а остаться здесь. Стив из будущего в нем не нуждается. Баки — не дурак, он понял намек, когда Стив ушел.

С этим Стивом у Баки нет никакого возможного секретного договора. Этот Стив не ждет от него быть тем, кем он не является, тем, кому место в музее. Да, он не согласен с Баки, но он его, возможно, уважает. Баки надеется на это.

И если он примет решение остаться, у него будет возможность увидеть маму и сестер. Он не помнит их лиц. Он помнит смех, объятья, чувство нужности, целостности. Эти неполные воспоминания часто утешали его в то время, когда он был в бегах от Гидры и Стива.

Если он останется, он сможет иметь все то, что Гидра забрала у него.

Зачем ему возвращаться туда, где он никому не нужен?

Сэм справится без него.

Стив… Стив стар. Он в скором времени умрет, и Баки будет скорбеть. Но о ком или о чем он будет скорбеть? У него ведь мало общего с тем Стивом, который прожил целую жизнь без него. Баки не знает его. Он _этого_ Стива лучше знает, чем старого.

— Я вернусь домой, — неожиданно говорит он, заставляя парней остановить болтовню и уставиться на него. — Увижу семью. А дальше… Какая разница? Разберусь.

Фэлсворт одобрительно кивает, а Дуган поднимает кружку и говорит:

— За семьи, которые нас ждут дома. За их безопасность.

***

По крыше автомобиля негромко стучат капли дождя.

Баки боковым зрением замечает украдкой брошенные Стивом в его сторону взгляды.

Он не берется думать о том, что у того в голове. Подобные размышления дадут ему или слишком большую надежду, как тогда, в Ваканде, или сильно ударят по чувству собственного достоинства, как после ухода и возвращения Стива.

Они вступают в здание, и из темноты как призрак выходит Картер.

Баки никогда не признается, что хотя у него, как у суперсолдата, частота сердечных сокращений намного ниже, чем у обычного человека, его сердце при ее появлении ускоряет ритм. Не от испуга, конечно. Нет. Баки не боится Картер… Просто от неожиданности. Да.

— Добрый вечер, — говорит она.

— Пегги, — голос Стива взволнован, но его лицо приобретает испуганное и напряженное выражение, но оно мгновенно разглаживается. Он слегка кивает. — Добрый вечер, агент Картер.

— Я хотела лично сообщить, что Говард ждет вас завтра утром для тестирования нового снаряжения. И после вашего отсутствия на награждении в Вашингтоне с вами хотят встретиться несколько журналистов.

Баки нет необходимости смотреть на Стива, чтобы знать, что тот хочет категорически отказаться от последней то ли просьбы, то ли предложения. Он понимает, что после работы на Объединенные организации обслуживания Стив не хочет иметь ничего общего с какой-либо публичностью, но Баки также помнит, как его Стива угнетало наследие Капитана Америка, как символа нации.

Поэтому он решает вмешаться прежде, чем Стив скажет что-либо глупое.

— Спасибо, агент, — говорит он и как можно более дружелюбно улыбается. Ему немного неловко перед Картер после сегодняшнего. — Я думаю, это хорошая идея поговорить с журналистами.

Боковым зрением Баки замечает, что Стив возмущенно смотрит на него.

Ах, да.

Сейчас Стив считает, что если люди узнают реального Стива Роджерса, они разочаруются или что-то вроде того. Стив — такой глупый. И сложный.

— Спасибо, лейтенант. Я и не ожидала от вас другого ответа, — Картер говорит вроде бы обычным вежливым тоном, но есть в нем некоторая язвительность. Затем она добавляет неожиданное: — Учитывая, из какой семьи вы вышли.

О.

Баки ловит удивленный взгляд Стива. Он хочет сказать: «Приятель, для меня это такой же сюрприз». Но он крепче сжимает челюсти, чтобы не раскрыть себя, как какой-то неряшливый новичок.

— И еще… Не могли бы вы уделить мне минутку вашего времени, капитан? — ее тон на этот раз осторожный, даже немного надеющийся. — Нам предстоит вместе работать, и я хотела бы уладить между нами возможное недопонимание.

Стив открывает рот. Баки уверен, что он хочет отказаться.

И прежде, чем это произойдет Баки кладет руку ему на плечо и мягко сжимает, большим пальцем слегка поглаживая воротник. Пытается передать взглядом то, что думает: «Не будь придурком, Стив». Когда дружеский жест задерживается дольше необходимого, Баки резко отдергивает руку и, игнорируя беспомощный взгляд Стива, уходит.

Он хочет остаться и, как в любовных романах, играть роль дуэньи Стива. Защищать его от посягательств Картер: следить, чтобы они находились друг от друга на соответствующем правилам приличия расстоянии, чтобы не смотрели друг на друга дольше положенного, чтобы вели лишь светские беседы и прочее.

Но он не может.

Они должны все выяснить между собой без его вмешательства.

Обиды между союзниками во время войны — роскошь, которую они не могут себе позволить.

Тем более, Стив в любом случае ее простит. Баки он все прощает.

Он аккуратно закрывает дверь и рутинно проверяет комнату на предмет безопасности.

Он должен каким-то образом выяснить, что с его семьей не так в этой вселенной.

Он должен был сделать это раньше, а не вести себя настолько самонадеянно, как дилетант. Это непростительно.

Что он знает сейчас?

Со слов Картер, они, его семья, или кто-то из них — публичный человек. И ей этот человек или люди не нравятся.

Замечательно.

Будто кто-то сверху подслушал не совсем оформившиеся планы Баки о том, чтобы остаться в этом времени, увидеться с матерью и сестрами, и этот кто-то решил наказать его за эгоизм и высокомерие.

Ну, спасибо тебе, кто бы ты ни был.


	6. Часть 6, в которой Баки не сгибает ложку силой мысли

Ножны через плечо не очень удобны, но эстетичны. Они идеально повторяют форму тела, но расположены под таким углом, что, выхватывая полукруговым движением нож, Баки может случайно себе навредить. Хотя для его здоровья эти царапины не особо критичны, но они критично бьют по самолюбию Старка.

Вся разработанная им система ножен охватывает правую голень, правое и левое бедро, живот, поясницу, грудь и левую подмышку. Баки настаивает на включение в нее и левой руки.

Когда ассистент Старка без вопросов записывает его требования, Баки испытывает удовлетворение, но и беспокойство тоже: ножны и их элементы крепления вызывают в нем странное чувство фамильярности, источник которого он не может определить.

Старк позаботился и о складных ножах, которые Баки может смело назвать произведениями искусства. Одной рукой они быстро и просто открываются, надежно чувствуются в ладони и имеют карманный зажим.

Ножи с фиксированным клинком им не уступают.

Баки стоит обнаженный по пояс, пока ассистент Старка снимает с него дополнительные мерки, ворча о правилах эксплуатации.

— Ну как? — раздается за спиной голос Старка.

Баки нетерпеливо дергает один из тугих ремней и получает шлепок по руке от недовольного ассистента.

— Я не уверен, что смогу в них спать…

— _Спать…_

Тон Старка недоверчив, но сам он не выглядит удивленным.

Он жестом отпускает ассистента, затем достает портсигар из кармана брюк, вытаскивает сигарету и спички, прикуривает и небрежно кидает спичку на пол, где, видимо, кто-то другой должен будет ее подобрать.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что единственный, кто может тебе противостоять — это Стив? — как-то небрежно говорит он и подносит к губам сигарету.

…Старк говорит о том, о чем Баки думает?

Он пожимает плечами и, подражая Старку, небрежно спрашивает:

— Что? Зачем Стиву мне противостоять?

— Вот и я говорю, что незачем, — слишком жизнерадостно отвечает Старк. — Вам ведь пока нечего делить. Хотя… Если и ты неровно дышишь к Картер, то…

Баки смеется.

— Ну у тебя и фантазия.

— Нет. Картер определенно не в твоем вкусе, — рассеянно продолжает Старк, игнорируя слова Баки. Он снова прикуривает, медленно выпускает дым, а затем как-то остро смотрит на него. — Ты не так осторожен, как думаешь. У СНР нет веских доказательств. Но мне для подтверждения достаточно одного факта — твоего уклонения от медицинского осмотра.

Баки резко гасит улыбку и исподлобья пристально смотрит на Старка.

— Эй, полегче, солдат, — говорит тот. И хотя весь его вид от закатанных рукавов до сигареты во рту небрежно невозмутим, он делает несколько шагов назад. — Я ни с кем не делился своими выводами.

Баки расслабляется и улыбается.

— Хорошо.

Изо рта Старка смешно выпадает сигарета.

— Черт, — говорит он и, как-то нервно посмеиваясь, тянется за новой сигаретой. — А ты хорош для простого парня с Юга, Барнс… Так, о чем это я… Вот зачем спать с ножами? Тебе ведь достаточно одним мизинцем до кого-нибудь дотронуться, и — пуф — они отлетят от тебя, как…

Дальнейшее его щебетание Баки не слушает.

Итак, если о нем, как о суперсолдате, знает Старк, то скоро узнает и СНР. Паранойя Баки уверена, что им, на самом деле, не нужны веские доказательства, им нужны рычаги давления. К паранойе подключается фантазия, подкидывая картинки того, как СНР с благими намерениями прибегает к дезинформации, угрозам, подставе, саботажу и предательству.

И он с Юга.

Баки надеется не с того самого Юга, где лелеют историю, поминая каждый год погибших почти сто лет назад солдат в Гражданской войне. Он не очень хорош в истории.

Он не помнит деталей, но уверен, что его семья переехала из Индианы в Нью-Йорк. Возможно, в этой вселенной они никуда не переезжали.

Должен ли у него быть южный акцент? Хотя, если бы он им и обладал, а затем после плена тот внезапно исчез — это было бы знаком, сигнализирующим остальным, что с ним явно что-то не так.

Возможно, в Индиане не говорят с южным акцентом, или он не из Индианы, а откуда-то севернее.

Баки чувствует, что потерпел неудачу уже в тот момент, когда очнулся на столе Золы. Будто он вступил в болото, и мягкая почва под ногами засасывает его глубже и глубже в бездну, где его ожидают провал за провалом.

Звук приближающихся шагов предупреждает Баки о скором появлении Стива.

Тот входит в лабораторию, застывает, говорит что-то похожее на: «Ой». Стоит, хлопает глазами на Баки. Он словно пытается смотреть ему в лицо, но его взгляд упорно сползает ниже.

О.

Баки вспоминает, что обнажен по пояс, и внезапно испытывает волнение, даже робость: это тело не имеет привычной ему внушительной мышечной массы.

Стив прокашливается.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс, — говорит он.

И Баки, стараясь не кривиться на обращение, улыбается Стиву.

— Отлично, Кэп. Ты здесь. У меня кое-что для тебя есть, — тараторит Старк и проходит мимо Стива, куда-то вглубь лаборатории…

Баки делает беглую оценку просторного помещения. Если бы не сомнительный запах жженной резины и ученые в белых халатах, с умным видом уткнувшиеся носом в какие-то записи, комнату можно принять за какой-то склад, а не лабораторию.

— Ты идешь или нет? — раздается голос Старка. 

Баки оборачивается и встречается со Стивом взглядом. И тот как-то испуганно отводит его в сторону.

— Да, — говорит он и, прежде чем идти, бросает на Баки еще один взгляд. — Да, я иду.

— Лейтенант, ты тоже! — кричит Старк. — Тебе это будет интересно…

Баки пытается самостоятельно стянуть с себя ножны и снова получает шлепок по руке от непонятно откуда взявшегося ассистента. Он кривится на такую настырность, но позволяет тому помочь.

После чего он приводит себя в порядок: надевает рубашку, справляется с пуговицами, ловит ускользающие подтяжки и одновременно с этим изучает систему ножен, которую ассистент Старка старательно натягивает на манекен. И когда тот уходит, у Баки к горлу подступает тошнота.

Почти точно такой же набор ему для выполнения миссий предоставляла Гидра. 

Баки нервно проводит рукой по волосам. 

В этом же нет ничего необычного, верно? Это лишь стандартная практика злых тайных организаций — красть и использовать чужие изобретения.

Но затем он вспоминает о том, как постаревший Старк после стольких лет узнает его, как умоляюще говорит: «Сержант Барнс», и в голове бьется лишь одна мысль: «Для кого он изобрел эту систему ножен?»

Баки резко разворачивается и спешит в направлении голосов. Он слышит, как Старк делится мудростью:

— …Но Гидра не нападает на нас с перочинным ножом…

Стив в этот момент берет в руки свой щит, который выглядит каким-то безвредным без патриотической окраски. Хотя, казалось бы, сочетание красного и синего со звездой посередине должно производить впечатление чего-то безвкусного и несерьезного.

— Из чего он? — спрашивает Стив.

— Вибраниум. Он прочнее стали и в три раза легче, — говорит Старк, затем с гордостью добавляет, будто это его заслуга: — И полностью поглощает вибрацию.

Стив продолжает спрашивать о чем-то несущественном, а Баки интересно совсем иное.

— Когда ты его успел сделать, Старк? — спрашивает он, рассеянно отмечая приближающийся четкий стук острых каблуков Картер.

— Когда согласился консультировать СНР, — небрежно отвечает тот.

Баки косится на Стива, но тот уже смотрит на него. Он хмурится, явно расстроенный этой подозрительной информацией, затем его взгляд устремляется куда-то за плечо Баки. На его губах образуется мягкая улыбка.

— Вы уже закончили, мистер Старк, — то ли спрашивает, то ли требует Картер.— А то у капитана остались незавершенные дела.

Стив, все еще улыбаясь, приподнимает перед собой щит и спрашивает:

— Что думаешь?

О.

Они, видимо, помирились.

Баки, игнорируя сухость в горле, сглатывает. Он не против чего-нибудь выпить. И вообще откуда это горькое удивление? Он же собственноручно вчера толкнул Стива к Картер.

Будь он не в постоянном режиме повышенной бдительности, то пропустил бы тот момент, когда Картер обращает взгляд на стол с оружием, берет кольт и направляет на Стива.

На одном рефлексе Баки движется вперед, сокращая между ними расстояние, одной рукой хватает Картер за горло, другой выкручивает запястье, чтобы завладеть оружием.

Прижимая дуло пистолета к ее виску, Баки настигает чувство беспомощного ужаса, который быстро превращается в гнев.

— Да что с тобой не так?! — чуть ли не кричит он.

Лицо Картер белое, она выглядит испуганной и, как рыба на суше, открывает и закрывает рот.

— Джеймс, отпусти ее! — рядом с ним возникает такой же побледневший Стив. — Это моя вина!

Баки понимает, что слишком крепко сжимает ее горло. Он с отвращением отталкивает Картер.

Ее темные глаза все еще испуганно смотрят на него. Она тянется рукой к шее.

Механическими движениями Баки вытаскивает обойму, передергивает затвор и освобождает ствол от оставшегося патрона.

Он не знает, что думать. Картер только что пыталась застрелить Стива, который говорит, что это его вина. Баки решает направить свой гнев на этого придурка.

— В какой вселенной направленное на тебя оружие — твоя вина?

— Я… Я…

Нет. У Баки нет терпения на глупость Стива. Он вновь обращает внимание на Картер.

— А тебя в МИ-5 не учили, что направлять оружие на человека можно лишь с одним намерением — навредить?

Вообще-то он не знает, чему учат в МИ-5, и эту не самую умную фразу он подхватил из какого-то полицейского фильма, который смотрел вместе с Шури. Фильм был скучным и неправдоподобным. Только в фильмах говорят такие очевидные банальности. Ведь все, кто хоть раз держал тот же пистолет в руках, осознают последствия.

— Джеймс! Она не виновата!

Стив имеет в виду, что? У нее была хорошая причина стрелять в него? Баки недоверчиво смеется и делает несколько шагов назад, подальше от этого придурка.

И тот мгновенно меняет позицию: защитно нависает над Картер. Она со стоящими слезами в глазах держится за шею.

И Баки ни на мгновение не стыдно. Он хочет трясти ее за плечи, он хочет сказать…

Ох, он многое хочет сказать: сказать Картер, что у нее мусор в голове, сказать Стиву не называть его Джеймсом, он — Баки.

Картер должна любить Стива, холить и лелеять. Стрелять в него должен Баки. А когда происходит наоборот — это какой-то абсурд.

Он устало проводит рукой по лицу, качает головой и в итоге говорит:

— Любителям насилия не нужна причина, лишь повод.

Когда он уходит, то слышит, как Старк бормочет под нос загадочное: «У нее нет и шанса».

***

Он возвращается за форменным пиджаком в тот угол, где стоит манекен с его набором ножен. Игнорируя противоречивые чувства, возникшие не только от действий Картер, но и от одного вида чертова набора, он старается не думать, не анализировать, не допускать никаких посторонних мыслей. Он должен сконцентрироваться на одной задаче: надеть пиджак и уйти отсюда. Иначе Баки не знает, что сделает. Возможно, где-то не рассчитает силу, случайно сломает пару дверных косяков, и, не вписавшись в поворот, снесет пару стен.

Зато у него теперь есть кольт, оптимистично думает Баки и прячет обойму в карман, а пистолет за пояс.

Как он должен защищать Стива, если даже тем, кто тоже должен его защищать, нельзя доверять.

— Джеймс.

— Стив, я не в настроении для твоей глупости, — говорит Баки, боковым зрением наблюдая за робкими движениями Стива.

— Рядовая Лоррейн меня поцеловала… Пегги увидела, и…

Он не договаривает и смотрит на Баки с каким-то ожиданием.

Слова Стива пробуждают смутные отрывочные воспоминания. Что-то подобное Баки уже слышал, и в тот раз он Стиву не поверил, сказал, что с такой фантазией он должен строчить трагедии, как Шекспир. Несколько дней он только так к Стиву и обращался — Шекспир — и просил прочитать сонеты. Стив был очень раздражен.

— И что? — говорит Баки, не понимая. С точки зрения здравого смысла, даже это слабое оправдание возводит градус абсурда еще выше. — Она увидела тебя с другой женщиной и решила застрелить? Это безумие даже в случае, если бы она была твоей женой. Или... Я чего-то не знаю о ваших отношениях?

Шутка о том, что Стиву нравится, когда его бьют, становится уже не такой смешной.

— Нет, но… Ты в порядке с этим? Что я и Лоррейн…

Чтобы раздраженно не закатывать глаза, Баки устало трет их рукой. Если Стив продолжит в том же духе, он точно что-нибудь сломает.

— Стив, я сказал, между нами ничего нет.

— Да. А между _нами_?..

И он не договаривает.

Но ему и не нужно.

Баки с некоторой опаской поворачивается к Стиву. Его поле зрения сужается до той степени, где он видит лишь покрасневшее лицо Стива, его сосредоточенное выражение глаз, упрямые очертания подбородка, напряженную линию плеч и руки, сжатые в кулаки. Стив изучает его лицо, ждет, следит за реакцией.

Он, и правда, говорит о том, о чем Баки думает…

Весь праведный гнев на ситуацию с Картер мгновенно испаряется. И перемена перспективы странно действует на его самоощущение: он чувствует себя легкомысленным.

Баки медленно подходит к Стиву, позу которого теперь проще расшифровать: помимо волнения и страха, он готов с ним драться.

Неужели глупый Стив до сих пор не понял, что Баки возьмет все, что ему предложат.

Он прислушивается к окружающий обстановке: странное металлическое позвякивание и шум, сопровождающий работу ученых, воодушевленный лепет Старка, придушенные рыдания Картер. На мгновение он замирает, ему совестно, но затем он мысленно пожимает плечами, если Стив здесь, с ним, а не там, с ней, то это его решение. Баки снова сосредотачивается на Стиве.

Он останавливается, когда между ними остается минимум пространства. Он мгновенно оценивает их расположение: они стоят рядом с нелепо громоздким футуристическим прибором неизвестного назначения, который хорошо прячет их от чужих глаз.

Расположение признано приемлемым.

Баки поднимает левую руку и кладет ее на грудь Стива.

— Между _нами_ , — говорит он, обращая полное внимание на Стива.

Его рука по собственной воле движется от учащенно бьющегося сердца, вверх, к шее Стива. 

Он загипнотизировано наблюдает, как эта рука, живая, человеческая, которая, возможно, никогда не станет металлической, легко сжимает горло Стива. 

Они очень близко. 

Баки чувствует на губах чужое дыхание, чувствует дергающийся под рукой кадык. Если Стив немного склонит голову, Баки его не остановит. 

Его взгляд падает на губы Стива, затем фокусируется на его глазах, которые сквозь эти глупые длинные ресницы сосредоточенно наблюдают за ним.

— Между нами может быть все, что ты захочешь, Стив.

Стив делает негромкий звук, похожий на вздох. Баки любопытно, какие картинки ему подкидывает воображение. Ему лично вся ситуация кажется фантастически нереальной и необоснованной. Интуиция воет сиреной: «Со Стивом что-то не так. Он пребывает в каком-то заблуждении. Он не может хотеть того же, что хочет Баки». Но это не мешает Баки наслаждаться властью, которую он, возможно, лишь временно имеет над Стивом.

Когда в нескольких ярдах раздается последний всхлип, а затем после тихого шелеста одежды — ритмично уверенный цокот каблуков Картер, Баки прилагает определенные волевые усилия, чтобы сделать несколько шагов назад. Он нервным движением приглаживает волосы и прячет руки в карманы, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то физическую преграду от желания прижать Стива к стене и…

Стив недоуменно хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но за его спиной появляется Картер.

— Лейтенант, — кивает она, но ее красные после слез глаза устремлены только на Стива. — Капитан, я бы хотела принести свои извинения. Лейтенант Барнс прав. И мне нет оправдания.

Стив рассеянно кивает. Его лицо все еще красное, и он не сводит глаз с Баки.

На такого Стива нелегко смотреть ни физически, ни эмоционально…

Стив должен очнуться.

— Капитан…

Картер не договаривает. Она с недоумением смотрит сначала на Стива, затем — на Баки, который дарит ей неловкую улыбку.

— Просто больше так не делайте, агент, — говорит он с фальшивым смешком.

Картер хмурится, снова смотрит между ними, будто не понимает или, как нашептывает Баки паранойя, понимает, но не хочет верить.

Он не берется предсказать ее реакцию, если или когда она выяснит, что ее любимый Стив не совсем, судя по всему, нормален. В это время люди мало того, что не отличаются терпимостью к проявлениям человеческой природы, которые, по их мнению, неестественны и ненормальны, но некоторые из них еще и не совсем просвещены о существовании подобной природы.

Картер похожа на всеми любимую, лелеемую и оберегаемую дочь, которую пылко защищали на протяжении всего взросления от пошлости и грязи мира.

А если это не так, то, возможно, до нее и долетали перешептывания о чьем-то «синем» билете. Но одно дело слухи о ком-то постороннем, а другое подтвержденный факт о человеке, которого не только знаешь, но и питаешь к нему романтические чувства.

Баки должен как-то притормозить эту надвигающуюся катастрофу, но единственное, что приходит ему на ум:

— Ах… Извините, я должен поговорить со Старком.

Очень изящно… Молодец, Барнс.

Он берет фуражку, вежливо улыбается Картер и, проходя мимо Стива, хлопает того с силой по плечу: «Очнись, придурок».

***

Остаток дня он проводит со Старком, который просит обращаться к нему по имени. Баки мало того, что неловко называть по имени будущую или уже прошлую цель миссии, так этот _Говард_ с полным отсутствием тактичности говорит, что Баки — глупое, детское имя и он категорично отказывается его произносить. В общем, они теперь просто Барнс и Старк.

— Что, по-твоему, значит выражение «ложки нет»? — спрашивает Баки, с хрустом откусывает яблоко и возвращается к черчению схемы пистолета-пулемета, который выпустят лишь в 1961 году. Модифицированную винтовку из будущего, оснащенную гранатометом, он уже начертил.

— Это, значит, что ложки… нет? — медленно, словно ребенку говорит Старк. Сам он занимается какими-то делами, без сомнений, гениальными: что-то сосредоточенно строчит в блокноте, черкает, иногда вырывает листы, сминает их в комок и кидает за спину.

— Нет, — с набитым ртом возражает Баки, прожевывает, глотает и лишь затем добавляет, указывая рукой с яблоком на Старка: — Смотри, ложка сгибается силой мысли, но… _Ложки нет_.

Старк долго молчит, и Баки уже и не ждет ответа. Он аккуратно на полях, рядом со схематичным рисунком, дописывает расшифровку условных обозначений. Он старается не думать о том, что этот пистолет-пулемет был или будет использоваться при проведении некоторых громких терактов в 70-80-х годах.

— Возможно, это метафора. Ты не можешь изменить мир вокруг себя, но ты можешь изменить себя. И при изменении себя мир вокруг тоже меняется, то есть меняется твое восприятие мира, — говорит Старк со странной интонацией. — Интересно.

Баки снова кусает яблоко и бросает любопытный взгляд на гения. Тот смотрит на него с задумчивым выражением на лице.

— Не думал, что ты такой философ.

Не он, а, видимо, Локи.

Баки пожимает плечами и думает, что хоть Локи и умник, но вряд ли он имел в виду что-то подобное, что не вполне вписывается в ситуацию, в которой они оба оказались.

Через некоторое время рядовая Лоррейн сообщает Старку, что его присутствие настоятельно требуется где-то еще.

Судя по тому, что она выполняет обязанности секретаря Филлипса, вызывает Старка именно он. И по не скрываемому скептицизму гения можно сделать вывод, что это не совсем обычно.

Что опять случилось?


	7. Часть 7, в которой Баки, Стив и Локи не заходят в бар

Ранним утром следующего дня Баки и Стив получают приказ явиться в штаб-квартиру Управления объединенных операций.

Это все очень необычно.

Баки особо не ориентируется в военно-бюрократической иерархии Великобритании прошлого, но из того, что он украдкой успевает подсмотреть и подслушать, данное управление отвечает за формирование и организацию отрядов британских коммандос. Но, насколько он помнит, отряд под началом Капитана Америка всегда номинально подчинялся Филлипсу.

Баки помнит, что в прошлый раз у их отряда были напряженные отношения с другими коммандос. Их считали позерами и клоунами. Хотя, будь он на месте обычных солдат, то тоже относился бы со скептицизмом к тем, кто бегает за парнем, одетым в американский флаг.

Верить собственным воспоминаниям в его случае было бы ошибкой. Но одно дело склонность даже поврежденной, как у него, памяти допускать невольные неточности вроде: путаницы лиц, дат, нарушения последовательности событий, а другое — не совсем закономерные противоречия и несоответствия действий и результатов.

В общем, Баки оказывается в ситуации, где он вроде знает все, но ничего не понимает.

Кажется уместным, что в длинном, широком коридоре пол, устланный ковром, сделан из черного и белого камня, словно шахматная доска.

Баки и Стив стоят у большого окна, рядом с дверью, за порог которой их не пустили, как провинившихся щенков.

От Стива исходит явное напряжение, которое заставляет нервничать и Баки.

Он хочет сказать: «Да расслабься. Нет никаких причин нервничать», но помимо того, что это ложь, он знает, как работает мозг Стива в подобных ситуациях.

Некоторое время Стив будет варится в собственных мыслях и переживаниях, бесконечно прокручивать в голове события или мучиться из-за невозможности изменить ситуацию. И если Баки с благими намерениями и словами утешения вторгнется в этот процесс, Стив не будет благодарен: у него возникнут трудности в выражении мыслей и чувств, и он просто обидится на то, что его не понимают или не хотят слышать.

Так что Баки ждет, когда Стив отпустит каждую мысль, каждое чувство, до тех пор пока ничего не останется, когда наступит тишина и уверенность.

Но когда Стив запускает пальцы в волосы и начинает в который раз ходить из стороны в сторону, словно лев в клетке, Баки теряет терпение.

Он берет Стива за руку выше локтя, говорит: «Иди сюда» и тянет к окну, за которым ничего интересного: пустынная, утопающая в тумане улица.

Стив послушно становится рядом, плечом к плечу, но он продолжает словно вибрировать от напряжения.

Баки протягивает руку к окну и неловким движением рисует сердечко на запотевшем стекле. Слышит, как справа от него раздается тихий вздох, видит, как Стив поворачивается к нему лицом.

Баки не смотрит на него, лишь улыбается чуть-чуть — уголками губ.

Похоже, что Стив собирается что-то сказать или о чем-то спросить, но передумывает и тоже поднимает руку. Проводит несколько раз пальцем по стеклу, пронизывая сердечко стрелой.

Баки фыркает.

Он собирается посмотреть на Стива, улыбнуться, сказать что-то сентиментально глупое, но за спиной открывается дверь, из которой выходит толпа незнакомых, но важных людей.

И все вроде бы хорошо.

Так Баки думает до момента, пока среди толпы не замечает Локи, который встречается с ним взглядом и подмигивает.

— Все в порядке?

Обеспокоенный голос Стива звучит слишком близко.

Баки поворачивается к нему: обеспокоенное лицо Стива тоже слишком близко.

— Не совсем, — качает головой Баки. — Я… Я должен…

Он не договаривает: к Стиву обращается Филлипс, удачно отвлекая его.

И Баки решительно посылает субординацию к черту и чуть ли не бежит за уходящей спиной Локи.

Он, конечно, послал субординацию, но он не может при всех бесцеремонно схватить за плечо того, кто выше его по званию, пытаться его остановить.

Баки крепче сжимает челюсти, сопит, но пересиливает себя. И когда между ним и Локи остается несколько футов, он громко, но вежливо говорит:

— Прошу прощения, маршал. Сэр!

Локи останавливается, оборачивается, кивает кому-то мимо проходящему.

— Неожиданно встретить вас здесь, лейтенант, — обращается он к Баки с дружелюбной улыбкой. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

Баки подходит ближе, сохраняя обозначенное правилами приличия расстояние.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо требует он и, как можно небрежнее занимает оборонительную позицию, чтобы иметь возможность уйти от прямой или атаки сбоку.

Опыт предыдущих взаимодействий подсказывает, что вероятность атаки противником при таком скоплении людей очень низкая.

Лицо Локи принимает преувеличенно недоуменное, даже немного оскорбленное выражение.

— Как и вы, лейтенант, — с нотками обиды в голосе отвечает он, — я полон решимости использовать любую возможность, чтобы выполнить свой долг перед страной.

Во рту у Баки внезапно становится сухо. В голове бьется паническая мысль: «Локи с неизвестной целью переписывает историю!»

Он делает шаг вперед к этому типу и почти шипит:

— Мне плевать, бог ты или инопланетянин, но если ты позволишь победить Гитлеру, я достану тебя во всех вселенных… Даже… Даже после смерти буду преследовать.

Если страны «оси» одержат победу, Стив же не успокоится, вступит в Сопротивление и погибнет, совершая что-то героически бессмысленное. И помимо глупости Стива, это единственная война, которую Баки воспринимает как личную. Там, в будущем, до щелчка и превращения в пыль половины населения, а также при наличии выбора, отсутствия Стива и долга перед Вакандой, он бы точно послал Таноса и остальных со словами: «Убивайте друг друга, а у меня по расписанию — кормление коз».

Здесь и сейчас он хочет быть человеком, который может позволить себе проиграть. Но в этой игре ставки слишком высоки.

Локи задумчиво изучает его. Баки даже на мгновение кажется, что его взгляд слегка смягчается, но не теряет сосредоточенности… Но, видимо, это игра воображения, потому что на его губах снова образуется дружелюбная и одновременно резкая улыбка.

— Ох, мне не нравится Гитлер. Эта его… любовь к порядку и чистоте, — Локи бросает на Баки заговорщический взгляд и придвигается ближе, словно хочет поделиться секретом. — Ты знал, что, когда он пришел к власти, то предпринял много действий для повышения уровня здравоохранения и гигиены. Например, санитарные требования на различных предприятиях включали полное уничтожение переносчиков болезней: крыс и насекомых. Для это был использован пестицид «Циклон» — тот же самый пестицид, который сейчас массово уничтожает людей в газовых камерах. То есть он перешел от паразитов до людей, которых поместил в ту же категорию. Это ведь, как говорят ваши психотерапевты, обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, вышедшее за…

О, Боже.

Баки поднимает руку в умоляющем жесте, чтобы остановить этот поток информации. Он не хочет думать о Гитлере, как о санитаре природы, и о том, что инопланетянин знает больше о мире и людях в нем, чем он.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я понял. Ты не помогаешь Гитлеру. Не могу словами выразить, какое облегчение услышать это, — бормочет Баки и устало трет глаза, затем смотрит на Локи в упор. — Но что именно ты делаешь? Я должен знать. Мне не нужны детали, но и твоей марионеткой я не буду.

Улыбка Локи сползает с лица, и оно резко принимает серьезное выражение.

Он озирается по сторонам, снова кивает кому-то, затем сосредотачивает на Баки все внимание, от чего Баки становится не по себе.

— Что ты знаешь об операции «Фортитьюд»? — спрашивает он.

_Операция «Фортитьюд» — кодовое название дезинформационной акции союзного военного руководства и спецслужб, которая способствовала успешной высадке в Нормандии в 1944 году — первому этапу длительной кампании по разгрому нацистской Германии._

— Достаточно, — отвечает Баки, проводит рукой по волосам и с удивлением смотрит на предательскую руку, затем снова — на Локи. — Но не слишком ли рано?

Баки не знает точной даты начала подготовки к операции: у Капитана Америка и его Коммандос не было достаточно высокого уровня доступа к подобной секретной информации.

— В этом и заключается суть, — говорит тот со значением.

Баки не может поверить тому, что слышит.

— Ты… Ты понимаешь, если «День Д» потерпит неудачу, потребуются годы, не месяцы, чтобы собрать силы для очередной попытки вторжения, — частит он, захлебываясь словами. — Если немцы узнают, если Гитлер поймет… А линии снабжения? А погодные условия? А…

— Ты забываешь кое-что, солдат, — перебивает Локи. Его голос звучит тихо и угрожающе. — Я — Локи.

Баки недоверчиво фыркает: какой высокомерный тип.

Но если Локи, и правда, играет за команду союзников, то ему здесь и сейчас никто не соперник, и все может закончиться хорошо. Не то чтобы Баки может доверять Локи. О чем тот думает? Что им руководит? Каковы его цели? Баки просто не понимает.

— Но… Зачем? — все же спрашивает он.

Локи одаривает его довольной улыбкой, словно в благодарность за то, что Баки с ним не спорит о том, что он — Локи.

Пусть ищет другого дурака, который будет спорить с богом.

— У меня есть причины, — говорит он, загадочно сверкая глазами. — Ты ведь еще желаешь вернуться домой? Так вот: не мешай. И, возможно, я тебе помогу.

Или, скорее, он поможет или не поможет, но просто из-за прихоти. Жизнь Баки для него лишь условность.

Баки бросает невольный взгляд на Стива.

— Ах. Твоя крайняя приверженность к Стиву Роджерсу, — понимающим тоном произносит Локи.

Он складывает руки за спиной и тоже бросает на Стива взгляд, холодный и изучающий.

— Я понимаю, — кивает он. — Ведь Стив из твоего времени мертв.

Что?

— Что?..

Старый Стив умер? Как? Когда? Откуда он знает?

— Да. Когда он преследовал меня, произошел… несчастный случай. Я оказался здесь, а он погиб, — небрежным тоном добавляет Локи и при этом с какой-то жадностью смотрит на Баки, ждет его реакции.

Ну, Баки любит разочаровывать и не оправдывать ожидания людей и не совсем людей. Он изображает на лице дружелюбную улыбку и говорит:

— Ты что-то путаешь. Мой Стив жив. У нас с ним была встреча за день до того, как я здесь оказался.

Да уж.

Приятная встреча со старым Стивом, из которой приятным была только еда, а все остальное, включая компанию и беседу, — очень неудобными и неловкими. Словно он не со своим лучшим другом общался, а со знакомым знакомых, о котором слышал только хорошее, а на деле это хорошее обернулось раздражающе скучным и депрессивным.

Или, возможно, Баки чего-то не понимает, и общение со стариками всегда оставляет слабый привкус горечи и дает некоторый повод для пессимизма.

Из-за грустных мыслей он пропускает момент, когда он должен чувствовать удовлетворение от созерцания различимого удивления на лице Локи.

— Это невозможно, — бормочет Локи. — Если он жив, то должен быть здесь.

Но вместо него здесь — Баки. Сюрприз!

Значит, в 2012 году по неизвестной причине Стив преследовал Локи и… Что-то произошло. И вот Баки и Локи в прошлом, а Стив… Где Стив?

Баки косится на Стива.

Тот стоит весь такой важный и ведет с кем-то важным важную беседу.

— Ну, Стива здесь нет, — с вымученной жизнерадостностью говорит Баки и, фокусируя взгляд на все еще видимом на запотевшем стекле сердечке со стрелой, продолжает: — Стив в будущем живет спокойной жизнью в пригороде, в доме за белым забором, никогда не запирает дверь, пьет лимонад, играет в лото, гоняет тростью детей, ступивших на его газон или что-то вроде того… Он… Он счастлив.

Баки взъерошивает волосы, досадуя на собственную неуместную болтливость, и с опаской смотрит на Локи, выражение лица которого выдает озабоченность и напряженную работу мысли.

— Я должен кое-что проверить, — говорит он и бросает на Баки короткий взгляд. — Спасибо за предоставленную информацию, солдат. Мы с тобой не более чем попутчики, но я допускаю, что наш временный союз может быть полезен в обоих направлениях.

— Да. Конечно, — рассеяно бормочет Баки, не по собственной воле погружаясь в состояние какой-то задумчивой меланхолии. — Только не зови меня солдатом, попутчик, и все будет хорошо.

Локи улыбается и кивает.

— Конечно. А ты можешь обращаться ко мне просто — ваше высочество.

Баки недоверчиво фыркает.

— В твоих мечтах.

— В моих мечтах совершаются более великие дела, — и прежде чем Локи добавит что-то ехидное, Баки заставляет себя открыть рот:

— Еще один вопрос.

Локи напрягается. Баки поспешно добавляет:

— Пожалуйста.

И получает снисходительный кивок.

Он планирует придерживаться нейтрально вежливого тона, но в итоге угрожающе спрашивает:

— Что ты сделал с этим Стивом?

Локи изображает непонимание, но его сияющие глаза мгновенно переполняет лукавство.

— Он ведет себя странно, — терпеливо объясняет Баки.

— Возможно, дело в его личности, — наигранно сочувствующим тоном произносит Локи. — Ты ведь его лучший друг, тебе ли не знать?

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Выражение лица Локи становится задумчивым. Он подносит палец к губам и постукивает по ним.

— Опиши симптомы его странного поведения, — требует он.

Серьезно?

Локи хочет, чтобы Баки в публичном месте признался, что Стив проявляет интерес к гомосексуальным отношениям с ним?

Словно читая его мысли, Локи наглядно подставляет ему ухо, чтобы Баки, что?.. Склонился к нему и прошептал этот секрет на ушко? Не слишком ли это интимно? Гетеросексуальные мужчины этого времени разве шепчут друг другу в уши?

Баки сжимает челюсти, сопит, но в итоге немного склоняется к Локи, чтобы сквозь зубы прошептать:

— Он заинтересован во мне, — старательно игнорируя неловкость, Баки заставляет себя добавить: — Сексуально.

Из груди Локи вырывается ошеломленный вздох.

Локи бросает на него сочувствующий взгляд и серьезно кивает.

— Да. Это вызывает беспокойство.

Баки хочет его ударить. Ему это лицедейство уже поперек горла.

— Что это? Магия? — нетерпеливо спрашивает он. Если все странности и смешанные сигналы Стива — это результат какого-то магического воздействия, то Баки с одной стороны почувствует облегчение, но с другой — глубокую грусть.

— Да, — отвечает Локи, и невидимая рука сжимает сердце Баки, но лишь на мгновение, потому что Локи добавляет: — Это магия слова.

Что?

— До скорой встречи, лейтенант, — говорит он вроде бы доброжелательно, и в другой ситуации Баки, безусловно, воспринял бы это как гипотетическую угрозу, но сейчас ему не до нее.

Локи что-то сказал Стиву? Что? Когда? Как?

Он должен поговорить со Стивом, голос которого неожиданно раздается за его спиной:

— Все в порядке?

Баки вздрагивает и оборачивается.

Стив смотрит на него с искренним беспокойством.

И, видимо, он питает к нему если не романтические чувства, то хотя бы… что-то. Но Баки этого достаточно, верно? Стив получит то, что хочет, оставит его и… с Баки все будет в порядке.

Получается, все эти метаморфозы со Стивом произошли из-за каких-то слов человека, образ которого принял Локи, но… Как это возможно? Почему тогда его Стив никогда… Нет. Баки не позволит мыслям идти в этом направлении. Его Стив — там, в будущем, а здесь — другой Стив.

— Все просто замечательно, — говорит Баки и улыбается Стиву.

И, видимо, он улыбается слишком радостно, потому что на лице Стива мелькает удивление, которое растворяется в умиротворенно счастливом выражении.

Баки улыбается шире: он — причина этого выражения.

И он еще больше хочет обнять или поцеловать Стива. Пока, правда, не уверен в какой последовательности, но он в этом обязательно разберется.

Его неожиданно распирает энергия от открытых возможностей. Он чувствует, что ее надо куда-то выплеснуть.

Говорят, в такие моменты в животе должны порхать бабочки, но, видимо, Баки — исключение: он чувствует внутри разъяренный рой пчел или бунт слонов. И все эти насекомые или животные хотят вырваться из него в виде глупых слов или действий.

Нет никаких причин нервничать: это всего лишь Стив, который не любит его, но хочет его. Этого ведь достаточно, верно?

Баки нервно посмеивается и проводит рукой по волосам.

Мимо проходит Филлипс, смотрит между ними и качает головой.

— Лейтенант, вы больше не в регулярной армии, но вы все еще офицер. Сделайте уже что-то со своим лицом.

Баки вытягивается по стойке «смирно».

— Так точно, сэр.

Когда Филлипс уходит, бормоча что-то под нос, Баки касается подбородка и непроизвольно морщится от колючей щетины. Морщится еще больше, когда слышит смех Стива.

Он хлопает Стива по груди.

— Не смешно.

Но Стив продолжает смеяться над ним, но затем он прокашливается и делает серьезное лицо.

— Так, кто это был? — небрежным тоном спрашивает он. — Казалось, что между вами… Что вы вели очень напряженную беседу.

Ну, вот и повод предупредить Стива об опасности. Правда, опасность для Стива, как красная тряпка для быка.

— Недавно познакомился с ним, — признается Баки и самым весомым тоном добавляет: — Он не тот, за кого себя выдает, но он очень опасен и влиятелен. Если ваши пути пересекутся, пожалуйста, соблюдай осторожность.

Стив разглядывает его лицо, словно что-то ищет, и, видимо, находит: он кивает.

Баки с облегчением выдыхает.

— Так что там за секретная миссия? — легкомысленно спрашивает он. — Тебе хотя бы обещали хорошую драку и пару подвигов?

И прежде чем направиться к выходу, он бросает последний взгляд на запотевшее окно, где выведенное на стекле сердечко со стрелой внезапно выглядит совершенно иначе. Оно большое и аккуратное, и в середине него наискосок каллиграфическими буквами написано: «Стаки».

Баки официально ненавидит Локи.


	8. Часть 8, в которой Баки катается на эмоциональных «русских горках», а идиоты заключают пари

Сначала военное ведомство выделяет им быстроходный катер, способный развивать скорость до восьми узлов и вмещающий в себя не больше двенадцати человек. Но эти маленькие моторные суденышки с крохотными каютами не производят впечатление ни на Филлипса, ни на Старка.

А на Баки не производит впечатление то, что вся подготовка ведется в спешке: без планирования и разведки. Миссия явно пробная, но максимально приближенная к десантно-диверсионной.

Он хорошо помнит, что в прошлый раз, прежде чем Коммандос отправили на первую миссию, их заставили где-то на побережье Шотландии пройти жесткую начальную подготовку.

Но на инструктаже Филлипс говорит, что на эти глупости нет времени.

Уникальное снаряжение, в том числе и тот набор ножен, если верить словам гения, не готово.

Да?

А у Стива в руках раскрашенный щит.

И Баки совсем не дуется.

Нет.

Им выделяют перешитую униформу парашютистов: ветрозащитные камуфлированные верхние куртки, брюки, шлемы и основное пехотное и боевое снаряжение.

Если ко всяким ремням, сумкам, подсумкам, ранцам Баки равнодушен, то когда дело доходит до оружия, он требует четыре винтовки, два пистолета-пулемета, ручной пулемет и противотанковое ружье. На отказ у него готово несколько аргументов в свою пользу. Но Старк лишь качает головой и говорит, что он не интендант и не скупердяй, и ему все равно, кто, что и сколько возьмет.

К собственному стыду, Баки где-то потерял навык начищать ботинки до блеска. Он успокаивает себя тем, что в полевых условиях обувь все равно быстро приобретет неопределенный черно-серый цвет, да и пользы от ваксы как таковой нет. Она, правда, может обеспечить некоторую дополнительную защиту от влаги…

И вот он стоит у ангара, наблюдает за тем, как готовится к взлету самолет Старка, затем бросает обеспокоенный взгляд на Стива, которого немного непривычно видеть в стандартном военном снаряжении. Только щит выдает в нем Капитана Америка.

Старку поручено перебросить их через Северное море куда-то на побережье Норвегии, где они примут участие в уничтожении промышленных объектов и создании помех в работе транспортной и энергетической инфраструктуры для имитации подготовки к вторжению. Это является частью операции «Фортитьюд», совпадающей с симулированием роста военно-морской активности в Северном море и политическим давлением на нейтральную Швецию. В общем, они окажут помощь Сопротивлению и подразделениям британских коммандос, а затем переместятся в Польшу, где на границе с Литвой находится один из оружейных заводов Гидры.

Баки время от времени касается лица, непривычно уязвимого без щетины. Впечатление уязвимости усиливает отвратительно мрачная и сырая погода: с неба моросит неприятный мелкий дождь, солнца не видно.

Стив козыряет Филлипсу и как-то довольно улыбается. Но когда он оборачивается и замечает Баки, его улыбка исчезает. Он замирает со странно недоверчивым взглядом на лице.

Баки усмехается и нервным движением проводит пальцами по гладковыбритому подбородку.

Стив не спеша подходит к нему и останавливается в паре футов.

Баки в шутку спрашивает:

— Нравится?

Стив отводит взгляд в сторону, затем с видимым усилием воли встречает его взгляд и кивает.

Внезапно мрачность и серость дня растворяются в яркости, игре красок, четких контурах. Будто солнце выглядывает из-за туч, и глаза Стива сияют, и волосы, выбившиеся из-под шлема, переливаются. Все кажется ненастоящим, как в цветном кино.

Вдалеке раздаются раскаты грома.

Баки поднимает голову и с недоумением смотрит в небо, которое все еще сохраняет пасмурность и необычно зловещий, мрачный оттенок.

Невольная усмешка дергает уголки его губ.

Баки бросает на Стива взгляд из-под ресниц и вздергивает подбородок.

— Вы находите меня красивым, капитан? — кокетливо спрашивает он.

На щеках Стива вспыхивает идеальный румянец. Но Стив не прячет глаза.

— Да, лейтенант, — как-то серьезно кивает он, прочищает горло и добавляет: — Я имею в виду, Джеймс. Мне… У тебя… Ты действительно красивый… Очень.

Его прямолинейность заставляет Баки замереть и растерянно хлопать на Стива глазами.

Он так рад, что не из тех, кто в смущении краснеет, но отсутствие этого качества оказывается не очень полезным: он опускает глаза и чуть ли не водит по земле носком ботинка.

— Мне нравятся твои ресницы, — бормочет Баки и поднимает взгляд на Стива.

— Да? — слегка срывающимся голосом не совсем спрашивает он. — Только ресницы?

Рот Стива слегка приоткрывается, и Баки немного завороженно наблюдает, как кончик его языка слишком медленно облизывает верхнюю губу.

— Нет, — качает он головой. — Я…

— Лейтенант!

И весь благоговейный трепет от осознания того, что Стив с ним заигрывает, пытается соблазнить, сменяется глухим раздражением, а затем почти открытой неприязнью к Картер.

Баки старается овладеть собой и не выдать своих чувств: расправляет плечи, вздергивает подбородок.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, агент? — его голос дружелюбен, а на лице — улыбка.

Проходящий мимо Гейб останавливается, со значением шевелит бровями, хлопает Баки по плечу и направляется к самолету. За ним следует Морита, который лишь приветственно кивает. На шее у него наушники, в руках комплект радиостанции и сумка, видимо, с принадлежностями к ней. Насколько Баки помнит, данный тип рации обеспечивает связь на небольших расстояниях до пяти миль.

— Да, можете, — говорит Картер. И она тоже улыбается, но ее улыбкой можно резать стекло… или плоть.

Она, как и в прошлый раз, назначена тыловым офицером наравне с Филлипсом, освобождая тем самым Капитана Америка от скучной канцелярской работы.

Дуган зовет Стива. Но тот медлит и обеспокоенно смотрит между ними. Баки ему подмигивает и преувеличенно дерзко усмехается. И Стив, бросая последний взгляд на Картер, идет к Дугану, рядом с которым уже стоит Фэлсворт.

Боковым зрением Баки следит за Картер: ее плечи напряжены, выражение лица нейтрально, словно она тщательно его контролирует. Разговор, видимо, будет не из приятных.

Он хочет провести рукой по волосам, но от этого проявления нервозности удачно защищает шлем.

— Я не знала, как лучше начать этот разговор: тактично или прямолинейно, — ее тон легкий, светский. — Но вы, лейтенант, похожи на того, кто ценит прямолинейность. Я права?

Баки кивает и начинает постепенно подстраиваться к ее позе, чтобы отразить, создать иллюзию искренности и внимательного слушания. Он делает шаг вперед к границе личного пространства Картер и наклоняет голову чуть вправо.

— Я так и думала, — задумчиво говорит она и смотрит в сторону. Тихо вздыхает, словно готовит себя к чему-то, и снова встречается с ним взглядом. — Я знаю _таких_ , как вы.

Картер делает драматичную паузу, и Баки любопытно, о каких _таких_ , как он, она так загадочно говорит… Об убийцах?

— Я видела, как вы смотрите на капитана… На Стива, — ее нейтральность сменяется отвращением. — Как на кусок мяса.

Ах.

Она — о _таких_ , как он, извращенцах.

— И, помимо того, что он больше, чем это, он не _такой_ , как вы, — продолжает Картер с уверенностью, которая не совсем его удивляет. — Я думаю, что вы неплохой человек и хороший солдат, но… Для собственного блага и блага Стива я прошу вас, подавить в себе эти нездоровые чувства и желания…

И Баки вспоминает, почему он ненавидит прошлое.

— Существует лечение…

Картер резко замолкает и пристально изучает его лицо. И он понимает, что не только с силой сжимает челюсти, но и не моргает.

Трудно сохранять спокойствие, когда какая-то дамочка, которая общалась со Стивом несколько раз, так уверенно говорит о том, о чем он знал всегда: Стив намного больше, чем данное ему природой тело. Не то чтобы Баки имеет монополию на это знание, но все же…

Усилием воли он расслабляет мышцы челюсти, шею, плечи и делает шаг назад. Он старается не скрещивать руки на груди, держать их расслабленными, оставаться открытым и доступным.

— Вы ошибаетесь, агент, я…

— Я так не думаю, — перебивает Картер. — И я так понимаю по вашей реакции, лейтенант, что вы отказываетесь.

Он фокусирует эмоции, стараясь проецировать одновременно возмущение и отвращение.

— Нет, я не отказываюсь, — говорит он твердо, но спокойно. — Я оскорблен. Мои чувства к Стиву ограничиваются уважением и восхищением его благородными и героическими качествами. Он — исключительный человек.

Картер снова изучает его, осматривает сверху вниз, затем снизу вверх. Ее взгляд останавливается: она с вызовом смотрит ему в глаза.

— Я вам не верю. Вы — хороший лжец, — она говорит почти безразличным тоном, но не совсем. — Я надеялась на ваше сотрудничество, но, раз вы отказываетесь, мне придется искать другие пути.

Баки слегка напрягается.

— Вы мне угрожаете?

— Я могу сообщить вышестоящему руководству не только об этом, но и о том, что вы знаете больше, чем должны, для простого солдата, — говорит она, бросает взгляд куда-то в сторону, улыбается, возможно, Стиву и снова смотрит на Баки. Сохраняя на лице улыбку, она добавляет: — И нет, я не угрожаю. _Не сейчас_. Я предупреждаю.

Баки перебирает воспоминания в поисках того, где он мог скомпрометировать себя, показать, что знает больше, чем должен.

Ему трудно быть объективным и беспристрастным. Он испытывает к Картер сдержанное уважение, неприязнь и по многим причинам опасение. Но сейчас он не совсем понимает ее мотивацию: она искренне заботится о Стиве и, скорее всего, боится Баки, но это не объясняет ее излишнюю настойчивость. И несмотря на то, что он немного польщен ее страхом, он также очень, очень раздражен.

— Прекрасная дама, не знающая милосердия, — по-французски говорит Баки название стихотворения Джона Китса.

Картер в недоумении хмурит брови.

— В Лондоне у меня не было возможности посетить дом-музей Джона Китса, — невозмутимо продолжает он, не отводя от нее немигающего взгляда, затем со значением добавляет: — Он находится в Хампстеде, если я не ошибаюсь.

Баки с удовлетворением наблюдает, как лицо Картер застывает, становится абсолютно белым. Она сжимает губы в узкую полоску. Он уверен, что ее одновременно охватывают и страх, и гнев.

Ее родители живут в Хампстеде на улице Китс-гроув.

— Вы…

— Знаю больше, чем должен, — перебивает он.

Поздно отрицать: она знает, что он знает, например, о ее работе в МИ-5.

Баки делает шаг вперед, смотрит на Стива, увлеченно разговаривающего с Дуганом и Фэлсвортом. Тот, словно чувствуя взгляд, оборачивается, встречается с ним глазами, немного краснеет и смущенно улыбается. И Баки не знает радоваться или огорчаться, что Стив не подслушивает.

Он снова возвращает внимание к Картер.

— И это не предупреждение, это угроза. Я выслушал ваши просьбы. Теперь вы выслушаете мои.

Он делает паузу, скользя взглядом по ее фигуре с головы до ног. Она красивая. Баки частично понимает, почему Стив смотрит на нее влюбленными глазами.

— Я прошу оставить при себе лицемерное беспокойство о Стиве и обо мне. Я не опасен для Стива, а вот вы… Вы опасны, учитывая ваши тенденции к проявлению физического насилия в любой конфликтной ситуации, — говорит он то, во что не совсем верит.

Лицо Картер напряженное, покрасневшее, скорее всего, от гнева, глаза остекленевшие, как у гремучей змеи, собравшейся броситься на врага. Да. Она еще доставит ему неприятности.

Баки с искренним любопытством спрашивает:

— Если бы у вас была возможность, вы бы попытались и меня сейчас застрелить?

Она на мгновение закрывает глаза, затем открывает, вздыхает и растягивает губы в фальшивой улыбке.

— Лейтенант, — говорит она. — Катитесь к черту.

Поворачивается и идет по направлению к Филлипсу.

Баки смотрит ей вслед и думает о том, что, возможно, он погорячился, и что женщины, в целом, непредсказуемы. Сейчас он даже не может вообразить, какие действия предпримет Картер в ответ. Нет. Она не пойдет к Филлипсу, так как для обоснования обвинения в гомосексуализме придется привлечь Стива, что бросит тень на него и на образ Капитана Америка. А она о нем все-таки заботится… Но и Баки она в покое не оставит. Да. Он определенно погорячился.

***

Внутри самолета, игнорируя удобно расположившихся Воющих коммандос, он присматривает свободное место у бортового пулемета.

Неожиданно Старк высовывается из кабины пилота и приветствует его странным жестом: смеси арабского приветствия и армейского козыряния.

Баки чувствует, как его брови удивленно поднимаются.

— Я так не могу, — не к месту говорит Гейб, и боковым зрением Баки видит, как тот указывает пальцем в его сторону. — Вы только взгляните на него! У нас теперь нет и шанса! Ему с этим лицом и делать ничего не надо — пройтись мимо, улыбнуться, и все девушки его.

Брови Баки поднимаются еще выше: о каких девушках он говорит?

Он все еще стоит на входе и наблюдает с возрастающим беспокойством, как Картер подходит к Стиву.

— Нет. Не в этот раз, — возражает Дуган. — Ты что, не заметил, какими мечтательными взглядами она одаривает нашего Капитана?

С этого расстояния Баки не слышит, о чем говорит Картер.

Время от времени она отворачивает лицо в сторону, и по движению губ ему удается расшифровать лишь обрывки фраз: «У меня вызывает беспокойство…», «Лейтенант Барнс…», «Пожалуйста, будь осторожен», «Твое благополучие…», «Несмотря на все, ты мне небезразличен».

— Хочешь пари? Ставлю бутылку пива на то, что она в итоге выберет Баки.

Спина Баки непроизвольно напрягается, а пульс учащается. Он переводит внимание на Стива, выражение лица которого трудно прочесть: челюсти сжаты, на виске пульсирует жилка, две вертикальные морщинки между бровями, справа и слева от переносицы, пересекают его лоб. Он обеспокоен? Злится? Боится? Испытывает чувство вины?

— Нет, — категорично отвечает Дуган. — Ставь деньги.

Баки не может смотреть на Стива, на Картер, на приближение неминуемой катастрофы. Игнорируя болтовню, он идет к передней установке пулемета. Садится на откидное сиденье и невидящим взглядом смотрит на карту, прикрепленную к стене напротив.

— Эй, Морита, записывай ставки. Монти, на кого ставишь?

Внимание Баки переключается. Он недоверчиво смотрит то на Дугана, то на Гейба, который ему еще и подмигивает.

— Ничего я не буду записывать, — ворчит Морита. — Сам записывай.

— На Капитана, конечно, — уверенно отвечает Фэлсворт. — Он и агент Картер очень похожи.

— Противоположности притягиваются, — снисходительным и всезнающим тоном говорит Дернир.

— Англичанин — на Капитана, Француз — на Джимми… В этом должен быть какой-то скрытый политический смысл… Эй, Морита, ты записываешь?

— Да пишу я, пишу.

Морита, и правда, откуда-то уже достал огрызок карандаша и оборванный листок. Сидит, записывает.

— Не политический смысл, а художественный, — уверенно говорит Гейб. — Разум и чувства…

— Заткнись, умник, — беззлобно парирует Дуган.

С одной стороны Баки раздражен, с другой — ему смешно, учитывая характер последнего разговора с Картер. Но несколько бестактное поведение Гейба и Дугана отвлечет остальных от угнетающих мыслей: они ведь возвращаются обратно, на войну.

В то же мгновение в его сознании раздается слабый назойливый голос паранойи. Этот голос тихо, но настойчиво нашептывает, что Гейб — агент СНР, и он не просто так затеял это пари, что за этим что-то скрывается.

В самолет поднимается Стив, напряженный, взволнованный, его глаза растерянно перебегают с одного человека на другого, пока не находят Баки. Он смотрит на него из-под нахмуренных бровей растерянно и в то же время подозрительно.

Страха нет, тогда почему Баки дрожит, словно от холода? Его смелость — это лишь искусно сдерживаемый страх, глубоко внутри он боится. Но его на протяжении долгих лет учили быть храбрым. Храбрость — сформированная привычка.

Он должен поговорить со Стивом об угрозах Картер, о словах Локи.

Стив делает несколько шагов по направлению к своему месту, но, не доходя, останавливается рядом с Баки.

Рот Стива открывается, он хочет что-то сказать, но, словно вспоминая, что они не одни, оглядывается по сторонам, затем вновь смотрит на Баки и неуверенно опускает руку ему на плечо. Это жест поддержки, дружбы, но не совсем.

Впервые, по собственной инициативе Стив прикасается к нему. И Баки хочет накрыть ладонью его руку, но не может пошевелиться.

Они некоторое время смотрят друг на друга.

И Баки намеренно не контролирует выражение лица, позволяя Стиву сосредоточенно изучить его чувства, эмоции. Он сам не знает, что сейчас чувствует: страх по поводу последствий собственных действий, растерянность, раздражение. Но слабая улыбка Стива обдает Баки теплым дуновением летнего ветра, словно оборачивая в пуховое одеяло, сотканное из умиротворения и любви.

Дуган, игнорируя присутствие Стива, обращается к следующему:

— А ты, салага…

Он имеет в виду Джека Томпсона — того самого морпеха с собеседования: то ли ставленника, то ли шпиона.

— Твоя ставка?

Видимо, Баки нравится ходить по острию ножа.

Но он добавил этого парня в список не совсем из-за произведенного им впечатления на собеседовании, а больше из любопытства и потому, что он просто _мог_ это сделать.

И сейчас Томпсон смотрит на него, словно ожидая подсказки, затем его взгляд падает на руку Стива на плече Баки, но не задерживается.

— Ни на кого не ставлю.

А в ответ на притворно возмущенный возглас Гейба он поспешно добавляет:

— Я имею в виду, что агент… Она никого из них не выберет.

Стив слегка вздрагивает, обводит взглядом веселящихся и не очень парней и хмурится. Последний раз сжимая плечо Баки, он убирает руку и открывает рот, чтобы, наверное, прочитать мораль, поделиться мудростью или вывести жизненный принцип.

Но в этот момент в кабину поднимается незнакомая женщина. Она замирает у входа.

— И я на это ставлю, — внезапно говорит Старк. — Но не потому, что наша дорогая агент Картер никого не выберет, а потому, что Кэри Грант и Джимми Стюарт не выберут ее!

Морита бормочет под нос что-то похожее на: «Богачи и их странности», но записывает.

— Сколько ты ставишь, Старк? — с нескрываемым любопытством спрашивает Дуган.

— Подождите! Я думаю, мистер Старк должен поставить сумму, пропорциональную своим доходам, — говорит Гейб. — Дайте мне минуту! Я сейчас посчитаю, какой процент занимает моя ставка от месячного жалования, и тогда…

Баки перестает слушать, он внимательно изучает незнакомку: отсутствие военной выправки и четкой скоординированности движений выдает в ней гражданское лицо.

Когда он говорил Картер, что он не против поговорить с журналистами, он много чего ожидал, но не этого — не лишний довесок во время миссии.

— Здравствуйте, я Рут Коэн, военный корреспондент «Ассошиэйтед Пресс».

В ее манерах, в тоне голоса есть что-то, указывающее на то, что она настроена решительно и готова дать отпор на любое противодействие с их стороны.

Что неудивительно. Ведь многие из Коммандос неприятно удивлены.

Стив обеспокоенно хмурится, но он точно не имеет ничего против того, что она — женщина. Ведь его всегда возмущала и заставляла действовать любая наблюдаемая им несправедливость. И он из Бруклина, а там все время вспыхивали всякие конфликты на этой почве: забастовки об оплате или условиях труда или протесты, например, против школьной формы, запрещающей носить девочкам брюки.

А вот отсутствие реакции у Фэлсворта объясняется простым фактом: женщина — американка, а для англичан все американцы — непонятные эксцентричные чудаки.

Остальные не скрывают некоторого снисходительного презрения. Только Гейб улыбается, будто выиграл приз, затем встречается с Баки взглядом: воинственно хмурится и грозит пальцем.

Что за придурок.

Баки тоже вскидывает палец, но в оскорбительном жесте.

— Здравствуйте, — сдержанно говорит Стив. — Я — Стив Роджерс…

— Капитан Америка, — перебивает она, выдвигая вперед подборок. — Я знаю.

Стив некоторое время изучает ее лицо и, видимо, мудро решает не принимать это на свой счет. Он садится на свое место и бросает недовольный взгляд на копошащегося Мориту, прячущего бумажку с записанными ставками. 

Тот так и застывает с рукой во внутреннем кармане куртки.

— Агент Картер — не предмет для споров, она — личность, — строго говорит Стив.

Журналистка недоверчиво фыркает и занимает сидение рядом с Баки.

Морита же нервно кивает на отповедь, но бумажку не выкидывает. Только Дуган соглашается и пытается легкомысленными шутками снизить напряжение, но Баки не слушает, он смотрит в упор на эту дамочку.

— Стив говорит то, во что верит, — он знает, что его тон слишком резкий, но его задевает подобное отношение, — а не для того, чтобы произвести впечатление.

На лице журналистки мелькает то ли страх, то ли беспокойство, но затем она с вызовом смотрит Баки в глаза.

— Эй, дети, не ссорьтесь, — говорит Старк и запускает двигатель.

Раздается рев мотора. По мере того как скорость вращения лопастей турбины увеличивается, воющий звук становится все пронзительней.

Журналистка что-то говорит Баки, и он демонстративно указывает на уши, тогда она кричит:

— Вы — Баки Барнс! Я видела фотографию… Думала, вы старше.

Самолет взлетает.

А Баки не знает, что на это ответить.

После прибытия в Лондон его со Стивом в течение мучительного часа фотографировали то ли для газеты, то ли для каких-то пропагандистских плакатов или брошюр.

Баки немного возмущен: кто вообще может похвастаться хорошей внешностью после плена и выматывающего перехода из Австрии в Италию? Только Стив, наверное.

Когда рев мотора сменяется мирным гудением, журналистка снова обращается к нему:

— Лейтенант, как ваша семья относится к тому, что вы добровольно записались в армию?

Серьезно?

Баки старается подавить вспышку раздражения. Он дружелюбно улыбается:

— Почему бы вам у них не спросить? А я с удовольствием прочитаю о своей семье в вашей статье.

Она открывает рот, чтобы опять что-то спросить, но ее отвлекает Гейб, встревающий с неожиданным комплиментом ее «удивительно красивым, ясным и умным глазам, светящимся ледяной синевой неукротимого духа».

— Рядовой Джонс, я не заинтересована.

Рядовой…

Получается, всех повысили в звании, кроме него. Возможно, Гейб вовсе не агент СНР, если на него распространяется обычная для этого времени дискриминация. Или, как нашептывает паранойя, СНР просто не такие прогрессивные, как Баки думает. 

И, судя по собственной реакции, он точно любит ходить по острию ножа, потому что вместо облегчения от перспективы, что Гейб никем не завербован, Баки испытывает легкое разочарование.

— Как вы относитесь к тому, что родной дед эксплуатирует ваш образ героя войны для обретения влияния и удержания собственной позиции? — неожиданно спрашивает журналистка. 

И Баки сначала не понимает, что она обращается к нему.

Дед?

— Эм, — не совсем красноречиво отвечает он. Значит, его дед — тот самый публичный человек, который не нравится Картер. И он, скорее всего, политическая фигура. А о них, как о мертвецах, вслух лучше говорить только хорошее. — Я уверен, что вы ошибаетесь. Мой любимый дедушка таким образом просто скрывает беспокойство. Он гордится мной.

Дипломатичный ответ вызывает на ее губах вежливую, но скептическую улыбку, что раздражает Баки. Не могли его родственники быть простыми, добропорядочными фермерами из Индианы?

Баки встречается взглядом со Стивом, и ему не нравится что тот смотрит так, словно видит загадку, которую нужно разгадать. Баки сам ему все расскажет. Позже. Сейчас же он хочет лишь проныть: «Стив, я не знаю, что происходит». Но вместо этого он улыбается и внезапно вспоминает кое о чем.

И теперь Стив с этим странным выражением лица смотрит то на протянутую руку с яблоком, то — на Баки.

— Это тебе, — объясняет Баки очевидное.

Ну, это не цветы… Но с чего-то же он должен начать? Его Стив всегда любил фрукты.

А этот Стив все еще продолжает смотреть между ним и яблоком. Баки закатывает глаза, подкидывает его в руке, ловит, а затем снова предлагает Стиву.

— Ну.

И наконец Стив, словно набравшись храбрости берет яблоко, которое, кстати, позаимствовано из кабинета Старка.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно говорит Стив и также неуверенно улыбается.

— Эй, а мне? — с притворной обидой спрашивает Дуган. — Джимми, ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Я думал, мы лучшие друзья.

Как отучить его от этого дурацкого имени, Баки не знает. Он даже не уверен, удалось ли ему это в прошлый раз.

— Мы станем _друзьями_ , когда ты перестанешь называть меня Джимми.

И что-то он не подумал о том, как его действия будут выглядеть со стороны. Баки пожимает плечами и, не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом, старательно небрежно говорит:

— Стиву это жизненно необходимо… У него повышенный метаболизм. Чем больше еды, тем лучше.

Вот. 

Неизящно, конечно. 

Но видите? 

Это не ухаживание и не фаворитизм, а простая забота.

Дуган продолжает что-то обиженно говорить, но Баки откидывается назад и притворяется спящим.

Он слышит, как Морита обеспокоенно спрашивает у Фэлсворта:

— Что за мета-фатализм? Это заразно?

— Метаболизм, — говорит тот, делает паузу и обеспокоенным тоном добавляет: — И это очень заразно. Будь осторожен.

Баки открывает глаза и недоверчиво смотрит на довольного Фэлсворта. Тот ему подмигивает.

Его окружают одни идиоты.

Кроме Стива, конечно.

Который только временами идиот.


	9. Часть 9, в которой Баки не верит в случайные совпадения

Время от времени он проваливается в сон: ворочается, перекатывается на живот, устраивается поудобнее.

Через неощутимый переход от бодрствования ко сну возникает странное ощущение нереальности и более чем реальности происходящего. Баки не уверен в стойкости окружающего мира: холодного и серого. Он стоит у пропасти, смотрит вниз в каменное пространство с чувством собственной незначительности, которая ощущается в самом воздухе — им невозможно дышать.

— Ты не должен быть здесь…

Неестественно низкий и глухой голос отзывается эхом, словно раздается в большом пустом зале.

Баки не вздрагивает, он медленно оборачивается, готовый к драке.

В нескольких футах от него стоит смутная, но угрожающая фигура человека, закутанная в черный балахон, скрывающий лицо. Баки даже на мгновение думает, что это сама Смерть, но она не сжимает косу, не поднимает копье, не встряхивает песочные часы, не манит пальцем и не говорит: «Пора».

Фигура медленно, словно призрак, плывет по воздуху в его направлении. В слабом свете Баки не сразу признает, кто перед ним. Последний раз он видел его целую жизнь назад.

— Ты…

Красное лицо Шмидта немного искажается в нелепой гримасе непонимания или возмущения: сложно сказать. Баки не может распознать, правильно интерпретировать эмоции, отражающиеся на лице, которое и не лицо вовсе, а почти череп.

Судя по результату эксперимента Эрскина, его методика в тот момент явно была не доработана. Интересно, Стив об этом знал? Хотя о чем Баки думает? Даже если он знал, то пожал бы плечами и: «О, череп вместо лица? Но на войну меня же с ним пустят? Да? Тогда все хорошо. Я согласен».

Шмидт открывает рот, и Баки любопытно, что может сказать порождение его фантазии, но что-то ударяет его под ребра и, судорожно глотая воздух, он резко садится.

— Подъем, спящая красавица!

— Дуган, черт возьми…

Обязательно было пинать?

После его ворчания следует долгое волнообразное потягивание, завершающееся зевком и передергиванием плеч. Он раздумывает над тем, чтобы лечь обратно, но в итоге сбрасывает служащую одеялом куртку.

— И в самом деле принцесса, — посмеивается Дуган. Котелка на нём нет, и короткие волосы на голове торчат в разные стороны.

Баки хочет посмеяться над этим и над тем, как тот нелепо передвигается в плаще-палатке, но вместо этого он подавляет зевок и выходит наружу. Резкий, холодный ветер ударяет в лицо. В его порывах кружатся целые облака снежинок.

Временный лагерь размещен на лужайке перед заброшенным храмом, под деревьями разбиты палатки, рядом стоят несколько грузовиков и мотоциклов.

Их союзники в этой операции — разведчики из британских коммандос — уже готовят тяжелое имущество, запасные палатки и прочее к погрузке.

Недалеко Фэлсворт мелко рубит сухие дрова, а Дернир подбрасывает их в железную печурку, трубы которой предусмотрительно выведены за пределы одной из палаток.

Морита с несчастным лицом, подоткнув под себя полы куртки, сложив ноги одна на другую, сидит у радиостанции. Рядом с ним — Гейб. Он, подперев кулаками такое же несчастное лицо, вздыхает, видит Баки и тихо говорит:

— 18 человек. Из них только четверо были немецкими солдатами.

Вчера они саботировали паром, перевозящий какое-то важное сырье для немецкого проекта ядерного оружия. И, видимо, минимизировать потери не получилось: 14 гражданских лиц погибли при взрыве.

— Где Стив?

Гейб кивает в сторону заброшенного храма.

Ну нет.

Баки туда не пойдет. Мало ли что Стиву в голову взбредет, когда он увидит Баки под сводами священного места.

Как бы религия не одобряет то, что между ними происходит или не совсем происходит.

Хотя у его Стива было горькое отношение к Богу. Особенно, после смерти матери он не согласен был верить, что кто-то решил, что люди должны страдать и мучиться вместо того, чтобы жить счастливо.

А Баки наоборот, прилежно ходил на воскресные мессы: сначала всей семьей, затем самостоятельно. Он не хотел выделяться, привлекать ненужное внимание, из кожи лез вон, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать.

Ветка ударяет его по лицу, и он жмурится от боли.

Баки спускается к мелкому ручью, раздевается до пояса и, стоя на камнях, зачерпывает воду ладонями, льет горстями на плечи, грудь и спину.

С него слетают последние остатки сна, и с новым приливом бодрости он возвращается обратно.

Стив о чем-то разговаривает с майором, который вроде лорд или кто-то такой же важный. Он командует подразделением коммандос, сопровождающим их в этой миссии.

Этот лорд делает к Стиву угрожающий шаг, и Баки собирается вмешаться, но Стив что-то говорит, и лорд резко уходит.

— Что его укусило за яй… Яй-яй, — Гейб неловко улыбается, когда видит подошедшую журналистку. — За ногу. Доброе утро, прекрасная леди!

По мнению Баки, он слишком старается. И, видимо, она действительно нравится Гейбу: в это время чернокожий мужчина не будет так открыто флиртовать с белой женщиной.

Она ничуть не впечатленная бросает на Гейба презрительный взгляд и говорит, обращаясь почему-то к Баки:

— Поведение капитана вполне оправдано. В битве за Дьеп эти коммандос расстреляли пленных, у которых еще и руки были связаны за спиной. Это непростительно! Они нарушили Женевскую конвенцию.

Баки вспоминает, что он, будучи Зимним Солдатом, всегда, без колебаний, прилежно выполнял одну из директив — не оставлять свидетелей.

— Значит, на то были причины, — зачем-то говорит он.

— Убийство путем войны — это прежде всего убийство, — голос у нее возмущенный, но выглядит она любопытной. — Или война, по-вашему, оправдывает любые преступления, лейтенант?

И Баки вспоминает, что перед ним, возможно, стоит журналист, цель которого, по словам Шури, заключается в выворачивании слов и действий наизнанку ради какой-нибудь броской статьи. Хотя, он не уверен… Вроде в это время этика все еще имеет значение.

— Нет. Война ничего не оправдывает. Только люди, — говорит он, игнорируя, как она уже что-то строчит в блокноте.

— Ты сегодня делаешь вылазку в город? — спрашивает Дернир.

Баки кивает.

Он собирается обменять результаты будущей охоты на что-нибудь полезное или не слишком полезное — побаловать себя и других.

У Баки складывается впечатление, что парни думают, что он в вылазках делает что-то аморальное и незаконное: грабит или убивает людей. Не говорить же им, что он притворяется норвежцем и совершенно свободно гуляет по городу.

Дернир вручает ему в руки список. Баки бегло изучает написанное.

— Это все?

— Сигареты! — одновременно кричат Дуган и Гейб.

— У меня, кажется, вши, — говорит Морита и чешет голову.

Все, кто стоит или сидит рядом с ним, шарахаются в разные стороны с чуть ли не девичьим криком. Будто это им поможет: грязь, вши, дизентерия — верные спутники войны.

Журналистка с некоторой неловкостью просит Баки приобрести гигиенические принадлежности. Он, конечно, сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица, но думает, что лучше бы она осталась там, откуда бы она ни пришла.

***

На подходе к городу Баки переодевается в гражданскую одежду. Он обут в высокие ботинки, у него есть ножи, но в остальном он ничем не отличается от обычного рабочего.

На ненормальность происходящего в городе намекают лишь парки и скверы, превращенные в огородные участки. А в остальном внешне все выглядит вроде бы буднично. Даже возникает сомнение в реальности войны и оккупации.

Ну, государственные системы сменяют друг друга от эпохи к эпохе и иногда на принципиально противоположные. Остаются теми же самыми лишь повадки, наклонности, приемы сохранения власти. И люди.

Иллюзорная ловушка захлопывается, когда Баки видит эсэсовцев, внешне безразличных, но есть в них что-то затаенное, мрачно торжественное.

Некрасивая и несуразная действительность войны вызывает в нем острое желание вырваться отсюда, уйти домой: то ли в будущее, то ли куда-то еще. Но грань условной нормальности происходящего вокруг умиротворяет его, настраивает на философский лад.

В тот самый момент, когда нога Баки ступила на норвежский берег, он почти все время угрюмо молчал. Также молча подкидывал Томпсону простые задачки для снайпера: начертить схему пути светового луча через девять линз оптического прицела, определить расстояние до цели, найти ориентиры. И лишь когда отвечал на вопросы журналистки, проявлял преувеличенную оживленность, чтобы спровоцировать у нее еще больше уточняющих вопросов и увести подальше от скользких тем.

От нее он узнал, что Шмидт был хоть и влиятелен, но не известен широкой общественности. Только в последний месяц его образ без ясности и определенности начали до смешного преувеличивать до карикатурного злодея. Злодея, которого в искусственной ситуации с множествами сюжетных поворотов побеждает настоящий герой с обостренным чувством справедливости и верный своему слову.

Своим вмешательством Баки лишил историю такого знакового противостояния, как Капитан Америка против Красного Черепа.

Интересно, примут ли люди также пассивно и безропотно факт, что Шмидт носил маску, скрывающую красное уродливое лицо?

Наверное, от этих вынужденных разговоров и блуждающих от них мыслей ему и привиделся во сне Красный Череп.

Когда Баки возвращается во временный лагерь, большинство сидит в полной походной экипировке и ожидает команды к выезду.

У храма он находит Стива, сидящего на краю каменной скамьи. В руках у того карандаш и бумага.

Он рисует.

Баки некоторое время завороженно смотрит на эту гармоничную картину, любуется профилем Стива, наклоном головы, выражением лица, движением рук и тихой торжественностью, с которой тот водит карандашом.

Видимо, Стив слышит звуки шагов или дыхание, потому что уголки его губ изгибаются в улыбке. Он поднимает голову и встречается с Баки взглядом.

— Привет, — его улыбка сменяется легкой обеспокоенностью. — Все в порядке? Не было никаких осложнений?

Баки качает головой, не спеша подходит, достает из сумки небольшой сверток, упакованный в газету, и кидает Стиву.

Тот ловит, хмурится, раскрывает рот для вопроса, но когда понимает, что это, смущенно смотрит из-под челки.

— Спасибо, — говорит он.

Баки машет рукой, имея в виду жестом, что благодарить не за что, а затем невольно тянется к Стиву, зачесывает его непослушную челку назад и замирает, как и затаивший дыхание Стив. Они некоторое время смотрят друг на друга. Затем Баки опускает руку и глаза, невозмутимо достает из собственного свертка пышку и закидывает в рот.

— Как ты? — с набитым ртом спрашивает он и присаживается рядом.

Он не смотрит на Стива, лишь следит боковым зрением, чтобы тот не думал, что Баки его каким-то образом унижает, относясь к нему, как к неразумному ребенку, которого нужно пожалеть, подбодрить, успокоить.

Стив вздыхает и медленно распаковывает сверток с пышками.

Война, безусловно, не то, что он ожидал. Это грязное дело, затрагивающее, как физически, так и морально. Возможно, убийство немцев воспринималось им, как вынужденная мера, на которую идти довольно легко, но случайная, по неосторожности смерть гражданских лиц… Ей можно найти объяснение, но нельзя найти оправдание.

— Это не то, что я ожидал, — говорит Стив. Он опускает голову, прячет глаза, и челка снова падает ему на лоб. — Но на войне цели оправдывают средства…

Стив то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает. Баки медленно поворачивается, чтобы изучить его лицо, и Стив смело встречает его взгляд, не скрывая неуверенность и сомнение.

— Кто тебе это сказал? — вопрос выходит резким и немного враждебным.

Некоторое время Стив молчит, пристально смотрит, а затем отвечает:

— Филлипс.

Он не говорит правду. Возможно, выгораживает Картер, что расстраивает Баки: Стив его опасается.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что эта фраза, на самом деле, значит, что неважно, как ты получишь то, что хочешь, если в итоге получишь это? — говорит он и, облизывая с губ сладость сахарной пудры, продолжает: — Если бы ты мог спасти мир, убив кого-то, ты бы это сделал?

— Кого-то как Гитлера?

— Или кого-то как ребенка, — Баки не силен в этике и морали, он просто хочет, чтобы Стив сформировал собственное мнение. — Смотри, убийство — это плохо, спасение мира — хорошо. Но что это за мир, если в нем один человек решает при каких обстоятельствах оправдано лишать кого-либо жизни? Или этого человека накажут после того, как он убьет кого-то во имя спасения мира? И тогда вновь возникает вопрос: что это за мир, который в благодарность наказывает собственного спасителя?

Он только сейчас замечает, что уже не сидит на месте, а расхаживает и жестикулирует. А Стив снизу вверх смотрит на него с выражением лица, которое Баки не сразу может расшифровать.

Кто знал, что рассуждения об этике и морали заводят Стива?

Ну, он преувеличивает, взгляд Стива просто восхищенный. И Баки, радостно изумленный, позволяет себе погреться в искренних лучах этого восхищения. Он даже не помнит, когда последний раз его Стив так на него смотрел. Возможно, до войны. Во время нее он не заслуживал какого-либо восхищения.

Звук, похожий на смех, возвращает их к грубой реальности.

Стив прочищает горло и смотрит в сторону. Баки тоже отводит взгляд и совершенно случайно видит рисунок, над которым работал Стив.

Внезапно, словно кто-то выключает звук, и он слышит только стук собственного сердца.

— Ой, — Стив неловкими движениями складывает рисунок вчетверо и прячет в карман. — Это…

Баки переводит внимание на раскрасневшегося Стива, который что-то читает в его лице, понимает без слов. Его глаза затуманиваются, а брови сходятся вместе.

— Прости? Это… Неуместно? Тебе кажется жутким, что я?.. Я не хотел… То есть я хотел, но… Прости, — он говорит так неуверенно и просяще, что Баки чувствует себя виноватым.

Он прикусывает губу, а затем, вызывая все теплые чувства по отношению к Стиву, обманывает его улыбкой.

— Нет, Стив. Все хорошо, — даже тональность голоса соответствует улыбке. — Это очень лестно… И ты прекрасно рисуешь. Если тебе нужна модель, то я не против по одному твоему желанию встать, сесть, повернуться, улыбнуться, принять любую требуемую позу…

Слова бездумно выходят из его рта.

Баки рассеяно отмечает неисчезающий румянец на лице Стива, его сбившееся дыхание. Но перед глазами все еще стоит рисунок, где резкими, немного угловатыми штрихами выделяется его осунувшееся лицо: с острыми скулами и темными кругами под глазами, в которых отражается какая-то глухая безнадежность, но длинные волосы до плеч, явно нуждающиеся в стрижке, и легкая небритость смягчают образ, придают ему поэтический вид.

Судорожно сглатывая, он пытается сквозь пересохшее горло протолкнуть слова волнующего его вопроса:

— Но… Почему длинные волосы?

Стив не отвечает, лишь неловко пожимает плечами.

Локи сказал, что Стив должен быть здесь. Что если он прав… Что случилось со Стивом в 2012 году? Как это повлияло на воспоминания этого Стива? И что насчет старого Стива? Баки ничего не понимает. Но, если этот Стив каким-то образом является его Стивом, то… Баки будет рад. Да. Он будет рад… Стив — его лучший друг.

Просто, получается, он воспользуется этим Стивом, если они…

— А что ты думаешь? — от неожиданного вопроса Баки не вздрагивает, но отвлекается от размышлений.

— О чем? — рассеяно уточняет он.

Баки не то чтобы обеспокоен перспективой, что его Стив, возможно, здесь… Он пребывает в состоянии тихой паники.

— Цель оправдывает средства?

В его голове разыгрывается жестокая сцена: как его Стив просыпается с ним в одной постели, видит Баки, понимает, что произошло, и сначала он растерян, но затем его лицо искажается от отвращения.

— Есть цель, нет цели — не имеет значения, — говорит он после паузы. Он старательно пытается скрыть охватывающие его тоску и ужас. — В конце нас ждет смерть. Значит, у нас нет ничего, кроме средств.

Нет. Стив, конечно, простит Баки, но Баки никогда не простит себя, и это будет не только самый унизительный опыт в его жизни, но и самый оскорбительный поступок: ведь он соблазнит и воспользуется своим лучшим другом.

Который затем оставит его, чтобы жить идеальной жизнью с Картер. И теперь Баки будет вынужден не только знать об этом, но и наблюдать из первого ряда: хлопать, смеяться, радоваться в нужных местах. Это будет его персональным адом, его концентрированным ночным кошмаром.

Баки не знает, что делать.

***

Бороться плечом к плечу со Стивом странным образом воспринимается как возвращение домой.

В случайных стычках с противниками они демонстрируют удивительную скоординированность действий, понимая друг друга на уровне мыслей, действуя сообща, словно единый, слаженный механизм с высокой степенью точности и эффективности.

Ну, у Баки складывается именно такое впечатление. Возможно, у Стива тоже.

После какой-либо новой хитрости или совместной удачной импровизации на губах Стива, словно сама собой образуется едва заметная улыбка, которую любой сторонний наблюдатель без колебаний назовет удовлетворенной. Но Баки добавит, что улыбка не просто удовлетворенная, а с оттенком самодовольства.

Они совершают рейды в нескольких местах: некоторые с намерением обмануть противника, а некоторые с явной целью подорвать немецкий военный и научный потенциал.

Им не хватает огневой мощи и артиллерийской поддержки, но у каждого из них есть: базовые навыки выживания, опыт в диверсионных действиях, знания разных типов взрывчатых веществ, умение ориентироваться в тылу врага, навыки распознавания звуков, необычных для сельской местности и способных предупредить об опасности. А есть еще выносливость и быстрая реакция Баки и Стива.

Коммандос быстро учатся бесшумному приближению к цели или шумной атаке с визгом и криками, чтобы до полусмерти напугать врага. Возможно, после этого их окрестят Воющими, думает Баки.

В Польшу они переправляются на тесном корабле в жутких условиях, а до берега добираются в суденышке, не приспособленном для высадки десанта.

Разведку завода Гидры они начинают с осмотра издали. При въезде нет следов танков или боевых машин, звуков работы двигателей, лая собак. Нет охраны, и никто не ведет наблюдение.

Все это вызывает беспокойство. В прошлый раз ничего подобного не было.

Они прячутся за деревьями, кустами, затем используют дворы, проломы в стенах и другие скрытые пути, проходят между рядами полуразложившихся трупов. Парами от одного здания к другому по разным сторонам улицы с небольшим интервалом они идут, ведут наблюдение, прикрывают друг друга.

Дернир, Томпсон и Морита остаются снаружи в боевой готовности. При возникновении каких-либо осложнений они придут на помощь. Баки и Стив проникают внутрь через окно, так как есть шанс, что вход заминирован. Остальные обойдут здание вокруг, а затем присоединяться к ним.

Завод чист и прибран, но он стоит: часть цехов пустует, часть не работает. Нет звуков жужжащих станков, рева печей. Он кажется безлюдным.

Они осторожно передвигаются, готовые к открытому огню, но служебные кабинеты и лабораторные помещения тоже пустые и темные, за исключением последнего, из-под двери которого тончайшей полоской струится свет.

Баки мимикой и жестами предлагает открыть дверь, кинуть гранату и идти следом. Но Стив отрицательно качает головой. Зануда.

Они заглядывают внутрь, где стоят операционные столы, капельницы, лотки с хирургическими или пыточными инструментами и некоторое оборудование, о назначении которого Баки не сразу догадывается.

К одной из двух металлических кроватей ремнями привязано тело.

И в помещении находится еще один человек. Судя по белому лабораторному халату, ученый.

Он как-то торжественно расправляет плечи, и Баки знает, что будет дальше, и сомневается меньше секунды: отстрелить челюсть, оставляя его в живых, но без возможности говорить, дать умереть или… Он в два стремительных шага сокращает расстояние между ними.

— Хайль Гидр-а-а-а! — прежде чем ученый успевает раскусить ампулу с ядом Баки захватывает его левой рукой за шею, а правой открывает ему рот и вырывает зуб.

Он толкает ученого на дубовый стул с откидной опорой для головы, широкими ремнями и двумя электродами, которые свисают с потолка и находятся теперь прямо над головой этого типа. Баки отмечает, что ножки стула изолированы, а рядом с ним стоит аппарат, похожий на генератор.

В коридоре раздаются приближающиеся шаги Фэлсворта и Гейба. За ними следует… А она что тут забыла?

— Я ничего вам не скажу! — истерично кричит ученый и плюет кровью, которая не долетает до Баки, а приземляется где-то у его ног.

— Ты и не сможешь, — небрежно говорит он. — Никто не может говорить без языка. Зато сможешь написать.

Лицо ученого бледнеет, он открывает и закрывает рот. Баки пытается сообразить, почему он кажется ему смутно знакомым. Он знает ответ, просто не хочет его осознавать…

— Я не люблю пытки. Выжигание глаз, вырывание ногтей, зубов, отрубание конечностей, рассекание туловища… Нет. Мне это не нравится, — продолжает он, отмечая учащенное дыхание ученого и выступивший на его висках пот. — Мне не нравится, но я сделаю это. Ты, конечно, переживешь все это, но смиришься ли ты с отсутствующими конечностями или с пребыванием в состоянии постоянной боли? Возможно, я буду милосердным и просто оставлю тебя здесь, где ты будешь лежать и разлагаться.

— Что он говорит? — тихий голос журналистки нарушает концентрацию Баки и приводит его в чувство.

— Лучше вам не знать, мэм, — отвечает Гейб.

И Баки понимает, что все это время не только находился в каком-то онемении, механически реагируя на ситуацию, но он еще и говорил на немецком языке. Его руки начинают слегка дрожать, и он крепче сжимает пистолет-пулемет.

Затылком чувствуя взгляд Стива, он отворачивается, и позволяет Гейбу перехватить допрос.

Дело в том, что Баки знает его. Этот ученый на начальном этапе принимал участие в программе «Зимний Солдат».

После выяснения, что уже несколько недель работа на заводе парализована из-за нарушения обычно бесперебойного снабжения сырьем и комплектующими деталями, Баки помогает отсортировать по коробкам документы для СНР.

К нему подкрадывается журналистка.

— Вы угрожали ему пытками, — говорит она, стоя так близко, что он чувствует теплое дыхание на щеке.

Баки делает шаг в сторону, а затем пожимает плечами.

— Я блефовал.

Судя по звуку возмущенного сопения, журналистка ему не верит.

— Послушайте, я не монстр, — он пытается смягчить впечатление о себе, не совсем веря собственным словам. — Я делаю все, что могу для окончания этой войны. Я устал от сражений.

— Я верю, что вы на самом деле так думаете. Но обычно человек с проблемой этой проблемы не признает. Он пребывает в иллюзиях, заблуждается, занимается самообманом, — говорит она, как обычно, торопливо и безразлично.

Баки косится на журналистку: она внимательно, со странным, птичьим любопытством изучает его.

Она не знает, о чем говорит.

Нервно поведя плечами, он чувствует, что Стив тоже смотрит, поэтому оборачивается, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

Неподвижное лицо Стива ничего не выражает.

Баки все это время старался действовать нормально, но осторожно. Он избегал Стива после открытия возможности, что этот Стив — его Стив или обладает его частичной памятью, из-за которой, скорее всего, неадекватно оценивает себя, Баки и отношения между ними.

Но Стив — не глупый, он чувствует, знает, что что-то не так. Иногда Баки ловит его непонимающие или того хуже — несчастные и беспомощные взгляды, и он обещает самому себе, что поговорит с ним, но трусливо откладывает разговор на потом.

Вариант, что рисунок — случайное совпадение, Баки, конечно, рассматривает, но предпочитает соблюдать один из фундаментальных принципов стратегического планирования: надейся на лучшее, иначе жизнь превратится в кошмар, но, если хочешь выжить, готовься к худшему.

Возможно, в какой-то вселенной события и происходят случайно, независимо друг от друга, но в его жизни никогда ничего случайного не бывает, все имеет какой-то смысл.

Вот, например, стихийное бедствие — вроде бы и закономерное явление, зарождение которого обусловлено какими-то законами природы. Но оно станет случайным, если совпадет по месту и времени с действиями Баки.

В любом другом случае ему будет немного смешно, что он сравнивает Стива со стихийным бедствием.

Баки вынуждает себя улыбнуться Стиву, чтобы затем немного неловко отвернуться и притвориться сосредоточенным на выполнении поставленной задачи: он берет, открывает папку, бегло просматривает содержимое, откладывает в коробку или в отдельную стопку, в которой копится вся информация о _стуле_. Он собирается ее уничтожить, а помещение с оборудованием заминировать и взорвать.

Коммандос распределяют по грузовикам пленных из ассистентов, лаборантов, помощников или кто бы они не были: Баки не силен в их иерархии.

— Что с ними будет? — тихо спрашивает кого-то Морита.

— Их будут использовать.

— Их будут судить.

Почти одновременно говорят Баки и Стив и встречаются взглядами.

— Никогда гражданские лица не несли ответственность за следование принципам собственного правительства, — задумчиво говорит Гейб.

— Это должно измениться! — возмущается журналистка. — Существуют принципы человечности, нарушение которых любым лицом должно считаться преступлением!

Гейб напряженно улыбается.

— Как скажет прекрасная леди.

Вообще все: и Стив, и Коммандос настороженны и напряжены. Наверное, из-за ответственности: ведь им предстоит обратный путь с довеском в виде пленных.

Ну, Баки думает, но вслух не говорит, что они всегда могут их где-нибудь оставить.

***

Ночью он находит момент, когда на его отсутствие никто не обратит внимание, и забирается в грузовик.

Ученый, уже немного осмелевший после их последнего взаимодействия, улыбается, когда видит его.

Остальные пленные, судя по ровному дыханию, крепко спят.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, лейтенант? — говорит он по-немецки, как-то издевательски растягивая слова.

И его улыбка теперь кажется противной ухмылкой. Но, возможно, Баки предвзят, так как этот ученый, каково бы ни было его имя, в будущем будет завербован в Щит. Он создаст для них или для Гидры особенный стул. И Баки, зная то, что знает, не может позволить этому случится.

Несколько часов назад ученый был готов покончить с собой, и Баки сейчас поможет ему осуществить задуманное.

— Уже нет, — говорит он и наносит точечный удар в самую уязвимую точку шеи, где меньше всего мягких тканей.

Стив спрашивал его, оправдывает ли цель средства?

Баки не знает.

Но его мнение об этике и морали заключается в том, что любое этическое или моральное суждение бессмысленно. Оно выполняет функцию передачи эмоций, которые не могут быть ни ложными, ни истинными. Потому что всякое действие является морально нейтральным, и не должно подвергаться какой-нибудь оценке.

Убийство нельзя охарактеризовать ни хорошим, ни плохим — оно просто происходит.

И Баки просто должен научиться с этим жить.

Некоторое время он в оцепенении стоит над телом, затем слышит заминку в чьем-то дыхании, звук движения, приглушенный вздох.

Он механически поворачивается, готовый повторить действие, но замирает, когда видит слишком молодое, испуганное лицо одного из помощников ученого.

Да. Именно на молодежь легче всего психологически воздействовать, чтобы ввести в заблуждение, убедить в ложных доктринах, завербовать.

В доминирующей позе, чтобы продемонстрировать силу, Баки одухотворенно, но тихо говорит:

— Хайль Гидра.

Если он расскажет об увиденном СНР, Баки все будет отрицать.

Но глаза паренька округляются. Его лицо выражает одновременно недоверие и восторг. Он несколько раз благоговейно кивает.

И Баки с некоторой торжественностью уходит.

Когда на следующий день Гейб обнаруживает труп, все предполагают, что сердце ученого не выдержало. Среди них нет ни медицинских специалистов, ни особо заинтересованных.

На желание Стива закопать вместо того, чтобы оставить тело на обочине, Баки закатывает глаза и категорично отказывается: у него просто нет терпения для этих глупостей, и он не хочет идти на поводу _чьей-то_ щепетильности.

К его удаче, все остальные со скептицизмом или также нетерпеливо убеждают Стива в том, что задержка необоснованна.

И он принимает их точку зрения.

Но прежде чем двигаться дальше, Стив внимательно осматривает тело, замирает, а затем бросает на Баки нечитаемый взгляд.

Ой.


	10. Часть 10, в которой Баки и Стив отрабатывают новую тактику допроса

Баки пристально наблюдает, но не совсем внимательно слушает, как Стив делает доклад о миссии: кратко, четко, по существу. При упоминании смерти ученого он ничем не выдает собственных подозрений, как настоящий профессионал или как… друг?..

Баки ни в чем не уверен.

Иногда, кажется, что Стив — уже и не Стив вовсе, а Капитан Америка. Ведь тело, сердце, ум Стива теперь вмещают в себя мысли, чувства, действия человека, которого не существует. Существует лишь представление о нем, которое Стив создает из самого себя, лишаясь одних черт личности, приобретая другие, возможно, даже чуждые ему.

Когда встреча подходит к концу, и Стив покидает помещение в сопровождении Картер, Баки не двигается с места: сидит, смотрит в окно.

— Красиво, — говорит Старк и прислоняется к краю стола.

Баки кивает.

Вид из окна действительно мрачно красивый: серое беспокойное море и такое же серое, затянутое тучами небо.

Они в другой штаб-квартире СНР, которая находится не в каком-то строгом здании с мастерской портного и секретным бункером под ней. Нет. И это даже не правительственный объект.

Они в чьем-то бывшем родовом поместье на Шетландских островах.

Здесь Баки чувствует себя неуместным: все вокруг какое-то слишком аристократическое, со следами былой роскоши и тягостной атмосферой угрюмой покорности.

И, скорее всего, именно здесь они встретят Рождество и Новый год.

Парни принимают этот простой за увольнительную. Филлипс же требует, чтобы никто не расслаблялся, и вообще это не увольнительная, а перегруппировка в связи с поступлением новых разведданных, и на нее требуется время. А то, что это время совпадает с праздниками, — лишь приятное совпадение.

— Так что там с заводом? — спрашивает Старк. — Не поделишься информацией изнутри?

Внешне Баки не показывает каких-либо эмоций, он медленно поворачивается к гению лицом и просто смотрит.

— Что? — удивляется тот. — У тебя полно секретов, Барнс. Я хочу к ним припасть и… Ты… Ты мне должен!

Вот теперь Баки не скрывает удивления: он поднимает брови.

Старк пренебрежительно машет рукой.

— Не смотри так. Ты знаешь, о чем я, — говорит он и протягивает ему стакан, судя по цвету и запаху, с чем-то алкогольным. — Ты убил двух самых умных людей нашего времени. Ну… Самых умных после меня, конечно… Затем при подозрительных обстоятельствах умер еще один перспективный ум. И, так как теперь ты ответственен за торможение научно-технического прогресса, ты мне должен.

Старк отставляет стакан. Наверное, понимает, что после подобной речи Баки ничего из того, что он предложит, пить не будет.

И почему этот гений такой умный?

В то время как Баки мысленно ворчит и обрабатывает полученную информацию, Старк сверлит его взглядом, затем тяжело вздыхает и делает жалостливое лицо.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Научно-технический прогресс неизбежен, — говорит он и, прежде чем Старк снова скажет что-нибудь умное, Баки спрашивает: — Почему ты с СНР? Из-за доступа к технологиям?

В ответ он получает несолидное фырканье и недоверчивый взгляд.

— Нет, потому что я — патриот, — серьезно говорит Старк и со значением кивает в сторону двери, ведущей на террасу.

Значит, секреты Баки он готов обсуждать в помещении, в которое в любой момент могут войти, а собственные — только там, где свист ветра и шум волн заглушат их разговор. 

Старк — такой… Старк.

***

Холодный, влажный ветер бьет в лицо, проникает под одежду, заставляет ежиться.

Баки не помешает хотя бы шарф.

Но шарфа нет, и он со вздохом поднимает воротник куртки.

— Ну, что… — начинает Старк, но Баки перебивает его:

— Ты знаком с новым маршалом Королевских ВВС?

Он решает сразу перейти к делу: если гений в общении с ним позволяет себе быть назойливо прямолинейным, то Баки тоже может себе это разрешить.

— Эм, — впервые на его памяти Старк теряет слова, но лишь на мгновение: — Ты имеешь в виду маршала Лафейсона?

Странный выбор фамилии для Локи. Но в случае с ним Баки не знает, что является странным, а что нет.

— Да, — кивает он. — Я должен с ним встретиться. И… Мне нужна твоя помощь в организации этой встречи.

Старк издает то ли раздраженный вздох, то ли усталый смешок.

— Я, конечно, польщен, что ты считаешь, что я могу ногой открывать двери чуть ли не к самому королю, — бормочет он, переступая с ноги на ногу. Он дрожит. — Но как ты себе это представляешь?

Если бы Баки мог представить _как_ , ему бы тогда не требовалась помощь постороннего.

— Просто свяжись с ним и скажи, что общий знакомый хочет с ним встретиться, — нетерпеливо говорит он, затем вспоминает, что перед ним человек с гигантским эго и кучей других проблем. И он, предположительно, свяжется с богом, у которого эго не меньше, а проблем намного больше. Высока вероятность того, что они столкнутся лбами, и… что-то произойдет. Что именно Баки даже представить не может. Поэтому он примирительным тоном добавляет: — И будь вежливым. Пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, — передразнивает его Старк, стуча зубами от холода.

Баки снимает куртку и бросает ему в лицо.

— Эй, осторожнее, джентльмен, — ворчливо говорит Старк, но накидывает ее на плечи и из-под нахмуренных бровей смотрит на Баки. — Хорошо. Я сделаю это. Теперь выкладывай, Барнс.

За кого этот гений его принимает?

И что именно хочет услышать?

— Я не уверен, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — осторожно говорит он, наблюдая, как Старк дрожащей рукой достает портсигар и, прикрывая огонек ладонью, пытается зажечь спичку. — Скорее всего, я знаю меньше твоего.

Старк отвлекается от своей задачи и смеривает его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Да, — невозмутимо кивает он и со значением поднимает брови. — И поэтому тот ученый совершенно случайно умер.

Ой.

Это что, тест?

Баки изображает бровями растерянность, глазами — непонимание, а ртом… изобразить ничего не получается. Тогда он просто смотрит на Старка, как на сумасшедшего.

Но тот закатывает глаза и наклоняется ближе. Торопливо шепчет:

— Я читал черновик отчета. Твой Капитан очень подробно, чему я удивлен, описал травмы тела, над которым производили, судя по всему, эксперименты в той недолаборатории, — Старк делает паузу, качает головой, бормоча под нос что-то вроде: «Что за варварство», а затем продолжает: — Но! Все, что он написал о смерти ученого: «Умер. Предположительно — остановка сердца» и… все.

Баки невольно принимает оборонительную позу.

— Стив не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

— Конечно, не имеет, — серьезно кивает Старк и снова возвращается к попытке зажечь сигарету. — Он прикрывает сомнительные поступки _друга_ … Особенно мне понравилось, как в отчете он указал, что минирование этой лаборатории было его решением… Да неужели? Кому в здравом уме придет в голову просто так взрывать…

Баки перебивает его, выхватывая из рук спички. Он поджигает одну и в сложенных чашечкой ладонях подносит к сигарете.

Старк затягивается, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от Баки. Он неловко вынимает сигарету изо рта.

— Ну? — требует он, но как-то менее уверенно.

— Я ничего не знаю, — говорит Баки.

— Барнс, — Старк не скрывает усталого раздражения. — Я не знаю, на кого ты работаешь, и, если честно, мне все равно. Но мне скучно… СНР клятвенно обещал мне, что вместе мы сформируем столетие, одарим и спасем человечество. А в итоге я торчу в этой забытой цивилизацией Шотландии…

— Организуй встречу, а потом поговорим, — перебивает его Баки.

Ему удается изобразить вежливую улыбку, хлопнуть Старка по плечу, развернуться и просто уйти.

«Твоя работа — это дар для всего человечества. Ты сформировал столетие», — тревожным эхом бьется в его голове.

Баки немного тошнит.

Он как-то механически передвигается, открывает дверь, переступает порог и обнаруживает, что внутри уже заседают или ждут его: Картер, несколько агентов и… журналистка.

— Лейтенант, — Картер выглядит искренне удивленной. — Я думала, вы…

Мысль ей не дает закончить взъерошенный Старк, который врывается в помещение и громко хлопает дверью.

— Барнс, ты… Эм, — он замирает, но мгновенно ориентируется в ситуации. Удивленное выражение на его лице сменяется дерзким: с усмешкой и прищуром. — О, прекрасные дамы… и джентльмены. Вы ждете меня? Я польщен и буду счастлив составить вам компанию…

Картер открывает рот, чтобы, наверное, развеять его фантазии, но резко закрывает и окидывает Старка внимательным взглядом.

Этот гений подмигивает ей, небрежным движением снимает куртку с плеч и бросает ее в Баки. Целится ему в лицо. Но Баки ловко перехватывает ее рукой.

Его терпение истощается: он не хочет участвовать в этих играх со Старком, Картер и всеми прочими, включая журналистку. Она разве не должна писать статью? Брать интервью? Проводить расследования? Делать прочие журналистские дела?

Он вздыхает, невежливо разворачивается и уходит, но дверью не хлопает.

***

В нескольких шагах от выделенной ему комнаты он замечает сорванные сигнальные волосы между дверью и косяком.

Баки озирается по сторонам, прислушивается, но из комнаты не раздается ни звука. Тогда он достает оружие из трофейных ножен и, чтобы удивить противника, резко открывает дверь.

Но это лишь Стив, который даже не вздрагивает. Наверное, слышал приближающиеся шаги.

Профессиональная гордость Баки не задета, он уверен в своем беззвучном передвижении. Но оно беззвучно лишь для слуха обычного человека.

Стив сидит на кровати с опущенной головой. В руках он держит какой-то небольшой ящик.

— Я настоял, чтобы посылки из дома вручили сейчас, а не на Рождество, — говорит он, затем смотрит на Баки и осторожно протягивает ему, видимо, ту самую посылку.

— Да… Хорошая идея, — кивает Баки, прячет нож, аккуратно закрывает дверь и, не скрывая взволнованности в движениях, подходит к Стиву.

Неуместный шепот паранойи стихает, когда Баки видит на крышке ящика коричневую сургучную печать и почтовый штамп поверх смутно знакомого аккуратного почерка.

Он просто берет посылку и некоторое время завороженно осматривает ее, затем кладет на прикроватную тумбочку и косится на Стива.

Тот с несчастным выражением на лице вглядывается в него.

Баки чувствует себя и глупым, и виноватым одновременно: он все это время переживал из-за черти чего, пока Стив молча страдал.

— Стив, — выдыхает он, неуверенный, с чего начать.

Но Стив опускает взгляд на собственные руки, словно не может смотреть на него.

Баки присаживается рядом и кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Прости.

Стив бросает на него неуверенный взгляд.

Баки вымученно улыбается и решает начать с правды.

Но прежде чем открыть рот и выпалить все секреты, он утешительным жестом сжимает плечо Стива и встает. Проверяет комнату на безопасность: тщательно осматривает и простукивает каждый фут стен и пола.

После оборачивается к Стиву и обнаруживает, что тот не выглядит обеспокоенным его здравомыслием или хотя бы частично удивленным странным поведением: он просто сидит и смотрит на него с необъяснимой нежностью.

Баки прокашливается.

— На счет того ученого…

— Нет. Я понимаю, — Стив качает головой и снова опускает взгляд на собственные руки, которые сжимает в кулаки. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы то, что произошло с тобой, повторилось с кем-то другим.

Баки не уверен, кому принадлежат эти понимающие слова: этому Стиву или его Стиву. Он даже не уверен, что это имеет значение.

— Да, — он кивает и решает быть откровенным настолько, насколько возможно. — Но я не настолько благороден, как ты думаешь. Я… Я просто боюсь.

Стив вздрагивает и смотрит на него с удивлением.

Баки почему-то посмеивается.

— Да, Стив, — он взъерошивает волосы и тихо признается: — Я во многом трус.

— Я уверен, что это не так, Джеймс, — с непонятной убежденностью говорит Стив и выпячивает подбородок, будто молча призывает: «Попробуй со мной не согласиться».

На губах Баки образуется нежная улыбка.

Он делает несколько шагов к Стиву.

Тот смотрит снизу вверх. Его выражение лица трансформируется от упрямой решимости к неуверенности и какой-то тоске: с широко открытыми глазами, сведенными над переносицей бровями и приоткрытым ртом.

— Мной руководил страх, но я не хотел причинить тебе боль, Стив, — Баки пытается передать интонацией все то, что хочет, но не может сказать. — Прости меня.

Стив на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

— Тогда почему? Я что-то не то сказал? Что-то не то сделал? Это тот рисунок, да? Джеймс, я не хотел…

Баки качает головой. Он должен был сразу с ним поговорить, а не избегать, прятаться за Гейбом или журналисткой.

— Нет, Стив. Послушай, — говорит он и вздыхает. Смотрит на Стива и не может удержаться: осторожно касается его щеки. — Ты ничего не сделал. Рисунок прекрасен… Ты — прекрасен.

Стив как-то неуверенно накрывает ладонью его запястье, но не пытается убрать его, наоборот, сжимает, словно хочет заверить себя в реальности происходящего или заверить Баки, молча попросить не останавливаться. Он водит большим пальцем по точке пульса… И паранойя назойливо нашептывает, что Стив хочет убедиться, что Баки не лжет.

И Баки ему позволит. Он позволит Стиву все.

— Тогда почему? — спрашивает Стив и подносит его запястье к губам. Баки вздрагивает, когда он невесомым дыханием касается кожи, затем целует точку пульса. — Почему? Я не понимаю…

Баки присаживается рядом, и Стив не отпускает его руку, большим пальцем гладит тыльную сторону ладони.

Баки нравится эта тактика допроса. Но не из-за нее Стив заслуживает откровенности.

Он прикусывает губу: говорить о путешествии во времени он не готов.

Нет.

События будущего он вполне легко может пересказать, учитывая, что большую часть времени он был в бегах или проспал в криокамере, но события прошлого… Баки просто не хочет об этом говорить: о Зимнем Солдате, о его преступлениях. Он не хочет, чтобы Стив снова его жалел, воспринимал, как жертву, которую необходимо спасти, или как миссию, которую необходимо выполнить. Он не хочет этого секретного договора между ними.

— Почему ты хочешь _этого_ , Стив? — вопрос срывается с языка прежде, чем он успевает его обдумать. Но Баки сжимает ладонь Стива и вынуждает себя продолжать: — Ты и я, мы вместе — это не принесет никому счастья. Мир нетерпим и жесток к тем, кто отличается. Картер… Пегги даст тебе все, что ты захочешь: семью и дом, отсутствие стыда и вины. С ней тебе будет легче… Ты… Ты будешь счастлив. Я… Я просто не уверен, что ты учитываешь последствия этих отношений…

— Ты думаешь, я глуп, — не спрашивает Стив.

Его голова опущена. Баки не видит его лица, но по тону голоса определяет, что Стив не оскорблен. Он искренне возмущен.

— Нет, ты не глуп, — говорит Баки.

Стив умный. Очень умный.

— Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что это не просто, — упрямо продолжает он. — Я знаю, все думают, что то, что возможно между нами, неправильно. Но я… Я чувствую, что это правильно, что так и должно быть. Я чувствую это в своем сердце, в своих костях, в своей душе…

С губ Баки срывается смешок, и Стив мгновенно выглядит оскорбленным в лучших чувствах.

— Прости, — Баки примирительно улыбается. — Ты просто такой драматичный. Мне это… Мне это нравится.

Он любит это: когда все в Стиве — взгляд, голос, изгиб рта, наклон плеч — все становится настолько интенсивным… Баки всегда при этом испытывает благоговейный трепет.

На губах Стива появляется маленькая застенчивая улыбка. Он поднимает руку и нежно, костяшками пальцев касается виска Баки. Проводит ими по скуле к щеке и линии подбородка.

— Я чувствую это, — улыбка Стива слабеет и исчезает вовсе: его рот приоткрывается, а взгляд падает на губы Баки, задерживается на них. — Я знаю…

Нет.

Баки не может позволить этому случиться. Он хочет, но не может.

— Стив, — жалобно шепчет он дрожащими губами. Он должен остановить это, он обхватывает рукой запястье Стива и шепотом, торопливо говорит: — Ты ничего не знаешь, Стив. Я… Я убил Золу, убил Шмидта, убил того ученого… Я много кого убил и уверен, что убью еще. Я — убийца!

Он, наверное, выглядит немного сумасшедшим: с лихорадочным румянцем, что он чувствует на щеках, с диковатым блеском в глазах.

Стив придает лицу серьезное выражение и кивает.

— Драматичный убийца.

Из горла Баки вырывается невольный смешок.

— Я серьезно, — он хлопает Стива по груди.

Он, правда, пытается быть серьезным, но почему-то не может перестать улыбаться. Стив такой… такой…

— Я тоже, — говорит Стив, но уголки его губ чуть подрагивают от сдерживаемой улыбки, и он добавляет: — Но… Все, что я сказал, правда. Даже если бы…

Стив резко замолкает и хмурит брови.

Баки напрягается. Даже если бы… Что?

О.

Он прижимается щекой к ладони Стива, затем отстраняется и спрашивает осторожным тоном:

— Стив, а ты случайно не встречал странного незнакомца, который делал или говорил странные вещи?

Сначала Стив выглядит удивленным, затем — взволнованным:

— Ты… Ты тоже его встречал?

Баки опускает голову, смотрит на их переплетенные руки. Его завораживает контраст: их руки бледные, но у Стива они крупнее, всегда были крупнее, даже когда сам он был мал. 

Неожиданно воображение подкидывает Баки соблазнительные картинки, а тело — чувственные ощущения: жадные руки, горячая кожа, льнущая к чужой горячей коже, два обнаженных тела, сильное Стива, трансформирующееся от малого до большого и обратно, и слабое, уязвимое Баки.

Он трясет головой, отгоняя неуместные фантазии, затем хмурится: почему внезапно у него слабое и уязвимое тело? Баки сильный и ни в чем не уступает Стиву.

— Вроде того, — говорит он и с некоторой обреченностью в голосе спрашивает: — Что он сделал?

Баки убьет Локи. Погибнет при попытке, но убьет.

Он косится на Стива, который не отвечает, просто выглядит очень смущенным: с прикрытыми длинными ресницами глазами и с окрашенными румянцем щеками.

— _Стив_ , — Баки и не пытается скрыть беспокойства.

Теперь он уверен, что будет долго и мучительно убивать Локи.

— Что он сделал? — требует он.

— Ничего, — бормочет Стив, поднимает на него взгляд и качает головой. — Ничего. Он ничего не сделал, Джеймс.

Он говорит правду, и Баки выдыхает с облегчением, его плечи расслабляются, и он вспоминает, _что_ говорил Локи.

 _Магия слова_.

— Что он сказал?

Усталый, но какой-то покорный вздох срывается с губ Стива.

— Я чувствую себя глупым, — он выглядит расстроенным и разочарованным одновременно. — Обещай, что не будешь думать обо мне хуже.

Баки закатывает глаза, но со всей возможной искренностью говорит:

— Ты — самый лучший человек, которого я знаю. И я никогда не буду думать о тебе хуже.

Перед глазами внезапно встает умиротворенно счастливое лицо старого Стива… И желчь подкатывает к горлу Баки. Он сглатывает ее и, ощущая сильное жжение в глазах, моргает, затем бросает на Стива осторожный взгляд.

Притихший, тот смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице, и Баки заверяюще сжимает его ладонь.

— Тебе не нужно производить на меня впечатление, — говорит он и с усмешкой добавляет: — Я и так знаю, что ты глупый.

Маленькая улыбка появляется на губах Стива, и некоторое время он не говорит ни слова, затем закатывает глаза и покорно вздыхает.

— Тогда, на заводе в Австрии… Передо мной прямо из воздуха появился человек. Он был в средневековой одежде и говорил в очень необычной манере, как… Как персонаж книги или кино.

Стив замолкает, возможно, проигрывает эту встречу в голове или пытается найти правильные слова.

— И он на тебя напал? — это первое, что приходит на ум, а второе: — Или ты напал на него?

— Нет, — качает головой Стив и с недоверием смотрит на Баки, словно спрашивает: «За кого ты меня принимаешь?» — Он представился Тором — Богом любви и дружбы.

Баки невольно фыркает: ситуация, которую он мысленно представляет, кажется просто абсурдной.

— Не смейся, — обиженным тоном говорит Стив и смущенно улыбается.

Баки сжимает челюсти и качает головой.

— Не буду, — и он, правда, пытается, но не выдерживает и прыскает со смеху. Он смеется, испытывая легкую досаду и в то же время облегчение, затем извиняющимся жестом сжимает руку Стива и частит: — Прости, прости. Я больше не буду. Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Стив недоверчиво качает головой, но продолжает:

— Этот _Тор_ сказал о тебе… Сказал, где тебя найти. Я… Я не совсем поверил, но потом все же нашел тебя…

Баки замечает, что Стив намеренно не говорит, _что_ сказал этот Тор.

— Позже я проверил и, оказалось, что Тор — Бог грома и молнии, — Стив снова качает головой, будто удивляется собственной доверчивости, затем мило фыркает. — Если это и был кто-то божественный, то, скорее всего, Локи — Бог хитрости и обмана.

Баки улыбается и с гордостью смотрит на Стива. Он такой умный, что Баки готов его поцеловать.

— Да, это был он — Локи.

Глаза Стива округляются. Он смотрит вверх, в потолок, затем — на Баки и тихо спрашивает:

— Они существуют?

Видимо, после сыворотки Стива ничего не способно удивить.

Баки пренебрежительно машет рукой.

— Нет. Локи — не бог.

Он не знает, насколько в это время будет невероятной идея существования инопланетян. В 40-х он вроде читал какую-то фантастику, которая теперь, конечно, уступает известной ему действительности. Но Баки рискнет.

— Он… с другой планеты, — не совсем уверенно говорит он и косится на Стива.

Брови которого приподнимаются, а рот приоткрывается.

— Да, — понимающе кивает Баки. Он хорошо помнит собственное удивление. — Тот тип из ведомства, с которым я разговаривал, — маршал… Это он.

— Но он…

— Умеет менять обличья, владеет магией, — перечисляет Баки. — Непредсказуем и опасен.

Лицо Стива принимает обеспокоенное выражение.

— Что он хочет? — и это не Стив спрашивает, а Капитан Америка, от Стива в котором остается лишь взволнованный взгляд. Но затем он осматривает Баки сверху вниз и обратно, словно проверяет на наличие повреждений, и Баки понимает, что ошибся: это не Капитан, а просто Стив, который теперь сжимает его руки и требует. — Что он тебе сделал?

Баки качает головой и успокаивающе поглаживает костяшки пальцев Стива.

— Он мне ничего не сделал, Стив, а что он хочет… Я… Я только знаю, что он спешит завершить войну в нашу пользу, но не знаю, почему.

Баки прикусывает губу, чтобы удержаться от вопроса, который почему-то очень его волнует. Он хочет знать, _что_ именно Локи сказал Стиву. Но если Стив не хочет говорить, то… Он, как и Баки, имеет право на собственные секреты. Просто, Баки переживает и… Он что, немного ревнует? Это странно.

Он косится на Стива, который немного завороженно смотрит на его губы. И Баки непроизвольно их облизывает. Он может просто наклониться, сократить расстояние между ними и…

Баки трясет головой.

Они должны закончить разговор.

Он немного отстраняется, игнорируя нескрываемое разочарование на лице Стива, и как можно более небрежно спрашивает:

— Тогда, перед миссией… Что тебе сказала Картер?

Лицо Стива становится каменно безразличным, непроницаемым.

— Пегги сказала не доверять тебе, — любезно равнодушным тоном отвечает Стив и изучает его лицо, ждет, следит за реакцией. — Она сказала, что ты что-то скрываешь, и что я не должен поворачиваться к тебе спиной.

Интуиция, паранойя или просто изменение динамики между ними подсказывает Баки, что Стив что-то недоговаривает. Но Баки не уверен, что имеет право настаивать на откровенности.

— Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, Стив, — честно говорит он. Баки так хочет доверия и принятия этого Стива. Он весомым тоном добавляет: — По собственной воле — никогда.

Он последний раз сжимает руки Стива и встает и берет посылку с прикроватной тумбочки. Задумчиво трясет ее, чтобы убедиться, что внутри нет каких-либо хрупких вещей. 

Для ее вскрытия, скорее всего, используют отвертку или нож: приподнимают каждый гвоздик и открывают крышку… Ну, обычные люди так делают, но не Баки.

Выверенным движением с контролируемой силой он театрально разрывает посылку, из которой выпадает что-то мягкое, какая-то коробка, книжка и несколько конвертов… Баки аккуратно подбирает все, кладет на кровать и с необъяснимым трепетом проводит пальцами по конвертам.

Он складывает руки за спиной и косится на Стива.

Который не выглядит удивленным или испуганным продемонстрированной силой суперсолдата. Он…

— Ты знал, — не спрашивает Баки.

Стив судорожно кивает.

— Спасибо, что доверился мне, Джеймс, — он опускает ресницы, и на его губах появляется маленькая застенчивая улыбка.

Баки с облегчением выдыхает. Его губы растягивает неконтролируемая улыбка. Он опускает голову, стараясь ее спрятать. Чувствует, как неощутимая до этого тяжесть падает с его плеч. 

И все вроде бы так, как и должно быть. Почти.

— Ты знаешь, друзья зовут меня Баки, не Джеймс, — бормочет он, переступая с ноги на ногу, и бросает на Стива опасливый взгляд.

Лицо Стива застывает в момент смены выражений: от расслабленного до растерянного.

— Но мы же… Я думал… — он сглатывает, затем хмурит брови и выдвигает вперед подбородок. — Мы — _не_ друзья.

Что?

Они — друзья. Лучшие друзья… Должны быть.

— А _кто_ мы? — с вызовом спрашивает Баки.

На щеках Стива появляется румянец, а сам Стив пожимает плечами, опускает голову, смотрит на Баки из-под ресниц, затем облизывает губы и отвечает:

— Мы можем быть всем, чем ты захочешь, Джеймс.

Его тихий голос кажется знакомым и чуждым одновременно.

Он использует против Баки его же слова. И Баки восхищен и немного возбужден.

— Да? — не спрашивает он. И теперь он не узнает собственный немного охрипший голос. Баки прочищает горло. — А ты точно _этого_ хочешь, Стив?

Стив возмущенно открывает рот, и Баки поспешно добавляет:

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал о последствиях.

Возможно, этот Стив чувствует глубокую связь между ними, но что-то путает…

Ведь Баки и его Стив — лучшие друзья, отношения между которыми проверены годами и множеством испытаний. Баки не хочет думать о словах Локи: о нездоровой дружбе, о секретном договоре. Он не разбирается в подобных вещах. Он лишь знает, что быть со Стивом просто. Быть его другом просто, и, Баки уверен, что и любовником тоже. Но он боится своего Стива, ну скорее он боится быть им отвергнутым, причинить ему боль и вызвать неудобство, осквернить дружбу и уничтожить простоту общения между ними.

И этот Стив его не знает. Он знает, что Баки способен на хладнокровное убийство. Но осознает ли он это? Осознает, что Баки не совсем нормален? Он — убийца со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями.

Стив обиженно надувает губы, ну, не совсем надувает, но очень похоже, — и это немного смешно смотрится на его лице, но Баки сохраняет серьезность, потому что сама ситуация серьезная.

Затем Стив вздыхает, несколько мгновений исподлобья изучает Баки и, видимо, его серьезность производит на него впечатление, потому что черты его лица разглаживаются, приобретая нейтральное выражение.

— Хорошо. Я понимаю. И я подумаю, — кивает он и отводит взгляд в сторону. Трет переносицу, затем вздыхает. — Но… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: то, что я чувствую — это правильно. Оно словно предопределено. И я не верю в судьбу, но…

Стив замолкает, трясет головой и с опаской косится на Баки.

— Если только ты… Ты этого не чувствуешь?

— Я…

Баки хочет со всем драматизмом заявить этому Стиву, что любит его целое столетие. Но…

— Что именно ты чувствуешь, Стив?

Стив опускает взгляд, смотрит на собственные руки, которые сжимает в кулаки, затем разжимает.

— Я чувствую… Я чувствую, что не хочу смотреть снова и снова, как ты заигрываешь с девушками, как уходишь с ними и оставляешь меня одного… — Стив фыркает, прикрывает глаза ладонью и качает головой. — О, Боже… Это так странно… Я… Я звучу как сумасшедший?

Тело Баки застывает. Он не может пошевелиться. Его разум, обычно беспокойный и шумный, затихает. Он отказывается воспринимать то, что слышит.

— Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, — Стив бросает в его сторону какой-то по-детски беспомощный взгляд, затем он прикрывает глаза и, словно в молитве, слегка приподнимает голову. — Я чувствую, что если ты снова оставишь меня, я этого не переживу… Прости, Джеймс… Ты не чувствуешь этого, да? Я пугаю тебя, да? Я не знаю, что со мной…

Стив открывает глаза, которые лихорадочно блестят. Его дыхание становится прерывистым, стесненным, словно в приступе астмы, и в Баки что-то переворачивается, разрывается.

Он, движимый одним инстинктом, сокращает расстояние между ними, обнимает Стива, который дрожит, или это дрожит Баки, он не уверен, он лишь сильнее прижимает Стива к груди, словно хочет спрятать от мира, а Стив обхватывает его руками, словно хочет ему это позволить, попросить никогда не отпускать.

Со щемящим чувством узнавания Баки одной рукой успокаивающе поглаживает Стива по спине, говорит: «Дыши вместе со мной. Вдох, выдох», другую держит на затылке, перебирая волосы.

Что-то влажное скатывается по щеке Баки. Он… Он, что плачет? Баки шмыгает носом, целует макушку Стива и прижимается к ней щекой.

Этот Стив говорит очень специфичные вещи, которые мог сказать только его Стив. Если это все же он… Если он обладает лишь частичными воспоминаниями, то Баки не знает, что делать.

Он лишь знает, что в этот самый момент состояние Стива болезненно напоминает ему собственную растерянность, когда его миссия, затрагивающая в нем непонятные струны, начала говорить странные вещи. А Баки, точнее, Зимний Солдат, он ничего не понимал, он знал Стива, но не знал себя, не знал, что с ним происходит.

После увиденного им рисунка с собственным лицом паранойя Баки разумно предположила, что это каким-то образом его вина. Затем ее заткнул рациональный ум, назвавший Баки глупцом и ткнувшим в очевидного и более правдоподобного виновника — Локи: его магическое воздействие или _несчастный случай_ в 2012 году, о котором он упомянул.

Баки собирается с ним встретиться и…

…И у него до сих пор нет плана.

Что-то требовать? И в итоге болезненно умереть.

Торговаться? Но Баки нечего предложить…

Угрожать? Он не обладает достаточной информацией.

Убить? Мало того, что шанс на успех маловероятен, смерть Локи не решит проблему.

Втереться в доверие, стать другом?.. Да. Удачи. Локи не глуп, а Баки — не Черная Вдова.

— Мы со всем разберемся, — говорит он охрипшим голосом.

Стив медленно и глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает в такт ударам их сердец.

Баки отстраняется и берет его лицо в ладони, вглядывается в его покрасневшие глаза, вытирает большими пальцами слезы с его щек, приглаживает его растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Все будет в порядке, Стив, — тихо говорит он и экспериментально добавляет: — Ты ведь знаешь, что я… Я с тобой до самого конца.

Рот Стива приоткрывается, и с его губ вырывается слабый, рыдающий звук. Он закрывает глаза, открывает и немного ошарашенно кивает:

— Да… Да, я тоже с тобой до конца, Баки.

 _Баки_.


	11. Часть 11, в которой Баки — не птенец, а Стив — не утка и не гусь

Они стоят друг напротив друга, почти вплотную.

Баки помогает Стиву привести себя в порядок: поправляет воротник, подтягивает галстук, разглаживает складку на рубашке, расправляет форменный пиджак — все для того, чтобы скрыть знаки того, что они делали. 

Что забавно.

Словно они не плакали, а занимались чем-то не менее бесстыдным. 

Видимо, Стив тоже приходит к этой мысли: он склоняет голову на бок, следя за Баки из-под ресниц, и уголок его губ дергается вверх, словно он пытается подавить смешок.

Баки оглядывает его сверху вниз и обратно.

— Так намного лучше, — бормочет он и напоследок убирает челку со лба Стива, затем запускает руку в его волосы, проводит пальцами по ним один раз, второй, третий…

Стив резко останавливает его, хватая за запястье. Его лицо ничего не выражает. 

И, видимо, он решает вернуть услугу. Отпускает запястье, чтобы потянуться к Баки, а именно к его воротнику рубашки, но, что удивительно, не для того, чтобы поправить: его ладонь скользит к задней части шеи Баки и сжимает напряженные мышцы. Другой рукой он медленно от верхней пуговицы проводит вниз по груди до пояса брюк, где пальцами цепляется за ремень и жестко дергает, привлекая его к себе.

И Баки вынужден неловко, для сохранения равновесия, ухватиться за плечи Стива.

Глаза в глаза, нос к носу, почти соприкасаясь лицами. 

Тишину в комнате нарушает лишь их смешанное прерывистое дыхание: у одного грудь поднимается, у другого — опускается: вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох.

— _Так_ лучше, — тихо говорит Стив, и его лицо все еще ничего не выражает, лишь потемневшие глаза выдают намерение. — Я… Я все еще должен думать о последствиях?

Баки кивает, затем еще раз кивает в слабой попытке убедить самого себя.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив и медленно отстраняется.

Волна чувственного влечения вытесняется раздражением и в то же время восхищением: пока Баки пребывает в полнейшем беспорядке мыслей и ощущений, Стив сохраняет хладнокровный и уверенный вид человека, который контролирует ситуацию.

Небрежным жестом Стив указывает на его лицо, и Баки в ответ непонимающе хмурит брови.

— У тебя здесь…

Стив не договаривает и тянется к нему, чтобы пригладить волосы. Затем он робко дотрагивается до лица, стирает высохшие слезы, гладит брови, щеки. 

Баки одновременно удивлен, взволнован и даже немного очарован знаками внимания, которые оказывает ему Стив.

Да. Они держались за руки. И да — они обменялись невинными прикосновениями — жестами поддержки и утешения.

Но в то время он не придавал им особого значения. Он был больше сфокусирован на эмоциональном состоянии Стива.

Который в данный момент совсем не невинным жестом прерывает ход его мыслей: большим пальцем он нажимает на его нижнюю губу, оттягивая ее.

И с губ Баки срывается то ли странный полувздох, то ли сдавленный стон.

После Гидры он был уверен, что никто никогда не захочет прикасаться к нему таким образом, что он не заслуживает ни доброты, ни ласки.

А сейчас Стив доказывает обратное. Он ведет себя так, словно получил разрешение и теперь не может остановиться, дорвавшись до того, чего давно хотел.

Баки целует его палец и делает шаг назад, наблюдая за тем как сосредоточенный взгляд Стива сменяется растерянно разочарованным.

Чтобы перестать чувствовать себя жалким и жаждущим простого человеческого тепла и обрести хотя бы видимый контроль над ситуацией, Баки дерзко усмехается Стиву.

На лице которого тоже вспыхивает маленькая улыбка.

И они некоторое время стоят, улыбаются.

Несмотря на недавнее осознание тяжелых и противоречивых истин, Баки испытывает необычайную легкость. Возможно, из-за выплаканных напряжения и беспокойства. Если бы он знал, что существует простой способ чувствовать себя лучше, он бы плакал все время.

И Стив вроде тоже выглядит расслабленным, спокойным и внезапно таким молодым, словно теперь, после их разговора, он не считает таким уж неподъемным вес целого мира на собственных плечах. 

Ох, Стив…

Стив открывает рот и как-то неуверенно то ли спрашивает, то ли говорит:

— Еще увидимся?..

Баки замирает. 

О.

Время прощаться.

Некоторая неловкость, внезапно возникшая между ними, вызывает у него недоверчивый смех.

— Да, Стив. Еще увидимся, — кивает Баки и с охватившим чувством робости отводит взгляд в сторону. Стараясь казаться небрежным и незаинтересованным, он добавляет: 

— Если ты хочешь… Я открыт для общения. В любое время дня… и ночи я… Я могу быть в твоем распоряжении, — Баки выпускает раздраженный выдох, стискивает от досады челюсти и нервно проводит рукой по волосам. — Но если ты не хочешь, то все в порядке… Я…

Тьфу.

Очень изящно.

— Нет! — как-то слишком громко говорит Стив.

Баки вздрагивает и с опаской смотрит на него.

— Я хочу! Если ты… Если ты хочешь?..

Да! Он кивает несколько раз, и в случае, если Стив не понимает, для убедительности добавляет:

— Я хочу. Очень.

— Я тоже, — снова говорит Стив и неловко продолжает: — И ты в любое время можешь… Ну, ты понял…

— Да. Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Баки прячет руки в карманы.

— Ну… Я пойду? — Стив неуверенно кивает в сторону двери.

— Да, — тупо говорит Баки.

Но затем, словно в признании какой-то ошибки, Стив чуть ли не хлопает себя по лбу. И Баки с нескрываемым интересом наблюдает, как тот спешит к кровати и поднимает с нее какую-то, вроде бы с документами, папку. 

А она откуда там взялась? 

На вопросительно поднятую бровь Стив краснеет, слабо улыбается и немного неуклюже пожимает плечами.

— Если спросят, то… Мы обсуждали, анализировали и пытались устранить упущения, просчеты и ошибки, совершенные во время миссии…

Да. И все это происходило в комнате Баки. Потому что других мест для обсуждения в этой штаб-квартире нет…

— Умно…

Получается, Стив принял меры, придумал план прикрытия — это не то чтобы неожиданно, просто Баки немного впечатлен его предусмотрительностью.

Стив проходит мимо, и Баки следует. Ну… Он ведь должен, наверное, проводить его?..

Они чуть ли не ушами прислоняются к двери и слушают: в коридоре раздается некоторый шум, чей-то приглушенный и низкий смех, затем звук приближающихся шагов, и кто-то, не задерживаясь, проходит мимо комнаты.

Баки неуверенно смотрит на Стива, который встречает его взгляд.

Эта ребяческая, но крайне увлекательная атмосфера конспирации, секретов и тайных встреч вызывает у Баки улыбку и тихий смех.

Стив удивленно поднимает брови, но затем тоже смеется.

Они будто снова подростки: стоят под дверью дома Стива, опасаясь разоблачения какого-то проступка. И Баки хочет во всем признаться, но Стив — главный и постоянный возмутитель спокойствия — убеждает его, что у него есть хороший план, как избежать наказания.

Когда звуки снаружи стихают, Стив со странным выражением на лице изучает Баки, затем как-то нейтрально кивает, хлопает его по плечу и медленно проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне руки.

От невинного прикосновения Баки почти перестает дышать. Заметная дрожь пробегает по его телу.

Стив убирает руку, и уголки его губ приподнимаются вверх в удовлетворенной улыбке.

— Увидимся.

Баки лишь кивает и завороженно наблюдает, как Стив открывает дверь и уходит.

С затаенным вздохом он прислоняется к закрытой двери и закрывает глаза.

И вновь в голове возобновляется шумный поток мыслей, пустые внутренние диалоги, споры с воображаемыми собеседниками, обрывки фраз и неожиданные образы.

Стив хочет свести его с ума!

В этом внутреннем хаосе Баки решает, что он еще посмотрит, кто кого. 

Но затем он вспоминает, что Стив ему раскрыл что-то сокровенное, но не получил четкого заверения во взаимности. И, наверное, такими совсем не скромными жестами он пытался убедиться, что не в одиночестве увяз в этих странных чувствах и желаниях.

И Баки старается не думать о существовании очень высокой вероятности того, что Стив всего лишь полчаса назад озвучил мысли, которые беспокоили его в течение десятилетий. Иначе…

Иначе они — такие глупцы.

***

Он прощупывает каждый конверт, а затем слегка дрожащими руками берет один из них, подписанный аккуратными фиолетовыми чернилами: «От В.М. Барнс».

_Мой любимый Джейми!_

_Нет в мире слов, чтобы передать, как мы счастливы, что ты жив и здоров._

_Я очень надеюсь, что собранная нами посылка дойдет до тебя, и что ты отправишь нам весточку. Но я не настаиваю и пойму, если ты этого не сделаешь._

_Из того, что нам удалось узнать, многие из твоего полка после плена были отправлены домой, и мы с нетерпением ждали твоего возвращения. Но ты, как всегда, решил все по-своему. Хотя твой дедушка был готов помочь с возвращением._

_Не пойми неправильно, мы очень гордимся тобой, но… Я ночами не сплю из-за беспокойства и сожалений… Я все время прокручиваю в голове наш последний разговор, как бы я хотела все изменить и не говорить того, что я сказала…_

_Мы хотим, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой!_

_Я не могу обещать, что все будет иначе. Над этим я не властна. Просто вернись домой, и мы вместе разберемся со всем, решим, как быть, попытаемся устранить все возникшие между нами разногласия. Я обещаю._

_Пожалуйста, мой милый Джеймс, вернись домой!_

_Никогда не сомневайся в том, что я люблю тебя._

_Целую, обнимаю._

_Твоя мать._

Баки невидяще смотрит на крупный аккуратный почерк, на расплывшиеся в нескольких местах от слез чернила.

Он шмыгает носом и берет следующий конверт, на котором менее аккуратно, размашистым почерком выведено: «Бекка».

Это хорошее, доброе, написанное правильным английским языком на несколько листов письмо от его сестры Ребекки. Она пересказывает сплетни о людях, которых он не знает, рассуждает о моде, в которой он не разбирается. Больше интереса для него представляют намеки на ее первые любовные переживания, чувства без взаимности. Что заставляет Баки немного волноваться. Он не помнит ее лица, но он _помнит_ ее.

Следующее письмо, подписанное: «От К.Ч.» оказывается более отстраненным, но также, в основном, содержащим сплетни и скучные рассуждения о погоде и досуге.

Баки вскрывает последний меньшего размера конверт без подписи и пробегает глазами короткий, но немного зловещий текст. 

_Возвращайся домой, дорогой друг, как можно скорее. Я буду ждать._

Некоторое время он ходит в раздумьях по комнате, затем садится на кровать и снова все перечитывает. 

Из письма матери можно заключить, что он не в ладах с ней или, в целом, с семьей. Возможно, из-за какого-то конфликта между ними он ушел из дома, а затем записался в армию. Что показательно, его мать сожалеет, но не просит прощения. Она, видимо, как-то оскорбила или унизила этого Баки, и ей жаль за то, что она сказала это, но не жаль за то, что подумала: то есть ее мнение о нем остается неизменным. 

Или Баки накручивает черт знает какие мысли на пустом месте.

Он помнит, что его мать была непростым человеком. Она часто спрашивала ни у кого в частности: «Что подумают люди?» А когда мама Стива умерла, и родственники Баки неожиданно решили прийти на похороны, он просил, умолял их остаться дома. Его аргументом против был тот факт, что им даже не нравился Стив. Но его мать тогда ответила: «Он — твой лучший друг. Если мы не придем, что подумают люди?»

С Беккой все понятно — она его сестра. Но где письма от других его сестер? Или от отца? Баки старается не думать о нем.

Является ли К.Ч. — одной из сестер, и она просто носит фамилию мужа? Но он не чувствует ни намека узнавания, даже когда в третий раз перечитывает ее письмо. Возможно, она одна из его девушек. В Бруклине было несколько таких, ожидавших его после войны.

Иногда он задается вопросом, как ему это удавалось.

Кроме писем в посылку вложены мягкий шарф, плитки, судя по подарочной на вид упаковке, дорогого шоколада и книжка, которая вовсе не книжка, а пустая тетрадь. Между страниц он находит записку от Бекки со словами: «Для новых начинаний».

Дневник? 

Забавно, что и у этого Баки была привычка вести дневник.

На мгновение им овладевает искушение записать на чистых страницах некоторые из мыслей, что кажется глупым и неосторожным. И паранойя поддакивает этому проявлению благоразумия.

Баки обматывает шарфом шею, берет письма и образовавшийся от театрального разрушения ящика мусор и идет наружу.

***

На скалистом берегу, последний раз прочитав письма, он аккуратно подносит их к огню импровизированного костра. 

Сквозь шум волн он слышит приближающееся шаги Гейба. И когда тот присаживается рядом, Баки с некоторым любопытством спрашивает:

— А где все?

— Провожают Монти. Этот везучий сукин сын будет праздновать Рождество с семьей.

О.

Конечно, Фэлсворт воспользовался бы возможностью отпраздновать этот праздник в кругу семьи. В другой вселенной подобные вопросы решались бы через Баки… И внезапно он чувствует вину и стыд.

Видимо, его лицо отражает какие-то из этих эмоции, потому что Гейб пытается его подбодрить:

— Все в порядке. Не думай об этом… У тебя с Капитаном и так дел _по горло_.

Или пытается в чем-то обвинить. 

Несмотря на смущение из-за двусмысленности этого заявления, Баки сохраняет самообладание. Какова должна быть его реакция: нейтральный кивок, небрежное пожатие плеч, взрыв смеха, презрительный смешок, ироничная усмешка? Он не уверен.

Тем временем Гейб внимательно наблюдает за ним, и Баки параноидально кажется, что тот читает его мысли, словно оценивая, вычисляя, насколько Баки умеет врать и притворяться.

Время идет, а между ними до сих пор висит, как ему кажется, напряженная тишина.

— А почему ты не с ними? — голос у него невольно принимает недобрый, подозрительный тон.

— Джек тоже не с ними, — не совсем отвечает Гейб. Ветер заставляет его зябко передергивать плечами. — Бедняга едва пришел в себя с похмелья… А я здесь, чтобы прикрыть твою спину, пока ты непонятно где бродишь с Капитаном.

Теперь Гейб не скрывает собственного раздражения.

Баки понимает, что все приемы ведения беседы, которыми он владеет здесь ничем не помогут. Гейб играет с ним в какую-то игру по собственным правилам, не дает ни отсрочки, ни форы. 

— Я нигде не бродил со Стивом, — осторожно говорит он и озвучивает прикрытие: — Мы обсуждали прошлую миссию, анализировали просчеты и ошибки и с учетом новых разведданных пытались их экстраполировать на возможные следующие миссии…

Полегче, Барнс. Не мудри.

Баки с клацаньем захлопывает рот, моргает, затем косится на Гейба.

— Конечно, — серьезно кивает тот, но уголки его губ чуть подрагивают от сдерживаемой улыбки.

Это действительно вызывает беспокойство. Если он что-то подозревает, то почему… Почему не доносит? Не переживает за собственные физическую целостность, задетую честь и поруганное достоинство? Не пытается хотя бы кулаками выразить отвращение и презрение?

Безжалостный водоворот мыслей немного отступает, когда на террасе дома Баки видит смутно знакомую фигуру.

Он хмурится. Гейб смотрит в направлении его взгляда, широко улыбается и приветственно машет рукой.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Баки.

Улыбка Гейба резко исчезает с лица, и он отвечает:

— Рут.

А на непонимающий взгляд он закатывает глаза.

— Рут Коэн — военный корреспондент. Помнишь такую? Маленькую, свысока смотрящую на нас, ничтожных мужчин, надоедливую и постоянно сующую любопытный нос в чужие дела? 

У Баки вырывается невольный смешок. 

— Ах, эта Рут… Прости, я вовсе не хотел оскорбить твою прекрасную даму, — говорит он, чувствуя себя немного менее напряженным со сменой предмета разговора. Хотя Гейб как-то слишком издевательски отзывается о женщине, которая его как бы романтически интересует. И Баки решает спросить: — Неприятности в раю?

Гейб смотрит на него, как на буйно помешанного. Ну, Баки преувеличивает. Просто такого выражение полного недоверия на его лице он еще ни разу не наблюдал.

— Что? — спрашивает он и, немного ерзая на месте, зачем-то начинает оправдываться: — Я, честно, в ней не заинтересован.

Хотя в связи с возможностью, что Гейб о чем-то догадывается или знает наверняка, может быть, Баки следует изобразить заинтересованность? Правда, Стив этого не поймет…

Он осознает, что сидит весь такой насупившийся и нахохлившийся, спрятав руки в карманы куртки и до самого носа укутавшись в шарф. Ему приходится приложить усилия, чтобы расслабить мышцы лица, шеи, плеч, туловища. Он чувствует, как тревожность, страх и интенсивность навязчивых мыслей почти испаряются, остаются где-то там, на задворках сознания.

— О, я знаю, — уверенный голос Гейба вырывает Баки из моря спокойствия и возвращает в беспокойную реальность. — Я тоже.

Что?

Теперь его очередь недоверчиво поднять брови. Но Гейб в ответ лишь тихо посмеивается и качает головой.

— Ты — умный, но иногда такой глупый.

— О чем ты?

— Я не заинтересован в белых дамочках, Баки. Они ходят такие важные, все из себя, словно у них палка в за… Ну, ты понял.

Баки некоторое время сидит, хлопает глазами.

Гейб ждет, пока он переберет все детали воспоминаний. И то, что раньше казалось незначительным, незаслуживающим внимания и подозрений, теперь кажется совсем иным. Где пребывала его паранойя, когда Баки мог извлечь при ее содействии реальную пользу?

Наверное, он сейчас смотрит на Гейба с глупейшим выражением лица. 

— Ты меня прикрываешь…

В ответ он получает немного обидное фырканье.

— Конечно, я тебя прикрываю, дырявая твоя башка, — говорит Гейб, который все это время, оказывается, отводил от него внимание журналистки.

И, конечно, Баки заслуживает оскорбления за проявленные глупость и неосмотрительность.

Оглядываясь на застывшую на террасе журналистку, он старательно пытается скрыть охватившее его благоговение от действий Гейба и как можно более будничным тоном спрашивает:

— Кто она?

— Она та, кем представилась — военный корреспондент. _Кто-то_ резко вытащил ее из Алжира и перевел в Великобританию.

Нет. Он понял, что она завербована СНР, и что они с какой-то целью отправили неподготовленное лицо на потенциально опасную миссию. Но какое у нее задание? Судя по всему, оно явно связано с ним.

Он не воспринимал ее как угрозу не из-за того, что она — женщина. Просто она — гражданское лицо без каких-либо знаний, навыков и умений, представляющих для него и Стива опасность, и она даже не обладает какими-то подозрительными качествами характера, кроме назойливого любопытства. В общем, эта Рут — не Черная Вдова, чтобы Баки выделял ее и относился к ней по-особенному.

— Чертов СНР, — бормочет он. — Они такие… такие…

— Да, — Гейб понимающе кивает. Он достает из кармана несколько исписанных листов бумаги и подносит их к огню. — Они там все себе на уме.

На недостаточность этого определения Баки хочет по-детски от отвращения зажмуриться и высунуть язык. Он выбрал бы более громкие слова, вроде: «Люди, готовые переступить невидимую черту и идти до конца любыми средствами».

Он снова смотрит в сторону журналистки, но на террасе уже никого нет, и Баки бросает любопытный взгляд на Гейба, усмехается и в шутку говорит:

— А я уж было решил, что ты не умеешь обращаться с женщинами. Все эти навязчивые комплименты и явные знаки внимания…

— Эй! Мои комплименты прекрасны! — возмущается Гейб с притворной напыщенностью.

— Ты расточал их налево и направо и часто не к месту. Она думает, что в действительности ты не видишь ее, ее чувств и желаний, подозревает тебя в неискренности и не доверяет тебе.

Баки не знает, откуда в нем эта уверенность.

— Да, но… Нет, — качает головой Гейб. — Приятные, ласковые слова и комплименты — все это часть игры, простое представление, фальшивое, но надежное. Заявление о намерении и не более того. И женщина, и мужчина знают об этом.

Интересно. 

Баки должен подумать об этом варианте назначения комплиментов. Но позже, а пока…

А пока Гейб с каким-то триумфом улыбается, словно он выиграл приз — убедил Баки в собственной правоте. Эй, он еще не решил, кто прав, а кто нет…

Но самая удивительная, выявленная из этого разговора истина, — у него все это время был друг.

Баки вспоминает все сомнительные выводы, которые он делал о Гейбе, и ему становится стыдно.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, но смотрит в огонь. — Это… Я действительно ценю твою помощь.

Гейб прочищает горло и неловко смеется.

— Для чего еще нужны друзья, да?

— Да, но… Я не был очень хорошим другом, — признается Баки и тоже смеется, но как-то самоуничижительно, затем косится на Гейба. — Прости.

— Все в порядке, Баки. Я понимаю. После всего, через что ты прошел… Я ведь так и не поблагодарил тебя за… Ну, за то, что ты так глупо, но самоотверженно подставился вместо меня. Спасибо, в общем.

Ах.

Он говорит о Золе.

Баки пренебрежительно машет рукой, но Гейб задумчиво продолжает:

— Я, конечно, переживал за твое благополучие, но наш Капитан стал той самой опорой и поддержкой, которая тебе была необходима. И я понимаю: он тебя спас, и ты вроде как _запечатлелся_ на нем. В этом нет ничего необычного…

— Запе… Что? — Баки хмурит брови: Гейб говорит о чем-то непристойном? Сколько он знает? Как? Откуда?

— Знаешь, как у птенцов уток или гусей… Они фиксируются на первом существе или предмете, который видят после рождения, или на определенном раздражителе — это может быть характерный звук, который издает мать во время насиживания яиц, и после вылупления птенцы бегут на ее голос, где бы она ни была. Для них запечатленное существо или предмет символизирует безопасность и комфорт. Они ему доверяют… А еще утка, воспитанная гусями, выбирает себе в пару гуся.

Что?..

Баки начинает непроизвольно ерзать на месте и водить плечами. Он — не птенец, а Стив — не утка и не гусь.

— Я уверен, что это не то, что происходит между мной и Стивом, — обиженно говорит он, затем прикусывает язык и с опаской косится на Гейба. 

Который как-то проницательно смотрит в ответ, словно видит его насквозь.

— Как скажешь, — говорит он, затем отводит взгляд и как ни в чем не бывало добавляет: — Между прочим, если тебе интересно, конечно, Джека полковнику Филлипсу настоятельно рекомендовал Вернон Мастерс — друг его отца. 

Резкая смена темы на мгновение обескураживает Баки. 

Ему незнакомо это имя.

— Откуда информация?

— Вчера мы хорошо посидели, — пожимает плечами Гейб. — Зря ты не присоединился. Можешь позже расспросить Дум-Дума. Он знает больше. 

О.

Так вот почему у Томпсона похмелье.

Баки снова испытывает стыд из-за преувеличения собственной значимости и преуменьшения и даже игнорирования способностей не только Гейба, но и остальных. Видимо, он так зафиксирован на… Нет! У него нет никакой фиксации или _запечатления_ на Стиве. Он просто уделяет ему специальное внимание, потому что Стив — это Стив.

И вот пока он и Стив были поглощены собственной драмой, Коммандос не сидели без дела.

— Буду знать.

— Джек — хороший парень, — добавляет Гейб.

Баки кивает и механически протягивает подрагивающие руки к огню.

Он взволнован, его переполняет благодарность и чувство тихой радости.

Он не знает, что знает Гейб, но тот оказал ему значительную поддержку там, где Баки и не ожидал ее получить. Это… Он не знает, что думать…

Баки несколько раз моргает, шмыгает носом, неуверенно смотрит на Гейба и со всей искренностью говорит:

— Спасибо.

Тот изучает его некоторое время и в итоге просто машет рукой:

— Не благодари… И прекрати делать это! — он указывает на Баки двумя растопыренными пальцами. — Ты смотришь на меня этими печальными глазами, и я начинаю чувствовать вину, словно теперь должен тебе цветы, ужин, поцелуй…

И Баки в приступе несвойственного легкомыслия бросает в его сторону чрезмерно кокетливый взгляд.

Гейб давится воздухом.

— Даже не думай, — смертельно серьезно говорит он.

Баки едва удерживает смех, который все-таки прорывается в виде усмешки.

— Ты сам предложил, — пожимает плечами он и начинает демонстративно вставать. — Иди сюда, Гейб.

— Нет! — тот в преувеличенном негодовании подскакивает с места.

— Но, Гейб…

— Отстань, придурок!

***

Баки тихо, но настойчиво стучит в дверь.

Уже поздний вечер, и он лишь надеется, что Стив не спит.

С щелчком и скрипом дверь открывается…

Полусонный Стив выглядит привычно умилительным. Баки улыбается, но затем замечает во что одет или не совсем одет Стив: на нем нескромная майка, которая не скрывает а, наоборот, выделяет рельефные мышцы его рук и груди. 

Могло быть и хуже, отстраненно думает Баки, тупо уставившись на плечи Стива.

О, Боже!

Их ширина не должна быть возможной и, тем более, законной. Баки должен арестовать Стива, заключить под стражу, спрятать от мира, никому не позволено видеть эти плечи и эту грудь… Которые должны обнажаться только в критической ситуации как секретное оружие. Баки ручается, что не было бы никакого конфликта между Мстителями, если бы Стив тупо снял костюм и походил туда сюда перед Старком. 

Он несколько раз моргает и усилием воли поднимает взгляд от плеч к лицу Стива. И, судя по покрасневшим щекам и довольной улыбке, тот смущен, но ему не неприятно подобное внимание.

Стив прочищает горло, делает серьезное лицо, как-то неловко складывает руки на груди, затем также неловко опускает их на бедра, тем самым сильнее натягивая ткань майки на груди. 

Он что, желает Баки смерти? 

Судя по едва заметной усмешке, ответ — да.

— Джеймс? Эм… Я могу чем-то помочь?

Баки кивает, оглядывается по сторонам, прислушивается, затем снова удовлетворенно кивает и делает шаг вперед.

Стив не вздрагивает, когда между ними остается минимум пространства. Наоборот, он немного склоняется вперед, его взгляд падает на губы Баки и задерживается на них.

Итак…

Заявление о намерении.

Баки не удерживается и опускает руки на его плечи, сжимает, затем скользит пальцами к шее, за уши, заставляя Стива слегка дрожать, он легкими касаниями переходит к скулам, бровям, щекам.

А Стив, словно в замедленной съемке, склоняется все ближе и ближе.

Все тело Баки ноет в какой-то тоске, но он, наконец, мстительно и благоговейно большими пальцами поглаживает нижнюю губу Стива и, прежде чем выскользнет кончик языка, Баки отстраняется.

— Красота человека не ограничивается лишь его внешностью, — говорит он не то, что собирался сказать и, судя по морщинке между бровями у Стива, тот тоже совсем не это ожидал услышать. Но Баки решает закончить собственную мысль, какая бы она ни была: — И это грустно, что внешняя красота является критерием ценности человеческих действий. Ведь если сравнить красивого и некрасивого человека, то они приблизительно похожи и ничем функционально не отличаются.

Он невольно касается лба Стива и разглаживает эту беспокойную морщинку между бровями.

— То есть я хочу сказать, — он не знает, что он хочет сказать. Видимо, плечи и грудь Стива не только ошеломляют Баки, но и вдохновляют, настраивают на философско-поэтический лад. — Красота лица и тела — лишь особенности внешности, сформировавшиеся по принципу естественного отбора. Они лишь помогают людям в конкурентной борьбе за выживание.

Откуда это вообще взялось?

— Для меня красота — это числа: геометрия, симметрия, пропорция, соответствие, равенство, единство — математическая гармония души. И ты, Стив, как воплощение совершенства и гармонии, был бы красив в любом теле.

Лицо Стива из растерянного трансформируется в странно уязвимое и беззащитное. 

— Правда? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Правда, — уверенно говорит Баки, но неуверенно улыбается.

И когда в ответ он получает от Стива счастливую улыбку, Баки буквально ошеломлен внезапным, но уже привычным чувством любви к нему. Он набирает полную грудь воздуха и крепко обнимает его на мгновение или два. 

Но затем руки Стива смыкаются вокруг него, притягивают ближе — и это мгновение растягивается еще на секунду, две, три. Затем его ладони начинают жадно бродить по напряженным мышцам спины Баки, а губы и нос слегка касаться шеи — четыре, пять, шесть, — Баки задыхается, когда чувствует, как что-то горячее и внушительное твердеет и прижимается к его бедру, — семь, восемь, ой, — шипящие пузырьки волнения или паники поднимаются в его животе, — девять, десять, — он сомневается в реальности происходящего и перестает считать. Вместо этого Баки выдыхает и экспериментально толкает бедра вверх, отчетливо ощущая, как Стив содрогается в кольце его рук.

Они должны остановиться: они стоят в коридоре, ради Бога! 

И это даже не грязная мечта и не мокрый сон…

Баки оставляет мягкий извиняющийся поцелуй на плече Стива, медленно отстраняется и делает шаг назад.

Лицо Стива красное, рот приоткрыт, широко распахнутые глаза горят немного дико и лихорадочно, грудь поднимается и опускается от неровного дыхания. И последнее вызывает у Баки некоторое беспокойство. Но затем он вспоминает, что Стив совершенно здоров: у него нет астмы.

Он просто выглядит разрушенным, и Баки уверен, что выглядит также.

Это было лишь объятие!

Стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже, он пытается запомнить такого Стива — эмоционально, чувственно зафиксировать этот образ в собственном сознании.

— Эм… Ну, — красноречиво говорит он, прочищает горло, поправляет собственные брюки, неловко посмеивается и проводит рукой по волосам, затем немного мстительно усмехается. — Еще увидимся, Стив.

Стив открывает рот, чтобы, видимо, что-то сказать, но Баки разворачивается на пятках и уходит.

Вслед ему доносится растерянно возмущенное:

— Что?.. Баки!.. Это… Это низко даже для тебя!

А затем он слышит тихий недоверчивый смех и такое же тихое:

— Черт.

***

На пути в выделенную комнату он встречает куда-то спешащих Гейба и Томпсона. Если первый выглядит довольным жизнью, то второй — полная тому противоположность: он словно хочет где-то лечь и умереть.

Баки широко улыбается, и они почему-то сбиваются с шага.

— Спасибо, Гейб! Ты — гений и отличный друг! — его голос слишком громкий и жизнерадостный.

Томпсон морщится.

И, проходя мимо, Баки не совсем извиняюще хлопает его по плечу.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Гейб ему в спину.

Уже свернув за угол затемненного коридора, он слышит, как Томпсон ноет:

— Ты думаешь он понял? Он точно понял. Что он обо мне подумает? Это… Это худший день в моей жизни! Я больше никогда и никуда с вами не пойду! И пить тоже не буду!

Гейб ему что-то отвечает, но Баки думает, что, несмотря ни на что, сегодня лично у него определенно не худший день.


	12. Часть 12, в которой Баки получает неожиданный рождественский подарок

Они украшают рождественскую ель, точнее, сосну, которую, по словам Старка, срубили где-то в Норвегии.

— …Шотландцы — не американцы. Они не считают Рождество чем-то особенным. Здесь в каком-то там веке его празднование было запрещено на законодательном уровне. И даже когда его вновь разрешили, Пресвитерианская церковь все еще не одобряла рождественскую расточительность, — неторопливо рассказывает рядовая Лоррейн, которую, оказывается, зовут Жизель. Она, правда, предпочитает, чтобы к ней обращались по детскому прозвищу — Джиджи, но в СНР подобную фамильярность пресекают, что, Баки думает, только является подтверждением того, какая на самом деле эта организация бюрократическая и просто скучная. И он не только из-за чувства противоречия, но и обычной солидарности теперь будет обращаться к ней так, как она пожелает. — Зато Хогманай, то есть Новый год, они празднуют очень пышно: с песнями, танцами и огненными представлениями прямо на улицах…

— Хогманай? Звучит по-язычески, — бормочет Баки и подает Джиджи, стоящей на высокой табуретке, следующую елочную игрушку — блестящий шар с крапинками.

— Возможно, так и есть, — говорит она после нескольких секунд раздумий и наклоняется, чтобы взять игрушку.

Благодаря глубокому вырезу, Баки открывается хороший вид на ее декольте, в вырез которого он на секунду бросает один случайный взгляд. Джиджи уличает его. Но она не оскорблена, наоборот, кокетливо улыбается, встряхивает волосами и наклоняется еще ниже, видимо, чтобы убедиться, что Баки достанется место в первом ряду. Но он отказывается поддаваться на эту уловку, смотрит ей в глаза и поднимает бровь, на что она надувает нижнюю губу и возвращает свое внимание к дереву.

С некоторым беспокойством Баки смотрит в сторону Стива и, конечно, встречается с ним взглядом. 

Стив все видел, и выражение его лица передает полное недоверие, молчаливо спрашивая: «Серьезно?» Баки в ответ пожимает одним плечом: «Я не виноват, приятель». Стив качает головой, словно саркастично отвечая: «Конечно, как скажешь».

Ну, это, правда, не его вина. Она хорошо выглядит в зеленом узком платье с золотыми эполетами на плечах.

Баки закатывает глаза и подает Джиджи другую игрушку — симпатичного ангела.

С ревностью Стива он разберется чуть позже.

Филлипс и Дуган помогают на кухне превратить баранину в индейку. Как они это сделают, за гранью понимания Баки. Индейка — традиционное рождественское блюдо в Англии, но из-за войны ее почти не найти, зато такой проблемы нет с овцами и баранами.

Изначально никто не планировал пышно праздновать Рождество: частично из-за экономии, частично из-за уважения к тем, кто на фронте. Но одним вечером Старк без какой-либо видимой причины пригрозил: «Я вам сотворю Рождественское чудо», и именно сегодня где-то разжился и сосной, и украшениями.

Поэтому сейчас все заняты тем, что поспешно пытаются воплотить его угрозу в реальность, пока сам Старк непонятно где занимается непонятно чем.

Стив, Гейб и Томпсон украшают дом изнутри. Что делают Морита, Дернир или Картер с другими агентами, Баки не имеет ни малейшего представления. Возможно, тоже украшают дом, но — снаружи.

В этот день здесь присутствуют только те, кто не имеет возможности по каким-либо причинам, в основном географическим, отпраздновать Рождество с семьей.

В коробке с елочными украшениями остаются одни колокольчики, когда в гостиную вбегает бормочущий что-то под нос Морита. Он спешными резкими движениями начинает настраивать ожившее с треском и шипением радио. Когда сквозь этот шум из динамика раздается какая-то музыка, Морита громко говорит:

— Послушайте! Это новая песня Бинга Кросби, написанная специально в честь солдат за границей. Называется «Я буду дома к Рождеству».

Песня кажется знакомой. И сначала Баки даже не вдумывается в ее слова: они скользят мимо сознания. Но ее последние меланхоличные строки немного оглушают его.

Он, потрясенный, стоит и смотрит в одну точку.

_И только в своих мечтах я буду дома к Рождеству._

Что бы там ни говорил Локи, на что бы Баки ни надеялся, в данный момент ему кажется, что домой он никогда не вернется. Он даже не уверен, что хочет… Стив — здесь. А где Стив, там и дом.

От погружения в депрессивные мысли его отвлекает неспешно входящая в гостиную журналистка. Отвлекает не появлением, а тем, что она немного вздрагивает, когда видит его.

В последнее время Баки не в первый раз отмечает эту резкую перемену в ее поведении. И он не понимает: для подобного просто нет причин. Если раньше она его почти преследовала, то сейчас избегает, а когда случайно встречает, замирает, испуганно хлопая глазами.

Коробка с оставшимися колокольчиками аккуратно устанавливается на табурет, и Баки с наигранной невозмутимостью выходит из помещения.

В любое другое время он вышел бы наружу, но там снег, много снега, выпавшего за ночь. И все почему-то так радуются ему, шепчутся о каком-то Белом Рождестве. Баки не понимает: он не любит снег.

Некоторое время он призраком бродит по штаб-квартире. Даже, как и положено призраку, пугает некоторых агентов. Неспециально. Они просто не слышат его приближения. Затем он застывает в холле у окна, сквозь морозные узоры наблюдая за противным ему снегопадом. И Баки по какому-то наитию поднимает руку, чтобы приложить ладонь к стеклу. Он хочет услышать хруст и треск, увидеть как по поверхности стекла расползутся тонкие трещины, но слышит приближающиеся позади равномерные шаги Стива, опускает руку и оглядывается.

В воздухе распространяется запах горячего вина, смешанный с чем-то то ли сладко фруктовым, то ли цветочным. И когда Стив выходит из-за угла, по губам Баки скользит невольная улыбка: в руках у того две кружки, судя по поднимающемуся пару, с чем-то горячим.

— Глинтвейн, — говорит Стив и протягивает ему напиток.

— Спасибо.

Стив как-то гордо в ответ улыбается, и Баки некоторое время умиляется.

Но, конечно, эта идиллия не может продолжаться вечно. Не тогда, когда Стива что-то беспокоит.

— Так… Ты и рядовая Лоррейн, — срывается с его губ и, видимо, непреднамеренно, потому что он мгновенно с отчетливым клацаньем зубов закрывает рот.

Ревнивый Стив — очень милый Стив.

Баки умиляется больше, улыбается шире, но затем делает предельно серьезное лицо и кивает:

— Ты имеешь в виду меня и _Джиджи_.

А на непонимающий взгляд Стива он терпеливо объясняет:

— Джиджи — это ее имя.

Стив подносит кружку к губам.

— _Баки_ и _Джиджи_ … Конечно. Вы просто предназначены друг для друга, — бормочет он, делает огромный глоток и морщится, затем смотрит в сторону, надувшись.

Баки не выдерживает и прыскает со смеху. Стив надувается еще больше. Но, видимо, его смех заразителен, потому что уголки губ Стива подрагивают от сдерживаемой улыбки.

Немного успокоившись, он кладет руку на плечо Стива.

— Стив, — говорит он, затем для подкрепления будущих слов движется ближе, заглядывая Стиву в глаза, перемещает ладонь на его затылок и сжимает. — Мои мысли и чувства неразрывно связаны лишь с одним человеком. Я думал… Я думал, ты знаешь…

Баки хмурится: ведь он был уверен, что между ними теперь все предельно четко и ясно.

Он последний раз сжимает затылок Стива, отпускает и делает шаг назад.

— Я знаю… _Знаю_ , — как-то устало говорит Стив. Он трет переносицу, затем неуверенно смотрит на Баки. — Прости.

Возможно, подобная реакция вызвана действиями Баки в прошлом. Ведь Стив сказал, что не хочет видеть его, уходящим с девушками снова и снова. Ну вот, теперь Баки чувствует вину, но не за то, что когда-то делал, а за то, что сейчас без причины дразнил Стива.

— Нет. Это ты прости, — он нервно проводит рукой по волосам. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Стив. Мы… Мы должны быть откровенными друг с другом в своих мыслях, чувствах и желаниях. И ревновать — это нормально…

— Нет, — перебивает его Стив. На его щеках легкий румянец. — Я… Я не ревную.

Баки хмурится еще больше. Он не понимает, почему Стив считает, что должен скрывать свою ревность и, в целом, чувства. Возможно, виной тому какие-то искаженные представления о мужественности.

Почему-то Баки вспоминает собственного отца, который часто говорил ему по поводу и без не быть девчонкой: не плакать, как она, не ныть, не говорить слишком много. И Баки в то время считал, что мужчина не должен быть эмоциональным и чувствительным. Он думал, что с ним что-то не так: он слаб, и должен отрицать эмоции и чувства, скрывать их, иначе он не будет настоящим мужчиной.

— Ревновать — это нормально, Стив, — терпеливо повторяет он, затем добавляет то, что несколько раз ему говорила Шури: — Как и признаваться в собственной уязвимости. Ты таким образом не проявляешь слабость, а лишь признаешься в способности чувствовать. Конечно, при этой эмоциональной открытости и незащищенности ты подвергаешь себя пытке неопределенностью, ты рискуешь… Но зато ты будешь честным, а честность не всегда сулит комфорт и часто требует большого мужества и смелости.

Стив внимательно слушает его, но слышит ли…

— Я ревную тебя, — признается Баки, взгляд Стива меняется от сосредоточенного к недоверчивому.

Баки кивает.

Он будет откровенным, потому что не хочет повторять тех же ошибок, которые, возможно, привели его к тому будущему, где он стоял и наблюдал, как Стив уходит.

— Да. Ревную и не только. Я боюсь. Каждый день я просыпаюсь с мыслью о человеке, который как может отвечать взаимностью, так может быть и равнодушным, о человеке, чью безопасность я не способен обеспечить, и он как может остаться навсегда, так может и погибнуть, может уйти, а может предать. Любовь — это уязвимость, неопределенность, невероятный риск. Это страшно. Но я не представляю свою жизнь по-другому. Ведь радость мимолетна, вокруг — опасность, и мы всегда уязвимы.

— Баки, я… — как-то умоляюще говорит Стив, уголки его губ опускаются, а в глазах… слезы?..

Баки замирает.

Откуда-то слева по коридору доносится тревожный стук каблуков.

Стив тоже это слышит: он шмыгает носом, проводит тыльной стороной ладони под глазами и делает шаг назад. Но затем как-то неуверенно косится на Баки и спрашивает:

— Так ты… Ты лю… ревнуешь? Правда? — и, возможно, Баки кажется, но он слышит в его голосе осторожную надежду.

— Да, Стив. Правда, — говорит он тихо, опускает глаза и делает глоток глинтвейна, чтобы занять чем-то рот, который готов выплескивать признание за признанием.

Шаги Картер все ближе, поэтому он молчит, делает еще один глоток, пытается распробовать вкус каждого компонента, но вместо этого обжигает язык и нёбо.

Наверное, это ее суперспособность — всегда выбирать правильное время, чтобы встать между ним и Стивом. Баки вздыхает, смотрит в сторону Картер, и ее внешний вид вселяет в него чувство какой-то разъединенности — отрешенности от реальности.

Она в красном платье.

Внезапно в голове воспроизводятся разрозненные фрагменты воспоминаний. События не в правильном порядке разыгрываются прямо перед его глазами: очень тусклые, четким кажется лишь звук, его ритмические колебания — это песня. И Баки не слышит слов, он просто чувствует бессилие, которое заполняет его, переливается через край, с ним невозможно справиться.

Глоток глинтвейна, затем еще один, чем усерднее Баки пытается сосредоточиться на происходящем, тем сложнее ему удержать нить собственных мыслей. Жизнь кажется ему бессмысленной и уродливой, а какие-либо усилия, чтобы что-либо изменить, нелепыми и абсурдными, заранее обреченными на неудачу.

— Стив, — вместо приветствия говорит она. На ее губах улыбка, но пытливым взглядом она изучает лицо Стива. Если она и замечает все еще сохранившиеся взволнованность в его глазах и жесткость в линии рта, то не подает виду.

— Пегги, — говорит он и не совсем искренне улыбается.

Баки косится на Картер, которая полностью его игнорирует. Все ее внимание сосредоточено на Стиве. И она еще говорила, что Баки смотрит на него, как на кусок мяса. Ну и кто сейчас _так_ смотрит, а, Пегги?

Или это его состояние _так_ искажает реальность, или у нее, действительно, голодный взгляд, словно она пытается поглотить образ Стива. И Баки не может ее винить: Стив не только хорошо выглядит в военной форме, но и, кажется, что он даже светится изнутри. Баки хочет верить, что это его заслуга, но в данный момент он не может обнаружить и оценить что-либо из приятных сторон жизни. В данный момент жизнь кажется ему непрекращающимися страданиями. Он такой… такой драматичный.

Картер смотрит в окно, затем снова на Стива.

— Прекрасный вид, — задумчиво говорит она. — Это странно, что снег за окном вселяет в меня надежду, несмотря на то, что, помимо снега, там, снаружи, идет война?

Ах.

Светская беседа.

Баки прислоняется к подоконнику, отчетливее ощущая собственное присутствие здесь и сейчас. Он даже находит себя немного увлеченным развернувшимся представлением.

Говорить ни о чем, то есть только для того, чтобы говорить, Стив не умеет. И сейчас он доказывает это, что-то невнятно бормоча.

— И, не смотря на эти трагические обстоятельства, я рада, что мы празднуем Рождество вместе, — но Картер — упорная, она не сдается.

И это слово «вместе», и этот взгляд…

Они заставляют Баки чувствовать себя некомфортно, и чтобы скрыть это, он опускает глаза, изучает полупустую кружку в руках, постукивает по ней пальцами.

Он думает, что если бы _так_ смотрел мужчина на незаинтересованную в нем женщину, ей стало бы не по себе.

— Да… Я тоже, — говорит Стив с паническими нотками в голосе, и Баки поднимает глаза.

Стив смотрит на него с безмолвной просьбой о помощи.

Баки хочет спрятаться, но вместо этого он расправляет плечи и усмехается одним уголком рта.

— Я тоже рад, что мы празднуем Рождество все вместе, — говорит он с правильно выбранными громкостью и тоном голоса, чтобы передать радость и воодушевление. — Я уверен, что это будет приятный и непринужденный вечер в теплой компании единомышленников.

И он подавляет желание скривиться от фальшивости собственных слов.

— Да, — кивает Картер, но все еще не смотрит на него. — Здесь действительно собрались лишь _правильные_ люди.

— _Правильные_ люди, которые сформируют столетие, — бормочет Баки и тем самым, наконец, привлекает ее внимание: Картер медленно поворачивает голову, у нее странно задумчивое выражение лица.

— Это очень тщеславное намерение, лейтенант.

— Да. Я тоже так подумал, когда случайно услышал это от одного из ваших агентов, — говорит Баки, наблюдая за ее реакцией, но она лишь слегка хмурит брови, а затем вновь смотрит на Стива.

Который выглядит растерянным. Он переводит смущенный взгляд от Баки к Картер и говорит:

— Эм…

Стив красноречив, как всегда. И Баки не в силах удержать улыбку.

— После новогодних городских мероприятий в одном местном клубе будет вечер танцев, — четко поставленным голосом говорит Картер, словно тщательно перед этим репетировала. Улыбка мгновенно сходит с лица Баки. — Не хотели бы вы, Капитан, составить мне компанию, как мой партнер?

Баки делает глоток глинтвейна и из-за внезапно возникшего слабого чувства тошноты и напряжения выплевывает его обратно, в кружку.

Он знает, как ответит Стив. И для подтверждения собственной правоты у Баки даже нет необходимости видеть выражение лица Стива, но он все равно смотрит, как тот немного приподнимает брови, как из-за этого через его лоб проходят горизонтальные морщинки, его глаза слегка расширяются, нижнее веко напрягается, а рот с оттянутыми назад уголками приоткрывается. Стив в секундной панике, прежде чем черты его лица преобразуются в подчеркнуто нейтральную маску.

— Да… Конечно, Пегги, — также нейтрально говорит Стив и дарит Картер фальшиво сладкую улыбку.

Она совершенно не знает его, думает Баки, когда в ответ она тоже улыбается сдержанно, но с искренней радостью.

— Тогда мы обсудим детали позже? — с надеждой в голосе спрашивает она.

Когда Стив кивает, Картер переводит внимание на Баки, и ее улыбка гаснет.

Нет. В ее взгляде нет торжества, он пуст, что немного нервирует, но и в то же время освобождает: она — порядочная женщина, хотя с таким мертвым взглядом из нее вышел бы отличный Зимний Солдат…

Баки откидывает глупые мысли и усмехается. Он помнит и знает, что эта обещающая усмешка и этот искушающий взгляд с мимическими морщинками в уголках глаз полностью преображают его. Любая другая женщина найдет его неотразимым… У него внезапно появляется мстительное желание показать Стиву, что Картер под этим платьем такая же, как и все, что Баки сможет заставить ее громко стонать и кричать от удовольствия прямо на глазах его лучшего друга. И эта отвратительная мысль мгновенно отрезвляет Баки.

Она смотрит на кружку в его руках, затем на него.

— Не перебивайте аппетит, лейтенант. Праздничный ужин будет через полчаса.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, агент, — и он не в состоянии скрыть в голосе нотки неприязненного раздражения, которое направлено, в общем-то, не на нее, а на себя, свои мысли и чувства.

Когда Картер отворачивается и уходит, Баки с громким стуком ставит кружку на подоконник.

— Джеймс, я…

Он сосредотачивается на Стиве, который, судя по взгляду в глазах и морщинке между бровями, донельзя встревожен. Стив открывает рот, закрывает, прикусывает губу, снова открывает рот.

— Я не знал, как ей отказать, — шепчет он. — Я… Я просто не пойду.

Баки недоверчиво, возможно, даже немного истерично посмеивается.

Ох, Стив…

— Ну, ты и придурок, Стив, — говорит он, хлопает его по плечу и уходит.

И, конечно, это немного лицемерно с его стороны: сначала требовать от Стива откровенности, а затем избегать разговора, но…

Баки нужен перерыв.

***

В столовую он заходит одновременно со Старком, который выглядит взъерошенным, полностью погруженным в собственные мысли… и обеспокоенным. Но Баки не уверен, является ли это хорошее беспокойство, вроде: «Старк на грани открытия, которое изменит весь мир» или плохое: «Старк считает, что конец света близок, и мы все умрем».

Как-то так получается, что за стол он садится между Гейбом и Джиджи. Филлипс занимает место во главе стола, рядом с ним — Стив, застрявший между Старком и Картер.

Дуган, сидящий напротив, складывает перед собой ладони для молитвы, и все уважительно замолкают.

Поблизости нет католической церкви, и Баки впервые видел вроде бы всегда жизнерадостного Дугана настолько расстроенным из-за невозможности посетить рождественскую мессу.

— Простите, — в столовую заходит кто-то из обслуживающего персонала. Баки на секунду любопытно, где они ужинают. — Там… гость к лейтенанту Барнсу.

И все поворачивают головы в его сторону.

— Это, наверное, твой друг, — неожиданно раздается голос Старка.

Баки смотрит на него.

Старк не изображает удивление, он выглядит позабавленным и намного более заинтересованным происходящим вокруг.

Баки должен был знать, что просьба организовать личную встречу обернется не желаемой встречей с глазу на глаз, а целым лицедейством в рождественских декорациях с бутафорским реквизитом, где он и Локи будут главными героями, а Старк и прочие — статистами или зрителями.

— Да, — говорит Баки и ласково улыбается Старку.

Тот в ответ нервно сглатывает и слегка ерзает на месте.

Баки медленно встает и немного теряется от того, с каким неотрывным вниманием присутствующие наблюдают, следят за этим простым движением. Он подавляет желание нервно провести рукой по волосам.

— Простите… Это, должно быть, маршал Лафейсон. И я… Я, наверное, должен его встретить?..

— Почему вы нас не предупредили, лейтенант? — с некоторым возмущением спрашивает Картер, затем более спокойно обращается к Джиджи: — Жизель, не могла бы ты позаботиться о дополнительных столовых приборах?

— Я этим займусь, — неожиданно говорит Стив и встает. А когда Картер открывает рот, чтобы, наверное, снова возмутиться, он успокаивающим тоном, словно она — ребенок, а не взрослая женщина, говорит: — Все в порядке, Пегги. Мне нетрудно.

Когда они одновременно выходят из-за стола, Баки не выдерживает и с какой-то детской мстительностью добавляет:

— _Говард_ , я очень благодарен за выполнение моей просьбы… Но мы ведь договорились, что ты предупредишь полковника.

Но Старк не теряется. Он с наигранным смущением говорит:

— Ой, _Баки_ , я совершенно забыл! — а затем уже с обеспокоенным выражением лица он смотрит на Филлипса. — Я прошу прощения, полковник.

Филлипс хмурится.

А Баки прилагает определенное усилие воли, чтобы не закатить глаза. «Старк» и «забыл» — в одном предложении? Да, конечно. Старк _забыл_ , что пригласил неизвестное лицо в тайную штаб-квартиру тайной организации.

— Я знаком с маршалом Лафейсоном, Старк. Он — доверенный человек Черчилля. И у нас нет причин не быть гостеприимными… Но я убедительно прошу, чтобы в следующий раз…

Но, что будет в следующий раз, для Баки и Стива останется загадкой, так как они выходят за пределы радиуса слышимости.

— Баки…

— Разве ты не должен выполнить просьбу агента Картер, Стив? Или ты все-таки узнал, как говорить «нет», а я не расслышал? — Баки не скрывает своего раздражения.

Не то чтобы он так ревнует и переживает: это всего лишь танцы. В прошлом он ходил танцевать со многими девушками, когда как Стив… Баки просто… Он даже не знает, что чувствует! Возможно, смирение. Словно он на каком-то уровне всегда знал, что Стив и Картер будут вместе несмотря ни на что. Он такой жалкий.

— Баки, я…

Но к счастью Стив замолкает, когда они вступают в холл и замечают Локи.

Который стоит у зеркала и аккуратно поправляет собственную форму, держа фуражку на сгибе локтя.

— И что, никто не возмущен неуставной длиной твоих волос? — говорит Баки вместо приветствия.

Локи встречает его взгляд в зеркале и улыбается жуткой улыбкой. И Баки с некоторым волнением понимает, что он не находит ее такой уж жуткой, что жутко само по себе: он привыкает к Локи.

— Мне позволено то, что не позволено другим, — отвечает тот и медленно оборачивается. — Я…

— Ты — Локи, — Баки говорит вместо него и невольно улыбается.

О, Боже! Все еще хуже: ему начинает нравиться Локи.

Баки прочищает горло и старается изобразить на лице самое нейтральное выражение.

— Спасибо, что пришел.

Локи на это лишь по-королевски благосклонно кивает, затем бросает один мимолетно скользящий взгляд из-под ресниц на Стива и с какой-то уверенностью кивает.

— Ты ему сказал.

— Что ты бог с другой планеты? — со значением то ли спрашивает, то ли отвечает Баки. — Да, я ему сказал.

Локи вновь кивает, принимает эффектно торжественную позу и обращается к Стиву:

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, рад познакомиться с вами. Снова. Позвольте представиться: Я — Локи, принц Асгарда, сын Лафея, полноправный король Йотунхейма, Бог хитрости и обмана.

Стив некоторое время растерянно хлопает глазами, затем тоже принимает позу, но более непринужденную.

— Приятно познакомиться, — начинает он уверенно, но заканчивает с вопросительным взглядом в сторону Баки: — Ваше высо… величество?..

Улыбка Локи становится шире.

— Не называй его так, — ворчит Баки, складывает руки на груди, затем заставляет себя опустить их и ослабить напряжение в плечах. — И давайте без расшаркиваний и светских разговоров — вы уже встречались.

Локи бросает в его сторону боковой взгляд, словно спрашивает: «Когда же?» И Баки так рад и благодарен, что Локи подыгрывает ему. Да — Баки совершенно не нравится обманывать Стива, но он успокаивает себя тем фактом, что это вынужденная мера временна.

— На заводе, — уточняет он и, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, добавляет: — Тор — бог любви и дружбы, да?

Судя по образовавшимся морщинкам в уголках глаз, Локи искренне рад, скорее всего, тому, что кто-то оценил его шутку.

Боковым зрением Баки видит, что Стив возмущенно открывает рот, но Локи не дает ему возможности что-либо сказать, он немного склоняется в сторону Баки и как-то заговорщицки шепчет:

— Так ты знаешь, что я…

— Нет! — почти кричит Стив. — Не надо!.. Пожалуйста?

Локи выглядит так, словно выиграл приз, но затем его лицо принимает серьезное выражение, и он благосклонно кивает.

Баки очень любопытно, что же на том заводе Локи сказал Стиву. Паранойя уверена, что нечто плохое о Баки, а разум надеется, что просто что-то непристойное. Иначе Стив не был бы так смущен. Он решает сжалиться над покрасневшим и слегка задыхающимся Стивом и говорит с кивком в сторону:

— Нас ждут, — Баки делает шаг назад и указывает пальцем на Локи: — Но после ужина я хотел бы с тобой поговорить… Если ты не против.

— _Мы_ бы хотели… Поговорить. Все вместе, — вмешивается Стив.

— Эм. Да… _Мы_ , — бормочет Баки, нервно улыбается и бросает на Локи короткий, но выразительный взгляд.

Тот прищуривается, смотрит с любопытством и делает шаг вперед.

— Я не против, — говорит он.

Баки облегченно вздыхает.

Ну. Вроде все пока складывается хорошо. Остается лишь без потерь пережить этот вечер.

***

При их появлении разговоры о том, что за человек этот маршал, и откуда Баки и он знают друг друга, затихают на полуслове.

После некоторых расшаркиваний со стороны Филлипса, они садятся за стол.

Баки отмечает, что кто-то все-таки, не дождавшись Стива, озаботился дополнительными приборами. И к его неприятному удивлению, за время их отсутствия за столом произошла рокировка. Теперь он сидит немного ближе к Филлипсу, между Локи и Джиджи, в то время, как Гейб — с краю стола.

Баки хмурится и с беспокойством смотрит на него, но тот в ответ качает головой, молчаливо заверяя, что все в порядке.

Дуган снова начинает молитву.

Локи с интересом ученого-натуралиста, изучающего поведение людей в естественной среде обитания, наблюдает и слушает.

— Аминь.

Дуган выглядит счастливым и довольным, но затем замечает взгляд Локи, и слишком невозмутимо спрашивает:

— Что-то не так, маршал?

Все приступают к трапезе, но с любопытством прислушиваются.

— Совсем нет, — отвечает Локи под стук приборов, но он улыбается. — Я нахожу разнообразие и сложность религиозных учений очень увлекательными. Как и людей, следующих той или иной религии.

Баки почти не прислушивается, он неосознанно оценивает обстановку. Приборов, к его удаче, не так много. Он с тоской вспоминает некоторые ужины в Ваканде и полезный совет Шури по этикету: «Повторяй за тем, кто напротив тебя». Но напротив него Стив, который уделяет больше внимания Локи, чем еде. Баки решает повторять за Картер.

— Вы не верите в Бога? — с любопытством спрашивает Старк.

— Я верю во Вселенную, — говорит Локи. — А она холодна, безразлична и не отвечает ни на ничьи молитвы. Один из ваших философов сказал: «Мы рождаемся в одиночестве, живем в одиночестве и умираем в одиночестве». Мне это близко.

— Звучит безнадежно, — бормочет Томпсон.

— Это сказал не философ, а актер и режиссер, — зачем-то вмешивается в разговор Баки и одновременно со Стивом уточняет: — Орсон Уэллс.

Они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются. Баки почему-то смущается и утыкается в тарелку. Интересно, подрабатывал ли Стив в этой жизни без Баки художником в федеральном театре? Если да, то кого тайно водил за сцену?

— Не безнадежнее, чем воспевание человека, несправедливо замученного и прибитого к кресту, — в голосе Локи слышится легкая снисходительность, словно он общается с несмышлеными детьми. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Возможно, они, действительно, для него лишь дети. — Христианство пропагандирует убеждение в том, что нужно страдать сейчас, чтобы обрести благоденствие потом.

— Не только христианство, — говорит Гейб.

— Нет, — качает головой Дуган. — Это не то, что требует от меня вера в Бога. Согласно ей, я сам выбираю собственные страдания, но моя главная задача, — преодолевая эти страдания, оставаться хорошим человеком.

Локи задумчиво кивает.

— Пятая глава Послания к Римлянам: «Страдание порождает стойкость, стойкость — опытность, опытность — надежду».

— Да! — Дуган какой-то слишком жизнерадостный для страдающего.

Баки вновь переглядывается со Стивом, который поднимает бровь, словно спрашивает: «Серьезно? Они говорят о страданиях за рождественским столом?» Баки в ответ закатывает глаза: «Жизнь — страдание. Вот мы и страдаем». И они снова улыбаются друг другу.

— А ты, _Баки_ , веришь в Бога? — спрашивает Локи, нарушая тем самым их идиллию, и Баки понимает, что он и Стив неприлично долго смотрят друг на друга.

Усилием воли он переводит внимание на Локи и случайно замечает странное выражение на лице Картер, с которым она наблюдает за Стивом.

Ой.

Локи как-то слишком дружелюбно улыбается Баки, словно ему действительно интересно услышать ответ.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он и пожимает плечом. — Мне кажется, что Бог — художник, который нарисовал картину, а, завершив ее, потерял к ней интерес и перешел к следующей. Возможно, иногда он возвращается посмотреть на собственную работу: восхититься или наоборот, ужаснуться, но у него не возникает желания что-либо исправить. Вместо этого он хочет создать что-то новое, а не задерживаться на чем-то старом, потерявшим актуальность.

— Я люблю свои рисунки, — бормочет Стив и, когда все смотрят на него, мило краснеет.

— Ты был бы хорошим Богом, Стив, — говорит Баки, усмехается одним уголком рта и подмигивает.

Некоторые посмеиваются, из-за чего Стив краснеет еще больше.

— Это богохульство, Джимми, — нравоучительным тоном говорит Дуган.

Он просто не знает, какие вещи сделал бы Баки в знак поклонения Стиву. Вот где богохульство.

— Распни меня, — как-то по-детски парирует Баки и улыбается, когда Дуган недоверчиво качает головой.

— Богохульник, — ворчит он почти с нежностью.

— Так, маршал, как вы познакомились с лейтенантом? — неожиданно спрашивает Картер.

Баки быстро запихивает кусок то ли индейки, то ли говядины в рот, глядя на Картер исподлобья.

— _Баки_ протянул мне руку помощи в сложный период жизни, — отвечает Локи.

Баки почти давится. Джиджи заботливо похлопывает его ладошкой по спине, а Стив предлагает бокал, наполненный, судя по запаху, чем-то слабоалкогольным. Баки залпом выпивает его содержимое, не чувствуя вкуса.

Специфический ответ Локи смущает Баки, словно тот говорит о том, что произошло в действительности, и Баки этого просто не помнит. А когда он не помнит что-то важное, он нервничает.

— Так вы друзья? — бесцеремонно спрашивает Старк.

— Да. Лучшие, — кивает Локи с серьезным выражением лица.

Старк открывает рот, чтобы, наверное, задать вопрос, после которого праздничный ужин станет для Баки еще более неловким или просто невыносимым, но внезапно Гейб громко начинает разговаривать с Дуганом о поиске католической церкви и рождественской мессе.

Баки ни на кого не смотрит, он ест и, видимо, слишком активно: он случайно задевает рукой какой-то столовый прибор, который со звоном падает на пол, и одновременно с Джиджи порывисто наклоняется, чтобы его подобрать. В итоге они слегка стукаются лбами. Баки с беспокойством на секунду касается ее головы, и они неловко смеются. Затем Джиджи все-таки грациозно подбирает прибор, оказавшийся странной формы ложкой, и Баки вновь бросает случайный взгляд в вырез ее декольте, и она вновь это замечает и самодовольно улыбается.

Он не совсем понимает ее мотивации, но зато он хорошо понимает желание быть желанным, быть признанным, словно чье-то признание как-то подтвердит его существование. Поэтому он не может осуждать ее.

Баки дарит Джиджи совсем не извиняющуюся улыбку, а в ответ она немного склоняется к нему и тихо говорит:

— В новогодний вечер в одном местном клубе будут танцы. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?

Баки напрягается и открывает рот, чтобы кое-что уточнить, но отвлекается на звук легкого хруста.

— Стив!

Картер придерживает руку Стива. Баки охватывает беспокойство и он почти подскакивает с места, когда видит, что Стив сжимает в ладони лопнувший бокал, а по его пальцам стекают остатки напитка вперемешку с кровью, пачкая рукав пиджака и манжету рубашки.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Стив сквозь зубы, ни с кем не встречаясь взглядом.

Когда Картер начинает суетится вокруг него с откуда-то взявшимися платками в руках, Баки откидывается на спинку стула и усилием воли расслабляет плечи.

— В моей комнате есть аптечка, — Картер, действительно, обеспокоена.

Ну почему она не может быть плохим человеком, чтобы Баки мог ее спокойно ненавидеть?

— Нет, нет. Все в порядке, Пегги, — говорит Стив и, наконец, смотрит ей в глаза и как-то вымученно улыбается, затем бросает взгляд на Баки, но мгновенно отводит его в сторону.

— Как часто ты неправильно рассчитываешь приложенную силу? — с любопытством спрашивает Старк. — Это происходит только с верхними конечностями?.. Что на счет нижних?

— Что? Я… _Нет_ , — выражение лица Стива мгновенно трансформируется от растерянного до возмущенного. Он как-то резко освобождает собственную руку из захвата Картер, от чего та слегка вздрагивает.

Но Старк не вздрагивает, он задумчиво хмурит брови и сверлит взглядом, скорее всего, уже зажившую ладонь Стива, затем открывает рот:

— Контроль навыков крупной моторики…

— Нет.

— Но твои ответы, возможно, важны для будущего биомеханики!

После паузы:

— _Нет._

— Но…

— Старк.

Баки сосредотачивается на рядовой Лоррейн.

Все эти подозрительные телодвижения вокруг заставляют его, наконец, задуматься над тем, что черт возьми происходит. Сначала его преследует журналистка, а затем избегает. Теперь — Джиджи, то есть рядовая Лоррейн, зовет потанцевать, в то же время, что и Картер — Стива.

Баки что-то слишком расслабился, потерял бдительность. Он должен помнить о том, что здесь и сейчас никому нельзя доверять, за исключением Стива и Коммандос. И он должен сохранять дистанцию со всеми женщинами и мужчинами, которые работают на СНР.

Приемлемое объяснение тому, что происходит он находит только в том, что в СНР все еще хотят его почти добровольного сотрудничества. И они почему-то думают, что добьются его, если подложат под него женщину?..

Это такое варварство. За кого они его принимают? За неандертальца?

Баки сопит.

Ну, это ведь хорошо, что его не пытаются контролировать какими-то более радикальными методами? Всего лишь используют секс, как инструмент.

Рядовая как-то нервно заправляет выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, отводит взгляд, затем снова смотрит на него. И Баки понимает, что совсем не моргает.

Он подмигивает ей и кокетливо улыбается. Нет, он не наказывает Стива, это просто… воспитательный момент. Да. Он воспитывает Стива.

— Я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию, Джиджи, — говорит он, и она немного расслабляется. — Только при одном условии.

— Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, — с придыханием в голосе шепчет она и кончиком языка очерчивает губы, затем хлопает ресницами, откидывает прядь волос, одной рукой касается тыльной стороны его ладони, пальцами другой очерчивает край декольте.

Все это выглядит, по его мнению, дешево и наигранно. Непрофессионально. И этот вывод немного примиряет его с реальностью.

Баки склоняется чуть-чуть ближе к ней, и она тоже. Он тихо говорит:

— Если ты расскажешь, что именно хочет от меня СНР и каковы детали твоего задания.

Рядовая Лоррейн не вздрагивает и никак не выдает собственной реакции. Но когда они отстраняются друг от друга, он отмечает легкие морщинки в уголках ее глаз и напряжение в линии челюсти. Она некоторое время изучает его лицо, затем, словно что-то решив, уверенно кивает.

— Конечно, Баки, — кокетливо говорит она, и как-то, несмотря на всю эту наигранность, она кажется более искренней.

Баки предположил бы, что ей не нравилось это задание, но теперь он не будет рассчитывать и надеяться на чью-либо порядочность.

Он делает большой глоток чего-то слабоалкогольного и шипящего и смотрит на Стива поверх бокала.

Стив обеспокоенно смотрит в ответ.

Он, конечно, все слышал.

«Во что мы впутались?» — спрашивает его взгляд.

«Если бы я знал», — пожатием плеч отвечает Баки.


	13. Часть 13, в которой Баки осточертеют бесконечные сюрпризы

Из радио сквозь помехи доносится медленная, монотонная по звучанию и с долгими паузами рождественская речь Короля.

Баки стоит у камина, опираясь о него плечом, и изнывает от скуки: едва сдерживает зевоту, чтобы не скандализировать столь высокое общество.

Судя по заостренному от напряжения и усталости лицу Стива, тот тоже притворяется, что слушает.

Вкусная еда, горячительные напитки и приятная для кого-то компания немного расслабили присутствующих. Даже Филлипс проявляет интерес к тому, что тихо говорит Локи. Нет. Его лицо все такое же трагично унылое, словно Локи убил его собаку. Или предпринял безуспешную попытку, потому что уголки губ Филлипса слегка приподнимаются вверх. Он даже похлопывает Локи чуть выше локтя, возможно, подбадривая: «Не расстраивайся, сынок. Моя собака очень умная. Я уверен, что в следующий раз у тебя все получится».

От собственной глупой шутки Баки давится смешком и вновь возвращает внимание к Стиву, который уже смотрит на него с вопросом в глазах. Баки пожимает плечом: «Не обращай внимания» и принимает более удобную позу: прислоняется к стене.

Мягкий взгляд Стива медленно скользит вниз по его телу, и от Баки требуется сознательное усилие воли, чтобы подавить охватившее его смущение. С легкой улыбкой, словно одобряя его внешний вид, Стив встречается с ним взглядом, и Баки в ответ старается дерзко усмехнуться.

Стив принимает это за приглашение и делает один шаг в его направлении, но Картер касается его руки: она хочет осмотреть травмированную ладонь, и Стив ей позволяет.

Вместе с некоторым разочарованием Баки испытывает облегчение. Он все еще не уверен, что делать со Стивом, внезапно испытывающим к нему физическое влечение. Нет. Он знает, _что_ делать, но не знает, как справиться с предвкушающим волнением и одновременно чувством страха, которые охватывают его при одной только мысли об этом.

— Так это он, да? — не совсем спрашивает Старк и, прислоняясь к стене рядом с ним, протягивает стакан с чем-то прозрачным.

Баки кривится на алкогольный напиток в руках и косится на Старка: судя по направлению его взгляда, он имеет в виду Локи.

— Это исландская водка, — объясняет Старк, затем замечает его невпечатленное выражение лица и закатывает глаза. — Просто расслабься и наслаждайся жизнью, Барнс.

Мимо них проходит целеустремленный Томпсон: он спешит к Лоррейн, чтобы протянуть ей бокал. Она принимает его с благодарным кивком и улыбкой.

После осторожного глотка Баки снова кривится и смотрит с возмущением на Старка. Тот, не моргнув глазом, вливает в себя почти чистый спирт, но все его внимание сосредоточено на Локи. И Баки не нравится интенсивность этого внимания.

— Осторожнее, Старк, — зачем-то предупреждает он. — Не переступи черту при общении с ним.

Тот резко поворачивает к нему голову. Некоторое время изучает лицо Баки, затем кивает и снова фокусируется на Локи. Еще более интенсивно.

— Даже так, — бормочет он.

Баки запрокидывает голову, касаясь затылком стены, и раздраженно вздыхает. Конечно, он скажет Старку: «Осторожно! Тигр!», а тот в ответ: «Отлично! Лезем ему в пасть!»

Некоторое время они стоят в уютной тишине. Он наблюдает, как Стив, оккупированный желающими внимания агентами, бросает в его сторону нетерпеливые взгляды.

— Я говорил, что меня попросили синтезировать один интересный препарат?

Баки делает большой глоток водки и вопросительно смотрит поверх стакана.

— Его действие должно выражаться в затруднении концентрации внимания, замедлении психических и двигательных реакций, ускорении наступления сна, увеличении его глубины и продолжительности, — перечисляет Старк, затем как-то легкомысленно машет рукой и закатывает глаза. — Знаю, знаю… Звучит ужасно скучно. Но расчеты, подбор дозы для существ, имеющих более высокую, нежели человек, скорость регенерации…

Баки давится и выплевывает часть выпивки, забрызгивая собственные пиджак и рубашку.

— …Придают пикантности… Эй, осторожнее, приятель, — с ложным беспокойством Старк заглядывает ему в глаза, усмехается одним уголком рта и добавляет: — Пей детскими глоточками.

— Черт, — говорит Баки и растерянно наблюдает, как Старк вынимает из кармана носовой платок и вытирает ему губы, подбородок, перед рубашки.

— Ого, — говорит он, теперь он не вытирает рубашку, а… массирует грудь?.. — Твоя мышечная масса увеличилась. Ты выполняешь силовые упражнения? Каков твой рацион? Ты ел белковые батончики Капитана? А что со скоростью твоего метаболизма? Сколько калорий в день требуется?

Баки, застигнутый врасплох, тупо смотрит на этого гения.

— Простите, мы ничего не прерываем? — раздается откуда-то сбоку голос Картер.

— Нет, все в порядке, — бормочет Старк, руки которого продолжают блуждать и ощупывать. — Ох, думаю, тебе стоит пересмотреть свой выбор в жизни, дорогая Пегги. Наш лейтенант ни в чем не уступает Капитану.

— Вот как? — странным тоном говорит Стив, и Баки наконец приходит в себя, отталкивает чужие руки и обеспокоенно смотрит на Стива, который сверлит Старка взглядом.

— К сожалению, сердце лейтенанта несвободно, — говорит Картер с вежливым юмором в голосе. — Дома его ждет невеста.

Баки хочет сделать еще один глоток водки, чтобы с драматичным возмущением выплюнуть, забрызгивая в этот раз не себя, а всех вокруг, словно сговорившихся один за другим сбрасывать на него информационные бомбы.

Но, к его удаче или неудаче, стакан пуст.

— Ты не говорил мне об этом, _Баки_ , — Старк с притворной обидой хлопает его по руке.

— Я не говорил, потому что у меня нет невесты, — Баки старается не смотреть в сторону Стива, предпочитая сосредоточиться на собственном раздражении и на Картер, которая открывает рот, чтобы, наверное, возразить, но он не даст ей такой возможности. — Но мне интересно… Чтобы получить подобного рода личную информацию необходимо иметь источник, приближенный к моей семье. Значит, СНР вместо того, чтобы заниматься наукой, для чего, кстати, эта организация изначально создавалась, играет в шпионов?

— Я…

— И белковые батончики отвратительны, Старк, — зачем-то добавляет Баки и снимает форменный пиджак и галстук.

— Они и не должны быть вкусными!

— Все не так!

Одновременно возмущаются Старк и Картер.

В прошлый раз он попробовал один батончик… И под смех Стива пообещал себе, что больше никогда.

— А как? — с любопытством спрашивает Баки, расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки.

— Эта информация не настолько личная, как может показаться. Она вполне общедоступна, например, журналистам, — объясняет Картер, но обращается при этом не к Баки, а к Стиву.

— Ах, вы имеете в виду: она доступна определенному журналисту, который по случайному стечению обстоятельств работает на СНР, — с пониманием кивает Баки. — И кто же источник? Как этот журналист на него вышел? Ведь все свободное от основной работы время она выполняла важную роль лишнего довеска во время последней миссии.

Он слишком много говорит. Он должен отступить. Да. Лучшая защита — нападение. Но не в случае, когда возможный противник обладает немалыми преимуществами в виде информации, позволяющей ему первым занять выигрышную позицию.

Старк подмигивает ему и отступает от этой драмы. Он не совсем незаметно начинает топтаться около Локи и Филлипса, словно викторианская барышня, которая опасается первой проявить инициативу, вместо этого предпочитая бросать влюбленные взгляды на объект воздыхания.

Со вдохом Баки проводит рукой по волосам, немного угрюмо смотрит между Стивом и Картер и почему-то не отступает:

— И я понимаю, что вы находите Стива красивым, но соблюдайте простые правила вежливости: смотрите в глаза тому, с кем разговариваете.

Он отвешивает себе мысленную оплеуху. Он должен остановиться.

Картер с вызовом смотрит ему в глаза и открывает рот, но с Баки достаточно. Сегодня он бескорыстно дал ей возможность вести пустые разговоры со Стивом, но он — не Стив. Он вспоминает то, как она грубо его игнорировала, словно, действительно считает Баки своим противником… Или, возможно недостойным какого-либо внимания?

— Я читал, что когда человек не смотрит в глаза, он либо лжет, либо чувствует себя неуверенным и боится увидеть во взгляде другого человека осуждение или пренебрежение, — ну, он умалчивает о третьей возможной причине — презрении.

— Кхе-кхе, — раздается из-за его спины, и Баки оглядывается.

Это Локи.

— Прошу прощения, могу я украсть лейтенанта на пару минут? — спрашивает он с улыбкой, но не ждет ответа, а идет к выходу.

И Баки против воли испытывает к нему благодарность за возможность отступить. Если так подумать: он импульсивно, почувствовав угрозу, в глупой попытке контратаковать поднял, в целом, неинтересную ему тему.

Для того, чтобы знать правду, Баки не нужна Картер. Он и так все знает.

— Забудьте, — говорит он.

Картер в ответ слегка хмурит брови. Баки, вежливо улыбаясь, добавляет:

— Я только что понял: мне неинтересно все, что вы можете сказать.

И уходит вслед за Локи.

***

В тусклом освещении лицо Локи выглядит жутким: частично затененным и резко очерченным.

Они стоят в узкой нише, тесность которой, помимо неудобства, создает ощущение тяжести и мрачности, словно они не в каком-то поместье, а в подземном бункере.

— Значит, тебе нужна моя помощь, — задумчиво говорит Локи.

Баки разжимает кулаки, затем расслабляет плечи.

— Пожалуйста, — снова повторяет он. Гордость не имеет значения, когда она мешает убедиться в благополучии Стива.

Некоторое время Локи изучает его лицо, а затем кивает.

— Я могу провести диагностику.

— Как врач? — Баки и не пытается скрыть надежду в голосе.

В ответ Локи на мгновение брезгливо поджимает губы, затем терпеливо поправляет:

— Как целитель.

— О.

Баки, конечно, помнит, что Локи владеет магией, но он совсем не рассматривал вариант, что его магия может иметь созидательный характер. После изучения ограниченной информации в Интернете, в том числе и файлов Гидры, у него сложилось впечатление, что куда бы ни шел Локи, его всегда сопровождали разрушения и хаос. Но Баки ведь его совершенно не знает. Справедливости ради, и его самого различные государственные или частные структуры изображают какой-то машиной для убийств.

Лицо Локи искажается в улыбке. Баки хмурится, но затем слышит приближающиеся шаги.

И когда Стив находит их, он первым делом обеспокоенно осматривает Баки, словно проверяет на наличие повреждений, затем встречается с ним взглядом и безмолвно что-то спрашивает.

Баки неловко улыбается, делает к нему шаг и протягивает руку, к которой Стив тянется, встречает на полпути и решительно сжимает его пальцы в собственной ладони.

— Хорошо, — прерывает странно напряженную тишину Локи, и Стив резко отпускает его руку. — Раз уж ты так хорошо попросил, _Баки_ , я сделаю это.

То, как он говорит его имя, Баки совершенно не нравится.

— О чем он? — требует Стив и принимает оборонительную, даже немного агрессивно-наступательную позу, загораживая Баки плечом.

— Эм… Помнишь ты сказал, что не знаешь, что с тобой происходит?.. — неуверенно спрашивает Баки. Да. Он должен был заранее обсудить со Стивом возможные решения этой проблемы, подготовить его. Но существовала высокая вероятность, что Стив будет отрицать наличие проблемы и не только воспротивится предлагаемой помощи и ее источнику, но и исхитрится как-то ее избежать. — Локи согласился помочь исправить…

— Не совсем, — перебивает Локи. — Я не целитель. Моя мать — целительница, обладающая обширными знаниями и умениями, и некоторое я почерпнул от нее. Но вы — сверхлюди, сохранившие человеческие черты анатомии. Это неизведанная для меня территория. И я отказываюсь делать то, в чем недостаточно уверен.

Мужчина-воин, мужчина-тиран, мужчина-сверхчеловек — любимый образ нацистов.

Баки зябко передергивает плечами, переглядывается с таким же немного ошеломленным Стивом и снова сосредотачивается на Локи.

Тот улыбается. В его глазах мелькает искра живого интереса.

— Интересно, не правда ли? Кто-то из вас, людей, в этой точке времени предвещал, что после переоценки всех ценностей появится особая раса сверхлюдей, которая на месте зияющей пустоты создаст новый мир, и человечество станет лучше, греховнее.

Стив возмущенно открывает рот, но Баки не собирается позволить ему сказать что-то праведно-глупое.

— Так, возможно, твоя мать, она…

Улыбка Локи гаснет.

— Нет, — категорично перебивает он.

— Но…

— Нет, — с этим окончательным ответом лицо Локи искажается в убийственном выражении.

— Хорошо, — примирительно говорит Баки и меняет тему: — Что от нас требуется? Я бы предпочел первым пройти диагностику.

Достаточно почувствовать внезапно исходящее от Стива напряжение и услышать его учащенное дыхание, чтобы знать, что тот хочет возразить, но Баки толкает его локтем в бок. Стив охает и отступает.

— Конечно, ты предпочел бы именно это, — бормочет Локи, и Баки уверен, что тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Но в этом нет необходимости. Я уже вплетал диагностирующее заклинание в оболочки твоей сущности.

Что?

У Баки много вопросов, но немного времени. Он поворачивается к Стиву.

— Встретимся в моей комнате, — он пытается придать голосу уверенность. — Чтобы не вызывать подозрения, мы разделимся: сначала идешь ты, а мы — следом.

— Нет, — качает головой Стив. — Мы пойдем вместе, а он…

— _Он_ не знает, где моя комната, — говорит Баки, но не добавляет, что _он_ знает магию, которая может заставить людей не обращать на них внимание.

— Тогда я…

Баки кладет руку на грудь Стива, перебивая тем самым его удивительную попытку быть разумным.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо говорит он.

Стив вздыхает, неохотно кивает, напоследок бросает на Локи предостерегающий взгляд, после чего разворачивается и уходит.

— Он очень оберегает тебя, — констатирует Локи, провожая Стива задумчивым взглядом. Баки решает никак не комментировать это бессмысленное замечание. Затем Локи добавляет: — И я, кстати, знаю, где твоя комната.

— Что?.. Как? — безотчетно выплевывает вопросы Баки, но затем терпеливо вздыхает и поднимает руку в защитном жесте: — Нет. Я не хочу знать.

***

Баки накидывает на плечи пиджак, который все это время сжимал в руках. Галстук он уже успел где-то потерять.

На пути в комнату он время от времени бросает на Локи осторожные взгляды. Не то чтобы он ждет от него удара в спину, просто сохраняет бдительность.

Баки нервно взлохмачивает волосы, когда его слуха достигают обрывок разговора, женский смех и легкий стук каблуков.

Ну конечно.

Сначала он видит выходящую из кухни Лоррейн. У нее в руках… пирог.

Когда она замечает их, ее лицо озаряется искренней улыбкой.

— Рождественский пирог, — объясняет она. — Поспешите, мальчики, иначе его съедят без вас.

Баки кивает и вежливо улыбается.

— Сохрани для меня кусочек.

— Конечно, Баки, — говорит она и кокетливо взмахивает ресницами.

— Жизель.

Картер появляется рядом с Лоррейн, торжественно держа на вытянутых руках такое же блюдо с пирогом.

Она окидывает Баки и Локи изучающим взглядом. И Баки не удерживается и немного нервным движением поправляет воротник рубашки.

— Вы идете? — спрашивает она и смотрит ему прямо в глаза…

_О._

Видимо, Картер задело его обвинение в возможной неискренности и неуверенности.

— Да, конечно, — Баки сохраняет голос нейтральным, а позу расслабленной. — Но я должен кое-что передать… _Локи_.

Он ведь должен обращаться по имени к тому, с кем его связывает _крепкая дружба_?

— Рождественский подарок? Как это мило, — Лоррейн выглядит действительно воодушевленной, но затем она наигранно хмурится и добавляет: — Но не задерживайтесь, иначе я ничего не обещаю.

И она разворачивается и уходит, покачивая бедрами.

Баки смущенно отводит взгляд, ждет когда Картер вслед за Лоррейн, скроется за поворотом, и возобновляет прогулку со странно притихшим Локи.

Через несколько шагов он все-таки интересуется:

— Так… Когда именно ты применял ко мне диагностирующую магию?

— В самом начале. Когда ты ходил и убивал людей, — отвечает Локи.

Баки косится на него, но выражение лица того нечитаемо.

— И что со мной, _доктор_? — спрашивает он в шутку, но Локи дает серьезный ответ:

— В тот момент твой организм был физически ослаблен, как я предполагаю, из-за введенных препаратов с наркотическими свойствами. Твоя же сущность или, как вы предпочитаете ее называть — душа, выделялась лишь своей противоестественностью и аномальными узлами застаревших шрамов. И если бы я не видел собственными глазами, ни за что бы не поверил.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Локи резко останавливается.

Баки оглядывается, моргает и вопросительно наклоняет голову.

— Подобные шрамы на душе не заживают, — говорит Локи и с каким-то любопытством прощупывает его взглядом. — У них нет такой возможности, так как любое существо, получив настолько глубокие раны, умирает долгой и мучительной смертью.

— О, — Баки немного удивлен его откровенностью. Возможно, Локи искажает истину с какой-то целью, но все равно предоставленная информация заставляет о многом задуматься: о наличии души, даже такой противоестественной, о причинах собственного существования и этого путешествия во времени. — Хорошо… Спасибо, я думаю.

Спасибо за непрошенную проверку его состояния и за, возможно, честный ответ.

Локи небрежно пожимает одним плечом.

В комнате они обнаруживают Стива, расхаживающего из стороны в сторону. Он останавливается и снова цепко осматривает Баки. И Баки усилием воли подавляет такое естественное для него желание подойти к Стиву, чтобы обнять, успокоить.

— Я в порядке, Стив, — сдержанно говорит он и косится на Локи. — Как мы это сделаем?

— Не мы… Лишь он и я, — лаконично сообщает Локи, закрывая за собой дверь. — Ложитесь на кровать, Капитан.

Стив бросает взгляд на Баки, словно в поисках подтверждения или одобрения.

Баки кивает, нервно проводит рукой по волосам и делает несколько шагов к Стиву, но властная хватка за локоть останавливает его.

— Я не нуждаюсь _в помехах_ , — со значением говорит Локи.

Он открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но тихое: «Баки» останавливает его.

Стив, обеспокоенно поглядывая на него, предусмотрительно снимает пиджак, расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки и манжеты и устраивается на кровати.

Баки прислоняется к стене за спиной Локи.

Тот поднимает руки, из которых исходит золотое сияние, трансформирующееся в замысловатые узоры. Некоторое время эти закорючки плавают в воздухе, а затем скользят по направлению к Стиву. И когда они, словно впитываются в его кожу, Стив болезненно морщится, начинает светиться изнутри, затем выгибается, словно дуга, и кричит.

Баки успевает сделать лишь один шаг к нему, прежде чем Локи взмахивает рукой, преграждая ему путь упругой, но невидимой стеной. И сквозь нее Баки вынужден с болезненным чувством беспомощности наблюдать, как Стив продолжает теперь уже беззвучно кричать.

После яркой вспышки свечение затухает, а стена пропадает.

— Стив! — почти кричит Баки и, спотыкаясь, спешит к нему.

Стив некоторое время лежит бледный и неподвижный, словно сломанная кукла, а затем пытается сесть. Что за идиот. 

— Что с ним? Что ты сделал?

Баки помогает сесть этому упрямому идиоту. Который только подтверждает его оскорбительные мысли, когда даже в сидячем положении, будто не в силах сохранить равновесие, утыкается лбом ему в грудь.

— Непредвиденный побочный эффект, — спокойно говорит Локи.

Стив пытается поднять руки, но, видимо, он и на это простое действие не способен: с тихим стоном он лишь сильнее наваливается на него. Баки обнимает его, прижимает к себе, утешительно поглаживает спину.

— Вы — братья по оружию, — звучит любопытный голос Локи за его спиной. — Не преступаете ли вы своими действиями границы кровосмесительного запрета?

Стив вздрагивает в его руках и отшатывается. И эта реакция вызывает у Баки неприятное ощущение где-то в районе груди. Возможно, это физическое проявление чувства утраты… или собственной ущербности.

Баки позволяет Стиву самостоятельно отодвинуться от него на приличествующее правилам расстояние. Механическими движениями он накидывает на плечи Стива свой пиджак и делает шаг назад, чтобы посмотреть через плечо на Локи.

Тот, довольный собственной шуткой, улыбается. И Баки поворачивается на пятках в его сторону, затем задумчиво смотрит в потолок и с наигранной простотой бормочет:

— Братья, кровосмешение… — он делает драматическую паузу, затем с целенаправленным взглядом спрашивает: — Как там Тор?

Улыбка не спадает с лица Локи, но, видимо, Баки теперь знает его лучше: по напряженно искривленной линии рта и резче обозначенным тонким линиям в уголках глаз он может с уверенностью сказать, что тот откроет рот и скажет что-то не совсем искреннее, а, возможно, вообще отправит Баки с подобными вопросами топтать порог какой-нибудь инопланетной богини смерти.

— Мой брат пребывает в совершенном здравии, — говорит Локи. — Благодарю за беспокойство.

— Тор — твой брат? — спрашивает Стив.

И Локи смотрит на него. Выражение его лица вроде бы сохраняет радушие, но каким-то образом ему удается без сказанных вслух слов с определенным беспокойством поинтересоваться: «Ты совсем идиот? Я же только что это сказал».

Стив неловко прокашливается. Баки старательно не смотрит на него, сосредоточив все внимание на Локи.

— Так каков диагноз, _доктор Локи_?

— Физически Капитан полностью здоров. Душа же… Также противоестественна, как и твоя, но искалечена намного больше, — задумчиво говорит Локи, странным взглядом изучая Стива. — Она, словно создание Франкенштейна, собрана из перемешанных, незаконченных и несвязанных между собой фрагментов — кусков разбитой мозаики с уродливыми промежуточными швами, под которыми я имею в виду: свежие и застарелые рубцы.

— Он — не монстр, — Баки искренне возмущен сравнением Стива с созданием Франкенштейна.

— Возможно, нет, — кивает Локи. — Но он — нечто совершенно другое… Как и ты.

— _Он_ вообще-то здесь, — сухо говорит Стив.

— Как это связано с его или не его воспоминаниями? — спрашивает Баки, игнорируя Стива, но тот не сдается:

— О чем ты говоришь?

Баки с опаской смотрит на него: он не знает, что сказать Стиву. Но по какой-то причине Локи приходит ему на помощь.

— Твой _друг_ имеет в виду… — он замолкает, словно подбирает правильные слова. И Баки не испытывает к нему благодарности. Совсем нет. — Судя по состоянию ваших душ, я думаю, термин «реинкарнация» достаточно передаст суть положения, в котором вы оба оказались. Ты знаком с этой концепцией, Капитан?

Стив открывает рот, закрывает, а затем неуверенно кивает.

— Но я не знаю, откуда я это знаю, — расстроенно говорит он, а затем как-то умоляюще смотрит на Баки.

И он плюет на присутствие Локи, на прошлую реакцию Стива и подходит к нему. Утешительно сжимает его плечо. Стив мгновенно тянется к нему и накрывает его руку своей.

— Наши прошлые жизни… Ты помнишь их? — спрашивает он.

— Я… Я помню лишь одну жизнь, Стив, — говорит Баки с невеселым смешком и желанием не помнить некоторые из ее частей. Он вздыхает и, пытаясь быть настолько откровенным, насколько возможно, добавляет: — Но для меня та жизнь не является прошлой, она… Эта жизнь является продолжением той. Между ними нет разрыва… Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Стив кивает, открывает рот, но после неуверенного взгляда в сторону Локи закрывает.

Баки тоже неуверенно смотрит на Локи, который терпеливо наблюдает за их взаимодействием, словно у него нет других дел, словно дома, в Асгарде, его никто не ждет.

У Баки есть вопросы, но он не думает, что имеет право проявлять любопытство. Локи — лишь временный союзник. И даже если он даст честный ответ, Баки не знает, как воспользоваться им в свою пользу. Есть более важные и безопасные вопросы.

— Так Стив — это Стив? — со значением спрашивает он.

— Он — Стивен Грант Роджерс. Больше я ничего не могу сказать, — говорит Локи.

— Не можешь или не хочешь? — подозрительно спрашивает Баки.

— Не могу.

— Но ты знаешь почему у Стива есть лишние воспоминания? — и Баки не уверен, какие именно воспоминания он называет _лишними_.

— Я могу предполагать.

— Не поделишься предположениями?

Локи улыбается, и Баки уверен, что он не получит ответа, но Локи его удивляет.

— Я предполагаю, что его душа из одной временной линии слилась с душой из другой.

— Что? — подает голос Стив. — Эм…

Локи просто смотрит на него.

— Это объясняет аномальные повреждения души, — продолжает он. — Но не объясняет, почему он жив или не пребывает хотя бы в вегетативном состоянии.

Баки непроизвольно сжимает плечо Стива и отходит, проводя рукой по волосам.

— Почему?.. Наши души повреждены из-за… Это сыворотка, да?

— По всей вероятности.

О, Боже!

Сцепив руки за спиной, Баки идет в одну сторону комнаты, затем в другую. Его медленно охватывает ужасное осознание того факта, что сыворотка Эрскина повредила душу Стива, и, видимо, сыворотка Золы сделала то же самое с душой Баки. И… Получается, если на его душе нет свежих шрамов, и у него нет проблем с воспоминаниями, ну, _новых_ проблем, то его душа не сливалась с душой этого Баки, это значит… Этот Баки мертв.

Он похитил и пребывает в мертвом теле!

Нет.

Он определенно жив…

Видимо, этот Баки был на грани смерти, когда произошло то, что произошло.

— Что произошло? — угрюмо спрашивает он и останавливается посреди комнаты. — Почему мы здесь?

Локи в ответ лишь загадочно улыбается. И Баки может сделать вывод, что тот знает ответы на эти вопросы или _предполагает_ , что знает, но отказывается ему говорить. Причина для этого одна: по его мнению, если Баки узнает ответ, он может что-то предпринять, что навредит тому, что делает Локи. А что он делает? Вмешивается в историю. Зачем? У Баки нет ни одной идеи на этот счет.

Он разочарованно взъерошивает волосы и встречается взглядом со Стивом, лицо которого все еще сохраняет бледность, а на лбу и висках блестят капли пота. Он явно все еще плохо себя чувствует. Баки должен выпроводить Локи, но…

— Когда шрамы на душе Стива заживут?

Локи сказал, что он и Стив — сверхлюди.

Баки всегда, когда внезапно предавался депрессивно-философским мыслям, вспоминал пастора из Бруклина, который в тяжелые времена для паствы любил повторять: «Видимое временно, а невидимое вечно». Душа вечна. А теперь оказывается, что ни Баки, ни Стив — не те же самые люди, что жили в Бруклине, на всех уровнях. В них даже нет ничего человеческого… Кроме анатомии.

— Я не знаю, — просто говорит Локи.

Он признает собственное неведение также легко, как и допущенные ошибки. Это полностью противоречит представлению Баки о поведении людей или нелюдей, как Локи, озабоченных тем, как они воспринимаются другими, испытывающих глубинное чувство, что они обмануты и нелюбимы.

Баки нужно время. Он должен все обдумать. Или нет. Локи дал вроде бы честные ответы. Можно и дальше испытывать удачу и задавать волнующие лично его вопросы, но, честно… Он устал. Лучшим планом, кажется, проявить простую вежливость. Ну, она простая — да, но это не значит, что она неискренняя.

— Большое спасибо за то, что пришел и не отказал в просьбе о помощи, — говорит он.

Локи не смотрит в сторону: он с достоинством кивает. Но почему-то Баки кажется, что простые слова благодарности вызывают у него дискомфорт, словно он не умеет их принимать или его очень редко благодарили…

— Мы — союзники, — Локи небрежно пожимает плечами. — Я рассчитываю на твою помощь в будущем. Как говорят: услуга за услугу.

Баки кивает и все равно экспериментально добавляет:

— Но это не меняет того факта, что я благодарен. Спасибо.

Локи открывает рот, закрывает и склоняет голову набок, словно прислушивается. Баки напрягается и повторяет за ним.

Из коридора раздаются торопливые и немного пританцовывающие шаги Старка.

_Конечно._ Только его здесь и не хватает.

Баки со вздохом идет к двери, чтобы резко ее открыть и увидеть перед собой застывшего Старка с поднятой рукой и глупым выражением лица, которое мгновенно превращается в своеобразную маску напускного равнодушия. И только у Старка оно выражается в хитром блеске глаз и приподнятых в насмешке уголках губ.

— О, прошу прощения, неужели я все-таки опоздал на тайное собрание заговорщиков? — тихо, но преувеличенно театрально спрашивает он, заглядывая Баки через плечо.

Баки закатывает глаза и приглашающе открывает дверь. 

Он говорил, что устал? 

Вот. 

У него нет сил выдумывать нелепейшие хитрости в бессмысленных попытках отогнать этого гения. Пусть Локи с ним разбирается.

Старк проходит на середину комнаты и сначала цепким взглядом оглядывает замученного Стива, затем — Локи.

— Так ты тот, чью волю выполняет _наш Баки_? — спрашивает он, поигрывая бровями.

— Да.

— Нет.

Одновременно говорят Локи и Баки и смотрят друг на друга.

— Как увлекательно, — говорит Старк и чуть ли не умилительно хлопает в ладоши.

— Если я и выполняю чью-то волю, то только Стива, — Баки мгновенно прикусывает язык. Помимо того, _что_ он сказал, его тон прозвучал слишком оборонительно.

Старк в ответ пренебрежительно машет рукой и говорит, все еще обращаясь к Локи.

— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Ты тоже в этом не сомневаешься?

Баки просто идет спиной вперед, пока его ноги не ударяются о край кровати. Он опускается вниз, садится рядом со Стивом.

— Я в этом полностью уверен, — говорит Локи с загадочной полуулыбкой на губах, его взгляд, направленный на Старка, странно изучающий. Возможно, он сравнивает отца и сына.

— И тебя это совершенно не беспокоит? — с любопытством спрашивает Старк. — Что он предан твоей воле, но не всегда и не во всем?

Кто вообще так говорит: «Предан воле»? Шекспир? 

В голове Баки непрошеным эхом раздается: «Я быть твоим хочу, себя увлечь страстям я не позволю, старинной дружбы я не омрачу, ты — бог любви, твоей я предан воле». Незнакомый голос холодным чувством узнаваемости пробегает дрожью вдоль его позвоночника. 

Баки как-то нервно посмеивается, поглаживая челюсть. Рядом с ним Стив измученно вздыхает, сотрясаясь от собственной дрожи.

Баки резко встает. Пора заканчивать это представление.

— Я знал о его приверженности Стиву Роджерсу до того, как мне понадобились его услуги.

— Какие же услуги он оказывает?

Локи не отвечает, на что Старк усмехается чуть шире.

— Я думаю вам пора, — Баки и не пытается быть вежливым. 

Он подходит к шкафу, чтобы достать дополнительное одеяло.

— Это грубо, _Баки_ , — с наигранным возмущением говорит Старк.

И Баки кое о чем вспоминает.

Он торопливыми движениями накидывает одеяло на плечи Стива и замедляется, чтобы невольным жестом утешения коснуться его головы, убрать челку. Затем, игнорируя быстрый обмен взглядами между Локи и Старком, он в несколько шагов сокращает расстояние между ним и гением и кладет руку тому на плечо. Старк от неожиданности вздрагивает, но сохраняет на лице усмешку.

— Знаешь, что будет грубо, Старк? — Баки ласково треплет его по плечу и улыбается. — Когда ко Стиву или ко мне применят разработанный тобой транквилизатор, и я буду вынужден всех причастных грубо убить.

— Кроме меня, конечно? — подмигивая, спрашивает Старк.

— Да, — кивает он, немного удивляясь невосприимчивости этого гения к угрозам. Ну, Баки всегда может сделать их более личными. Он нежно улыбается и, сохраняя убийственный взгляд, добавляет: — Я подожду, пока ты не создашь семью, чтобы на глазах твоего ребенка убить тебя и твою жену.

И, наконец, он чувствует, как под его рукой Старка пробирает дрожь. Тот открывает рот, закрывает, бросает слегка недоверчивый взгляд сначала на Локи, словно спрашивая: «Этот псих серьезно?», но, видимо, не получает желаемого ответа, он смотрит на Стива и осторожно говорит:

— Твой Капитан не одобрит.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Не одобрит, но простит. А теперь… — он с выверенной силой последний раз сжимает плечо Старка и отходит. Открывает дверь и вычурным жестом указывает на выход: — Почему бы тебе, _Говард_ , не угостить _моего лучшего друга_ той дорогой выпивкой, что ты прячешь в секретном ящике стола.

— Да… Почему бы и нет, — странно механически кивает Старк, опускает голову и проходит мимо него. За ним с особым достоинством следует Локи. И Баки тихо ему говорит:

— Еще раз: спасибо.

Локи бросает через плечо любопытный взгляд, но никак не комментирует.

Баки закрывает за ними дверь и прислоняется к ней лбом.

— Теперь я совсем не удивлен тем слухам о том, что _твой друг_ убил какого-то агента, — доносится щебетание Старка. — Откровенно говоря, я и, когда впервые об этом услышал, не был удивлен.

Что?

— Думаешь, он слушает?

— Определенно.

— Барнс, ты псих, — почти кричит Старк.

Невольно посмеиваясь, Баки громко говорит:

— Катись к черту, Старк.

— Он что-то сказал! Ты слышал?

— Да. Он пожелал тебе счастливого пути.

Баки отстраняется от двери и поворачивается к Стиву, который, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в одеяло, заваливается на бок, словно марионетка с перерезанными ниточками. Он дрожит. И Баки спешит к нему, все еще прислушиваясь.

— …Давай пропустим прелюдии, — говорит этот гений.

Локи что-то тихо отвечает, и Старк искренне смеется.

— Идем в мою лабораторию! — он звучит слишком воодушевленно. — Она, конечно, не соответствует моим и, без сомнений, твоим стандартам, но что есть, то есть…

Стив тяжелый, думает Баки, помогая тому удобнее устроиться. Ему приходится забраться коленями на кровать, чтобы плотнее укутать и подоткнуть одеяло со всех сторон.

— Кстати, интересный термин — _транквилизатор_ , — голос Старка становится все тише. — Все-таки иногда этот парень…

…И наконец исчезает.

Что за день.

Баки облегченно вздыхает и встречается взглядом со Стивом.

Который вытягивает руку из-под одеяла, касается груди Баки, скользит пальцами между пуговиц его рубашки и тянет к себе. Баки послушно ложится на спину рядом и поворачивает голову. Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга. Затем Стив придвигается ближе, утыкается лбом в плечо Баки и закрывает глаза. Баки кладет руку поверх все еще цепляющихся за рубашку пальцев Стива и сжимает.

Он думает, что заслуживает момент тихого умиротворения, в котором можно спрятаться от мира и людей, беспокоящих, вносящих хаос в жизнь, которую он безуспешно пытается упорядочить.

Лишь один момент.

Баки закрывает глаза.


	14. Часть 14, в которой Баки и Стив немного безрассудны

Судя по виду из панорамного иллюминатора, он в каком-то ангаре.

Его ноги вальяжно закинуты на приборную панель, очень странную приборную панель. А сам он сидит, откинувшись, как ему теперь кажется, на спинку кресла первого пилота.

Возможно, он в квинджете?

Нет.

Все выглядит даже для этого летательного средства слишком продвинутым: ручки управления неизвестного назначения, переключатели с нестандартными обозначениями, вращающиеся рукоятки, какие-то регуляторы, кнопки, индикаторы со шкалами и лампочками.

— Эй, Квилл…

Баки опускает ноги и плавно разворачивается в кресле, чтобы увидеть перед собой смутно знакомых енота и ходячее… дерево? Это очень странный сон.

— Я есть Грут? — то ли спрашивает, то ли говорит дерево.

— Ты — не Квилл, — голос енота отчетливо выражает удивленный скептицизм. Баки не берется распознать эмоции на его не совсем лице, а… морде? В общем, он ведь енот, и Баки видит его лишь второй раз в жизни, что явно недостаточно для правильной оценки эмоционального состояния любого животного… Что? О чем он вообще думает…

С трудом выныривая из потока нахлынувших и немного сумасшедших мыслей, Баки зачем-то сообщает очевидное:

— Я тебя знаю.

Он все больше недоумевает над подкинутыми ему не совсем здоровым мозгом сновидениями. По крайней мере, в них нет убийств и покалеченных тел, всего лишь — енот и дерево. Подумаешь…

— Ну, а я тебя — нет, — говорит этот енот, поднимая слишком большой для его размера пистолет-пулемет какого-то нелепого футуристического дизайна.

И Баки, как неповоротливый дурак, успевает лишь рефлекторно поднять металлическую руку, которая, конечно же, не металлическая, а вполне человеческая. И ее живая плоть не спасет его от яркой вспышки горизонтально направленного пучка света… Какой глупый сон.

И какая глупая смерть, думает он, наблюдая, как лазерный луч, соприкасаясь с его ладонью, растворяет ее в голубом сиянии: от кончиков пальцев до запястья, предплечья и, возможно, до самого сердца. Баки чувствует, что он, словно стирается из реальности, превращается в ничто.

— Что за?..

— _Что_ это ты?

Одновременно с енотом спрашивает Баки и встречается с ним взглядом.

Этот говорящий грызун мило хмурит морду и снова направляет на него оружие. И когда он стреляет, Баки просто закрывает глаза и открывает их уже в собственной комнате.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — раздается над ухом сонный голос Стива.

— Эм… Да, — блещет красноречием он и механическим движением поднимает левую руку. Подносит ее к лицу и с облегчением выдыхает: с рукой все в порядке.

— Ищешь кольцо? — со странным смешком спрашивает Стив.

— Что?

— Ну… Твоя невеста. Я подумал, что… Знаешь, как при помолвке… Обмен кольцами…

Баки поворачивает голову к мямлящему Стиву и взглядом пытается выразить и передать, насколько глупым он находит этот вопрос.

Стив мгновенно замолкает, и на его щеках вспыхивает идеальный румянец.

— У меня нет невесты, — терпеливо объясняет Баки, но нетерпеливо садится.

За его спиной Стив неуверенно говорит:

— Насчет Пегги…

— Стив! — перебивает он, нервным движением взъерошивая волосы. — Я не хочу слышать о твоей _Пегги_ … И о Старке — тоже не хочу, а о Локи, — тем более. Можем мы просто… Не знаю. Поговорить о чем-то другом? У тебя разве нет вопросов?

Баки немного смущается невольных умоляющих ноток в собственном голосе. Он неуверенно оглядывается через плечо на растянувшегося на постели Стива.

Который открывает рот, закрывает и тупо смотрит на него, затем поднимает руку и каким-то извиняющимся жестом проводит ладонью вдоль позвоночника Баки.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что я не привык быть любимым, — тихо говорит он. — И я не знаю, как надо реагировать на ухаживания, потому что никогда с этим не сталкивался.

Баки сначала слегка улыбается: приятно удивленный откровенностью Стива, который, получается, все-таки слушал и слышал то, что сказал Баки об уязвимости. Но затем в его голове что-то громко щелкает: смутное воспоминание, как часть пазла, встает на свое место. И Баки недоверчиво качает головой.

— Ты… Ты только что процитировал Фицджеральда?

В знак подтверждения Стив смущенно отводит взгляд, затем, словно прилагая определенное усилие воли, снова смотрит на Баки. На его лбу между бровями образуются две вертикальные морщинки, справа и слева от переносицы, которые говорят о высокой концентрации и напряженной работе мысли.

Баки с любопытством ждет.

— Я помню… Я читал «Больше, чем просто дом». Но я также помню, как… Ты читал его мне?.. — неуверенный голос Стива или озвученное им воспоминание вызывают у Баки странное ощущение в груди. Он несколько раз моргает, шмыгает носом и укладывается на бок лицом к Стиву.

— Да. Когда ты болел, я часто читал тебе всякие рассказы или статьи из газет или журналов, — почему-то шепотом говорит Баки, заглядывая Стиву в глаза. — И когда не болел, — тоже. Ты не любил читать.

Стив облизывает губы и усмехается. В его глазах мелькает озорной огонек.

— Я любил читать, но я любил больше, когда _ты_ читал мне. Я… — он замолкает и хмурится.

— Что? — немного завороженно спрашивает Баки. Теперь он хорошо понимает ту радость, которой озарялось лицо его Стива, когда Баки что-то вспоминал из их общего прошлого, что сам Стив не знал или не помнил.

— Я был довольно жалок, — бормочет он и смотрит в сторону. — Когда ты читал вслух только для меня… Я… Мне просто нравилось быть в центре твоего внимания.

— О, — все, что может сказать Баки, прежде чем начать смеяться.

Стив хлопает его по плечу.

— Не смешно, — обиженно говорит он.

Баки кивает и пытается сквозь смех объяснить:

— Мы… Такие идиоты…

Это ведь смешно: все эти безответные чувства, которые вовсе не были безответными.

Баки резко перестает смеяться.

Нет.

Это совсем не смешно, а так глупо и грустно.

— Так в прошлой жизни… — Стив легко отвлекает его от зарождающихся депрессивных мыслей. — Мы были _вместе_?

Или он наоборот пытается глубже вогнать его в депрессию.

— Нет, Стив, — Баки наблюдает, как рот Стива образует букву «о», как между его бровями снова появляются две беспокойные морщинки. — Я думал, мои чувства безответны.

— Ну… Ты всегда был глупым, — серьезно кивает Стив, а затем улыбается довольный собственной глупой шуткой, которую, между прочим, он украл у Баки!

— Ну, да. Я ведь дружил с тобой, — говорит Баки и с наигранной обеспокоенностью добавляет: — Со мной явно было что-то не так.

Стив изображает обиду, но ненадолго: он снова улыбается.

— Ты думаешь, мы были бы вместе, если бы не произошло, то что произошло?.. — то ли с любопытством, то ли с надеждой спрашивает Стив.

И Баки не может смотреть ему в глаза.

— Нет, — он качает головой, прикасаясь к пуговицам рубашки Стива, сжимая ткань в кулаке, словно этот жалкий захват сможет удержать его.

С чего начать?

Сначала.

Баки вздыхает и торопливо говорит:

— Я жил в Бруклине, как и ты. Мы были лучшими друзьями. В 45-м году я попал в плен, но ты думал, что я умер…

Стив задерживает дыхание, и Баки разжимает кулак, чтобы успокаивающим жестом провести ладонью по его груди.

— Дыши, — говорит он и встречается взглядом со Стивом, глаза которого широко раскрыты. — Ты героически погиб. Или, скорее, глупо.

Стив непонимающе хмурится. Баки горько усмехается.

— Мы, по словам Локи, — сверхлюди. Я выжил после падения с поезда в горное ущелье, а ты выжил после посадки самолета в океан. И через 70 лет мы встретились…

Стив резко садится и отворачивается.

— И ты меня не помнил, — говорит он.

Баки тупо смотрит на раскрытую пустую ладонь, затем на подрагивающую спину Стива.

— Да. Но я знал тебя, — Баки касается его спины, что для Стива, видимо, служит каким-то приглашением, потому что он резко разворачивается и притягивает его к себе.

И Баки обнаруживает себя в очень крепких объятиях. Его подбородок неудобно упирается в плечо Стива, а руки нелепо болтаются. Он неуверенно поднимает их и обнимает в ответ.

И, видимо, этот жест служит каким-то сигналом для Стива, потому что он неугомонно заваливается на спину, и у Баки нет выбора, кроме как следовать за ним. И он не пищит, совсем нет. Это просто такой звук удивления.

На Стиве не очень удобно лежать… и дышать, когда лицо утыкается в подушку. Баки чувствует себя какой-то детской игрушкой, которую опутал ребенок-осьминог. И это немного раздражает, но в то же время умиляет.

Он вытаскивает руки из-под тяжелого Стива и пытается приподняться. Но Стив не позволяет: прижимает еще крепче, зарываясь лицом в волосы.

— Стив, — голос Баки приглушен подушкой.

— Мы уже так делали, — говорит тот. — Лежали вот так…

— Не совсем _так_ , — ему все-таки удается приподняться и заглянуть в покрасневшие от слез глаза Стива. — Ты был сверху.

Стив в ответ как-то смущенно улыбается.

А Баки хмурится: у него есть несколько болезненно ярких воспоминаний о том, как Стив болел, страдал то от озноба, то от лихорадки, как иногда он дрожал в его руках после вынужденной холодной ванны, как Баки боялся, что Стив умрет в его руках…

— Я любил это, — говорит Стив, дыханием касаясь его щеки.

И Баки посмеивается. Конечно. Только Стив любил бы быть на грани смерти… Но тот, словно читая его глупые мысли, противоречит им:

— Лежать вот так… с тобой. Я помню, что думал, что если умирать, то вот так — в твоих руках.

О, Боже, Стив.

Баки неверяще качает головой.

— Это самая ужасная и в то же время самая романтическая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, — говорит он и улыбается.

Стив тоже слабо улыбается, но затем хмурит брови.

— Так что мы никогда не?..

— Я был уверен, что ты любишь женщин, Стив, — говорит Баки со вздохом. — И, видимо, ты думал то же самое обо мне.

— Да, я любил женщин, — говорит он и задумчиво смотрит в потолок, словно пытается вспомнить что-то. Затем каким-то отстраненным голосом он добавляет: — Но тебя я любил больше.

Ощущая внезапную сухость во рту, Баки немного отстраняется, и Стив позволяет ему.

Баки обрушивается всем весом рядом с ним и лежит, уставившись в потолок.

После принудительной попытки выровнять слегка сбившееся дыхание из-за паники, смешанной с какой-то надеждой, он открывает рот и мгновенно закрывает, когда чувствует, как рука Стива неуверенно касается тыльной стороны его ладони, обхватывает ее, медленно переплетая их пальцы.

Он поворачивает голову и встречается со Стивом взглядом, затем смотрит на будильник за его плечом. И Баки совсем не удивлен обнаружить, что уже глубокая ночь.

— Останься, — тихо говорит он и вновь фокусируется на Стиве. — Если, конечно, хочешь…

Тот кивает.

Конечно.

Ведь Стив всегда был безрассудным.

А Баки… После сегодняшних откровений от Старка, Картер, Локи и Стива он чувствует какое-то апатичное безразличие к последствиям собственных действий.

После импровизированной угрозы Старку он неожиданно понял, что ведь, и правда, может убить любого, кто попытается навредить Стиву и ему.

Да.

Все проблемы легко решаемы.

Жаль только, что они все проспали.

Баки действительно хотел тот кусок рождественского пирога.

***

После этой ночи и последующих между ним и Стивом все как-то становится одновременно проще и сложнее: легче даются случайные прикосновения или преднамеренные объятья, но в разговоре наедине они не поднимают никаких серьезных и тяжелых тем.

Баки предполагает, что Стиву необходимо время, чтобы освоиться с собственными воспоминаниями или с тем совсем кратким пересказом их прошлого будущего.

Иногда он думает, что не должен был ничего говорить или, раз уж он открыл рот, то должен был рассказать, если не всю историю, то намного больше, чем пару коротких предложений, которые не передают вообще ничего, словно оборванная эпитафия на надгробном камне: «Здесь лежат Стив и Баки — лучшие друзья. Они были вместе до…»

Тьфу.

Баки вздыхает и, аккуратно приглаживая расчесанные волосы, косится на Стива. Тот сидит на кровати к нему спиной и читает какой-то отчет.

Еще Баки немного переживает из-за всей этой хрупкой интимной связи между ними. Хотя они и безрассудно спят ночами в одной постели, но они не _спят_ вместе.

Может, Стив не хочет его? Возможно, он вспомнил что-то… Например, как Баки избивает его почти до смерти, и теперь он сомневается или испытывает брезгливость и отвращение. И Баки понимает. Правда. Он не собирается настаивать. Но голос в его голове, который не принадлежит внезапно в последние дни притихшей паранойе, называет его глупым снова и снова и напоминает Баки, что он вот также, молча, переживал целыми десятилетиями… И к чему это привело?

Да.

Баки снова вздыхает и закатывает рукава рубашки… что? Ему нравится, как его предплечья выглядят при закатанных рукавах, и он надеется, что этот вид нравится и Стиву.

В общем, он закатывает рукава, немного ослабляет подтяжки, чтобы комфортнее себя чувствовать, и некоторое время тупо сверлит взглядом спину Стива. А затем усилием воли открывает рот и просто позволяет языку говорить:

— Я хочу секса, — нет, это звучит не совсем правильно.

Баки останавливает нервное подергивание руки, которая очень хочет таким же нервным жестом взъерошить волосы. Он только что причесался! Поэтому — нет.

— Я имею в виду, что хочу секса _с тобой_ , — он снова пытается найти правильные слова. — Если ты не знал… Ну. Я это говорю, чтобы ты знал… И… Теперь ты знаешь.

Линия плеч Стива сначала выглядит слегка напряженной. Но после глубокого вздоха она приподнимается, опускается и расслабляется. Баки с некоторым умилением наблюдает, как его затылок и кончики ушей становятся ярко-красными.

Стив смотрит через плечо и по-мальчишески усмехается.

— Я надеялся на это, — говорит он и неловко подмигивает. — Но теперь — да. Я знаю.

— Хорошо, — кивает Баки. — Я рад, что теперь ты знаешь.

Он чувствует себя полным придурком.

Но усмешка на лице Стива становится менее уверенной. Он нервно отводит взгляд, потирает затылок и снова смотрит на Баки.

— Я… Я тоже хочу _это_ , — тон его голоса осторожен, а на лице сохраняется легкий румянец. — Очень. Хочу… _Это_.

_Это?_

Баки не сдерживает немного проказливую усмешку.

— Ты имеешь в виду — секс, — невозмутимо говорит он и делает неприличный жест рукой, наблюдая, как рот Стива глупо открывается, а румянец на щеках вспыхивает с новой силой. И Баки усмехается шире и продолжает: — Коитус, соитие, совокупление, сношение, траха…

Его перебивает с силой брошенная в лицо подушка, и Баки со смехом падает на кровать. Он пытается что-то сказать, но слова вновь перекрывает приступ безудержного смеха.

— Придурок, — слышит он беззлобное от Стива.

Через некоторое время его скулы сводит, а щеки с непривычки начинают ныть. А еще через некоторое время он громко вздыхает и убирает подушку с лица, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом, который с каким-то умилением смотрит на него.

— Успокоился? — спрашивает он.

Баки кивает, не совсем уверенный, что снова не начнет смеяться, если откроет рот и подтвердит это вслух. На его губах и так неудержимая силой воли и, наверное, с виду очень глупая улыбка.

— Я имел в виду, что хочу заниматься с тобой любовью, — голос Стива серьезен, как и выражение лица.

И глупая улыбка спадает с лица Баки, и он не очень уверенно кивает.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел, — слишком тихо говорит он, но Стив все равно слышит и улыбается маленькой улыбкой.

В какой-то умиротворенной и одновременно приятно волнительной тишине: со встречающимися время от времени взглядами и беглыми обменами улыбок, Баки и Стив собираются на очередную встречу для обсуждения деталей следующей миссии.

Они обнимаются, и в соприкосновении рук и тел снова ощущается некоторая неловкость вперемешку с предвкушением. Затем они без причины слегка посмеиваются, хлопают друг друга по плечу, и Баки первым выходит из комнаты.

Они хоть и ночуют в одной постели, но подобное безрассудство ограничивается лишь его комнатой, вне которой все же соблюдается осторожность. Баки делает это частично, чтобы не усложнять себе и Стиву жизнь, и частично — из-за недавнего эпизода, когда реакцией Стива на провокационные, но нелепые слова Локи о кровосмешении было немедленное увеличение расстояния между ними.

Возможно, они и это тоже должны обсудить.

Но позже.

***

В длинном зале, служившим когда-то библиотекой, а сейчас — местом для проведения совещаний, уже присутствуют все из Коммандос, включая недавно вернувшегося Фэлсворта.

От которого исходит спокойствие и какое-то тихое счастье после встречи с семьей. И Баки не завидует. Нет. Он… Он просто тоскливо вспоминает то простое время, когда его мир ограничивался лишь Стивом, Шури и его козами.

Коммандос вяло приветствуют его. Он не воспринимает это на личный счет: сегодня — последний увольнительный день.

Баки лишь кивает. Проходя мимо, он похлопывает Гейба по плечу и садится рядом с местом, закрепленным за Стивом.

— Как спалось, Баки? — спрашивает Гейб.

В любом другом случае он подумал бы, что этот вопрос имеет какой-то подтекст: тончайший намек на то, с кем он спит. Но это Гейб, и Баки теперь ему доверяет.

— Спасибо, хорошо, — говорит он и из вежливости интересуется: — А тебе?

В ответ Гейб просто машет рукой, и Баки переводит внимание на Дугана, громко шуршащего газетой, на первой полосе которой под заголовком «Они тоже служат» размещены две фотографии: Стив в образе Капитана Америка и какой-то опасно выглядящий тип. И он лишь через некоторое время в этом типе с изумлением узнает себя. Опасную суровость ему придает не только щетина, но и крепко поджатые губы и убийственный взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей.

Баки немного впечатлен самим собой.

Гейб толкает его локтем.

— Держи, — он протягивает Баки булку. — Тебя не было на завтраке.

Зато Стив присутствовал и принес ему некоторую еду.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит Баки и запихивает булку в рот.

Дуган опускает газету, встречается с ним взглядом и подмигивает, а затем изображает на лице что-то близкое к неверию.

— Да ты — принц! — он откидывает газету, чтобы неприлично указать на Баки пальцем. Оглядывая всех присутствующих, Дуган повторяет: — Он — принц, парни! Мы все это время были в компании королевской особы!

Баки невозмутимо жуя, подбирает со стола газету.

— Он с ума сошел? — тихо спрашивает Морита у Дернира.

Который в ответ по-французски отправляет его и всех остальных в пешее эротическое путешествие.

— Да, я тоже так думаю, — задумчиво бормочет Морита, с беспокойство осматривая Дугана.

— Он — внук Реймонда Уиллиса! — не сдается Дуган.

— О, — издает странно понимающий звук Томпсон.

— Я не знаю ни одного живого члена королевской семьи с подобным именем и фамилией, — занудным голосом говорит Фэлсворт. — Если ты, конечно, не имеешь в виду майора Уиллиса — получателя Креста Виктории…

Дуган пренебрежительно машет рукой.

— Нет. Я не говорю о ваших вымирающих, как вид, аристократов.

— Тогда говори, как подобает воспитанному и культурному человеку, объясняйся вежливо и корректно…

— Я сейчас покажу тебе вежливость и корректность!

— И я, между прочим, не могу согласиться: аристократия под напором вашего уравнительного прогресса…

Дуган нетерпеливо перебивает:

— Монти, не будь занудой! И, _между прочим_ , твои аристократы выродились бы и без нашего напора. То, что от них сейчас осталось, годно лишь для пассивной роли… — он заканчивает предложение неприличным телодвижением, наглядно изображая пассивность аристократов.

Морита хлопает по столу и хохочет, а Монти возмущенно открывает рот.

— О, Боже! Успокойтесь, вы двое, — вмешивается Гейб, затем с возмущением смотрит на Баки, словно спрашивает, почему он молчит.

Что?

Дуган просто своей клоунадой пытается всех отвлечь, поднять им настроение. Баки не видит причин для вмешательства.

— Реймонд Уиллис — всего лишь сенатор Индианы, избранный прямым голосованием жителей штата, — терпеливо объясняет Гейб. — Эта должность не передается по наследству, идиоты.

— Ты знал? — Дуган недоверчиво смотрит на него, а затем — на Баки: — Ты ему сказал? А мне? А нам?

Баки закатывает глаза и возвращается к занимательному чтению. Он из Анголы, кстати, что в штате Индиана, его дед — сенатор от республиканской партии Реймонд Уиллис, у него есть мать — Винифред Барнс и сестра — Ребекка Барнс, и у него действительно есть невеста — Кора Чендлер.

— Баки вообще-то мне при первой встрече сказал, — просто говорит Гейб.

— Что? Так и сказал: «Привет, я Баки Барнс, мой дед — король Индианы? — издевательским тоном спрашивает Дуган и начинает смеяться над собственной шуткой, но когда понимает, что никто не поддерживает его смеха, неловко прочищает горло.

— Сенатор, — поправляет Гейб, а затем задумчиво добавляет: — Ну, по аналогии: королем был бы губернатор штата, а сенатор, возможно, — герцог?..

— Не умничай. Рассказывай!

— Да нечего рассказывать. Я представился, он представился, — раздраженно говорит Гейб. Баки боковым зрением отмечает, как тот расправляет плечи и каким-то мягким и немного чванливым голосом говорит: — «Привет, Гейб, я — Баки Барнс. Ты и я — нам предначертано быть лучшими друзьями».

Баки хоть и возмущен карикатурным изображением самого себя, но едва удерживает смех.

— Так и сказал? — с каким-то восторгом спрашивает Морита.

— Да. Потом этот придурок добавил: «И, кстати, я говорил, что мой любимый дедушка ненавидит негров?»

И все смеются.

А Баки не видит причин для смеха.

Когда все немного успокаиваются к нему обращается Томпсон:

— Так это правда, что вы и Капитан — лучшие друзья с детства?

Что?

В этой статье так написано?

Баки снова пробегает ее глазами.

Да.

Так и написано.

— Да, — серьезно кивает Баки и, не скрывая сарказма, добавляет: — Стив вырос в Нью-Йорке, а я — в Индиане, и мы дружили с детства.

— Ну, это многое объясняет, — бормочет Морита.

Баки бросает в его сторону недоверчивый взгляд и открывает рот, чтобы объясниться, но в зал входят Стив и Картер…

Они гармонично смотрятся друг с другом, отстраненно отмечает Баки и, понимая, что слишком пристально следит за каждым движением Стива, отворачивает взгляд в сторону и невидящими глазами тупо смотрит на страницу газеты.

Ему нет необходимости читать вновь: прочитанные строки и так остаются четкими, словно намертво впечатанными в память.

В этой статье за авторством Болдуина Коэна, чье имя, предполагает Баки, является неоригинальным псевдонимом Рут Коэн, журналист спрашивает Стива:

_— Расскажите, пожалуйста, каким вы видите собственное будущее после войны?_

_— Я просто парень из Бруклина. Мои мечты такие же, как у всех. Я всегда хотел настоящую семью, с тех пор как себя помню… Моей семьей была мама. Я любил ее, и знаю, что она делала для меня все самое лучшее, но мне хотелось большего. Я хочу создать семью, жить в доме полном детей. Надеюсь, однажды это случится._

Ответ Баки на этом фоне выглядит не только немного издевательским, но и создает видимый всем контраст между ними: «Я хочу найти что-то лучшее, чем смерть на войне».

После прочтения складывается впечатление, что Капитан Америка и Баки Барнс — полные противоположности друг друга. Они несовместимы, но при этом они — хорошая команда.

Хотя Баки не относится серьезно ко всему написанному, частично искаженному или ложному. Он понимает, что эта статья лишь часть агитационной пропаганды, направленной на успокоение мирного населения и поддержание морального и боевого духа солдатских масс.

Стив, проходя мимо, на мгновение как-то поощрительно сжимает его плечо. И Баки невольно принюхивается к оставленному после него шлейфу дорогого аромата.

С нескрываемым любопытством он смотрит на присаживающегося рядом Стива.

— Ты использовал одеколон?

Стив косится на него и кивает. На его щеках выступает намек на румянец.

— Рождественский подарок, — немного виновато объясняет он.

И Баки делает вывод, что это подарок от вездесущей Картер. И не только он, если судить по свисту Мориты и шепчущему что-то о ставках Дугану.

— Тебе нравится? — не совсем тихо заданный вопрос кажется совсем невинным, но выражение лица Стива немного кокетливое со слегка приподнятым уголком рта и взглядом из-под ресниц.

Аромат приятно волнительный, как и смелость Стива.

Но, к собственному стыду, Баки совершенно забыл об этой рождественской традиции.

Он, конечно, на протяжении этих дней наблюдал, правда, с некоторым скептицизмом, как окружающие в штаб-квартире и вне ее готовят или друг другу, или близким подарки… Но ему даже ни на мгновение в голову не закралась мысль о приобретении подарка для Стива.

— Да. Ты приятно пахнешь, — этот простой ответ получается слишком искренним и открытым, и Баки мгновенно чувствует себя уязвимым и незащищенным.

Он рад, что вовремя успевает прикусить язык и не взболтнуть нечто неуместное, например, что естественный запах Стива ему нравится больше. Достаточно и того, что после его слов Морита снова свистит, а Дуган резко замолкает.

Баки, каким-то образом сохраняя расслабленный и невозмутимый вид, поворачивается к Гейбу.

— Подтверди же мои слова, Гейб! — возмущенно говорит он, подмигивая и кивая в сторону Стива. — Понюхай.

Гейб небрежно, словно это совершенно обычное дело: одному мужчине обнюхивать другого, встает, подходит к Стиву, слегка наклоняется и втягивает носом воздух. Он отстраняется, принимает чуть надменную позу и как-то одухотворенно заявляет:

— Нежный аромат лаванды с чуть горьковатой ноткой сосны.

Внезапно из-за спины Гейба выходит Морита и тоже наклоняется к Стиву.

— Я чую спирт и черный перец, — неуверенно пожимает плечами он.

— Ты везде учуешь спирт, — по-французски бормочет Дернир и тоже встает, чтобы понюхать.

И это словно служит каким-то сигналом — все остальные Коммандос подскакивают с мест и окружают Стива, лицо которого настолько красное, а взгляд, которым он сверлит Баки настолько убийственный, что Баки с трудом удерживается от смеха.

Но когда Коммандос выдвигают все больше вариантов того, чем же в действительности пахнет Стив: от невинного: «Азиатский колорит с нотками лимона и лайма, я вам точно говорю» до абсурдного: «Капитан пахнет моей молодостью», Баки просто прыскает со смеху, чуть ли не падая со стула.

Вот такую картину и застает улыбающаяся Лоррейн и следующий за ней Филлипс. Его выражение лица как всегда уныло. Он смотрит на них с каким-то усталым терпением, словно интересуется у Вселенной: «За что ты так со мной? Почему я вынужден работать с этими идиотами?»

И Баки стыдливо пытается замаскировать смех гортанным кашлем в кулак, а парни также стыдливо спешат рассесться по местам.

— Сэр! Эм… А мы тут, — совершенно ему не свойственно мямлит Дуган. — Эм…

— Я не хочу знать, — сухо говорит Филлипс, садясь во главу стола.

— Капитана мы нюхали, сэр, — тупо выдает Морита. — Агент Картер ему одеколон подарила. Ничего такой.

— Я все еще не хочу знать, — повторяет Филлипс, косясь на Картер, которая не встречается ни с кем взглядом, а ее щеки окрашивает аккуратный румянец. — По новым разведданным…

Баки слушает вполуха. Филлипс из совещания в совещание говорит одно и то же.

Он старательно не смотрит на Картер, но мысли все равно возвращаются к словам Стива.

Стив хочет семью: жену и детей.

Баки всегда вроде знал или подозревал об этом, но успел каким-то образом то ли забыть, то ли просто не думать о том, что это значит.

Возможно, именно поэтому его Стив ушел в прошлое: в поисках идеальной семьи, аккуратного дома с белым забором и газоном, приветливых соседей, в поисках места, где нет героев и злодеев, где он может быть таким как все.

Да.

Эта глупость в его стиле.

Баки, конечно, желает Стиву счастья. И если ему для счастья в настоящем нужен Баки, а в будущем — семья, то хорошо. Баки отойдет в сторону.

Хотя ему не нравится, что внимание Стива привлекает лишь одна Картер. Он заслуживает преданности. Он заслуживает быть чьим-то первым выбором. А у Пегги Картер на первом месте всегда будет что-то эфемерное, вроде веры в собственные идеалы. Это хорошее качество для хорошего человека, но не для хорошей жены.

Возможно, Баки стоит поискать другие варианты на должность будущей жены Стива. Нет — он не собирается манипулировать им или скрыто принуждать к чему-либо: он просто расширит его выбор.

Хотя это будет тяжело.

Стив — упрямый.

И вообще, что за мысли?

С Баки определенно что-то не так.

Меньше месяца назад мысль о том, чтобы вынужденно наблюдать, как Стив будет жить собственной жизнью с другой женщиной, вызывало у Баки резкое неприятие. А сейчас он готов даже поспособствовать Стиву найти ту самую желаемую идеальную жизнь.

За полсекунды до возможного окончательного понимания собственного противоречивого поведения мысль отклоняется в сторону, словно воздушный змей, подхваченный порывом ветра, но в его случае этот порыв ветра — Стив и резко исходящее от него напряжение.

Баки проигрывает в голове последние слова Филлипса:

— …и Барнс во Францию. Вы окажете посильную помощь не только нашим, но и агентам управлений специальных операций и стратегических служб, а также французским силам Сопротивления.

Что?

Стив чуть ли не подпрыгивает на стуле, а затем замерзает и расправляет плечи.

— Разрешите обратиться, сэр? — говорит Капитан Америка, которого выдает не только поза и внезапный ореол всепобеждающего величия, но и — тембр голоса, интенсивный взгляд, беспокойные морщинки между бровями, суровая линия рта.

Баки напрягает мышцы и задерживает дыхание, чтобы подавить дрожь.

— Я выслушаю вас после совещания, капитан, — говорит совершенно невосприимчивый к этой демонстрации Филлипс. — Повторяю: Дернир, Фэлсворт и Барнс свободно владеют французским языком. И Джонс тоже, но знание им других языков может оказаться полезным во время другой миссии.

Затем Филипс переводит уставший взгляд со Стива на Баки.

— Или в вашем личном деле допущена ошибка, лейтенант? — спрашивает он, словно знает… Хотя почему словно? Видимо, Филлипс точно знает, насчет чего и кого хотел обратиться к нему Стив. — Вы знаете французский язык?

Кажется, что он предлагает ему возможность соскочить с этой миссии. И Баки не знает, что делать.

С одной стороны, героически глупый Стив и Гидра, с другой — Дернир, Фэлсворт и оккупированная Франция.

Он хочет следовать за Стивом, но не хочет бросать Коммандос без поддержки силы суперсолдата.

Со Стивом будет Старк, внезапно решивший сунуть любопытный нос в оставшиеся заводы Гидры, тот не позволит своему великому достижению делать опасные вещи.

Нет.

Баки что, растерял последние остатки здравомыслия?

Старк подобьет Стива на еще большее безрассудство и с азартом к нему присоединится.

Самым оптимальным вариантом теперь кажется сделать во Франции то, что от него хотят, а затем уйти и найти Стива, вправить ему мозги за… Баки найдет за что.

Он одаривает Стива озорной усмешкой, затем подмигивает Лоррейн и фокусируется на Филлипсе.

— Я знаю множество французских вещей, сэр, — двусмысленным тоном по-французски говорит он. — Могу продемонстрировать их прямо здесь и сейчас.

Филлипс как-то несчастно вздыхает и также по-французски ему отвечает:

— В этом не будет необходимости, лейтенант.

Ой.

— Ха, — все, что выдает Дернир, качая головой.

Плечи Гейба трясутся от едва сдерживаемого смеха, и Баки бьет его ногой под столом.

Ну, не предполагал он, что Филлипс тоже владеет французским.

Теперь Баки слушает более внимательно.

Во время возникшей паузы он наклоняется к Гейбу и тихо спрашивает:

— Что от нас требуется во Франции?

Тот недоверчиво косится на него, но больше никак не выдает удивления или разочарования невнимательностью Баки. Он шепчет в ответ:

— Убить Роммеля.

_Эрвин Роммель — немецкий генерал-фельдмаршал._

Баки хочет сказать, что Гитлер его и так убьет, но прикусывает язык. Роммель никак особо не повлияет на высадку в Нормандии. Его былые заслуги так и останутся в Африке, не распространяясь на Европу.

Ну. Убить так убить.

Безусловно, Филлипс не сказал убить, а использовал более нейтральное слово для обозначения вынужденной смерти. А что насчет варианта — захватить живым? Он должен уточнить этот момент у въедливого к деталям Фэлсворта.

Филлипс ничего не говорит о Дне Д, дату которого так хотел приблизить Локи. Но, видимо, у того или ничего не получилось, или он плохо знает историю. В последнем Баки сомневается. Локи — умный. Но несмотря на какие-либо предпринятые им действия, союзнические силы, судя по намекам Филлипса, высадятся в начале июня, как и должно быть.

Или Локи его обманул, или где-то просчитался.

Оба варианта не вызывают оптимизма.

***

После завершения совещания Стив кивает ему и с целеустремленным видом идет к Филлипсу. Баки недоуменно смотрит ему вслед: разве тот не понял, что он не против быть отправленным на миссию во Францию?

Стив иногда такой…

— Лейтенант, не могли бы вы уделить мне минутку вашего внимания?

Баки подозрительно косится на Картер, но кивает.

— Конечно, агент.

И следует за ней через коридор в кабинет напротив.

Прежде чем закрыть дверь, он ловит взгляд выпученных глаз Гейба, который, двусмысленно шевеля бровями, громко шепчет:

— Не подведи меня!

Баки хмурится, но затем вспоминает о ставках. Он, ласково улыбаясь, показывает Гейбу палец. И прежде чем тот откроет рот, чтобы возмутиться, Баки толкает дверь, которая медленно, с некоторым драматизмом закрывается.

— Присаживайтесь, — вежливо говорит Картер, указывая на стул.

Он засовывает руки в карманы брюк и отступает в противоположную сторону, к окну. Присаживается боком на подоконник.

Картер никак не комментирует его детское поведение. Она садится и с какой-то придирчивостью перебирает разложенные на столе бумаги, время от времени бросая на него косые взгляды. Затем она все же как-то устало вздыхает и, не скрывая раздражения говорит:

— У вас нет причин проявлять враждебность, лейтенант.

Баки недоверчиво смотрит на нее. И когда она смотрит в ответ и прищуривается, он открывает рот.

— Вы мне угрожали, агент, — он отталкивается от подоконника и делает несколько шагов в ее направлении, отмечая, как Картер сглатывает, как ее плечи напрягаются, как ее правая рука осторожно опускается под стол, скорее всего, за оружием.

— Вы — мне тоже.

Она действительно воспринимает его представляющим серьезную опасность противником. Баки не знает, что делать, но в данный момент это не он представляет опасность, а ее отношение к нему. Он, наверное, должен попытаться исправить нанесенный собственным поведением ущерб.

С высокой вероятностью Картер — будущая жена Стива. И Баки хочет дружить с ним семьями.

— Я блефовал, — пожимает плечами он, а затем задумчиво добавляет: — У меня нет к вам враждебных чувств. Враждебность — причина злопамятства, ловушка в состоянии хронического противостояния.

Последнее Баки не столько для нее говорит, сколько — для себя.

Он действительно с первой встречи проявлял к ней враждебность, которая искажала его восприятие и влияла на поведение. Захваченный мыслями в собственном уме он так старался отпустить обиду, простить ей то, что не было ее виной, что…

Он понимает сейчас: обида — разрушительное чувство, которое давало ему лишь мнимое чувство превосходства.

Это жалкая, но освобождающая мысль.

И, видимо, прощение работает по-другому. Возможно, он должен просто не обращать внимания, не реагировать, не смотреть на события сквозь уязвленное эго.

Легко сказать. Но как это сделать?

Баки встречается взглядом с застывшей в неестественно напряженной позе Картер.

Он делает шаг назад и говорит:

— Я прошу прощения за свое поведение и за, возможно, причиненные вам боль и неудобство. Так… Чем я могу вам помочь?

Картер удивленно моргает, опускает глаза, затем снова смотрит на Баки.

— Хорошо, лейтенант. Я… Я принимаю ваши извинения. И также прошу прощения за… — она открывает рот, закрывает, хмурится, но все-таки продолжает: — …За нанесенную мною вам обиду.

Баки не по себе от их возможного нахождения взаимопонимания. Они, конечно, — не враги, но и друзьями быть не должны.

— Но вы мне все равно не нравитесь, — заявляет он. — И вы не подходите Стиву.

Неожиданный смешок срывается с губ Картер. Она недоверчиво качает головой.

— Это взаимно, — говорит она с улыбкой. — И, возможно, вы подходите Стиву… Вы с ним — хорошая команда, но Стив не… Он никогда не ответит вам взаимностью.

И, смерив его, напряженно застывшего, проницательным взглядом, она поспешно добавляет:

— Я знаю, что он питает к вам теплые чувства, но вы должны понимать, что его не привлекают мужчины, — к концу этих возмутительных слов голос Картер приобретает заботливый тон, словно она сочувствует ему и переживает за его возможное разбитое сердце.

Да.

А он уж было решил, что она обо всем догадалась.

И к его удивлению, она продолжает говорить:

— И тем более, вы не отличаетесь постоянством. Я не думаю, что Стив нашел бы это качество привлекательным. Если бы он был _таким_ , как вы.

Баки в любом другом случае оскорбился бы, но так как он принял осознанное решение не реагировать на обиды, он просто пропускает ее слова мимо ушей. Не совсем просто, но он старается.

Картер как-то неловко пожимает плечами, и Баки интересно, кто эта словоохотливая дама, и где холодный и расчетливый агент.

И он немного смущен ее твердолобой уверенностью в чувствах Стива к представителям собственного пола.

Возможно, она считает, что сыворотка Эрскина сделала из него совершенный образец мужчины и личности. А у совершенства, как некоторые думают, нет изъянов. И, видимо гомосексуальность, по ее мнению, — изъян, существование которого в случае Стива невозможно.

Ну, Баки не может винить Картер за обладание обычным складом ума для человека ее времени. Он и сам таким был. Правда, эти мысли и чувства были направлены на самого себя, так что после Гидры ему было не привыкать к самоненависти.

Хотя он искренне удивлен ее иллюзиям о совершенстве человека. Они живут не в созданном Шекспиром мире, где без особой борьбы добрые свойства человеческой души торжествует над дурными инстинктами.

Самой природой в человеке со дня рождения заложены дурные инстинкты. И человек лишь должен непрестанно стремиться к совершенству, что и есть совершенствование. Это труд, не сыворотка.

Но Баки в действительности ничего не знает: ни о том, что думает Картер, ни о том, как работает этот мир.

И что это за глупость о том, что он не отличается постоянством?

Баки методично перебирает воспоминания, и когда натыкается на с виду сомнительные взаимодействия, он едва удерживает смех, но улыбка все равно проскальзывает на его лицо.

Она что, думает, он и Старк?..

Его реакция заставляет Картер нахмурить брови, и Баки спешит спросить:

— Так вы меня позвали посплетничать о Стиве или?..

— Ой, — она опускает глаза, и ее щеки алеют от смущения. — Прошу прощения…

Картер снова возвращается к бумагам на столе. В одной из стопок она находит папку, извлекает из нее фотографию и протягивает ему.

— Вам знаком этот человек, лейтенант?

— Да. Это агент, назначенный следить за мной в Лондоне, — как можно более нейтрально говорит он, вспоминая слова Старка о том, что в СНР ходят слухи, будто бы он кого-то убил.

— Когда последний раз вы видели его? — спрашивает Картер, прилежно записывая его предыдущий ответ.

Баки интересно, должен ли он беспокоиться и требовать адвоката. И эта мысль неожиданно его веселит.

— Не могу назвать точную дату, — он может назвать точные дату, время и место, но на мгновение он решает быть осторожным, а затем думает: «К черту!» — Вы меня в чем-то обвиняете?

Картер или искренне, или наигранно удивляется.

— Человек пропал, — суровым тоном говорит она. — Я лишь пытаюсь узнать, что произошло.

Да. Но на вопрос она так и не ответила.

— Извините, — Баки все же садится напротив нее. — Продолжайте.

Она задает стандартные вопросы, он стандартно отвечает.

Это все вина Локи, Баки уверен.

Возможно, этот агент, решив выслужиться, проявил излишнее любопытство, и Локи, если не убил его, то каким-то иным образом устранил… или использовал части его тела в каком-нибудь кровавом магическом ритуале. Баки ничему не удивится.

— Спасибо за уделенное время, — после очередного ответа вежливо говорит она, не отрывая взгляд от записей.

Баки рассеянно кивает и встает.

Он почти за порогом этой импровизированной допросной, когда за его спиной раздается голос Картер.

— Желаю вам сегодня приятного вечера, лейтенант.

Ах.

Его свидание.

Танцы, веселье, общение.

— Спасибо, — кисло говорит он. — И вам того же, агент.

Как, черт возьми, он собирается пережить этот вечер?


	15. Часть 15, в которой у Баки и Стива все не как у нормальных людей

Странным образом собственное отражение поднимает ему настроение.

Хотя он где-то читал, что сумасшедшие не любят смотреться в зеркало.

Но Баки нравится разглядывать себя в приглушенном свете комнаты, в котором его глаза смотрятся особенно интенсивно, а кожа не выглядит такой бледной, как при дневном освещении.

Сеанс самолюбования прерывает настойчивый стук в дверь.

Прежде чем открыть, он быстро и решительно развязывает и сбрасывает затянутый на шее, словно удавка, галстук, расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки, разводит полы пиджака. Затем снова прилежно расчесывает щеткой волосы, и также прилежно их взъерошивает. Это ненастоящее свидание, напоминает он себе, и ему нет необходимости производить впечатление на Лоррейн.

Баки немного раздражен внезапно проснувшимися гордостью и тщеславием того Баки Барнса из Бруклина, который всегда пытался хорошо выглядеть в глазах других, разыгрывая представление перед зрителями, при этом всегда глубоко ощущая неискренность и фальшь происходящего. Эти глупые действия приносили ему временную радость, но в долговременной перспективе лишь усиливали чувство бессилия…

Когда стук повторяется, он с расстроенным ворчанием спешит открыть дверь.

За которой стоит безупречно выглядящий в военной форме Стив.

Баки недоуменно хмурит брови.

— Ты не слишком нарядно одет, — тупо говорит он и отступает в сторону, чтобы пропустить Стива внутрь. — Разве твое свидание с Картер не в то же время, что и мое?

Стив останавливается на середине комнаты, поворачивается на каблуках и окидывает его странным взглядом сверху вниз.

Баки делает то же самое с ним, отмечая: заложенные за спиной руки, напряженную линию плеч и сжатые челюсти. Увиденное заставляет его занять более бдительную позицию и прислушаться к звукам снаружи: к чьим-то легким шагам, тихим голосам, отдаленному смеху. Все как всегда, ничего подозрительного не происходит.

Возможно, Картер отменила свидание, и Стив нуждается в какой-то поддержке. И Баки вполне может ее предоставить: он подходит к Стиву и с беспокойством заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, неуверенный, стоит ли утешительно прикасаться к нему или нет.

— Да, — коротко говорит Стив, на его лице прочно устанавливается доброжелательно-нейтральное выражение, более похожее на вынужденную маску. Затем он снова окидывает его взглядом сверху вниз и обратно. — Ты хорошо выглядишь.

Баки не может определить эмоцию в странном тоне его голоса и предполагает, что все дело в крайней сомнительности и неискренности комплимента. Это не должно так сильно его расстраивать. Но вот он — стоит расстроенный.

— Ну, спасибо, Стив, — Баки нервно взъерошивает волосы. Выходит, все его старания перед зеркалом были напрасными.

— Нет, Баки, — говорит Стив. На его лице отображается смешанная со смущением вина. — Я серьезно… Ты выглядишь хорошо… Даже слишком хорошо. И это… Это проблема.

О.

Баки смущенно опускает глаза, уставившись на галстук Стива.

— Извини. Я знаю, что проявил излишнее усердие, — он не хочет, чтобы Стив думал, что он серьезно относится к свиданию с Лоррейн. — Я, оказывается, немного тщеславный, и не могу пойти на свидание в простой военной форме. А ты… Почему ты в ней? Нет, ты отлично выглядишь, просто замечательно. И цвет твоих глаз… И эта форма… Я бы…

Баки усилием воли захлопывает глупый рот, опуская и сжимая в кулаки уже успевшие пройтись по плечам и груди Стива руки. Он поднимает глаза и встречается с непонимающим взглядом.

— Ты же идешь на свидание с самой Пегги Картер, — бормочет Баки. — Мог бы и принарядиться…

— Баки, у меня нет другой парадной одежды, — медленно говорит Стив и, как-то показательно берясь за отвороты собственного форменного пиджака, добавляет: — Это — все, что у меня есть. И я… Я удивлен, что у тебя…

Он не договаривает, нетерпеливым жестом указывая вдоль тела Баки.

— Ах… Ты об этом, — Баки с облегчением выдыхает, улыбается, небрежно машет рукой и возвращается к зеркалу, снова пытаясь сделать что-то приемлемое с волосами: аккуратное, но с продуманной небрежностью. Затем он объясняет: — Это подарок Старка.

— Старк подарил тебе… одежду? — раздается за спиной полный недоверия и скептицизма голос Стива. — Подарил как… Как рождественский подарок?

О, Боже.

Баки хлопает себя по лбу и поворачивается к Стиву.

— Точно! — говорит он слишком восторженно, не скрывая радостной улыбки от разгадки этой головоломки. — А я все никак не мог понять, почему он мне что-то подарил… И почему смеялся над моей реакцией. Рождество же! Стив, ты — гений!

И Баки мгновенно перестает улыбаться.

О.

— Я… Думаешь, я должен ответить взаимностью? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он и начинает ходить из стороны в сторону. Он теперь в каком-то долгу перед Старком. И ему это совершенно не нравится. — Вручить запоздалый рождественский подарок?.. Или уже новогодний? И что ему дарить? Он — миллионер! У него все есть! А чего нет — он купит!

Если он подарит что-то Старку, то он должен подарить что-то и Стиву… Что-то романтичное, но не слишком девчачье. Хотя можно и девчачье, ведь женщины почти всегда получают лучшие подарки: цветы, конфеты, украшения… Бесполезные, но красивые вещи.

Неожиданно Баки понимает, что в комнате слишком тихо. Он оборачивается к Стиву, выражение лица которого холодно замкнутое.

— Стив? — Баки не уверен, что именно он хочет сказать или спросить. — Ты…

Но Стив не дает ему это выяснить: он с каким-то изяществом тремя длинными шагами сокращает расстояние между ними.

— Что ты…

— Молчи, — с какой-то злостью говорит Стив и…

Баки резко закрывает рот, недоумевая над тем, почему тот хватает его за отвороты пиджака, уверенным движением снимает его, и Баки позволяет.

Он также позволяет стянуть с себя плечевые ножны и подтяжки, затем тупо смотрит, как слегка дрожащие пальцы Стива расстегивают пуговицы его рубашки. Что вообще…

О.

Баки озаряет.

Стив хочет…

Но… Почти через час и у него, и у Стива свидание или, в случае Баки, миссия с целью сбора информации.

Они не должны делать то, что, возможно, хочет или не хочет делать Стив. Или Баки…

Это противоречит всем его планам и фантазиям.

Это…

Он открывает рот, закрывает и продолжает тупо смотреть, как Стив, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, с нелепым сосредоточением расстегивает глупые пуговицы сверху вниз.

И Баки, наверное, должен оказать ему помощь в выполнении этой задачи, и он честно пытается, но Стив шлепает его по рукам. И Баки не сопит, совсем нет.

Тогда он пытается дотронуться до Стива, но тот снова откидывает его руки и, наконец, встречается взглядом.

Смотреть ему в глаза — явная ошибка. Взгляд Стива интенсивен, он словно безмолвно что-то пытается сказать, но Баки не владеет этим языком. Для него это все в новинку.

Он лишь издает какой-то полувздох, полустон и застывает перед Стивом испуганным кроликом. И, видимо, это правильный ответ: Стив возвращается к миссии, цель которой Баки не совсем известна.

Терпеливыми пальцами Стив расстегивает чуть повыше ремня последнюю пуговицу и… Останавливается, чтобы затем каким-то нерешительным движением медленно вытащить рубашку из-под брюк и распахнуть ее в стороны.

Баки не носит нательную майку, потому что… Ну, не носит он. Не нравится ему слишком много слоев одежды: пиджак, рубашка, майка. Нет. Он…

Стив касается раскрытыми ладонями его груди, скользя к плечам. И это простое действие выжигает из головы Баки все связные мысли. Он даже не утруждается подавить заметную дрожь, позволяя себе просто впитать этот момент. Момент, когда он нужен и желанен и не просто кем-то, а Стивом.

Который, видимо, хочет Баки каким-то определенным образом, хочет контролировать процесс или что-то вроде того. Баки не совсем понимает, но если это то, что нужно Стиву, значит, и Баки — тоже.

Стив не снимает совсем с него рубашку: оставляет ее висеть на плечах. Затем он смотрит ему в глаза.

— Могу я?..

У Баки вырывается невольный смешок. Стив сначала его почти раздевает и лишь после спрашивает разрешения. И на какое именно действие он просит разрешения? Ну, Баки точно не знает, но рискует и кивает.

С завороженным любопытством он наблюдает, как руки Стива медленно опускаются по груди, бокам, которые он сжимает и притягивает Баки к себе. Он склоняется к его шее, проводит по ней носом, вздыхает… И любопытство Баки смешивается с невыносимой тоской: в ускоренном ритме сердца, в невозможности глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, в сотрясающей все тело дрожи.

— Ты… Ты нюхаешь меня? — он пытается отвлечься от подавляющих ощущений и эмоций и не узнает собственный голос.

Но Стив даже не соизволит дать ответ, но он определенно нюхает его. Баки покорно склоняет голову набок, предоставляя доступ к шее. Его руки неуверенно порхают над плечами Стива, пока не опускаются, чтобы поощрительно сжать.

Ладони Стива медленно, не совсем ласково, скорее, даже как-то собственнически скользят под рубашкой вверх, к лопаткам Баки, затем — снова вниз. Он словно изучает все изгибы спины или, шепчет его внутренний параноидальный наблюдатель, Стив этими горячими руками пытается заклеймить его. И наблюдателю, и Баки нравится эта идея: если уж кому-то и принадлежать, то только Стиву.

Он запрокидывает голову, уставившись в скучный потолок.

Стив снова проводит носом вдоль плеча, затем его сменяет касание губ и горячего дыхания. Это не совсем поцелуй, но Баки таким образом нравится даже больше. Стив словно что-то шепчет ему в кожу, что-то, что, даже обладая суперслухом, невозможно расшифровать. Затем он немного отстраняется и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

Его руки перемещаются ниже: к животу, к поясу брюк и замирают.

— Могу я?.. — снова с опозданием хриплым голосом спрашивает Стив.

Баки кивает и, на всякий случай, подтверждает вслух.

— Да… Все, что ты хочешь, Стив, — говорит он, подается немного вперед и скользит ладонями к затылку Стива. В любом другом случае этот жест смотрелся бы нелепым полуобъятьем, но Баки просто опирается всем весом на Стива. Ему кажется, что фасад реальности прогибается, что ничего, кроме тепла тела Стива, его запаха, не существует.

Комната наполнена лишь звуками прерывистого дыхания. И словно щелчок курка пистолета к ним присоединяется треск расстегивающейся молнии.

Баки немного смущается, теперь Стив увидит насколько он возбужден. Он знает, что это нелепо стыдиться собственного желания, но ничего не может поделать с этим чувством. Он закрывает глаза, словно в нелепом признании позора.

Стив нерешительно застывает под его руками. Баки чувствует его дрожь, учащенное биение его сердца. Он успокаивающим жестом сжимает его затылок.

Он собирается открыть рот и сказать, что Стив может отступить, что это… Это все неважно. Секс неважен… Но Стив, не снимая с него белья, просто поверх ткани кладет ладонь на его твердый член и сжимает. И Баки в ответ непроизвольно качает бедрами вперед.

С каким-то изумлением Стив шепчет:

— О, Боже… Я… Ты… Ты действительно этого хочешь.

Внезапное чувство недоумения почти тонет в тоске и желании, но Баки все же, прилагая определенное усилие воли, открывает рот и выталкивает слова:

— Конечно, я хочу… Тебя. Придурок… Всегда.

Стив с каким-то странным звуком шумно выдыхает воздух. Баки сначала думает, что это всхлип, и он должен утешить глупого Стива, но эта тревожная мысль не задерживается, а растворяется в новой волне дрожи, когда Стив решительно подхватывает его под бедра, прижимает к себе и приподнимает.

И Баки, наконец, встречается с ним взглядом. Ему не нравится несчастное выражение на раскрасневшемся лице Стива. Но прежде чем он может открыть рот, чтобы убедиться, что Стив в порядке, тот говорит:

— Баки, позволь мне… — и замолкает. Но и без уточняющих слов Баки позволит Стиву все, что тот захочет.

Он кивает, и Стив делает несколько шагов вперед. Баки не знает: что, куда, как, и ему все равно. Он полностью сосредоточен на Стиве.

Который аккуратно опускает его на постель и нависает над ним, рассматривает, словно ощупывает глазами его лицо, тело. Баки помнит этот не совсем сознательно ищущий и находящий взгляд — взгляд художника, которым Стив стремится запечатлеть в памяти чей-либо образ. И осознание этого сотрясает тело Баки приятным чувство разливающегося тепла.

Стив нерешительно касается подушечками пальцев его груди, затем скользит ими вниз, к животу, чтобы застыть перед уже расстегнутыми брюками.

— Могу я?..

И Баки не закатывает глаза на этот нелепый вопрос только потому, что он с интенсивным вниманием рассматривает растерянное выражение на лице Стива: его приоткрытый рот, вертикальные морщинки на лбу и умоляющий взгляд из-под упавшей челки, к которой Баки невольно тянется и убирает с лица.

— Не спрашивай, а делай, — наконец, удается ему выговорить почти твердым голосом.

Из груди Стива вырывается смешок.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — шутливо говорит он и подмигивает.

Баки непроизвольно закрывает глаза, когда его члена касается прохладный воздух, и вновь открывает, когда ладонь Стива сначала несмело обхватывает и изучающе проводит пальцами по нему, а затем отпускает.

И он завороженно наблюдает как Стив облизывает эту ладонь, с каким-то намерением смотря ему в глаза.

Разумом он понимает, что Стив использует слюну вместо смазки, но случайная или преднамеренная мысль о том, что этот язык таким же образом коснется и его члена, вырывает стон с губ.

О, Боже.

Баки с такими возбуждающими картинками перед глазами кончит раньше времени.

Он прикрывает глаза ладонью и пытается представить что-то отвратительное, например, Гидру. Нет. Это убьет желание насовсем. Тогда… тогда голого Старка. Да. Это вполне уместное изображение, которое послужит цели.

— Посмотри на меня, — неожиданно злым голосом требует Стив.

И Баки слушается: сначала смотрит сквозь пальцы, а когда Стив снова на этот раз смелее обхватывает рукой его член в кулак, жестко сжимает и мучительно медленно перемещает вверх, затем вниз, Баки стонет, убирает руку с лица и, выгибаясь в спине, цепляется пальцами за покрывало.

— Это — я, — говорит Стив, снова двигая рукой. Неестественно яркий румянец заливает его лицо и шею. — Я делаю это с тобой… Ты не можешь представлять кого-либо другого. Смотри на меня.

И Баки хочет в ответ с недоверием посмотреть на него, но кулак Стива двигается еще раз, и еще, ужесточая хватку, набирая темп. Другой рукой он сжимает ему яйца. И Баки на мгновение зажмуривается и упирается затылком о жесткую постель, затем усилием воли приподнимает голову, встречая какой-то злой взгляд Стива, и сквозь зубы говорит:

— Это всегда ты, придурок. Всегда.

Рука Стива замедляется, и Баки удается выплюнуть наболевшие слова:

— Хочу я этого или не хочу… Ты всегда в моей голове. Как неизлечимая болезнь. И я не могу от тебя избавиться… И не хочу.

Стив закрывает глаза, открывает и смотрит на него, но все также зло, неспокойно.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и снова ускоряет темп, не сводя с Баки глаз. — Я рад. Так… Так и должно быть.

— Придурок, — задушенным голосом говорит Баки, смотря на него сквозь ресницы. Его бедра непроизвольно толкаются в кулак Стива, но тот отпускает яйца и болезненным захватом руки останавливает это движение. — Ты… Такой придурок. Я тебя ненавижу…

— Ты лжешь, — Стив меняет угол, и теперь все абсолютно идеально.

— Лгу, — кивает Баки и стонет, когда чувствует в основании позвоночника угрожающее приближение оргазма. — О, Боже, Стив! Я… Я сейчас.

— Давай, Бак, — приказывает Стив, сильнее обхватывая и член, и бедро. — Давай.

— Стив… Я…

И Баки хочет сказать: «Я люблю тебя, придурок», но волна наслаждения словно охватывает все органы и каждую клеточку тела, и он не кричит как какой-то ненормальный на всю комнату лишь потому, что вовремя прикусывает ребро ладони.

Брызги горячей спермы падают на его живот и грудь.

Он слышит, как Стив что-то говорит, но Баки здесь нет, то есть его тело здесь, но одурманенный разум где-то в другом месте, где-то в состоянии свободного падения. И этот разум лениво напоминает, что он находится под временным действием гормонов или что-то вроде того. Мозг и тело, в целом, легко обмануть, ввести в заблуждение. Но Баки чувствует, помимо приятного удовлетворения, горьковатый привкус на языке. И откуда берется этот привкус, он не знает, но решает просто наслаждаться тем, что есть.

Когда он способен сосредоточиться на происходящем, то сквозь ресницы видит, как Стив спешными движениями скидывает пиджак, расстегивает брюки, частично стягивает белье вниз, и его член выскальзывает наружу.

Конечно же, без удивления думает Баки, он и в этом совершенен: с идеальными размером и формой. Баки видел его и раньше, но никогда в возбужденном состоянии.

Стив одной рукой сжимает яйца, другой — ствол члена и начинает неспеша, методично дрочить.

Баки, не отводя глаз, наблюдает, как головка, ярко блестя, то скрывается в складках кожи, то выползает наружу. И он отстраненно понимает, что хочет прикоснуться к члену Стива рукой, губами, ртом, чтобы попробовать на вкус, ощутить его тяжесть на языке.

— Баки, — Стив, словно задыхается с его именем на губах, и Баки встречается с ним взглядом. Стив с болезненным выражением лица стонет. — Смотри на меня… Смотри.

Баки сглатывает.

— Всегда, Стив, — хрипло говорит он. — Я всегда смотрю на тебя. Ты… Ты совершенен.

Стив снова выдыхает стон и слегка закидывает голову, но не отводит от него глаз. И Баки принимает это за поощрение.

— Я хочу тебя, Стив, — продолжает он, чувствуя, что его член начинает проявлять интерес к происходящему. — Всегда хотел.

— Баки…

Стив увеличивает темп одной рукой, а другой тянется к нему. И Баки тянется в ответ.

— Давай, Стив, — говорит он, переплетая их пальцы. — Кончи для меня… На меня.

Стив громко стонет, двигая кулаком в бешенном ритме вверх-вниз. Баки смотрит, как он закрывает глаза, откидывая голову назад, как его плечи слегка приподнимаются, а тело напрягается, как он с отчаянным резким звуком выдыхает и…

Баки вздрагивает, когда горячая густая сперма белой струей брызгает на его живот и грудь. Он не испытывает отвращения, но и восторга — тоже.

Стив, весь дрожа, тихо постанывает и заваливается спиной на постель. Он лежит немного ниже, чем Баки, так, что его ноги остаются свисать с кровати.

— О, Боже, — через некоторое время шепчет Стив. Его грудь тяжело вздымается и опадает. — Это… Это почти так, как я себе представлял.

— Да, — тупо говорит Баки, ощущая, как концентрация послеоргазменных гормонов приходит в норму, как вводящая в заблуждение чувственность сменяет холодная рациональность.

И Баки, наконец, может определить ту эмоцию с горьковатым привкусом на языке — это разочарование в самом себе, смешанное с каким-то сожалением. Он чувствует… Баки чувствует себя преступником, укравшим у Стива любой шанс быть нормальным.

Заправляя член, он зачем-то спрашивает:

— Значит так ты представляешь занятие любовью?..

Стив замирает.

— Я… Что? — Стив, приподнимая голову, резко поворачивается на бок. Его обеспокоенные глаза блуждают по лицу Баки, словно что-то ищут и, видимо, находят, потому что беспокойство в них сменяется каким-то ужасом. — Баки, нет! Это… Нет.

Баки лишь смотрит в ответ.

— О, Боже, — в итоге говорит Стив, закрывая глаза.

Он снова открывает их. Его испуганное выражение лица стремительно сменяется решительным. Стив приподнимается и перемещается ближе. Его рука неуверенно порхает над ним, словно боится коснуться. Хотя паранойя ехидно настаивает, что Стиву просто противно. И от этой мысли Баки крепко сжимает челюсти.

— Баки, прости. Прости, — умоляюще говорит Стив. Виновато заглядывая в глаза, он все же достигает рукой его щеки. — Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Безобидные слова заставляют Баки чувствовать себя еще большим преступником. Стиву ведь не за что извиняться, если только… Если только он не сожалеет о произошедшем.

Баки не может смотреть на это глупое несчастное лицо. Он пытается отвернуться, но Стив перемещает ладонь к затылку и придерживает его. И Баки легко может освободиться, обезвредить его и уйти, но он продолжает смотреть на Стива.

— Я все испортил, да? — шепчет тот с каким-то отчаянием и образующимися слезами в глазах. — Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс.

Стив ничего не испортил. Проблема в глупых мыслях и чувствах Баки.

И он не совсем осознанно сдвигается ближе и только после того, как рука на плече останавливает его, Баки понимает, что тянулся за поцелуем. И Стив… Он отверг его.

Баки прикрывает глаза и резко, с силой захватывает запястье Стива.

— Что?.. — спрашивает тот с недоумением в голосе. Это недоумение отражается на его лице, затем трансформируется в болезненное удивление, когда Баки убирает его руку с собственного лица.

— Я… Баки, нет! Ты неправильно понял… Подожди, Баки.

Но у Баки нет желания ждать, он отворачивается, чтобы сесть и натянуть рубашку на плечи. Затем он зарывается пальцами в волосы и опускает голову.

Ему не совсем приятны ощущения стекающей по груди спермы. Теперь он чувствует еще и отвращение к самому себе.

— Баки, нет, — говорит Стив, в его голосе слышатся нотки нарастающей паники.

Баки ощущает спиной, как тот перемещается, парит над ним с приподнятой рукой. Но ему не нужна его жалость. И он собирается встать и уйти, чтобы стереть с себя все следы произошедшего. Но Стив опускает руки ему на плечи и сжимает.

— Выслушай меня, пожалуйста, — умоляет Стив, щекоча ухо дыханием. — Я… Я думал, парни этого не делают… Не целуются. Ты… Я пытался несколько раз, но ты… И я подумал, что…

Стив не заканчивает предложение, он утыкается лбом в его плечо. И Баки думает, какой же Стив глупый. Он последний раз взъерошивает волосы и опускает руки.

— Баки, не уходи, — говорит Стив, и в его голосе слышны слезы. Баки чувствует, как Стив обнажает его плечо, оставляет на нем поцелуй и еще один, и еще. — Я не знаю, что буду делать без тебя.

— Я не уйду, Стив, — устало говорит Баки. — Как я могу уйти?

Стив смелее целует его, перемещая губы к шее.

— Дай мне еще один шанс, — просит он. — Я приревновал. Прости. Я больше так не буду.

Оправдывается, как маленький, с какой-то противоречиво печальной веселостью думает Баки.

— Мне понравилось, — решает признаться он. — Очень. Это… То, что ты делал. Словно брал то, что тебе принадлежит…

Стив замирает, а затем снова возвращается теперь уже к мокрым поцелуям.

— Тогда что?.. — непонятно бормочет Стив в его кожу, сменяя губы зубами. И Баки невольно дрожит.

— Это просто чувства, — говорит он, наклоняя голову в сторону, чтобы дать Стиву больший доступ. И как-то совсем просто самые сложные слова в жизни Баки слетают с его губ: — Я люблю тебя, а ты…

Стив в ответ кусает его за плечо.

Перемежая укусы короткими, трепетно-бережными, извиняющимися поцелуями, он обнимает Баки и, нависая над ним, прижимается к его спине. Его ладони скользят по плечам к груди, постепенно спускаясь ниже.

И Баки собирается его остановить, переживая, что Стив испачкается в этом беспорядке жидкостей на его теле, но затем он немного мстительно думает, что пусть пачкается.

— Я тебя тоже, — шепчет Стив, целуя его в затылок. — Ты просто не представляешь, как я тебя люблю. Как схожу с ума…

Баки не просто не представляет: он не верит.

— Поверь мне, — Стив словно читает его мысли. — Ой…

Все же вляпывается он рукой в почти засохшую сперму. И это вызывает у Баки невольную усмешку.

Стив немного отстраняется, а Баки с любопытством оглядывается. Его рот приоткрывается от зрелища того, как Стив со странным выражением на лице облизывает собственные пальцы.

Теперь ему действительно интересно.

— Ну, как на вкус?

Щеки Стива слегка краснеют, а нос морщится.

— Не очень.

Баки понимающе кивает и, стараясь не смеяться, изображает на лице что-то задумчиво серьезное.

— Это твоя. Моя на вкус, как сахарная вата…

Сначала он не уверен, почему выбирает именно это сравнение, но затем вспоминает: яркие аттракционы Кони-Айленда, расстроенный Стив, продолжающий ныть о сахарной вате, которую купил ему Баки, о том, что его лицо и руки теперь липкие, и это вина Баки. И в тот момент Баки в шутку чуть не предложил свои услуги в очистке Стива языком. Как же он тогда испугался этих непонятно откуда взявшихся глупых мыслей. Он две недели избегал Стива. Две мучительные недели, за время которых Стив успел подраться, заболеть и чуть не умереть. И Баки отодвинул все неважные мысли и чувства в сторону: Стив умрет без Баки, а Баки — без Стива.

Видимо, уже в то время он был склонен к драматизму.

— Тогда я должен обязательно попробовать, — серьезный голос Стива отвлекает его от пустых размышлений и погружения в воспоминания.

Баки поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом.

Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга. Затем Стив неуверенно касается пальцами его подбородка.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — сообщает он. — Я, правда, очень хочу. Не знаю, как можно не хотеть тебя поцеловать?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Я тоже не знаю. Ведь я неотразим.

Стив не реагирует на глупую шутку, он просто кивает и снова говорит:

— Разреши мне поцеловать тебя. Только если… ты хочешь…

Баки закрывает глаза, открывает. И встает.

Он отмечает, как Стив с каким-то поражением садится, как его плечи опускаются, как на лице сменяется множество эмоций, останавливаясь на чем-то нейтральном, но его глаза… Его глаза прекрасно отражают все болезненные эмоции, вызванные надуманным им отказом.

Баки опускается коленями на кровать и, нависая над Стивом, кладет руки на его плечи.

— Я не знаю правил, Стив. Не знаю: целуются или нет другие парни, хотят они этого или нет, — говорит он с уверенностью, которой не чувствует. — Но я — мужчина, и знаю, _что_ хочу.

Дыхание Стива замирает, а взгляд фокусируется на губах Баки.

И Баки скользит ладонями по его шее и выше, перебирает пальцами его мягкие волосы, и медленно наклоняется, предоставляя Стиву возможность вновь отклонить поцелуй. Но тот проводит языком по собственным губам, смачивая их, и слегка приподнимается.

Баки отстраненно думает, что несколько мгновений назад Стив этим же языком слизывал с пальцев чью-то, если не общую, сперму. Но это не вызывает у него отвращения.

Он, не закрывая глаз, в простом жесте прижимает губы к губам Стива, глаза которого тоже открыты.

Затем Баки немного отстраняется, и Стив следует за ним.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он, дразня дыханием.

И Баки повторяет действие: слегка приоткрывает губы и по-настоящему целует Стива. Они все еще смотрят друг другу в глаза. И все кажется намного интенсивнее из-за этой то ли странности, то ли уязвимости… Но Баки некогда думать, особенно, когда руки Стива касаются его бедер, перемещаются дальше, чтобы сжать его задницу, притянуть ближе, прижаться грудью к груди.

— Ты испачкаешься, — бормочет он Стиву в губы.

Тот замирает, хмурится и вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, опускает голову и целует грудь Баки, затем несмело касается языком его кожи, затем еще раз, и еще.

О, Боже, он бесстыдно слизывает весь этот беспорядок.

Это и странно, и грязно, но…

Баки завороженно смотрит на макушку Стива, не совсем понимая, что именно его так завораживает в этом действии. Возможное почтение, с которым он относится к его телу, словно поклоняется ему?

Никто никогда так…

Тело, в котором он пребывает, конечно, не испытало всех ужасов пыток Гидры, но Баки из-за собственного в нем присутствия считает его загрязненным, ничего подобного незаслуживающим.

Почему-то вместо того, чтобы остановить Стива, он аккуратно, даже как-то поощрительно проводит пальцами от его волос к вискам, ко лбу, затем вниз к бровям. Баки вздыхает и случайно бросает взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Черт, Стив, — ругается он, собираясь отстраниться, но в то же время Стив кусает его, и Баки, запрокидывая голову, стонет.

Они так никогда не выйдут из этой комнаты.

— Стив… Время. Мы опоздаем… На свидание…

Тот мямлит ему в кожу что-то похожее на: «Мне все равно» и снова кусает его.

Баки запускает руки в волосы Стива, они скользят дальше: к шее, к плечам.

— Да. Мне тоже, — с придыханием говорит он. — Но… Долг, порядочность и прочие глупости, понимаешь?

Стив не понимает.

Он приподнимает Баки и опускается ниже, губами и языком оставляя мокрые следы: от груди к животу.

О, Боже.

Но кто-то из них должен обладать не только горячим сердцем, но и холодным разумом. Видимо, сейчас или всегда последняя роль закреплена за Баки.

— Я очень хочу продолжения, Стив… Да я еще даже голым тебя не видел… Но…

Стив резко поднимает голову и сосредоточенно изучает его лицо, затем с какой-то надеждой спрашивает:

— Ты хочешь?

И Баки сначала не понимает, о чем он.

О.

— Конечно, я хочу видеть тебя голым, придурок, — он сейчас действительно обижен от имени Стива и готов убить каждого, кто заставил его сомневаться в собственной привлекательности. — Всегда хочу.

Стив краснеет, но как-то неуверенно улыбается.

У Баки нет терпения на его глупость.

Он наклоняется, и их губы встречаются в жестком поцелуе. Баки просяще проводит языком вдоль линии, разделяющей губы Стива. И тот податливо открывает рот, и Баки целует как должно: глубоко и настойчиво с намерением стереть его абсурдную неуверенность в себе.

Сначала Стив несмело отвечает, касаясь языком языка, взаимно ласкает, но затем его рот из податливого становится неистовым: он берет приступом нёбо, зубы, губы, покусывает, лижет, всасывает.

Руки Стива все еще сжимают его задницу, и он притягивает Баки к себе так, что их эрекции через ткань прижимаются друг другу. И они оба стонут. Стив выгибается и как-то властно сдвигает бедра Баки для большего трения. И еще раз. И еще.

И Баки теряет контроль: его руки по собственному желанию тянут Стива за волосы, затем перемещаются, чтобы сжать его плечи, собственнически провести ладонями по лопаткам, бокам и несмело замереть на пояснице и также несмело скользнуть вниз и сжать его задницу.

Стив стонет.

И он, кстати, быстро учится, потому что Баки теряет ум не только от контролируемых движений его бедер, но и языка. Стив — чудо, он — какой-то гений… Бог…

Но они должны остановиться. У них есть черт знает какие дела или планы… Баки не совсем помнит, но проявляет несвойственную ему ответственность и слегка отстраняется.

— Стив…

— Да, Баки, — говорит Стив ему в губы, облизывает их, затем мокрыми поцелуями, неряшливо скользя по щеке, линии челюсти, опускается к его шее и шепчет: — О, Боже, Баки, давай…

Баки даст ему все, что он захочет, но он слышит приближающиеся шаги в коридоре и смотрит из-под ресниц на дверь, которая… не заперта. Баки резко отталкивает Стива.

— Черт, Стив.

На негнущихся ногах, он преодолевает расстояние до двери, задвигает щеколду и прижимается спиной к стене. Лишь усилием воли он не сползает по ней на пол.

— Я… Ты не запер дверь, — недоверчиво говорит он, все еще немного задыхаясь и от тревоги, и от желания, которые трансформируются в страх, а затем — в злость.

Баки не запер дверь.

Он потерял бдительность, переоценил себя и Стива, не учел все возможные последствия их решений и действий, не проиграл их в голове. Он многое не сделал, чтобы перестраховаться от всех рисков.

Они могли бы оказаться в больших неприятностях: и он, и Стив.

Который, кстати, застывший на коленях, с почти полностью кем-то расстегнутой, свисающей частично с плеч рубашкой, лишь безразлично пожимает плечами.

Он просто пожимает плечами, и перед глазами Баки возникает обжигающе красное облако ярости. И он несколькими шагами пересекает комнату и на скорости врезается в глупого Стива.

Они падают на пол.

— Придурок, — говорит он и, зная, что Стив его остановит, заносит руку для удара в лицо, но, на всякий случай, он собирается ударить основанием ладони, что не будет настолько же разрушительным, как удар кулаком.

Стив блокирует атакующую руку ребром ладони и захватывает ее выше запястья, другой рукой достигает его плеча и, подтягивая одно колено к груди, резко толкает Баки в сторону.

Падая на бок, Баки переворачивается на спину и поднимает ногу, чтобы упереться стопой в грудь успевшего двинуться вслед за ним Стива.

— А если бы кто-то вошел? — сквозь зубы не совсем спрашивает он, блокируя его удары.

Стив, всем весом опираясь на его ногу, в ответ лишь улыбается как полный придурок.

Баки прищуривается и обманным движением толкает его ногой, затем сгибает ее и рывком притягивает к себе этого придурка, крепко захватывая руками его плечи. Он планирует мягко бросить его через голову, но Стив болезненно скручивает его голень. И чтобы избежать травмы, Баки переворачивается на бок. Но так просто он не сдастся.

Все еще сжимая плечи Стива, он вынуждает его следовать за собой. И Стив, не удерживая равновесия, громко падает на бок, а Баки наваливается на него сверху.

Они, как в детстве, начинают пихаться, пыхтеть, возиться на полу.

Но когда ему удается оседлать бедра Стива и занести кулак для удара, он застывает в этой нелепой позе и встречается взглядом с его расширенными от страха глазами. И Баки чувствует, как Стив под ним покорно обмякает.

Механическим движением он другой рукой достигает его ключицы таким образом, чтобы большим пальцем упереться в горловую впадину и угрожающе медленно нажать сверху вниз.

— Баки, — с придыханием то ли говорит, то ли умоляет Стив, толкаясь бедрами один раз, второй.

На мгновение ум Баки опустошается от всякой обусловленности, искажений и иллюзий.

Глаза Стива расширены не от страха, а от возбуждения, что подтверждает прижатая к ноге Баки эрекция.

Стив не боится, он…

— Я хочу… Я так хочу…

Баки не совсем понимает, что хочет Стив.

Последний раз сжимая его шею, он плавным движением поднимается и делает несколько шагов назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними.

— Приведи себя в порядок, Стив, — он хочет, чтобы его голос был твердым и холодным, но в собственных ушах он звучит хрипло и надрывно. — Пегги и Джиджи ждут.

Баки подбирает с пола помятую рубашку. Он не совсем уверен, в какой момент она была стянута с него.

— Традиционно считается, что женщины всегда опаздывают, — рассеянно говорит он, накидывая рубашку. — Но я так не думаю. Женщины задерживаются. Жаль, у мужчин нет таких привилегий…

— Баки…

— Стив, — встречаясь с ним взглядом, на этот раз твердо говорит Баки. — Пожалуйста.

Стив мгновение смотрит на него, затем кивает, медленно встает и присаживается на кровать. Он опускает голову в руки и каким-то нервным движением взъерошивает волосы один раз, второй…

Баки, застегивая пуговицы, с беспокойством смотрит на него.

— Ты в порядке? — все же спрашивает он.

Плечи Стива поднимаются в глубоком вдохе и опускаются. Он снова кивает, поднимает глаза и как-то неуверенно встречается с ним взглядом.

— А мы… Между нами все в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Да, Стив, — говорит Баки, заправляя рубашку в брюки. — Я тебя люблю, а ты — меня. И будем мы жить долго и счастливо. Вместе.

— Баки, нет, — Стив встает, подходит к нему и, касаясь рукой его щеки, заглядывает в глаза. — Мы будем вместе. Не знаю как… Но мы будем. Я тебя люблю.

— Хорошо, — со вздохом отвечает он. — Как скажешь.

Стив разглядывает его лицо, словно что-то ищет, и, видимо, не находит: он как-то расстроенно хмурит брови и наклоняется, чтобы оставить твердый поцелуй на его губах.

— Я обещаю, — немного отстраняясь, говорит он. — Я не оставлю тебя. Мы вместе до самого конца.

Он настолько искренен, что это больно.

Баки несколько раз моргает, шмыгает носом.

— Да, Стив, — тихо говорит он и, прислоняясь щекой к руке Стива, деликатно пальцами обхватывает его запястье. — Я с тобой до конца…

«…А вот ты — со мной?..», — не договаривает Баки. Вместо этого он подносит его руку к губам, целует запястье, переворачивает и, глядя ему в глаза, целует ладонь.

Но Стив другой рукой хватает его за затылок и крепко сжимает, словно этим жестом пытается что-то доказать.

— Мы можем никуда не идти, — торопливо говорит он. — Мне не нужно это свидание. Не нужна Пегги. Никто, кроме тебя, не нужен… И… И танцевать я не умею.

Баки открывает рот с предложением научить, но мгновенно закрывает: во-первых, у них нет времени, а во-вторых, он не совсем уверен в собственных способностях. Он когда-то учил Стива, и не один раз, но прошло много лет.

И еще он искушен согласиться: игнорировать всех и все, остаться в комнате со Стивом, снять с него одежду, поклоняться его телу. Но…

— Я бы очень хотел остаться здесь с тобой, Стив. Но снаружи существует реальный мир, который ждет тебя, Капитана Америка, и он ждет от тебя множества вещей…

«…Которые не включают меня», — остается недосказанным.

— Мне все равно, — упрямо говорит Стив и прислоняется лбом к его лбу. — Этому реальному миру был безразличен Стив Роджерс. Он всем был безразличен, всем, кроме тебя.

— Стив, — Баки не хочет сдерживать чувства и эмоции, не хочет проявлять терпение и хладнокровность. Но он должен. Или нет. Он… Он может просто разрядить напряженность и смягчить ситуацию. Или тупо сменить тему. — Чем скорее мы покончим с этим, тем быстрее вернемся в мою или твою комнату, и я, наконец, возьму твой член в рот.

Дыхание Стива замирает, а щеки окрашиваются нежным румянцем. Он отстраняется и едва сфокусированным взглядом смотрит в его глаза, затем — на его рот. Перемещая руку, он касается подушечкой большого пальца его губ.

— Твой рот, твои губы… вокруг моего… — бормочет он и прикрывает глаза. — Ох, черт, Баки.

Стив открывает глаза и как-то странно улыбается.

— Ты умеешь вести переговоры.

Баки с наигранной невозмутимостью пожимает плечами.

— Это просто ты такой легко сговорчивый.

Стив хлопает его по руке и делает шаг назад, окидывая его взглядом.

— Придурок, — нежно бормочет он, мыслями, видимо, витая где-то в другом месте, так как его глаза все еще сосредоточены на теле Баки. — Это просто ты… Всегда ты. Такой…

— Мы ведь уже согласились, что я неотразим, — с наигранным высокомерием говорит Баки и усмехается одним уголком рта, при этом он нервными движениями расправляет рубашку, натягивает подтяжки на плечи.

Стив встречается с ним взглядом и кивает.

— Да. Так и есть.

И от искренности в его голосе у Баки перехватывает дыхание, и на мгновение равномерный ритм сердца сбивается на судорожный. Судорожный — для суперсолдата, а так вполне нормальный ритм для обычного человека. Но он не подает вида и не сводит глаз со Стива.

Который стоит перед ним с взлохмаченными волосами во все еще частично незаправленной, расстегнутой, со свисающей с одного плеча рубашке. И он прекрасен.

Баки вздыхает и небрежным движением поднимает с пола ножны и пиджак.

— Ой, — раздается голос Стива, и Баки с беспокойством смотрит на него.

Но Стив лишь недоуменно рассматривает собственную рубашку, которой, видимо, не хватает нескольких пуговиц.

— У тебя нет иголки с ниткой? Или булавки? — спрашивает он, поднимая глаза, полные какой-то надежды.

— Прости, Стив, — с наигранной печалью в голосе говорит Баки и подходит к зеркалу. — Я где-то потерял свою корзинку со швейными принадлежностями.

Стив закатывает глаза и выдает саркастичное:

— Ха-ха-ха.

Но он легкомысленно улыбается, и Баки тоже.

Он подходит к зеркалу и старательно укладывает волосы, время от времени встречаясь со Стивом взглядом в отражении.

Тот какими-то неловкими движения приводит себя в порядок.

— Не переживай. Никто не обратит внимания, — все же пытается Баки как-то утешить Стива, умышленно не указывая на еще незамеченный тем порванный по шву рукав.

И через некоторое время Стив как-то уверенно заявляет:

— Все. Я готов.

Баки недоверчивым взглядом окидывает его взъерошенные волосы, криво сидящий пиджак, выглядывающую из-под него слегка мятую рубашку.

Да.

Определенно готов.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Иди сюда, — требует он, не скрывая раздражения.

И Стив послушно подходит, останавливаясь от него в одном шаге. Его взгляд сфокусирован на губах Баки, его руки нервно подрагивают, словно он хочет прикоснуться. Баки тупо игнорирует все эти знаки, иначе они просто никогда не выйдут из комнаты.

Он поправляет одежду Стива, затем и щеткой, и пальцами старается сделать что-то приемлемое с его волосами, и это у него легко получается: Стив — один из тех счастливчиков, обладателей послушных волос.

Баки удовлетворенно кивает и смотрит на Стива, который увлеченно рассматривает его лицо.

— Баки, — с каким-то усилием говорит он, затем наклоняется и оставляет мягкий поцелуй на его губах. — Я знаю, все было неидеально и там, и здесь. Но я обещаю, теперь все будет иначе. Я тебя больше не оставлю.

Стив говорит очень специфичные вещи, упоминает загадочные места: и там, и здесь — и в будущем, и в прошлом? — обещает его больше не оставлять, словно уже оставлял, когда уходил в будущем в прошлое.

Баки прилагает определенное усилие воли, чтобы в расстройстве не взъерошить волосы и не начать расхаживать по комнате.

Час в компании Стива — это час постоянного напряжения всех душевных и физических сил. Они должны были как нормальные люди сначала поговорить, затем поцеловаться, подрочить друг другу и вместо того, чтобы драться — вздремнуть. А затем с большим воодушевлением и приливом новых сил делать то, что должны делать: идти на свидание.

Баки чувствует усталость, и он просто… Он не готов.

— Хорошо, Стив, — говорит он и оставляет такой же мягкий поцелуй на его губах, затем усмехается и хлопает его по плечу: — Но нас ожидает прекрасный вечер с прекрасными дамами. И я могу поспорить, что моя Джиджи будет выглядеть намного лучше твоей Пегги.

Стив поджимает губы и хмурит брови.

— Это неуместно, Баки, — на первый взгляд его лицо кажется строгим и осуждающим, но затем на его губах мелькает неуловимая улыбка, лишь намек на игривую усмешку, выдавая истинное настроение, и он добавляет: — И я уверен, что Пегги будет прекрасна. Прекраснее Джиджи. И намного веселее.

— Извини, Стив. Но я в этом искренне сомневаюсь. Твоя Пегги скучная и совсем не умеет веселиться. У англичан, если ты не знал, специфический юмор.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что у них умный юмор, для которого ты слишком глуп.

— Заткнись. Это ты слишком глуп.

— Пегги так не думает.

— Она просто совсем тебя не знает.

Так незлобно переругиваясь и шутливо подначивая друг друга, они выходят из комнаты и неспеша спускаются в холл, где Баки заранее договорился о встрече с Лоррейн. Где и о чем договаривался Стив и договаривался ли вообще Баки не знает, и ему все равно.

В холле Картер и Лоррейн мило болтают. Ну, как мило: Картер выглядит так, словно готова выпустить несуществующие когти и вцепиться ими в лицо Лоррейн, которая в противовес ей выглядит вполне расслабленной и умиротворенной.

Жаль.

Женская драка в несколько раз безжалостнее, коварнее мужской и намного эротичнее: с визгом, кусанием, царапаньем, выдергиванием волос… В эротичности последнего Баки немного сомневается. Все же это волосы, и это больно.

Картер что-то яростно шепчет, а Лоррейн в ответ как-то возмущенно открывает рот, но затем замечает их приближение и не совсем искренне улыбается.

— А вот и наши мальчики, — щебечет она и спешит к Баки, чтобы, к его удивлению, оставить не совсем уместный, но едва ощутимый поцелуй в уголке его губ. — Привет, красавчик.

Это странно.

Стив рядом с ним напрягается.

— Привет, Джиджи, — Баки усмехается, но подыгрывает и сознательно окидывает ее с головы до ног обволакивающим взглядом. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

— Спасибо, Баки, — с кокетливым смущением говорит она.

— Стив. Лейтенант, — Картер кивком как-то официально приветствует их. Он же сказал Стиву: скучная она.

— Пегги, ты… Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — как-то неловко говорит Стив и громко прочищает горло.

И Баки думает, что если бы он собственным комплиментом не подал пример, то Стив и не догадался бы использовать какие-либо слова любезности.

— Спасибо, — Картер искренне улыбается.

Хотя, по предвзятому мнению Баки, она выглядит, как всегда: мило, но все же скучно.

— Так это двойное свидание, да?.. — не совсем спрашивает он и подставляет локоть Лоррейн, которая мгновенно цепляется за него. — Ну, идемте что ли… Навстречу приключениям, опасностям и любви, сметающей на своем пути все препятствия.

Лоррейн заливисто смеется над его трепом.

И они направляются к выходу.

Баки не оглядывается: он и так слышит звуки шагов следующих за ними Стива и Картер.

Открывая дверь и пропуская Лоррейн вперед, с каким-то ощущением приближающейся катастрофы он переступает порог.

Если бы у Баки была вера в то, что кто-то там слушает молитвы, он обратился бы к этому кому-то лишь с одной просьбой: «Пусть в этот вечер не будет никаких сюрпризов».

Но ведь все пока хорошо, да?

И он внезапно слышит звучащий только в его голове голос матери: она с укоризной сообщает о том, что Баки только что собственными мыслями, возможно, сглазил весь этот вечер.

Вот, черт.


	16. Часть 16, в которой Стив — вампир и невежда

Толпы людей с зажженными факелами заполняют ночную площадь.

Баки очень старается сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Лоррейн о Хогманае, сравнивая праздник с Ночью Гая Фокса, но его мысли невольно возвращаются к предшествующим событиям этого вечера. Время от времени он ловит себя на том, что пялится на Стива, и тот также пялится в ответ.

У Баки нет никаких сожалений и, судя по взглядам Стива, у того — тоже.

Просто он пребывает в благостном состоянии равнодушия к планам СНР, к заданию Лоррейн. Его больше волнует то, как в свете факелов на щеках Стива дрожит и перемещается тень от его нелепо длинных ресниц. И это, наверное, проблема… Которую он совершенно не планирует решать.

Шотландский Новый год ему не нравится и зловещей атмосферой, и множеством людей с искаженными гротескной радостью лицами. В руках они держат пламенеющие факелы, словно толпа линчевателей во времена Великой французской революции. И сейчас тот дед справа и та женщина слева достанут камни, дубинки, гнилые овощи и с криком: «На виселицу аристократов!» регулярной армией ворвутся в дома, разбивая двери, окна, запугивая обитателей шумом и криками, вытаскивая их наружу…

— Даже не знаю, хочу ли я знать, что за мысли вызывают у тебя такую кровожадную улыбку.

Всего лишь мысли о революции и линчевании, думает Баки, но вслух говорит:

— Эй, привет. Рад тебя видеть, — он искренне улыбается и, радуясь возможности разбавить это двойное свидание другими людьми, оглядывается по сторонам. — Остальные тоже здесь?

— Нет. Только я, Джек и Рут, — отвечает Гейб и протягивает к нему руку. — Дай сюда этот факел. Твое небрежное обращение с огнем заставляет меня нервничать.

Баки замечает, что, во-первых, Лоррейн рядом с ним отсутствует и, видимо, ее нет уже некоторое время, во-вторых, толпа не врывается с факелами в дома, а кидает их в общий костер.

— Если ты ищешь свою леди, то она там — с Джеком, — сообщает Гейб, указывая кивком в сторону. — И… Это, конечно, не мое дело… Но, как твой друг и друг Джека, я должен тебе сказать, что они как бы _вместе_ … _Вместе_ , как пара. И я не могу понять, почему она вообще здесь с тобой…

— Кто вместе? — спрашивает Баки без всякого интереса: он нигде не видит Стива и начинает беспокоиться.

— Жизель и Джек, — терпеливо объясняет Гейб и опять тянется к нему.

Баки пожимает плечами и позволяет ему вырвать из рук факел.

— Тебе все равно?

— Да, — просто говорит он. — Ты не видел Стива?

Когда Баки не получает ответа, он смотрит на Гейба, который с каким-то недоверием качает головой.

— Иногда мне интересно, что творится в твоей черепушке.

— Эй.

Баки резко поворачивается на голос Стива.

— Эй, — говорит он в ответ и улыбается, отчетливо понимая, что со стороны выглядит очень глупо.

Ну, у Стива тоже не самое умное выражение лица, а какая у него улыбка…

Хватит смотреть на его губы, Барнс!

Баки несколько раз моргает и фокусируется на глазах Стива и на его нелепых ресницах, которые все еще отбрасывают тень на его постепенно окрашивающие румянцем щеки. Это зрелище чарует больше, чем звездное небо Ваканды, рассвет и закат Бруклина, выращенные его матерью розы… Что? Какие еще розы?.. Он снова моргает и невольно склоняется к Стиву.

— Баки, — как-то зачарованно шепчет тот, приближаясь лицом к его лицу.

В толпе проносится радостный ропот с аплодисментами и свистом. Баки вздрагивает и торопливо убирает руку с груди Стива. Черт его знает, как она там вообще оказалась.

Недоуменно оглядываясь, он замечает, что все вокруг с взволнованными улыбками внезапно берутся за руки и что-то громко говорят. Нет. Они поют. И первые строки песни на шотландском языке заставляют Баки замереть, безропотно позволяя Гейбу взять его руку с одной стороны, а Стиву — с другой.

— _Забыть ли старую любовь и не грустить о ней? Забыть ли старую любовь и дружбу прежних дней?_ — как-то слаженно поют в толпе под жалобные стоны волынки.

Странно, что он знает шотландский. Вероятность использования этого языка на миссии сводится к нулю.

— О чем они поют? — раздается голос Стива над ухом.

Баки поворачивается к нему. Их лица оказываются слишком близко, но он не отстраняется. Он сглатывает, склоняется к уху Стива и переводит:

— _С тобой топтали мы вдвоем траву родных полей, но не один крутой подъем мы взяли с юных дней. Переплывали мы не раз с тобой через ручей. Но море разделило нас, товарищ юных дней…_

Стив громко вздыхает и чуть ли не кладет подбородок ему на плечо, а Баки продолжает:

— И вот с тобой сошлись мы вновь. Твоя рука — в моей. Я пью за старую любовь, за дружбу прежних дней.

Этот куплет повторяется еще раз. Баки отстраняется, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стивом, который чуть ли не плачет. Да и Баки тоже: моргает несколько раз, шмыгает носом.

Он хочет поцеловать Стива, убедиться, что то, что между ними — не зрительная галлюцинация, вызванная воображением его печального мозга.

Песня с последним вздохом волынки сменяется радостными восклицаниями и хохотом. Все обнимают друг друга, целуют.

Гейб одной рукой неловко обнимает Баки со спины, кричит:

— С Новым годом!

Когда он отпускает и, судя по топоту, убегает, в поисках следующей жертвы, Баки и Стив синхронно заключают друг друга в объятия.

Баки утыкается лицом в его шею, дышит, чувствует, как пальцы Стива зарываются в волосы на его затылке.

Люди проходят мимо, некоторые толкают их, задевая плечом, одни извиняются, другие даже не обращают на них внимания, а они продолжают стоять, слегка покачиваясь, в руках друг друга.

— Идем отсюда, — тихо говорит Стив.

И Баки слегка отстраняется, смотрит в его мятежные глаза и открывает рот, чтобы согласиться, но его прерывает неуверенный голос.

— Эм… Стив?

Это Картер. Она с искренним беспокойством переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Все в порядке? — уточняет она.

«Было, пока ты не пришла», — мысленно ворчит Баки и изображает на лице дружелюбную улыбку.

— Стиву требовалось утешение, — говорит он, покровительственно приобнимая одной рукой того за шею, и слегка наклоняется к Картер, чтобы словно по секрету, частично прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони, добавить: — Он был настолько невыносим на свидании, что прекрасная дама не выдержала его занудство и сбежала.

Картер смущенно улыбается.

— Я уверена, что это не так.

— А я что-то не вижу твоей дамы, — дерзким тоном говорит Стив, и Баки поворачивается к нему лицом. — Это кто от кого еще сбежал?

— Мне очень жаль, лейтенант Барнс, — с непонятным сочувствием добавляет Картер.

— О, — издает странный звук Стив, переводя взгляд на что-то за спиной Баки.

С любопытством он оглядывается и видит целующихся Лоррейн и Томпсона.

— Ах, это, — равнодушно машет он рукой, не совсем удивленный, но немного уязвленный зрелищем. — Они — пара.

— Но… Это так… Почему она?.. — теряет слова Картер, чуть ли не задыхаясь, видимо, от охватившего ее праведного возмущения.

Баки пожимает плечами и говорит первое, что приходит на ум:

— Некоторым мужчинам необходим стимул, чтобы действовать, — он встречается взглядом со Стивом и со значением поднимает бровь. — Например, ревность.

Стив слегка краснеет и, как-то счастливо улыбаясь, закатывает глаза.

Но Баки мгновенно сожалеет о сказанных словах, потому что Картер выглядит действительно сердитой.

— Она использовала вас! Это так…

— …Неправильно, — умничает Стив, все еще улыбаясь, как придурок, которым он и является.

— Да! — как-то слишком громко говорит она, чуть ли не топая ногой. — Это недостойное поведение. И я…

Баки перестает слушать и умоляюще смотрит на Стива. Но тот не спешит успокаивать свою даму, он серьезно кивает каждому ее слову, скользя рукой от плеча Баки вниз, по спине, под куртку…

Гейб подкрадывается к Картер сзади и как-то равнодушно спрашивает:

— Что случилось?

— Ой, — вздрагивает она и краснеет. — Я…

Но Гейб, видимо, не заинтересован в ответе: он машет перед лицом Баки каким-то листом бумаги.

— Рут записала мне слова песни, — объясняет он. — Оказывается, ее исполняют не только шотландцы с англичанами в новогоднюю ночь, но и бойскауты в заключительный день Джамбори. Ты был бойскаутом, Баки?

Рука Стива все еще как-то бесполезно ерзает под курткой Баки, а затем, словно сдаваясь, она опускается на его задницу и сжимает.

И Баки не вздрагивает только благодаря натренированной годами выдержке и знанию, что за их спиной сплошная стена. Он последний раз с силой стискивает шею Стива, отстраняется от него и от его наглой руки, которая резко перемещается, чтобы придержать Баки за куртку.

— Это, кстати, стихи Роберта Бернса, — говорит он, не совсем уверенный в источнике собственных знаний, а затем театрально поднимает два пальца вверх. — Честное слово бойскаута.

— Ты никогда не был бойскаутом, — Стив толкает его плечом, но рукой теперь сжимает его бок, словно боится и на шаг отпустить.

— Но я мог бы им быть! — Баки смотрит на Стива, не скрывая собственного возмущения не его словами, а действиями: они в общественном месте, ради Бога!

Но тот в ответ лишь усмехается. Баки недоверчиво качает головой: он создал монстра.

— Вы идете или как? — жизнерадостно спрашивает Лоррейн, втискиваясь между Гейбом и Картер. За ней как щенок на привязи следует Томпсон.

— Да, — говорит за всех Картер. — Но я должна с тобой поговорить, Жизель. Наедине.

Лоррейн закатывает глаза.

— Нет, — просто сообщает она. — Я не хочу. Говори с кем-нибудь другим… С Капитаном, например.

И Баки не сдерживает восхищенного смеха, Лоррейн неуверенно улыбается ему.

К ним подходит журналистка, которая бросает в сторону Баки опасливые взгляды. И он хочет тоже закатить глаза. Теперь вполне можно предположить, что в резкой перемене ее отношения к его персоне виноваты те слухи о пропавшем агенте: она верит, что Баки его убил.

— Дальше вы без меня, — сообщает Гейб, пряча листок со словами песни в карман.

— Что за глупости? — Баки делает шаг к нему.

Стив вынужденно отпускает его и с мученическим выражением лица позволяет Картер подхватить себя под локоть и куда-то увести. За ними следуют Лоррейн и Томпсон.

Когда Стив обеспокоенно оглядывается, Баки лишь кивает ему и переводит внимание на Гейба, который почему-то с каким-то раздражением смотрит на него.

— Ты видел мое лицо, Баки? — спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: — _Ты_ видел. Но мы в Шотландии, и некоторые здесь никогда _таких_ , как я, не видели.

— Ты имеешь в виду они не видели _таких_ , как ты, придурков? — уточняет Баки и подставляет локоть мнущейся рядом журналистке. Она неуверенно смотрит на него, но все же берет под руку. — Гейб, не глупи, идем с нами. А любого, кто косо посмотрит на тебя, я просто убью.

Журналистка вздрагивает, и Баки удовлетворенно усмехается.

— Хорошо, — как-то легко соглашается Гейб. — И я не буду помогать тебе прятать трупы. Даже не проси. Сегодня — новогодняя ночь. Дождись хотя бы завтрашнего утра.

— Договорились. У тебя есть лопата?

— Найду.

— О, Боже, — бормочет журналистка.

***

Праздник в овальном большом зале, украшенном гирляндами и висящими под потолком воздушными шарами, в полном разгаре.

От малочисленного оркестра доносится знакомый мотив, который Баки не может определить, хотя название песни вертится на кончике языка.

Взволнованная публика или сидит за маленькими столиками с бокалами шампанского, пьет и хохочет, или танцует парами в глубине зала с таким же хохотом и радостными криками. В общем гуле языков и наречий отчетливо раздается английская, шотландская и норвежская речь.

Вместе с журналисткой Баки протискивается между разгоряченных тел не только танцующих, но и тех, кто просто беседует парами или группами. Он огибает один столик, второй.

За которым сидит какой-то несчастный Старк в компании незнакомых Баки женщин. Его голова лежит на плече одной из них. Он что-то говорит, но его слова тонут в общем шуме, а незнакомка лишь кивает и как-то утешительно перебирает его волосы.

Когда Баки подходит к столику, где уже сидят Стив, Картер, Лоррейн и… Кого-то не хватает.

Он вглядывается в толпу и обнаруживает в очереди у барной стойки Томпсона, к которому присоединяется Гейб.

Словно со стороны Баки наблюдает за действиями собственных рук: как они помогают снять пальто с журналистки, как галантно отодвигают для нее стул.

Стив приглашающе кивает ему головой на место рядом с собой, но Баки не спешит: он оценивает обстановку.

Он был здесь уже дважды, чтобы предусмотрительно изучить вдоль и поперек план здания, в котором всего один вход, он же и выход, черной двери — нет. Они здесь, словно в западне, из которой не убежать. Это здорово нервирует.

— Пегги, я не хочу об этом говорить. Что тебе непонятно? — возвращает его в действительность раздраженный голос Лоррейн. — И я не думаю, что ты знаешь, о чем говоришь. И у тебя нет никакого права меня осуждать!

— Я не осуждаю тебя, Жизель, — голос Картер терпелив, но выражение лица кажется раздосадованным.

Баки отмечает ее украдкой брошенный в сторону Стива какой-то разочарованный взгляд.

О.

Видимо, поведение Стива на этом свидании не оправдывает ее ожидания.

Ну, пока Баки валял дурака с Лоррейн и пытался ее рассмешить, Стив и Картер вели депрессивные беседы о войне и морали, пылко обсуждали какие-то рабочие моменты. Это так… Нелепо и скучно. В общем, он ожидал от их взаимодействия большего и был слегка разочарован. Но они вроде получали удовольствие… Ну, у Баки сложилось именно такое впечатление. Но что он знает?

Возможно, Картер сейчас срывает досаду на Лоррейн, так как от Стива не имеет права что-либо требовать, тем более, не имеет права обижаться на него. И как на него вообще можно обижаться? Просто посмотри на него, Пегги. Эти его глаза и губы… А тело?.. Баки бы на ее месте просто опустился на колени перед Стивом и…

— Очнись! — Лоррейн резко встает из-за стола. — У нас с лейтенантом было соглашение. Он в порядке! Смотри!

И она указывает рукой в его сторону.

— У него явно все хорошо! Что подтверждает укус на шее!

Черт.

Рука механически тянется к шее, чтобы прикрыть или потрогать, он не уверен.

— С другой стороны, Баки, — сквозь смех говорит Лоррейн.

— О, — раздается лаконичное от Картер.

Баки, отслеживая пальцами след зубов на задней стороне шеи, старательно подавляет чувственную дрожь и желание бросить угрожающий или недоверчивый взгляд на придурка, который этот след оставил.

С какой силой Стив укусил его, что след от зубов до сих пор не зажил? Как Баки вообще умудрился пропустить это действие? У него нет ответов.

Он приподнимает уголки губ и дарит Лоррейн дружелюбную улыбку, протягивая к ней руку.

— Ты позволишь пригласить тебя на танец?

Она слегка неуверенно смотрит на него.

— Пожалуйста, — со значением говорит он. — Я думаю, агент Картер права, и мы должны обсудить то, что между нами происходит или не происходит.

Лоррейн прикусывает нижнюю губу и бросает обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону. На ее лице отражается сомнение.

И Баки теряет терпение, просто берет ее за руку и тянет в толпу.

— С удовольствием, Баки, — саркастично говорит она ему в спину, но не сопротивляется.

Короткая пауза, и начинает звучать медленная печальная мелодия.

Он становится лицом к Лоррейн, которая робко кладет руку на его плечо. Его ладонь сжимает ее, другая оказывается на ее талии и притягивает к себе.

Шаг за шагом его движения становятся все более уверенными. Правда, они дважды натыкаются на другую пару и задевают чей-то стол. Но в остальном: все вроде в порядке.

— Я, наверное, должна извиниться…

— Я в этом не заинтересован, — Баки не скрывает нетерпения, но скрывает некоторую обиду.

Его самолюбие немного задето. Точнее, самолюбие того Баки Барнса из прошлого, а он — Баки, бывший, почти раскаявшийся убийца. Его не задевают легкомыслие и непостоянство каких-то дамочек, его интересует лишь завершение миссии. Но самовнушение не работает, для его эффективности мыслям Баки не хватает хотя бы немного чувств и веры.

— Что хочет СНР? — переходит он к цели миссии.

Его подбородок слегка касается ее волос. Они приятно пахнут.

— Я не знаю, — вздыхает в его руках Лоррейн.

Он отстраняется, чтобы сосредоточить недоверчивый взгляд на ее лице. Она в ответ закатывает глаза и склоняется к его уху.

— Моя должность незначительна, Баки, — торопливо шепчет она. — Но вот, что я не знаю, но о чем догадываюсь.

Баки притягивает ее еще ближе, игнорируя, что между другими танцующими парами почти целый фут расстояния, в то время как между ним и Лоррейн едва ли насчитывается пара дюймов.

— Полковник Филлипс неожиданно сообщил мне, что отношения между агентами не возбраняются. Но видел бы ты его выражение лица! Словно он съел ни один лимон, как обычно, а несколько, — смеется она, дыханием слегка задевая место укуса. И Баки снова подавляет дрожь.

Хотя ему и нравится проявленная Стивом дерзость, но из чувства справедливости Баки просто обязан как-то ему отомстить.

Вернись к миссии, солдат!

Он прислушивается к смешливому лепету Лоррейн.

— В общем, он явно так не думал, когда говорил. И я, к собственному стыду, сначала предположила, что он делает мне завуалированное непристойное предложение. И даже секунду думала над тем, чтобы согласиться! — совсем не смущаясь, сообщает она и хихикает.

И Баки тоже посмеивается.

— Вы были бы красивой парой, — бормочет он.

— Я тоже так думаю, — самодовольно говорит она. — Но затем полковник добавил, что хотя отношения и разрешены, но долг выше чувств дружбы и любви. Я, конечно, покивала на это и забыла. А немного позже подслушала, как он говорит то же самое Пегги, добавляя, что если она от кого-то услышит что-то подозрительное, то ее долг сообщить об этом. Пегги, конечно, согласилась, уверяя, что Капитан — хороший и бла-бла-бла. Но полковник упомянул твое имя и почему-то мое. Не знаю, почему они посчитали нас парой…

— Возможно, в Лондоне нас кто-то видел, — рассеянно предполагает Баки. — Так было задание или нет?

Лоррейн пожимает плечами, и Баки на мгновение чувствует, как ее грудь касается его. И одним механическим движении он прижимает женщину к себе. Потому что перед ним женщина, и у нее женская грудь, вес которой в своих ладонях он может легко представить, как и нежность ее кожи между своих губ… А напряженные мышцы груди Стива, которые Баки может очертить руками… Они… Баки зажмуривается и трясет головой.

— Баки, — хлопает она его по плечу, смеясь.

— Извини, — неловко говорит он, отстраняя ее на приемлемое расстояние. Он прочищает горло и вспоминает, что он вообще здесь делает. — Так… Задание?

— Наверное, не было никакого задания, — устало сообщает она и кладет голову на его плечо. — Пегги упомянула, что в новогоднюю ночь здесь будут танцы и предложила пригласить тебя. И я подумала: ты красивый, я красивая, почему бы нам не сделать красивых детей…

Баки недоверчиво качает головой, но улыбается.

— И вот мы здесь.

— Да, — кивает она, задевая волосами его щеку. — Я не хотела участвовать во всех этих интригах. Но ты… А потом Джек… И он оказался милым.

— И красивым?

— Не обижайся.

— Не буду, — рассеянно говорит Баки.

Значит, Джиджи просто делала то, что, по ее мнению, от нее хотели. И видимо, Филлипс или те, кто поощрял ее и Картер, надеются на обычное желание любого мужчины произвести впечатление на женщину: будь то заслугами, внешним видом или болтливостью и хвастовством.

Нет. Он уже предполагал, что они о нем и, видимо, о Стиве не самого высокого мнения… Но теперь он это знает.

А если они не на их болтливость рассчитывают? Если им нужен их биологический материал? Кровь, сперма. Джиджи упомянула детей…

Баки чувствует подступающую со дна желудка тошноту. Она медленно поднимается, словно задевает все внутренности, чтобы осесть жгучим вкусом кислоты во рту.

Подавляя желание сплюнуть, он немного отстраняется и заглядывает Джиджи в глаза.

— Спасибо.

Она пренебрежительно или недоверчиво хмыкает.

— Нет. Серьезно, Джиджи, — он старается вложить в слова всю ту искренность, на которую сейчас способен. — Спасибо за честность.

— Пожалуйста, — царственно кивает она.

Ум Баки лихорадочно работает, перебирает варианты дальнейших действий и останавливается на временно гарантирующим безопасность от подобных посягательств.

— Я не хочу участвовать в этих интригах, как и ты, — честно говорит он. — Я хочу жить собственной жизнью после войны. Понимаешь?

Она как-то странно смотрит на него, но затем выражение дружелюбия на ее лице сменяется сочувствием и симпатией.

— Конечно, Баки. Я понимаю.

Отлично.

Он стыдливо отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Если тебя спросят обо мне, о нас… — он не договаривает, изображает неуверенность: поджимает губы, качает головой. — Забудь.

— Нет, — в ее голосе — настойчивость, в глазах — решимость. — Если я могу помочь, я помогу!

Когда она замечает его сомнения, то с какой-то неистовостью требует:

— Скажи мне.

Баки не нравится манипулировать, но его лишили и, скорее всего, еще не раз лишат выбора. Он наклоняется к ее уху и тихо говорит:

— Если спросят, не отрицай, что мы пара.

— Но Джек…

— Скажи, что мне нравится делиться.

В ответ из ее груди вырывается вздох то ли удивления, то ли отвращения, Баки не совсем уверен. Все-таки это 40-е и до сексуальной революции еще несколько десятилетий.

Джиджи отстраняется. Ее щеки окрашивает нежный румянец.

— Тебе нравится делиться, — шепчет она с затуманенными глазами. — И нравится смотреть?..

Чтобы скрыть собственное удивление, Баки усмехается и невозмутимо пожимает одним плечом.

— Да.

— Хорошо, — говорит она, все еще немного завороженная. — И тебе действительно…

— Нет.

— Хорошо…

Джиджи некоторое время молчит, и Баки начинает нервничать, но затем она открывает рот.

— Я не буду отрицать, — задумчиво говорит она и мгновенно как-то проказливо улыбается. — Так кто эта счастливица с острыми зубами?

Внезапная смена темы разговора и возникший перед глазами образ Стива с острыми зубами вызывает у Баки смех.

— Видимо, это вампир, — округляя глаза в притворном ужасе, немного зловеще говорит он.

— Сам граф Дракула! — с таким же ужасом, подыгрывая ему, шепчет Джиджи. — Все, как у Брэма Стокера: ты — добродетельная Мина, и злой вампир собирается украсть тебя у твоего жениха Джонатана Харкера.

— Моему Дракуле нет нужды красть ни меня, ни мою добродетель, — монотонно, но честно говорит Баки. — Я и так все ему отдам и последую за ним, куда бы он ни пошел.

— Это так романтично, — вздыхает она. — Я всегда думала, что Мина должна бросить жениха и бежать с вампиром.

Баки недоверчиво качает головой: женщины. Они бросят любящего жениха ради одержимого вампира, которым руководят жажда, похоть, наслаждение погоней и желание обладать. Но в итоге он просто добавит еще одну невесту в коллекцию, и романтической сказке конец.

Медленная музыка сменяется энергичным мотивом. И Баки в последнем танцевальном движении поднимает их сомкнутые руки и позволяет Джиджи вращаться вокруг своей оси один раз, второй. Она смеется, останавливается, и он, сжимая ее ладонь, кладет ее в сгиб собственного локтя, чтобы не спеша вернуться к их столику.

За которым не так весело: Картер о чем-то тихо разговаривает с журналисткой, Стив хмурится в бокал шампанского, Томпсон с расстроенным выражением лица слушает жизнерадостный треп Гейба, который замечает их возвращение и толкает того локтем. И он резко подскакивает и спешит отодвинуть стул для Джиджи.

Баки снимает пиджак, вешает его на спинку стула и присаживается рядом со Стивом.

Он игнорирует любопытные взгляды Картер и журналистки на его набор плечевых ножен, сосредоточивая все внимание на Стиве.

Который, горько улыбаясь, поднимает бокал, салютует ему и выпивает до дна. На мгновение его щеки краснеют, глаза стекленеют. Баки с открытым ртом наблюдает за этим завораживающим действием алкоголя на суперсолдата. Стив встречается с ним взглядом, и Баки захлопывает рот, затем снова открывает, чтобы сказать что-то неуместное, но на его плечо приземляется чья-то рука.

Он резко поднимает голову

Это Старк.

Конечно же, Стив, его внешний вид, мысли о нем подрывают бдительность Баки, если Старку удается так легко подкрасться к нему.

— Мой друг, как ты? — пьяно спрашивает гений, слегка наваливаясь на него.

Его неадекватное состояние задевает Баки еще больше: он не просто позволил Старку подкрасться со спины, он позволил это пьяному Старку!

— Тебе идет этот костюм, — продолжает тот, поглаживая его по груди, затем поднимает рукав висящего пиджака и хлопает им его по лицу. Баки раздраженно отмахивается, а Старк пьяно хихикает. Что за… — Тот, кто тебе его подарил обладает отличным вкусом.

— Спасибо, _Говард_. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — саркастично говорит Баки.

Он пытается выхватить у него чертов рукав, контролируя собственную силу. Ведь он, конечно, не хочет повредить пиджак, хотя Старку Баки с удовольствием навредит в любой момент жизни.

Пока этот гений глупо хихикает, а Баки вертится и ворчит, он случайно замечает странно понимающий взгляд Картер, который она переводит с него на Старка, затем на… его шею?.. Она думает, что Старк… Баки прыскает со смеху.

— Эй! Это несмешно. У меня, между прочим отличный вкус, — обиженно говорит Старк и хлопает его по плечу, чтобы, видимо, выразить так собственную обиду. Но, убирая руку, он случайно задевает чувствительное место на шее. И Баки сжимает челюсти, но все равно не удерживает дрожь. — И где ты потерял жилет?.. Эй. Что это ты?.. О. Это… _О_.

Старк нагло прослеживает пальцами следы зубов, Баки отталкивает его руку и угрожающе смотрит на него, но, конечно, тот не может промолчать.

— Не может быть… Неужели ты и…

Стив издает странный звук и заходится в кашле.

А Баки, чтобы заткнуть Старка, толкает того локтем в живот.

— Ай. Прямо в самое сердце, — гений лишь театрально кладет руку на это сердце, а затем пренебрежительно машет рукой и усмехается. — Но неважно. Все это неважно! Важно, что я выиграл пари! И теперь Локи мне должен…

До Баки доносится бормотание Гейба:

— Где-то здесь была его _няня_ , — и, судя по звуку, он отодвигает стул и встает. — Пойду, найду.

Стив продолжает кашлять, и Баки все же бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Если судить по болезненному румянцу и выступившим на глазах слезам, Стив просто подавился, скорее всего, глотком шампанского. И все уже в порядке: Картер хлопает его по спине, а после того, как он затихает, протягивает ему платок. Этот невежда в него сморкается и собирается вернуть сопливый платок обратно. Но Баки наступает ему на ногу и качает головой.

Святая Картер протягивает Стиву другой платок, и он с неловкой улыбкой благодарит ее.

— Пари с Локи? — не совсем спрашивает Баки, обращаясь к Старку. Он уже ничему не удивляется: ни пари, ни какой-то _няне_ , ни невежеству Стива. — Не думал, что у тебя есть, что ему предложить.

— Он сказал то же самое. Но это неважно! Я…

— Сэр, — это какой-то агент, за его плечом маячит Гейб. Видимо, это та самая _няня_ , о которой он говорил. — Ваша машина ждет, сэр.

— Моя… Что?.. — бормочет Старк, шатаясь, но все еще опираясь на плечо Баки. — Конечно. Да. Где мои… Дамы?..

— Уже в машине…

— О. Спасибо, Дживс.

— Я не…

— Идем, идем, Дживс. Нас ждут великие дела. И дамы.

— Конечно, сэр.

Но прежде чем уйти, Старк склоняется к Баки и как-то трезво шепчет ему в ухо:

— Забудь все, что я говорил о твоем торможении научно-технического прогресса. Этот парень… Локи — гений. Я, кажется, влюбился. Не пойми меня неправильно, ты тоже ничего, но он…

Старк мечтательно вздыхает, последний раз хлопает его плечу и удаляется. Баки наблюдает, как он, шатаясь, в сопровождении няни выходит наружу.

Со вздохом облегчения Баки откидывается на спинку стула.

За столом все еще невесело: Джиджи что-то успокаивающе шепчет Томпсону, Картер разглядывает собственные руки, Гейб и журналистка над чем-то смеются, а Стив… Он смотрит на него.

Баки не нравится застывшая на его лице нейтральная маска. Он нащупывает под скатертью руку Стива, крепко сжимает ее и кладет себе на колени. Но, видимо, Стиву недостаточно простого жеста привязанности.

Он толкает коленом колено Баки, а затем слегка скрещивает их щиколотки под столом. Баки бросает осторожный взгляд вниз, но это выглядит вполне приемлемо. Но рука Стива освобождается от цепких пальцев Баки и сдвигается выше, чтобы слишком жестко и слишком близко к чувствительным местам сжать его ногу.

Баки старается не ерзать. Он небрежно вертит за ножку бокал с шампанским. Неуверенный в том, как на глазах всех, заверить Стива, что все в порядке, он просто встречается с ним взглядом и не отводит его в сторону.

— Так, Стив, ты разрешил свои разногласия с полковником? — каким-то пустым официальным тоном спрашивает Картер.

Усилием воли Баки переводит внимание от глаз Стива, от его ресниц к такому же, как голос, пустому выражению лица Картер.

— Да, — говорит Стив.

Баки все еще чувствует его взгляд, чувствует, как его рука поднимается чуть выше по ноге. И ему приходится сползти чуть ниже по спинке стула.

Одной рукой он подносит бокал ко рту, чувствуя, как пузырьки шампанского щекочут нос, и делает большой глоток. Другой обхватывает запястье Стива, чтобы удержать его от любой глупости.

— Эм… Да. Мы устранили досадное недопонимание между нами, — небрежным тоном продолжает Стив. — Я не знал или не понял, что Баки… То есть лейтенант изъявил желание не быть со мно… Эм… Он предпочел выполнить миссию во Франции, а не… Эм. Да. Вот так.

Баки делает еще один глоток и смотрит на Стива, глаза которого устремлены на дно собственного бокала.

— Стив, осторожнее, — тихо говорит Картер, наклоняясь к нему. — Обсуждение деталей миссии в общественных местах…

— Я знаю, — перебивает он и освобождает руку из захвата Баки, чтобы опереться на нее подбородком и дуться.

— В защиту Баки: у него не было выбора, — вмешивается Гейб. — Или идти с нами, или оставить Монти и Жака. И я не сомневаюсь в их навыках, но вдвоем во Фра… Эм… Где-то там — это опасно. А Баки — снайпер. Пиф-паф, и миссия завершена.

И Гейб смеется. О, Боже, он пьян, как и смеющийся над этой глупостью Томпсон. Джиджи встречается с Баки взглядом и широко раскрывает глаза.

— Кому-то уже достаточно, — заговорщицки говорит она, а затем осторожно забирает бокал из рук Томпсона, который издает лишь грустное: «Эй!», но позволяет ей о себе позаботиться.

Журналистка что-то шепчет Картер, тем самым отвлекая ее, и Баки наклоняется к уху Стива.

— Послушай, — он пытается найти правильные слова, но внезапная близость тепла и запаха Стива немного затуманивает разум, что странно: раньше подобное его так не беспокоило.

— Я слушаю, — раздается слегка позабавленный голос Стива.

— Да, — рука Баки под столом самостоятельным решением как-то притяжательно сжимает ногу Стива, скользит выше, чтобы обнаружить его почти твердый член. — Что… Стив?..

Баки завороженно наблюдает, как ухо и шея Стива краснеют.

— Извини, — хрипло шепчет тот. — Я…

— Нет. Все в порядке, — уверяет его Баки и успокаивающе поглаживает… член. Ой.

— Баки! — почти шипит Стив.

— Извини. Извини.

Баки резко убирает руку и слегка отстраняется, чтобы удостовериться, что Стив действительно в порядке. Ну, вроде да. Правда, его лицо в этом приглушенном освещении не просто красное, а пунцовое.

Стив слегка поворачивает голову и встречается с ним не совсем сфокусированным взглядом.

Баки дерзко приподнимает и бровь, и один уголок губ. Стив прищуривается.

— Придурок.

— Да, — кивает Баки, не добавляя, что он — его придурок. Он не знает почему. Все между ними ему кажется таким хрупким и нерешенным.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать, помимо этого?.. — Стив неуверенным жестом указывает куда-то то ли на себя, то ли под стол.

Да. Миссия. Баки делает серьезное лицо.

— Послушай, — тихо говорит он, снова наклоняясь к уху Стива. — Я, как можно быстрее, выполню эту миссию, и поспешу к тебе. Вот… Таков мой план.

Баки уже и не просит Стива не делать глупости, потому что каждый раз, когда он взывает к его разуму, тот словно назло обязательно что-нибудь глупое да отчебучивает.

Возможно, он все это время делал неправильно, и вместо того, чтобы взывать к разуму, должен был взывать к чувствам?

— Как ты меня найдешь? — шепот Стива выводит Баки из задумчивости. — Даже я в целях безопасности знаю только то, _что_ должен сделать, а не когда, где… И во время миссии будет радиомолчание.

— Стив, — он слегка отстраняется и недоверчиво смотрит на него. — Я найду тебя по оставленному за твоей спиной беспорядку.

Он не добавляет, что он был Зимним Солдатом, у которого были и есть собственные методы. И сам Баки не верит в радиомолчание, особенно, там, где участвует Старк. Ведь тот на волне энтузиазма или, наоборот, печали обязательно захочет с кем-нибудь чем-нибудь поделиться. Например, с ассистентами.

Боковым зрением Баки видит, как Картер поворачивается к ним лицом. Они со Стивом слишком близко, но, прежде чем увеличить расстояние между ними, он шепчет:

— Пригласи свою даму на танец.

И небрежно откидывается на спинку стула.

Стив в ответ поджимает губы и хмурит брови, изображая непокорность.

Баки прищуривает глаза.

Вот упрямый.

Как и Картер, которая прозреет лишь тогда, когда увидит то, что происходит между ним и Стивом, собственными глазами. Но Баки не исключает такую вещь, как женская интуиция, которая работает неведомыми мужчинам путями.

Если они не будут осторожны, то Картер узнает и…

Во-первых, это навредит Стиву и его возможным отношениям с ней, что, по мнению Баки, будет не так уж плохо. Он найдет Стиву лучший вариант.

Во-вторых, если месть оскорбленной в лучших чувствах женщины страшна, то что говорить о мести агента, которая, судя по всему, сознательно или нет глубоко увязла во всех этих интригах. И хотя она лишь предположительно срывала досаду на Джиджи, но ее возмущенные слова об использовании людей отражают в некоторой степени ее мнение.

И вот Стив.

Который не совсем явно ее использует. Или что он с ней делает? Баки не понимает.

Но она тоже его использует.

Может быть, они созданы друг для друга.

— Рут, — громко говорит он, обращаясь к журналистке. — Они играют Гленна Миллера. Я люблю его музыку. Не хочешь потанцевать?

Неизящно, но как есть.

— Я не…

Но Баки уже встает и не совсем галантно, скорее, нетерпеливо протягивает руку.

Она вздыхает, словно собирается с духом, что его совсем не оскорбляет, совсем нет. Подумаешь, женщина принимает танец с ним за… Он не уверен… За прогулку с палачом?

И все-таки она резко кивает и берет его руку.

— Ладно… Джеймс.

— Баки, — поправляет он.

— Джеймс, — настаивает она.

Зануда.

И он сказал правду: он любит эту музыку и те времена, когда он неумело подражал Фреду Астеру. Сейчас он понимает, какое смехотворное зрелище он представлял своими танцевальными движениями. Хотя девушкам нравилось, Стиву тоже: он смеялся до слез. Тогда Баки обижался, но сейчас это приятное воспоминание.

Ловко маневрируя среди танцующих и смеющихся людей, он все же с болезненным любопытством оглядывается, чтобы обнаружить Картер под руку с… Гейбом?..

И Баки чувствует настоящее облегчение, переходящее в ощущение триумфа.

Но…

Серьезно, Стив?


	17. Часть 17, в которой Баки вспоминает, Стив не совсем вспоминает, но спираль раскручивается

— Джиттербаг? — слово кажется чуждым, неестественным на языке.

— Линди хоп, — отвечает она, морща нос и приподняв верхнюю губу, словно в улыбке.

Баки знал или знает движения и того, и другого танца. Хотя он не видел и не видит между ними особой разницы. Ему всегда хватало сил и грации, чтобы исполнять их, как должно, со скоростью молнии.

Он немного мстительно поднимает их сцепленные руки вверх и начинает кружить журналистку. Она врезается в танцующую пару, но это вызывает у нее смех, у него — тоже. Он притягивает ее назад, молниеносно наклоняет, чтобы снова притянуть к себе.

Шаг вперед, шаг назад.

Они расходятся в разные стороны, отдаляются друг от друга, по-прежнему держась за руки. Затем она возвращается, резко поворачивается, сначала налево, потом направо…

И он поворачивает ее к себе спиной и крутит вокруг: обхватывает за талию и, вызывая у нее писк, поднимает высоко в воздух, резко перекидывает над головой с одной стороны на другую. Она взлетает ввысь, соскальзывает по его плечу и, приземляясь на ноги, смеется. Баки впервые замечает, что она действительно красивая, особенно, с горящими глазами и пылающими щеками.

Видимо, Стив настолько прочно обосновался в его голове, что все остальные сливаются в безликую серую массу.

Музыка замедляется: подвижный и капризный ритм мелодии сменяется на что-то более грациозное.

Баки неловко останавливается со странным ощущением в области груди.

Ему нравятся танцы: быстрые движения, четкий ритм, чувство легкости, когда весь мир залит яркой палитрой. Он хочет повторить это, но со Стивом.

Кто-то с рычащим шотландским акцентом просит разрешения у журналистки на танец. Она в ответ неуверенно смотрит на Баки, словно спрашивает разрешения. После секундного недоумения он просто улыбается и кивает.

Их столик пустует. И Баки, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Стива, прокладывает путь к барной стойке.

— Баки, ты не видел Стива? — спрашивает его незаметно подкравшаяся Картер.

Во-первых, он в этом шуме не может различить ничьих шагов, что очень раздражает. Во-вторых… _Баки_?

Он вежливо улыбается и качает головой.

— Эм. Нет… _Пегги_?..

И она тоже улыбается ослепительной, но немного глупой улыбкой.

О.

Судя по этой улыбке и слегка остеклневшим глазам, Картер выпила не один бокал шампанского.

Они смотрят друг на друга, улыбаются, и все это как-то неловко, но Баки не ерзает, он — суперсолдат, бывший убийца и много кто еще. Неловкая тишина — это пустяки.

Боковым зрением он с облегчением замечает возвышающуюся над толпой знакомую растрепанную макушку.

Стив оглядывается по сторонам, и Баки предполагает, что он ищет его. Он свистит и поднимает руку. И Стив резко оборачивается, встречается с ним взглядом, улыбается и начинает проталкиваться сквозь толпу к нему, то есть к ним.

Картер, видимо, тоже замечает его: она как-то горделиво расправляет плечи и вскидывает голову.

В этот момент к ней подходит совсем молодой парень.

— Разрешите вас пригласить? — спрашивает он с густым норвежским акцентом.

Несмотря на браваду и лихой вид с вызывающе сбитым к уху беретом и блестящей гирляндой на шее, парень двумя руками как-то слишком крепко сжимает бокал, словно пытается таким образом скрыть внутреннее напряжение и нервозность.

Картер насмешливо оглядывает его с ног до головы.

— Я пропущу этот танец, — возможно, в ее намерение и не входит унизить и оскорбить его, но говорит она это снисходительным тоном с оттенком пренебрежения.

Лицо парня становится кисло-кротким, утрачивая напускное выражение легкомысленного лукавства. И Баки эта трансформация кажется до боли знакомой. Он, чувствуя горький привкус на языке, как-то агрессивно спрашивает у Картер:

— Почему?

Теперь он оказывается под прицелом ее насмешливого взгляда.

— Я жду подходящего партнера, — странным тоном говорит она, видимо, для нее вполне очевидное. Она даже немного удивленно посмеивается.

Стив замирает за ее спиной. Судя по нахмуренным бровям и чуть поджатым губам, услышанное ему то ли не нравится, то ли еще что.

И Баки, наконец, понимает, что именно в нем вызывает эту необоснованную агрессию. Или все-таки обоснованную.

Он помнит, сколько усилий требовалось тому маленькому Стиву, чтобы собрать все свое мужество и подойти завязать разговор с какой-либо женщиной. Он помнит смирившееся выражение на его лице после насмешки или грубого отказа. Стив был расстроен, но всегда оптимистичен. Он позволял Баки заверить его, что проблема не в нем, а в них.

— Мне жаль, приятель, — механически утешительно говорит он парню на норвежском языке. Также механически кивает в сторону Стива и добавляет: — Это ее подходящий партнер.

Парень оборачивается, видит мощную фигуру Стива и сглатывает, его плечи опускаются.

— Передайте леди, что я не знал.

— Передам, — Баки, все еще пребывая заложником воспоминаний, снова не по собственной воле говорит то, что обычно говорил Стиву: — Не расстраивайся. Я бы тебе в танце не отказал.

Еще он утешал Стива банальными: «Не принимай на свой счет. Вокруг полно других девушек» или «Не убивайся. Может, у нее кто-то есть».

Картер задает какой-то вопрос Стиву, который что-то рассеянно отвечает.

А Баки уже жалеет о собственных словах, потому что этот парень окидывает его оценивающим взглядом сверху вниз и, встречаясь взглядом, поднимает бровь со значением.

Его тело цепенеет. С трудом он распознает спазм животного ужаса: по перехватившему дыханию и крови, стучащей в висках, по учащенному пульсу, по стягивающим кожу мурашкам, по вспотевшим ладоням и спине. Он сглатывает и слабым голосом, незаметно оглядываясь по сторонам, шепчет:

— Я пошутил…

Парень как-то знающе усмехается, но ничего не говорит, просто уходит.

Не находя разумного объяснения реакциям собственного тела, Баки рассеянно рассматривает соблазнительно сверкающие бутылки за спиной бармена.

Его снова одолевает воспоминание, оно подкрадывается незаметно фантомной пульсирующей болью в сбитых костяшках, шумом в ушах от одновременно охвативших его гнева и страха.

_— Баки! — кричит Стив у него за спиной. — Баки, ты не можешь просто так, без причины бить людей!_

_— Без причины? — он разворачивается так резко, что оказывается почти вплотную к Стиву. Тяжело дыша, он откидывает назад упавшую на глаза челку и недоверчиво смотрит на этого придурка. — Стив, ты что, не понял?.. Он… Он принял меня за… За фею! Стив! Возможно, и тебя тоже!_

_Слово «фея» он произносит тихо, почти шипяще._

_Стив, кусая нижнюю губу, отводит на мгновение взгляд, чтобы снова посмотреть на него, но с каким-то вызовом, сдвигая брови и выдвигая вперед подбородок._

_— И что в этом плохого, Бак? — в его голосе эмоция, которую Баки не может распознать._

_Поэтому он лишь качает головой: Стив такой… Стив._

_Такой справедливый и принципиальный. Он сильный. Храбрый. И… до боли красивый…_

_С этими влажными и покрасневшими губами, приоткрытым ртом, с несоразмерным лицу носом, с яркими глазами и длиннющими ресницами, которыми не может похвастаться ни одна знакомая Баки девушка._

_«Что в этом плохо?» — мысленно передразнивает он его, а вслух говорит простое:_

_— Всё, Стив._

_И отворачивается._

В праздничную действительность его возвращает теплая рука на плече.

Баки смотрит на совершенного Стива, в котором почти ничего не изменилось с того дня.

Возможно, его драматичное, испуганное «всё» было лишь началом этой спирали между ними, когда один уходит, а другой следует. Снова и снова.

Вся их жизнь представляет собой бесконечную спираль, в которой несущественные события складываются в более масштабные, масштабные в общемировые, общемировые в космические и так от Бруклина до Камней бесконечности. И все это движение в пространстве и времени похоже на единый механизм, который выражен математической точностью и подчинен неведомым законам Вселенной.

Ведь они здесь и сейчас. Вместе. Снова.

Баки рассеянно отмечает отсутствие Картер.

— Эй, — говорит он также рассеянно, но не совсем рассеянно окидывает Стива взглядом с головы до ног и обратно. — Как тебе танцы? Ах. Подожди. Ты ведь не танцевал.

Стив на его сарказм лишь закатывает глаза.

— Я же сказал, что не умею, — он невинно улыбается, а затем склоняется к уху Баки, задевая носом щеку, а подбородком плечо, и шепчет: — Почему бы тебе не показать мне пару движений?

Баки и от предложения, и от дыхания, касающегося кожи, пробирает дрожь. Он на мгновение зажмуривает глаза и сжимает челюсти.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — после вынужденной паузы невозмутимо спрашивает он.

Стив отстраняется, опускает руку в карман и что-то оттуда достает.

Баки тупо смотрит на дверную ручку в его ладони.

— Подсобка, — объясняет Стив.

Ах.

С Баки явно что-то не так. Почему от вида простой дверной ручки у него перехватывает дыхание, закипает кровь в жилах, нарастают возбуждение и желание.

Жаждущий и нуждающийся Стив делает с его мозгом странные вещи, заражая бесстыдством и глупостью.

Видимо, в 16 лет его лучший друг тайно освоил навык извращать все представления Баки о человеческой привлекательности: от безмерной глупости до очаровательного вида искаженной сколиозом спины. Даже смех с громоподобным фырканьем и хрюканьем он считает милейшим звуком и просто музыкой для ушей.

Баки как есть сумасшедший.

Он запрокидывает голову и встречается взглядом с этим стихийным бедствием. Лицо которого просто лучится самодовольством. Баки хочет закатить глаза, но не хочет возвращать Стива в действительность, особенно, в ту, где он сказал: «Всё». Он хочет стереть этот момент из памяти, момент, когда, возможно, он начал закручивать спираль между ними.

Пора ее раскрутить.

— Хорошо, — говорит он хрипло и прочищает горло, затем усмехается и подмигивает. — Идем отсюда, Ромео.

Стив ярко улыбается, окидывает его взглядом, разворачивается и уходит. И, между прочим, он очень красиво уходит.

Баки некоторое время стоит, изучает вид его задницы. Ну, это хорошая задница, она предназначена для изучения. Глубокого изучения.

Что?.. Какое еще глубокое изучение?

Он невольно поджимает собственные ягодицы.

Воображение издевательски подкидывает ему одну извращенную картинку за другой. Мужской секс — очень странный секс и… очень находчивый?..

Баки немного нервно оглядывается по сторонам, параноидально ожидая, что кто-то распознает его мысли и намерения по выражению лица.

— Сэр, что желаете? — ленивый голос бармена слегка утихомиривает зарождающуюся панику.

— Простите, — на выдохе говорит Баки и, рассеянно приглаживая волосы и одергивая воротник рубашки, отстраняется от стойки. — У вас этого нет.

Под тревожные ритмы музыки и острое чувство опасности он следует за Стивом.

Контролируя силу, он с трудом пробирается сквозь танцующих и смеющихся людей. Среди них он замечает пристально осматривающую толпу Картер. Она словно кого-то ищет, и Баки испытывает не совсем внезапное чувство стыда. Но не настолько сильное, чтобы не идти за Стивом.

Согласно плану, в здании несколько подсобок. Но там, куда направляется Стив, она одна.

Музыка, гул голосов приглушаются, когда Баки закрывает дверь и оказывается в коридоре, где стоят несколько мужчин и женщин.

Сквозь густой сигаретный дым, он видит прислонившегося к стене Стива. Есть что-то сиротливое в его поникшей фигуре.

Он поднимает голову и встречается с Баки взглядом.

Они некоторое время смотрят друг на друга.

Раздается скрип, смех.

— Ой, — это какая-то девушка, за которой следует другая. Они выходят из уборной напротив.

Баки улыбается и галантно открывает им дверь в общий зал, впуская звуки вкрадчивой мелодии, смешанные с шумом возбужденной толпы. Они переглядываются, краснеют и хихикают, но все же выходят.

Когда дверь за ними закрывается, он снова переводит внимание на Стива, который медленно отстраняется от стены и неспешно, вразвалочку идет дальше по коридору. Баки следует, чтобы свернуть за один поворот, второй и войти в приглашающе открытую Стивом дверь.

Первое, что он улавливает, — никакого движения, отсутствие запаха и звук дребезжания старого холодильника. Во всем чувствуется атмосфера легкой стерильности. В помещении стоят какие-то резервуары и множество пустых и герметичных емкостей с гелием. Баки предполагает, что их использовали или еще будут использовать для надувания воздушных шаров.

И второй раз менее чем за полчаса, ледяным дыханием совершенно другого мира ужас проникает под его кожу.

В помещении резко падает температура.

Он слышит, как за его спиной Стив закрывает дверь и делает шаг к нему. Его руки властно обхватывают Баки за бедра и прижимают к себе.

Баки понимает, что задерживает дыхание, и принудительно заставляет себя дышать, жадно хватать ртом воздух. И при каждом выдохе изо рта вырывается облачко пара.

Так не должно быть. Это неправильно.

Он зябко поправляет воротник и оборачивается. Силуэт Стива, подсвеченный слабым светом, кажется таким большим и подавляющим.

Холод быстро скользит по коже, покрывая ее мурашками, пробирается под одежду, сковывает грудь.

— Баки, — говорит Стив, касаясь носом его щеки, оставляя трепетный поцелуй. Его руки не настолько трепетны, они просто сжимают его задницу и притягивают ближе.

Ощущая жар его тела, слыша лишь биение его сердца, Баки прижимается к Стиву, запускает онемевшие от холода пальцы в его волосы.

Ищущими губами Стив нащупывает его шею, сменяя легкие поцелуи на более существенные с языком и зубами.

— Ты видел этот укус, — бормочет Баки и с силой натягивает его волосы, словно в наказание. Стив дрожит под его руками. — Ты видел и хотел, чтобы другие тоже видели.

С каждым новым словом у него изо рта продолжает вырываться клубами белый пар.

— Возможно, — говорит Стив ему в кожу.

Баки закрывает глаза, чувствуя как его лицо покалывает. Открывает и сквозь иней, осевший на ресницах, видит бегущие вычурные узоры и трещины на стекле.

Он в запечатанной криокамере.

Это невозможно.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет…

— Баки?.. Баки, ты дрожишь…

Он знает, что это галлюцинация. Очень реалистичная галлюцинация. Его разум требует действий, но страх пытается парализовать.

— Я не хочу, — он с силой сжимает плечи Стива, неуверенный то ли оттолкнуть его, то ли притянуть еще ближе.

Воздух становится густым и плотным. Им невозможно дышать.

— Черт, Стив. Не позволяй им, Стив.

— Баки?

Горячие пальцы Стива на его холодном лице заземляют, но не разрушают видение.

— Ты плачешь, — каким-то дрожащим голосом говорит Стив. — Прости. Прости. Это я?..

— Я должен выйти отсюда, — бормочет Баки, его окружение продолжает неестественно перестраиваться, трансформироваться. — Пожалуйста. Выпустите меня.

Дверь криокамеры с шипением открывается, и кто-то чуть ли не тащит его на себе.

Баки беспомощно озирается по сторонам и, возвращаясь к действительности, выдыхает то ли с облегчением, то ли с разочарованием.

Это не объект Гидры, вокруг нет ученых, играющих в игры с его мозгом.

Он сползает по стене на пол. Утыкается лбом в колени, зажмуривается.

— О, Боже, — бормочет он.

Стив видел весь этот беспорядок. Стив видел, насколько он слаб и сломан.

Баки поднимает голову, чтобы опасливо посмотреть на него сквозь упавшую на глаза прядь волос.

Стив стоит перед ним на коленях. Его лицо бледное, словно окаменевшее.

— Прости, — Баки отводит взгляд: ему так стыдно.

— Нет. Тебе не за что извиняться, — решительным тоном говорит Стив, но слабый голос выдает его испуг и волнение. — Прости. Я бы никогда, если бы знал…

— Это не ты, — пытается объяснить Баки. — Это…

Он прикусывает язык и прячет лицо в руках. Что он скажет? Что помнит Стив? Баки все еще не хочет рассказывать печальную историю его жизни, особенно, сейчас.

— Я, кажется, знаю, — как-то тихо и неуверенно говорит Стив.

Баки чувствует нежные пальцы, перебирающие его волосы, и слегка расслабляется от этой простой ласки.

— Я знаю, — теперь его голос более уверенный. — Баки, посмотри на меня.

Нет.

Рука Стива скользит от волос к шее и настойчиво сжимает.

— Пожалуйста.

Баки прерывисто вздыхает, вытирает глаза и нос рукавом и все же встречается взглядом с таким непривычно вежливым Стивом.

Который с жалостью смотрит на него в ответ. Ну, нет. Это просто унизительно. Баки не нужна ничья жалость.

Он закрывает глаза.

— Баки, — умоляюще говорит Стив.

И Баки открывает один глаз, а затем другой, когда обнаруживает Стива совсем близко. Тот нависает над ним, тянется к его лицу, касается пальцами его щек, скул.

— Прости. Я не должен был…

— Все в порядке, — перебивает Баки.

С похабными шутками и пьяным смехом мимо проходят несколько слегка шатающихся мужчин и женщин. Они не обращают на них внимания.

— Нет. Это не в порядке, — Стив глупо целует его в нос, в бровь, в висок, затем шепчет ему в ухо: — Но будет в порядке. Я о тебе позабочусь.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей заботе, — собственные неожиданно жестокие слова режут даже его слух, а Стива заставляют слегка отшатнуться.

Баки должен привести в порядок мысли, взять под контроль эмоции.

— Ты не должен нянчиться со мной из чувства долга, Стив, — его торопливый рот, как точка пересечения нематериального и телесного, помимо воли преобразует бесконечный поток мыслей в захлебывающиеся слова. — Я не хочу… Я не хочу, чтобы между нами снова был этот секретный договор, где один заботится, пытается загладить вину, которой, между прочим, нет, а другой позволяет. Ведь он, глупец, не знает об этом мифическом договоре. Он наивно думает, что это дружба, любовь или хотя бы альтруизм! Но это… Все не то… Видимо, 70 лет под Гидрой ничему его не научили.

Баки резко захлопывает рот и смотрит в сторону.

Ядовитые слова и намеки Локи все-таки не только проникли в его голову, но и хорошо там устроились.

— _Это_ то, что ты думаешь было между нами? Какой-то договор? — раздается недоверчивый, даже немного возмущенный голос Стива. — Что я… То, что я делал, ради тебя… Я нарушал закон, Баки… Я дрался с друзьями! Я оставил щит! И все это из чувства долга? Вины?

— Разве нет? — Баки с вызовом смотрит на него. — Я сказал, что я не стою всего этого. Но ты не слушал. И я подумал… Подумал, что… Возможно, _для тебя_ я стою…

— Так и есть, — Стив вроде бы говорит с уверенностью, но на его лице отражается сомнение. — Я не все помню. Но я помню, что ты был и есть весь мир для меня.

Баки недоверчиво смеется, отталкивает Стива и встает, нависая над ним, застывшим на коленях.

— _Мир_ , — чуть ли не выплевывает он это напыщенное слово, игнорируя как Стив обхватывает руками его ноги. — _Мир_ , который ты оставил позади. Сбежал без оглядки, исчез, чтобы забыть обо всем, как о страшном сне.

— Баки, — растерянно, слегка задыхаясь, произносит Стив его имя. — Но я… Не…

Его лицо словно преображается по мере того, как он лепечет: смутный, неопределенный образ из тайников памяти накладывается на него.

— Но я вернулся, Баки. Я знаю, что вернулся. К тебе, — слова, которые он произносит, будят призрака с отчетливым лицом, в фотографически точных чертах которого, в морщинках в уголках глаз, Баки видит физического изменившегося, постаревшего Стива.

Который иногда смотрел на него также, с мучительным напряжением на лице, открывал рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но мгновенно закрывал, слабо улыбался и все же говорил, но пустое: «Все будет в порядке, Бак».

И Баки ненавидел эту ложь.

Старый Стив никогда не говорил о собственной семье, о прошлом, словно Баки не заслуживал знать. Иногда даже казалось, что у Стива и не было никакой семьи, что он просто оставил Баки не ради Картер и возможности быть счастливым, а просто, чтобы не быть с ним, источником его несчастий, рядом. Все, что Баки хотел: это увидеть, услышать хоть что-то, получить какое-то подтверждение. Он хотел знать, что Стив был счастлив.

Баки закрывает глаза ладонью.

— Я не могу даже смотреть на тебя, — тихо говорит он, слыша, как Стив всхлипывает, чувствуя, как он утыкается лбом в его живот.

И Баки захлестывает досада, стыд за собственное истеричное поведение.

Ведешь себя как девчонка, раздается в голове голос отца.

Он трясет головой, трет лицо и смотрит на макушку Стива.

Мимо, держась за стену, проходит незнакомый мужчина. Даже в нетрезвом состоянии он странно жестикулирует и с беспокойством на лице спрашивает:

— Вам нужна помощь?

Баки вежливо улыбается и качает головой.

— Нет. Спасибо. Моему другу стало плохо. Ему нужна минутка, чтобы справиться с головокружением.

Игнорируя сомнительный взгляд незнакомца, он ждет, когда тот скроется за поворотом, затем стоит несколько мгновений, грустный и удрученный, и кладет руки на плечи Стива.

— Прости, Стив. Я… — он не совсем уверен, что должен сказать. Стив говорит, что вернулся, и Баки не совсем понимает, что именно он имеет в виду. И ему кажется, что Стив тоже, он что-то путает. — Это несправедливо обвинять тебя в том, что ты не помнишь и за что не несешь ответственности. Я все время причиняю тебе боль, создаю неудобства. Ты ничего из этого не заслужил. Ты не должен терпеть… мое поведение, сказанные мною слова и вообще не должен терпеть меня?..

Стив поднимает на него глаза, но ничего не говорит.

Баки вздыхает, прислушивается к окружению, затем перемещает ладони к лицу Стива и наклоняется.

— Неважно, что было, важно, что есть, и что будет.

Или не будет.

Проглатывая недосказанное, Баки оставляет легким касанием на губах Стива простой поцелуй. Он собирается отстраниться, но Стив прикусывает его нижнюю губу, а затем проникает языком в его рот. И Баки поворачивает голову, меняет угол, чтобы приглашающе, раскрыть губы, коснуться в ответ, почувствовать на языке вкус… вишни?..

Он отстраняется.

— Вишня?

— Вишневая шипучка, — бормочет Стив, смотря на него мутным, едва сфокусированным взглядом.

Баки хмурится, затем делает шаг назад, убирая руки Стива, нагло сжимающие его задницу.

Но внезапно атмосфера странно изменяется. Баки напрягается и встречается взглядом с таким же напряженным Стивом, который мгновенно поднимается на ноги.

Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга, в каком-то ожидании.

Но все равно мощный оглушительный взрыв, от которого на мгновение звенит в ушах, застает их врасплох.

Здание качает, словно карточный домик, по его стенам бегут трещины, а часть потолка обрушивается на пол.

Дым и каменная пыль не успевают рассеяться, а Баки уже механически протягивает руку, в которую Стив вкладывает один пистолет, пока достает из кобуры другой. Они одновременно передергивают затворы.

— Нож? — предлагает Баки, следуя за Стивом по коридору.

— Не мой стиль, — говорит тот.

— Ну, прости. Я оставил фрисби в другой сумочке.

Стив бросает в его сторону недоверчивый взгляд.

Баки с усмешкой подбрасывает нож, ловит его за рукоятку, лезвием вперед, и ловким движением, красуясь, прячет в ножны.

— Осторожнее, Баки. Не поранься пилочкой для ногтей.

Очень смешно, Стив.

Баки закатывает глаза.

Перепуганные люди, столпившиеся у двери в зал, шарахаются при виде их.

Они что-то спрашивают, но Баки прислушивается к приглушенным стонам за дверью. Звука шагов нет, поэтому он обхватывает снизу ладонью кисть другой руки, держащей пистолет, и кивает Стиву.

Который легким движением высаживает ногой дверь.

Баки движется вперед и в качестве защиты от предполагаемого выстрела падает на одно колено, вытягивая руки и обводя взглядом и дулом помещение.

Игнорируя слабо передвигающихся людей среди хаотично разбросанных сломанными куклами тел и их частей, он проверяет обстановку.

Взрыв был изнутри. Возможно, противник или противники все еще здесь.

Когда раздаются отчетливый звук спускаемого курка и тихий свист с особенным переливом, Баки направляет пистолет в сторону атакующего и делает один точный выстрел, а затем оборачивается к Стиву.

Который озадаченно рассматривает какой-то предмет в руке.

Это дротик.

— Я убью Старка, — просто говорит Баки и, перешагивая через беспорядок из мебели, дергающихся в последних судорогах, едва дышащих или мертвых тел, оставляя все позади, идет к выходу.

У Гидры всегда есть разработанное руководство, резервный план. Ведь горячность может стоить ей одной из голов, и она точно знает последствия собственных действий, не продвигается на ощупь, не верит в удачу, не надеется на лучшее.

Возможно, взрыв — отвлечение, способ выкурить наружу Капитана Америка. Хотя проще устроить пожар с намерением в суматохе захватить его.

Снаружи нерешительно топчется группа прохожих. Они тихо беседует друг с другом, неспеша помогать. Вдалеке нарастает гул мотора.

— Сэр, что случилось? Вы в порядке? — спрашивает его неизвестный.

Баки тщательно оценивает его внешний вид от легкого для такой погоды плаща до приподнятого дула спрятанного в кармане пистолета.

Для отвлечения противника он изображает на лице испуг и бросает взгляд тому за плечо. Когда он отворачивается и почти достает оружие, Баки, не церемонясь, стреляет ему в ногу. Движение пули совпадает с его расчетами: она проходит навылет, не задевая артерию.

Игнорируя крики о помощи убегающих людей, он ловкими движениями обследуют одежду, карманы, пояс брюк кряхтящего, стонущего и ругающегося сквозь зубы мужчины и обнаруживает в кармане Вальтер P38 грубой отделки и упрощенной конструкции.

Бродить на вражеской территории с пистолетом, официально принятым на вооружение вермахта? Очень, очень глупо.

Баки внимательно осматривается, прислушивается, оценивает обстановку: группа захвата должна была рассредоточиться где-то поблизости, в засаде.

Но ничего подозрительного не видно и не слышно.

Он хватает агента Гидры за шиворот и тащит, буквально волочит его тело по земле обратно, в клуб.

Стив и Гейб разбирают завалы, извлекая тела раненых или погибших.

Удивительно, что здание все еще стоит, одна из внутренних стен снесена, в другой — пролом, части потолка нет.

К нему направляется Картер шаткой, прихрамывающей походкой.

— Это один из?.. — она не договаривает, хватается за ножку перевернутого стола, чтобы, видимо, сохранить равновесие. И ее голос слишком громкий.

Баки тянется к ней, чтобы придержать за локоть, отмечая отсутствие дорожек крови из ушей. Но в остальном она словно пропитана чужой кровью. Кровь на лице, кровью забрызганы волосы, подол платья, порванные чулки.

— Ты ранена? — спрашивает он и, отбрасывая ноющее тело, передает ей пистолет.

— Вальтер? — не отвечает она на вопрос, со скептицизмом рассматривая оружие.

Баки обеспокоенно сжимает плечо Картер, и ее отсутствующий, пустой взгляд останавливается на его лице.

— Пегги? Ты в порядке? — на этот раз громче спрашивает он.

Пегги Картер должна жить, ее впереди ждет долгая счастливая жизнь.

— Я буду в порядке.

Она достает неизвестно откуда наручники. И Баки почти не удивлен: ну, взяла Картер на свидание наручники… Он ведь совершенно не знает, какие у нее сексуальные предпочтения, но он догадывается о предпочтениях Стива.

Который был бы в восторге от такого поворота.

Они точно созданы друг для друга.

Возможно, поэтому старый Стив ничего не говорил о прошлом, потому что провел жизнь прикованным к кровати.

Баки трясет головой, отгоняя глупые мысли, и возвращается в трагическую действительность.

Он озирается по сторонам: Рут, Джиджи — в порядке, Джек — не совсем.

Баки не знает, что делать. Он умеет и готов оказывать помощь, не теряя самообладания, не впадая в панику, без суеты. Он может действовать быстро, уверенно, решительно и спокойно, проявить максимальную изобретательность.

Но ему нужны руководство, инструкции, приказы… что-нибудь.

Его мышцы напрягаются, частота дыхания и сердцебиения повышаются: он готов бежать от опасности или вступить в борьбу.

Ему нужен Стив.

И Баки, механически переставляя ноги, прокладывает к нему путь.

***

Стив выносит дверь вместе с рамой, чтобы войти в номер.

Баки следует за ним, качая головой: у него в руке ключ, который он предусмотрительно, используя улыбку и доброе слово, позаимствовал у управляющего гостиницы.

Старк не вздрагивает: сидит в постели и протирает сонные глаза. Видит их, хмурится и бормочет:

— Что за…

Но проглатывает то, что собирается сказать, когда Стив кидает на его постель ружье-транквилизатор и дротик, вызывая вскрик девушки, которая выныривает из-под одеяла, а затем заныривает обратно.

Баки удивленно поднимает брови: лишь одна девушка? Как-то это…

Его мысль прерывает звук открывающейся двери, другой вскрик и шум уже захлопывающейся двери.

Две, значит. Что кажется более уместным.

— Это ты мне скажи, — требует Стив.

Баки отворачивается от его мощной фигуры, которая как-то чересчур угрожающе нависает над Старком. Он пристально осматривает номер.

Обнаженная девушка все-таки выскальзывает из постели.

Стив не обращает внимания на то, как она лихорадочно передвигается, подбирая одежду с пола, он допрашивает Старка.

Последний раз Баки видел его таким взвинченным в Сибири, когда он пытался проломить щитом грудную клетку другого Старка.

Видимо, это наследственная черта: каждый Старк обладает даром выводить Стива Роджерса из себя.

— …Но эта убогость лишена изящества… Это не моя разработка! — возмущенно кричит Старк, но затем берет это оружие и с каким-то восхищением рассматривает его.

Стив что-то рычит, выхватывает ружье из его рук и скручивает его чуть ли не в рог.

Мимо Баки пробегает девушка с охапкой одежды в руках. Она яростно стучит в дверь, за которой прячется другая.

— …Варвар! — доносится до него крик Старка, который, почти плача, хватается за голову.

Стив кажется совсем не впечатленным, он просто смотрит на него.

И Старк как-то тушуется, взъерошивает волосы.

— Ну… Может быть, это и моя разработка. Черновой вариант. Но у меня есть только схема! Больше ничего. Нет никакого прототипа. Схема и формула препарата. Всё!

Стив не верит.

— Ладно. У меня есть еще готовый реагент, — бормочет Старк и почему-то бросает опасливый взгляд на Баки.

Он хмурит брови. Чего Старк боится? Ведь Баки ничего не делает, просто стоит, молчит и, прислонившись к стене, аккуратно вычищает ножом запекшуюся кровь из-под ногтей.

— Что за реагент? — требует Стив.

— Все разработанные мной усыпляющие препараты действовали слишком медленно вне зависимости от расчета дозы, — объясняет Старк. — Тогда у меня появилась идея создать что-то вроде контрсыворотки, временно понижающей иммунитет и замедляющей регенерацию… Эм… Кэп? Как твое самочувствие?

Стив говорит, что он в порядке. Но это его ответ по умолчанию.

А Баки касается все еще незажившего укуса. За окном почти светает, прошло больше шести часов, а чертов укус все еще на его шее. Возможно, и галлюцинации — результат этой контрсыворотки, такой вот веселый побочный эффект.

В памяти не приходится долго копаться, отдельные фрагменты мозаики легко складываются в общую картину: прошлым утром Стив принес ему собственный завтрак…

Возможно, одним из фрагментов является удививший Баки вкус вишневой шипучки на языке Стива. В клубе не подавали ничего подобного.

В общем, это уже неважно, важно то, что…

— В СНР завелся крот, — озвучивает он очевидное.

— Кто? — хором спрашивают и Стив, и Старк.

Ой.

Этот термин, видимо, пока не используют.

— Спящий агент, — отвечает Баки. — Кто-то, скорее всего, из твоих ассистентов, Старк, работает на Гидру.

Гений закатывает глаза: он, конечно, и так уже это понял.

А Стив что-то бормочет о Филлипсе и спешно покидает номер через пролом, где раньше были дверь и ее рама.

Баки тупо смотрит на разбросанные ошметки штукатурки и краски вокруг выбитой двери. Стив такой…

— А ты что, не будешь читать мне нотации? Угрожать убийством? — с любопытством спрашивает Старк.

— Стив не пострадал, — небрежно пожимает он плечами. — Если бы это случилось, я бы просто тебя убил.

Старк кривится, морща лицо в скептическую гримасу. Баки немного уязвлен таким открытым сомнением в его способности убивать людей.

— Знаешь, что я чувствую, когда убиваю?

— Неужели удовольствие? — со смешком, игриво спрашивает Старк и встает с кровати.

Баки невозмутимо отворачивается, чтобы не видеть его наготу. Спасибо, не надо.

— Нет, — он качает головой, переступает через дверь, бросает на гения ничего не значащий, короткий взгляд. — Я чувствую скуку.

И следует за Стивом.

***

Они в его комнате.

Баки хмурит брови и пристально следит, как Стив убирает с его лба прядь волос, наклоняется и снимает его обувь, затем начинает расстегивать рубашку, стягивать ее с плеч.

Стив вытаскивает его руку из рукава, сжимает его пальцы, что-то бормочет под нос и достает из собственного кармана аккуратно сложенный, отделанный кружевом платок.

Со странным ощущение в груди и свербением в носу Баки наблюдает, как Стив тщательно пытается стереть с его рук чью-то кровь.

Баки игнорирует аккуратно вышитую в уголке платка монограмму из заглавных букв «м» и «к».

Сколько у Стива ее платков?

Больше не понимая, что происходит, он безропотно, даже с некоторым любопытством позволяет Стиву снять с него брюки, уложить в постель, бережно укутать одеялом, поцеловать в лоб и… уйти?

Что за черт?

Частично одетый он спокойно открывает дверь комнаты Стива.

Который на мгновение замирает в нелепой позе: одна рука в рукаве пиджака, а другой рукав пустым болтается рядом, касаясь пола.

— Баки?..

Баки в ответ закрывает дверь на щеколду и быстрыми движениями раздевается, раскидывая одежду.

Все, кто убежден, что Капитан Америка — синоним воинской дисциплины и слепого подчинения правилам, должны просто увидеть царящий беспорядок в его комнате: неприбранную постель, разбросанные вещи.

Это что, носок? Он хоть чистый?

Баки с подозрением смотрит на этот предмет, одиноко висящий из выдвинутого ящика и, игнорируя озадаченное выражение на лице Стива, запрыгивает на кровать.

Которая, между прочим, намного больше, чем его. Почему Стив это скрывал?

— Я думал, что…

— Я понял, — перебивает Баки, заворачиваясь в одеяло. — Просто больше так не делай.

«Не обращайся со мной, как с хрупким цветочком», — молча говорит он воинственно сверкающими глазами.

Стив фыркает и продолжает раздеваться.

И когда он снимает майку, а он никогда до этого не снимал майку, Баки чуть ли не подскакивает. Он открывает рот, закрывает, уверенный, что у него очень глупое выражение лица.

Потому что грудь Стива…

Если Баки до этого сомневался в гениальности Эрскина, то сейчас — никаких сомнений нет: Эрскин — гений.

Нет. Баки, конечно, не раз видел грудь Стива, и обнаженным Стива он видел много раз. Но никогда не _видел_ , не позволял себе таким неплатоническим образом смотреть, любоваться. Стив ведь его лучший друг.

И этот _друг_ , как-то самодовольно улыбаясь, гасит свет и забирается в постель. Баки мгновенно оборачивает руки вокруг него, прижимается щекой и ухом к сердцу, вздрагивающему, сбивающемуся с ритма. Он поднимает голову, утыкаясь подбородком в грудь, чтобы посмотреть вверх, на Стива.

Который как-то мечтательно улыбается.

Баки в ответ усмехается, а затем прижимается губами к его груди.

— Я твой почитатель, — бормочет он, целуя, проводя губами по коже, покрывающейся мурашками, касаясь языком и зубами одного соска, другого.

Он чувствует, как Стив вздыхает, обнимает его, притягивает ближе, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

— И твой тоже, — на этот раз Баки обращается к сердцу. — Тебя я люблю больше всего.

— Что? — голос Стива растерянный, задыхающийся.

— Молчи, — Баки снова прижимается щекой и ухом к его груди. — Не мешай переживать религиозный опыт.

В ответ его грудь трясется от смеха.

— Придурок, — говорит Стив, оставляя поцелуй на его макушке.

— Твой придурок.

— Да.

Баки закрывает глаза.

— Эм… Баки?.. А мы будем что-то делать?

— Со Старком? — бормочет он, не скрывая скептицизма.

Стив что, предлагает убить Старка?

— Что?.. Нет. Я ничего не хочу делать со Старком, — как-то испуганно говорит Стив. — А ты что, хочешь?.. Ой… Я имею в виду, ты и я в одной постели… Почти голые… Ну и…

О.

Баки понимает желание Стива расслабиться, найти утешение в близости, смыть моральную исчерпанность, вызванную событиями этой ночи.

Лучше заниматься любовью, а не войной, так вроде говорят?

— Да, Стив, — Баки снова целует его грудь, скользит губами к шее, покусывает подбородок и возвращается обратно, чтобы прижаться к сердцу, зевнуть. — Дай мне минутку. И мы будем делать все, что ты захочешь.

— Хорошо.

Баки закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон.


	18. Часть 18, в которой Локи играет роль Купидона и не только

— О, Боже!

— Да, это я.

Баки отталкивает от себя склонившегося над ним Локи.

— Что ты… — почти спрашивает он, но не удерживает особенно долгий зевок, трет глаза, затем бросает недоверчивый взгляд на этого типа. — Ты смотрел, как я сплю?

Ответом Локи служит небрежное пожатие плеч. Он критически рассматривает скупую обстановку конспиративной квартиры и как-то осуждающе качает головой.

— Значит, твоя точка зрения заключается в том, что время постоянно и непоколебимо, будущее предопределено, а исторический ход событий невозможно изменить, — негромким, разговорным тоном Локи говорит слишком сложные вещи, которые достигают не совсем проснувшихся ушей Баки в виде бессмысленного набора слов и звуков.

— Нет, — не вникая, просто из чувства противоречия не соглашается он.

Баки лениво садится, свешивает ноги с кровати, с подозрением косится на незваного гостя, а затем вспоминает.

Перед отправкой на миссию он попросил Старка передать их _общему другу_ сообщение. Гений теперь уверен, что Баки и Локи общаются на особом, закодированном языке: «Что значит _история неизменчива_ , Барнс? Я должен знать больше!»

— Что это? — Локи как-то брезгливо кончиками пальцев поднимает со стола мелко исписанный лист бумаги и щурит глаза. — _Твои глаза — океан, в котором я тону, твой рот — лепестки красной розы, которые я хочу сорвать губами, твой…_

Баки драматично запрокидывает голову и стонет.

— Нет! Пожалуйста. Нет.

Достаточно того, что у него шла кровь из глаз при чтении этих творений, он хочет сохранить целыми хотя бы уши.

— Что ты делаешь с письмами, адресованными Символу нации? — спрашивает Локи, перебирая лежащие на столе бумаги.

Баки из вредности не отвечает.

Сегодня у него важная встреча, после которой он надеется завершить миссию.

Два месяца во Франции. Два месяца без Стива.

Он, громко топая, идет в смежное помещение, которое выполняет функцию ванной комнаты, чтобы также громко хлопнуть дверью.

— Что случилось? — сквозь тонкую стену доносится взволнованный голос Жака. — Я слышал голоса.

— Это вызывает беспокойство, — меланхоличным тоном отвечает Монти. — Что говорит доктор?

В ответ Жак благоразумно или обиженно молчит.

Баки бросает на себя придирчивый взгляд в зеркало.

Благодаря фотографии в пропагандистской статье его теперь легко распознать с щетиной или бородой. И чтобы скрыть от случайных или неслучайных людей собственную личность и убийственные намерения, он должен отвлекающе светить детским лицом.

— Все в порядке, Джеймс?

— Все в порядке, Джеймс, — отзывается Баки, обращаясь к стене.

Жак, громко ворча, высказывает нелицеприятное мнение о Джеймсах в этой команде.

А Баки закатывает глаза.

Когда он после утренних процедур возвращается в комнату, потирая гладко выбритый подбородок, то обнаруживает Локи, вглядывающегося в листок бумаги, чем-то, похоже, заинтересовавший его.

— Ты отвечаешь на письма _его_ поклонниц, — говорит он, не поднимая на Баки глаз. — Зачем?

Раньше письма в адрес Капитана Америка направлялись в Вашингтон, затем — в один из филиалов СНР, чтобы по какой-то иронии или чьему-то замыслу оказаться на столе Картер и… волшебным образом исчезнуть.

Но теперь у Баки договор с Джиджи: он ей — американские нейлоновые чулки и парфюм с говорящим названием «Табу», а она ему — эти письма. Он не знает, как Джиджи решила этот вопрос с Картер, но вот он — отвечает на письма сумасшедших поклонниц Капитана Америка.

— Я ищу хорошую жену, — говорит Баки, затем, понимая, _как_ это звучит, поспешно добавляет: — Стиву.

— Зачем?

Баки хмурится.

— Стив хочет семью, — объясняет он очевидное.

Теперь Локи хмурится.

— Это он тебе сказал?

— Ну. Нет, — признается Баки тщательно контролируемым голосом.

Ему немного неловко. «Я прочитал это в газете», — внезапно звучит не очень умно.

Все. Решено. Он проведет объективное расследование, которое начнет с опроса Стива: разведует интересы того не напрямую, а обходным, окольным путем.

— Выписка из засекреченного протокола допроса свидетеля.

Баки бросает непонимающий взгляд на Локи, устремившего взор в какую-то точку за его плечом.

— Агент Картер, — говорит Локи серьезным тоном с обеспокоенным выражением лица. — Я должен просить вас подумать над создавшимся положением. Ваши первичные показания не подтверждаются материалами дела. Если они ложны, еще не поздно все поправить.

Что?

— Капитан Роджерс — признанный стратег и тактик военного искусства, — продолжает Локи. — В минуту смертельной опасности у него должна была резко повыситься психическая и физическая активность. В борьбе за жизнь, как вам должно быть известно, у людей исчезает чувство страха, они активно, в мгновение ока, решают самые сложные задачи и, как правило, выбирают самый правильный путь.

Фигура Локи трансформируется в поникшую, ссутуленную Картер, которая поднимает на Баки заплаканные глаза, вытирает их изящным кружевным платком и расправляет плечи.

— Это был его выбор, — ее голос решителен, но губы дрожат.

Не совсем уверенный в том, что происходит, Баки механически опускается на стоящий рядом стул.

Перед ним снова Локи, который окидывает его скептическим взглядом сверху вниз.

— Да. Я слышал запись. И я слышал, как вы приняли решение не вмешиваться. Так скажите, является ли его гибель результатом вашей полной некомпетенции? — произносит он нравоучительным тоном, словно отчитывает ребенка. — Трагическая случайность или умышленное преступление — это все равно убийство.

Локи театральным жестом швыряет в сторону Баки какие-то бумаги с чертежами и схемами, которые, не долетая до него и до пола, растворяются в воздухе.

— По общей компоновке бомбардировщик «Валькирия» не был снабжен спасательными парашютами, но помимо восьми истребителей-паразитов с ядерным оружием, он содержал два палубных истребителя, оснащенных посадочными крюками и узлами крепления катапульты.

После преображения в Картер он или все-таки она некоторое время молчит, затем отвечает:

— Я этого не знала.

— Капитан Роджерс знал, — с какой-то фанатичной верой говорит Локи. — А если не знал, он всегда мог просто… Просто выпрыгнуть! Я уверен, что, будучи суперсолдатом, он пережил бы падение. Неужели вы не думали об этом?

— Вы не понимаете…

— Так объясните!

— Можно подумать, что помочь самоубийце не сложнее, чем… чем…

Ее голос, руки дрожат.

Баки вздрагивает, когда Локи делает резкий поворот и, по-военному чеканя шаг, подходит к нему.

— У комиссии нет оснований считать его действия актом самоубийства, — возмущенно говорит он. — Он был героем и до того, как спас от гибели миллионы людей и значительно приблизил конец войны. Дома его ждала всеобщая любовь, признание, слава и, если наши сведения верны, его ждали вы.

— Вы ничего не понимаете! Он не хотел жить…

— Почему?

И снова — Картер. Она нависает над Баки, затем делает шаг назад, опускает глаза вниз и тихо говорит:

— Его друг… Он погиб.

— Вы имеете в виду сержанта Барнса?

— Да.

— Это… На что вы намекаете?..

— Нет. Я…

Картер выглядит неуверенной, но она снова трансформируется в такого же неуверенного Локи.

— Со всем уважением, агент, но… У вас есть доказательства?

Баки моргает, и перед ним снова стоит Картер.

Которая поднимает на него глаза. Выражение неуверенности на ее лице сменяется маской напускной непроницаемости. Она отрицательно качает головой.

Лжет, думает он.

Ее фигура мерцает и растворяется в потоках золотого сияния.

За спиной Баки раздаются одинокие, ленивые хлопки.

Он механически поворачивает голову в направлении звука.

Локи стоит, прислонившись к стене, аплодирует собственному представлению.

— К делу были прикреплены безоговорочные доказательства: толстая папка с альбомами и отдельными листами с рисунками, — говорит он.

— Что _это_? — на одном дыхании спрашивает Баки, внезапно чувствуя жуткую усталость: больше всего он хочет вернуться в постель, свернуться калачиком, с головой накрыться одеялом и навсегда остаться в такой позе.

Невыполненная миссия, присутствие Локи, эта явочная квартира — все кажется далеким, блеклым, приглушенным.

Перед глазами начинают мельтешить маленькие черные мошки: все быстрее и быстрее. В ушах нарастает шум, рокочущий, шипящий.

— По твоей теории: это будущее, — Локи складывает руки за спиной, делает шаг вперед, едва заметно пожимая плечами. — Ведь _история неизменчива_.

Он встречается с Баки взглядом, на мгновение улыбается бритвенно-острой улыбкой, затем хмурит брови и серьезно кивает.

— Но ты прав. Стив Роджерс определенно хочет семью, жену, детей, дом в пригороде.

Баки ощущает призрачную боль в груди, и он невольно подносит к ней руки. С некоторым ужасом он наблюдает, как неподвижные стены квартиры начинают на него надвигаться, а потолок обваливаться.

— Он хочет приходить домой с работы и говорить: «Дорогая, я дома!», чтобы красивая Пегги Картер в фартуке с кружевными оборками встречала его поцелуем в щеку, оставляла красный след помады на щеке, спрашивала, как прошел день…

— Достаточно, — слабо говорит Баки.

Шум продолжает нарастать тысячами одновременно звенящих голосов: одни кричат, другие шепчут.

— …Его _лучший друг_ , с которым он был неразлучен, как на школьном дворе, так и на поле боя, трагично погибает, и Стив Роджерс не сдается, он использует свой шанс на идеальную, даже образцовую жизнь, он совсем не топит его в океане…

_— Я не буду с тобой драться. Ты — мой друг._

_— Ты — моя миссия._

_— Так закончи ее._

Хаос из мыслей разрывает голову Баки на части: убеждения, сомнения, воспоминания сталкиваются друг с другом, спорят, затмевают разум.

_— Я могу это делать весь день._

Он чувствует, что проваливается в бездну, в темное бесконечное пространство, заполненное этими голосами.

_Стив обнимает его, отстраняется, прячет глаза, говорит:_

_— Все будет в порядке, Бак._

— Нет. Нет, — качает он головой. — Стоп.

Баки словно видит себя со стороны: бледное потное лицо, с яркими точками на щеках и сумасшедшим взглядом.

— …Живая легенда и символ мужества — самоубийца.

_— Я с тобой до самого конца._

— Заткнись! — кричит он.

Шум в ушах вытесняется собственным громким дыханием.

И Баки возвращается к действительности, где он почти задыхается, дрожит — и все это лицом к лицу с Локи.

Который невозмутим.

Баки несколько раз моргает и делает шаг назад, затем еще один и еще.

— Хорошо, — рассеянно говорит он, взъерошивает волосы, на шатких ногах подходит к столу, с которого берет дневник и, устремив глаза в ничем не интересный пол, как можно более небрежным жестом протягивает его Локи. — Вот. Хроника военных событий. Сравни, проанализируй или что вы там, умники, обычно делаете.

— Благодарю.

Баки сжимает в кулак опустевшую ладонь, прислушивается к уходящим шагам. Боковым зрением он улавливает, как Локи на мгновение останавливается, словно колеблется, но затем все же выходит, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.

— Удачи с дешифрованием, — бормочет Баки.

Некоторое время он стоит безвольно с поникшей головой, затем механически подходит к постели и медленно заползает в нее, чтобы уткнуться лицом в подушку.

Стив не может быть самоубийцей. Это… Это просто невозможно!

Локи вполне может лгать и лишь ради развлечения разыгрывать представления. Он не может знать _таких_ подробностей! Но если он знает, если это правда, то… Картер тогда вполне могла искать оправдания собственной глупости.

Или это Баки сейчас ищет оправдания.

Он вздыхает и глубже зарывается лицом в подушку.

Ему нужно завершить миссию и найти Стива.

***

В приглушенном режиме с руками в карманах и на пустой желудок он прогуливается по ночному городу мимо одного здания, другого, с подоконника верхнего этажа которого свисает большое красное знамя со свастикой.

Но его цель напротив, где парят красные мельничные крылья, где горят яркие огни в окнах, подсвечивая стены соседних зданий, где девушки с поднятыми вверх ногами в движении канкан смотрят на него с пестрых афиш, зазывая непристойными позами на варьете.

Он движется между столиками и кабинками, сквозь дым, шум и витающие в воздухе смешанные запахи пота и парфюма.

Участники Движения Сопротивления и агенты международных спецслужб специально или нет препятствуют выполнению, на первый взгляд, простой миссии: всего лишь убить генерал-фельдмаршала.

Пришел, увидел, убил. Что может быть проще?

Но они все усложняют. По остаточным воспоминаниям, у Баки было меньше трудностей в организации убийства президента во время Холодной войны.

Но здесь каждый имеет собственную повестку дня…

Говорят, что терпение — основной рабочий инструмент снайпера, что удача сопутствует тем, кто умеет ждать.

Но одно дело — ждать удобного момента, чтобы поразить одним выстрелом, а другое — вот это вот все: психологические игры, политические интриги, пропаганда и информационная война.

В общем, Баки решился выйти на одного агента Гидры, затем — на другого…

И вот он здесь — в Мулен Руж: идет на встречу с каким-то французским националистом, поддерживающим и оккупационный, и режим Виши. Баки не совсем уверен, как этот тип ему поможет.

— Простите, вы — Джон Уик?

Баки оборачивается, окидывает взглядом официанта в засаленном алом фартуке и кивает.

— Вас ожидают. Пройдемте.

Факт того, что его знают в лицо, немного беспокоит.

Официант жестом указывает на столик в отдельной боковой кабинке, видимо, для избранных.

Прежде чем сесть, Баки оценивает обстановку вокруг. Поблизости сидят не совсем трезвые офицеры, руки которых украшают повязки со свастикой. Они наслаждаются полуобнаженными танцовщицами со смутно знакомыми ему лицами.

Он помнит некоторых из них по тайным встречам участников Движения Сопротивления.

За столиком, к которому его привели, сидит лощеный тип в костюме, которому официант чуть ли не отвешивает поклон.

Баки лениво садится без приветствий и прочих излишеств этикета.

Француз, с которым у него как бы встреча, не реагирует на его присутствие, уделяя все внимание танцовщицам. Одна из них мгновенно пристраивается сбоку от Баки. Но его больше интересует… еда.

Хорошая еда, между прочим, которая считается большой роскошью для простого жителя Франции. На столе даже есть мясные блюда, которые в любых подобных заведениях если и подают, то лишь в определенные дни.

Танцовщица закидывает руку и ногу на него, теснее прижимается, отвлекая Баки от созерцания мяса и размышлений: есть или не есть?

Его тело в любое другое время среагировало бы на подобную близость, но, помимо утреннего эмоционального срыва, у Баки за эти два месяца возникли некоторые сложности в интимном плане… Без Стива, но с тонкими стенами и чуткими ушами Жака и Монти вместо уединенности, он не может завершить начатое — кончить.

Это просто… ужасно? После каждой неудачной попытки он чуть ли не плачет.

В общем, сейчас все, что он чувствует от навязчивого тепла чужого тела, — это раздражение.

Официант с подчеркнутой значимостью наливает вино в его бокал.

Баки крутит этот бокал, подносит к носу, нюхает и протягивает прилипшей к нему девушке, выглядящей наигранно обиженной.

— Не пью на работе, — говорит она и демонстративно отворачивается.

Он равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Я на работе тоже: не пью и… не развлекаюсь.

И она, к его удачи, понимает намек встает и возвращается к своему… клиенту? Как вообще такие вещи работают в 40-х? Баки ни разу не был в борделе. Это ведь бордель, верно?

— Значит, слухи о вас верны, — неожиданно говорит француз, и Баки, все еще пребывающий в размышлениях о судьбах борделей, встречается с ним взглядом. — Непоколебимые в своем упорстве педанты, чрезмерно приверженные каким-то странным идеалам.

Не только эти слова, но и пребывание в шкуре агента Гидры вызывают у Баки неприятное стягивание в животе, словно этот тип выворачивает его внутренности наизнанку.

Он, старательно сохраняя невозмутимость, просто выжидающе смотрит на француза.

Который закатывает глаза и обращается к девушке, сидящей на его коленях:

— Они еще и скучные.

 _Эти_ разговоры скучные, думает Баки.

— И еще одна странность: все агенты вашей организации, ведущие деятельность на территории Парижа, внезапно исчезли, — говорит он, изучая Баки внимательными и совершенно трезвыми глазами.

— Переназначены на другие участки, — невозмутимо пожимает плечами он.

— Я так не думаю. Я думаю, вы здесь, чтобы очистить ряды, уничтожить предателей.

Просто замечательно. Пусть этот умник сам все додумает и придумает для Баки правдоподобную легенду.

— Без комментариев, — говорит он.

— Я думаю, фюрер принял решение о внесудебной расправе. Его оппонент популярен, а официальное судебное преследование вызовет общественный резонанс.

Ну, и продолжай так думать, умник, треплющий языком с танцовщицами на коленях. Вся эта затея обернется тем, что эти девушки сольют кому-то информацию, и Баки с Жаком и Монти будут вынуждены покинуть Париж.

Хорошая работа, Барнс.

— Без комментариев, — снова говорит он.

— Каково твое настоящее имя?

Баки откидывается на спинку сиденья и вздыхает.

Эта встреча бесполезна. Он должен уйти, а затем проследить за этим типом и допросить в других условиях и при других обстоятельствах.

— Зимний Солдат, — раздается сверху голос Локи.

Отлично. Только его здесь и не хватает.

— Это имя хуже Джона Уика, — комментирует француз.

Баки не помнит, в каком году вышел этот фильм, но надеется, что позже 2012-го. Он не хочет, чтобы Локи подловил его на использовании имен вымышленных персонажей. Это было бы неловким: Баки — профессионал, а не поклонник кого-либо.

— Я прочитал твои заметки, — говорит Локи. — И хочу провести эксперимент.

Баки берет бокал вина, от которого ранее отказался, и почти подносит его к губам, но затем отставляет его.

— Хорошо, — кивает он, не совсем понимая, с какой целью Локи сообщает ему о собственных планах.

— Интересующий тебя человек в одном из номеров. _Здесь._

Баки бросает убийственный взгляд на француза, который все это время морочил ему голову, и решительно встает, одергивая пиджак.

Глаза этого типа расширяются то ли от страха, то ли от удивления.

— Эй, месье Уик, не нужно так горячиться, — шепчет он, боязливо озираясь вокруг. — Мне лично немцы ничего не сделали. Даже наоборот. И с Роммелем можно работать! А с Гитлером… Он…

Баки, отказываясь слушать этот треп, поворачивается к Локи.

— Веди, — говорит он.

— Подождите, подождите. Я сейчас уйду, и делайте что хотите. Но одумайтесь! — доносится слегка истеричный голос француза. Судя по звукам и недовольным женским голосам, он поспешно собирается. — Или это личное? Он вам что-то сделал?

И Баки просто не удерживается.

— Он убил мою собаку.

Если Локи и удивляется его странным словам и довольной улыбке, он никак это не комментирует.

***

Баки движется в глубь коридора, считая двери.

Он совсем не восхищен, когда в руках Локи театральным жестом материализуются ножи. Никакого восхищения. Ни капельки. Нет.

В ответ, красуясь, Баки снимает и бросает на пол пиджак, чтобы молниеносным движением извлечь из ножен собственное оружие. Он подбрасывает его, ловит, все это время не отводя взгляд от Локи.

Тот поднимает бровь, улыбается, затем встряхивает кистями. И теперь между пальцев, словно веер, у него четыре ножа.

Баки поднимает руку для броска. В одно короткое движение кисти нож возвращается обратно в ножны. Левая рука выхватывает второй нож, подбрасывает в воздух, пока правая извлекает третий, и так один раз, второй: ножи сменяют друг друга. Он чувствует себя жонглером в цирке. Но Локи наблюдает с любопытством, оценивающе, затем закатывает глаза и кивает в сторону двери.

Никакой грубой силы: он взмахивает рукой и дверная ручка исчезает. Локи усмехается и толкает дверь.

Которая не открывается.

Баки одними губами говорит: «Щеколда», и оттесняет Локи в сторону. Некоторое время думает, затем мысленно пожимает плечами и, как Стив, выбивает дверь плечом.

Боковым зрением он видит, как Локи качает головой, следуя за ним внутрь.

Они игнорируют женский вскрик и возмущенную немецкую речь. Воздух словно звенит от напряжения. Баки со странным ощущением в груди подходит к Роммелю спереди, чтобы без слов перерезать горло, пока Локи сзади вонзает тому лезвия в спину…

Баки не будет скрывать: работать в команде, не отягощенной моралью и этикой, ему нравится. Нет. Стив тоже способен вот так убивать, не предаваясь сомнениям и рефлексиям: он — солдат. Но… Баки по-детски перед ним стыдно.

Возвращаясь в действительность, он понимает, что немного усмехается. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он неловко прокашливается: его не должно очаровывать убийство, завершение миссии или вообще происходящее здесь. Это не совсем нормально. Он просто выполняет работу. Он — профессионал.

— Этот эксперимент ничего не доказывает, — говорит Баки, бездумно пиная мертвое тело под ногами и не обращая внимания на плачущую в углу проститутку. — Я убил Золу и Шмидта. Возможно, эти жизни несущественны для истории.

Затем он вспоминает действия Золы в будущем и добавляет:

— Несущественны в _этой_ вселенной.

Локи в ответ цокает языком и, качая головой, открывает рот, затем резко закрывает и встает в боевую стойку, устремляя взор поверх плеча Баки.

— Несущественны _для баланса_ этой вселенной.

Всем корпусом, осторожно Баки поворачивается, готовый к обороне.

Перед ними стоит то ли мужчина, то ли женщина в желтом балахоне и низко надвинутом капюшоне.

Баки бросает подозрительный взгляд в сторону Локи, от которого исходит напряжением. Его тело чуть ли не вибрирует, но лицо сохраняет невозмутимое выражение, даже немного скучающее. Но в жесткой линии его плеч, в видимых морщинах в уголках его глаз Баки отмечает некоторую взволнованность.

— Приятно вновь с вами встретиться, Древняя, — говорит он.

Женщина все-таки.

И Баки что-то вспоминает, что-то связанное с этим именем или титулом. Он мысленно переносится в определенный момент прошлого или будущего, где видит, слышит, как Халк сдвигает очки, трет переносицу, говорит о миссии, о Древней, о Камне времени… О.

_О._

— Мы _еще_ не встречались, — говорит она.

Баки нервирует ее неподвижность. Он не удивится, если она вот-вот начнет покачиваться из стороны в сторону, словно кобра перед атакой. Еще его нервирует сложившееся первое впечатление: внешний вид, отстраненная манера говорить наводят на мысль о фанатизме.

Но эта мысль может быть ошибочной.

— Как я понимаю, — продолжает Древняя. — Все ваши действия в этой вселенной были направлены не только на возможное привлечение моего внимания, но и на избежание другого _нежелательного_ внимания.

Она со значением смотрит вверх, словно имеет в виду чье-то внимание свыше. Кто-то следит за Локи, кто-то выше мельничных крыльев Мулен Руж, кто-то в небе…

Бог?..

Тьфу.

Асгард.

Баки не хмурится, лишь молчаливо недоумевает.

Почему Локи избегает собственный дом?

— Вы знаете _почему_ , — говорит Локи и вздыхает. Его плечи опускаются. Он, ссутулив спину, склоняет голову, изображая покорность и смирение, и продолжает: — Я надеюсь на вашу помощь… _Мы_ надеемся.

Эй!

Баки подавляет желание бросить на Локи возмущенный взгляд. Он, между прочим, ни на что не надеется. Он вроде как хочет остаться здесь?.. Со Стивом. Но…

Глаза Древней останавливаются на Баки, и все его посторонние мысли исчезают во внутренней тишине.

Он нервно сглатывает.

Ему кажется, что она смотрит сквозь него, словно через окно, заглядывает в его голову.

— _Хранитель_ не нуждается в моей помощи, — говорит она.

Локи бросает на него короткий взгляд.

А Баки напрягается, под _хранителем_ она имеет в виду его? Он — хранитель? Хранитель _чего_?

— Я не могу дать вам _то_ , что вы хотите, — продолжает она, устремив эти нервирующие глаза на Локи. — Все происходит так, как и должно происходить. Ваше вмешательство не влияет на поток событий, разворачивающийся в пространстве и времени. Поток неизменен.

Локи щурится.

— _Я_ могу изменить этот поток, — он угрожает с доброжелательной улыбкой на лице, но с одержимым огоньком в глазах. — Я не терплю самоуверенность и высокомерие.

Что иронично: более самоуверенного и высокомерного типа Баки еще не встречал. Ну… Кроме Старка.

Локи, наклоняясь немного вперед, говорит загадочное:

— Следите за шоу.

И исчезает в воздухе: вот он был, а вот его нет.

Неподвижность Древней сменяется одним единственным шагом вперед. Ее лицо искажается, но не в выражении страха. Нет. Она смотрит расфокусировано, словно видит что-то, что не видят другие.

Баки думает, что она тоже волшебным образом растворится в воздухе, последует за Локи, но его предположения неверны. Древняя сосредотачивает на нем этот пустой взгляд.

— Он не должен _этого_ делать.

— Он — Локи, — говорит Баки, пожимая плечами, затем решает не упускать возможности. — Так… _Хранитель_. Который хранит _что_?

Она все еще расфокусировано смотрит на него, иногда вздрагивая и немного бледнея. Она наблюдает за тем, что делает Локи? Баки пробирает дрожь от осознания возможностей магии. Какая жуткая вещь.

— Хранитель Космического камня.

Если она и удивлена его незнанием, то не подает виду. Но Баки склоняется к мысли, что в действительности она здесь не присутствует или присутствует, но частично: ее тело здесь, а разум или душа в другом месте. Возможно, с Локи. Это странная мысль, и она никогда не пришла бы ему в голову, если бы он не знал о существовании магии.

Так. Она говорит о тессеракте. Хорошо. Новость неожиданна, но главное…

— Как?

Нет. Это не главное, думает Баки, неважно, _как_ он стал, по ее словам, хранителем, или даже _почему_ , важно:

— Каковы последствия? Цена? Я могу покинуть эту должность? Уйти в отставку?

Взгляд Древней проясняется, а внимание делается более сфокусированным. Она словно впервые видит его.

— Ты не…

Она не договаривает.

В одно мгновение она стоит в углу, рядом с притихшей проституткой, про которую Баки совершенно забыл, а в другое — она перед ним.

То, что происходит дальше вне его сознательного контроля: Древняя делает шаг к нему и одновременно разворачивает руку, чтобы нанести, как подсказывает его боевой опыт, прямой удар в движении ушу.

Баки действует частично на инстинкте, частично на приобретенном рефлексе, даже не пытаясь блокировать удар.

Широкий взмах руки, блеск лезвия.

Большие светлые глаза смотрят на него непонимающе.

Древняя отшатывается, обеими руками хватается за горло, словно хочет себя удушить, и оседает на пол. Между ее пальцев течет кровь. А его пальцы разжимаются, и нож падает на пол, а следом за ним и Баки — на колени.

Он знает, что она не выживет, но все же тянется к ней в бесполезной попытке остановить кровь.

— Простите, простите… Мне очень жаль, — бормочет он, обхватывая ладонями ее шею, сжимая. — Я не хотел…

Ему не привыкать убивать. Но в этот раз он убил вроде бы условно хорошего человека. Она — не цель миссии, а он — не под контролем Гидры.

Баки просто почувствовал угрозу и устранил ее.

Изо рта Древней вырывается слабый кашель с хрипом, оседая капельками кровавой слюны на его лице.

Она пытается что-то сказать?

— Я не понимаю, — качает он головой, и через мгновение слышит посторонний голос, заставляя Баки вздрогнуть и посмотреть по сторонам.

_— Смерть… Разрушитель миров…_

Последний вздох вырывается из груди Древней.

Под немигающим и на этот раз сфокусированным взглядом Баки становится не по себе.

— Шоу должно продолжаться! — раздается за его спиной голос Локи. — О.

Шорох приближающихся шагов, и тень Локи падает на тело, вокруг которого растекается лужа крови.

— Это очень… — не договаривает он, затем… посмеивается? Баки хмурится и смотрит на него. — Удобно. Но… Я должен спросить: и _так_ можно было?

И Локи вскидывает голову к потолку, словно он обращается к кому-то там, в небе или в Асгарде.

Баки впрочем все равно. Он… Ему просто… Что он там говорил о собственном очаровании актом убийства? Нет. Это не про него… Он не хочет больше этого делать. Он хочет…

Но Локи отвлекает его: приседает рядом и дотрагивается до руки Древней, словно в жесте утешения, но не совсем: он рывком стаскивает с ее пальца кольцо.

— Любопытно, — бормочет он и тянется рукой к кулону на ее груди. Некоторое время вертит его в руке, разглядывает, затем срывает с шеи и ликующе улыбается, с каким-то триумфом сжимая в кулаке и кольцо, и кулон.

Затем он ловит взгляд Баки, и его улыбка становится… нежной?

— Хорошая работа, солдат.

Вздрагивая всем телом, Баки резко поднимается с колен и, оценивая обстановку, встречается случайным взглядом с проституткой. Та скулит и еще больше съеживается, забиваясь в угол.

На одной из полок он замечает флакон с надписью «Табу».

С желанием отвлечься от навязчивого чувства вины Баки на механических ногах делает один шаг, другой, игнорирует мелькнувшее собственное отражение в зеркале, тянется к парфюму. Он не собирается его красть, это было бы неправильным?.. Менее неправильно, чем убить человека, но все же…

— Тебя успокоит тот факт, что она — нехороший человек?

Локи что, пытается его утешить?

Баки недоверчиво качает головой, подносит флакон к носу… и кривится: запах принадлежит неясным беспорядочным воспоминаниям, подернутым мутной дымкой образов блестящих от пота тел, пьяного смеха, оставляющего привкус дешевого вина на языке.

— Нет? Тогда как насчет того, что в другой вселенной она жива?

— Потому что в другой вселенной она не встретилась со мной, — выплевывает он и исподлобья смотрит на Локи.

Который закатывает глаза.

— Да. Жизнь скоротечна. Все временно. Древняя мертва. И что?.. — говорит он небрежным тоном, затем его лицо озаряется каким-то пониманием. — У тебя должна была быть причина, чтобы лишить ее жизни… Она что-то сделала, что-то неожиданное, удивила тебя, застала врасплох. Глупо с ее стороны. Но к некоторым мудрость приходит позже, чем старость. Их жизнь пройдет, а они так и не научатся жить.

Локи задумчиво хмурит брови, а Баки с любопытством изучает этого словоохотливого Шерлока Холмса. Он впервые видит Локи таким… таким живым?

Он вздыхает, открывает крышку флакона и зачем-то наносит несколько капель парфюма себе на шею, затем ставит его обратно, на полку, и механически вытирает руки о рубашку.

— Что _это_ вообще? — жестом указывает он на новые игрушки, которые Локи вертит в руках.

— _Это_ , — говорит тот с улыбкой и поднимает руку, сжимающую кольцо. — Наш билет домой, мой юный падаван.

И он… он хихикает! Или, судя по исходящему откуда-то из глубины его горла звуку, _хехекает_.

— Я рад за… нас, — рассеянно бормочет Баки. — Она сказала, что я хранитель Космического камня, ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?

Локи слегка пожимает плечами. Он, видимо, слишком занят: то примеряет кольцо на один палец, то на другой.

— Может, знаю. Может, нет, — бормочет он.

— Может, определишься? — Баки и не пытается скрыть раздражение. Он бросает взгляд на один труп, на другой и еще кое о чем вспоминает. — Перед смертью она сказала: «Смерть. Разрушитель миров». Тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит?

Локи хмурит брови.

— _Я — смерть, великий разрушитель миров, несущий гибель всему живому_ , — говорит он, словно цитирует по памяти. Хотя… Почему _словно_?

— Что это?

— Перефразированная Оппенгеймером цитата из Бхагавад-гиты, — рассеянно отвечает Локи, приподнимая руку и рассматривая кольцо на пальце. Затем он делает странный жест рукой и замирает, словно в ожидании. Но ничего не происходит, и он хмурится, снова рассматривает кольцо, то приближая руку, то отдаляя.

Так.

Оппенгеймер — отец атомной бомбы.

И если он это сказал после испытания ядерного оружия, то… Что? Ее последние слова были каким-то зловещим предупреждением? Но о чем?

Локи резко напрягается, сжимает руку в кулак, поднимает глаза к потолку и открывает рот:

— Ой.

И это неожиданное и невинное «ой», слетевшее с губ почти бога, заставляет напрячься и Баки.

Он не успевает понять, что происходит, как Локи в несколько стремительных шагов сокращает между ними расстояние и осторожно кладет руку на его плечо.

От простого жеста в глазах на мгновение темнеет, а в ушах звенит.

Баки непроизвольно жмурится, и лишь, когда водоворот ощущений затихает, открывает глаза.

И, едва держась на нетвердых ногах, у него возникает ощущение, что он больше не в Париже.

Чертов Локи.


	19. Часть 19, в которой Стив — добрый и красивый, а Баки умеет выбирать

В лицо бьет сырой морской ветер.

Это приятно освежающая перемена после удушливо-приторного борделя.

Утопая ногами в песке, Баки с недоверием наблюдает, как перед ним, словно из воздуха, возникает сначала слегка шатающийся Монти в парадном костюме, затем — Жак в пижаме.

За их спинами таким же волшебным образом материализуются чемоданы, коробки, футляры…

Жак, сонно потирая глаза, озирается вокруг, затем с каким-то обвинением смотрит на Баки и открывает рот.

Но Локи не дает ему возможности выразить благодарность или недовольство.

Он с вежливой улыбкой, подходит к Баки и, словно ничего необычного не происходит, протягивает ему руку. Первая мысль Баки, что он должен ее пожать, что кажется нелепым, но затем он видит, что в руке у того какой-то предмет.

Книга?

Баки берет ее, но не сводит глаз с Локи, улыбка которого превращается в зубастую ухмылку.

— С наступающим днем рождения! И… не благодари! — говорит он неожиданное и делает шаг назад, складывая руки за спиной.

Он почти отворачивается, но останавливается и, немного щуря глаза, добавляет:

— Ах, кстати. Забавный факт. «Валькирия» упала в океан 10 марта.

Затем Локи окидывает его странным взглядом, чему-то кивает, поднимает руку и как-то кокетливо машет пальцами, медленно растворяясь в воздухе.

Баки тупо смотрит в одну точку, затем фокусирует взгляд на спокойном море. Хотя вряд ли этот вид способен умиротворить или заглушить его мысли и чувства.

Кто-то прокашливается, и он нехотя переводит внимание на Монти, у которого в одной руке скрипка, в другой — смычок. Локи, видимо, похитил его из кабаре напротив Мулен-Руж, где он в этот день должен был работать в качестве музыканта и для прикрытия, и для подстраховки.

Монти косится на Жака, который ругается по-французски, пинает песок, топает ногой.

— Да, — коротко кивает Монти, прижимая к груди скрипку со смычком. — Было бы неплохо услышать объяснения… Пожалуйста?..

Жак поддакивает, ругая нехорошего Баки и его нехороших друзей.

Баки неловко улыбается, слегка разводит руками и говорит:

— Сюрприз!

***

— Всем стоять на месте, не то стрелять буду! — доносится из кустов.

— Гейб? — неуверенно спрашивает Баки, на всякий случай поднимая руки.

— Баки? — недоверчиво спрашивают кусты, затем они шуршат, ругаются и из них выходит спотыкающийся Гейб, который кидается к нему. — Баки!

Баки почти отходит в сторону, чтобы уйти с линии атаки…

Но это вовсе не атака.

Гейб просто заключает его в крепкие объятия, которые, возможно, перейдут в удушение. А, возможно, нет.

После вежливых хлопков по спине он отлипает от него и с такими же криками радости идет обнимать или душить Монти и Жака.

— А что вы здесь делаете? Вас Старк перебросил? Когда? Как? Он же как заперся на заводе, так и не выходит…

Монти и Жак переглядываются, затем смотрят на Баки и хором говорят:

— Сюрприз!

***

Они, оказывается, в Греции.

После приветствий, объятий и вопросов, на которых у Баки нет ответа, он сидит у костра, подкидывает в него ветки, наблюдает за взметнувшимся вверх красно-оранжевым снопом искр. Он ждет Стива.

Который что-то делает со Старком на заводе Гидры.

— Я ненавижу твоих друзей, — вздыхает рядом сидящий Жак, затем как-то устало встает, сплевывает в костер и медленно направляется в палатку.

— Эй! Это моя палатка, — кричит Морита, подскакивает и спешит за ним следом.

Из кустов выбирается Гейб и осторожно идет по направлению к Баки. В руке он держит ведро.

Баки вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Твои руки и лицо, — объясняет Гейб. — В крови.

О.

— Спасибо.

Он подставляет ладони, наблюдает, как вода льется, смывает всю грязь и кровь.

— Монти, Баки, вы голодны? — спрашивает Гейб.

Монти, счастливчик, отрицательно качает головой, а Баки драматично стонет.

— Очень. Я сейчас готов съесть, что угодно.

— Ну. Спешу тебя обрадовать, — с поддельной жизнерадостью говорит Гейб. — Сегодня за еду отвечает Дум-Дум. Ты будешь обеспечен несколькими порциями _чего угодно_.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что лучше _что угодно_ , чем _непонятно что_ , вскормленное через трубку, но прикусывает язык. Здесь эту шутку никто не оценит.

И снова из тех же таинственных кустов раздается громкий голос Старка, затем, прорываясь сквозь цепкие ветки, появляется и сам гений, за которым следует…

— Стив!

— Баки?!

И Баки не знает как, но через мгновение он рядом со Стивом, а Стив рядом с ним, и они обнимаются.

Он, утыкаясь носом в его шею, вдыхает его запах, немного сжимает его спину то в одном месте, то в другом, одновременно и впитывая его тепло, и проверяя на возможные повреждения.

Стив более сдержан: он лишь аккуратно, по-мужски похлопывает Баки по спине.

— О, Боже, Стив, — бормочет он в его шею и, оставляя легкий поцелуй, шепчет: — Я так скучал.

— Я тоже.

Кто-то прокашливается.

Они вздрагивают и отстраняются друг от друга, встречаясь взглядами. Баки мгновенно отводит его в сторону. Иначе лицо, глаза, губы Стива вынудят его сделать какую-нибудь романтическую глупость.

— Твой лучший друг тоже заслужил объятия, — говорит Старк, приглашающе разводя руки в стороны.

Баки закатывает глаза и медленно, стараясь держать Стива в поле зрения, возвращается к костру.

— Он их только что получил.

— Как грубо.

***

Стив рядом.

И с чувствами защищенности и сытости Баки впервые за два месяца позволяет себе расслабиться, просто насладиться компанией, собравшейся вокруг костра.

Он торопливо отправляет ложку в рот и еще раз, и еще, почти не жуя, глотает недосоленную и переваренную похлебку, в которой, помимо кусков рыбы, плавают огромные ломти овощей. Они выглядят так, словно их не резали ножом, а в приступе ярости рвали руками.

Невольно перед глазами возникает картина того, как Дуган впивается пальцами в невинный помидор, раздирает его, кидает в ведьмовской котел и, откидывая голову, сумасшедше смеется.

Баки посмеивается, прокашливается и отправляет следующую ложку в рот. Это уже, кстати, третья порция. И он раздумывает над четвертой.

На взрыв смеха он отрывается от важного дела и случайно встречается взглядом с Гейбом. Тот смотрит и недоверчиво качает головой. Баки в ответ улыбается полным ртом недожеванных овощей. Гейб кривится и отворачивается, а Баки вновь утыкается в миску.

Дуган и Морита, перебивая друг друга, рассказывают о своих приключениях.

Баки прислушивается и почти давится.

— Вы взорвали гигантский танк? — не скрывая разочарования, спрашивает он у Стива.

Который странно смотрит на него и смущенно кивает.

— Вот! — говорит Старк, чуть ли не подпрыгивая с места, и, указывая на Баки ложкой, добавляет: — Хоть кто-то меня понимает! Теперь Капитан Америка войдет в историю, не как великий герой, а как ответственное лицо за торможение научно-технического прогресса!

Баки закатывает глаза и открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что в аду он видел Старка с его научно-техническим прогрессом, но в итоге просто машет рукой и возвращается к еде.

— Да порулить Баки хотел. Порулить, — объясняет Гейб.

Некоторые в ответ понимающе кивают или посмеиваются.

— Да. Я тоже, — с грустью говорит Морита и вздыхает.

Баки смотрит на Стива, который смотрит в ответ и усмехается, а затем, изображая сочувствие, утешительно похлопывает его по плечу.

Придурок.

Монти и Жак приступают к рассказу о событиях во Франции, а Баки под недоверчивым взглядом Гейба берется за четвертую миску похлебки.

Он сосредоточенно ест, когда слышит собственное имя.

Морита что-то у него спрашивает.

— Баки играл на самом сложном и важном инструменте, — с загадочным видом говорит Монти.

Ах.

Монти и Жак перешли к рассказу об их деятельности под прикрытием.

В Париже им пришлось изображать музыкантов.

Монти с детства играет на скрипке, Жак что-то умеет на аккордеоне, а Баки…

У него, видимо, в личном деле указано, помимо прочих навыков, умение игры на пианино… Проблема в том, что он не умеет. В чем он и признался парням. И они придумали решение.

Все азартно предлагают собственные варианты того, на чем играл Баки: от невинной флейты до органа.

— Так на чем ты играл? — тихо спрашивает склонившийся к нему Стив.

— На треугольнике он играл, — отвечает за него Жак и зевает.

Затем он поднимает руки, хмурит лицо и, оглядывая всех исподлобья, видимо, изображая Баки, бьет палочкой по воображаемому треугольнику.

— Тунц. Тунц. Тунц.

За этим следует тишина, а затем взрыв смеха.

Баки несмешно и даже немного обидно: треугольник обладает мощным, но чистым звуком. Он — не простой инструмент. Он важен! Моцарт, Бетховен, Лист тоже так думали! Баки учился по книге. У него даже пюпитр был! И, как музыкант, он был очень востребован.

Он открывает рот, чтобы рассказать об этом, но затем видит, что даже Стив смеется, и смягчается.

Стив встречается с ним взглядом и смеется еще сильнее. Баки улыбается и слегка толкает его плечом.

— Так что… Только меня волнует вопрос того, _как_ вы здесь оказались? И оцените мою тактичность: я даже не спрашиваю, как вы узнали о нашем местоположении, — говорит Старк, подозрительно оглядывая их троих.

Монти и Жак смотрят на Баки.

Что он должен сказать? Правду?

— Магия, — небрежно пожимает плечами он.

Если Монти в ответ просто хмурится, то реакция Жака интересна тем, что он как-то понимающе кивает и расслабляется.

Старк недоверчиво качает головой и, подражая Баки, беззвучно, одними губами говорит: «Магия», а затем уже вслух бормочет:

— Баки Барнс и его секреты.

— Каков статус миссии? — спрашивает Баки у Стива.

Который внезапно видит что-то интересное на дне пустой миски.

Вместо него отвечает Старк.

Прикуривая, он четко, по делу, но как-то монотонно докладывает.

Баки вслушивается напряженно и с подозрением, всматривается в его лицо с небрежной щетиной и темными кругами под глазами.

Доклад Старка плавно переходит на будущие планы. В них входит нападение на штаб-квартиру Гидры, местоположение которой теперь окончательно установлено.

Баки вздрагивает.

— Альпы? — невольно срывается с его губ.

— У Кэпа каким-то образом появились новые разведданные…

Не та ли эта штаб-квартира, где, возможно, в каком-нибудь специальном ангаре спрятана построенная к этому времени «Валькирия»?

Но Баки не о чем переживать, даже если самолет готов, то он не может сдвинуться с места. Ведь его система питания была экспериментальной, источником которой служил тессеракт. А он где-то в Австрии, верно?

Некоторое время он тупо сидит, уставившись немигающим взглядом в огонь, затем резко встает, со значением хлопает Стива по плечу и направляется в те самые таинственные густо разросшиеся, тесно стоящие кусты.

***

Он стоит, прислонившись к дереву, ждет, прислушивается к приближающимся, почти неслышным, невесомым шагам Стива.

И когда тот оказывается в нескольких футах, Баки открывает рот, но Стив не дает ему возможности выразить беспокойство. Он стирает все мысли и слова губами, отвлекая стуком зубов о зубы, раздвигая его губы языком, углубляя поцелуй.

Баки, прижатый к дереву, неловко стонет и перестает контролировать себя.

Через неизвестное количество времени Стив слегка отстраняется и сначала тянется к рубашке Баки, затем словно передумывает, — к брюкам.

Баки замечает, что его руки дрожат.

Он перехватывает их, сжимает ладони, заглядывает Стиву в глаза.

— Я скучал, — повторяет он.

Стив кивает.

— Я тоже, — он тянется губами к губам.

Баки откидывает голову назад.

Стив непонимающе хмурится.

— Альпы, значит, — кивает Баки, стараясь казаться беспечным. — Я могу как-то повлиять на твое решение отправиться на эту миссию?

Стив еще больше хмурится, но все же снова тянется к нему, целует в щеку.

— Все будет в порядке, — бормочет он в кожу, губами скользя к скуле, к виску, нежно сжимая зубами мочку уха.

По телу Баки пробегает дрожь то ли от томления, то ли от зарождающейся ненависти к этому сочетанию слов.

«Все будет в порядке, Бак», — мысленно передразнивает он, добавляя: «Ничего не будет в порядке, Стив».

Он последний раз сжимает руки Стива. Отпускает, чтобы прикоснуться к его груди, обхватить ее ладонями, с любопытством, смешанным с благоговением, помять ее, изумленно покачать головой, на выдохе прошептать:

— Невероятно.

И вернуться к основной цели: остановиться на поясе и со значением дернуть вперед.

— Как тебе предложение: ты пропускаешь эту миссию, а я делаю тебе минет?

Стив замирает, перестает касаться языком его уха. Баки видит, как его кадык судорожно дергается, и намного тише продолжает старательно искушать:

— Или… Возможно, я… — он неуверенно замолкает, затем сжимает челюсти и тихо добавляет: — Или внутреннее проникновение. Знаешь, как…

Чувствуя себя неопытным мальчишкой, впервые увидевшим пинап-картинку, Баки теряет слова. Но иногда действия говорят лучше слов.

Он берет руки Стива и кладет их на свою задницу.

Стив сжимает ее, слегка отстраняется и встречается с Баки взглядом.

— Я не буду торговаться с тобой о том, что _ты_ и так сделаешь, — говорит он, выглядя позабавленным.

Последний раз сжимая его задницу, он берет его руки и кладет их на собственную.

— О, — это все, что может сказать Баки, невольно погружаясь в фантазии, но тихий смех Стива возвращает его в действительность.

Он хмурится и с некоторым недоверием и почему-то шепотом спрашивает:

— Я могу… Я могу _это_ сделать?

— Да, Баки, — серьезно кивает Стив, затем закатывает глаза и с усмешкой добавляет: — Если, конечно, не уснешь.

Баки хлопает его по заднице.

— Это было один раз.

— Нет.

Стив захватывает в кулак его волосы на затылке и тянет к себе. Его язык проскальзывает в рот Баки, лижет, играет, посасывает в каком-то отчаянном ритме.

— Что значит _нет_? — невнятно, сквозь поцелуй бормочет Баки.

Через некоторое время Стив отстраняется, прислоняется лбом к его лбу.

— Это второй раз. Первый был в Бруклине.

— Что?.. Мы…

— Да. Ты был пьян, — кивает Стив.

— И мы?..

— Нет, — говорит он и оставляет целомудренный поцелуй на губах, затем — на щеке. — Просто поцелуй. Мой первый поцелуй.

Он приподнимает голову Баки, чтобы осыпать такими же короткими, птичьими поцелуями его шею.

— Ты пахнешь, как тогда, — бормочет он в кожу, а затем неожиданно кусает его.

До ушей Баки доносится глубокий, похожий на стон, вздох. И он с некоторой неловкостью понимает, что этот постыдный звук срывается с его губ.

В ответ Стив как-то самодовольно смеется, а затем чуть ли не пищит, когда Баки его мстительно щипает.

— Я не помню, — в итоге признается он слегка рассерженным тоном.

После этих ненавистных слов Баки всегда ожидает расстроенный или сочувствующий взгляд, брошенный в его сторону.

Но Стив отрывается от его шеи, встречается взглядом и как-то горько усмехается.

— Я знаю, — кивает он. — Понял, когда на следующее утро ты действовал так, будто ничего не произошло.

— Мне очень жаль, Стив. Я хотел бы помнить. Возможно, все… Все могло бы быть иначе.

Стив не верит: все также горько, даже немного самоуничижительно усмехается, небрежно пожимая плечами.

Баки не в силах смотреть на эту усмешку, желая никогда не видеть ее на глупом лице Стива, желая исправить все между ними…

Он целует Стива, толкает его, подхватывая под задницу, меняет их местами, прижимая Стива к дереву, которое скрипит и шатается, роняя ветви и листву.

Они слегка отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы с беспокойством посмотреть вверх.

Вроде дерево не собирается падать. Иначе был бы конфуз, который еще предстояло бы объяснить остальным.

Он с облегчением выдыхает и смотрит на растерянного Стива, который с глупо приоткрытым ртом смотрит в ответ.

И Баки не сдерживает смешок, затем еще один. Стив тоже начинает улыбаться и посмеиваться.

Баки, все еще улыбаясь, снова тянется к Стиву. И тот подается на встречу, встречает его губы и, надавливая языком, уговаривает приоткрыть рот.

Поцелуй быстро становится настойчивым и требовательным.

Никогда, даже в самых смелых фантазиях, Баки не предполагал, что мягкость губ Стива, давление его языка станут привычными и знакомыми ему.

Руки Баки по собственной воле расстегивают брюки Стива, чтобы сначала сжать его член через ткань, затем обнажить, обхватить ладонью.

Стив с громким стоном закидывает голову вверх.

Баки движет рукой, не отрывая взгляд от его горящего румянцем лица. Стив смотрит в ответ с такой осязаемой любовью… Она проходит дрожью по позвоночнику Баки, тяжестью давит на его грудь.

Он опускает взгляд на член в его руке, видит влагу выступившую на кончике головки, думает… Почему бы и нет?

Баки опускается на колени, смотрит на Стива снизу вверх и усмехается одним уголком рта.

— Что ты…

Удерживая его взгляд, он наклоняется, чтобы облизать головку.

— Баки…

Выражение лица Стива сменяется с недоверчивого на изумленное, а затем он смотрит с таким благоговением, словно Баки делает что-то невозможное.

И Баки, кажется, начинает понимать, почему некоторым девушкам нравится _это_ делать.

Он подмигивает и скользит языком вниз по стволу до основания, затем — обратно вверх до головки.

Стив почти откидывает голову назад, но затем с каким-то усилием впивается в Баки взглядом, словно старается запомнить, впитать этот образ. Он дрожащими руками обхватывает его щеки, большими пальцами касаясь уголков губ.

У Баки очень смутные воспоминания о сексе, в целом, и о минете, в частности. Он просто делает то, что хотел бы, чтобы сделали ему: расслабляет глотку, медленно принимает всю длину в рот, затем отодвигается назад.

— О, Боже!

Рука Стива теперь неуверенно парит над его головой, и Баки обхватывает ее и кладет на затылок. Стив зарывается пальцами в его волосы, тянет ближе.

Баки повторяет действие.

Бедра Стива в судорожном движении движутся вперед. Горло Баки сжимается в легкой судороге, и с губ Стива срывается стон и бормотание.

Баки думает, что может принять глубже, но его руки невольно сжимают бедра Стива, удерживают на месте.

Стив стонет еще громче.

— Стой, Баки. Стой! Я…

С неприличным звуком Баки выпускает член изо рта, обхватывает его рукой, и с беспокойством смотрит на испуганного Стива.

Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что не так. Но неожиданно член в его руке дергается, стреляя спермой ему в лицо, частично попадая в глаза и рот.

— Черт, Стив, — бормочет он, вытирая глаза. — Мог бы и предупредить…

Стив в ответ как-то жалобно стонет и закрывает лицо руками.

— Стив? — Баки резко встает. — Я что-то не так сделал?

Тот качает головой, и Баки пытается отстранить руки от его лица, но он не дает, отворачивается.

— Стив, посмотри на меня, — он не скрывает испуг в собственном голосе. — Что случилось? Скажи мне. И мы… Я все исправлю.

Стив опять качает головой, и Баки тогда просто вытирает испачканную руку о грудь Стива.

И тот наконец убирает руки с лица, выражение на котором от несчастного трансформируется в недоверчивое.

— Ты…

Но Баки затыкает его поцелуем. И Стив целует в ответ, но затем отстраняется, начинает гладить пальцами его лицо, бормотать:

— Прости, прости, Баки. Мне очень жаль.

— За что ты просишь прощения? — он искренне не понимает.

Стив в ответ указывает на его лицо и стыдливо отводит взгляд.

— За то, что испачкал мое лицо? — недоверчиво спрашивает Баки.

— Я… Случайно, — говорит Стив, жмурясь. — Я не хотел так быстро. Но твой рот… И я…

Баки закатывает глаза.

Глупый Стив.

Он целует его в уголок рта.

— Все в порядке, Стив, — говорит Баки, поцелуями прослеживая его челюсть, скользя губами к уху. — Я польщен.

— Ну, а мне неловко, — бормочет Стив, рука которого неуверенно скользит по груди Баки, чтобы спуститься ниже и сжать его член.

И Баки так хочет. Так хочет.

Но до его ушей доносится отдаленный шум из лагеря: чей-то смех, оборванный укоризненным окриком, громкие возмущенные голоса, снова смех, неумело скрываемый покашливанием.

Он утыкается лбом в плечо Стива, чтобы скрыть смущение, и рукой обхватывает запястье Стива.

— Я не смогу, — говорит он.

Стив замирает.

— Почему? Дело во мне?..

— Нет, — тихо говорит Баки. — Во мне. Я не могу…

Он заставляет себя посмотреть в глаза Стиву и твердым голосом сказать:

— Когда нет уединения… Я не могу, — его голос хоть и тверд, но губы дрожат. — Я хочу. Очень. Но не могу…

Стив открывает рот, закрывает и кивает.

— Хорошо, — бормочет он. — То есть не хорошо. Это очень плохо. Но я понимаю.

Баки не скрывает собственного скептицизма.

— Нет, Баки. Я, правда, понимаю, — уверенно говорит Стив. — Но позволь помочь тебе.

Баки хмурится. Стив целует его в лоб, затем как-то проникновенно заглядывает в глаза.

— Доверься мне. Пожалуйста.

После тяжелого вздоха он осторожно кивает.

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Стив, расстегивая его брюки. — Просто смотри.

И Баки послушно смотрит.

— Слушай мое сердце, — продолжает Стив и обхватывает рукой его член.

И Баки слушает.

Под нежным взглядом Стива, под стук его сердца, под движение его руки Баки, содрогаясь, прислоняется лбом к его лбу.

Стив что-то бормочет, касаясь теплым дыханием губ, но Баки не слышит, он чувствует тепло, поднимающееся вдоль позвоночника, которое тянет его вниз или вверх. Все, что он может сделать, это крепко держаться за Стива и никогда не отпускать.

***

Он поднимается из глубины, свободно качается на волнах, как это бывает во время прилива и отлива, когда силе ветра противодействует сила моря.

Ветер касается его лица, волос, поглаживает по спине.

Баки открывает глаза и напрягается.

О.

Это неловко…

После оргазма он отключился.

Из груди Стива раздается тихий смех.

Ветер, который оказывается платком, снова касается его лица.

Баки косится на знакомый платок.

— В какой-нибудь вселенной вытирать сперму _ее_ платками кощунство, — бормочет он, поудобнее устраивая голову на плече Стива.

Который замирает, затем втягивает воздух и выдыхает, обдавая волосы Баки легким касанием теплого дыхания.

— Да. Это неуместно, — тихо говорит он, затем зарывается носом в его волосы и снова глубоко вдыхает. — Но я слышал, что женщины любят романтические истории, в которых великая любовь, пронесенная сквозь годы, сметает с пути все трудности, преодолевая закон и смерть.

Баки нехотя отстраняется, чтобы недоверчиво посмотреть на, оказывается, такого романтичного Стива.

— Да, Стив, — саркастично говорит он. — Но ни одна женщина не любит, когда в _ее_ историю о великой любви вмешивается… Негодяй-разлучник? Развратник? Злодей? Это совсем не романтическая, а печальная история.

Лицо Стива выражает непонимание.

— Ты — не… Это всего лишь платок, Баки.

Глупый Стив.

— Тебе повезло, что ты добрый и красивый, — говорит Баки и кладет голову на его плечо.

— Спасибо?..

***

Они вместе возвращаются во временный лагерь.

Гейб возится с пистолетом-пулеметом. Морита храпит на плече Дугана. Монти и Жака нигде нет, но, судя по громкому сопению в одной из палаток, они уже спят.

Старк при свете костра изучает какой-то предмет в руке.

Он поворачивает голову в их сторону, окидывает безразличным взглядом, отворачивается, но снова, на этот раз резко, оборачивается.

— Что… — хмурится он, затем подскакивает с места и, размахивая руками, говорит странные вещи: — Нет! Просто — нет! Барнс, что ты делаешь со мной?! Ты убиваешь мою жажду к познанию, вынуждаешь проклинать свою гениальность! Я впервые в жизни не желаю знать, _что_ это… Но я _знаю_!

Баки непонимающе хмурится и смотрит на Стива, на лице которого даже в неверном свете огня заметен яркий румянец.

Стив каким-то небрежным жестом касается волос Баки, словно что-то стряхивает с них. Возможно, листья… И на его губах образуется то ли дерзкая, то ли самодовольная улыбка.

— Ах. Это мое, — невозмутимым голосом говорит Стив, убирает руку и вытирает ее о рубашку Баки.

О, Боже! Это не листья… У него сперма в волосах!

— Ты испортил нашего Кэпа, Барнс, — качая головой, с наигранным изумлением в голосе заявляет Старк. — Где тот робкий парень, краснеющий от слова «фондю»?..

Баки не слушает. Он, взъерошивая волосы, незаметно проверяет реакцию Коммандос.

Морита все еще спит. Дуган, загипнотизированный огнем, подбрасывает что-то в костер. И лишь Гейб подозрительно щурится, смотрит между ними, затем его глаза удивленно округляются, и он окидывает Баки недоверчивым взглядом.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Баки неловко улыбается.

Затем Гейб окидывает таким же, но более цепким взглядом Стива и как-то восхищенно присвистывает.

— Ну, Баки, — говорит он без какого-либо признака отвращения в голосе или в выражении лица. — Ты умеешь выбирать.

— Эм, — все, что может сказать он в ответ, прочистить горло и добавить: — Спасибо?..

Гейб некоторое время молчит, затем расстроенно вздыхает.

— Старк все же выиграл пари, — говорит он и, снова осматривает его с головы до ног, фыркает и добавляет: — Отряхни колени, придурок.

***

Под тщательно закрытыми полами палатки, под утешительное биение сердца Стива он шепотом рассказывает о событиях этого дня.

Баки боязливо избегает множества вопросов о предполагаемом самоубийстве Стива. Они жалят, жужжат и кружат в его бедной голове.

Как вообще люди о подобном говорят. Он ведь не может просто открыть рот и: «Эй, Стив! Как дела? Я слышал, что ты покончил с собой в мой день рождения. Больше так не делай, ладно? Вот и договорились».

Нет. Баки необходимо все обдумать.

Когда речь заходит об убийстве Древней, Стив предсказуемо говорит:

— Это была случайность. Ты не виноват.

Баки устало вздыхает, прижимаясь ближе.

— Случайность или преднамеренность — неважно. Я это сделал, — говорит он, и прежде чем Стив может что-либо сказать, он добавляет: — И я больше не буду ничего из _этого_ делать… После войны.

Стив под ним замирает.

— О, — выходит из его груди.

Баки начинает беспокоиться, когда слышит, как равномерный ритм его сердца сбивается, когда чувствует, как его руки в немного болезненной хватке прижимают ближе.

— Ты имеешь в виду то, что между нами… — говорит Стив странно охрипшим голосом.

— Что?.. Нет! — Баки приподнимается и слегка хлопает Стива по лбу. — Я люблю тебя, придурок. И буду с тобой столько, сколько ты позволишь.

Стив с каким-то облегчением улыбается. Он поднимает руку и большим пальцем касается линии челюсти Баки, скользя к шее, запуская пальцы в волосы, чтобы сжать и притянуть его для поцелуя.

— То есть всегда, — говорит он ему в губы.

Глупое сердце Баки и, видимо, его размягченный от любви или недавнего оргазма мозг начинает немного верить в эту возможность.

Некоторое время они нежно целуются.

Баки прикусывает его нижнюю губу, тянет ее вниз, вынуждая приоткрыть рот, затем отпускает. Стив тянется следом, но Баки толкает его вниз, удерживает.

— Так… Что ты имел в виду? — слегка задыхаясь, спрашивает Стив.

— Я имел в виду, что больше не буду драться ради кого бы то ни было, убивать за какие-то идеалы, в которые не верю… — осторожно говорит Баки. — Даже если ты продолжишь, я… Я не последую за тобой, Стив. Не в этот раз… Я… Я устал от борьбы. Прости…

И он стыдливо отводит взгляд.

Баки мог бы идти за Стивом хоть на край света, но Стив хватается за малейший повод к борьбе, словно нарочно находит неприятности… Или они находят его. Он сражается, побеждает, но всегда платит цену.

Стив может делать это вечно, но Баки — нет.

— Но ты не переживай. Я найду подходящего человека. Обучу. И он будет обеспечивать твою безопасность, — эти разумные слова даются ему с трудом.

Он закрывает замутненные подступающими слезами глаза. Он не хочет отпускать Стива. Он хочет всегда быть с ним.

— Нет, — неожиданно говорит Стив.

Баки открывает глаза.

— Что?..

— Мне это не нужно.

— Но, Стив…

— Послушай, Баки, — перебивает он. — Я… Мне не нужна война… Больше не нужна. Мне она никогда и не была нужна.

Недоверчивый смешок срывается с губ Баки.

— Нет, это правда. Мне всегда нужен был ты. А война…

Стив прикусывает губу, смотрит на него странным взглядом, затем касается его лица, стирает слезы с его щек. Баки пытается смущенно отвернуться, но Стив обхватывает его лицо ладонями.

— Я просто делал и делаю то, что считаю правильным. И после войны правильным будет следовать за тобой. Я… Теперь моя очередь, — говорит он и целует его.

И он искренне верит в собственные слова. Но Баки помнит обещания, сказанные также искренне, о том, как Стив остановится, перестанет бороться со всем миром.

Две недели.

Две недели спокойствия, затем Стив приходил с синяками и ссадинами на лице, со смущенной улыбкой на разбитых губах. Он прятал в карманах руки, неумело скрывая сбитые костяшки, болезненно морщился, говорил: «Прости, Бак, но…»

— Хорошо, Стив, — просто говорит Баки и, видимо, слишком просто, потому что Стив хмурится.

Но Баки отвлекает его поцелуем.

— Баки, я серьезно, — бормочет он в губы.

В ответ Баки кивает, скользит губами и зубами к шее, легко покусывая нежную кожу, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, до самой ключицы. Затем он облизывает маленькую впадинку у основания шеи.

— Я… Я докажу, — с придыханием говорит Стив.

О, Боже.

Упрямый Стив.

Баки не закатывает глаза, просто скатывается со Стива, чтобы обнять, прижаться ухом к груди.

— Ты можешь попробовать, — все же говорит он, затем осторожно добавляет: — А если я захочу уйти… Вернуться _обратно_. Ты?..

Из груди Стива вырывается низкий смешок.

— Если ценой путешествия _обратно_ не будет чья-либо смерть, то да: я последую за тобой, — отвечает он с юмором в голосе.

Баки замирает и сильнее обхватывает Стива. Если он правильно понимает…

— Кому-то пришлось умереть, чтобы ты оказался здесь? — слегка дрожащим голосом спрашивает он.

— Эм… Нет?..

— Стив.

— Баки.

— Стив!

— Ш-ш-ш, Баки, — бормочет Стив, демонстративно громко зевает и начинает старательно изображать блаженный храп.

Придурок.

***

Когда Стив с нахмуренным лицом выходит из палатки, Баки, благодушно улыбаясь, протягивает ему жестяную кружку с кофе.

Выражение лица Стива мгновенно перестраивается: разглаживаются две тревожные складки между бровями, на щеках выступает румянец, сжатые челюсти расслабляются, а губы приоткрываются. У Баки возникает желание их поцеловать, но он лишь подмигивает Стиву.

Который в ответ улыбается. С этой легкомысленной улыбкой и взъерошенными волосами он выглядит молодым и беспечным.

На несколько мгновений Баки ни о чем не думает, ничего не решает, не говорит, просто наслаждается теплому, ветру, солнцу… Стивом, жизнью, самыми простыми вещами и явлениями, которая она ему предоставляет, ничего не требуя взамен. Пока.

— Эй, Кэп, — приглушенность и нервозность в голосе Мориты заставляет Баки распрямить плечи, встать немного оборонительно, прикрывая Стива.

Но Морита лишь с встревоженным выражением на лице протягивает Стиву какую-то бумажку, скорее всего, с записанной на ней принятой радиограммой.

Баки отходит в сторону.

Стив вчитывается в строки, затем поднимает на него растерянный взгляд.

— Филлипс требует срочно направиться в Вашингтон, — говорит он. — И хранить радиомолчание до дальнейших указаний.

Баки чувствует, что по его лицу расплывается восторженная улыбка: миссия в Альпы отменяется.

Но улыбка слабеет и исчезает вовсе, когда Стив сдвигает брови так, что между ними образуются две глубокие упрямые складки.

_Нет_ , Стив.

Но тот не слышит его мысленную мольбу, он поджимает губы, выпячивает подбородок.

Пожалуйста, _нет_.

Стив встречается с ним взглядом и решительно кивает.

О, нет…

Баки устало вздыхает, делает шаг вперед и вытягивается по стойке смирно.

— Каковы будут приказы, Капитан?


	20. Часть 20, в которой Баки — личный секретарь бога и вступает со Стивом в тайный кружок

Они прячутся на заброшенной ферме в предгорье Альп.

И это их первая ссора.

Ну, не совсем первая, но первая в новом статусе отношений.

Хотя кто они вообще друг другу?

Баки не знает. Он любит Стива, и эту любовь невозможно подвести под стройную математическую модель.

Стив — оптимист: у него всегда все в порядке, и он, видимо, считает, что любовь преодолеет и закон, и смерть. Но преодолеет ли она столкновение с пессимистической действительностью, которая устраивает только приспособленных?

Стив не умеет приспосабливаться.

— Я иду с тобой. И это не обсуждается, — в который раз говорит Баки.

Он лежит на дырявом матрасе, разглядывает, как сквозь щели между досок сводчатой деревянной крыши льется пыльный солнечный свет.

Вслед за его словами раздается досадливый вздох. Баки приподнимается на локтях и теперь разглядывает Стива.

Который, склонившись над столом, что-то чертит.

— Без беспокойства о твоей безопасности я буду полностью сосредоточен на миссии. Все будет в порядке, — говорит Стив совершенно спокойным, разумным голосом, противоречащим напряжению в изгибе плеч и медленному, тщательно контролируемому дыханию.

— Моя безопасность — не твоя забота.

Стив бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд через плечо.

— Ладно, твоя, — закатывает глаза Баки и без необходимости взъерошивает волосы, затем одним ловким движением поднимается на ноги. — Но…

— Твоя помощь Жаку будет неоценима, — вроде бы уже в третий раз говорит ему Стив: у него не так много аргументов.

Баки снова закатывает глаза и подходит к Стиву, чтобы встать почти в плотную и медленно провести рукой по его позвоночнику до поясницы. Он с удовлетворением отмечает возникающие в ответ мурашки на шее и легкое дрожание плеч.

— Баки, — предупреждающим тоном говорит Стив.

Со смешком Баки заглядывает ему через плечо на расчерченные и разрисованные маршрутами и планами карты.

— Жак и без меня справится с танком… — бормочет он, слегка наклоняется с намерением коснуться губами шеи Стива, но его взгляд приковывает странно знакомый предмет на столе.

И его рука по собственной воле тянется к нему.

— Ты хотел порулить.

— Вот именно: порулить, а не взорвать, — рассеянно говорит Баки.

Он становится плечом к плечу со Стивом и открывает… компас.

— Баки…

— Стив, я не собираюсь падать с поезда, — он поднимает глаза на Стива и не совсем искренне усмехается. — Который еще найти надо. Не все поезда подходят для этой цели…

— Прекрати, — тихо, но твердо говорит Стив, сверля его тяжелым взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей.

Баки стучит пальцем по пустой крышке компаса.

— Здесь чего-то не хватает, — со значением слегка охрипшим голосом говорит он и сглатывает сухой ком в горле.

— Да, — кивает Стив, забирает у него компас, со щелчком закрывает его и прячет в карман.

Знакомое напряжение сковывает грудь Баки. Он не может сделать полный вдох. У него возникает почти непреодолимое желание забрать обратно компас, оторвать ему крышку, бросить через комнату, разбить вдребезги о стену.

Но вместо этого он наклоняется к Стиву и, не скрывая эмоций, говорит то, о чем постоянно думает и днем, и ночью, и во сне, и наяву:

— Я хочу быть с тобой, следить за тобой, а не сидеть где-то в безопасности, переживать о том, что ты где-то один… — он знает, что говорит совершенно противоположное тому, что говорил ранее о желании после войны оставить Стива бороться в одиночку, но ничего не может с этим поделать. — Совершенно один руководишь, участвуешь в операции, которую в прошлый раз использовал, как способ самоубийства.

Стив бледнеет, открывает и закрывает рот.

Баки мгновенно сожалеет о собственной вспышке не совсем обоснованного раздражения.

— Стив… — умоляюще говорит он.

Стив качает головой.

— Я… Не…

Затем отворачивается и отходит, пряча лицо в руках.

Баки в два шага сокращает между ними расстояние, обнимает Стива за плечи, утыкается лицом ему в затылок.

— Прости, прости, — говорит он шепотом, перемежая слова поцелуями. — Все в порядке. Ты ничего плохого не сделал. Нет. Конечно, это плохо, но… Но объяснимо.

Он не говорит вслух, но думает, что Стиву вообще не должны были позволить в подобном состоянии участвовать в принятии каких-либо решений, не должны были спекулировать на его горе.

— Если с тобой что-то случится… Я…

Он не знает, что будет делать.

Стив опускает руки, громко и прерывисто вздыхает.

Его плечи провисают, словно под какой-то тяжестью. Он поворачивает лицо в сторону, и Баки отмечает усталость в его профиле: припухшие веки, подрагивающие ресницы, опущенный вниз уголок рта. Он прижимается губами к его щеке.

Стив снова вздыхает, но тихо.

— Баки, если с тобой что-то случится…

И, видимо, он тоже не знает, что будет делать.

Баки робко скользит губами к его губам. Стив, слегка поворачиваясь, с какой-то готовностью встречает его поцелуй сначала легким прикосновением, затем более настойчивым, скользя языком между его губ. И Баки приглашающе открывает рот, дразня языком в ответ.

Стив одной рукой обхватывает его затылок, тянет ближе, затем полностью поворачивается к нему, и другой рукой гладит его спину, прижимая к себе.

Как-то Баки знает, что Стиву нравится, когда его тянут за волосы, нравится, когда сжимают шею, придерживают за бедра, нравится противостояние… или контроль. С этим Баки еще не разобрался, но у него есть время, чтобы исследовать, узнать все в процессе. Хотя ему не помешали бы какие-нибудь книги по секс-руководству из будущего.

Он собирается, толкая, переместить Стива в сторону матраса. Но Стив подхватывает его под бедра и приподнимает. Их губы размыкаются.

Баки обнимает Стива за плечи и невольно улыбается.

Ему кажется, что он никогда не перестанет удивляться тому, что Стив все еще смотрит на него как тогда, в детстве: с искренними обожанием, почитанием, восхищением.

Где-то совсем близко отборно ругается Дуган, смеется Гейб.

Ой.

Улыбка Баки превращается в усмешку.

— Видишь, у меня больше шансов умереть от неудовлетворенности, чем от случайной пули или… падения.

Стив хмурится и опускает его на пол.

— Баки…

— Со мной ничего не случится, Стив — он продолжает усмехаться, чувствуя себя легкомысленным, даже опьяненным. — Ты что, не слышал? Говорят, война окончена.

Баки подмигивает и тянется за спину Стива, чтобы взять измятую, замусоленную газету и слегка ударить ею Стива по лбу.

Стив, все еще хмурясь, делает шаг назад.

Баки, скрывая разочарование от потери его тепла, снова рассматривает первую полосу газеты, где под заголовком «Война окончена?» размещен снимок: на фоне Белого дома стоит толпа людей с закованными в цепи руками и ногами, у каждого на голове мешок и перевязанная поперек тела широкая лента с пышным бантом на спине.

Подарки от Локи.

Которые включают в себя задержанных и перемещенных на лужайку Белого дома всех основных лидеров, политических и военных деятелей стран «оси», кроме немецких.

Баки качает головой.

Вот что мешало Локи провернуть эту аферу в самом начале? Теперь он понимает, что целью Локи было выманить Древнюю так, чтобы не заметил кто-то из его родственников в Асгарде. Но это так… Так сложно.

Тем более, героические действия Локи в итоге были вызваны не желанием помочь, он просто хотел что-то доказать Древней. И это так… Так по-детски.

Но Баки больше беспокоит непредсказуемость обезглавленной вражеской армии, лишенной последующих приказов, движимой возможной местью. И стоит вопрос не если, а когда простой солдат без определенных целей и направления преступит ту невидимую грань между соблюдением закона и фатальным злоупотреблением им.

— Так мы договорились? — голос Стива прерывает его размышления.

Баки фокусирует взгляд на этом упрямом придурке, который стоит у маленького окошка. Солнечный свет освещает его профиль, играет в его волосах. Упрямый, но красивый, думает Баки и медленно подходит. Встает рядом, прислоняется плечом к стене.

— Я не понимаю твоей настойчивости с этой миссией, — осторожно говорит Баки и, слегка склоняясь к нему, намного тише добавляет то, что Стив не совсем подтвердил или опроверг: — Ты… Ты ведь шел умирать в прошлый раз. А сейчас…

Стив как-то контролируемо делает вдох, выдох и, почти не размыкая губ, говорит:

— Сейчас все иначе.

— Но твой план почти такой же, — в голос Баки невольно просачивается раздражение, за которым он пытается скрыть страх. — Я не вижу разницы…

— Все иначе! Тогда это была часть плана! — почти кричит Стив и замирает, уставившись в пол, словно избегая его взгляда.

Ясное подтверждение вслух завязывает тугим узлом живот Баки. В горле мгновенно пересыхает. В глазах щиплет.

Он осторожным движением кладет руку на шею Стива, сжимает, большим пальцем касается его щеки, поглаживая ее.

Стив закрывает глаза, опускает плечи и, слегка склоняется, тянется за этой простой лаской. Он словно позволяет Баки забрать часть того веса обязательств, что придавливает его к земле.

— Сейчас все иначе… — тихо повторяет он, открывает глаза и умоляюще смотрит. — Я хочу покончить с Гидрой и двигаться дальше. Думаешь, ты один устал от борьбы? Я тоже, Баки.

— Значит, мы в этом вместе, Стив, — вкладывая в голос всю убежденность, заявляет Баки и улыбается. — Смирись: я иду с тобой. И я не планирую умирать, а если умрешь ты, я… Я попрошу Локи тебя оживить, чтобы убить собственными руками.

Смешок срывается с губ Стива.

— Это кажется не очень рациональным, — с юмором в голосе говорит он и как-то вымученно улыбается со слезами на глазах.

Баки просто обнимает его крепко-крепко.

— Ты не должен ему доверять, — шепчет Стив, зарываясь лицом в изгиб его шеи.

— Я ему не доверяю, — фыркает Баки.

Придерживая его за бедра, Стив отстраняется. На его лице теперь нежная улыбка.

— Баки, я помню, как ты выглядишь, когда кем-то восхищаешься…

— Я никем не восхищаюсь… — немного оскорбленно ворчит Баки. — Я сам по себе восхитительный. Мне не нужен ни один объект для восхищения, кроме зеркала.

Стив закатывает глаза и просто говорит:

— Кларк Гейбл.

Баки непонимающе хмурится, а Стив расправляет плечи, делает глупое лицо, заглядывает ему в глаза и слишком высоким, писклявым голосом говорит:

— Стив, ты думаешь мне пойдут усы ниточкой?

Из всех вещей он вспомнил именно те дни, когда Баки пребывал под впечатлением от просмотра «Унесенных ветром». И он ничего такого у Стива не спрашивал… Он просто отрастил усы…

— Стив, это была ошибка молодости! — за показным возмущением Баки пытается скрыть смущение.

— А мне понравились те усы, — пожимает плечами Стив, затем с расстроенным вздохом добавляет: — Жаль, что ты их сбрил…

Баки недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Ты смеялся с них!

— И это была моя ошибка молодости, — с каким-то печальным выражением лица продолжает Стив, но уголки его губ подозрительно подрагивают. — Я должен был молчать и позволить тебе ходить с ними хотя бы неделю или две.

Баки хлопает его по груди.

— Придурок.

— А те времена когда ты пытался говорить с южным акцентом…

— О, Боже, Стив, — Баки жмурится и закрывает лицо руками.

Стив смеется, и Баки не собирается к нему присоединяться, но не может помочь улыбке, образующейся на лице.

Он опускает руки, приосанивается, слегка откидывает голову назад, смотрит на Стива из-под ресниц и, растягивая слова, цитирует:

— Честно говоря, дорогая, мне наплевать.

Стив смеется сильнее, и Баки, довольный своим успехом, улыбается шире.

Но Стив внезапно останавливается и, наигранно хлопая ресницами, высоким голосом говорит:

— Но, Ретт, я только что поняла, что все это время любила тебя, а не… не того блондина… Видишь! Я уже и имя его забыла!

А затем складывает губы трубочкой и громко чмокает воздух возле лица Баки.

Он снова хлопает Стива по груди, отгоняя неприятное ощущение знакомства от сказанных слов, словно есть в них какая-то истинность, что глупо. Это всего лишь кино.

— Заткнись, — ворчливо говорит он, но все еще улыбается, и, решая воспользоваться легкомысленным состоянием Стива, повторяет: — Я иду с тобой. Смирись.

— В Тару? — сильнее писклявит Стив. — Ох, это мило с твоей стороны, Ретт. Мамушка будет так счастлива…

Баки закатывает глаза.

Его парень — придурок…

Его _парень_?

Откуда это вообще взялось?

***

Его новая форма похожа на костюм Капитана Америка: прочностью, фасоном, наличием наплечных лямок, поясного ремня с четырьмя карманами-ячейками, с застегивающимися клапанами под магазины и с двумя карманами под гранаты. Но, к его удаче, костюм более скромный и совсем не патриотический: однотонного темно-синего цвета.

Баки не спрашивает у Старка, когда и почему в СНР приняли решение удостоить его выделяющимся костюмом. Он лишь задает вопрос: «Из каких сентиментальных соображений Старк таскал с собой его одежду из миссии в миссию?»

— Очень смешно, — говорит тот. — Если бы вы в ближайшее время не убили Роммеля, вам приказали бы покинуть Францию и направиться в Швейцарию.

— Из-за новых разведданных Стива? — выдвигает Баки предположение.

Старк кивает.

Радует, что в СНР тоже понимают опасность этой затеи с Альпами.

— Ты ведь сообщил Филлипсу, что Стив отказался выполнять его приказ? — с любопытством спрашивает он.

Недоверчивое фырканье служит достаточным ответом.

И Баки рад: у Коммандос и зенитно-артиллерийского дивизиона расформированного 107-го полка будет подкрепление. Последних они перехватили у Анцио. Со всеми противоречивыми новостями из Вашингтона и после оказания помощи один из генералов, очарованный Капитаном Америка, выделил им людей.

— Так, Говард, твои усы… — загадочным тоном говорит Баки и также загадочно замолкает.

— Что с моими усами? — немного испуганно спрашивает Старк, обеспокоенным жестом проверяя эти самые усы.

Баки не улыбается. Стараясь сохранять серьезное выражение лица, он понимающе кивает.

— Ты — поклонник Кларка Гейбла, да?

Старк изображает оскорбленное достоинство, затем не так наигранно возмущается.

— Пошел ты, Барнс, — говорит он. — Это он — мой поклонник.

Баки смеряет его знающим взглядом и усмехается.

— Я серьезно! Он сам мне сказал!

— Как скажешь, Говард.

***

Он сидит снаружи, играется с новой любимой игрушкой — винтовкой, созданной Старком по его схеме.

Слышит приближающиеся шаги Мориты.

— Эй, Баки, — неуверенным голосом говорит тот, чиркает спичкой, причмокивает, громко вздыхает. — Я хотел сказать, что мне жаль.

И Баки поднимает на него глаза, затем отрицательно качает головой, когда Морита предлагает сигареты.

— О чем? — с любопытством спрашивает он.

— О том, что случилось с Джеком, — с печальным выражением лица говорит Морита. — Я слышал, вы двое были… близки.

И он краснеет.

Любопытство сменяется беспокойством.

Джек во время взрыва получил множество осколочных ранений: он жив, но после госпиталя комиссией врачей было решено отправить его домой.

— Эм… Нет. Мы не были, — медленно говорит Баки. — Я едва знал парня.

— Но разве ты, Джек и Джиджи… Я слышал, что вы вроде вместе.

На мгновение дыхание Баки замирает.

Тайная организация, в которой не умеют хранить тайны. Баки чувствует себя глупцом: только слухов о том, что он почти _фея_ , ему и не хватает.

— Ты знаешь, почему СНР выделило мне костюм, как у Стива? — не совсем уверенно спрашивает Баки. Он еще не знает, как исправить нанесенный ущерб, не знает, есть ли вообще этот ущерб. Но он должен как-то объясниться.

— Ты — правая рука Кэпа, — пожимает плечами Морита и смотрит на него с непонимающим выражением лица. — И мы все заметили, что ты сильнее и выносливее, ни в чем ему не уступаешь. Гейб говорит, что это тот противный тип, ученый, с тобой сделал… Как его… Зола?

Баки кивает.

— Насчет этого мне тоже жаль, — говорит Морита.

— Это старые новости, — машет рукой он. — СНР хочет моего сотрудничества.

Морита хмурится и указывает на него сигаретой.

— Но ты ведь и так сотрудничаешь с ними, как и мы.

— _Сейчас_ сотрудничаю, — со значением говорит Баки и раздраженно закатывает глаза, когда Морита все еще непонимающе хмурится. — После войны я не собираюсь иметь с ними никаких общих дел.

— Ну и я тоже.

— Ты и остальные смогут соскочить с их крючка, но не Стив.

Глаза Мориты расширяются, рот округляется.

— Потому что они сделали его таким, — понимающе кивает он. — Поэтому ты думаешь, что они и от тебя не отстанут?

Баки кивает и открывает рот, чтобы продолжить объяснения, но Морита снова говорит:

— Они тебя шантажируют Джеком?! — и он выглядит действительно возмущенным.

— Нет, — резко возражает Баки, качая головой.

Это звучит нехорошо, словно у него с Джеком какие-то отдельные от Джиджи отношения, словно они — гомосексуалисты, а она — их прикрытие.

Дрожь скользит по его позвоночнику.

— Джиджи по заданию СНР должна была соблазнить меня, — торопливо вываливает он информацию.

— Зачем?

И Баки открывает ему мир тайных организаций, где действуют совершенно другие законы, и об этике ничего не знают, но знают о рычагах давления, дезинформации, угрозах, подставках, саботаже, предательстве, биологических материалах…

— Сперма?.. — на выдохе повторяет Морита, уставившись на него вытаращенными глазами.

Баки во второй раз замечает, что есть вещи, которые вроде разумно звучат в его голове, но стоит их произнести вслух, как они внезапно кажутся глупыми и нелепыми.

Он кивает.

— Ты шутишь!

— Эм… Нет?..

— Ты точно шутишь!

— Нет, — более уверенно говорит Баки, поздно идти на попятный: слова сказаны и услышаны.

— Я должен поговорить с Дум-Думом, — бормочет Морита и уходит.

У Баки складывается впечатление, что у него совсем не получилось исправить ущерб, но получилось сделать _что-то_ еще.

***

Он открывает дверь и смотрит на Стива, на пистолет в его руке.

Локи под его прицелом стоит у окна, спокойно листает подаренную им же книгу.

Баки закрывает дверь и, неуверенный, что происходит, вежливо улыбается.

— Эм… Привет?

— Баки Барнс, — странным голосом говорит Локи, чопорно вздергивая подбородок.

И Баки окидывает его взглядом сверху вниз, отмечая общую скованность в его теле: голова слегка запрокинута, плечи отведены назад, словно он боится сделать лишнее движение, словно пытается выглядеть тем, кем не является.

— Ты — не Локи.

Стив бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд.

Уголки рта НеЛоки немного приподнимаются, но мгновенно опускаются.

— О, _я_ — Локи, — уверенно говорит он. — Настоящий Локи, а не _тот_ самозванец.

Баки понимающе кивает: что-то такое он и подозревал, но наверняка не знал.

Перед ним Локи, который принадлежит этой вселенной, другой же — путешественник во времени, нарушитель. Это объясняет уклончивость того Локи в ответах об Асгарде и его явное желание покинуть эту вселенную.

— Я понял, — снова кивает Баки, игнорируя вновь брошенный в его сторону недоверчивый взгляд от Стива. — Чем могу помочь?

Лицо Локи сохраняет непроницаемое выражение, но его плечи заметно расслабляются.

— Так вы с _ним_ действительно друзья, — слегка удивленно говорит он.

Баки хочет сказать, что у Локи нет друзей, есть лишь средства для достижения целей, но он просто небрежно пожимает плечами и подходит ближе к Стиву.

Локи с любопытством переводит взгляд между ними, затем указывает на Баки книгой.

— Это очень щедрый подарок с его стороны: оригинал «Пира» Платона, украденный из личной библиотеки моей матери.

— Я не знал, — говорит Баки, мысленно ругаясь на того Локи. — В таком случае прошу вернуть книгу вашей матери и передать ей мои искренние извинения.

С каждым произнесенным вслух словом он все больше раздражается: ложная вежливость, вычурность, этикет… тьфу.

— Нет. Это подарок, — качает головой Локи. — Странный, но подарок.

Он снова смотрит между Баки и Стивом.

— И я понимаю, почему он подарил именно эту книгу.

— Почему же? — каким-то рассерженным тоном спрашивает Стив.

— Любовь, — говорит Локи и улыбается. — Вы читали?

Баки отрицательно качает головой.

— Любовь по Платону — это жажда целостности и стремление к ней. Любовь, не требующая брака, но предполагающая дружбу, совершенствование, даже стремление к бессмертию. Любовь между одной душой, которая была разделена богами на две части, две половинки. Которые ощущают собственную неполноценность, знают, что им чего-то не хватает. Кого-то. И они проводят всю жизнь в поисках.

Баки смущенно смотрит на Стива, который хмурится и выдвигает вперед подбородок.

— Звучит очень романтично, но Платон не верил в это, — очень уверенным тоном говорит Стив.

Брови Баки невольно поднимаются.

— Почему вы так думаете? — теперь Локи как-то по-новому смотрит на Стива, и бровям Баки это не нравятся: они хмурятся.

— Потому что для раскрытия идеи этих половинок Платон использует сатирического персонажа, — Стив смущенно потирает затылок, бросает на Баки застенчивый взгляд и добавляет: — Мне больше нравится определение любви Лейбницем. Он уделяет особое внимание любви-дружбе, считает, что такая любовь развивает в человеке черты жертвенной и бескорыстной самоотверженности. По его мнению, настоящая любовь — это умение находить в счастье другого собственное счастье.

Рука Стива, держащая пистолет, слегка опускается.

Локи кивает с умным видом, затем с вопросом в глазах смотрит на Баки.

И он не понимает: Локи хочет и его мнение услышать? Это что, какой-то тест, чтобы вступить в тайный кружок философов?

— Эм… — красноречиво говорит он, открывая и закрывая рот, затем смотрит на Стива в поисках подсказки, но тот пожимает плечами. — Иногда я чувствую себя марионеткой во власти любви. Иногда вижу все в радужном свете. Иногда верю только в худшее. Страсть. Ревность. Ловушка.

Между бровями Стива образуются две скорбные морщинки, его рот приоткрыт, а уголки губ опущены вниз. Он явно разочарован.

— Но эта идея Платона о половинках одной души… Она… Она кажется уместной.

Стив ждет, не сводя глаз с его губ, словно от его слов зависит его жизнь.

— Когда я встретил свою половинку, то словно проснулся, увидел то, что раньше не видел, и был счастлив. Наверное, это и есть слияние частей душ. Когда я нашел ее, я нашел часть себя.

Стив слабо улыбается, Баки тоже, но смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону, случайно замечая компас на столе.

— Но некоторые путают любовь и страсть, — без особой необходимости продолжает он. Баки дает себе мысленную оплеуху, но это не помогает. Его рот открывается, и слова выходят независимо от его желания: — Они случайно встречают женщину и убеждают себя, что нашли подходящего партнера. Ими руководят или эстетические соображения, или социальные побуждения: она красива, а он должен жениться. Из-за чего они теряют себя, свою целостность, свои нравственные ценности, свою способность видеть и слышать вторую половинку. Они вляпываются в истории, участвуют в глупых авантюрах, увлекаются ложными идеями. Они живут не своей жизнью, идут не своим путем, живут не с подходящим партнером.

— Баки…

— Это не любовь, — он не слушает Стива, но встречается с ним взглядом. — Любовь — это взаимодополнение, очевидная внутренняя связь между людьми. Когда ты восхищаешься тем, что он отличается от тебя, радуешься, когда он делает тебя лучше, когда соглашаешься разделить с ним жизнь, создаешь что-то общее и лишь позже понимаешь, что это — любовь.

Баки захлопывает рот и отворачивается. Он не может смотреть на Стива, во взгляде которого смешиваются и нежность, и боль.

— Это было познавательно, — неожиданно раздается голос Локи. — Спасибо.

Ой.

Баки сосредотачивает все внимание на Локи, о присутствии которого он совершенно забыл.

— Мне импонирует ваша интерпретация, — говорит тот и как-то осторожно улыбается, затем, словно спохватываясь, делает серьезное лицо. — Вы знаете, где _он_?

— Нет, — качает головой Баки, складывая руки на груди. — _Он_ контактирует со мной, а не я — с ним.

Локи задумчиво кивает.

— Он собирается вернуться туда, откуда пришел?

— Насколько я знаю, это его цель. Да.

— Я прошу вас передать ему сообщение, — как-то неуверенно говорит Локи. И Баки сквозь его маску высокомерия: в морщинках в уголках глаз и рта, в самом взгляде, видит то ли усталость, то ли печаль. — Скажите ему, что я прочитал его письмо, но у меня есть вопросы. Много вопросов. А спросить…

Локи не договаривает, но и так понятно, что спросить не у кого. Видимо, другой Локи вместо встречи с младшим собой написал тому письмо, предположительно, со сведениями из будущего.

— Я обязательно передам, — говорит Баки, нервно взъерошивая волосы: когда он стал личным секретарем бога?

Локи поджимает губы, кивает, затем смотрит внимательнее на Баки, прищуривает глаза, открывает рот и резко закрывает.

— Что? — немного агрессивно спрашивает Баки. Его паранойя радостно просыпается, противно хихикает и шепчет все виды подозрительных вещей. — Вы видите на мне следы какого-то магического воздействия?

Локи слегка улыбается, качает головой и без каких-либо театральных эффектов и драматических жестов исчезает.

Баки сверлит взглядом опустевшее место, но затем перед его глазами внезапно появляется Стив. Он без слов сжимает его щеки в ладонях, целует в лоб, губами касается век, скул, рта, затем встречается с ним взглядом.

— Я люблю тебя. Ты — моя половинка, — серьезно говорит Стив. На его ресницах блестят слезы.

Это неправильно. Стив не должен плакать. Не из-за него.

Баки усмехается одним уголком рта и подмигивает.

— Конечно, я — твоя половинка. Ты только посмотри на меня.

И делает шаг назад, чтобы прислониться спиной к стене и принять наиболее выгодную позу.

Сначала Стив хмурится, затем окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног и обратно, его глаза округляются, а брови приподнимаются. Он снова, более медленно и сосредоточенно, осматривает его фигуру.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Баки. Вообще-то, он и шел к Стиву с целью покрасоваться в новом костюме.

— Да, — как-то судорожно кивает Стив и немного усмехается. — Но… думаю, без него мне понравится больше.

Баки сглатывает и невольно облизывает губы.

— Хочешь я надену свой? — тихо спрашивает Стив и, видимо, тоже становится в выигрышную позу: кладет руки на собственные бедра, отчего его плечи кажутся еще шире.

Поэтому Баки, немного отвлеченный, не совсем понимает, что он имеет в виду.

— Свой… что?

— Костюм Капитана Америка, — усмехаясь шире, Стив медленно подходит к нему почти вплотную. — Осуществлю одну из твоих эротических фантазий.

Его проницательность одновременно смущает, возбуждает и раздражает.

Руки Баки знают, где им положено быть: они мгновенно опускаются на плечи Стива, поглаживают, затем скользят к груди, сжимают. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стива, чьи руки тоже медленно, но жадно бродят по телу Баки, а взгляд зафиксирован на его губах…

Они оба замирают, когда слышат звук приближающихся шагов Гейба.

После стука в дверь из-за нее доносится его неуверенный голос.

— Эй, Баки, Кэп, там новая радиограмма поступила, — и после нервного покашливания Гейб тихо, но торопливо добавляет: — И, ради Бога, прежде чем выйти из этой комнаты, удостоверьтесь, что вы _хотя бы_ прилично выглядите.

После этих слов Баки чувствует своим долгом испачкать новый костюм. Он усмехается разочарованному Стиву.

— Я же говорил: на этой войне я скорее умру от… — и он показательно прижимается эрекцией к эрекции Стива и не совсем показательно, а просто потому, что хочет, толкается бедрами вверх, вниз.

— Баки…

— Да ладно, Стив…

— Баки!

Зануда.

***

Грузовик катится с мягким чавканьем по мокрой от дождя дороги. Гейб, напевая под нос неизвестный мотив, сидит за рулем, Баки — рядом.

Он угрюмо молчит, сверлит взглядом спину Стива, который едет впереди на мотоцикле. Как большая и удобная мишень.

Из предрассветной дымки укрытые среди деревьев материализуются десятки грузовиков, несколько бронемашин, два танка.

СНР совсем не скрывает собственного присутствия.

Гидра будет готова к их визиту, думает Баки и говорит это Гейбу. Тот кивает.

Они замедляют ход, затем останавливаются.

Баки широко открывает дверцу, почти спрыгивает, но замирает на подножке грузовика. Наблюдает, как Картер с закинутым на плечо пистолетом-пулеметом подбегает к грациозно слезающему с мотоцикла Стиву.

Ее обычно непроницаемое лицо одновременно выражает ярость и какое-то нетерпение.

Когда Стив замечает ее, он улыбается, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Картер вместо приветствия дает ему пощечину, затем хватает его за наплечные лямки костюма, становится на цыпочки и целует в губы.

Баки тактично отворачивается. Ну, не тактично, а просто… Он не хочет смотреть на _это_. Он спрыгивает на землю.

Гейб смеется.

— О, Боже. Это лучше, чем кино. Кэп оттолкнул ее, — сквозь смех сообщает он. — Она у него что-то спрашивает, но он не обращает внимания, оглядывается по сторонам с испуганным выражением лица. Наверное, высматривает какого-то придурка, трусливо прячущегося рядом со мной.

Гейб продолжает описывать происходящее, выдумывая целое представление: что кому сказал, кто на кого и как посмотрел.

— …И полковник на это не закатывает глаза, хотя очень хочет, он говорит: «Агент, Капитан не заинтересован. Его сердце принадлежит Америке и американцам. Встаньте в очередь…»

В действительности полковник спрашивает: «Где лейтенант Барнс?»

И Баки спешит надеть на лицо маску безразличия с вздернутым подбородком и отстраненным взглядом. Он закрывает дверцу грузовика и направляется к Стиву, Картер и Филлипсу.

А когда останавливается, игнорирует Стива и козыряет Филлипсу.

— Лейтенант, — кивает тот. — А вы что-то знаете об операции «Валькирия»?

— Никак нет, сэр, — говорит Баки, неуверенный о чем именно спрашивает Филлипс: о продвинутом бомбардировщике Гидры или о планировании убийства Гитлера.

Филлипс поджимает губы.

Баки чувствует брошенные в его сторону обеспокоенные взгляды Стива, но продолжает игнорировать его, сосредоточив все внимание на Филлипсе.

Нет. Баки совсем не ревнует. С чего бы ему ревновать Стива? Что за глупость? А зудящее и неприятное ощущение в желудке — лишь недомогание после поездки на грузовике. Просто Гейб — неумелый водитель. Да.

— У меня к вам двоим много вопросов, — сообщает Филлипс.

— Я беру на себя всю ответственность о принятии этого решения, сэр, — торопливо говорит Стив, делая шаг вперед и загораживая Баки.

Что за самоотверженный придурок.

— Ваше нежелание выполнять приказы — самая пустячная из наших проблем, — не свойственным ему нетерпеливым жестом машет рукой Филлипс. — Вы что-то знаете о событиях в Вашингтоне?

Баки невольно смотрит на Стива и тот, оглядываясь через плечо, смотрит в ответ.

— Значит, знаете, — с усталым вздохом говорит Филлипс.

— Сэр, мы не… — Баки пытается, но…

— Отставить, лейтенант. Расскажите мне о своем плане нападения на штаб-квартиру Гидры, капитан Роджерс.

***

Как и предполагал Баки, у штаб-квартиры их ожидают.

Бронемашины таранят импровизированную стену из камней и мешков с песком. За линией обороны их ожидают ограждение из колючей сетки, пулеметные расчеты и снайперы.

Которых ликвидируют глухими залпами пушек, уничтожая наблюдательные посты и вышки.

Баки выпрыгивает из грузовика и спешит за Стивом. В нос бьют запах гари, горящего метала, крови, дыма.

Луч голубого лазерного света пробивает камень рядом с его левым плечом.

Что немного напрягает Баки. Он думал, без Шмидта, Золы и тессеракта разработка подобного оружия остановится.

Во время боя он действует механически, контролируя собственные мысли не позволяя какому-нибудь намерению или желанию пройти через его сознание. Но он вздрагивает, когда Стив роняет щит, и, игнорируя окрик Гейба, на одном инстинкте бежит к Стиву и загораживает от голубого света, направленного в его сторону.

Когда этот свет касается его, Баки чувствует, словно снова сидит на том самом стуле: странный разряд электричества проходит через его тело, уходит в землю. И удивительный покой снисходит на него, но последующее головокружение заставляет пошатнуться.

— Баки!

Он фокусирует взгляд на смертельно бледном лице Стива, на его лихорадочно блестящих, расширенных от ужаса глазах.

— Я жив? — тупо спрашивает он.

Стив подбирает щит, загораживая их от следующего выстрела, стреляет в ответ, затем подхватывает Баки под руку и тянет в сторону.

— Ты ничего не видел, Гейб.

Он не слышит ответ Гейба, зато слышит ответ Мориты.

— Я тоже ничего не видел, Кэп. В глаза что-то попало.

Они прячутся за грузовиком.

Баки думает, что они должны вернуться, но постоянное давление и насилие внутри после этого разряда сменяется странным миролюбием и уступчивостью.

— Баки, посмотри на меня.

И Баки смотрит.

— Ты… Ты в порядке? — говорит Стив, ощупывая и оглядывая его со всех сторон. — Ты цел…

— Я в порядке, Стив, — говорит он. — Просто током ударило.

— Током? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стив. — Баки, ты… Ты должен был…

Он не говорит слово «исчезнуть», вместо этого наклоняется и целует его.

Баки целует в ответ, но слышит где-то рядом возобновившуюся стрельбу и отстраняется.

— Все в порядке. Электричество навевает всякие воспоминания, — пожимает он плечами и усмехается одним уголком рта.

— О, Баки, — говорит Стив и обнимает его. — Ты не должен был загораживать меня.

— Стив, ты бы исчез…

— Ты бы тоже…

— Но я не…

— Ты об этом не знал! — почти кричит Стив и отстраняется весь в саже и пепле, утирая рукой нос. — Баки… Я устал смотреть, как ты умираешь. Смертельно устал.

— Прости, — говорит он, касаясь пальцами нижней части лица Стива, непокрытой маской, и слабо улыбается. — Я больше не буду?..

Стив всхлипывает и утыкается лицом ему в грудь.

— Капитан Роджерс! — кричит Картер.

Долг зовет, думает Баки, но не успевает ничего предпринять. Раздается взрыв, и их взрывной волной впечатывает в грузовик.

***

От взрыва пострадали штаб-квартира, которая и была его источником, и несколько деревень, снесенных лавиной.

Баки сидит неподвижно и безучастно у костра, подглядывает из-под ресниц, как отсветы пламени золотят лицо Стива, повернутое к нему профилем: с расслабленным в улыбке ртом, с застывшей в изгибе бровью и с длинными ресницами, которые отбрасывают игривые тени на щеку.

Он внимательно слушает что-то, что говорит Картер.

— Так я слышал, что она пытается соблазнить Кэпа по заданию СНР, — шепчет в ухо Гейб, подсаживаясь рядом. — Морита уверен, что все женщины-агенты СНР охотятся за нашей спермой, что если кто-то хочет рискнуть с одной из них, то должен быть готов к тому, что когда он проснется, то увидит, как его партнерша соскребает сперму с него или с себя.

— О, Боже, — Баки закрывает лицо руками.

— Баки, ты с ума сошел? Такие вещи говорить…

— Я пошутил?.. — неловко улыбается он и смотрит на Гейба сквозь пальцы.

Тот смотрит недоверчиво в ответ.

— Действительно?

— Нет, — качает головой Баки и посмеивается.

— Придурок, — говорит Гейб, затем склоняется еще ближе и обеспокоенно спрашивает: — Так это правда? Или ты…

Он делает странный жест рукой, значение которого Баки не понимает, но может догадаться: Гейб спрашивает, выдумал ли он эту историю.

— Возможно, частично?.. — неуверенно отвечает он, убирает руки с лица, с нервной улыбкой смотрит на него и получает подзатыльник. — Эй! За что?

Гейб озирается по сторонам и бормочет под нос:

— Ладно Джиджи… Она защищена вашими выдуманными отношениями с тобой, Джеком и Рут.

— Что?! — почти кричит Баки и ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Стива, подмигивает ему и сосредотачивается на Гейбе

— Но ты, возможно, разрушил карьеру или жизнь Пегги, — продолжает тот.

— СНР ее прикроет, — не совсем уверенный в собственных словах, говорит Баки. — Так я еще и с Рут… _того_?..

Гейб кивает.

Баки устало трет глаза, затем смотрит на Стива.

— Ну. Это лучше, чем правда, — не совсем оптимистичным тоном бормочет он и кивает в его сторону.

Стив снова встречается с ним взглядом и как-то радостно улыбается.

Баки улыбается в ответ, думая, что Стив из-за этих слухов о Картер будет разочарован в нем, возможно, даже зол на него.

***

Он снова в непроглядной темноте и ледяном холоде держит за руку дрожащего рядом незнакомца.

В прошлых снах он пытался узнать, кто он, где они, что происходит, но незнакомец молчал, дрожал и крепче сжимал его руку.

Баки водит пальцами по его шершавой, словно покрытой замысловатыми узорами коже и рассказывает.

Он рассказывает о Бруклине, о Стиве. По мере того, как потускневшие воспоминания всплывают из глубины и вырывается наружу дрожание незнакомца с каждым сказанным словом успокаивается, а затем полностью прекращается.

Его ладонь стискивает руку Баки.

И Баки просыпается частично лежащим на Стиве с головой на его груди и рукой, прижатой к сердцу.

Стив сквозь сон что-то бормочет, притягивает ближе, целует куда-то в волосы и опять что-то бормочет.

Баки жарко от исходящего тепла Стива, но он вздыхает и устраивается поудобнее.

Эти странные сны начинают действительно его беспокоить.


	21. Часть 21, в которой Стив много беспокоится и не читает «Космополитен»

Все насторожены и явно взволнованы и, не считая редких перешептываний или тихих разговоров, в выбранном кем-то для совещаний зале царит относительная тишина.

Баки сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на груди. Его ноги вытянуты и скрещены под столом, носки ботинок касаются щиколоток Стива. Который сидит напротив него, время от времени исподтишка пихает его ногу своей ногой и улыбается.

Когда входит Филлипс, Баки прокашливается и делает серьезное лицо, сосредотачивая все внимание на полковнике, а не на глупом лице Стива. Тот снова пихает его ногу, затем обхватывает ее щиколотками и тянет.

Баки случайно слишком громко хлопает по краю стола, чтобы удержаться на стуле. Он бросает угрожающий взгляд на Стива. Тот выглядит таким счастливым… Это просто неестественно.

— Вы что-то хотите сказать, лейтенант? — спрашивает Филлипс, присаживаясь во главе стола.

— Нет, сэр, — вежливым тоном отвечает Баки, убирая ноги под стул.

Теперь Стив выглядит неестественно печальным. Баки вытягивает одну ногу, как предложение мира. Стив мгновенно удерживает ее щиколотками. И его лицо снова озаряет счастливая улыбка.

Баки передает ему молчаливое сообщение, недоверчиво качая головой.

— Расскажите мне все, что вы знаете о событиях в Вашингтоне, — требует Филлипс.

Баки смотрит на Стива, который смотрит в ответ. Их переглядки прерывает громкий хлопок по столу.

Они не вздрагивают, но теперь смотрят на Филлипса.

Стив прочищает горло.

— Ничего, сэр, — отвечает Стив. — Мы знаем только то, что знают другие. В Белом доме…

— Достаточно, — перебивает Филлипс и, поглядывая то на них, то на исписанный лист бумаги в его руках, говорит: — 8 марта в 10 часов 32 минуты по восточному поясному времени на лужайку Белого дома неизвестным способом были перемещены лидеры, известные политические и военные деятели стран «оси», закованные в цепи и перевязанные красным подарочным бантом. Во время последующих допросов они в один голос утверждали, что были задержаны Капитаном Америка и Баки Барнсом, которые поведали им, что они… Цитирую: «В условиях собственной стагнации вы спроецировали свою теневую сторону на таких же, как вы людей, тем самым вы утратили свои человеческие качества и потеряли душу». После перемещения Капитан Америка и Баки Барнс снова обратились к ним с призывом: «Пролейте свет на свои теневые стороны и верните их свету».

Баки и Стив снова переглядываются. Губы Стива подрагивают в едва сдерживаемой улыбке, и Баки тоже начинает улыбаться.

Но первым начинает смеяться Дуган, за ним — Морита и все остальные.

— Когда вы успели? — сквозь смех, слегка икая, спрашивает Гейб.

— Когда горел Мулен-Руж, — сухо отвечает Филлипс и сверлит взглядом Баки. — И когда ваш лейтенант вместе с Фэлсвортом и Дерниром _неизвестным способом переместились_ на побережье Греции… Я не видел ваш отчет, лейтенант.

— Ты сжег Мулен-Руж? — трагичным шепотом спрашивает Морита.

Видимо, Локи сжег. Но Мулен-Руж не привыкать к пожарам. Вроде бы…

— Какое кощунство, — бормочет Гейб, толкая Баки локтем в бок.

— Я не знаю… — начинает говорить он, но Филлипс снова хлопает по столу.

— Лейтенант…

— Я говорю, что не знаю _как_ , но меня с остальными перенес маршал Лафейсон, — нетерпеливо продолжает Баки, затем более смиренным тоном добавляет: — Сэр.

Филлипс хмурится и смотрит между Монти и Жаком, которые синхронно кивают, подтверждая слова Баки.

— Это немного меняет дело, — бормочет под нос Филлипс.

Теперь Баки хмурится и встречается с обеспокоенным взглядом Стива.

— Напишите отчет, — громче говорит Филлипс. — После конференции вы двое отправляетесь в Вашингтон.

Стив возмущенно открывает рот.

— На любые вопросы о вашей причастности к событиям в Белом доме, о которой вскоре узнает общественность, вы должны отвечать, что операция «Валькирия» строго конфиденциальна и засекречена, — твердым голосом и взглядом Филлипс заставляет Стива закрыть рот и кивнуть.

Баки только удивляется странному совпадению: что-то с названием «Валькирия» снова войдет в историю о Капитане Америка.

— После встречи Рузвельта и Черчилля будет фуршет. Вы двое приглашены. Все, что от вас требуется… — Филлипс устало вздыхает. — Просто не опозорьте меня.

— Так точно, сэр, — говорят в один голос Баки и Стив.

— А Сталин будет? — тихо спрашивает Морита. — Сэр.

Филлипс качает головой.

— Нет. По причине ухудшения здоровья он отказался участвовать в конференции.

— А настоящая причина? — любопытствует Дуган.

Филлипс обводит их взглядом.

— Он настаивал на другом месте проведения конференции. Не на Мальте. Предположительно он опасается пересекать море на самолете. Но по не подтвержденным официально сведениям: Сталин занят Гитлером.

— Что?!

— На данный момент под стражей содержатся все основные лидеры, кроме немецких, — терпеливо объясняет Филлипс, затем смотрит между Стивом и Баки. — И, судя по действиям не только противника, но и Красной Армии на линии фронта…

Он несвойственным ему жестом неопределенно пожимает плечами, словно не хочет вдаваться в подробности.

— Но это как-то неправильно, — ворчит Морита.

— Официальная нота протеста отправлена и проигнорирована, — сообщает Картер, которая странно тихо и почти неподвижно сидит с края стола.

Стив бросает в ее сторону обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Теперь перейдем к хорошим новостям: мы уверены, что с Гидрой покончено. И я хочу поздравить…

Дальше Баки не слушает: ерзает на стуле, вздыхает, устало кладет локоть на стол и подпирает щеку кулаком.

В него вбито Гидрой, что с Гидрой никогда не покончено. Она олицетворяет собой неуязвимость и бессмертие.

Когда Гидре отрубают одну голову, на ее месте вырастают две новые. Она тем самым извлекает выгоду из повреждения.

Геракл победил Гидру, когда обжег ее шеи горящими головнями, а на бессмертную голову навалил тяжелый камень. Если СНР не казнит ученых Гидры, история повторится: сначала их будут использовать, а затем они будут использовать все, до чего дотянутся их руки или, если продолжать метафору, головы.

***

— Ты помнешь костюм, — ворчит Стив, копаясь в рюкзаке.

Баки равнодушно пожимает плечом. Он лежит на боку, подперев голову рукой, немного завороженно наблюдает за перемещениями Стива, точнее, за перемещениями его нижней части.

Почему в Стиве все совершенно? Это просто травмирующе несправедливо для психики Баки.

— Ты не видел мой одеколон? — спрашивает Стив и оглядывается.

Баки поспешно поднимает на него глаза. Стив самодовольно усмехается. И Баки чувствует своим долгом бросить подушку ему в лицо. Что он и делает.

— Эй, — в голосе Стива слышатся обида и укоризна, но на лице сохраняется самодовольная усмешка. Он бросает подушку обратно. — Так ты видел или нет?

— Может, видел, а, может, — нет, — неконтролируемо ворчливым тоном отвечает Баки и откидывается на спину.

Стив на мгновение нависает над ним, затем перебрасывает ногу через него и садится сверху. Баки, не задумываясь, кладет руки на его бедра, перемещает их дальше, за спину Стива, чтобы сжать объект его внимания.

— Что ты сделал с моим одеколоном? — спрашивает Стив. — Мне нравился запах.

— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, Стив, — отвечает Баки, позволяя рукам блуждать.

— Ревность тебе не к лицу, — бормочет Стив, резким движением обхватывает его запястья и прижимает руки к подушке.

Сердце Баки замирает, затем начинает как-то беспорядочно трепыхаться, он чувствует, как на затылке проступает холодный пот.

— Мне все к лицу, — слегка задыхаясь, говорит он. — Отпусти, пожалуйста.

Его голос в собственных ушах звучит неузнаваемым, позорно умоляющим. Баки зажмуривает глаза.

Стив мгновенно отпускает его руки.

— О Боже… Прости, Баки, — бормочет он, едва касаясь пальцами его лица. — Баки, мне очень жаль. Прости.

— Все в порядке, Стив, — говорит Баки, игнорируя все еще неестественно учащенное сердцебиение и невозможность сделать полный вдох. Он открывает глаза и старается растянуть губы в успокаивающей улыбке.

А губы Стива дрожат. Его лицо выглядит действительно испуганным.

— Я… Я…

— Стив, все нормально. Ты не знал. Я тоже не знал, — Баки не может позволить Стиву завязнуть в каких-то депрессивных мыслях, он обнимает его, притягивает к себе и тихо признается: — Ты не виноват. Я даже не знаю, почему испугался.

Стив отстраняется, вымученно улыбается и целует его веки, щеки, рот, нос, подбородок, скользит губами ниже, к шее.

— Где мой одеколон? — спрашивает он игривым тоном, что не совсем соответствует подрагивающим пальцам, которые как-то трепетно касаются лица Баки.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я имею какое-то отношение к пропаже твоего одеколона? Ты так плохо думаешь обо мне? Думаешь, я из ревности выкинул его? Стив, я оскорблен, — торопливо говорит он и одним резким движением переворачивает Стива, оказываясь сверху.

Стив с каким-то восторгом смотрит на него. Баки недоверчиво усмехается: расстроен он пропажей, да?

— Ты помнешь мой костюм, — неубедительно разыгрывает возмущение Стив, поглаживая его по спине, притягивая ближе.

Баки слышит тихие приближающиеся шаги. Он серьезно кивает.

— Да, ты прав.

И резко встает.

— Эй!

Стив выглядит действительно обиженным: щеки надуты, верхняя губа оттопырена. Баки даже не пытается сдержать смех и получает подушкой в лицо.

— Зато альбом, который подарила Пегги, в целости и сохранности, — с серьезным видом говорит Стив, а затем хитро усмехается одним уголком рта.

Баки слегка напрягается, хмурится, но мгновенно расслабляется. Стив просто еще не обнаружил пропажу компаса.

Он невинно улыбается Стиву, который теперь выглядит обеспокоенным.

Раздается стук в дверь.

За ней обнаруживается подозрительно довольный Старк. Но его довольство мгновенно сменяется недовольством.

— Что на тебе надето? — каким-то оскорбленным тоном спрашивает он и без приглашения заходит в комнату, пытаясь толкнуть его плечом. Но Баки стоит на месте. Старк врезается в него и отшатывается. — Ай.

Баки отходит в сторону и приглашающим жестом пропускает его в комнату.

Старк, ворча, трет плечо, озирается вокруг. Его взгляд задерживается на валяющемся на кровати Стиве. И он усмехается.

— Я чему-то помешал? — шевеля бровями, спрашивает он, но затем хмурится и указывает рукой на Стива. — И ты тоже в этом…

— Ты сам сказал нам принарядиться, Говард, — медленно говорит тот, приподнимаясь на локтях. — И вручил эту одежду.

— Она для Вашингтона, — как-то устало объясняет Старк. — Здесь же люди не хотят видеть очередных придурков в галстуках. Они хотят видеть героев. Переодевайтесь!

Стив хмурит брови, открывает рот и возмущается, но Баки не слушает. Он мысленно пожимает плечами и стягивает с плеч пиджак.

Старк отвлекается от нелепого спора со Стивом и с любопытством смотрит на Баки.

— Кто ты и что ты сделал с Баки Барнсом, который даже спал с ножами, а сейчас… — он окидывает его взглядом. — Ни одного ножа.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что Баки спал с ножами? — подозрительным тоном спрашивает Стив.

Старк пренебрежительно машет рукой в его сторону, продолжая вопросительно смотреть на Баки.

А Баки хранит, как ему кажется, разумное молчание.

— Ах, я понял, — кивает Старк, постукивая пальцем по подбородку. — Тебе не нужны ножи в постели, ведь теперь твой сон охраняет Капитан Америка. А вот вне постели…

— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь… — перебивает его Баки.

— Почему он знает, что ты спишь с ножами, Баки? А я — нет…

— А я всегда знал, что любовь делает людей глупыми… Или, возможно, только глупые влюбляются? — бормочет под нос Старк, игнорируя глупость Стива, и Баки решает взять с него пример.

— Баки, тебе обязательно раздеваться перед ним? — возмущается Стив.

Но Баки, обнаженный по пояс, просто снимает с себя брюки.

— Что ты знаешь о любви, Старк, — бормочет Баки, натягивая штанину костюма. — Кстати, ты можешь связаться со _своим_ возлюбленным?

Он вспоминает о просьбе Локи. Не то чтобы он спешит ее выполнить. Но Локи считает их друзьями, и Баки как-то неловко обманывать его ожидания. Он и так умолчал о Старке, который каким-то образом поддерживает связь с другим Локи. И нет. Он не защищал Старка… Просто не хотел говорить. Да.

— Возлюбленным?

— Что? С каким таким возлюбленным?

Одновременно давятся воздухом Стив и Старк.

— Ты сказал, что влюблен в Локи, — совершенно невинным тоном объясняет Баки.

— Ничего подобного я не говорил, — слишком громко говорит и слишком быстро качает головой Старк. — Я влюблен в его мозг, Барнс!

— Ладно.

— Я не хочу любить его тело… Но если бы он был женщиной, то, возможно…

— Ладно.

— И даже если бы он предложил, я бы отказался. Точно.

— Ладно.

— Хотя…

Баки устало трет глаза.

— Просто передай ему, что мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— …Но Локи вряд ли заинтересован в чем-то подобном. Я имею в виду: секс.

— Старк!

— Да?

Баки просто смотрит на него.

— Я передам, — кивает он, чешет затылок, снова чему-то кивает. — И я знаю многое о любви, Барнс! Английское слово «любовь», происходит от санскритского слова лобха — «желание». Любовь — это усвоенное и переваренное желание.

И этот умник уходит.

Баки смотрит на Стива, который сверлит его хмурым взглядом.

— Почему _он_ знает, в чем ты спишь?

И Баки закатывает глаза.

***

Как только они входят внутрь, кажется, что все в зале замолкают и смотрят на них, устанавливая какой-то неловкий покров молчания и нерешительности.

Баки со Стивом словно представляют нечто, чего другие боятся. Здесь есть и благоговение, и противоречие. Наверное, то же самое испытывали завсегдатаи парижских кабаре, когда туда заходили эсэсовцы — все тоже сразу замолкали.

Он не обращает никакого внимания на заинтригованные взгляды окружающих и взволнованные перешептывания. Его плеча касается плечо Стива, значит, все в порядке.

Их представляют президенту Рузвельту и премьер-министру Черчиллю.

Первый говорит то, что Баки и ожидает от человека такой должности: обычные любезности, комплименты, что-то о патриотическом долге и любви к родной земле. Черчилль же крепким хватом пожимает Баки руку и говорит, что ему приятно _снова_ его видеть.

Баки щурится и окидывает премьер-министра изучающим взглядом. В нем нет ничего подозрительного, но глаза… Глаза излучают веселье и что-то еще. И Баки озаряет.

— Да, мне тоже, премьер-министр, — вежливо говорит он и усмехается.

— Вы уже виделись со своим дедом? — спрашивает Рузвельт и оглядывается. — Зная о вашем родстве, я счел уместным его пригласить.

Баки не вздрагивает, но пристальнее осматривает каждого в толпе.

— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, мистер президент, — говорит он, изображая взволнованность. — У меня… У меня нет слов. Я вам очень благодарен.

Рузвельт великодушно машет рукой.

— Пустяки. Все организовали мои помощники, — говорит он и смеется над собственной шуткой. Его смех подхватывают остальные, и Баки — тоже.

Мимо проходит официант, неся поднос с бокалами шампанского. Баки хватается за один, как за спасательный круг, и осушает его одним глотком.

— Я хотел бы найти его, если вы не против, — рассеянно говорит он, извиняется, хлопает по плечу обеспокоенного Стива и отходит.

Он не уверен: то ли он ищет деда, то ли прячется от него в толпе.

— Лейтенант Барнс? Вас ожидают. Пройдемте, пожалуйста, со мной.

***

Дверь за его спиной закрывается.

Огонь массивного камина отбрасывает мрачную красную тень на пожилого мужчину, стоящего перед ним.

На мгновение Баки всматривается в него.

— Джеймс.

Выбирая между привязанностью и отчужденностью, Баки выбирает первое: он сокращает расстояние между ними и обнимает деда.

— Дедушка, — говорит он.

Тот замирает в его руках, затем осторожно похлопывает его по спине. Видимо, они не в таких отношениях, где объятия считаются нормальным проявлением эмоций.

— Ты голоден, — не спрашивает дед. — Я знаю, что ты не любишь фуршеты.

Он отстраняется и указывает на изысканно накрытый кем-то стол на двоих.

Баки немного подозрителен, но затем мысленно пожимает плечами: его дед не будет его травить, а если и будет, то он не знает, какие яды действуют или не действуют на суперсолдата.

Они садятся, и Баки старается вести себя пристойно, не накидываться на еду. Но он так устал от непонятных похлебок и белковых батончиков.

— Как мама? Как Бекка? — спрашивает он. Ему действительно интересно.

— Не говори с набитым ртом, — ворчит дед. — С ними все в порядке. Твоя мать занята новым _проектом_ , а у Бекки появился _ухажер_.

Слово «проект» он говорит со смиренной усталостью, а «ухажер» — с презрением.

— Должен ли я с ним поговорить? — не совсем разборчиво спрашивает Баки, торопливо прожевывает и усмехается. — Напугать?

Дед задумчиво смотрит в сторону, затем кивает.

— Это было бы неплохо.

— Будет сделано, сэр.

Некоторое время они едят в молчании. Дед наливает на два пальца виски в два стакана и один протягивает ему.

— Что от тебя хотят выскочки из Стратегического научного резерва? — деловым тоном спрашивает он, но его обеспокоенное выражение лица спрашивает совершенно другое: «Во что ты опять вляпался?»

После короткого раздумья Баки решает, что если он не может доверять родственникам, то лучше об этом узнать раньше, чем позже. Хотя он предпочел бы выдать менее весомый секрет.

— Зола сделал меня таким же, как Стив, — осторожно говорит он, делает глоток виски, внимательно поверх стакана следя за реакцией деда.

Тот хмурится.

— Стив? Стив Роджерс? — бормочет он. — Так ты действительно дружишь с Капитаном Америка. Это полезно… знать.

Нет.

— Никакой политики, — его резкий тон заставляет деда слегка вздрогнуть и удивленно посмотреть на него. Баки строго продолжает: — Ты можешь использовать мое имя в своих делах, но не его.

Дед кивает, но Баки не верит в его покладистость. Ему срочно необходимо найти рычаги давления на этого человека.

— Так… После войны ты собираешься работать на СНР? — вроде бы рассеянно спрашивает дед, но этому противоречит его внимательный, даже изучающий взгляд.

Баки отрицательно качает головой.

— Я пытаюсь сбросить их со своей спины.

Дед одобрительно кивает.

— И как успехи?

Вспоминая _успехи_ с неуправляемыми слухами о женщинах в СНР, Баки смущенно молчит.

— Я с ними разберусь, — уверенно говорит дед, и Баки с удивлением смотрит на него. — Что? Никому не нравятся новые организации, которые перетягивают одеяло на себя. Тем более, Эдгар и так недоволен, что его бюро собираются реформировать и ограничить юрисдикцию лишь внутренней политикой. Не думаю, что он оценит утечку кадров в непонятную организацию.

Под Эдгаром он имеет в виду Эдгара Гувера, директора ФБР? А под реформированием — создание ЦРУ? Баки окидывает любопытным взглядом человека перед ним. Его дед не так прост.

— Просто будь благоразумным и сотрудничай со мной.

— Я буду сотрудничать, но не буду работать на ФБР.

— Чем ты тогда планируешь заниматься после войны? — внезапно резким тоном спрашивает дед. — С семейным делом ты не хочешь иметь ничего общего. В СНР, ФБР работать не хочешь. Не говори, что ты снова вернешься к учебе. Что на этот раз будешь изучать? Моя фантазия иссякла еще на английской литературе.

— Нет, — Баки едва скрывает собственное удивление. — Нет. Никакой учебы.

— Хорошо, — более спокойно говорит дед и неожиданно улыбается.

Баки механически делает глоток, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни запаха напитка, облизывает губы и осторожно спрашивает:

— Если ты можешь помочь мне соскочить с крючка СНР… Возможно ли, оказать такую же услугу и Стиву?

Его дед замирает.

— Я слышал, что Капитан особо лоялен этой организации, — таким же осторожным тоном отвечает он. — Он этого действительно хочет или ты проявляешь излишнее беспокойство за друга?

Стив сказал ему, что устал. Но сможет ли он сказать тоже самое СНР? И вообще примут ли там такой ответ?

— Он устал от войны, — говорит Баки, допивает виски и аккуратно ставит пустой бокал на стол. — Но я с ним поговорю. Но… это возможно?

— Он принадлежит правительству США…

— Что?! Нет… — Баки чуть ли не подскакивает со стула, но сдерживается, хватается за край стола.

Под его руками трещит дерево. Он делает контролируемый вдох, затем выдох.

— Нравится тебе это или нет, но эксперимент над ним был проведен за счет средств федерального бюджета. Его тело собственность США.

Баки возмущенно сопит. Разумом он понимает, но сердцем или что там отвечает за чувства… В общем, он обижен от имени Стива.

— Если его не будет использовать СНР, то будут другие.

— Это неправильно, — говорит Баки, и он знает, как по-детски звучит его голос.

Дед снисходительно смотрит на него.

— Война не подорвала твою веру в идеалы добра и чести.

Баки фыркает.

Мир безнадежен и мрачен. Все идеалы разбиты. Что есть человек, кроме страданий? В этом катастрофическом хаосе только Стив так и не понял, что все его усилия напрасны. Но за это Баки его и любит.

— Для начала поговори с ним, — разумным тоном говорит дед. — А затем познакомь нас.

Ну, насчет последнего Баки еще подумает, но он кивает и тянется за бутылкой. Дед неожиданно быстрым движением отставляет ее в сторону.

— Думаю, с тебя достаточно, — он сурово смотрит на него.

С недоверчивым взглядом Баки откидывается на спинку стула. У него нет настроения, чтобы что-то объяснять о собственной невосприимчивости к алкоголю.

— Ты не спросишь, как там Кора?

Баки хмурит брови: какая еще Кора?

— Не валяй дурака, — ворчит дед. — После твоего возвращения будет сыграна свадьба.

— Что?! Нет!

— Джеймс! Все уже решено. Я дал тебе возможность нагуляться. Но затем ты ушел… Чего мне стоило утихомирить ее родственников. Чего ей этого стоило…

— Но…

— Этот брак важен для нашей семьи, — словно в тысячный раз говорит его дед, и Баки утыкается лицом в ладони. — Только не говори, что ты опять влюбился? Эти слухи о тебе и каком-то агенте правдивы?

Баки качает головой.

— Значит, о том парне Томпсоне… Ты женишься, а дальше вы с Корой сами решайте, как будете жить.

Он отвлекается от обстоятельного обдумывания плана побега, убирает руки от лица и недоверчиво смотрит на деда.

— Она — разумная девушка, — успокаивающе говорит тот, потягивая виски. — Насколько я помню, все, о чем она просила, не унижать ее прилюдно и не флиртовать на ее глазах с другими женщинами. Ты же с ней сам о чем-то договорился.

— У меня нет романа с Томпсоном, — рассеянно бормочет Баки, все еще не вполне понимая, что у него за невеста, с которой можно разумно договориться о том, если он правильно понимает, с кем и на каких условиях он будет спать.

— Я должен ему заплатить? — неожиданно спрашивает дед. Он хмурится.

— Кому?

— Томпсону, — ворчит он. — Хотя не думаю, что он захочет оглашать что-либо. Ему есть, что терять. А твой профессор? Он знает, что вы… больше не _вместе_.

Слово «вместе» дед произносит с каким-то преувеличенным отвращением.

Он платит любовникам Баки за молчание? Это так… У него нет слов. И он не уверен, что его поражает больше: цинизм и забота его родственника или безалаберное поведение и удача того Баки Барнса?

— У меня не было и нет романа с Томпсоном, — повторяет Баки и взъерошивает волосы. Какой, к черту, профессор? — И я разберусь с профессором.

— Значит, придется платить и ему, — устало вздыхает дед. — А он принципиальный и бескомпромиссный. В первый раз он отказался от денег.

И Баки не уверен в собственных чувствах: он испытывает ужас или благоговейный восторг? Его дед платит не только за молчание его любовникам, но еще и за расставание с ним.

— Он тебе не говорил? — с усмешкой спрашивает дед. — Я предлагал ему приличную сумму. Но он, не смотря на свои наклонности, порядочный человек. Как ты только таких находишь… Или как они находят тебя. Возможно, виной тому твои смазливость и несдержанность в словах. Из-за этого и Фредди убежала из дома с твоим отцом.

Это интересная подробность, о которой Баки или не помнил, или не знал.

— Так кто это? О ком я должен беспокоиться? — странно меланхоличным тоном прерывает его размышления дед.

— О нем не нужно беспокоиться, — машет рукой Баки, за что получает хмурый взгляд.

— Только не говори, что это негр из вашего отряда, — каким-то предупреждающим тоном говорит он. Его глаз дергается.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы неуместно пошутить, но… Его дед — возможный союзник и вообще он старый… Мало ли что?

— Нет. Гейб — мой друг.

— Друг, — кривится он.

Союзник или нет, но у Баки нет терпения для тех, у кого в голове мусор.

— Дедушка, тебе не о чем беспокоится, — с наигранной беспечностью говорит он. — Ты ведь сам сказал, что я выбираю только порядочных. Или они выбирают меня.

Дед, бросая в его сторону странные взгляды, наливает себе виски, разбавляет водой.

— Ты настроен серьезно насчет этого человека, — говорит он, рассматривая на свет виски в стакане. — Планируешь продолжать отношения с ним и после войны.

Возможно, Баки не должен был так невозмутимо спокойно и открыто говорить на эту тему. Он почти уверен, что в прошлом для него было бы немыслимым обсуждать гомосексуальные отношения с кем-либо, а на любую попытку он реагировал бы яростным отрицанием.

— Я надеюсь, — тихо признается он. — Очень.

Дед становится задумчивым.

— Я не хочу знать никаких подробностей. Ты знаешь о моем отношении к… к _этому_ , — с нескрываемой гадливостью говорит он, но в его голосе сквозит усталость, даже какое-то смирение. — Но ты уверен, что это взаимно?

Баки открывает и закрывает рот.

— Баки… — дед хоть и кривится, но смотрит на него с жалостью.

— Нет, все не так, — качает головой он. — Я хочу быть уверенным, и он заставляет меня чувствовать эту уверенность. Но я… Это не сомнения. Я просто не хочу сильно надеяться, чтобы потом…

Баки пожимает плечом, а дед понимающе кивает.

— Глупец, — неожиданно говорит он, устремив задумчивый взгляд на огонь камина. — Я думал, юных увлечений пыл истребят и гордость, и года. И что ж?

— Теперь надежды нет и тени, а сердце так же бьется, как тогда, — продолжает Баки стихотворение и усмехается.

— Видишь, не ты один баловался стишками, — со смешком говорит дед. — И мне для этого не нужно было просиживать штаны в университете.

Некоторое время он молчит, постукивая пальцами по краю стола, затем встречается с Баки взглядом.

— Поговори с Капитаном, разберись с профессором и женись, наконец, на Коре. С остальным я разберусь.

Видимо, его дед из тех людей, которые о себе говорят: «Приказ родился раньше нас». Иначе жить они не умеют.

***

Стив и Черчилль стоят, склонившись друг к другу, шепчутся, точно заговорщики…

Нейтральное выражение лица Стива скрывает тщательно сдерживаемую ярость. Это плохо.

Баки ловко маневрирует среди людей, раздаривая вежливые улыбки всем, кто попадается на пути.

— Эй.

Он дергает Стива за рукав.

Тот оборачивается, словно готовый к драке, но когда видит, кто это, в его взгляде появляется смущение, затем — облегчение.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Баки. — Хочешь уйти отсюда?

— Это — Локи, — кивает Стив в сторону Черчилля.

— Я знаю.

— Ты… — Стив возмущенно открывает и закрывает рот, затем недоверчиво качает головой. — Баки… Он отказывается отвечать, где настоящий премьер-министр.

— Где настоящий премьер-министр? — очень вежливо спрашивает Баки у Локи в обличьи Черчилля. Тот невозмутимо потягивает через соломинку какой-то яркий напиток в высоком стакане.

— Проходит курс лечения на водах в Бате, — отвечает он и издает хлюпающий звук, когда втягивает остатки напитка вместе с воздухом.

Баки смотрит на Стива, который немного озадаченно смотрит в ответ.

— Но… Почему _он_ здесь?

— Почему ты здесь? — снова спрашивает Баки у Локи.

— Эта конференция — бесполезная затея без Сталина, — не совсем отвечает на вопрос Черчилль, то есть Локи.

Баки откровенно наплевать. Большая политика не его ума дело.

— Твоей младшей версии не с кем поговорить по поводу письма, — торопливо говорит он, ожидаемо удивляя Локи, который на мгновение замирает. — Он просит о встрече.

Локи улыбается, кивает и без слов, очень невежливо отходит в сторону.

— Я хочу уйти отсюда, — бормочет Стив.

***

— Как дела у твоей семьи?

Стив пропускает Баки в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки. — У Бекки появился ухажер. Дедушка просил его напугать.

— О. Я бы с удовольствием помог, — в голосе Стива слышится улыбка.

Он прокашливается, и Баки с беспокойством оборачивается.

— Так какой он? — осторожно спрашивает Стив. — Твой дедушка.

— Он неплох, — Баки не уверен, как начать разговор. — Сказал, что разберется с СНР. И если ты хочешь…

— _Разберется_ с СНР? — перебивает Стив и непонимающе смотрит на него, затем становится в позу Капитана Америка: расправляет плечи, смыкает пальцы вокруг ремня и пряжки, то ли ждет приказов, то ли пытается скрыть волнение.

— Ты ведь сказал, что хочешь уйти… — неуверенно говорит Баки.

Стив внезапно выглядит усталым. Он вздыхает.

— Вот именно. Я хочу _уйти_ , Баки.

Баки открывает рот, закрывает и отводит взгляд, чувствуя себя глупым и беспомощным.

— Ты хочешь стать беглецом, — кивает он. — Снова…

Он не знает, что думать.

Да. У него были мысли о прошлом и планы о будущем, включающие жить жизнью беглеца. Но он отклонял их, брал пример со Стива, который не трус, как он. У него есть смелость. Он не боится окружающего мира, не боится жить здесь и сейчас.

Но иногда он забывает, что Стив, который стоит перед ним, осознанно выбрал уйти жить в прошлое… Баки не должен быть так удивлен его плану.

Он на механических ногах подходит кровати и садится, опуская голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

— Сейчас нет таких технологий, как в будущем. Нас не найдут, — ровным, нежным голосом говорит Стив. Баки чувствует движения воздуха: Стив почти бесшумно движется в его направлении. — Мы можем жить, где угодно, делать, что угодно.

— Стив, после событий в Вашингтоне наши лица будут на страницах учебников истории, — напоминает Баки.

Стив опускается на колени перед ним, заглядывает в глаза.

— Какова цена помощи твоего дедушки? — спрашивает он, касаясь пальцами его щек, губ. — И не говори, что он помогает из бескорыстия и сострадания. Он, в первую очередь, политик, а затем — твой родственник. Или я ошибаюсь?

Баки качает головой.

— Я… Я должен жениться, — осторожным тоном говорит он и наблюдает, как лицо Стива становится каменно безразличным, непроницаемым.

— Это то, что ты хочешь? — безэмоциональным голосом уточняет Стив. Желваки на его челюсти напрягаются.

Баки приоткрывает рот от удивления. Он аккуратно кладет ладони на щеки Стива, поглаживает пальцами, заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Стив, я хочу только тебя…

— Но?..

— Без всяких _но_.

— Но ты хочешь остаться и жениться на _женщине_.

— Дедушка говорит, что она разумная, что я с ней о чем-то договорился.

Стив шумно втягивает носом воздух.

— Баки, даже если она не против, чтобы ты гулял на стороне. Ты будешь к ней возвращаться, потому что будешь ее _мужем_ … У вас будет семья… У вас будут дети! А я… Я буду просто _любовником_ , — Стив с отвращением выплевывает слово «любовник» и отталкивает его руки прочь.

Баки хмурится, вспоминая, что лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Ну ты ведь тоже хочешь семью… — в раздражении повышая голос, говорит он.

— Ты — моя семья.

— Я прочитал…

— Дай угадаю, — Стив закатывает глаза, невесело усмехаясь — Ты прочитал в пропагандистской статье слова, которые _мне_ не принадлежат.

О.

— Да, Баки, — терпеливо говорит Стив, затем прислоняется лбом к его лбу и продолжает, но не так терпеливо, а торопливо, захлебываясь словами: — Мы можем уйти. Мы никому ничего не должны. С Гидрой покончено. Война окончена, началась политика. Мы можем прямо сейчас взять и уйти.

— Мы можем, Стив, — кивает он и также торопливо пытается донести собственные беспокойные мысли: — Но с Гидрой никогда не покончено. Мы победим Гидру, когда отсечем ее многочисленные головы, прижжем ее шеи горящими головнями, чтобы они не вырастали, а на бессмертную голову навалим тяжелый камень и закопаем ее.

— Баки…

— Война окончена на газетной бумаге, растиражированной, чтобы вызвать восхищение публики, которая верит всему, что читает. Подарок Локи — переломный момент, как День Д. Мы выигрываем, но до окончания еще далеко… И ты прав. Мы можем уйти. И я уйду с тобой, потому что хочу жить с тобой, но хочу жить спокойно, не переживая за тебя, не оглядываясь постоянно через плечо.

Стив яростно целует его, глубоко погружая язык в рот, собственнически прижимая к себе руками, затем отстраняется.

— Мы можем уйти, вернуться в будущее, в наш мир, — взволнованно говорит он, лихорадочно блестя глазами. — Локи здесь. Идем, спросим его.

И он встает, тянет его за руку, но Баки удерживает его.

— Это то, что ты хочешь? Вернуться? Ты действительно этого хочешь? — спрашивает он с отчаянием в голосе. — Или ты… Я даже не знаю… Что _ты_ хочешь, Стив?

И Стив в ответ упрямо вздергивает подбородок.

— Это имеет значение?

— Конечно, это имеет значение. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Я никогда не буду счастлив, зная, что когда ты не со мной, ты трахаешься со своей женой, — неожиданно громко говорит Стив и мгновенно захлопывает рот, громко клацая зубами. Он шумно втягивает носом воздух. — Извини.

Баки смотрит на него буквально с открытым ртом. Он не ожидал когда-либо услышать от Стива такие слова в отношении женщины. Она все-таки его возможная будущая жена. И он немного возмущен от имени этой незнакомки и обижен на Стива, который считает, что Баки может поставить его в подобное положение.

Он плавно контролируемо выдыхает и вдыхает.

— Стив, давай будем решать проблемы по мере их возникновения, — он сохраняет голос ровным, гладит большим пальцем запястье Стива, сосредоточившись на его не совсем размеренном пульсе.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив, снова опускается на колени перед ним и тянется к его поясу, щелкает замком.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Присел завязать шнурки, Баки, — сухо говорит он и закатывает глаза. На его щеках появляется румянец. — Что я, по-твоему, делаю? Я собираюсь взять твой член в рот и заставить тебя забыть о глупостях.

Баки сглатывает, облизывает губы, протягивает руку и касается головы Стива, мягко скользит пальцами по волосам, слегка надавливая, вверх, вниз, затем повторяет.

Стив вздыхает и кладет голову ему на колени, прижимается щекой к ноге.

Другой рукой Баки проводит ладонью по его плечам, спине, чувствуя, как спадает видимое напряжение.

— О них сложно забыть, когда один глупец сидит прямо передо мной, — тихо говорит он, продолжая гладить Стива.

— Ха-ха-ха. Смешно, — бормочет тот, снова вздыхает и обнимает его. — Твоя лучшая защита от нападения — это полное прощение, да?

Баки не думал об этом в подобном ключе. И он не уверен, что такая защита лучше, чем предлагаемый Стивом минет.

— Да. Против абсолютного всепрощения нет никакой защиты, — задумчиво говорит он. — Но я обязан добиться того, чтобы всепрощение стало взаимным.

— Мне не за что тебя прощать.

Баки целует Стива в висок.

— Прости за то, что даже на мгновение подумал, что женитьба — приемлемый вариант, что не подумал о твоих чувствах. Если ты хочешь уйти, мы уйдем. Правда. Ты… Ты просто меня удивил. Вот и все.

Некоторое время между ними висит умиротворенная тишина.

— Я не хочу быть беглецом, — шепчет Стив, словно посвящает в страшную тайну.

— Значит, не будешь.

— И я не хочу, чтобы ты женился.

— Значит, не буду.

— Тебе придется.

Стив поднимает голову и смотрит на него с мучительным выражением на лице, которого Баки мгновенно касается подушечками пальцев, пытается сгладить напряженные морщинки.

— Нет, — твердо говорит он. — Я скажу дедушке, что мой парень Капитан Америка запрещает мне жениться.

И мгновенно прикусывает язык.

— Твой _парень_ , да? — усмехается Стив.

— Лучший друг, лучший любовник, парень, жених… муж, — с деланой небрежностью пожимает плечами он. — Выбирай на любой вкус.

— Лучший любовник? — повторяет Стив, и на его лице появляется выражение превосходства и самодовольства.

Ну, Баки смутно помнит собственную сексуальную жизнь. Но Стив определенно лучше всех. Он любит Стива. Никто не обладал, не обладает и не будет обладать таким преимуществом.

— Да, — кивает он. — Но не задирай нос. Испорченный лучший легко становится худшим.

— И, кстати, навешивание ярлыков, распределение вещей по категориям меняют отношение к чему-либо не только со стороны окружающих людей, но и самого себя, — с какой-то напыщенностью говорит Стив, словно прочитал это в умной энциклопедии или, как подсказывает ему опыт общения с Шури, в журнале «Космополитен».

Прежде чем высмеивать сам журнал, она использовала его, чтобы высмеивать Баки, читая ему статьи с заголовками: «8 способов улучшить отношения на расстоянии», «Как определить, что твой парень — гей», «Медленно и нежно: 6 поз для первого анального секса» и тому подобное.

С его губ срывается смешок.

Стив улыбается и целует его в щеку.

— Я — твой Стив, а ты — мой Баки.

— Хорошо, мой Стив.

Баки качает головой.

Он ошибся: это не журнал, а просто его Стив.


	22. Часть 22, в которой у Баки странная аллергия на бананы

Морита неуверенно скрещивает руки на груди, словно хочет спрятаться или защититься от внимания.

— Это просто несправедливо, — ворчит он. — Я чувствую себя, как… как какой-то жалкий смертный в присутствии греческих богов.

Гейб утешительно похлопывает его по плечу и с какой-то бодрой, даже жизнерадостной физиономией громко говорит, перекрывая шум ветра и волн:

— Помни, что греческий бог здесь только Кэп, а Баки… Он просто придурок.

— Эй! — оскорбленным тоном кричит Баки.

Они на пляже.

Стив, стоя в воде по пояс, нетерпеливо машет ему рукой.

Но Баки не спешит входить, он колеблется, валяет дурака и пробует сначала воду ногой: холодная.

Стив закатывает глаза, а Баки оборачивается к Гейбу и громко сообщает:

— А греческие боги и были придурками.

Затем сжимает челюсти и делает шаг вперед…

Рядом разбивается волна. Прибой окатывает его ноги. Баки тихо взвизгивает и отпрыгивает, полностью игнорируя смех за спиной.

Снова медлит, подстраиваясь под волны и набираясь смелости. Дождавшись момента, он делает шаг в воду, неловко переставляя ноги. Вздрагивает от холода. Поднимается на цыпочки, оглядывается.

Гейб смеется, складывает ладони рупором и что-то кричит. Безусловно, что-то оскорбительное.

Баки показывает ему палец и переключает внимание на море и Стива.

Тот стоит под солнечными бликами, которые играют в его волосах и рассыпаются на поверхности воды.

— Ты умеешь плавать? — не скрывая беспокойства, спрашивает Баки.

Стив не выглядит впечатленным.

— Кони-Айленд, Баки?.. Помнишь? _Кто-то_ толкнул меня в воду, — сухо отвечает он тоном полным сарказма и протягивает к нему руку. — Пришлось быстро учиться.

Баки на одном доверчивом инстинкте обхватывает его ладонь, а Стив резко притягивает его к себе и опрокидывает в воду.

И этот придурок смеется.

Баки выныривает, кашляет, отплевывается, ощущая соль на губах, и вспоминает тот случай, о котором говорит Стив.

— Я же извинился! Откуда мне было знать…

Он не договаривает и бросается на Стива, чтобы слегка притопить. Но тот, оказывается, готов к атаке: он подхватывает его и бросает в воду.

С негромким всплеском Баки погружается в волны, почти касается задницей дна, но не спешит выныривать. Он плавно изгибается, меняет положение тела, делает кувырок и плывет под водой, со всей силой отталкиваясь ногами. Слышит обеспокоенный голос: Стив зовет его по имени.

Баки достигает его, обхватывает за щиколотку и тянет в море. Стив пытается отпихиваться и пинаться. А Баки выныривает и смеется.

— Придурок! — почти кричит Стив, откашливая воду. Он — мокрый и смешной.

Баки продолжает смеяться. А когда замечает, что Стив с каким-то мстительным намерением в глазах сокращает между ними расстояние, он падает на спину и отплывает, размашисто двигая руками.

— Кто последний до буйка, тот придурок, — усмехается он, ловким движением переворачивается и плывет.

— Эй!

— Ты слишком медленный, Стив! — кричит Баки.

***

Он валяется рядом со Стивом на песке. Тот, задумавшись, смотрит на море.

Баки бросает в него кусочек банана.

А Стив бросает на него ленивый взгляд.

— Не переводи еду, Баки, — бормочет он, его губы еле движутся, затем их трогает слабая усмешка. — Я скучал по вкусу настоящих бананов. В будущем они другие.

— Да, — кивает Баки. — Шури говорила, что в 50-х какой-то грибок уничтожил обширные участки банановых плантаций единственного в то время поставщика.

Стив открывает рот и закрывает, когда внезапно раздается странно знакомый нарастающий звук.

Все поворачивают головы в его направлении. Некоторые из Коммандос резко поднимаются на ноги. А Дуган не только вскакивает, но и хватается за пистолет.

В одно мгновение воздух кажется размытым и вибрирующим, а в следующее — перед ними в золотом контуре открывается портал. Тот самый, который в будущем привел Баки на битву с Таносом.

— Что за…

Портал некоторое время висит, затем раздается шум, громкий голос и через него выходит…

Тор.

Стив одним ловким движением поднимается на ноги. Его примеру следует и Баки.

Тор оглядывается по сторонам, замечает Стива, улыбается, машет рукой и торопливо шагает к нему.

— Здравствуй, мой друг, — громко говорит он, поднимает руки, чтобы, видимо, обнять и замирает. Хмурится и жестом умиротворения выставляет ладони наружу. — Ты не знаешь меня, Стив Роджерс, но в будущем мы будем хорошими друзьями и братьями по оружию. Я — Тор.

— Но я… Эм… — Стив чешет затылок, косится на Баки и Коммандос и как-то вымученно улыбается Тору. — Но мы… Эм…

— Вы знакомы, — приходит на помощь Баки и подходит ближе.

Тор хмурится сильнее.

— А кто ты?

Баки бросает неуверенный взгляд на Стива.

— Это мой… Он мой… — Стив открывает, закрывает рот, краснеет и тише добавляет: — Баки. Он — Баки.

Тор серьезно кивает и каким-то неловким движением, словно ему непривычным, протягивает руку.

— Премного рад встрече, _Баки Стива_ , — торжественно говорит он. — Я — Тор.

Баки в недоумении жмет ему руку. Не может же Тор в действительности быть таким… Но растерянность сменяется слабым раздражением, когда Баки встречается с ним взглядом.

Глаза Тора сверкают весельем.

Конечно.

Баки не должен забывать, что перед ним не только бог, друг Стива, но и брат Локи.

— Приятно познакомиться, Тор, — с такой же торжественностью кивает Баки. — Вы… Вы проделали долгий путь… Чем мы можем вам помочь?

Тор искренне улыбается, затем напрягается и оглядывается.

Баки следует за его взглядом и с беспокойством наблюдает, как из портала делает шаг и еще один та, кого он никогда не рассчитывал встретить вновь.

Древняя ступает на песок и смотрит прямо на него.

— Асгард в моем лице приносит благодарность, — обращается к ней Тор. — Вы всегда можете…

— Вы заплатили свою цену, — каким-то потусторонним голосом перебивает она, но не отводит взгляд от Баки. — А я заплатила свою…

Ее слова словно предназначены ему.

Он сглатывает.

За его спиной передвигается Стив, становится рядом, загораживает его плечом, готовый защищать или атаковать…

— Тогда примите мою личную благодарность, — говорит Тор. Он тоже смещается, принимает оборонительную позу. — Спасибо.

Древняя коротко кивает и делает шаг обратно, в портал, который за ней мгновенно закрывается.

Стив обеспокоенно смотрит на Баки, затем возмущенно — на Тора.

— Что за черт, Тор? — спрашивает он.

— Я бы тоже хотел это знать, — вторит ему Дуган.

Баки отстраненно отмечает, что все парни держат в руках оружие, но пока ни на кого его не направляют.

Тор окидывает всех хмурым взглядом, расправляет плечи и грозно спрашивает:

— Где мой брат?!

***

Найти Черчилля — не проблема, пройти к Черчиллю — проблема.

— Передайте ему, что с ним хочет поговорить Баки Барнс, — в который раз говорит Баки, теряя терпение. Он уверен, что Локи, который находится за дверью перед ним, прекрасно его слышит. — Это срочно.

— Сэр, я не знаю, что вы о себе…

— Его брат здесь, — нарочито громко перебивает Баки.

— Я прошу вас…

Но он не слушает этого… кто бы он ни был. Он прислушивается к громкому треску, тихой ругани и торопливым шагам.

Дверь резко открывается.

Выражение лица Черчилля ни чуть не взволнованно. Внутреннее напряжение выдают лишь сведенные плечи и сложенные за спиной руки.

— Премьер-министр…

— Спасибо. Вы свободны, — не совсем вежливо говорит он пареньку, работа которого, видимо, защищать его от посягательств посторонних. — Где он?

Его интенсивный взгляд заставляет Баки внутреннее съежиться. Он неловко кивает в сторону и отходит. Локи следует.

— Он… Он действительно здесь? Если это какая-то шутка, ты…

— Здесь он, здесь, — как можно более небрежно машет рукой Баки. — В комнате Стива.

Локи медленно выдыхает через нос и стискивает челюсти.

— Что он сказал? Зачем он… Почему…

Баки впервые видит его таким взволнованным, теряющим ход мысли и способность связно говорить.

— Сказал, что пришел за тобой, — тихим осторожным голосом сообщает он.

Локи несвойственно ему фыркает: то ли издевательски, то ли недоверчиво.

— Конечно… Он пришел за _мной_. Хочет заковать меня в наручники и отвести… — он резко закрывает рот, поджимает губы.

Баки, конечно, никому не признается, но он немного сочувствует Локи.

— Никогда не догадаешься, _как_ он здесь оказался, — не совсем изящно меняет он тему. Ждет, когда Локи бросит на него любопытный взгляд, и добавляет со значением: — Древняя.

Лицо Локи сохраняет непроницаемое выражение, но Баки видит, как уголки его губ вздрагивают.

— Как… неловко, — наигранно сочувствующим тоном произносит Локи.

— Да, — кивает Баки. — Она так смотрела на меня… Словно знала, что именно случилось с ее здешней версией.

— Вероятно, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Локи. — Но не думаю, что она будет искать возмездия. Она, на мой взгляд, занимает индифферентную и пассивную позицию.

— Это утешает, — Баки дает себе мысленную оплеуху: мысль, что Древняя будет искать возмездия даже не приходила ему в голову.

Они останавливаются у двери комнаты Стива, переглядываются друг с другом.

— Ну, удачи, — шепчет Баки, подмигивает и первым без стука входит внутрь.

Он мгновенно сосредотачивает внимание на слишком радостном Стиве и стоящем перед ним Торе.

Который оживленно жестикулирует, словно пытается объяснить что-то… Его руки замирают на полпути, он оборачивается в их сторону.

Атмосфера мгновенно сгущается, натянутость усиливается.

— Брат, — говорит Тор, широко и вроде бы искренне улыбается и делает шаг вперед.

А Локи делает шаг назад.

Тор застывает в неподвижности, хмурит брови.

— Мы…

— Нет, — резко прерывает Локи, затем поворачивает лицо к Баки и смотрит на него с каким-то значением.

И Баки, не совсем понимая, но предполагая, кивает и отходит в сторону, к Стиву.

— Что… — открывает рот Стив, затем закрывает. Его брови поднимаются.

Баки оглядывается: Локи уже не Черчилль, он — Локи, и он что-то говорит, но ни Баки, ни, видимо, Стив не слышат. Судя по напряженному выражению лица, Локи говорит что-то не совсем приятное, а Тор, сохраняя стойкость, что-то отвечает.

Баки встречается взглядом со Стивом, и они одновременно пожимают плечами.

— Так… Что ты ему сказал? — спрашивает Баки и заваливается на кровать.

Стив усмехается и залезает следом.

— Правду, — отвечает он, откидывается на подушку, поворачивается на бок, лицом к Баки.

— Зачем? — он не совсем понимает это внутреннее свойство Стива доверять незнакомым людям: сначала — ему, затем — Тору. Который может обманывать, вводить в заблуждение. И вообще помимо того, что он не тот же самый Тор, которого знает Стив, он — не человек. Он, возможно, даже не мыслит человеческими категориями.

— Тор — мой друг, — говорит Стив таким тоном, словно не он доверчиво глупый, а Баки.

Странное ощущение поселяется в его груди. И оно возрастает. Баки переворачивается на бок, и ощущение концентрируется в области живота… Возможно, его желудок имеет что-то против бананов.

— Ну, Стив, тебе виднее, — пожимает он одним плечом, затем приподнимается на локте.

Видит, как Локи что-то беззвучно кричит, хватает вазу со стола и бросает ее в стену рядом с головой Тора. Цветы, которые, между прочим, Баки собирал для Стива, разлетаются ярким всплеском цвета: обрывками лепестков и осколками стекла.

Тор что-то говорит в ответ, судя по позе и жестам, что-то возмущенное, затем — успокаивающее, даже умоляющее.

— Они… Ведут себя не совсем, как братья, — медленно говорит Баки.

— Они не кровные братья. Локи — приемный, — небрежным тоном бормочет Стив, тоже приподнимается и с любопытством смотрит на них, затем — с недоумением. — Да… Они похожи… Эм.

Баки откидывается обратно, любуется внезапным румянцем на щеках Стива. Они встречаются взглядами. Стив смущенно закусывает губу.

— На старую супружескую пару, — шевелит бровями Баки и усмехается.

Стив кивает.

— Ты думаешь они… Эм… Ну… — мямлит он.

— Не знаю, — говорит Баки, на мгновение задумывается и пожимает плечом. — Маловероятно. Они же знают друг друга с детства.

Стив неожиданно с негодованием и обидой смотрит на него и упрямо вздергивает подбородок.

— Как и мы, Бак.

— Мы — не братья, Стив — нарочно медленно произносит Баки и подмигивает с усмешкой. — Иначе это было бы неловко…

— Меня бы это не остановило, — с вызовом говорит Стив, словно спрашивает: «А тебя?»

Баки с некоторым удивлением и благоговением разглядывает его.

— Твой мозг не только глуп, но и извращен, — бормочет он слегка охрипшим голосом, сглатывает и облизывает губы.

— Но тебе это нравится, — самодовольно улыбается Стив, слегка придвигается и тихо добавляет: — Братец.

Баки кривится.

— Любую, но не эту ролевую игру. Пожалуйста.

Улыбка Стива превращается в усмешку.

— Нет, — твердо говорит Баки, угрожающе сверкая глазами.

Стив открывает рот, но Баки затыкает его поцелуем. И, видимо, Стив не против: он стонет, притягивает его ближе.

Все сливается в одном дыхании, вкусе и жаре тел. Но Баки этого мало. Он отстраняется, встает на колени и оседлывает Стива.

Глаза того округляются, а руки мгновенно обхватывают его бедра, тянут вперед, назад. Баки задницей чувствует его внушительную эрекцию.

— Баки, — как-то умоляюще говорит Стив, затем его руки перемещаются, что не мешает Баки продолжать тереться об него, пока Стив расстегивает его рубашку.

Бесполезные пальцы Баки тоже торопливо цепляются за пуговицы рубашки Стива. Но его терпение ограничено, он разрывает ее. И треск ткани заставляет его замереть. Баки открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, но ловит восторженный взгляд Стива и усмехается.

Стив приподнимается, прикасается к его щекам, челюсти, шее, затылку, тянет ближе, втягивает его язык себе в рот. Из груди Баки вырывается стон. Стив целует, покусывает, гладит. Движения его рук и губ заставляют тело Баки содрогаться и трепетать. Он не может ни о чем думать, пока Стив прикасается к его телу, не дает ни секунды передышки, разгоняет любые связные мысли, вызывает непреодолимые эмоции, поглощает реальность.

Сквозь застилающую сознание дымку возбуждения до Баки доносятся шум, возмущенные голоса.

— …мы здесь!

В нем шевелятся ленивое любопытство и слабое беспокойство, которые усиливаются, когда Стив отрывается от его рта и раздраженно говорит:

— Ну так, может быть, вас здесь быть не должно.

Баки хмурится и почти поворачивает лицо на звук, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, с кем Стив разговаривает, но рука обхватывает его щеку и возвращают губы туда, где они принадлежат.

Шаги и громкий хлопок закрытой двери немного возвращают его в реальность. Он отстраняется и удивленно отмечает, что обнажен по пояс, как и Стив. С одним отличием: рука Баки держит член Стива.

— Баки, давай, — бормочет Стив, толкаясь ему в кулак.

Ой.

Они при инопланетянах или богах бесстыдно начали целоваться, обнажаться и…

Баки не останавливается, сжимает, гладит член Стива.

— Не ожидал от тебя, Стив, — слегка задыхаясь, говорит он и немного смущается неподдельного восторга в собственном голосе. — Кто знал, что ты такой… Экс… Эксби…

— Да, да, да. Я понял, Баки, — кивает Стив и нетерпеливо тянет к себе.

Но Баки упирается, усмехается и в одно мгновение оказывается на спине с нависающим над ним Стивом.

Который одной рукой пытается расстегнуть его брюки, но останавливается, стонет, когда Баки, продолжая двигать кулаком, меняет угол, набирает темп.

— О, Боже, Баки, — выдыхает Стив. — Я так хочу.

— Трахнуть меня? — предполагает он, не отводя взгляд от покрасневшего лица Стива. Нет. Его член совершенен, но выражение удовольствия или муки на его лице привлекает Баки больше.

— О, да, — шепчет Стив. — Я знаю… Что сказал… Что хочу, чтобы ты…

Его слова прерываются стоном, когда Баки ужесточает хватку. Стив прислоняется лбом к его лбу.

— Да… Я хочу, чтобы ты меня… — задыхаясь, продолжает шептать Стив. — Хочу, чтобы ты прижал меня вниз, хочу почувствовать твою руку на моей спине, хочу, чтобы ты держал меня, не давал двигаться и брал, брал…

Баки стонет, жмурится, другой рукой освобождает собственный член, жестко сжимает.

Воображение, подстегнутое грязными разговорами, подкидывает соблазнительные картинки: одна откровеннее другой.

— Но я также хочу… — и вместо слов Стив переворачивает их на бок, одной рукой отталкивает руку Баки, берет его член, другой — обхватывает его задницу, сжимает.

Вызывая тем самым цепную реакцию в его теле: по позвоночнику, отзываясь где-то в пояснице, проходит волна трепетной дрожи. Баки выгибается, не сдерживает почти крик и… Он не видит звезд или что-то подобное. Он словно приподнимается в воздухе и падает.

Вздыхает.

Он, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к исступленному восторгу, к тому, как каждый раз со Стивом достигает высоты экстаза, когда время словно останавливается, когда его смягченный оргазмом мозг шепчет, что барьеров нет: это не их тела соприкасаются друг с другом, а их души.

Стив оставляет поцелуи открытым ртом на его челюсти, захватывая кожу губами, зубами, языком.

Баки, все еще пребывая вне тела, чувствует, как Стив напрягается, и что-то горячее брызгает ему на живот. Почему что-то… Это не загадка, это сперма.

Стив сдвигается, шуршит, чем-то мягким вытирает его живот, затем обнимает, прижимается к нему.

Баки открывает глаза, улыбается, затем хмурится, когда счастливое выражение лица Стива сменяется обеспокоенным.

— Ты быстро… — говорит Стив, поглаживая его по щеке.

Баки хмурится сильнее.

— Ну, извини, — ворчит он и также ворчливо добавляет: — Придурок.

С губ Стива срывается смешок. Он как-то трепетно целует его, словно просит прощения, затем отстраняется и заглядывает в глаза.

— Нет, Баки. Я имею в виду, что хотел… Ну… Я хотел… Сделать тебе минет?.. — неуверенно то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Стив и краснеет.

Баки недоверчиво смотрит на него. После представления перед Тором и Локи, после сказанных им слов… Стив все еще имеет наглость краснеть? Он… У Баки нет слов.

— Ну, я тебе не мешал, Стив, — все еще ворчливым голосом говорит он, но его губы трогает, он уверен, очень глупая, влюбленная улыбка.

Стив прячет лицо в подушку.

— Я не… Я никогда не… Просто не хочу тебя разочаровать, — приглушенно шепчет он, словно под большим секретом, который кто-то может подслушать.

Баки протягивает руку и успокаивающе поглаживает затылок Стива, перебирает пальцами его волосы.

— Стив, я должен сказать тебе три вещи, — заговорщицким тоном говорит он, видимо, вызывая тем самым у Стива любопытство, потому что тот слегка поворачивает лицо и приоткрывает один глаз. — Первая — ты глупый. Вторая — ты не можешь меня разочаровать, потому что я без ума от тебя. И… Возможно, тебя успокоит тот факт, что моя дырявая память имеет очень смутные представления о сексе. Я даже не уверен, что какая-либо девушка когда-либо опускалась передо мной на колени.

Баки переворачивается на спину и задумчиво смотрит в потолок, пытается что-то вспомнить. Он помнит ощущение рта на члене, но не помнит ни одной девушки…

— А третья вещь? — спрашивает Стив, сдвигается и прижимается щекой к его груди.

— Ты глупый.

— Но… Это первая вещь.

— Ты глупый в квадрате.

— Смешно.

***

Они играют в карты, запальчиво и шумно спорят, неестественно громко смеются, много курят.

— Так кто этот парень? — спрашивает Гейб, разгоняя рукой клубы сигаретного дыма.

Монти с любопытством смотрит на Баки, ждет ответа. Жак, уткнувшись в карты, шевелит губами, что-то сосредоточенно подсчитывает. Морита же разочарованно вздыхает и бросает карты на стол.

— Еще один греческий бог, — бормочет он.

— Скандинавский, — поправляет его Баки.

— Да. Ведь его зовут Тор, — говорит Гейб и посмеивается над собственной шуткой. — А его брат, случайно, не твой друг Локи? Вот была бы умора.

Морита непонимающе хмурится.

— Да. Они — братья, — кивает Баки.

— Ты шутишь, — говорит Морита.

— Он не шутит, — Гейб внимательным взглядом изучает его. — Кто они такие вообще?

Баки небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Инопланетяне.

— Ты шутишь, — повторяет Морита, затем смотрит на Гейба. — Он шутит?

Тот качает головой.

— Он серьезен.

— Такое часто происходит. Война сводит людей с ума, — с заумным видом говорит Жак.

Монти открывает рот, чтобы, видимо, поделиться собственным мнением о здравомыслии Баки, но его прерывает громкий храп Дугана. Тот спит на одной из кроватей.

Морита бросает в него бананом, но промахивается. А Дуган, словно специально, храпит еще громче.

Гейб выигрывает очередную партию и предлагает сыграть еще одну.

— Я пас, — говорит Морита и зевает.

Жак ругается под нос и откидывает карты.

— Я тоже, — сообщает Монти, встает и манит Баки к себе жестом.

Но Баки лень. Он продолжает сидеть и усмехаться. Тогда Монти подходит и дергает его за шиворот.

— Эй, осторожнее, — ворчит Баки, но все-таки встает.

Монти копается в рюкзаке, достает знакомый флакон и протягивает ему.

— Передай Капитану мою благодарность, — серьезно говорит он.

— Конечно, — смущенно бормочет Баки, берет в руки одеколон Стива и прячет в карман.

Он одолжил его Гейбу в Альпах, когда Монти получил глубокую рану на руке и из какой-то гордости, посчитав ее несущественной царапиной, отказался обратиться в полевой лазарет. Гейб занимался ее перевязкой. А когда в фельдшерском наборе закончились спирт и бинты, Баки по доброте душевной одолжил ему и бинты, и… одеколон Стива.

— Ты уверен, что он тебе больше не нужен?

Его голос даже в собственных ушах звучит неузнаваемым, умоляющим, и Баки от досады прикусывает губу.

Монти хмурится на него.

— Да. Спасибо.

Баки вздыхает. Что-то ударяет его в затылок.

— Эй, ты играешь? — громко спрашивает Гейб.

— Нет. Ты — жулик, — отвечает Баки и оглядывается. Хмурится и подбирает кинутый в него банан, очищает его и откусывает кусок.

Морита издает согласный возглас с другого конца комнаты. Он стоит у кровати, взбивает подушку.

Баки неспешно доедает банан, игнорируя болтовню, бросает шкурку в Гейба и, не слушая его возмущение, уходит.

***

Он открывает дверь ногой.

Его руки заняты: осторожно держат новую вазу со свежими цветами.

Стив поднимает на него глаза и улыбается.

Он лежит в постели с какой-то книжкой в руках. При мягком свете ночника его волосы и кожа мерцают золотом. Он совершенен.

Баки покусывает губы, подавляя ответную улыбку. Он чувствует, как чертов одеколон виновато оттягивает его карман.

— Где Тор? — нарочито небрежным тоном спрашивает он.

Стив пожимает плечами и как-то пристально разглядывает его.

Некоторое время Баки нервно топчется на месте, затем подходит к кровати и с демонстративным стуком ставит на тумбочку вазу и флакон. Он напоминает себе, что ничего плохого не сделал, даже наоборот. Он просто не спросил разрешения.

— О, — все, что говорит Стив.

Баки опускает голову и, избегая встречаться со Стивом взглядом, начинает готовиться ко сну.

Когда он заползает под одеяло, Стив встает с постели. И Баки со странным ощущением в груди наблюдает, как тот берет одеколон, вертит в руках, рассматривает, затем неожиданно бросает его в мусорное ведро.

— Так что ты сказал остальным о Торе? — спрашивает Стив, снимая майку и откидывая ее в самый дальний угол комнаты.

Баки раздраженно сопит: он, конечно, не поборник чистоты и дисциплины. Но жизнь хаотична, нестабильна и находится в постоянном движении. И он находит некоторое утешение в попытке уравновесить ее, поддерживая порядок в вещах и делах.

— Правду, — ворчливо отвечает он и приглашающе откидывает одеяло.

***

Они молча смотрят, как бродят у кромки воды люди. Баки подтягивает ноги и опирается грудью о колени.

Рядом с ним, в шезлонге, лежит Локи в образе Черчилля, которого Баки не хочет когда-либо снова видеть в купальном костюме.

Шум волн и крики чаек убаюкивают волю, усыпляют разум. Время тянется медленно и прекрасно.

— Как проходит твой медовый месяц? — неожиданно спрашивает Локи.

Баки хмурится, смотрит на него и дает нейтральный ответ:

— Спасибо, хорошо.

Он сильно преуменьшает.

Потому что переживаемый им опыт постепенно становится пугающей привычкой, едва ли не пагубной зависимостью: просыпаться от поцелуев Стива, откликаться на его прикосновения, тянуться за ними.

Со Стивом все тревоги о прошлом, настоящем и будущем растворяются, уходят на задний план. Он приносит в его жизнь смелость, уравновешивает страхи, излечивает от беспокойства. Баки чувствует себя в безопасности.

Эти мысли вызывают у него невольную улыбку. Баки смущенно опускает голову и бросает косой взгляд на Локи.

Тот внимательно изучает его, открывает рот и… меняет тему, словно решает сжалиться над ним… Или нет. Потому что Локи начинает бессмысленную светскую беседу, в которой участие Баки ограничивается простыми «да», «нет» и нечленораздельными звуками.

— Так чем занимается мой брат? — через некоторое время совсем не к месту спрашивает Локи.

— Плачет, — пожимает плечами Баки.

Локи перестает шевелить пальцами ног.

— И почему же мой брат плачет? — его терпеливый тон противоречит напряженному лицу.

— Узнал о судьбе Асгарда, — терпеливо, подражая ему, отвечает Баки.

— Неужели наступил Рагнарек?

— Ну да, — равнодушно говорит он и тянется за одеждой.

Локи шлепает его по плечу, заставляя обернуться.

— Что?

— Что случилось с Асгардом? — теперь в голосе Локи слышится нетерпение, даже злость.

— Рагнарек, — медленно, чуть ли не по слогам повторяет он.

Локи резко встает и торопливо уходит.

— Эй, подожди меня, — кричит Баки, подхватывает одежду и бежит следом.

***

Дверь заперта.

Баки это не нравится. Он стучит.

Через некоторое время раздаются шаги, и дверь открывается. Стив вежливо улыбается, затем резко хмурится, окидывая его взглядом сверху вниз. И Баки вспоминает, что его рубашка распахнута.

Из-за плеча Стива выглядывает Тор. Его глаза покрасневшие, но на губах мгновенно образуется улыбка.

— Локи!

Локи обходит Стива и проходит в комнату. Баки следует, торопливо застегивая пуговицы.

— Я не вернусь с тобой, — резким тоном говорит Локи и с вызовом вздергивает подбородок.

— О, — выдыхает Тор с растерянным выражением лица.

— Да. Я не вернусь, — повторяет Локи. Его лицо приобретает скептическое выражение. — Как _ты_ собираешься вернуться?

Тор смущенно чешет затылок.

— Я найду Древнюю и попрошу ее отправить меня обратно, — осторожно отвечает он, печально вздыхает и устремляет на Локи такой же печальный взгляд. — Но, может быть, ты… Мы могли бы… Мы нужны Асгарду, Локи.

Локи еще выше поднимает подбородок.

— Мне ясно дали понять, _как_ я нужен Асгарду, — чуть ли не сквозь зубы говорит он, затем резко усмехается. — И Древняя мертва.

— Локи! — как-то разочарованно тянет Тор и выглядит еще более печальным. — Ты убил верховного чародея! Это… Я не понимаю, зачем…

— Конечно, я убил ее. Ведь это мое хобби — ходить убивать людей и нелюдей, — улыбка Локи становится напряженной, как и плечи, которыми он неловко пожимает.

— Не паясничай, — устало говорит Тор и вздыхает. — Как я могу тебе доверять? Откуда мне знать, что является твоим хобби, а что нет? Тем более, ты пока не доказал…

— А я ничего и не должен доказывать! — громко перебивает Локи и делает шаг вперед. — Особенно, тебе!

Баки скрещивает руки на груди и встречается взглядом со Стивом.

Иногда он задается вопросом: обречен ли он вечно нести бремя вины, быть в ее ловушке?

— Я убил Древнюю, — тихо говорит он.

Тор смотрит на него, хмурится.

— Я не хочу преуменьшить твои заслуги, добродетели и способности, Баки, но…

Локи испускает долгий раздраженный вздох.

— …Я знаю, что вы с моим братом — друзья, — продолжает Тор, бросая осторожный взгляд на Локи. — Ты не должен его защищать.

— Мы — не друзья, — хором говорят Баки и Локи и смотрят друг на друга.

Затем Баки обиженно фыркает: почему все сомневаются в его способности убивать людей? Он — убийца, ради Бога!

— Я убил Древнюю, — повторяет Баки и делает рукой движение, имитируя удар ножом. — Вот так. Перерезал ей горло.

Стив загораживает его плечом. _Снова._

Баки сопит: и почему все считают, что он нуждается в защите?

— Это правда, Тор, — осторожно говорит Стив. — Но это не его вина.

— Хватит, Стив, — он хлопает его по плечу, обходит, расправляет плечи и добавляет: — Я убил ее.

— Ее смерть была трагической случайностью, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Локи.

— О, — все, что говорит Тор. Некоторое время он стоит с приоткрытым ртом, затем резко его закрывает и снова смотрит на Локи печальными глазами. — Я… Я прошу прощения…

Локи останавливает его величественным взмахом руки.

— Перейдем к делу, — подчеркнуто официальным тоном произносит он. — Ты здесь застрял.

И с наигранным сочувствием улыбается.

— Но… — Тор как-то бессильно садится на край кровати, не отрывая от Локи печальных глаз. Он ими еще и хлопает.

Локи слегка водит плечами, несвойственно ему переступает с ноги на ногу, опускает взгляд на пол, затем снова поднимает на брата.

А Баки бросает обеспокоенный взгляд на Стива: если тот научится этому трюку с печальными глазами, у Баки не хватит силы воли, чтобы противостоять его глупости.

— Я должен попытаться… Я должен вернуться домой. Асгард ждет большая беда, — умоляюще продолжает Тор.

В уголках глаз Локи образуются легкие морщинки, его челюсть напрягается, и что-то мелькает в его глазах. Но затем выражение лица резко ожесточается, и Локи отворачивается.

— Ты вернешься, — неожиданно говорит Стив и успокаивающе кладет руку на плечо Тора.

Баки снова испытывает странное ощущение в области живота… Он должен перестать есть эти чертовы бананы.

— У твоего брата есть план, — добавляет Стив.

Локи бросает короткий, но немного возмущенный взгляд на Баки.

— Что? — спрашивает он. Неужели Локи думал, что Баки утаит подобную информацию от Стива? — Ты же знаешь, что я люблю его. А любовь — это доверие и… И прочее.

Локи отвечает коротким издевательским смешком.

— _Любовь_ , — бормочет он под нос.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Баки.

Выражение счастья на лице Стива заставляет Баки искренне улыбнуться, а незамеченное ранее внутреннее напряжение раствориться в лучах любви, направленных на него.

Стив застенчиво опускает голову, прочищает горло, а затем бросает осторожный взгляд на Тора.

Тот с широкой улыбкой хлопает его по спине.

— Поздравляю! Я так рад за тебя, мой друг.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Стив.

Локи закатывает глаза.

— Да. У меня есть план. И в скором времени я найду выход из этой вселенной в другую, — заявляет он, косится на Тора и небрежным тоном добавляет: — Но еще не решил в какую.

— Локи, — Тор делает шаг вперед и кладет руки ему на плечи, а затем смущенно мнется и оглядывается. — Простите, не могли бы вы на минутку оставить нас с братом наедине?

— Да, конечно, — кивает Стив, берет Баки за руку и тянет на балкон.

— И, пожалуйста, не увлекайтесь, — доносится из-за их спины просьба Локи.

Они выходят наружу.

Баки неуверенно смотрит на Стива, сжимает его ладонь.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что после подобной просьбы…

— …Ты не хочешь ее выполнять. Да. Я знаю, — говорит Стив, затем улыбается и становится на колени. Смотрит на него снизу вверх, подносит к губам его руку, нежно целует костяшки пальцев, а затем отпускает и тянется к его поясу.

— О, — все, что может сказать Баки, а все, что он может сделать, это коснуться волос Стива, которые в рассеянном закатном свете кажутся необычайно яркими.

***

Подпирая щеку кулаком, Баки подписывает очередной приказ. Рядом с ним зевает Стив. Он занят тем же.

Тор сидит перед Филлипсом, широко улыбается.

— Мистер Одинсон…

— Просто Тор, — машет тот рукой.

— Мистер Одинсон, — твердо говорит Филлипс, молчит, опускает глаза на бумагу в своих руках.

И он как-то устало откидывается на спинку стула, сначала смотрит в потолок, словно ищет там ответы или просит о помощи, затем — на Тора. — Вы… У вас хотя бы есть боевой опыт?

— Конечно! — в одно мгновение Тор выглядит оскорбленным, а в следующее — снова жизнерадостным. — Мой опыт измеряется веками и планетами!

Филлипс совсем не впечатлен.


	23. Часть 23, в которой поклонник ломает замок в номер Капитана Америка

После Гидры он старался следовать совету Сенеки: «Скрываюсь от многих, скрываюсь от некоторых, скрываюсь от одного».

Сейчас эти _многие_ настойчиво пытаются привлечь его внимание.

Утешением служит, что Баки не страдает в одиночестве.

Улыбка Стива больше напоминает гримасу боли, чем проявление радости. То, как он держится, время от времени потирает лоб, поглаживает шею, указывает на стеснение и чувство неудобства.

Баки знает, что сейчас ничем не может ему помочь, единственное, что он может — спрятать собственные усталость и измученность под фасадом стойкости и спокойствия.

Хотя он рад приятному изменению: все эти важные шишки — сенаторы, судьи, представители каких-то департаментов, банкиры, предприниматели, журналисты — не видят его плохим человеком, преступником, предателем, убийцей. Они видят его хорошим солдатом, даже героем.

Возможно, для Стива подобное отношение — старые новости. Но для Баки… Ему немного нравится эта загадочная, незаслуженная и частично фальшивая доброта.

Тур по Национальной аллее Вашингтона оканчивается в Ботаническом саду.

Баки больше не может слушать хвалебные речи и лицемерные предложения о том, что к мемориалам Линкольна, Рузвельта, Джефферсона и монументу Вашингтона должны добавить какое-то памятное архитектурное сооружение в честь Капитана Америка и Баки Барнса.

Фиби, ассистентка Стива, отводит того в сторону, протягивает ему бутылку воды, вытирает пот со лба…

Баки недоверчиво качает головой.

Собственную ассистентку он отправил… Он не помнит за чем, но определенно за чем-то важным.

Ладно. Он понимает, почему их сопровождает охрана… Но назначенные кем-то ассистенты?.. Этого он не понимает.

Запах цветов и влажной земли в Ботаническом саду навевают мысли о доме, которого он не помнит. Он уверен, что они со Стивом в определенный период времени посещали праздник цветов в Нью-Йоркском ботаническом саду в Бронксе и весеннюю выставку цветочных луковиц в Бруклине. Не уверен, только зачем… Без сомнений, это была идея Стива. Кому интересны цветы и их короткие жизненные циклы?

Баки настолько погружается в мысли и рассуждения о цветах и о Стиве, настолько расслабляется, растворяется в деталях, звуках и запахах дома… Что не замечает приближение незнакомца.

— Здравствуй.

Он мгновенно напрягается, изучает обстановку и мужчину, застывшего перед ним в неуверенной позе.

Аккуратная одежда, оружия нет, как и военной выправки, и рельефных мышц.

— Здравствуй, — предельно вежливо отвечает Баки.

Блондин с ярко-голубыми глазами, четкими, правильными чертами лица и приятной, слегка подрагивающей улыбкой продолжает смотреть на него.

И только звук его дыхания прерывает тишину между ними.

Усилием воли Баки подавляет странную нервозность, даже неловкость и просто смотрит в ответ. Затем он хмурится, когда незнакомец резко отворачивает лицо, шмыгает носом, вытирает глаза. Он плачет?..

Баки озирается в поисках его ассистентки, Евы. Она очень хороша в отпугивании от него людей: ей достаточно открыть рот, начать говорить… И все. Ну, он и сам может отпугнуть кого угодно, но его способы и методы, скорее всего, оставят о нем не самые приятные впечатления. А он работает над формированием публичного образа идеального героя. Не уверен, правда, зачем, но, как показывает опыт будущего, этот образ важен.

И, конечно, Евы нигде нет.

— Прости, прости.

Баки оборачивается на дрожащий голос незнакомца, который смотрит на него с вымученной улыбкой и немного опухшими, покрасневшими глазами.

— Я так рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым.

Вежливая улыбка спадает с лица Баки: они знакомы.

Он окидывает мужчину более внимательным взглядом: аккуратно уложенные волосы, хороший костюм со старомодными подтяжками. Пиджак небрежно переброшен через руку, длина пальцев которой завораживает… Что?..

Баки жмурится и слегка трясет головой.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он и делает шаг назад.

— Нет. Не уходи, — незнакомец на мгновение умоляющим жестом протягивает к нему руку. — Прости. Я знаю, это неуместно. И я не предупредил… Но… До меня дошли слухи, что ты будешь в Вашингтоне. И… Я знаю. Знаю, что это глупо и сентиментально преодолеть такое расстояние из Нью-Мехико, чтобы увидеть…

— Нью-Мехико? — механически повторяет Баки.

— Да… — незнакомец проводит рукой по волосам, нервно облизывает губы. — Тот проект… Наша команда была переведена из Калифорнии…

— Манхэттенский проект? — уточняет он и прикусывает язык.

На Мальте они со Стивом обсуждали этот проект, его влияние на развитие мировой атомной энергетики и историю человечества, в целом.

Баки хмурится: о каких странных вещах они ведут беседы…

Незнакомец удивленно смотрит на него, затем с каким-то облегчением улыбается.

— Конечно, теперь ты знаешь о нем, — его манера движений мгновенно изменяется: плечи расслабляются, морщинки на лбу разглаживаются. — Я ненавидел скрывать это от тебя. Прости.

— Все в порядке, — Баки вежливо улыбается, прячет руки в карманы и качается на пятках туда-сюда. Чем больше он старается изображать спокойную непринужденность, тем хуже получается.

Пока он может выдвинуть лишь одно предположение, которое, кажется, единственно верным: перед ним стоит тот самый профессор, о котором говорил его дедушка, и о котором он забыл рассказать Стиву.

Да.

Сначала это вылетело из головы, а затем…

Недавно в одной газете он видел рисунок часов, стрелки которых показывали считанные секунды до полуночи. Они давали надежду, что, возможно, у него еще есть время, возможно, он успеет сделать что-либо, а когда времени совсем не будет, возможно, произойдет чудо.

Очень наивные мысли с его стороны.

Между ними висит неловкое молчание. Ну, Баки чувствует именно неловкость, которую он не знает, как развеять. И должен ли он? Потому что незнакомцу, судя по доброй улыбке на лице, вполне комфортно.

— Ради экскурсионного тура для тебя и Капитана Америка Национальная аллея закрыта для посторонних, а на улице ограничено движение, — и незнакомец или все-таки знакомец не совсем непринужденно смеется. На его лице даже играет румянец. — Меня не хотели пропускать. Но, оказывается, очень удобно участвовать в секретном проекте и знать некоторых влиятельных людей. Думаю, теперь я понимаю, каково быть тобой…

И он снова смеется, но на этот раз горьким и безрадостным смехом.

— Он не капитан больше, — Баки не знает, зачем продолжает говорить, ведь он совершенно не готов к этому разговору.

— Повысили в звании? — с любопытством спрашивает незнакомец. — И тебя тоже?

Да.

Его должны были повысить до капитана, но это вызвало бы путаницу.

— Стив — подполковник, я — майор, — он должен остановиться, должен сказать этому мужчине «прощай», развернуться и уйти…

— Баки!

Спасибо, Ева!

Он с облегчением выдыхает и оборачивается на голос девушки.

— Вот ты где, — запыхавшимся голосом говорит она. — Тебя все ищут! Фотограф нервничает и заставляет нервничать остальных. Что за невыносимый тип… Еще несколько общих снимков. И не становись с краю! Как бы ты ни старался не привлекать к себе внимание, все равно будешь бросаться в глаза… Хотя я этого совсем не понимаю! Известность…

— Несколько снимков и можно будет вернуться в отель? — перебивает Баки щебетание девушки.

Она очень быстро говорит. Очень. Если ее не остановить, то Баки снова должен будет услышать о том, что она здесь для того, чтобы найти мужа и, что ей жаль, что у Баки есть невеста, потому что он соответствует всем важным для нее критериям образа идеального мужа: красивый и известный.

— Нет! — хихикает она.

Баки хмурится: у него начинает складываться впечатление, что она наслаждается его страданиями. Возможно, ее идеальный муж должен обладать не только красотой и известностью, но и некоторой долей мазохизма.

— После очень важной встречи в ресторане ты сможешь вернуться в отель. И нет: встречу нельзя пропустить! На ней будут присутствовать… Ой, а вы кто?

Да! Спасибо, Ева. Снова.

Она одной рукой поправляет волосы, платье и кокетливо протягивает другую для поцелуя…

— Ричард Уилер, — говорит уже не незнакомец, берет руку девушки и трясет. Ева недовольно поджимает губы. — Я и Баки… Мы — старые друзья по университету.

— Как мило, — без издевки, но достаточно скептично говорит она, затем смотрит на Баки, хмурится и раздраженно вздыхает. — Идем же!

Она чуть ли не топает ногой.

— Да, конечно, — кивает он и бросает неуверенный взгляд на Ричарда. — Эм…

Тот как-то испуганно смотрит в ответ.

— В каком отеле ты остановился? Я могу… Мы можем… Если ты хочешь?..

— Да, — словно китайский болванчик, кивает Баки.

Они должны поговорить.

Ева что-то бормочет себе под нос.

— Я могу записать вас на завтра. Есть немного свободного времени после встречи с биографом, перед обедом, — говорит она, не отрывая взгляд от записной книжки. — Баки, тебя это устроит?

Биографа?!

Он переглядывается с Ричардом и не сдерживает нервный смешок.

— Да.

Ричард как-то слишком радостно улыбается ему. И Баки собирается сделать шаг назад, отвернуться, уйти, но он придерживает его за рукав.

— До завтра, — говорит он, сохраняя эту искреннюю улыбку на губах.

Баки сглатывает неожиданно подступивший к горлу комок и медленно кивает в знак согласия.

***

После серии ярких жалящих глаза вспышек он чувствует себя пассивным и словно потерянным от ищущих, даже требующих его внимания незнакомых людей.

Кто-то обращается к нему по новому званию.

Баки оглядывается на мужчину вполне обычной, ничем не примечательной наружности. Тот загадочно улыбается, наклоняется к его уху и тихо говорит:

— Хайль Гидра.

Усилием воли Баки останавливает собственную руку на полпути, и вместо того, чтобы инстинктивно схватить за горло этого типа, он вежливо хлопает его по плечу.

И стоит на месте, пристально наблюдает, как мужчина исчезает в толпе.

Сначала он думает, что это предостережение возможному противнику, затем понимает, что это то, что оно есть — дружеское приветствие. Кто-то в Гидре растерял последние остатки здравого смысла? И если у них в какой-то ведомости указано, что Баки Барнс — агент Гидры, то где его заработная плата?

Нелепая мысль заставляет Баки тихо посмеиваться себе под нос. Он ловит обеспокоенный взгляд ассистентки.

— Ева, ты знаешь, кто только что со мной разговаривал?

Она равнодушно пожимает плечами, затем хмурится, резко напрягается и с какой-то надеждой заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Но я могу узнать, — щебечет она.

— Спасибо.

В ответ лицо Евы розовеет и озаряется радостью.

Баки опасливо косится на нее.

***

К вечеру от искусственных улыбок начинает сводить скулы. Он устает притворяться, устает быть тем, кем его хотят видеть.

Они — эти странные люди вокруг — упрашивают рассказать что-нибудь, а затем жадно ловят каждое его слово, жест и движение лицевых мышц. Они откидывают головы и наигранно, звонко смеются над каждой его пустой шуткой.

Играет какая-то классическая музыка, почти не слышная в непрекращающейся болтовне посетителей ресторана.

Их стол располагается у большого окна с тончайшими портьерами.

В последний час перед закатом, когда солнце стоит низко над горизонтом, освещение становится теплым, мягким и рассеянным. Оно очень льстит внешности Стива.

— Известно ли вам, — говорит кто-то важный, кивая на курицу, к которой Баки тянется щипцами, — что когда животное убивают, оно испытывает страх, и когда мы съедаем мясо, этот страх передается нам?

— Все мы боимся чего-то, — вмешивается Стив и бесстрашно берет посыпанную приправами куриную ножку, кладет на тарелку, сует кусочек в рот и катает на языке, прежде чем разжевать. — Страх не абстрактен. Страх всегда бывает перед чем-то. Мы боимся потерять работу, боимся не иметь достаточно пищи или денег, боимся того, что о нас подумают, боимся не соответствовать образу, который создали о нас другие, боимся боли, болезни, смерти. Мы боимся никогда не узнать любви или не быть любимыми, боимся потерять близких, боимся жить в мире или в войне…

И все слушают его с приоткрытыми ртами, в глубине которых видится непрожеванный картофель.

— Боимся неизвестного, — добавляет чопорным тоном какая-то женщина.

— Действительно? — не совсем спрашивает Стив.

Он выглядит таким несокрушимым, собранным и владеющим собой, словно с плаката, на котором Капитан Америка указывает пальцем на зрителя и говорит: «Ты можешь лучше», или, вторит Дядюшке Сэму: «Ты нужен мне для армии США».

Баки восхищен и немного возбужден.

— Вы действительно боитесь того, о чем не знаете? Когда вы боитесь смерти — неизвестного ли вы боитесь? Или вы боитесь того, что все, что вы знаете, — ваш дом, семья, дети, состояние, положение в обществе, дела и заботы, — придет к концу? Как человек может бояться того, чего не знает?

Женщина морщит нос и кривит ярко-красные губы. Она похожа на тех, кто делают гадости с явным наслаждением. Поэтому Баки открывает рот:

— Это неважно, — говорит он. На лбу Стива обозначается легкая нахмуренность. — Вся история человечества отмечена стремлением к преодолению собственного страха и одновременно желанием поработить других их страхами.

— Томас Гоббс считал страх одной из причин возникновения государства, — говорит кто-то справа от него.

— Макиавелли давал подробные практические советы по внушению страха для успешного правления.

— Страх — это мощный политический рычаг, воспитатель народа.

Баки ловит недоверчивый взгляд Стива и усмехается. Тот качает головой. Конечно, ему не нравится, что люди, имеющие какой-то политический вес, рассуждают о запугивании народа. Но Баки просто смешно.

— Страх важен для выживания, — вмешивается Стив. — Он мотивирует к обучению…

— О, конечно, страх важен для выживания, — перебивает Баки. — Он дан эволюцией, за которой стоят страдания и смерть с безостановочным стремлением вооружаться и обороняться. Борьба за жизнь приводит к поиску способов защиты, что в свою очередь подстегивает к разработке новых способов нападения.

Стив как-то вымученно улыбается и смотрит на женщину, сидящую чуть левее от него.

— Первый раз я испытал страх, когда был в колонне, выдвигающейся на боевые действия. И мы попали в засаду. Причем в хорошо подготовленную, спланированную засаду…

Дальше Баки не слушает: одно дело дразнить Стива пустословием, а другое — слушать его военные байки, за которыми стоят реальный опыт и реальные переживания.

— …Но когда я увидел стреляющих в меня с расстояния…

Около их стола останавливается немолодая женщина и какое-то время молча стоит, нависает над Стивом. Баки напрягается.

— Вы… — с презрением говорит она. В ее руках два бокала с шампанским. — То, что вы сделали… Это же дети! Дети не должны отвечать за грехи отцов!

Она почти демонстративно передергивается от омерзения, одаривает Стива острым взглядом и неожиданно плескает ему в лицо шампанским, затем оборачивается к Баки и, видимо, собирается сделать то же самое. Но он не совсем контролируемым движением ловит ее запястье в жесткой хватке.

Женщина визгливо вскрикивает.

Немного испуганный собственными действиями, он осторожно отбирает бокал и, зная, что все внимание обращено на них, вежливо улыбается, отпускает ее руку, стараясь дышать медленно и спокойно.

— Спасибо, но я предпочитаю пить так, — он поднимает бокал в торжественном жесте, словно собирается сказать тост в ее честь. — Конечно, дети не должны отвечать за грехи отцов, а бедные и угнетенные — за грехи богатых. Это несправедливо, что _отцы ели кислый виноград, а у детей осталась оскомина на зубах_.

Она возмущенно открывает рот, но Баки не хочет ее слушать.

— Извините, — говорит он с наигранным сожалением. — _Каждый будет умирать за свое собственное беззаконие_.

— Что?..

Охранники с легкостью подхватывают женщину под руки и уводят. Она пытается вырваться, но тщетно.

К Стиву подбегает Фиби. Одной рукой она приглаживает пальцами ему волосы, другой пытается вытереть полотенцем его лицо.

Ну, удачи, Фиби.

Стив отталкивает ее руки, резко встает и выходит из-за стола.

Она бросает чуть ли не умоляющий взгляд на Баки.

И он медленно встает, проводит рукой по волосам, окидывая быстрым взглядом обеспокоенных важных шишек.

— Не переживайте. Это не первый раз, когда разъяренная женщина окатывает его шампанским, — шутит он.

За столом раздаются смешки. Напряжение чуть рассеивается.

***

Баки направляется в глубь ресторана, где толкает дверь мужского туалета.

Стив стоит, опираясь руками об умывальник с расстегнутым воротом белой рубашки и развязанным, болтающимся на шее галстуком. По его подбородку и шее медленно стекает вода.

Баки проверяет кабинки — пустые. Затем запирает дверь на щеколду и осторожно подходит к Стиву.

— О каких детях она говорила? Что Локи сделал с детьми? — торопливо спрашивает тот, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Баки в отражении зеркала.

— Не знаю, — как можно более небрежно отвечает он. — Но вряд ли он убил детей…

Стив с отвращением морщится и резко оборачивается к Баки.

— Ты настолько слеп? Мы говорим о Локи! — чуть ли не кричит он. Его брови почти сходятся у переносицы. Видимо, он ужасно зол.

Баки на мгновение прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. В собственном вздохе он слышит раздражение.

— Пожалуйста, не кричи.

— Баки, я предупреждал. Ему нельзя доверять…

— Послушай, Стив, — он старается придать голосу максимально нежные интонации, но Стиву, видимо, все равно: он не хочет слушать. Он делает решительный шаг вперед и обхватывает ладонями лицо Баки.

— Нет, это ты послушай. Он — убийца. Твой друг — убийца.

— Он — не мой друг.

— Баки…

— И знаешь, что? — Баки отталкивает Стива прочь. — Я тоже убийца.

— Ты не такой, как он.

— О, Боже, Стив, — он взъерошивает волосы. — Пожалуйста, давай не будем делать поспешных выводов. Если бы что-то случилось, Филлипс или Картер…

— Они могут скрывать, — перебивает Стив, отворачивается к зеркалу и хватается за край умывальника. Его кожа золотится в янтарном свете из настенных ламп, волосы тоже отливают золотом.

Баки смотрит в сторону в поисках отвлечения, направляет внимание на дыхание и на стену. Некоторых плиток на ней не хватает, иные имеют трещины и лакуны. Значат ли они что-нибудь? Несут ли они откровение о каком-то скрытом отношении или неисчерпаемом смысле, который не распознать из-за недостатка воображения в аналогиях, сравнениях, метафорах, символах…

Он встряхивает головой, словно это действие поможет разогнать пустые мысли.

Подозрительность — хорошее качество, но у Стива оно преобладает над здравым смыслом.

— Будут ли они скрывать информацию, которая не является совершенно секретной?.. — задает он разумный вопрос.

В ответ Стив закрывает глаза и опускает голову.

Баки осторожно становится к нему плечом к плечу почти вплотную, касается его руки, гладит пальцами побелевшие от напряжения костяшки.

— Я скучал, — меняет он тему.

В Вашингтоне они никогда не остаются наедине. С ними почти постоянно находятся или охрана, или ассистентки, а когда и их нет, то с ними кто-нибудь еще. Баки привыкает постоянно быть на людях, но эта не совсем новая потребность хоть иногда побыть со Стивом наедине не исчезает.

Каждое утро он открывает глаза и ожидает почувствовать тепло его тела, ожидает прижаться к нему, укутаться в его любовь, бормоча его имя, вдыхая запах его кожи, касаясь губами его плеча.

Но Стив спит в соседнем номере.

А Баки просто скучает по той интимности, когда никому до них не было дела.

Стив поворачивает к нему лицо и слабо улыбается.

— Я тоже, Баки, — говорит он, касаясь рукой его щеки.

И Баки целует его: нежно, нетребовательно.

Стив хочет углубить поцелуй, но Баки мягко кладет руку ему на плечо. Останавливает.

— Не здесь.

— Да, — кивает Стив и прислоняется лбом к его лбу.

Некоторое время они просто стоят, дышат одним воздухом.

Баки поглаживает большим пальцем костяшки пальцев Стива. Он любит эти руки, помнит, почти ощущает, как они гладят его, скользя пальцами по контуру лица: по лбу, вискам, скулам, щекам, подбородку…

Он где-то читал, что длинные пальцы — отличительное свойство перфекционистов, внимательных к каждой детали и стремящихся к совершенству во всем, из тех, кому не угодишь.

Он должен рассказать Стиву о Ричарде.

— Эм… Стив.

— Да?

Баки отстраняется и делает шаг назад. Взъерошивает волосы, встряхивает головой, откидывая их с лица, затем обеспокоенно смотрит в зеркало, вздыхает и принимается обратно укладывать волосы.

В отражении он невольно ловит взгляд Стива и старается скрыть все чувства под маской холодной доброжелательности.

Стив подозрительно щурится, а Баки нервно посмеивается, хотя ему вовсе не смешно.

— Что ты натворил? — спрашивает Стив особенным, ровным, осторожным тоном, удерживая его взгляд в зеркале.

Баки хочет возмутиться, но он в действительности что-то натворил, точнее, утаил…

— Есть кое-что, о чем я тебе не рассказал, — говорит он самым беспечным тоном, на какой только способен. — Не очень важное, но… Сначала я забыл, затем никак не мог выбрать подходящего времени.

— Баки… Я начинаю нервничать. Если не знаешь, как сказать, скажи, как есть, — нетерпеливо требует Стив, медленно подходит к нему сзади, легко касается плеч. Он тесно прижимается грудью к его спине и оставляет дорожку из легких поцелуев на его затылке.

Это хорошая тактика, рассеянно думает Баки и открывает рот.

— Так… — говорит он и поворачивается лицом к Стиву. — Ты уже знаешь, что у меня есть невеста… И…

Стив напрягается, но не сводит с него пристального взгляда.

— И?..

Баки сглатывает сухой ком в горле, вызванный этим прямым, пронизывающим до костей взглядом, и пытается улыбнуться.

— Я — студент… Видимо, вечный студент. И я — жених, — бормочет он. — И я… Я, по словам дедушки, не хранил невесте верность…

Реакция Стива необычна: он как-то пренебрежительно фыркает и расслабляется.

— Конечно, не хранил, — говорит Стив и самодовольно усмехается. — Это был бы не первый раз, когда Баки Барнс…

Затем он замолкает и хмурится.

Что?..

— Не говори, что одна из твоих любовниц беременна, — продолжает он и смотрит в сторону. Его лицо приобретает задумчивый вид, словно он принимает какое-то решение. — Не то чтобы это плохо… Но я не готов быть отцом… Или готов… Не знаю. Я… Я не думал об этом… Конечно, она может решить оставить ребенка. Или может решить наоборот. Но… Она же не сделает аборт?!

Стив требовательно заглядывает в его глаза.

— Баки, в это время даже медицинский аборт в больничной обстановке опасен, а тайные аборты, произведенные подпольно, просто губительны. Она может умереть, — умоляюще говорит он.

Баки понимает, что смотрит на Стива буквально с открытым ртом. Он резко его закрывает и качает головой.

— Боже, Стив, — он не может объяснить внезапный приступ неприязненного раздражения, даже гнева. Он отходит от Стива и начинает ходить из стороны в сторону, затем трет лицо руками и добавляет: — У меня нет любовницы. У меня есть любовник.

Прилагая усилие воли, он встречается со Стивом взглядом.

На лице того одно выражение стремительно сменяется другим, затем оно застывает: кожа натягивается, губы сжимаются в узкую напряженную линию.

— И ты… Ты говоришь не обо мне, — каким-то слабым голосом произносит Стив и печально усмехается. — Ясно.

Он опускает глаза, некоторое время смотрит в пол. Его взгляд словно направлен в пустоту, внутрь себя.

— Стив… — Баки не знает, что сказать.

В дверь стучат.

— Мальчики! — голос принадлежит Еве. — К ужину присоединился губернатор! Вы должны поприветствовать его!

Стив как-то механически кивает и отворачивается.

— Любовь, доверие и прочее… Да, Баки? — без вопросительной интонации, но с усталостью в голосе спрашивает он, открывает дверь и выходит.

Ева отскакивает от двери и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит сначала на Баки, затем — на Стива, который проходит мимо нее и стоящих рядом с ней бесполезных охранников и Фиби.

Последняя пронзает Баки тяжелым, обвиняющим взглядом, в котором ясно читается: «Ты должен был его успокоить!»

Он неловко пожимает плечами, признавая вину.

Да. Выбор места и времени для этого разговора крайне неудачен.

Хотя реакция Стива все равно преувеличена.

***

С вежливой улыбкой, адресованной охранникам, Баки останавливается у номера Стива и стучит в дверь.

Он прислушивается к ответной тишине. Стив внутри, но, видимо, не спешит его впускать.

Баки обхватывает ручку и испытывает желание ударить дверь с достаточной силой, чтобы сломать замок, но вместо этого просто дергает ее один раз, второй. Затем, не обращая внимания на охранников, вытаскивает нож из ботинка и вставляет лезвие в замок.

Крутит.

Крутит сильнее.

Через мгновение раздается щелчок и подозрительный треск.

Ой.

Баки надавливает на ручку. Дверь тихо открывается вовнутрь.

Охранники переглядываются, но ничего не предпринимают.

— Не могли бы вы передать метрдотелю, что какой-то поклонник сломал замок в номер Капитана Америка? — вежливо спрашивает он, сохраняя на лице улыбку.

Охранник растерянно смотрит то на Баки, то на нож в его руке, затем несколько раз кивает.

— Спасибо.

Номер тонет в полумраке. В открытые окна свободно проникает прохладный вечерний ветер, шелестя портьерами.

Баки озирается по сторонам, напоминая себе, где находится.

Он закрывает дверь, подпирает ее стулом.

Стив выходит из ванной комнаты, гася за собой свет. Он усмехается. Ну, это не совсем усмешка, просто Стив пытается ее сдержать, прикусив губу.

— Поклонник, значит? — первое, что он говорит, затем идет к креслу: садится, не отрывая глаз от Баки.

— Просто открой дверь в следующий раз, — ворчит он и медленно подходит к нему, изучает его позу, выражение лица.

Стив словно сдерживается: то ли что-то умалчивает, то ли подавляет какой-то жест или движение.

Но даже его молчание говорит Баки то, чего он не высказывает словами: Стив глубоко сожалеет и даже чего-то стыдится.

Вместо того, чтобы сесть в кресло напротив, Баки опускается на колени перед Стивом. Тот как-то внезапно вздыхает. Возможно, в замешательстве. И, прежде чем он откроет рот и скажет что-то глупое или не совсем глупое, Баки кладет руки на его колени и сжимает.

— Я не уверен, что именно тебя расстроило… Но я прошу прощения, — говорит он твердым голосом эти не совсем искренние извинения. Баки все еще беспричинно зол. Точнее, причина есть, но Баки не может ее определить — мешает непривычное враждебное напряжение внутри. — Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Мы…

— Нет, Баки, — перебивает Стив и резко наклоняется. Касается его щеки, теплыми пальцами ласкает шею. — Ты ничего не сделал. Это… Это все я.

— Что?.. Ты?.. — Баки ничего не понимает. — О чем ты говоришь?

Стив отводит взгляд в сторону, затем стискивает челюсти и смотрит на Баки, рукой скользит к его затылку, сжимает, словно пытается удержать около себя.

— Я был несчастлив, — тихо говорит он. — Всегда был несчастлив и одинок.

Баки хмурится, и пальцы Стива мгновенно касаются его лба, разглаживают морщинки.

— Я не понимаю.

— У меня никого не было, — все еще тихим голосом продолжает Стив.

— Но я…

— Да. Ты. У меня был и есть ты, но до тебя никого не было. Я всегда был один.

О.

Стив говорит о _себе_.

Он, видимо, не считает себя тем Стивом, которого Баки знал всю жизнь, в которого влюбился в прошлом, которого встретил в будущем.

Баки чувствует, как что-то холодное сжимает его грудь. Сердце бьется сильнее от осознания собственной слабости.

Он никогда уже не встретит своего Стива, того, который всегда знал Баки.

От чувства невосполнимой утраты в глазах образуются слезы. Но он пытается отвлечь себя отстраненными мыслями: чувствовал ли его Стив то же самое, когда смотрел на него в будущем? Оплакивал ли он того Баки Барнса из прошлого? Поэтому он ушел?..

— Баки?

Он смотрит на Стива.

— Прости, — говорит он и улыбается, старается казаться искренним: приподнимает оба уголка рта одновременно вверх, улыбается не только губами, но и глазами. Он откуда-то знает, что искренняя улыбка, в отличие от искусственной, не появляется внезапно: человеку нужно время, чтобы осознать радость. — Но теперь у тебя есть я. Ведь так?

— Да, — кивает Стив и вымученно улыбается. А Баки вздыхает с некоторым облегчением: хотя бы один из них не обладает особой вкрадчивостью и тонко разыгранной сердечностью. Только он здесь искусный притворщик. — Я должен извиниться перед тобой…

— Ты не должен…

— Нет. Выслушай меня, — твердым голосом говорит Стив и также твердо смотрит в глаза. — Я… Мне просто было больно от того, что я тебе совсем не нужен.

Баки не верит тому, что слышит. С его губ срывается недоверчивый смех.

— Что?! Стив…

— Подожди. Я еще не закончил, — Стив целует его в лоб. — Я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Мне очень повезло. И мои мысли были недопустимы и несправедливы по отношению к тебе.

Баки ничего не понимает.

— Я должен быть счастлив за тебя, за то, что ты жил полноценной и насыщенной жизнью. Но… Ты всегда так жил. Изо дня в день: не в силах ничем насытиться, не ведая каких-либо запретов. Я всегда восхищался и удивлялся, каким образом тебе удавалось отделять главное от второстепенного, дружеский жест — от интимного, подчеркнуто прилюдные действия — от тех, которые совершаются тайно, наедине. И я хотел и хочу быть счастлив за тебя… Но я не мог тогда и не могу сейчас. Все о чем я думаю: его жизнь была прекрасна, он был счастлив. _Без меня_ , — в глазах Стива дрожат слезы. — Я никогда не был нужен тебе. Я был лишь обязанностью, которую ты взвалил на себя, Баки.

Баки потрясен, даже шокирован этими откровениями и тем, с каким спокойствием Стив делится ими.

— Это неправда. Ты мне нужен, — он хочет сказать больше, сказать, что все это совершенно безосновательно, но… У него нет никаких контраргументов.

Стив качает головой.

— Не нужен тебе так, как ты — мне. Без тебя у меня ничего нет, — признается он и целует его волосы, лоб, нос, щеки…

Баки подставляет лицо под его губы.

— Послушай, Стив, — бормочет он, вытирает слезы с лица Стива и нежно обнимает. Он не собирается сдаваться без боя. Слова срываются с языка прежде, чем он успевает их обдумать: — Ты никогда не был ответственностью или тяжким бременем. Я уверен, что любой Баки Барнс после знакомства с тобой не представлял бы жизнь без тебя. И ты ошибаешься насчет меня. В прошлом я жил лишь с _видимой_ легкостью, я играл роль и заигрался. В будущем я осознал, понял, что меня ожидает один день за другим и ничего больше. Осознал, что был глупцом, что всегда хотел провести жизнь именно с тобой. Ни с кем другим.

Стив недоверчиво посмеивается и шмыгает носом.

— Я серьезно, Стив.

— Если верить Локи, то без этого путешествия во времени я нашел бы твой труп, Баки.

— Ну, тогда ты не узнал бы, что потерял, — оптимистичным тоном говорит он и получает легкий подзатыльник.

— Не смешно.

Стив притягивает его к себе на колени и с невероятной силой обнимает. Прижимает к себе словно в поисках или в предоставлении защиты и утешения.

Некоторое время они сидят вот так. Баки сентиментально думает, что эти минуты — лучшие в его жизни.

Он вздыхает и позволяет себе просто наслаждаться близостью: теплом тела и нежным прикосновением рук.

— Так почему ты внезапно рассказал мне о своем… _любовнике_? — небрежным тоном спрашивает Стив.

В ответ Баки неловко посмеивается, а Стив в его руках напрягается.

— Баки?..

— Ну. Его зовут Ричард, и он… Он здесь, в Вашингтоне.

Стив ничего не говорит, но его молчание оглушительно.

— Я встретил его сегодня в Ботаническом саду. Мы поговорили… И Ева записала его ко мне… на встречу или прием?.. После биографа… У тебя тоже есть биограф? — слова стремительно вырываются изо рта, и Баки захлопывает его.

Он медленно отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в глаза.

Тот смотрит на него непостижимым взглядом.

— И что ты собираешься делать с ним на этой встрече или приеме? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Баки хочет закатить глаза и неуместно пошутить, но сдерживается и просто улыбается.

— Я ничего не буду с ним делать. Мы поговорим и разойдемся. Навсегда.

Стив слегка наклоняет голову и изучает его со странным выражением на лице.

— Ты уверен, что все будет так просто? — интересуется он. В его голосе звучат нотки любопытства. — Возможно, этот Ричард очень любит тебя и будет бороться за тебя, если придется.

Баки хмурится и недоверчиво качает головой.

— Стив, в это время никто не будет бороться за гомосексуальные отношения, — отвечает он тихим голосом, а когда Стив открывает рот, поспешно добавляет: — Кроме тебя.

— И тебя, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Стив.

— Ну да, — говорит он и хмурится. — Но насчет другого Баки я не так уверен.

Стив недоумевающе смотрит на него и Баки отвечает на его взгляд беспомощным пожатием плеч.

— Я не принадлежу нынешнему времени. Находясь в центре событий, я наблюдаю за ними со стороны. И что сделал бы другой Баки могу только предполагать.

— Ты… Тебе не нравится это время? — голос Стива странно безжизненный, но выражение лица и глаз сохраняет заботу и доброту.

Что-то сжимается в груди Баки.

— Нравится ли мне жить среди социальной и культурной косности, нетерпимости, ханжества и невежества? В отсутствии некоторых удобств и технологий? Кому такое может нравится? — недоверчиво спрашивает он.

Стив отводит взгляд в сторону.

Ой.

— Видимо, тебе, — неловко отвечает Баки на собственный вопрос и также неловко смеется, затем резко поднимается на ноги и смотрит на Стива сверху вниз. — Тебе нравится _здесь_? Серьезно?.. Почему? Потому что _здесь_ больше битв, столкновений и стычек, чем _там_? Боже, Стив. Я думал, ты ушел к Пегги, а ты…

— _Здесь_ я чувствую себя уместным, — просто говорит Стив и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Я приложил усилия, чтобы интегрироваться в то столетие. И это не далось мне легко. Я все время задавался вопросом: стоит ли оно того?..

Баки открывает рот, чтобы спросить, как можно _здесь_ чувствовать себя уместным, но Стив берет его за руку, сжимает.

— Ты останешься со мной?

— Да, — без раздумий отвечает Баки.

Стив смотрит на него с поразительной нежностью и теплотой.

— Я имел в виду: на ночь, — говорит он, привстает, резким движением захватывает затылок Баки и твердо целует, затем отстраняется. — Но… Спасибо.

Баки не уверен, за что именно Стив его благодарит, но он просто кивает и отходит к окну. Вглядывается в смутное отражение в стекле. Странно: он не видит в собственном взгляде ни намека на усталость и цинизм.

— Эй, Стив, — говорит он. — Для меня весь смысл в путешествии, а не в пункте назначения. Даже в идеальном месте и времени мне было бы невыносимо без другого человека — того, единственного, с кем я действительно хочу разделить жизнь. И… Если ты не понял, я говорю о тебе.

— Да? — в голосе Стива слышится улыбка.

Баки оборачивается, усмехается и кивает.


	24. Часть 24, в которой пострадает несколько растений, конфет и психика Баки

Поначалу Баки думает, что далекое невнятное бормотание — это часть сна или не совсем сна.

Он в Нью-Йорке: одним глазом наблюдает за тем, как инопланетные чудовища разрывают небо, другим — ищет Стива и… кажется, находит.

Тот словно сошел с экрана кино в нелепо ярком костюме Капитана Америка, плохо сочетающимся с тщательно выполненными объемными декорациями хаоса и разрушения.

Отчетливый стук в дверь поверх скрежета металла и звука выстрелов вытаскивает Баки из глубин сна.

Он с трудом открывает глаза.

Ну, конечно.

Кто-то барабанит в дверь.

— Лосины и красные сапоги, Стив?.. Серьезно? — со вздохом говорит Баки и, толкая Стива, отбрасывает одеяло в сторону. — Кто тебя так ненавидит?

В ответ тот сонно отмахивается и бормочет что-то невнятное.

— Поклонник Волшебника страны Оз? — спрашивает Баки, лениво встает, потягивается, зевает.

— Возможно, мне нравятся красные сапоги, — доносится голос Стива, приглушенный подушкой. — Возможно, я зову свой щит Тото.

Или свою грудь, думает Баки и воображает, как Стив стоит на Таймс-сквер, прячет грудь, обхватив себя за плечи, съежившись, как от холода, озирается, бормочет: «Сдается мне, Тото, что мы больше не в Антарктиде».

— Что? Антарктида? — Стив приподнимается на локте, щуря глаза спросонья. — Я никогда не был в Антарктиде, Баки…

Ой, он это вслух сказал?

Баки закусывает губу, подбирает с пола рубашку, брюки и, пытаясь скрыть смущение, задиристо отвечает:

— Почему ты тогда ходишь, как пингвин?

— Что?..

— Что?

Стив потрясенно смотрит на него, а Баки, застыв в неудобной позе, одной ногой застряв в штанине, хлопает глазами.

Неловкое молчание разрывает нетерпеливый стук.

Баки с облегчением выдыхает, надевает брюки и поспешно отступает.

За дверью оказывается Старк, который окидывает его и помещение за его спиной внимательным взглядом.

— Что праздновали? — спрашивает он.

— Эм… Что?

Старк закатывает глаза и бесцеремонно протискивается мимо него.

— Сэр? — осторожный голос одного из охранников выводит Баки из ступора: с вежливой улыбкой на губах он аккуратно закрывает дверь, оборачивается, открывает рот, чтобы высказать возмущение.

— Что за…

И застывает.

— Зачем ты… Что… Что ты делаешь?

С сосредоточенным видом Старк опорожняет бутылки из бара, выливая содержимое в горшки с цветами.

— Ты… Ты убиваешь их, — каким-то слабым голосом говорит Баки. Он прочищает горло, чтобы более твердо добавить: — Цветы погибнут.

— Раньше надо было о них думать. И вообще думать дважды, прежде чем решать, что сон в одной комнате с Кэпом — хорошая идея, — ворчит Старк и взмахивает руками, выплескивая янтарную жидкость из бутылки. — И что _я_ делаю?! _Я_ обеспечиваю двум идиотам алиби!

— Что еще за алиби? — из спальни раздается сонный голос Стива, за которым следуют шорох и звук шагов.

Зевающий и потягивающийся он ступает в комнату и хмурится на Старка.

— Говард? — как-то требовательно говорит он и, складывая руки на груди, небрежно прислоняется к косяку двери.

Старк одаривает его нечитаемым взглядом, затем вздыхает и взъерошивает волосы.

— Мы сформируем столетие, Говард, достигнем вершины человеческой технологии, Говард, вместе мы останемся в истории и в сердцах людей… — бормочет он под нос, делает глоток из бутылки и с громким стуком ставит ее на стол. — Дай нам свой гениальный ум, свои деньги, своих людей… Дай нам все, и вместе мы спасем человечество! И, конечно, я согласился: кто, если не я?.. Я подписался под этим. Но я _не_ подписывался нянчить двух суперсолдат!

Последнее предложение он почти выкрикивает, сверкая глазами.

Лишь из упрямства Баки не съеживается под его осуждающим взглядом. Он косится на Стива, но тому как-то удается сохранять расслабленную позу и безмятежное выражение лица. Или он за ночь стал хорошим актером, или его действительно не беспокоят слова Старка.

— Говард… — намеренно осторожным тоном начинает Баки.

— Нет, нет, нет, — качает головой Старк и падает в кресло, словно ноги отказывают повиноваться ему. — Я не желаю слушать ваши оправдания…

Стив фыркает, и Старк с возмущением смотрит на него.

— Это не смешно! — говорит он и указывает пальцем на Баки. — Ты! Ты — самый здравомыслящий человек из всех, кого я знаю. _Ты_ знаешь больше меня о соблюдении осторожности…

— Но…

— Нет. Никаких _но_! — взмахивает рукой Старк, тем самым, затыкая Стива. Затем трет глаза, вздыхает. — Послушайте… На Мальте я и Филлипс прикрыли бросающуюся всем в глаза близость между вами, но здесь… Это Вашингтон, и все хотят оторвать от вас кусок. Все, абсолютно все, следят и запоминают каждое ваше движение, жест, слово. И, если вы не заметили, все ваше окружение: ассистентки, охрана, персонал отеля — _не_ наши агенты.

Что-то сжимается у Баки в груди, перехватывает горло и заставляет сглатывать слюну.

Филлипс знает о них.

— Чьи они? — требует он, чувствуя себя глупцом, который сосредоточился на краткосрочной перспективе и потерял долгосрочный фокус.

Видимо, он действительно стремительно глупеет и теряет хватку. И причина его профессиональной деградации даже не в любви, а в мирной жизни.

Она хороша.

Она расслабляет, делает беспечным и самонадеянным, медленно возвращает его деформированную личность к подобию органичной и гармонично функционирующей.

Ведь Баки не должен никуда бежать, никого убивать…

— Охрана — из секретной службы, — со смешком сообщает Старк. — Ассистентки… Наверное, чьи-то дочери.

— К-кто _знает_? — спрашивает Стив тихим голосом, будто через силу.

Он стоит со скрещенными руками на груди. В его напряженной позе проявляется движение: или он хочет уйти и спрятаться, или, наоборот, подойти, схватить Старка за шиворот и как следует встряхнуть.

— О, дорогой мой Капитан, — веселым голосом говорит тот, встает, засовывает руки в карманы брюк и с хитрым прищуром, словно готовится к шалости, оглядывает их двоих с головы до ног одного за другим. — Проще сказать, _кто_ не знает о вас в СНР.

Баки уверен, что Старк играет с ними, но, видимо, у Стива такой уверенности нет: он порывистым, нервным жестом вытирает ладони о брюки, проводит пальцами по волосам, разрушая аккуратный косой пробор. Его дыхание становится тяжелым и учащенным.

— Пегги? — спрашивает он с легким надрывом в голосе.

— _Пока_ нет. Но существует старая истина: если секрет знают больше чем двое, это уже не секрет. И, судя по моим наблюдениям, все из Коммандос, кроме Дум-Дума, знают или догадываются… Вы… Вы ведь помните, что он — ревностный католик? — Старк усмехается, затем неожиданно щелкает пальцами, словно осененный гениальной мыслью. — Сейчас, сейчас… Он говорил что-то вроде: _«Содомия — это оскорбление Бога, преступление против природы, это не свобода, а рабство, не образ жизни, а образ смерти…»_

С каждым произнесенным словом лицо Стива становится все бледнее и бледнее.

«Страх вызывает отток крови от поверхности кожи», — услужливо сообщает внутренний голос.

Баки откашливается.

— Будут ли предприняты какие-то меры против нас?

Старк взирает на него с насмешливо-саркастическим видом.

— Нет. Но не мне тебе объяснять, _как_ можно использовать эту информацию.

— Как? — тихим, не громче шепота голосом спрашивает Стив.

Баки слышит, как он затаивает дыхание, видит, как на его висках выступает пот.

— Шантаж, Кэп, — Старк равнодушно пожимает плечами. — Мы все тут под стеклянным колпаком.

— СНР не обнародует эту информацию, — вслух размышляет Баки. — Это никому не принесет пользы. Скорее, навлечет на всех серьезные неприятности.

Он хмурится на ласковый шепот паранойи, что эта информация в каком-нибудь искаженном, изуродованным, измененном виде может долететь до ушей того же президента или Эдгара Гувера. Последний уже ведет или будет вести войну против чернокожих, коммунистов и гомосексуалистов.

Внезапная боль пульсирует, давит и сжимает голову Баки. Одновременно с ощущением сверления из глубин памяти возникают странные образы, словно невидимые стены на время исчезают, а на их месте один за другим появляются отдельные отрывки воспоминаний Зимнего Солдата.

Его готовят к миссии: убить директора ФБР. Но через некоторое время ее отменяют, находя деятельность Гувера полезной.

Будущий президент Трумэн когда-то где-то напишет, что Гувер слишком увлекается чужими сексуальными скандалами и шантажом, и что ФБР превращается в тайную полицию.

_Он отдаст правый глаз ради власти. Все конгрессмены и сенаторы боятся его._

В 50-х же кто-то решит, что геи и лесбиянки сочувствуют коммунистам и, являясь подрывными элементами американского общества, представляют угрозу для национальной безопасности. И новая антикоммунистическая кампания войдет в историю, как «Лавандовая угроза» или «Вторая красная угроза».

Почему Баки не вспомнил об этом раньше?

Он — неосторожный идиот. Он…

— …И это поставит под вопрос всю нашу деятельность… — голос Старка вырывает его из водоворота самоуничижительных мыслей. Он смотрит на этого гения. Тот стоит, посмеивается, качает головой. — Тем более, в связи с ходящими вокруг совершенно дикими, абсолютно нелепыми слухами о женщинах на службе СНР. Вы слышали? В них намекают на то, что женщины-агенты соблазняют мужчин ради биологического материала, чтобы заполнить инкубаторы, оборудованные в секретных лабораториях СНР… Что за бред, да?

Баки издает жалкий и вымученный смешок и, замечая слегка позеленевшее лицо Стива, заставляет себя изобразить потрясение.

— Вот это да… И кому только такое пришло в голову?..

Стив резко разворачивается и скрывается в спальне. С возрастающим беспокойством Баки прислушивается к звукам шагов, закрывающейся двери, задвигаемой щеколды, затем — воды, льющейся из крана.

Он переглядывается со Старком. Тот хмыкает и принимается хлопать по карманам.

— Всегда любил сообщать плохие новости… И… Да, конечно. До такого бреда мог додуматься только настоящий псих, — рассеянным тоном говорит он. — Мне нужно покурить. Джарвис!

Дверь медленно открывается и появляется голова незнакомца.

— Сэр?

— Сигареты! — требует Старк. — И документы!

С некоторой отрешенностью Баки наблюдает, как незнакомец с идеально прямой спиной и осанкой военного входит в номер достает сигарету из пачки, зажигает и протягивает Старку. Затем смотрит на Баки и жестом предлагает другую сигарету.

Он отрицательно качает головой и прячет руки в карманы брюк.

— Курение, как ритуальный жест, слишком очевидно указывает на внутренний конфликт, — отвечает он на молчаливый вопрос. — И наносит вред здоровью.

Не то чтобы ему это грозит.

— Глупости, — неразборчиво говорит Старк с сигаретой во рту и нетерпеливым жестом указывает в его сторону. — Джарвис, дай ему документы.

А когда Баки не спешит брать подозрительные листы бумаги, Старк сплевывает сигарету в горшок с цветами и издает то ли раздраженный вздох, то ли усталый смешок.

— С кем мне только приходится работать… — бормочет он, хмурясь в пространство, затем бросает на Баки взгляд исподлобья. — Я тебе вообще-то, Барнс, работу предлагаю. Возьми, почитай, поставь подпись — все просто.

Осторожным движением, кончиками пальцев Баки берет документы.

— Ты такой позер, — говорит Старк.

Баки возмущенно смотрит сначала на него, затем — на титульный лист, переворачивает страницу, одну, другую. Ловит не совсем заинтересованным взглядом слова, фразы, предложения: _«Старк Индастриз», «Договор», «Джеймс Б. Барнс», «Конструктор стрелкового оружия»…_ Что?..

— Ты знаешь _что_ …

Жизнь Баки — большое минное поле, и он — не сапер. Ему нужна карта.

— Не думаю, что я должен…

— Да, да, да… Ты прав. Ты не должен выражать благодарность, — нетерпеливо перебивает Старк и сокращает между ними расстояние. — Но подписать ты просто обязан.

— Но…

Старк наклоняется к нему и шепчет.

— Послушай, я не спрашиваю о наличии некоторых подозрительных знаний в твоей голове. Я не знаю достаточно о тебе, чтобы разгадать эту загадку…

— Нет никакой загадки, Старк, — намеренно разумным тоном говорит Баки. — Я многое изучал в университете…

— О, я тоже сначала так думал… Сейчас у меня есть другие предположения и догадки. Я могу ошибаться, а могу оказаться прав, но… Но то, что я знаю доподлинно: ни один из изученных тобой предметов не сможет объяснить некоторые твои знания и навыки…

Баки встречается с ним взглядом и медленно растягивает губы в неприятной усмешке.

— Возможно, все просто: я — гений.

Некоторое время Старк внимательно изучает его лицо, затем тоже усмехается.

— Возможно… Кстати, как тебе мой подарок?

Баки немного беспокоит внезапный хищный блеск в его глазах.

— Какой подарок, Говард? — спрашивает он со спокойствием, удивляющим его самого.

— Понимаешь, сначала я думал, что твои схемы — вовсе не твои, — заговорщицким шепотом признается Старк. — И, возможно, они принадлежат какому-нибудь твоему _хорошему знакомому_.

Смутная догадка о том, к чему он клонит, заставляет Баки напрячься. И он усилием воли на выдохе расслабляет мышцы и просто смотрит на Старка.

Тот не отводит от него сосредоточенного взгляда. Кажется, что он может предсказать следующий его шаг. Кажется, что он читает его мысли.

Баки слегка трясет головой, моргает.

— Ты же знаешь Ричарда Уилера? — небрежно спрашивает Старк. — Вы учились вместе в Принстоне… Ну вот. Я совершенно случайно наткнулся на него в Лос-Аламосе — тесный мир, да? — поговорил о науке, о жизни, узнал, что у тебя с ним общая история. И… Так как мы с тобой друзья, я подумал, что неплохо было бы пригласить его в Вашингтон. Сделать тебе, моему другу, приятно.

— Спасибо, _Говард_ , _мой друг_ , я ценю твой подарок, — говорит Баки и возвращает ему ненужные бумажки. — И твое предложение о работе, но…

— Подумай, _Баки_ , — перебивает он, придерживая протянутые бумаги раскрытой ладонью. — Ты и Кэп сейчас в сложном положении, из которого даже твой гений или твой родственник вас не вытащат. Время вашей видимой свободы истекает. И, несмотря на все, я, правда, считаю тебя своим другом и поэтому даю тебе возможность иметь относительно стабильный и независимый источник дохода.

— И зависимый от тебя, — поправляет Баки.

— Ну, — Старк слегка пожимает плечами. — Такова цена беззаботной жизни в условиях капитализма. Это честный обмен: ты — мне, я — тебе, и никаких тайных махинаций за спиной и скрытой логики. Думай, Барнс, и думай быстро.

Возможно, во всех вселенных на руках Баки должна быть кровь.

Возможно, Стив — Атлас, готовый держать вес всего мира на своих плечах. Но Баки — не Стив. Он может старательно изображать беспредельную преданность, внимание и доверие. Но его мало волнует мир, чувство чести, порядочность и чистоплотность в поступках и помыслах.

Он — не горностай из испанской притчи, в которой охотники, чтобы словить этого зверька, пытаются загнать его в грязную лужу, а горностай предпочитает смерть грязи.

Возможно, жизнь Баки — не минное поле, а азартная игра.

Он берет протянутую Джарвисом ручку и подписывает договор.

Это ведь хорошее изменение, правда? Когда-то он был оружием в чужих руках, а теперь он будет конструировать оружие для этих рук, словно в попытке избежать расплаты, откупиться…

— Мы теперь связаны бюрократией, Барнс, и, согласно ей, мы — лучшие друзья навеки, — с широкой усмешкой говорит Старк, затем отворачивается и выкрикивает: — Эй, Кэп, как думаешь, Пегги будет благосклонна к моим утешениям?

Напряженный Стив тихо выходит из спальни: у него опухшие веки и покрасневшие глаза. Он явно оплакивал Пегги, что само по себе причиняет настораживающую по своей силе и неадекватности боль Баки, бьет его по уверенности в себе и в их отношениях.

Он закусывает губу.

— Заткнись, Старк, — говорит Стив, толкает того плечом и уходит прочь из номера, хлопая напоследок дверью.

Видимые знаки — не доказательства. Они двусмысленны и, возможно, ложны. Баки должен опереться на язык, как на единственную и последнюю бесспорную надежду. Он должен поговорить со Стивом. Он не может верить интерпретации.

Старк присвистывает и усмехается.

— Весьма драматичный выход. И часто он так?

Баки просто смотрит на него немигающим мертвым взглядом. Но Старк игнорирует молчаливую угрозу, наклоняется и доверительным шепотом сообщает:

— Конфликт неоправданных ожиданий и невыполненных обещаний обладает разрушительной силой и создает оптимальные условия для возникновения кризиса, который перечеркнет прошлое и превратит отношения…

— Заткнись, Старк.

***

— Майор Барнс, — знакомый женский голос отвлекает его от завтрака.

Баки поднимает голову и видит Рут Коэн.

— Привет, — говорит он. Собственный голос кажется ему чужим и незнакомым: апатичным.

— Могу я?.. — она указывает на свободное место напротив него.

Он кивает, отставляет апельсиновый сок и почти встает, чтобы отодвинуть для нее стул, но она сама заботится о себе и присаживается за столик.

Они сидят друг против друга. И ему не совсем уютно, у него такое чувство, словно он в ловушке, словно он не может просто встать и уйти.

Официант вручает ей меню и уходит.

А Баки не отводит от нее взгляда, затем понимает, что это длится чуть дольше приличного и открывает рот:

— Как…

В то же время, когда она говорит:

— Я…

И оба замолкают.

На ее лице формируется неловкая улыбка. Баки искусственно растягивает губы, имитируя эту улыбку, и учтивым жестом предлагает Рут продолжить.

— Я буду писать о тебе книгу, — она говорит спокойно, но вызывающим тоном, выдвигая вперед подбородок.

Рут не ставит перед выбором, а ставит перед фактом.

Все сентиментальные чувства о сидевшей перед ним женщине развеиваются.

— Ты — мой биограф? — спрашивает он и без всякого аппетита откусывает тост с джемом.

— Да.

— Ладно, — кивает он и берет следующий тост, чтобы намазать маслом.

Журналистка как-то обеспокоенно хмурится.

— Ты готов… Готов ответить на некоторые вопросы?

— Конечно.

— Ответить честно.

— Ну да, — пожимает плечами Баки.

Она скептически кривит губы и хмурится сильнее, затем вынимает карманный блокнот и перелистывает его исписанные страницы.

— Начнем с простого… Твое первое детское воспоминание? — спрашивает она бесстрастно, словно ею движет чисто академический интерес.

Ой.

Баки запихивает в рот тост, медленно жует и, не мигая, держит ее пристальный взгляд.

Молчание затягивается.

Лицо журналистки заливается румянцем и слегка искажается эмоцией, которую Баки не может определить.

— Ты отказываешься отвечать?

— Нет, но…

— Это потому, что я женщина, и тебе не нравятся сильные и умные женщины! — говорит она неожиданное.

Баки замирает в каком-то идиотическом оцепенении.

— Эм… Что?..

— Я знаю. Ты презираешь меня… и Пегги… Только Жизель удостоилась твоего уважения, потому что она… Она такая… Такая _легкомысленная_! Как и положено женщине, по твоему представлению! — громко шепчет она.

Баки тупо смотрит на нее. Он не находит слов и дает себе мысленную оплеуху.

— Это не так… Я не… — он замолкает на полуслове, застигнутый врасплох, неподготовленный, неуверенный…

С триумфальным выражением лица журналистка откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди.

— С первой нашей встречи ты незаслуженно презирал меня. Считал, что мне не место среди вас, мужчин.

— В десантно-диверсионном отряде нет места неподготовленному человеку, будь это мужчина или женщина, — говорит он, берет стакан и выпивает остатки сока. — Я не презираю тебя… или Пегги.

В ответ раздается недоверчивый смешок.

Баки наклоняется вперед и кладет руки на стол.

— Послушай…

Он хочет сказать: «Дело не в тебе, а во мне», но в статьях «Космополитен» эту фразу называли шаблонной и определяли, как классический выход из ситуации при разрыве отношений, когда инициатор разрыва использует себя в качестве виновной стороны…

Но это не разрыв.

Он даже не знает эту женщину.

Она посторонняя, которая просто имеет ошибочное и несправедливое мнение о нем. И он не должен перед ней оправдываться, но…

— Мне трудно близко подпускать к себе людей. Я встречаю их с недоверием, не пропускаю их внутрь и держу за пределами своего мира, потому что их мотивация и цели мне неизвестны, — Баки старается сохранять голос ровным, пока его мысли мечутся туда-сюда, сотрясаясь и сталкиваясь. Он вздыхает и добавляет: — И я не презираю женщин. Женщины — это поэзия, на которую мужчина проецирует все, чем сам не решается быть. Она — воплощение мечты, того, чего мужчина хочет, но не делает, к чему стремится, но никогда не достигнет.

На долю секунды лицо журналистки смягчается.

Баки закусывает губу.

Что он там говорил Старку?

Он — гений.

— Твои красивые слова противоречат твоим действиям, — говорит она нерешительным, но в то же время упрямым тоном. — Ты… Ты саботируешь мою работу.

— Как?

— Я задаю вопрос, а ты не отвечаешь… У нас нет диалога.

— Я не ответил на _один_ вопрос. И, если я не хочу, то могу не отвечать… Или я _должен_ , потому что это не диалог, а допрос?

Журналистка устало вздыхает, немного ерзает на стуле и слегка ссутуливается.

— Все, что я хочу, это выяснить истину… Конечно, биография — не точная копия действительности, а интерпретация автора, — рассеянно говорит она, теребя пальцами страницы блокнота.

Что есть истина?

— То есть ты выяснишь истину и частично подменишь ее романтическими образами собственного сочинения…

Баки захлопывает рот, трет глаза: он превращается в зануду.

— Не перевирай мои слова.

Но _что_ есть истина?

_Мы все тут под стеклянным колпаком._

Торжественный, но усталый голос Старка внутри его головы заставляет паранойю поднять голову, подозрительно прищуриться, принюхаться, щелкнуть зубами.

— На кого ты работаешь? — спрашивает Баки, скрывая раздражение и досаду на самого себя. — Кто твой наниматель?

Журналистка застывает.

— Ты работала на «Ассошиэйтед пресс», затем — на Стратегический научный резерв, а сейчас… — он кривит губы в зловещей усмешке, намеренно раздувает ноздри и угрожающе сдвигает брови. — На кого ты работаешь _сейчас_ , Рут?

Она не отвечает, лишь беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот.

— Спасибо за компанию, — говорит Баки и встает.

— Это сумасшествие! Ты не можешь…

— Могу, — перебивает он. — Смотри.

Он уходит, чувствуя, как стены сдвигаются, как медленно опускается потолок, а воздух сгущается, мерцает, веревкой стягивает горло и тянет назад.

Он должен придумать, как выбраться из одной ловушки и не попасть в другую…

***

Фиби говорит, что Стив ушел и отказался от сопровождения охранников.

Баки не переживает. Совсем нет.

Стив — взрослый человек. Он не несет ответственность за внешние события, только за собственную реакцию на эти события.

И так как Баки тоже взрослый человек. Он осознает и признает то, что многое в его жизни, в том числе влияние на действия Стива, вне пределов его возможностей.

Самовнушение не заглушает чувства и не занимает мысли.

— Меньше пить надо было, — неожиданно осуждающе говорит Фиби и уходит.

В гостиной номера остается лишь Баки и Ева.

— На кого ты работаешь, Ева? — устало спрашивает он, опускаясь в кресло и без интереса всматриваясь в собственное отражение в зеркале, висящем над камином.

— На тебя, — с удивлением в голосе отвечает она.

— Да, — тупо говорит Баки и хмурится. — Но… Кто тебя нанял? Как ты вообще получила эту должность?

— Мой отец работает в администрации президента, — ее снисходительная интонация дает понять, что это все объясняет. Возможно, так и есть.

Из коридора доносится хорошо различимый звук приближающихся поскрипывающих шагов, за которым следует стук в дверь.

Ева спешит открыть.

За ней оказывается Ричард, который встречается с Баки взглядом и улыбается. Всего лишь уголками рта, но улыбается.

Хоть кто-то сегодня с открытыми намерениями искренне рад его видеть.

Баки улыбается в ответ.

Ричард входит, задевая плечом Еву. Ее лицо принимает возмущенное выражение. Она открывает рот, но Ричард, чуть ли не спотыкаясь, подается вперед и протягивает Баки… коробку конфет. И Ева ее почти перехватывает.

— Я закажу кофе в номер, а вы…

— Нет, нет, — Ричард прижимает коробку к груди, словно там не конфеты, а…

…Баки не знает. Ему не хватает воображения, точнее, хватает только на то, чтобы нарисовать картины нелепого содержания: одну хуже другой.

В коробке — пауки!

Или отрезанные пальцы!

Или…

Или крышка неожиданно откроется, и из коробки вырвется клоун, выбитый пружиной!

Баки трет лоб, пытаясь отогнать глупые мысли, и отстраненно наблюдает, как Ева с капризно надутыми губами, уперев руки в бока, сверлит Ричарда взглядом.

— Большое спасибо, Ева, — поспешно говорит Баки, неуверенный, как сгладить ситуацию. — Кофе — хорошая идея.

— Конечно, — она приторно улыбается ему. — Твой друг выглядит совершенно разбитым. Кофе взбодрит его.

Ричард хмурится.

— Прошу прощения?..

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — перебивает Баки и улыбается.

Ева кивает, почти отворачивается, но замирает.

— Ой.

Она сует руку в карман платья, вынимает оттуда сложенный вдвое розовый листок бумаги и протягивает ему.

— _Это_ то, что ты просил, — заговорщицки шепчет она и бросает в сторону Ричарда надменный взгляд.

Баки разворачивает листок.

На нем аккуратным почерком выведены незнакомые ему фамилия, имя, должность…

О.

Ева выяснила кем был тот агент Гидры из Ботанического сада.

И сколько таких агентов по всей стране? По всему миру?

В другой жизни Баки почувствовал бы тошноту от одного намека на доказательство масштабности проблемы, но сейчас…

— Большое спасибо, Ева, — снова, но на этот раз искренне благодарит он и прячет листок в карман.

Ева как-то небрежно и вместе с тем немного искусственно, словно рисуется, пожимает плечами.

— Я принесу кофе.

— И пирожные, пожалуйста, — поспешно добавляет Баки.

Хотя кофе и шоколад не решат его проблемы.

Когда дверь за ней закрывается, Ричард прочищает горло и неловко улыбается.

— Она вроде… хорошая, — говорит он, затем открывает коробку конфет и ставит ее на журнальный столик. — Я надеялся, что ты предложишь напиток покрепче.

— Да?.. — Баки тупо смотрит на одиннадцать конфет: четыре ряда по три, где место двенадцатой конфеты занимает круглая металлическая баночка с желтой этикеткой на крышке, на которой написано…

_«Вазелин»._

У Баки возникает ощущение, словно на него выливают ушат холодной воды: он содрогается, нервно сглатывает и переводит внимание на Ричарда, щеки которого покрываются румянцем.

— А ты самонадеян.

— Тебе нравится это качество, — говорит он с озорной усмешкой и странно знакомым движением вздергивает головой, откидывая со лба прядь волос.

Баки хмурится и внимательнее присматривается к Ричарду: у него светлые волосы, разделенные пробором, и ярко-голубые сверкающие глаза с длинными ресницами.

О.

У Баки что, во всех вселенных сохраняются четко обозначенные предпочтения во внешности партнера?

Он действительно такой предсказуемый?

Это… Это угнетает.

Прогнав праздные мысли, он заставляет себя вернуться к действительности, в которой Стив где-то бродит и грустит о Картер, сам Баки — неосторожный идиот, который не должен никому доверять, Старк темнит, СНР темнит, агенты Гидры темнят. И от последних Баки не знает, чего ожидать…

Они могут работать в правительстве или на каком-нибудь военном предприятии. Они даже могут быть простыми жителями портового города, которые сидят вечерами в барах, болтают с не совсем случайными матросами иностранных военных кораблей…

Гидра везде.

…Возможно, и Ричард — вовсе не Ричард, а подставное лицо. С вазелином.

Он блефует об одном, а Старк блефует о другом.

И оба они подчинены определенным политическим силам.

Или они — спящие агенты…

О, Боже.

Баки нужен Стив.

— Послушай, — говорит он, делает вздох и сует одну конфету в рот, а другую — в карман.

Хмурится.

Странный рефлекс.

Баки возвращает конфету из кармана на прежнее место.

В его голове нет плана, а водоворот параноидальных мыслей не предлагает никакой соломинки, за которую он может ухватиться.

Но он готовился, вспоминал все полезные для этой ситуации советы из «Космополитена»: выбрать место, момент, назвать причину, быть прямолинейным и честным, не давать ложных надежд, не утешать.

Зачем только Шури ему это зачитывала?

«Пригласи своего мужчину на ужин, Баки, угости его любимым блюдом и скажи, что уже давно влюблен в своего лучшего друга», — безвозмездно делилась она своими мудростью и временем.

Он проводит рукой по волосам и косится на Ричарда.

Тот смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами и открывает рот, видимо, чтобы что-то сказать или спросить, но Баки слышит знакомый звук шагов и резко встает.

Ждет.

— Я не понимаю, что… Что происходит?.. — голос Ричарда доносится словно издалека.

Если Стив пройдет мимо, то… Баки последует за ним. У него… У него нет выбора.

Но Стив без стука открывает дверь, делает шаг вперед и замирает со странным выражением на лице, и Баки игнорирует все странности: от перепачканной одежды и взлохмаченных, с запутавшимися травинками волос до торопливого, запыхавшегося дыхания, с которым Стив явно пытается совладать.

Он кидается к нему, прижимает к себе, утыкается лицом в его плечо, чувствует облегчение, когда Стив обнимает его, не просто, чтобы обнять, а словно чтобы выяснить, что с ним не так.

— Баки…

— Стив.

— Что случилось? — шепчет он, касаясь дыханием его уха.

— Ничего, — бормочет Баки, слегка качая головой.

— Хорошо, — Стив запускает пальцы в волосы на его затылке и начинает ласково массировать его голову. Баки почти стонет. — Ты хочешь… Хочешь, чтобы я позаботился о… обо всем?

О, Стив.

Он закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает:

— Пожалуйста.


	25. Часть 25, в которой Баки выясняет, в кого он такой драматичный

Баки прячется в спальне, без интереса рассматривает дождь за окном. Тот бьет по стеклу, заволакивает мутной дымкой вид за окном.

Сплошное серое уныние, которое почти соответствует внутреннему состоянию Баки.

Он испытывает двойственное чувство: стыд за проявленную слабость и облегчение, что не придется иметь дело с Ричардом. Он надеется, что тот удовлетворится каким бы то ни было объяснением от Стива и без скандала уйдет.

Когда Стив возвращается, Баки молча подходит и обнимает его, желая простым прикосновением передать испытываемые им любовь и благодарность.

Но вялое любопытство помимо воли охватывает его.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спрашивает он.

— Что ты ничего не помнишь, — после паузы, со вздохом отвечает Стив, касаясь губами и дыханием уха. — Что у тебя амнезия после плена, и что об этом никто не знает, кроме меня… Ведь я спас тебя, и ты мне доверяешь… И мы… Ты и я… Я пытаюсь помочь тебе вернуть воспоминания.

— О.

Баки впечатлен.

— И он не вызвался мне помочь? — все же уточняет он и кривится на собственный слегка обиженный тон.

— Конечно, вызвался, — бормочет Стив и целует его в висок, но не останавливается: опускается губами ниже, проводит зубами по челюсти, а затем целует в шею и отстраняется. Он как-то напряженно смотрит на Баки. — Он действительно любит тебя. Но… Я сказал, что это не мне решать, что я уточню у твоей невесты…

Баки застывает с приоткрытым ртом, затем неконтролируемая усмешка растягивает его губы.

— Он выглядел расстроенным, но смирившимся, — продолжает Стив. — Просил связаться с ним в случае необходимости… Что?.. Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Ты отпугнул моего любовника моей невестой… Это очень манипулятивно, Стив, — говорит Баки и закусывает губу, когда слышит в собственном голосе неожиданные кокетливые нотки.

Стив закатывает глаза, но улыбается.

— Я, наверное, должен беспокоиться, что тебя интересуют только мои злодеяния и… — он окидывает Баки каким-то рассеянным взглядом. — И, видимо, возбуждают.

Что?! Нет!

— Меня не возбуждают…

— Как скажешь, — перебивает Стив и затыкает его рот поцелуем.

И вот: несколько движений губ, одно касание языка, и с сознания, которое должно подчиняться строгим усилиям воли, слетают все ограничения и запреты, забываются правила, исчезают заботы и тревоги…

Баки немного приходит в себя, когда блуждающие руки Стива начинают нетерпеливо вытаскивать его рубашку из брюк. Он останавливает его: обхватывает запястья, отстраняется, всматривается в раскрасневшееся лицо, отмечает и его тяжелое дыхание, и приглашающе открытые губы.

Зрелище манит и искушает. Но решимость Баки берет верх, и он делает осторожный шаг назад. Прочищает горло.

— Так… Где ты был?

Некоторое время Стив смотрит на него с глупым выражением лица, затем резко отворачивается, приглаживает волосы, поправляет воротник рубашки.

— Гулял.

— Стив…

— Гулял и думал, — говорит он и бросает на Баки взгляд через плечо. — Прости.

— Все в порядке, — Баки отходит к окну. — Ты не должен извиняться.

— Баки…

— Нет, Стив, — он слегка поворачивается лицом к Стиву, прислоняется к подоконнику, деланно улыбается. — Я понимаю…

И мгновенно закусывает губу.

Зачем он лжет?

Баки качает головой и прячет руки в карманы брюк. Зачем-то цепляется за нитки в подкладке, часть выдергивает, часть накручивает на пальцы.

— Нет. Прости, Стив. Я не понимаю… Не мог бы ты объяснить, чем тебя так расстроили слова Старка?

Стив вздыхает, топчется на месте, затем садится на край кровати, снова вздыхает.

— Я не хочу никому причинять боль, Баки, — усталым голосом говорит он и, не поднимая глаз от пола, качает головой, каким-то нервным движением запускает руку в волосы. — Ну, я не хочу причинять боль тем, кто мне дорог… Пегги…

Вот оно, думает Баки. Он расправляет плечи и пытается подготовить себя к самому худшему.

— …Она… Я думаю… То есть я знаю, что она влюблена в меня. Она мне сама сказала, — продолжает Стив. — А я… Я сказал, что она — хороший человек и друг, и что мы — хорошая команда… Но Пегги… Она… Она не поняла, что я не люблю ее так, как она меня. Нет, я люблю ее. Она замечательная, но я не _люблю_ ее… Понимаешь?

Баки неуверенно кивает.

Ничего себе.

Картер призналась Стиву в любви, Стив отделался от нее общими словами… И Баки узнает об этом только сейчас? Нет. Он, конечно, не самый честный и откровенный человек на свете, и требовать, чтобы Стив открыто говорил с ним, — с его стороны чистой воды лицемерие. Но…

Баки отталкивается от подоконника и медленно подходит к Стиву.

Тот поднимает голову и смотрит на него снизу вверх, умоляюще.

— Я стараюсь принимать правильные решения… Но в итоге они оказываются эгоистичными и даже предательскими по отношению ко всем, кто мне дорог, — Стив тараторит, не переводя дыхания. — А любые искупительные действия оборачиваются катастрофой. Я лишь хочу прекратить свою боль, но всегда причиняю боль другим. Понимаешь? Ты, Тони… Теперь Пегги… Я не хочу причинить ей боль. Я должен ей сказать о нас, прежде чем до нее дойдут слухи.

Стив замолкает и как-то устало смотрит на Баки. Он сидит с поникшими плечами, придавленными весом времени, увеличивающейся неопределенности и постоянной, неослабевающей ответственности.

Но Баки лишь догадывается о причинах усталости Стива. Ведь, оказывается, Стив хоть и может довериться ему, но при этом держит свои секреты при себе.

С некоторым чувством неловкости Баки присаживается рядом, склоняет голову набок, чтобы изучить искаженное мукой осунувшееся лицо Стива.

— Знаешь, что говорил мне пастор в Бруклине? — он не дожидается ответа. — _Дорогой Баки, ты не можешь исповедоваться в чужих проступках._

Ему несколько странно говорить это сейчас, оглядываясь назад, на собственное прошлое.

— _Дорогой Баки?.._ — бормочет Стив, смотрит на него с недоверчивым любопытством, но уголки его губ подрагивают в едва сдерживаемой улыбке.

Баки толкает его в плечо и усмехается.

— Люди привыкли любить меня, — он многозначительно поигрывает бровями, затем резко становится серьезным. — Я не хочу тебя разочаровывать, Стив, но ты всего лишь человек… Людям свойственно совершать ошибки. И раскаиваться в них. Чем дольше мы живем, тем больше накапливаем ошибок: по недоразумению, случайно, часто не из корыстных побуждений и не из вредности, и даже не потому, что так предначертано… И далеко не все наши ошибки мы можем исправить.

— Но я должен…

— Конечно, _ты_ всем должен… — закатывает глаза Баки. — Ведь ты — Капитан Америка: легенда, идол, чья-то сексуальная фантазия… И я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь себя чертовски важным. Но ты важен не из-за этого…

— Я знаю об этом, Баки, — Стив чуть ли не обиженно надувает губы. — Доктор Эрскин… Он… Я обещал ему, что буду хорошим человеком…

Баки едва сдерживает раздраженный вздох.

— Но ты и так хороший человек, и ты не сделал ничего плохого…

— Я…

— Ты помнишь, что хотел воевать, потому что знал, что иначе никогда себе этого не простишь? — перебивает он, берет Стива за плечи и заглядывает ему в глаза. — И знаешь что, Стив? Твой мотив в действительности не совсем бескорыстный, а очень даже эгоистический.

Стив хмурится, и Баки продолжает:

— Но ты все равно хороший человек. Всегда им был. Тебе не нужен завет какого-то доктора…

— Но Пегги… Тони…

Баки устает от этого разговора.

— Хороший не значит идеальный, — пожимает он плечами и добавляет: — И Тони — придурок.

Стив потрясенно и недоверчиво моргает.

— Баки, он мертв…

— Ну… Мертвый придурок, — как можно более равнодушно говорит он и усмехается.

— О, Боже, Баки…

Да. Баки одновременно удивлен и огорчен собственными словами, которые отдаются эхом в его сознании без участия воли.

— И, мне честно говоря, наплевать, _если_ Пегги узнает о нас… и _как_ она узнает.

И он даже не уверен, зачем продолжает говорить подобные возмутительные вещи, словно хочет оттолкнуть Стива, а не привязать его к себе и никогда не отпускать.

— Может быть, я даже хочу, чтобы она узнала самым драматичным образом из всех возможных.

Стив смотрит на него долгим взглядом.

— Ты ужасен. И ты отталкиваешь меня, — мрачным знающим тоном произносит он. — Ты говоришь вещи, которые даже не имеешь в виду.

Баки хочет открыть рот и сказать, что, может быть, он просто не заслуживает Стива. Может быть, он не тот, в ком Стив нуждается. Но это будут лишь новые ребяческие слова от человека, который давно уже не ребенок.

— Прости, — говорит он со вздохом. — Твой друг Тони пытался меня убить. И убить заслуженно…

— Нет, Баки… В этом Тони был не прав.

— Это уже неважно, — Баки машет рукой, не совсем заинтересованный в том, кто прав, а кто нет. — Он — придурок не из-за того, что пытался убить меня… А из-за того, что он хотел убить меня на _твоих_ глазах. Он хотел навредить, причинить боль. _Тебе._

— Потому что _я_ первым причинил ему боль, — бормочет Стив, но как-то неуверенно, затравлено.

— В любом действии главное — намерение действующего, действует ли он со злым умыслом или без… В твои намерения не входило причинить ему боль.

— Но…

— _Злобное предумышление_ , — перебивает Баки. Он говорит твердо, смотрит прямо и, наверное, что-то отражается в его взгляде, так как Стив замолкает со странным выражением на лице. — В статье 188 Уголовного кодекса Калифорнии сказано, что эта «злобность» применительно к тяжкому убийству может быть как явно выраженной, так и подразумеваемой. Старк в явно выраженной форме проявил обдуманное намерение лишить меня жизни… Из мести. И я был в порядке с этим… Я был готов принять смерть от его рук…

— Не говори так…

— Но он хотел отомстить _тебе_ , — бездумно продолжает Баки, теряясь в фантомных ощущениях боли и холода, вспоминая собственную готовность умереть. Решительно и окончательно. В Сибири он чувствовал абсолютную усталость, и хотел прекратить мучения: свои, Стива, даже Старка… — Он хотел, чтобы ты смотрел… Чтобы ты ничего не мог сделать, только смотреть, как он убивает меня…

Баки заканчивает с судорожным вздохом. Понимая, что он слишком сильно и, возможно, болезненно сжимает плечи Стива, он расслабляет пальцы и опускает руки.

Но Стив резко притягивает его к себе, обнимает, но ненадолго. Он отстраняется и смотрит на него с выражением тревожной нахмуренности на лице.

И, разумеется, Баки начинает беспокоиться, когда Стив открывает рот.

— Ты же знаешь, что это применимо и к тебе?.. — торопливо спрашивает он.

Что?

— Твои намерения не были тобой обдуманы, — продолжает Стив. — Ты не несешь ответственности, на тебе нет вины…

Эти слова вызывают у Баки много вопросов о том, что Стив знает, что помнит. Но Баки не совсем хочет знать ответы.

— Давай не будем говорить об этом сейчас…

— А когда?

Он удивляется неожиданной ярости, звучащей в голосе Стива, и, осознавая необходимость сменить тему, открывает рот и говорит быстро, отрывочно:

— Пегги считает, что ты никогда не ответишь на мои чувства, потому что ты идеальный и совершенный, и у тебя не может быть никаких ненормальных наклонностей.

— Что, — на щеках Стива проступает заметный румянец, его грудь резко поднимается и опускается. — Ты… Она сказала это? Ты говорил с ней?! _Обо мне?_

Сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, Баки мысленно хлопает себя по спине, жмет руку и дает себе «пять». Хорошая работа, думает он.

— Не совсем. Не знаю. Может быть, я неправильно ее понял, — пожимает он плечами и встает.

— Баки!

Стив хватает его за запястье и тянет к себе.

Но за дверью номера, в коридоре, раздается шум: кто-то громко разговаривает или ругается.

Они оба замирают и прислушиваются.

— Извините, мэм, я не могу вас пропустить.

— Я думаю, вы вполне можете пропустить мать майора Барнса в его номер, — доносится решительный голос Картер.

Ой.

Баки обеспокоенно переглядывается со Стивом.

— Извините, миссис, но мне приказано не пускать посторонних…

Охранник только что назвал Картер _миссис_?

К горлу Баки подкатывает смех, и чтобы сдержать его, ему приходится сжать губы.

— Я — агент Стратегического научного резерва. А кто вы? — требует она.

Охранник молчит.

Стив ослабляет захват, отпускает запястье и резко встает.

Он… Он собирается открыть дверь!

— Подожди! — громко шепчет Баки. — Там же… Там же моя мама!

Стив непонимающе хмурится.

Баки тоже хмурится и тоже непонимающе: откуда эта почти паническая реакция?

— Эм… Ладно. Открой. А я пока… — он делает неловкий жест рукой, значение которого и сам не знает.

Стив кивает и уходит, а Баки торопится в ванную, к зеркалу, где механическими движениями поправляет волосы, разглаживает рубашку, одергивает рукава, вытягивает неизвестно как завернувшийся воротник. Ему нужен галстук… Что? Нет. Ему не нужен галстук!

На пороге гостиной он глубоко вздыхает и открывает дверь.

— Джеймс!

Перед ним оказывается совершенно незнакомая женщина. Баки напрягается и внимательно следит за каждым ее движением, как она кладет руку ему на плечо, как привстает на цыпочки и прикасается к его щеке уголком рта. Прислушивается к каждому звуку, что она издает: дыхание, шуршание одежды.

Его внимание переключается на покачивающееся шляпное перо, затем он немного зачарованно наблюдает, как его мать медленно стягивает перчатки.

— Ты поправился и загорел, — говорит она и поджимает губы. Явный признак недовольства.

— Спасибо, мама, — отвечает он с вежливой улыбкой.

— Я знаю, что ты встретился со своим дедушкой и встретился с мистером Уилером… Но ты не соизволил даже позвонить родной матери, — она как-то демонстративно отворачивается и идет к журнальному столику, а перо в шляпке качается в такт ее шагам. — Спасибо за вашу помощь, мисс Картер…

— _Агент_ , — поправляет Картер напряженным голосом.

— Ах, агент. Да, — кивает его мать. — Но не переживайте, замужество исправит это недоразумение.

Стив издает странный задушенный звук, но Баки игнорирует его, полностью сосредоточенный на женщине перед ним.

Она, держа спину прямо, величественно присаживается в кресло. Ее взгляд задерживается на открытой коробке конфет. Которую Баки мгновенно спешит закрыть.

— Где твои манеры, Джеймс?

— Эм… Прости, мама.

— Я принесла кофе.

Это Ева. Она тоже здесь. Стоит, сжимает в руках большой серебряный поднос.

— Да, конечно, кофе, — говорит его мать. — Добавьте мне молока. Сахар не нужно.

Баки косится в сторону Стива. Тот о чем-то тихо переговаривается с Картер.

_Конечно._

У Стива собственная любовная драма под названием: «Как сказать женщине, что не любишь ее?»

_Словами_ , Стив. И желательно не здесь — в присутствии своего любовника и его матери.

Баки вздыхает, садится напротив в кресло и по привычке, не совсем осознанно широко раздвигает ноги в стороны и мгновенно сдвигает, когда ловит возмущенный взгляд матери.

Ева наливает кофе в четыре чашки.

Он открывает рот, чтобы поблагодарить ее, но мать жестом прерывает его и направляет на Еву неодобрительный взгляд.

— Мы больше не нуждаемся в ваших ассистирующих услугах.

На лице Евы мелькает обида, но в итоге она улыбается, возможно, немного напряженно и кивает.

Баки хмурится.

— Мама…

— Джеймс, Кора очень скучает, — перебивает она и снова обращается к Еве. — Вы еще здесь?

И как только за Евой закрывается дверь, его мать отставляет чашку кофе.

— Это просто неприлично. Молодая незамужняя женщина, ассистирующая мужчине. Как ты мог позволить этому случится?

Баки хочет посмотреть на Стива, подмигнуть ему со знающим видом и спросить: «И в _этих_ 40-х, Стив, ты чувствуешь себя уместным?» Но вместо этого он поднимает чашку с дымящимся кофе, делает большой глоток и с некоторым любопытством наблюдает, как Пегги Картер делает шаг вперед и открывает рот.

— Я хочу вам напомнить, что мужчины воюют. Идет война. Война на уничтожение с врагом человечества.

И говорит она серьезно, с каким-то подлинным пафосом.

Его мать качает головой, снисходительно улыбается и машет рукой.

— Ничего нового. Исключительно мужские игры. Мужчины воюют с мужчинами ради славы, необходимости или удовлетворения, — она берет чашку, подносит ко рту, но не пригубливает кофе, а бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Картер. — Мы же, женщины, мужских радостей и переживаний от войны не разделяем. Что может знать о войне обеспеченная и привилегированная женщина, такая, как вы?

Баки почти давится кофе. Он возвращает чашку на столик, наблюдая, как Картер застывает в слегка неестественной позе. Ее ноздри дрожат и раздуваются. Она открывает рот.

— Вовсе необязательно цитировать Вирджинию Вулф, чтобы показать, что вы ее читали…

Его мать резко со звоном ставит чашку на блюдце.

— Прошу прощения?!

Хоть это и крушение поезда, от которого, как и от любой разворачивающейся катастрофы, невозможно оторвать взгляд, но позже, Баки уверен, от купирования последствий никто не получит удовольствия.

— Стив, ты хотел поговорить о чем-то важном с агентом Картер, — резко, возможно, даже слишком резко говорит он и встает.

Стив несколько раз кивает. Смятение в его взгляде сменяется сосредоточенностью.

— Мужчины всегда надеются на силу… Я это знаю и без Вирджинии Вулф, — ворчит его мать, пока Баки без какой-либо необходимости провожает Стива и Картер до порога номера. — Они призывают к оружию, пока женщины цивилизуют мир…

Он открывает дверь, Картер выходит, но Стив замирает, смотрит на него странным взглядом, затем улыбается, дотрагивается до своей щеки и указывает пальцем на лицо Баки.

Ой.

Тыльной стороной ладони Баки пытается стереть помаду, но видимо безуспешно…

— Ты только сильнее ее размазал, — бормочет Стив, слюнявит палец и тянется к его лицу, чтобы каким-то слишком нежным прикосновением дотронуться до его щеки.

И он не трет ее, а гладит, и Баки непроизвольно клонится к этой ласке.

Речь его матери о том, что можно прочесть, а что нет в написанных мужчинами учебниках истории, неожиданно обрывается.

— О, нет, Джейми…

И ее разочарованный голос рывком возвращает к действительности: Стив вздрагивает, мгновенно опускает руку и прячет ее в кармане, а Баки делает шаг назад, косится на мать.

Взгляд которой мечется между ним и Стивом.

— Мое бедное материнское сердце… — говорит она и драматично кладет руку на грудь. — Почему, Джеймс, ты добр с другими, но жесток со мной? За что ты ненавидишь меня?

Глаза Стива лихорадочно шарят по комнате, словно в поисках помощи.

Баки пихает его в плечо и прочищает горло.

— И вы знали _об этом_? — неожиданно спрашивает его мать. Она обращается к Картер.

О, нет.

Та стоит со странным выражением на лице, только ее нахмуренные брови вздрагивают и выдают напряженную работу мысли. Ее руки стиснуты в кулаки и ступни повернуты в сторону. Она готовится бежать?

Баки снова пихает Стива в плечо, оттесняя его к выходу из номера. Стив не сопротивляется, идет.

И прежде чем, Баки успевает с треском захлопнуть за ним дверь, его мать кричит:

— И ваша организация поощряет _это_ , _агент_?

— О, Боже, мама… — бормочет Баки, прислоняясь спиной к двери.

Он судорожно запускает руки в волосы и тянет их.

Ну.

Все могло быть хуже, да? Картер могла узнать о них из выпуска телевизионных новостей… Или услышать по радио, или прочитать в газете…

Или она так и не узнала? Возможно, она вообще неправильно поняла слова его матери?

Ой. Кого он обманывает?

Пегги Картер может быть кем угодно, но не глупой.

Неожиданный всхлип отвлекает Баки от блуждающих мыслей.

Его мать прячет лицо в ладонях, и ее плечи подрагивают. Она плачет.

— Мама…

Он механически достает из кармана носовой платок и подает ей.

Она громко в него сморкается. И почему-то в этом звуке Баки улавливает нотку мести.

Чувствуя себя глупым и неуклюжим, он протягивает руку и неловко поглаживает мать по плечу.

У него нет умения или навыка в утешении плачущих женщин. Это не входило в область профессиональной подготовки Зимнего Солдата.

— Ну что ты, мам… — мямлит Баки, прочищает горло, добавляет: — Не плачь.

И морщится на собственный сухой тон.

— Все будет в порядке?.. — пробует он снова, но его голос теперь звучит неубедительно.

На мгновение рыдания его матери затихают.

— Все будет в порядке, когда ты женишься на Коре, — говорит она с шумным глубоким вздохом и неожиданно бросает на него хитрый взгляд.

Баки переводит дыхание и медленно, выговаривая каждое слово, произносит:

— Конечно, мама. Я женюсь на Коре.

— Ох, Джейми, — разочарованно протягивает она и качает головой: — Я видела твой взгляд. Ты влюблен… И ты… Ты изменился… Я не узнаю своего сына.

Она растерянно смотрит на него, затем — на платок в своих руках. На ее щеках появляется легкий румянец. И Баки с удивлением отмечает, что его мать молода, что она хорошо выглядит: на ее лице почти нет морщин, а в волосах ни намека на седину.

— Я ознакомилась с мнением одного ученого, который подробно рассматривал вопрос бисексуальности, — неожиданно говорит она тихим, смущенным голосом. На ее лице мелькает улыбка, но мгновенно исчезает. — Тебе бы понравилось… Он использовал математические формулы, пропорции, проценты, чтобы продемонстрировать силу мужского и женского начал в каждом человеке. И я… Я не понимаю, Джеймс… Ты ведь можешь выбрать, кого любить! Мужчину или женщину! Почему… Почему ты выбираешь неподходящих людей? Чтобы досадить мне?

Она устремляет на него требовательный немигающий взгляд.

И Баки не знает, что сказать. Он вообще-то ничего не знает. У него нет ответов на все вопросы. Он лишь притворяется, что знает, что делает, что все происходящее имеет смысл, что если притворяться, то осмысленное отсеется от бессмысленного.

И он не думает, что может заставить собственную мать думать так, как ему хочется. С тактической точки зрения можно просто уступить ей, чтобы получить то, что ему нужно. А ему нужно… Он не знает, что ему нужно. Возможно, немного больше времени?

Баки намеренно опускает плечи и робко склоняет голову, чтобы имитировать некое подобие покорности.

— Нет, мама, я не выбираю мужчин, чтобы досадить тебе… И, конечно, ты права: я могу выбрать, кого любить, — серьезно говорит он, словно верит в эту нелепость. — Ты не должна переживать. В нужный момент я выберу подходящего партнера.

Его мать с каким-то облегчением улыбается, протягивает к нему руки, и Баки не совсем осознанно, обманутый знакомым движением, обнимает ее худые плечи.

— Я так за тебя волнуюсь, — шепчет она.

— Мам, все будет в порядке.

Он шмыгает носом и крепче ее обнимает.

Его мама здесь. Он ее не помнит, почти не знает. Но она здесь.

— Джеймс?

Баки слегка напрягается.

— Да, мам?

— Тебе нужна стрижка.

***

В фойе отеля он называет телефонистке номер и просит соединить.

После паузы, щелчка и трех гудков в трубке раздается деловитый мужской голос.

— Резиденция сенатора Уиллиса.

— О. Эм… А Бекку можно? — неловко спрашивает Баки и в безмолвном разочаровании запрокидывает голову, желая постучать трубкой себе по лбу.

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста, — требуют на другом конце провода.

— Это… Баки?.. — хрипит он и прочищает горло. — Джеймс Барнс.

— Ох, мистер Джеймс, — голос мгновенно меняется, становится радушным и приветливым. — Минутку… Мисс Ребекка!

Сквозь шорох телефонной связи в трубке слышится топот, перешептывания, затем — визг.

— Баки! — кричит девчачий голос.

И Баки с непонятным облегчением выдыхает:

— Бекка.

— О, Боже, это действительно ты, — все еще громко и восторженно говорит она и всхлипывает. — Почему ты раньше не звонил?!

— Ты что, не слышала? — произносит Баки достаточно невозмутимо, если учесть некоторое внутреннее смятение. — Я теперь слишком важный.

И он не совсем понимает, откуда берутся эти шутливые слова.

— Важный и глупый! — со смехом отвечает она, затем тихо и как-то осторожно добавляет: — Я переживала за тебя.

Баки несколько раз моргает и сжимает трубку так, что слышится скрип пластика. Он чувствует на себе посторонние взгляды, поворачивается к ним спиной и кладет локти на стол рядом с телефоном.

— А я не думал, что когда-нибудь снова услышу твой голос. Я даже… — он сжимает челюсти, сглатывает и зачем-то признается: — Я не узнаю твой голос, Бекка.

— Баки… Как ты… Что они… Не говори такие вещи! А то я буду плакать, — угрожает она, но в ее голосе уже слезы.

Баки опускает голову, усиленно трет глаза и притворно беспечным тоном говорит:

— Напугала. Ты же плакса, и всегда плачешь.

— Баки! — возмущенно вскрикивает Бекка и немного истерично смеется. — Не забывай, братец, _кто_ хранитель твоих секретов.

— Такое забудешь… — с некоторой иронией произносит он и невольно усмехается.

Бекка громко то ли вздыхает, то ли всхлипывает и после паузы спрашивает:

— Ты знаешь, что мама в Вашингтоне?

— Да. Я только что имел с ней беседу… Узнал много нового.

— Ты должен все мне рассказать!

— Конечно. Но сначала ты… Дедушка говорил что-то о твоем новом ухажере…

— Да как он… — чуть ли не задыхается Бекка, не уловив, к его удаче, неуклюжий перевод стрелок. — Вот старый сплетник!

И Баки смеется.

***

Простой разговор с сестрой немного утешает Баки иллюзией нормальности, раздвигает какие-то невидимые ранее границы вглубь и вширь. Он ощущает странную связь прошлого и будущего. Возможно, это и есть подлинное бессмертие, в котором нет ничего мистического? Уверенность в том, что он не исчезнет бесследно, что Бекка, его мать, дед не забудут его, и он обретет бессмертие в их памяти.

Баки глухо стонет и откидывается на спинку кресла. Он уверен, что раньше был человеком действия, а не каким-то философом, строящим теории на сомнительных и абстрактных спекуляциях.

Снаружи все еще льет. В фойе отеля, помимо Баки и его держащихся на расстоянии охранников, полно людей. Они, заходя внутрь, отряхивают и складывают зонтики, проходят мимо, разговаривают с портье за стойкой. Некоторые, как и Баки, сидят в креслах, читают газеты или дремлют с открытыми глазами, возможно, кого-то ждут. А кто-то, их меньшинство, переговариваются друг с другом.

Женщина, что сидит рядом, одна из таких. Баки не слушает, только наблюдает, как она разговаривает с мужчиной справа от себя, как прислоняется к его плечу. Мужчина в одной руке держит книгу, но он не читает, гладит женщину по руке, тихо и ласково. И Баки завидует им, тому, как они, не задумываясь проявляют нежность друг к другу.

Краем зрения он замечает знакомую фигуру и подавляет детское желание схватить с журнального столика газету, спрятаться за ней и плотно зажмурить глаза.

Но Баки встречается с Картер взглядом и галантно встает, когда она подходит ближе.

Она кивает ему и молчит, храня непроницаемое выражение лица.

Они некоторое время смотрят друг на друга в упор.

Он хочет спросить: «Где Стив? Он в порядке?», но внезапно чувствует неловкость в собственном интересе и беспокойстве. Стив — не жертва. Но и к сдержанной, полной внутреннего достоинства женщине перед ним это слово неприменимо.

Картер открывает рот.

— Думаю, вы будете рады услышать, что пропавший агент был найден.

Баки не понимает, о чем она говорит. И, видимо, что-то мелькает в выражении его лица, потому что Картер добавляет терпеливым тоном:

— Тот самый пропавший агент, которому не посчастливилось быть назначенным охранять вас в Лондоне.

— Вы хотели сказать _назначенным следить за мной_ , — говорит Баки и прикусывает язык: сейчас не время умничать.

— Я хотела сказать то, что я сказала. Думала, вы будете рады узнать, что больше не находитесь под подозрением.

Так он все-таки _был_ под подозрением, ворчливо думает Баки.

Картер все еще смотрит на него. Будто чего-то ждет от него.

Он переступает с ноги на ногу, пытается изменить свою позу и подавляет желание скрестить руки.

— Эм… Так… Что с ним случилось?

— Агент решил проявить инициативу и проследить за маршалом Лафейсоном, — спокойно отвечает она. — Затем он неизвестным способом переместился в безлюдные джунгли Бразилии и совсем недавно был найден с тяжелой формой малярии… Теперь он уверяет, что нашел затерянный город атлантов в Мату-Гросу… Вам что-нибудь об этом известно?

Баки выразительно округляет глаза, демонстрируя собственное вполне искреннее удивление.

— Нет. Мне ничего об этом неизвестно.

Он даже не знает, что такое это Мату-Гросу.

_Мату-Гросу — один из штатов Бразилии, расположенный в западной части страны, занимает третье место по площади…_

Нет, нет. Стоп…

Он трет глаза большим и указательным пальцами, стараясь отогнать всплывающую информацию.

Но Картер не сдается.

— Вы — друг маршала, — из ее уст это звучит как обвинение, а не простое утверждение. — Вы знаете, какие технологии он использует, чтобы перемещаться с места на место?

— Нет. Я ничего не знаю.

— Вы уверены? — продолжает давить она.

Баки просто смотрит на нее. Она смотрит в ответ, но через некоторое время скупо кивает, делает шаг в сторону.

— Спасибо, майор.

И уходит.

Что? Это… Это все?..

Никаких обид, никакого скандала…

Баки испытывает одновременно облегчение и разочарование.

Механически переставляя ноги, он возвращается в кресло и случайно ловит взгляд женщины, за которой совсем недавно наблюдал. Она мгновенно отводит глаза, склоняется к сидящему рядом мужчине и шепчет: «Это он. Я же сказала, что это он».

Баки собирается снова встать, чтобы уйти, спрятаться в своем номере, когда видит, что Картер резко останавливается, разворачивается и идет обратно.

Все-таки что-то скажет. Он морально себя подготавливает к возможному унижению и защите еще слабого, неоформившегося чувства собственного достоинства.

Хотя у него нет оснований считать ее жестокой и мстительной, но… Он вспоминает, что именно женщины являются главными героинями японского фольклора о призраках. Они устрашают своей злобной мстительностью и желанием восстановить справедливость.

Пегги Картер, которая совсем не призрак, подходит и останавливается не слишком близко, но и не слишком далеко. И смотрит на него сверху вниз, словно с позиции превосходства. Или, возможно, что его уставший мозг играет с ним в игры, заставляет его замереть, как кролик перед удавом.

— Стив сказал, что _это_ началось в Новый год, — она не спрашивает, но Баки все же чувствует, что это вопрос.

На которого у него нет ответа.

Если говорить без прикрас, то Стив просто подрочил ему в тот день… Но же он не может сказать это Картер? Хотя…

Баки удерживает рвущийся изнутри смешок и прикусывает губу, пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

— Понятно.

Твердый голос Картер вырывает его из собственных мыслей, и Баки бросает на нее осторожный взгляд.

Она кажется очень бледной, быть может, из-за освещения. Но ее подбородок дрожит, словно она пытается сдержать слова, рвущиеся наружу, или, возможно, слезы.

И ему уже не смешно.

На кончике его языка вертится банальное: «Простите», но он ни в чем перед ней не виноват. Если только не принимать за вину его собственное существование.

— Вы, наверное, смеялись за моей спиной, — тихо говорит она и как-то бесцельно и дергано улыбается.

— Нет, — качает он головой и встает. — Стив любит вас.

Она невесело смеется, достает из кармана скомканный платок и промокает им уголки глаз, затем смотрит на Баки со странным выражением на лице, будто изучает его, пытается отыскать скрытый знак, некий ответ… Или примеривается, как лучше напасть.

— Но недостаточно, — просто говорит она и отводит взгляд в сторону. — Завтра будут публичные судебные слушания. Вы должны присутствовать.

Баки кивает.

Она делает шаг назад, и он кое-что вспоминает, лезет наскоро в карман, достает помятый листок бумаги, сует ей в руку, шепчет:

— Там имя возможного агента Гидры.

Картер сжимает листок в кулаке.

— Вы уверены? — требует она.

— Да, — Баки пожимает плечами, прячет руки в карманы, начинает переступать с носков на пятки, с пяток на носки. — Он поприветствовал меня.

— Почему бы ему… — она не договаривает: резко закрывает рот и подозрительно прищуривает глаза.

— У меня располагающее лицо, — говорит Баки и старательно улыбается. — Люди мне доверяют.

— Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — бормочет Картер, вздыхает, затем неожиданно добавляет: — Мне жаль о том, что я стояла между вами. Наверное, это было тяжело…

Его рот открывается и закрывается. Баки не уверен что сказать. Но ему и не нужно, потому что она продолжает:

— Но я должна была знать. Вы оба должны были мне сказать, а не относиться ко мне как к идиотке… И я скажу вам то, что я сказала ему: я люблю его, и в этом нет ничего неправильного.

И она уходит.


	26. Часть 26, в которой Старк — дуэнья, Баки — лунатик, а Стив — просто Стив

_Том Дьюи — наш следующий президент! Человек для всей Америки!_ — гласит подвешенный над баром транспарант.

Стив или мистер _Я-не-хочу-об-этом-говорить_ спорит со Старком о чем-то важном. Баки особо не вникает.

Он сидит за стойкой бара, уронив голову на согнутый локоть, и исподтишка высматривает любые признаки опасности, но несерьезно, играючи. Ему просто скучно.

— …Ау, Барнс. Ты с нами? — надоедливый голос Старка выводит Баки из состояния бездеятельного, но созерцательного покоя. А резкий хлопок стакана, поставленного на столешницу и вид выплескивающегося виски заставляют немного взбодриться.

— Что? — не совсем членораздельно, с зевком спрашивает он, поднимает голову, трет глаза и успокаивающе улыбается Стиву. Тот слишком обеспокоенно смотрит на него: с двумя морщинками между бровями и слегка опущенными уголками губ.

— Объясни мне, почему твоему Кэпу не нравится название? — требует Старк.

— Какое название? — уточняет Баки и получает в ответ недоверчивый взгляд.

— _Громовые коммандос,_ — медленно, едва ли не по слогам произносит Старк.

— Это кто?

— Ты вообще слушал? — ворчит он. — Ваш отряд — Дум-Дум, Монти, Жак и Гейб — газеты называют Громовыми коммандос… И я еще понимаю, почему Филлипсу не нравится: он — зануда, а вот Кэпу… Ревнует что ли?

— Я не ревную! — говорит Стив с обидой в голосе и отпивает из высокого запотевшего стакана глоток апельсинового сока. — Просто… Их так называют не за собственные, а за заслуги Тора. Мне кажется это несправедливым и…

Он резко закрывает рот и бросает на Старка опасливый взгляд.

И тот чуть ли не давится виски и смотрит на Стива с удивлением и легким испугом.

— Ты… Что? О чем ты говоришь? Это же… — Старк экспрессивно вскидывает руки, будто не находит подходящих слов. — Нелепое совпадение! Вот что это! Да, его зовут Тор, как скандинавского бога грома и молнии, но его имя не дает ему божественные способности, _Стивен_ , и он не имеет никакого отношения к непогоде, которая сопровождает Коммандос на миссиях. Я просто не могу поверить, что объясняю тебе такие очевидные вещи! И… И если бы Тор был богом, то, что можно сказать о вашем приятеле Локи?.. А? Он что, скандинавский Мефистофель?

И он смеется над собственной шуткой.

— И, чтобы ты знал, перемещение циклона может происходить с огромной скоростью, что влечет за собой вполне естественные резкие смены погоды, облачность, осадки…

Старк замолкает и хмурится, но затем его брови поднимаются, а глаза медленно расширяются.

— Тор и Локи, — выдыхает он и замирает, уставившись перед собой неподвижным взглядом, затем, звеня кубиками льда, допивает остатки виски и жестом просит бармена повторить.

Стив пытается что-то сказать, но Старк многозначительно поднимает вверх указательный палец, и Стив замолкает и бросает в сторону Баки какой-то по-детски беспомощный взгляд.

Баки пожимает плечами: Старк — гений. Странно, что он раньше не додумался сложить все вместе.

И пока этот гений приспосабливается к собственному открытию, Баки мучительно раздумывает над дилеммой: что лучше — быть назойливым и грубым или робким и тактичным.

После беседы с Картер Стив выглядел подавленным и… беззащитным, но не как ребенок, а как взрослый. Баки лишь догадывается, что Стив не только сожалеет о том, что он сделал, или о том, чего не сделал, но и испытывает вину. И вина, по его логике мышления, всегда требует наказания. Баки это совершенно не нравится.

— Так, говоришь, что ты в порядке? — спрашивает он и мысленно шлепает себя ладонью по щеке, проклиная собственный язык, который так легко выбалтывает все, что на нем вертится.

В ответ Стив как-то шумно и смешно пыхтит.

— Я _сказал_ , что не хочу об этом говорить.

— Может быть, _я_ хочу об этом говорить… — ворчит Баки, и даже для собственных ушей его голос звучит слабо и неуверенно. Он склоняется к Стиву чуть ближе, чем нужно, и торопливо шепчет: — Ты не виноват… И… И вина — разрушительное чувство, Стив. Сожаление, с другой стороны… Ты можешь сожалеть о том, что сделал не так, но при этом прощать себя и двигаться вперед…

Неожиданно Стив с громким стуком и треском ставит стакан на стол и впивается в него взглядом.

— Значит, _ты_ хочешь поговорить о чувстве вины?.. — требует он яростным шепотом, напоминающим свистящее шипение змей. — И раз ты так любишь цитировать Библию, то вот: « _Лицемер_ , прежде вынь бревно у себя из глаза и тогда увидишь, как вынуть соринку из глаза своего собрата».

Ну, Баки и не утверждает, что он — достойнейший из людей. Он лишь знает, как вина и презрение к себе могут тяжким бременем сокрушить и придавить к земле.

Резким движением Стив приобнимает его за плечи, слегка прижимается лбом к его виску и как-то угрожающе продолжает шептать:

— Молчишь? Не хочешь говорить о чувстве вины, зацикленности на воспоминаниях, ненависти к себе?

Баки заставляет себя расслабиться, выпрямить спину, медленно и контролируемо выдохнуть. Он делает глубокий вдох и снова выдох, смотрит на собственные руки, которые сжимает в кулаки и разжимает.

— Давай поговорим о том, как это чувство управляет твоей жизнью, — продолжает Стив. — О том, как вина не приносит пользы, о том, как она побеждает, становится бессмысленным источником страдания и разочарования в себе.

— Стив, — тихо говорит Баки. — Я…

Он не знает, что сказать.

— Я так люблю тебя, Баки, — бормочет Стив, касаясь кожи горячим и прерывистым дыханием. — И так хочу, чтобы ты увидел себя моими глазами. Я вижу тебя таким… Таким… После всей боли, нанесенной тебе человеческой несправедливостью и жестокостью, ты не сломлен. Сложность жизни не гнетет тебя и не цепенит. Ты не замкнут. Ты даешь волю словам. Ты принимаешь себя со всеми слабостями и ограничениями… Я знаю, что ты искренне сожалеешь, но ты несешь это чувство с достоинством и благородством, не пытаешься от него избавиться, стараешься не позволить ему овладеть тобой. Ты продолжаешь двигаться вперед.

Он последний раз сжимает плечо Баки, отстраняется и жестом подзывает бармена.

Едва сдерживая слезы, Баки негромко и напряженно смеется, лишь бы не плакать. Стив слегка вздрагивает и поднимает на него недоуменный взгляд.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Баки. — Я хотел бы видеть то, что видишь ты, Стив. Но… Ты — художник. Под твоим взглядом без четкой перспективы и подлинного понимания уродство легко трансформируется во что-то милое и жизнеутверждающее.

Стив разочарованно качает головой.

— Ты такой умник…

— Эй! — наигранно возмущается Баки и толкает его локтем в бок.

— …И такой упрямый, — уже с усмешкой добавляет Стив, затем подается вперед и пристально смотрит на него. — Но я упрямее… И терпеливее. Я буду многократно повторять то, что я вижу в тебе. И когда-нибудь ты начнешь мне верить независимо от того, прав я или нет.

Баки закатывает глаза и даже не пытается удержать улыбку.

— Удачи с этим.

***

— Почему я? Почему всегда я? — ноет он, но накидывает одеяло на мертвецки пьяного Старка.

Тот валяется на кушетке в номере Баки и мирно похрапывает.

— Потому что он тебе платит, — отзывается Стив из ванной.

В ответ Баки издевательски фыркает. Старк ему не платит. _Пока._

Заботливый Стив предусмотрительно приносит стакан с водой, аптечку, ставит их на столик у изголовья кушетки и медленно оборачивается. Он упирает руки в бока, окидывает Баки странным взглядом и облизывает губы кончиком языка, затем с несвойственной ему ноткой кокетства в голосе говорит загадочное:

— Так… _Кофе_. Хочешь?.. В моем номере?

Баки хмурится.

Он не хочет кофе. Он хочет спросить, в своем ли Стив уме.

Но Стив продолжает смотреть на него этим все менее странным и более постижимым взглядом, и Баки осеняет, не сразу, но как только до него доходит, он чувствует себя глупцом: кофе — это такой замаскированный эвфемизм для секса. И, разумеется, Баки хочет…

— Я… Я принесу конфеты?.. — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает он и ищет глазами ту коробку конфет от Ричарда со специфическим дополнением.

И когда Баки ее находит, тихий голос в голове начинает ехидно нашептывать: «Дурак ты, Барнс. Ты хоть понимаешь, что предлагаешь?»

Ой.

— Что?.. — доносится до него голос Стива, в котором звучит откровенное непонимание. — Баки, нет. Я имел в виду… Ты и я… Но не кофе, а…

Порывистым движением Баки хватает коробку с журнального столика и прячет за спину.

— Эм…

Неожиданно Старк резко садится и громко и пьяно говорит:

— Никакого _кофе_ , черт побери! Только через мой труп, — он бессмысленным взглядом рассматривает их, икает и зажимает рот рукой. — О, нет… Меня сейчас стошнит.

Баки не успевает ни сообразить ничего, ни предпринять, так как в этот момент Старк низко опускает голову, словно готовится кого-нибудь боднуть. Но его действительно тошнит. И, судя по звукам, не просто тошнит, а выворачивает наизнанку.

— Ну, мне пора, — бормочет Стив и спешит к выходу.

— Трус! — кричит Баки ему в спину.

— Я позову горничную!

— Лучше Джарвиса, — слабым голосом выдает Старк, затем содрогается, кашляет и снова опустошает желудок.

Баки морщит нос от сочувствия, смешанного с отвращением. Он собирается пойти и со смутным представлением, с какой стороны подступиться к делу, найти Джарвиса… Но негромкий голос Старка останавливает его.

— Тор и Локи… Смешно… — говорит он, но не смеется, а поднимает голову и смотрит на Баки налившимися кровью глазами. — Ты ведь знаешь, что принцип экономии мышления заставляет меня, как ученого, объяснять любое явление самым простым способом, без введения дополнительных сущностей и необязательных гипотез? И я не могу любое непонятное явление приписывать к деятельности разумных существ. Это невежественность… Дикость. Я рискую таким образом закрыть путь всем попыткам естественного объяснения явлений. Магия, божественное вмешательство — это спекулятивные построения, понимаешь? Они противоречат суровым требованиям научной строгости.

С некоторым беспокойством Баки изучает Старка, который быстро и прерывисто дышит. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, а лицо с каждым сказанным словом все больше напоминает застывшую маску.

— Все в порядке, Говард, — неторопливо и осторожно подбирает слова Баки. — Я понимаю… Многообразие не может существовать без необходимости. Бритва Оккама, верно? То, что можно объяснить посредством меньшего, не следует выражать посредством большего. И ты, как ученый, просто отсек то, что, по-твоему, уводило в сторону и мешало пониманию происходящего.

Старк несколько раз утвердительно кивает.

— Да, да, да… Тор, Локи… Я… Я просто не мог…

Баки кладет руку на его плечо, сжимает.

— Ты не обладал всей полнотой информации, иначе ты разгадал бы эту загадку мгновенно, по щелчку пальцев… — он старается говорить тихо и успокаивающе. — Ты — гений. Ты мыслишь глубоко. Ты не отрицаешь то, что есть, и не растолковываешь то, чего не существует. И теперь ты знаешь намного больше… Больше, чем кто-либо еще на этой планете…

— Да, — продолжает кивать Старк. — Я — гений. И я знаю больше, чем кто-либо еще на… На _этой_ планете?..

Он замирает с приоткрытым ртом, растерянно моргает, затем встречается с Баки взглядом и сужает глаза.

— _Ты_ …

Ой.

Раздается стук в дверь, и Баки с облегчением выдыхает.

— Майор Барнс, мистер Старк… Он… Он у вас? — спрашивает приглушенный голос Джарвиса.

— Да! — слишком громко и с вымученной жизнерадостностью говорит Баки.

— Подожди-ка, Барнс… — Старк пытается схватить его за руку, но он уворачивается и идет к двери.

У Старка впереди достаточно времени, чтобы оправиться от потрясений этого дня, усвоить новую информацию, прийти в себя и начать задавать вопросы. И в этот момент Баки лучше быть где-нибудь далеко-далеко, за океаном. Например… В Бразилии? Там, где, как уверяет пропавший и нашедшийся агент, затерялся город атлантов.

Баки открывает дверь и пропускает в номер обеспокоенного Джарвиса, затем складывает руки на груди, прислоняется к стене и наблюдает, как тот хлопочет над Старком, словно наседка над цыпленком…

Но мысли уносят Баки далеко от номера отеля, от Вашингтона в Бразилию… Нет. Он не строит планы побега именно туда, просто задается вопросом, _что_ намеренно, а _что_ случайно Локи делает или не делает.

***

Баки стоит в саду на крыше какого-то дома, смотрит на огромный небоскреб напротив. Тот зеркальными стеклами окон смотрит обратно.

Снова Нью-Йорк, где с неба сходят инопланетяне. И грандиозность этого события просто невероятна.

В голове Баки проносятся пугающие строки из Библии о том, как города за грехи испепеляют огнем и серой, посланными с неба… Он чувствует себя немного опьяненным, словно сопричастным вечности.

И все это хорошо, но он где-то читал, что повторяющиеся сны — что-то вроде компенсации дефектов, вызванных переживанием какой-либо травматической ситуации.

Ну, большая часть его жизни — травматическая ситуация.

И это не объясняет, почему ему снова снится настолько реалистичный сон, который, возможно, и не сон вовсе, а очередной вид путешествия во времени и пространстве.

То есть Баки только предполагает, что пока он спит, его тело пребывает в Вашингтоне 1944-го, а разум находится в Нью-Йорке 2012-го. И… Возможно, для проверки этого предположения он должен провести эксперимент?..

Он вытягивает левую руку и очень осмысленно рассматривает ее, затем растопыривает пальцы, сжимает и, резко размахнувшись, бьет кулаком по близлежащей стене.

Ох, черт!

Баки, ловя ртом воздух, сгибается пополам и прижимает вполне материальную, ушибленную руку к груди.

К черту эксперименты, эмпирические проверки и науку, в целом!

— Удивительно, — раздается позади глубокий мужской голос. — А ведь я считал тебя здравомыслящим человеком…

И Баки совершенно не готов к такому повороту событий.

Он, нянча руку, косится на Стрэнджа, который стоит, сложив руки на груди, и выглядит совершенно не удивленным.

— Ну, ты ошибался, — хрипит Баки, растирая руку. Он немного путается в противоречащих друг другу мыслях и чувствах: Стрэндж здесь. Но его здесь быть не должно, верно? Но два Локи и два Тора в прошлом, старый Стив в будущем — и Баки теперь не уверен, кто, где, когда должен или не должен быть. — Я… Я просто молчал с умным видом и давал возможность более сведущим додумать остальное… А что… Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Станет легче, если ты потрясешь рукой, — говорит Стрэндж.

— Я знаю, — раздраженно выдыхает Баки: у него есть не только опыт уличных драк и столкновений, но и навыки в облегчении боли и лечении травм. Его лучший друг — Стив Роджерс, ради Бога!

От движения воздуха саднят ободранные костяшки пальцев, но часть боли уходит.

— Так это в действительности происходит? — спрашивает он, бросая быстрый взгляд по сторонам: Нью-Йорк, инопланетяне, звуки беспощадной бойни, выстрелы, крики обезумевших от страха людей — все на месте.

Стрэндж не отвечает, просто смотрит со значением на его ушибленный кулак.

Нет. Этого объяснения Баки недостаточно.

— Ну, извини, что сомневаюсь. Один раз в подобном сне енот выстрелил в меня из лазерной пушки и… Пшик, — он демонстративно щелкает пальцами. — Я растворился, словно меня и не было…

Стрэндж в останавливающем жесте поднимает руку ладонью вперед.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати говорить, — он вздыхает, сжимает пальцами переносицу, будто ему больно, и тихо добавляет: — У меня появилось стойкое желание пересмотреть свой выбор в жизни.

— Да. Понимаю…

Но Баки ничего не понимает. Он только знает, что у него мало времени и много вопросов, которые он лихорадочно перебирает в уме… И в итоге останавливается на насущном даже не вопросе, а настоящей проблеме: он страдает межпространственным лунатизмом!

— Эти сны как-то связаны с тем, что я… — начинает говорить он в то же самое время, как Стрэндж произносит:

— Мы тебя вытащим, только…

Они замолкают и смотрят друг на друга. Стрэндж снова открывает рот, и Баки тоже:

— Меня не нужно ниоткуда вытаскивать…

— Ты думаешь, что это сон?..

— Ну да?..

После его ответа лицо Стрэнджа приобретает странное выражение. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает через нос.

— Барнс, — осторожным тоном снова начинает он. — Скажи мне, где и когда ты находишься, и я постараюсь тебя вытащить.

Баки чувствует, что неосознанное до этого момента внутреннее напряжение исчезает: этот Стрэндж из его времени. Но вопрос остается открытым: что он здесь делает? И это точно он, а не, например, Локи? После общения с которым, Баки вообще-то всегда должен ставить под сомнение подлинность личности человека перед ним… Но почему-то этого не делает, рискует.

Он хмурится: хоть его паранойя в последнее время и дает сбой, Стрэнджу он не доверял тогда и не доверяет сейчас.

— Меня не нужно ниоткуда вытаскивать. Со мной все в порядке, — говорит он, вздергивает подбородок, упирает руки в бока, всем своим видом пытаясь излучать уверенность. Затем, смущенный своей имитацией Капитана Америка, морщится и принимает более небрежную позу.

Стрэндж окидывает его острым взглядом сверху вниз и обратно.

— Понятно, — кивает он и небрежно спрашивает: — Не хочешь передать что-нибудь Сэму? Или Ванде?.. Возможно, Стиву?

Баки вздрагивает, сглатывает подступивший комок к горлу, чувствуя, как потеют ладони.

— Я… Как… Как _он_?

Стрэндж слегка качает головой. Неодобрительно? Разочарованно?

— _Он_ стар, Баки, и одинок. Он нуждается в тебе.

Чертов Стрэндж! Он намеренно заставляет его испытывать чувство вины.

— Мой Стив тоже нуждается во мне, — говорит Баки невольно оборонительным тоном, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о брюки.

Ему становится не по себе, когда Стрэндж прищуривается, будто пытается прочитать его мысли.

— Но он не _твой_ Стив.

Эти простые слова дают толчок вспышке гнева, которая мгновенно сменяется чувством глубокого, пронизывающего от макушки до пят стыда.

Но Стрэндж _ничего_ не знает, лишь ловит намеки и строит догадки.

Конечно, со стороны решение Баки остаться где-то там, в другом времени, выглядит так, словно он выбирает одного, чужого, Стива над другим, старым, но своим.

— Послушай, — устало выдыхает он. — Все не так просто…

— Не всегда ли?.. — бормочет Стрэндж и складывает руки на груди. Незаинтересованный, он подходит к краю крыши и заглядывает вниз.

— Стрэндж… — начинает Баки и кривится. Ему не нравится собственный жалобный, умоляющий тон. Он сокращает расстояние между ним и Стрэнджем и торопливо добавляет: — У нас мало времени… Я не знаю, когда я проснусь, поэтому…

— Значит, ты не контролируешь эти _сны_ , — кивает тот, поворачивается и смотрит на него с выражением любопытства и легкого презрения во взгляде.

Баки поджимает губы.

Этот тип не имеет права его молчаливо осуждать. Они — не друзья в будущем. Они просто терпят друг друга. Их союз существует лишь условно.

Но подобное отношение все равно уязвляет Баки, заставляет чувствовать себя жалким и ничтожным. Таким его и видит Стрэндж?

Баки делает небольшой вдох носом, задерживает дыхание, затем медленно выдыхает ртом. И его разум очищается от этих негативных мыслей.

Он расправляет плечи, беспристрастным взглядом окидывает Стрэнджа с ног до головы и со спокойной уверенностью говорит:

— Ты ничего не знаешь.

Стрэндж открывает рот, но Баки останавливает его эффектным жестом.

— Например, ты знаешь, где моя металлическая рука? Нет? А я… — он резко закрывает рот, что-то жужжит на краю его сознания, подчеркивая странность происходящего.

Баки должен думать не над тем, почему он ходит во сне, и как это остановить, а почему Стрэндж тоже _ходит_ , почему именно здесь и сейчас?

Он хмурится и смотрит исподлобья на мужчину перед ним, затем резко хватает того за ворот мантии, чтобы рывком дернуть к себе и почти вплотную приблизить его лицо к своему.

Глаза Стрэнджа расширяются, рот округляется.

— Барнс, что ты…

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты ведь не меня искал? Да?.. Кто тебя послал? Какова цель миссии? Говори! — требует он, с каждым словом встряхивая Стрэнджа.

Зубы того громко клацают. И он смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые, затем сужает глаза и с холодной угрозой в голосе требует:

— Отпусти.

Баки посмеивается и издевательски склоняет голову набок.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я должен тебя слушать…

— Потому что это абсурд, и я тебе не враг, — произносит Стрэндж медленно, практически по слогам, будто сомневается, что Баки понимает английский.

И Баки отпускает, отталкивает его, делает шаг назад. Учащенно дыша, с некоторым удивлением рассматривает свои дрожащие руки, сжимает их в кулаки и косится на Стрэнджа. Тот с непроницаемым выражением лица поправляет ворот мантии.

— Но я тебе все равно не доверяю, — говорит Баки.

Стрэндж закатывает глаза.

— Ты никому не доверяешь.

Баки пожимает плечами. Ну, он доверяет Стиву.

Некоторое время они молчат.

Волевым усилием Баки экспериментально пытается заставить себя проснуться. Но ничего не получается. Он нервно сглатывает, борясь с возрастающей паникой.

Это не просто сон.

Это ловушка.

Неожиданно Стрэндж нарушает молчание.

— Расскажи мне, что произошло.

С губ Баки срывается недоверчивый смешок.

Но затем мощный взрыв сотрясает воздух. Беспорядочная стрельба и крики затихают.

Баки задумывается: Стрэндж уверен, что это не сон… И, может быть, в следующий раз Баки должен воспользоваться возможностью и глубоко и действенно вмешаться в происходящее. С одной стороны идея искушает и воодушевляет, но с другой… пугает. И он совсем не хочет повторения этих снов.

— Давай заключим сделку, — как можно небрежнее говорит он. — Обменяемся знаниями. Ты расскажешь, как остановить эти сны — я расскажу, что произошло.

Стрэндж слегка хмурит брови.

— Я не думаю, что…

— Древняя сказала, что я — хранитель Космического камня, — торопливо перебивает Баки: у них мало времени. — Я думаю, что эти сны, как-то с этим связаны. Это так? Ты был хранителем Камня времени. Как мне остановить эти сны? Ты должен знать!

— Возможно, не брать Камень с собой в постель?.. — не спрашивает Стрэндж и прикусывает губу, задумчиво уставившись в пол.

Баки раздраженно вздыхает.

— Я не… О.

_О._

До него доходит…

— Ты и правда ничего не знаешь, — бормочет он, запускает руку в волосы, тянет их, немного истерично посмеиваясь. У него, глупца, больше шансов найти ответы у Локи, который еще тот любитель водить за нос. Импульсивно Баки добавляет: — Я в Вашингтоне, в 1944 году.

Стрэндж замирает и смотрит на него внимательными глазами. Его лицо расплывается. Баки несколько раз моргает: у него слезятся глаза.

— Да. Приходи и найди меня, — кивает он, снова смеется и разводит руками. — Ты, Сэм, Ванда… Возьми с собой всех. Будет весело…

— Баки…

Но с Баки достаточно. Почему он всегда должен быть осторожным и сдержанным? Ему осточертело! Стив, наплевав на возможные последствия, позволяет себе делать все, что заблагорассудиться. Почему Баки не может?..

Он так старается делать правильные вещи… Но люди продолжают строить о нем предположения. Стрэндж так вообще думает, что Баки просто выбрал молодого Стива над старым!

— Ты разве не понимаешь? Это не мой выбор! Ты не можешь меня вытащить! Я не в собственном теле! — почти кричит он и смеется, затем зажимает рот рукой. Это не смех. Он… Он не смеется… Он что, плачет? — Я… Ты хочешь знать, что произошло? Да? Ну так вот, я не знаю! Я ничего не знаю! Все, что я знаю, что я, как какой-то демон, вселился в чужое полумертвое тело… И… Стив — тоже. Я не бросил своего Стива… Я не забыл о нем. Он _там_ со мной. Мы вместе…

Неожиданно Стрэндж в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние между ними и как-то порывисто кладет руки ему на плечи, сжимает, словно пытается удержать на месте.

— Дыши, Баки, — требует он. — Просто дыши.

И Баки дышит, но отводит взгляд в сторону, вытирает глаза рукавом. Ему стыдно. Одно дело плакать перед Стивом, и совершенно другое — перед тем, кому он безразличен, кто не будет гнушаться использовать его эмоции в своих целях. Ох, Баки всем нутром ненавидит таких людей.

Когда он снова смотрит на Стрэнджа, он понимает, что прав: тот изучает его холодным препарирующим взглядом. Баки отталкивает его руки и отходит.

Стрэндж, видимо, замечает перемену его настроения.

— Что-то произойдет в этой вселенной, — говорит он осторожно, но продолжает пристально всматриваться в него. — Что-то значимое, резонансное, и отзвуки этого окажут существенное влияние на другие вселенные, в том числе, и на нашу… Если ты знаешь, что именно здесь произойдет, Баки, ты должен мне сказать. Судьба множества вселенных зависит от твоего ответа.

Ищи другого дурака, думает Баки.

Возможно, Стрэндж не лжет… Ладно. _Скорее всего_ , он не лжет, но он пытается им манипулировать.

Хотя его старания бессмысленны, Баки ничего не знает. Ну, кроме того, что во всем этом, возможно, как-то замешан Локи?..

Он пожимает плечами, вздергивает подбородок и кривит губы в усмешке.

— Ты же и так знаешь ответ, — говорит он и принимает задумчивый вид, направляя взгляд в пространство, затем щелкает пальцами и с усмешкой указывает на Стрэнджа. — Не ты ли сказал, что я живу, как те самые три японских обезьяны? Да? Обезьяна, заткнувшая уши, обезьяна, закрывшая глаза, обезьяна, зажавшая рот. Сплю глубоким сном и не знаю мук, не слышу, не вижу, что происходит вокруг.

Последнее предложение Баки произносит нараспев, растягивая слова по слогам.

И Стрэндж смотрит на него как, на таракана, которого хочет раздавить, но брезгует.

— Если ты думаешь, что я буду вытирать твой мокрый нос и утешать в детских обидах, то ты…

— Пошел ты… — выплевывает Баки сквозь зубы.

— …То ты будешь разочарован. Да, я — Стивен, но не Роджерс, — невозмутимо продолжает Стрэндж, делают паузу, а затем добавляет: — Хотя… Принятые им решения намекают на то, что он тоже в этом не заинтересован.

Слова камнем падают между ними. И воздух словно уплотняется и густеет от напряжения.

Внезапно весь мир начинает кружится.

Баки испытывает неприятное чувство оцепенения, какое бывает между сном и явью.

В висках стучит, сердце бьется с такой силой, будто хочет выскочить из груди.

— Ну, удачи со всем, — с усилием выталкивая слова, он небрежно показывает рукой вокруг, — этим.

Граница между сном и явью становится размытой.

До ушей доносятся разрозненные презрительные слова и фразы Стрэнджа, но не цепляются за меркнущее сознание.

Баки резко открывает глаза, переворачивается на спину и глубоко дышит, чтобы окончательно сбросить с себя сон.

Его взгляд блуждает и не может ни на чем остановиться. Простыня противно липнет к мокрому от пота телу.

Он садится, озирается по сторонам, пытаясь найти утешение в знакомых очертаниях спальни отеля. Но обманчивая тишина вокруг не дает успокоиться. Она несет в себе угрозу.

И вместо того, чтобы по-детски спрятаться с головой под одеяло, Баки скидывает его, встает и, немного шатаясь, идет к шкафу, чтобы одеться.

Он… Он хочет… Нет. Он должен увидеть Стива.

***

Он сидит неподвижно на кровати, не сводит глаз со спящего крепким сном Стива, слушает его ровное дыхание.

Жутко?

Нет.

Утомительно.

Ему просто не хватает жестокости разбудить его.

Осторожно, время от времени замирая, чтобы убедиться, что Стив по-прежнему спит, Баки забирается в кровать и устраивается рядом с ним. Затем обнимает Стива, утыкается носом в его затылок и с непонятным облегчением вздыхает.

Нет слов и действий, только идеальное мгновение, которое хочется превратить в идеальную вечность.

Но время не желает стоять на месте.

— Баки?.. — бормочет Стив, и у Баки буквально сжимается сердце от тоски в его голосе.

Стив переворачивается лицом к нему, обнимает его одной рукой, согнув другую под головой, и приоткрывает мутные от сна глаза. Он мягко улыбается. Баки улыбается в ответ и невольным движением убирает челку со лба Стива и запускает руку в его волосы.

— Что-то случилось? — тихо спрашивает Стив.

Баки посмеивается, проводит большим пальцем по его щеке и откидывается на спину, уставившись в потолок.

— Ты можешь так сказать, — со вздохом говорит он.

Стив приподнимается на локте. Баки буквально кожей чувствует вес его взгляда. И прежде чем он успеет передумать, открывает рот и торопливо говорит, немного захлебываясь словами:

— Я, возможно, пригласил в гости Стрэнджа, Сэма, Ванду и… и всех остальных?..

На лице Стива отражается комичное непонимание.

— Ты… Что? Эм… Баки, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он и делает немыслимое: вытягивает руку и тыльной стороной ладони касается его лба. Он… Он что, проверяет его температуру?!

Баки отталкивает его руку.

— Я не болен! И я не сумасшедший! — возмущается он.

— Нет. Конечно, нет… Я… Я и не думал, что…

Стив замолкает, но его рот открыт, а губы медленно шевелятся, будто он не находит слов.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— _Мои сны_ , Стив, — достаточно твердым голосом говорит он, но затем начинает частить: — Я же рассказывал, что мне снятся странные реалистичные сны? Вот. И эти сны… Они как бы не совсем сны… И сегодня ночью во время битвы с инопланетянами в Нью-Йорке я встретил Стрэнджа, и он…

— Подожди, подожди, — перебивает Стив, тряся головой. Он садится и смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Почему я впервые об этом слышу?

— Я сказал тебе…

— Ты сказал мне, что тебе снятся странные сны! И все! Я думал… — он поджимает губы и взъерошивает волосы. — Я думал, что это кошмары или что-то вроде того… Что-то ужасное, о чем ты просто не готов говорить… Я…

Стив закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, открывает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Баки, расскажи мне, пожалуйста, о своих реалистичных снах, — его слова вежливы, но тон резкий, требовательный.

Ой-ой.

Ну, Баки был уверен, что сказал Стиву о снах. И даже, если он ничего не сказал, а лишь думал, что сказал, то… Стив тоже ничего ему не говорит и скрывает всякое! И вообще утаивать важное и молчать до последнего — его вторая натура. Баки невольно кивает: так-то.

— Баки, пожалуйста…

И, видимо, из-за комбинации событий дня и ночи, ощущения собственной беспомощности перед окружающим миром, его неумолимого движения, на Баки наваливается чувство усталости, скорее, моральной, чем физической.

— Тебе не нужно просить дважды, Стив, — говорит он, кладет руку поверх его руки и сжимает. — Прости. Я действительно думал, что сказал тебе.

Некоторое время Стив смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице, затем чему-то кивает, ложится рядом и обнимает.

— И ты прости, — шепчет он. — Я… Ты мне ничего не должен…

— Глупости, — Баки слегка хлопает его по руке. — Я должен тебе все…

— Нет…

— Я _хочу_ быть должен тебе, Стив. Я… Возможно, я хочу обязательств между нами, как… Ну…

— Как в браке, — говорит Стив с улыбкой в голосе. — Я тоже.

Баки старается подавить довольную усмешку, но терпит неудачу.

— Правда?

— Правда, — тихо отвечает Стив, прочищает горло и с любопытством спрашивает: — Так как скоро нам ждать гостей? И… Кто такой Стрэндж?

— О.

Баки застывает с открытым ртом и растерянно разглядывает Стива, лицо которого принимает смущенное выражение.

— Я должен его помнить?

— Не знаю, Стив, — отвечает Баки. — Наверное? Он создал порталы, через которые на последнюю битву с Таносом пришло подкрепление.

Стив хмурит брови.

— Он — маг? Как Локи?

— Ну, я не разбираюсь в их видах, — бормочет Баки и зевает. — Ванда сказала, что он — Думбульбуль из детской сказки о приключениях Гарри Паркера.

— _Дамблдор_ и Гарри _Поттер_ , — рассеянно поправляет Стив.

— Неважно, — Баки непочтительно машет рукой. — Стрэндж растил Старка, как свинью на убой, также как Дамбидур — Поттера.

Стив, выпучив глаза, судорожно вздыхает, будто давится воздухом.

— Ч-что?

— Не смотри на меня так, — защищаясь, говорит Баки. — Я лишь повторяю слова Ванды.

Стив трет рукой лоб, словно собираясь с мыслями.

— Ладно, — кивает он и бросает недоверчивый взгляд в его сторону. — И ты пригласил этого человека сюда, к нам.

Лицо Баки непроизвольно кривится.

— Эм… Возможно? — бормочет он и начинает неловко оправдываться: — Но это все он! Он сделал кое-что… Или он, возможно, ничего не сделал, а лишь подумал, и я просто… Я отреагировал слишком эмоционально… И… Я просто взорвался. Не буквально! Но…

Да уж. Его сумбурное объяснение больше похоже на бред сумасшедшего.

— Ты попытался его убить? — каким-то любезно равнодушным тоном спрашивает Стив.

Что?

Баки просто смотрит на него, а Стив смотрит в ответ. Его лицо сохраняет обычное доброжелательное выражение, словно он ученый и спрашивает лишь из отстраненного, академического интереса, не более.

— Нет, Стив. Я расплакался, — медленно говорит Баки и внимательно наблюдает, как после его слов некоторые мышцы на лице Стива сокращаются, как в его взгляде мелькает смятение, уголки рта опускаются, брови принимают косое положение, образуя две печальные морщинки. Стив чувствует вину.

— Я…

— Неважно, — перебивает Баки.

— Нет, послушай, Баки…

— Стив, — слишком резким тоном говорит он, делает глубокий вздох, откидывается на спину и закрывает лицо рукой. — Это действительно неважно. Потому что я не знаю, _что_ ты знаешь, _что_ ты помнишь о себе, обо мне, о нас. Ведь мы об этом не говорим, да?

И с его губ срывается то ли смешок, то ли всхлип.

— Баки… — как-то жалобно произносит его имя Стив.

Но Баки игнорирует его и продолжает выталкивать наружу слова, утрачивая контроль над тем, что говорит, чувствуя, как его язык ворочается во рту и работает отдельно от него.

— И мне это нравится, понимаешь? Мне нравится пребывать в неведении, нравится эта иллюзия нормальности между нами. Но это… Это ненормально. Ты ведь знаешь, что это ненормально, да? — с надеждой спрашивает он, но не ждет ответа, продолжает: — В будущем ты ушел, Стив. И ты вернулся, но стариком. Потом я очнулся в прошлом. Ты — здесь, и ты меня не помнишь, но, оказывается, что ты меня знаешь, даже любишь… Нет. Я знал, что ты меня любишь, но не так, не романтически. И вот ты — здесь. Он — там. А я с тобой. Но что с ним? Я его оставил?.. А я этого совсем не хотел, Стив. Я предал его… А ведь я люблю его. И тебя я люблю. Но мне он не нравится, а ты мне нравишься…

Баки захлопывает рот и прикусывает язык.

Для ясных слов нужны ясные мысли, а его мысли сбиваются, путаются, ускользают прочь.

— Я… Я просто ничего не понимаю, — тихо говорит он, чувствуя, как дрожат его губы. — И я устал… Просто устал.

Он убирает руку с лица и смотрит на обеспокоенного Стива, который тянется к нему и стирает пальцами слезы, выступившие в уголках глаз.

— Закрой глаза, — шепчет он, и Баки повинуется, послушный, как солдат.

Он чувствует дыхание Стива на лице, чувствует касание его губ. Стив робко целует его лоб, опущенные веки, щеки, что-то бормочет в кожу и целует его губы: касается сначала верхней, затем слегка кусает за нижнюю. Баки открывает рот, целует в ответ, обнимает Стива, притягивает ближе. Стив подминает его под себя, и знакомый вес его тела утешает Баки.

Когда из его груди вырывается какой-то невнятный, но удовлетворенный звук, Стив медленно отстраняется, приподнимается. Баки тянется за ним, но Стив дотрагивается до его щеки, гладит. И Баки остается только безропотно лежать и смотреть на него сквозь ресницы.

— Прости меня, — говорит Стив. — Я не думал, что… Я просто не думал.

В его голосе сквозит множество эмоций: разочарование, гнев, досада. Баки уверен, что Стив направляет все эти эмоции на себя. И он чувствует потребность мягкими увещеваниями и шепотом отвлечь его, успокоить, утешить и переключить внимание.

— Но убивают все любимых, — кто-то вкладывает в его рот строки Оскара Уайльда. — Один убьет жестоким взглядом, другой — обманным сном, трусливый — лживым поцелуем, и тот, кто смел, — мечом.

Дыхание Стива сбивается, и он моргает несколько раз.

— Ты… — он сглатывает, облизывает губы и продолжает: — Ты думаешь моя любовь тебя убивает?

Ой.

Баки широко раскрывает глаза.

— Нет, — испуганно качает он головой, затем замирает и неловко улыбается. — Ну… Возможно?.. Я… Я не знаю, Стив. Я знаю, что люблю тебя. И ты любишь меня?.. Мы любим друг друга и живем в нашем маленьком мире. И нам этого хватает, верно? Жизнь между жизнью. Но потом что-то происходит вне нашего контроля и влияет на наш мир… И…

Поток пустых мыслей и слов иссякает. И Баки не знает, что чувствует в этот момент: облегчение или разочарование.

— Не слушай меня, Стив. Я просто устал, — говорит он, трет глаза и косится на Стива, который, опершись на локоть, смотрит на него с печатью крайнего напряжения на лице.

Когда он замечает взгляд Баки, то мгновенно корректирует выражение: его лицо разглаживается, кожа вокруг глаз и губ расслабляется.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Стив, наклоняется и целует его.

Баки хочет спросить, что у Стива на уме, но тот отстраняется и торопливо говорит:

— Я купил два билета на прямой поезд до Нью-Йорка.

— Ладно, — медленно кивает Баки. В любой другой момент он устроил бы допрос, но после событий этого дня он просто уточняет: — Это побег?

Стив усмехается и пожимает плечами.

— Это будет все, что ты захочешь.

Баки чувствует, как неконтролируемая идиотская улыбка растягивает его губы. 

— Тогда это будет отпуск! Длинный отпуск! С умиротворением и счастьем, с избытком сил и времени, с рутиной и скукой, — торопливо говорит он, не скрывая восторга, затем резко садится и отстраненно наблюдает, как Стив лениво откидывается на спину, подпирая голову рукой. Баки добавляет: — Как раз проверим длину нашего поводка.

Довольная усмешка на лице Стива плавно сменяется выражением озабоченности и непонимания.

— Никто не имеет права ограничивать нашу свободу, Баки.

Кроме Единого кодекса военной юстиции США, по которому за дезертирство допускается не только штраф и увольнение с военной службы с позором, с лишением гражданских прав и льгот, но и применение смертной казни.

В попытке изобразить издевательский смех Баки издает слабое и совершенно не впечатляющее: «Ха-ха-ха».

— Я не знаю всего, — неожиданно серьезно говорит Стив.

Баки перестает кривляться, затихает и с тревогой смотрит на него.

— Я не помню всего. И я не уверен, что даже хочу все знать и помнить, — Стив на мгновение прикрывает глаза. — Эти знания и воспоминания наслаиваются друг на друга, перемешиваются, сливаются, и невозможно понять, к какой из двух жизней относятся, что реальность, а что фантазия… Я… После этого эксперимента моя жизнь стала вдвое обширнее и вдвое продолжительней. И иногда я просто… Я так ненавижу _его_ , за то, что он сделал со мной, с нами.

И лицо Стива искажается видимой ненавистью, но за этим выражением скрывается боль и страх.

Баки ложится рядом с ним, перекатывается на бок и кладет ладонь на грудь Стива, чувствуя тепло кожи под своими пальцами, прислушиваясь к стуку сердца.

— Но иногда я благодарен…

Стив поворачивает к нему лицо, слабо улыбается и продолжает:

— Поначалу я думал, что это просто странные сны, — он закатывает глаза и усмехается. — И вот, что я называю _странными_ снами, Баки.

Что за умник.

Баки тоже закатывает глаза.

— И что тебе снилось? — спрашивает он.

— Ты, — просто отвечает Стив. — Всегда ты.

И смотрит на него открыто и честно. У Баки вырывается неловкий смешок, он облизывает губы и с наигранным высокомерием говорит:

— Ну, ты видел мое лицо и тело, — он, проделывая замысловатые движения, показывает на себя, затем усмехается и подмигивает. — По-моему, ты сорвал джекпот.

Стив недоверчиво смеется, тянется рукой и обхватывают лицо Баки, приближая к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

— Я думал, что схожу с ума, — бормочет он ему в губы. — Я никому об этом не говорил, боялся, что меня посчитают бракованным или опасным… Или… Или следующим Шмидтом… Я продолжал прокручивать в голове всевозможные сценарии и варианты развития событий: казнь, каменный мешок, палата в сумасшедшем доме. Месяцами я ожидал худшего…

Баки отстраняется, смотрит на Стива, отмечает его лихорадочно блестящие затравленные глаза, капельки пота на лбу, прерывистое дыхание. Он выглядит измученным.

— А потом я встретил тебя, — продолжает Стив, дрожащими пальцами прикасаясь к его лицу. — И все… Мои сны, видения обрели смысл. Все обрело смысл. Ты не был плодом моего воображения. Ты был живым, дышащим и часто сбивающим с толку… Но одно твое появление в моей жизни помогло мне прийти к согласию с самим собой и пониманию моей природы и назначения…

Он улыбается, и Баки отображает его улыбку, имитирует. Ему кажется неправильным улыбаться, когда Стив говорит такие вещи.

Поэтому Баки и не любит задавать вопросы. Пока он не спрашивает, проблемы нет. Затем он задает вопрос, создает проблему и должен ей заниматься. Он — свой собственный тюремщик.

— И если прежде во мне никто не нуждался, то теперь я стал нужен тебе. Ты смотрел на меня, и ты действительно замечал меня, не смотрел мимо меня, слушал. Все остальные, смотрели и не видели, слушали, но, не слыша, кивали мне, но не ты. Никогда. Ты… Почему ты выглядишь испуганным?

Баки вздрагивает и хлопает глазами на Стива. Тот смотрит на него непонимающе.

— Я не… — Баки открывает, закрывает рот, затем фыркает, изображая спокойствие и небрежность. — Я не испуган.

Стив сужает глаза.

— Ты испугался, — настаивает он. — Испугался… глубины моих чувств?

— Нет! — слишком громко говорит Баки. — Нет… Я не…

Стив все неправильно понимает, переворачивает, перекручивает все на сто восемьдесят градусов.

— О, Боже, Баки, — Стив откидывается на спину и невесело смеется. — Ты говорил мне не бояться слабости и уязвимости… И ты же…

Он замолкает и как-то недоверчиво качает головой.

— Стив…

— Я не могу в это поверить, — перебивает он и бросает в его сторону позабавленный взгляд, затем снова смеется. — Ты такой лицемер.

— Стив, послушай, — терпеливым тоном говорит Баки. — Да, я испугался. Но…

Стив открывает рот, но Баки прижимает палец к его губам.

— Дай мне сказать, — требует он, возможно, немного угрожающе. И когда Стив растерянно кивает, Баки убирает палец и продолжает: — Я не хочу, чтобы твое счастье зависело от меня. Вот и все. Возможно, мои слова ужаснут тебя, но я… Я — не лекарство от твоих проблем, Стив. Я был на твоем месте: боялся потерять тебя, боялся быть отвергнутым… Но теперь для собственного здравомыслия я стараюсь ничего не ждать от тебя, не требовать. Я хочу, но не буду цепляться за тебя мертвой хваткой. И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже этого не делал, не зависел от меня.

Некоторое время Стив молчит, изучает его, затем обхватывает ладонями его лицо и яростно шепчет:

— Но, возможно, именно этого я и хочу. Возможно, мне нравится зависеть от тебя, нравится, что моя жизнь принадлежит тебе, что нас намертво соединяют определившиеся обстоятельства. Меня не обременяет эта привязанность. Это даже не ты, а что-то большее между нами, что-то, что помогает мне не чувствовать одиночество. И я… Ты не хочешь этого, и я… Я не знаю, что делать.

Баки отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет. Я хочу, Стив, — говорит он и целует его, мягко и легко. — Но…

— С тобой всегда есть _но_ , — ворчит Стив и отводит взгляд в сторону.

О, Боже. Баки толкает его, садится, смотрит на Стива сверху вниз и пожимает плечами.

— Ладно. Никаких _но_. Будем жить, как два взаимозависимых друг от друга придурка.

Стив устало вздыхает и трет лоб.

— Что за мусор в твоей голове? — не совсем спрашивает он, встречается с Баки взглядом, хмурится и тоже садится, игриво толкая его локтем в бок. — Мы не взаимозависимы, придурок. Зависимость — это… Это манипуляция. Когда один человек пытается заставить другого нуждаться в нем. Ни ты, ни я не делаем друг друга нуждающимися. Я не пытаюсь подчинить тебя, а ты не пытаешься подчинить меня. Наша любовь не рабство, а подарок, потому что мы отдаем друг другу все, что имеем, без всяких условий.

О.

Романтические рассуждения Стива звучат разумно и логично. Но он описывает идеальные отношения, а идеалы, как известно, недостижимы и потому обманчивы.

Хотя Баки не знает. Он ничего не знает, а Стив знает. И… Это хорошо, верно?

Он неуверенно косится на Стива. Тот сидит, ссутулившись и опустив голову.

— Это Стрэндж, да? Он вложил этот мусор в твою голову.

— Как будто я хоть когда-нибудь кого-нибудь слушал, — фыркает Баки, берет Стива за руку, переплетает их пальцы и сжимает его ладонь. — Прости, но это все — я. Этот _мусор_ принадлежит мне.

Некоторое время они молчат, затем Стив бросает на него какой-то требовательный взгляд и говорит:

— Расскажи мне о своих снах. Расскажи о том, что ты делал, как ты жил после того, как я ушел. И… — он замолкает, на мгновение смотрит в сторону, кусает губы, затем вздыхает и спрашивает: — Ты уверен, что старый я — это _я_? А не Локи?

Баки слышит вырывающийся из своей груди внезапный лающий смех.

— О, да, — он со значением приподнимает брови и широко раскрывает глаза. — _Он_ — это ты.

Стив явно заинтригован: на его лице отражается любопытство. Он даже голову наклоняет.

— Расскажи.

Баки кивает, устраивается поудобнее и открывает рот:

— Жил-был…

— Я серьезно, Баки, — раздраженно перебивает Стив.

— О. Ну ладно… В общем, жил-был…


	27. Часть 27, в которой Баки узнает о последней истине абсурда

Не обращая внимания на крики толпы, превращающиеся в неистовый вой, на звуки бесконечных щелчков затворов камер, на все это волнение, царившие за заслоном полицейских, Баки следует за Стивом. Который медленно поднимается по ступенькам и деликатно расталкивает людей, чтобы пробиться ко входу в здание верховного суда.

Рядом с ними идет Старк, который явно не в духе.

Время от времени он поднимает руку, улыбается и машет толпе, затем опускает голову, ругается под нос, оттягивая воротник рубашки, будто тот его душит. Ну, он хотя бы одет в нормальную цивильную одежду и вообще выглядит, как приличный человек.

Не то, что Баки, который под припекающим голову ярким солнцем чувствует, как по шее стекает пот, как геройский костюм прилипает к телу. Он не представляет, каково Стиву: на спине того — щит, а на голове — шлем-маска с буквой «А» на лбу. И, наверное, это удобно. Нет необходимости предъявлять какие-то документы, ведь эта буква на лбу удостоверяет личность Капитана Америка не хуже щита. И она не вышита алыми буквами. То есть никто не подумает, что «А» означает _а_ дюльтер.

Баки посмеивается, получает тычок в бок от Старка и прочищает горло.

Да. 

Правильно.

Он должен быть или хотя бы выглядеть серьезным и сосредоточенным.

Они входят внутрь здания верховного суда, и Баки с облегчением выдыхает. Здесь хорошо: прохладно и сумеречно.

К сопровождающей их охране подходит какой-то незнакомый низенький мужчина, что-то шепчет, сверкая любопытными глазами в сторону Стива и Баки.

— Что мы здесь делаем, Говард? — тихо, но требовательно спрашивает Стив.

Старк смотрит на него пустым взглядом и пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю. Откровенно говоря, вы здесь не нужны.

— Но…

— Ваше присутствие несет символический характер, капиш? — перебивает он, трет лоб, затем смотрит на Баки исподлобья. — Я с тобой больше пить не буду.

Баки удивленно поднимает брови.

— Ты вообще-то пил в одиночку. И даже если бы я пил…

Старк останавливает его нетерпеливым взмахом руки.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я…

— Господа! — прерывает их незнакомый низенький мужчина и слегка, но все же как-то раболепно им кланяется. Этот жест вводит Баки в недоумение: ему еще никогда не кланялись. — Мистер Старк, мистер Барнс и мистер… Мистер Капитан, прошу сдать оружие, если оно у вас есть.

И он с намеком смотрит на щит Стива, но почему-то игнорирует кобуру на ремне у Баки.

Стив хмурится, окидывает этого типа взглядом, словно молча спрашивает: «Ты что, серьезно?» У Баки вырывается резкий недоверчивый смешок.

— Нет.

Лицо мужчины искажает беспомощная гримаса. Он косится на охранников, словно в поисках поддержки. Но те или не понимают, или делают вид, что это не имеет к ним никакого отношения.

Тогда он несколько раз кивает, опускает глаза, смотрит на пол и бормочет.

— Прошу следовать за мной.

Баки смотрит на Стива и одними губами, без звука говорит: «Мне это все не нравится». Стив каким-то странно заботливым жестом поправляет щит за спиной, пожимает плечами и усмехается одним уголком рта.

Все ясно.

_Кто-то_ за время простоя успел соскучиться по хорошей драке.

***

В зале заседаний много красного: ковры, занавеси на стенах и высоких окнах.

Баки с любопытством озирается по сторонам, и среди шепчущихся, с важным видом переглядывающихся незнакомых, предположительно, важных людей он замечает Локи и машет ему рукой.

Стив бросает в его сторону недоверчивый взгляд, и Баки понимает, что не только машет со слишком большим энтузиазмом, но и не стоит на месте: слегка подпрыгивает на носках.

— Что? — говорит он оборонительным тоном. — У меня к нему много вопросов, и я просто рад возможности получить ответы.

Звучит разумно, но, Стива, видимо, не убеждает: он качает головой и криво улыбается.

— Как скажешь, Баки.

Баки пренебрежительно фыркает и немного теряется, когда не обнаруживает Локи на том же самом месте. Он начинает искать глазами того, кого он не рад видеть. Домыслы Стива совершенно беспочвенны.

— Мой самый любимый _человек_ , — громко говорит Старк, и Баки оглядывается, чтобы стать свидетелем неловкого взаимодействия между Старком и Локи, где первый обнимает второго, а второй с напряженной улыбкой позволяет, похлопывая первого по спине и кидая слабо замаскированные беспомощные взгляды по сторонам.

Баки хочет привлечь к этим двум внимание: показывать пальцем и громко издевательски смеяться, но ему, к сожалению, не шесть лет. Поэтому он ограничивается тычком в бок Стива.

Который не выглядит впечатленным взаимодействием этих двух. И Баки, немного обиженный на отсутствие понимания, награждает его еще одним тычком и встречается взглядом с Локи.

Тот осторожно отталкивает Старка. И в этот момент Баки слегка разводит руки в стороны, поигрывает бровями, усмехается, намекая, что тоже ожидает объятий.

Но Локи с непроницаемым выражением на лице делает шаг вперед и ловким движением перехватывает ладонь Баки: сжимает ее в собственной, трясет.

— Рад снова вас видеть, майор Барнс, — с предупреждением в голосе говорит он.

Баки изображает жизнерадостную улыбку и кивает.

— Взаимно, маршал, — он делает драматическую паузу и спрашивает: — Соскучились по мне за время нашей разлуки?

Рот Локи растягивается в приторной улыбке.

— Совершенно нет.

— И я нет! — восклицает Баки, незаметно озирается по сторонам, наклоняется и с некоторой долей юмора интересуется: — Что ты здесь делаешь? Черчилль отправил тебя похитить пару нацистов для коллекции?

Старк смеется.

— Черчилль не настолько сумасшедший.

Его смех обрывается, когда Локи, хитро блестя глазами, многозначительно молчит.

— О, Боже, — бормочет Старк, выпучив глаза. Он нервным движением запускает руку в волосы. — Мы ведь… Мы ведь не сможем тебя остановить. Как нам… Как тебе противостоять? Ты ведь можешь сделать что угодно, когда угодно и где угодно, и мы просто не можем…

Он не договаривает, просто стоит с приоткрытым ртом, смотрит на Локи и как-то ошарашенно качает головой.

Локи бросает на Баки вопросительный взгляд.

— Говард догадался, — пожимает он плечами.

Старк встряхивает головой, наклоняется к Локи и заговорщицки шепчет:

— Если ты здесь за Муссолини, то подожди… Я еще не успел на него посмотреть.

Стив давится воздухом, затем то ли обиженно, то ли осуждающе спрашивает:

— Зачем на него смотреть?

Баки понимает болезненный интерес Старка к подобным личностям, но он слишком хорошо может представить, как сам становится объектом этого интереса. Поэтому он в знак молчаливой поддержки бросает на Старка осуждающий взгляд.

— А зачем люди ходят в музей, Кэп? — парирует тот и снова обращается к Локи. — И Гитлер еще жив? Я бы на него тоже хотел посмотреть и, возможно, даже поговорить…

Локи как-то разочарованно закатывает глаза.

— Премьер-министр не имеет интереса к вашим заключенным, — произносит он подчеркнуто терпеливым тоном. — А если и имел, то я…

— Но что насчет Гитлера? — перебивает Старк, которому, видимо, не нравится быть проигнорированным: он немного обиженно смотрит на Локи. — Это вопрос государственной важности… Нет, это… Это вопрос жизни и смерти!

— Эти люди — не люди, они — монстры, — раздается за их спинами голос Картер. — Только у тебя, Говард, может возникнуть желание их видеть, слушать и как-либо взаимодействовать.

— Прекрасная Пегги Картер…

Старк с улыбкой поворачивается к ней, но она одаривает его строгим взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей, и он прокашливается, делает серьезное лицо.

— Агент Картер.

Натянутая улыбка скользит по ее лицу. Она сухо кивает Локи и Баки, а на Стива даже не смотрит, словно отказывается признавать его присутствие.

Это неожиданно.

Ведь Баки думал, что они все еще друзья или хотя бы сохраняют какое-то подобие уважения друг к другу…

— По-настоящему вы начнете понимать себя только тогда, когда поймете монстров, — неожиданно говорит Локи, и Баки требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что тот обращается к Картер, отвечая на ее дружеское поддразнивание.

Она устремляет на Локи пронзительный взгляд и жестким, непримиримым тоном отрезает:

— Я никогда не пойму нацистов.

Локи как-то скованно пожимает плечами и прячет руки за спину.

— Значит, вы никогда не поймете себя.

— Я — хороший человек. У меня есть мораль, и она не позволит мне понять их, — заявляет Картер, расправляет плечи и с вызовом продолжает: — Что это говорит о вас, как о человеке, если вы понимаете монстров?

На мгновение на лице Локи мелькает раздражение, даже гнев, но он улыбается какой-то замедленной, тонкой, но очень напряженной улыбкой.

— Вы не можете быть хорошим человеком, пока не осознаете и не признаете в себе монстра с потенциалом для ужасных свершений.

Картер возмущено открывает рот, но Локи слегка повышает голос и продолжает:

— Есть хорошие, а есть наивные люди. Легко быть добродетельным, когда жизнь не предоставила возможности для свершения злодеяния. И в этом… Я не вижу никакой морали.

Баки совершенно не нравится направление этого разговора. Он хочет уйти и, возможно, спрятаться, но Стив сосредоточенно слушает и даже кивает в такт словам Локи.

Поэтому Баки ограничивается лишь тем, что неловким движением пытается спрятать руки в карманы, но… В этом костюме нет карманов! И тогда, чтобы не выглядеть глупцом, щупающим себя, он просто закладывает большие пальцы за ремень.

— Вы говорите, что солдаты, которые рискуют своей жизнью на войне, но героически выполняют свой долг, наивны? — с недоверием спрашивает Картер, затем по ее лицу расползается широкая улыбка. — Странно слышать это от вас… Вы хорошо осведомлены об операциях в Северной Африке, Италии и Нормандии, о масштабе материальных и человеческих потерь, об интенсивности и жестокости…

— Да. Я осведомлен, — перебивает Локи. — И осведомлен, больше, чем вы.

— Не забывайте о Восточном фронте, — зачем-то добавляет Баки.

Картер бросает на него странный взгляд.

— Что? — он хмурится. — В Курской битве было убито в девять раз больше людей и уничтожено в пять раз больше танков, чем в сражении при Эль-Аламейне, и этой победой вы, британцы, очень гордитесь.

— Ты — коммунист, Барнс? — с издевкой спрашивает Старк и смеется. — О, это просто бесценно!

Баки представляет, как открывает рот и говорит что-то вроде: «Нет, Говард, я не коммунист, а простой советский убийца в отставке», но вместо этого он посмеивается и отвечает:

— Я просто говорю, что исход войны решается на советской земле. Это факт.

— И трагедия, — сдержанно кивает Картер. — После победы нашим долгом будет помочь всем, в том числе и советским людям, вернуться к мирной жизни.

Старк слегка приподнимает бровь и с иронией в голосе произносит:

— Да, это бескорыстие соответствует нашей протестантской этике и духу капитализма.

— И советские люди, я уверен, будут искренне благодарны, — добавляет Баки, отворачивается и тихо ворчит под нос: — Особенно, когда их союзники после борьбы с нацизмом, переключатся на борьбу с коммунизмом.

Лицо Картер принимает вежливо-любопытное выражение.

— Вы что-то сказали, майор?

Он улыбается и качает головой.

***

Их пытаются рассадить в определенном заранее порядке, и Баки не буквально, но цепляется за Локи, когда того направляют в конец зала. А Стив цепляется за Баки, и за ними, словно привязанный, следует Старк.

Пока они пробираются через зал он замечает Джека Томпсона и в удивлении останавливается.

— Что там? — раздается из-за спины ворчливый голос Старка.

— Томпсон, — тупо отвечает Баки.

И, видимо, Старк прослеживает направление его взгляда: он тихо присвистывает.

— Это многое объясняет.

— О чем ты?

Баки немного нехотя отводит взгляд от лица Джека, часть которого обезображена оставленными шрапнелью шрамами, и оборачивается к Старку.

Тот в ответ машет рукой.

— Просто сплетни и жалобы Филлипса.

Этот маленький кусочек информации вызывает у Баки необъяснимые интерес и сильнейшее любопытство. Но он — мужчина, и он не сплетничает.

И, видимо, Старк замечает какие-то изменения в выражении его лица: он усмехается.

— Могу рассказать больше, — тихо говорит он и поигрывает бровями. — Если ты попросишь хорошо.

Баки морщит нос, изображает преувеличенное отвращение и отворачивается.

Он не будет ни о чем просить Старка.

Сам все узнает.

— Баки! — зовет его Стив, который уже сидит и нетерпеливым жестом указывает на свободный стул рядом с ним.

С губ Баки срывается невольный смешок, и он нежно улыбается. Помимо того, что на коленях Стива лежит щит, что придает ему совершенно нелепый вид, Баки будто бы снова возвращается в прошлое, в художественный класс, где Стив всегда занимал два места: себе и ему.

Он, задевая людей и извиняясь на каждом шагу, проталкивается к Стиву.

Судя по звучащей со всех сторон иностранной речи, эта часть зала предназначена для представителей или наблюдателей из других стран.

Баки аккуратно садится между Стивом и Локи.

Последний смотрит на него, открывает рот, закрывает и напрягается, затем с деланной небрежностью озирается по сторонам. Баки следует его примеру и случайно ловит взгляд какого-то типа, глаза которого испуганно округляются, а лицо бледнеет.

Председатель суда или кто-то, укравший его молоток, несколько раз стучит этим молотком по столу. И…

Баки теряет интерес к испуганному типу, потому что вокруг начинают твориться странные вещи.

Это не похоже на судебное заседание, не то чтобы он когда-либо был на одном из них, но он смотрел кино… Его можно назвать почти специалистом.

Он посмеивается над этой абсурдной мыслью.

Но все эти важные шишки действительно не должны вскакивать с мест, бесцеремонно перебивать друг друга вопросами, кричать, возражать. Разве подобное вольное поведение не противоречит каким-нибудь судебным правилам?

— Да что происходит?

Баки искренне недоумевает.

— Они требуют, чтобы Сталин сдал им Гитлера, — отвечает кто-то по-французски.

— Но ведь Сталина здесь нет, — бормочет он и снова озирается вокруг. Мало ли.

— Вот именно!

В этой атмосфере распада и балагана Баки невольно глазами ищет Сталина, но находит возможного агента Гидры, того, который поприветствовал его в Ботаническом саду. Этот тип стоит, кричит что-то о детях и тычет пальцем в их сторону.

— О каких детях он говорит? — спрашивает Стив. В его голосе слышится напряжение.

— О тех, что содержатся под стражей, — отвечает кто-то впереди на норвежском языке.

И Баки рассеянно переводит для Стива.

— Что?! — почти кричит тот и бросает убийственный взгляд на Локи, который в ответ недоуменно хмурится.

— Эти дети — наследники императора Хирохито, — произносит он таким тоном, словно это все объясняет.

Но это действительно все объясняет.

— Гарантия лояльности Японии, — кивает Баки. — Они — ценные заложники.

С необычной для него горячностью Старк несогласно качает головой.

— Они — пленники, а японцы считают всех, попавших в плен, лишенными чести, — говорит он и начинает рассуждать о государственном перевороте, об установлении в Японии плацдарма для американской военной и информационной интервенции в Юго-Восточную Азию…

А Баки вспоминает, с какой ненавистью Джек говорил о японских солдатах, о том, как они относятся к военнопленным и гражданским интернированным лицам: морят голодом, пытают водой и электрическим током, ставят бесчеловечные опыты с применением вивисекции и даже… Некоторые даже едят их.

Эта мысль заставляет его содрогнуться. Он перестает слушать Старка и немного отключается, погружаясь в себя, затем боковым зрением замечает, как и Стив, и Локи насупливаются и открывают рты.

О, нет.

— Как дела у Тора? — торопливо спрашивает он, чтобы избежать нового спора о морали и этических идеалах, потому что они бесполезны и, скорее всего, закончатся дракой.

Стив бросает на него невпечатленный взгляд, который говорит: «Я знаю, что ты делаешь». Баки ему подмигивает и сосредотачивается на Локи. Тот слегка хмурится, словно… дуется?..

— Мой брат проявил личный интерес к этой войне и ее завершению.

— О, — выдыхает Баки.

Он не знает, что сказать, но он и не должен ничего говорить, потому что Стив придвигается ближе, наклоняется и через Баки обращается к Локи:

— Неужели была обоснованная необходимость в захвате… — начинает он, но Локи раздраженно его перебивает:

— Действительно ли вас, Капитан, беспокоит благополучие этих детей или вы больше смущены тем фактом, что это _вы_ приняли решение похитить их и высадить на лужайку Белого дома?

Баки прижимается к спинке стула и, игнорируя последующие возмущенные слова Стива, беспомощно смотрит на Старка.

Тот встречается с ним взглядом и хмурит брови.

— Сила государства зависит от оружия и армии, — неожиданно говорит он и смеривает его взглядом. — Теперь скажи мне, Барнс: ты — патриот?

Глаза Баки непроизвольно округляются. Он открывает рот, но Старк не дожидается его ответа.

— Когда ты будешь готов приступить к своим должностным обязанностям? — требует он. — Время — это деньги, а деньги — это оружие.

И Старк задумчиво поджимает губы, затем бормочет под нос:

— А это неплохой слоган для компании…

Баки закрывает рот и бросает быстрый взгляд по сторонам в поисках помощи.

Именно в такие моменты в его голове возникают повторяющиеся по кругу вопросы о том, что определяет его жизнь. Почему стабильность и постоянство настолько хрупки? Почему сюрреализм вокруг него становится нормой? Почему он всегда оказывается в позиции с двойным дном и абсурдным подтекстом?

— Сила оружия недостаточна для поддержания государственного суверенитета, — рассеянно бормочет он, затем показывает пальцем на незнакомца, щеку которого пересекает длинный шрам. — Смотрите! Нацист!

А вот и ответ на его вопросы: он сам создает диссонанс и порождает хаос. Но оправданием ему служит то, что его действия и решения, которые инициируют новые действия, лишь отражают абсурдность мира, неупорядоченного и случайностного.

Старк отвлекается, как и некоторые иностранные наблюдатели: они слегка привстают со своих мест. Стив тоже. На его лице читается скептицизм, но в голосе слышится беспокойство.

— С чего ты взял?

— Видишь на его лице шрам? Это знак почета, дуэли, борьбы, — частит Баки. Незнакомец, на которого он указывает, возможно, и не нацист, но точно немец или австриец. — Его нанесли шлегером, специально разработанной саблей для мензурного фехтования…

— …Популярного среди немецких и австрийских студентов, — продолжает вместо него Старк, понимающе кивает, затем озирается по сторонам и жестом кого-то к себе подзывает.

— Невероятно! Американцы сотрудничают с нацистами, — говорит кто-то по-французски за их спиной.

— Они работают с кем-то хуже нацистов.

Странно, но эту фразу Баки принимает на свой счет.

Он оборачивается и встречается взглядом с тем типом, который снова резко бледнеет, мямлит:

— П-простите.

И растягивает губы в подрагивающей улыбке.

_О._

Баки знает его.

Это французский националист или, скорее, оппортунист, тот, с кем у него была бесполезная встреча в Мулен Руж.

И он, видимо, помнит Баки.

Это неловко. И, возможно, опасно: ведь он помнит его, как агента Гидры, и не как простого агента, валяющего дурака во Франции, а как того, кто занимался чисткой рядов среди других агентов.

Баки медленно поворачивается обратно и невидяще смотрит вперед.

Должен ли он что-то предпринять?

Определенно да.

…Но убийствами он больше не занимается, а после общения со Старком угрозы считает неэффективными.

И у него на повестке дня стоит другая проблема. А проблемы, как известно, нужно разбирать в порядке очередности, решать их планомерно, одну за другой.

Баки взъерошивает волосы и косится на его первую проблему — Локи.

Тот, как хороший лицедей, с тревожно-озабоченным выражением слушает председателя суда, понапрасну призывающего к порядку.

— Ты помнишь Древняя кое-что упомянула о хранителе… Что хранитель вроде… Он — это я?

Баки кривится, разочарованный в себе, раздраженный на свой запинающийся голос.

Внезапно звуки хаоса вокруг приглушаются.

_Магия_ , думает он и кожей ощущает мощь внимания, направленного на него.

— Я помню, — осторожным тоном говорит Локи и…

…И все.

Как с ним тяжело.

Баки чувствует вспышку злости. Он пытается ее заглушить, но…

— И ты также хорошо помнишь то, что произошло в 2012 году? — плюет он на осторожность.

Рядом с ним Стив делает резкий вздох, словно собирается заговорить, но напрягается и осекается.

Локи предупреждающе сужает глаза, и Баки продолжает, ровно, чеканя слова:

— Во сне я путешествую во времени и пространстве, как лунатик. И, скорее всего, этот лунатизм как-то связан с тобой и твоими действиями в будущем.

Глаза Локи загораются гневом. Он стискивает челюсти и слегка обнажает зубы, словно готовясь зарычать.

До ушей Баки доносится озабоченный шепот Старка:

— Он сошел с ума?

— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, _солдат_ , — низким угрожающим голосом говорит Локи. — Ты…

— …Да, да, да. Я должен помнить о своем месте, — нетерпеливо перебивает Баки и вздыхает. — Послушай, я… Мне наплевать, что ты натворил в возможном будущем. Я — не Стив. В мои обязанности не входит спасение мира. Мир сам себя спасет.

Он наклоняется ближе к Локи и по секрету, тихо добавляет:

— Меня беспокоят эти сны. Меня беспокоит, что я не имею над ними контроль. Понимаешь? Я хочу хотя бы над этой жизнью иметь контроль.

Локи медленно выдыхает через нос.

— _Над этой жизнью_ , — задумчивым тоном повторяет он и бросает на него любопытный взгляд. — Значит ли это, что в твои планы не входит возвращаться _в другую жизнь_?

Он явно меняет тему. Но Баки знает, что для успешного ведения переговоров необходим прозрачный обмен информацией или выгодой по принципу: «Ты — мне, я — тебе».

Он принимает небрежную расслабленную позу, чуть откидывается назад и мягким тоном произносит:

— Да, в мои планы не входит возвращение.

Локи понимающе кивает.

— То есть возвращение не входит в планы _Стива_ , — в устах Локи выделенное голосом имя звучит, как вербальная атака и предвестник ссоры. И Баки это совершенно не нравится.

— Баки сам принимает решения, касающиеся его, — сурово говорит Стив. — Сам несет ответственность за них. Сам определяет и прокладывает свой путь в жизни.

Локи улыбается простодушной улыбкой и смотрит на Баки, будто родитель, услышавший об успехах ребенка.

— Я счастлив знать, что Баки не утратил способность к самоопределению, что он не позволяет манипулировать собой.

— Я не манипулирую им! — Стив бурно дышит, сверкает глазами.

Разговор или _обмен информацией_ заходит куда-то не туда.

— Нет… То есть да! Он не манипулирует мной, — поспешно добавляет Баки. — Он хочет остаться здесь, а я…

— …А ты следуешь за ним, — продолжает вместо него Локи, но в его тоне нет издевки: он просто констатирует факт.

— О чем вы все говорите? — недоумевает Старк.

— Я сомневаюсь, что он в действительности хочет остаться здесь, — задумчиво говорит Локи.

Стив издает смешок и с ощутимым презрением смотрит на него.

— А я сомневаюсь, что нуждаюсь в твоей оценке моих действий.

— Возможно, Баки нуждается в моей оценке, — пожимает плечами Локи.

Не то чтобы Баки нуждается в чьей-либо оценке чего-либо. Он сам может оценить действия Стива и сделать выводы, но… Его любопытство задето. И Локи, словно читая его мысли, продолжает:

— У меня есть черновая гипотеза о приверженности твоего… _друга_ прошлому.

Баки бросает обеспокоенный взгляд на Стива.

Тот сидит прямо, но смотрит вниз, на свои руки, лежащие на коленях. Он сжимает их в кулаки. Его челюсть подрагивает. И Баки желает к нему прикоснуться, как-то успокоить, в чем-то заверить. Но вместо этого он просто качает головой.

— Спасибо, но я в ней не нуждаюсь.

— А _я_ нуждаюсь, — вмешивается Старк. — Я не знаю, что происходит, но, пожалуйста, Локи, бог хитрости и обмана, открой мне тайны мира.

— Он — не бог, — сквозь зубы говорит Стив.

— Бог, не бог… Истина относительна, — парирует Локи и смотрит на Баки. — И я лишь могу предполагать, что из одной жизни в другую твоего _друга_ преследует чувство неуместности, которое заключается ни во времени и ни в месте, а, как я думаю, в нем самом. Стив Роджерс — узник в собственном уме и теле.

Он говорит торжественным тоном: протяжно, нараспев, видимо, для того, чтобы еще больше разозлить Стива. Затем Локи немного смещается и смотрит на него, и Стив, словно прилагая определенное усилие, наклоняет голову и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Меня не беспокоят твои слова. Ты — манипулятор и лжец, — говорит он почти с ненавистью в голосе.

Баки улавливает выражение триумфа в глазах Локи.

— Как и ты.

В ответ на это смехотворное обвинение на лице Стива мелькают разнообразные, противоречивые эмоции, затем его черты застывают в непроницаемой маске.

Сердце Баки падает вниз, затем резко вверх и начинает учащенно стучать где-то у горла.

— О чем он говорит, Стив? — тихо спрашивает он, силясь подавить этот беспричинный испуг. Ему не о чем волноваться, верно?

— Да, Стив, ответь ему: о чем же я говорю? — Локи с жадностью наблюдает за ним, словно чего-то ждет.

Баки теперь тоже ждет, но в надежде, что ждет напрасно, что Стив усмехнется и скажет, что Локи играет с ними, лжет и манипулирует. Но Стив бросает на него то ли встревоженный, то ли виноватый взгляд.

— Баки, я…

И он медлит. Его губы подрагивают, словно он хочет что-то сказать, но не может.

Баки старается осторожно подбирать слова:

— Стив, ты не обязан ничего говорить. Особенно, здесь и сейчас. Просто знай, что бы ты ни сказал, это ничего не изменит.

Чувствами он верит в то, что говорит, но мыслями — сомневается. Раньше он доверял Стиву больше, чем он доверял себе, а сейчас…

Внезапно среди смешанного шума довольно громких разговоров и шепота раздается удивительно четкий звук, обладающий определенным воздействием на Баки, приводящий его в состояние боевой готовности, — звук щелчка затвора пистолета.

Время замедляется.

Баки обменивается со Стивом понимающим взглядом.

Он вскакивает с места. Его пальцы обвивают рукоятку и одним рывком достают кольт из кобуры. Боковым зрением он наблюдает, как Стив делает шаг вперед и закрывает их щитом.

Раздается выстрел, и вслед за ним в зале на мгновение повисает тишина, которую нарушает вопль ужаса. И паника овладевает толпой: люди бросаются в бегство, рвутся к дверям.

— На пол! Всем на пол! — кричит Стив, когда раздается новый выстрел и еще один, и еще.

Где-то с шумом вдребезги разлетается стекло.

Старк ложится на пол и закрывает голову руками, а Локи продолжает сидеть, сложив руки на груди, словно зритель, созерцающий театральное представление. И, судя по сосредоточенному критическому выражению на лице, представление его не впечатляет.

Баки взглядом находит одного из стрелков, снимает пистолет с предохранителя и прицеливается. Но взрывы пяти мощных гранат сотрясают здание, и наложившиеся друг на друга взрывные волны выбивают окна и сносят двери.

По коридорам прокатывается гул, звон и грохот, сопровождаемые бессвязными криками.

Он снова прицеливается, нажимает на курок, и пуля попадает в висок стрелка, проходит навылет и застревает в стене.

Все это не имеет смысла, думает он, затем смотрит на Стива, и все обретает смысл.

Тот стоит с опущенной головой, касается подрагивающими пальцами звезды на груди, из которой сочится кровь.

— Стив, — беспомощно выдыхает Баки.

Стив поднимает голову, встречается с ним взглядом. Его глаза широко раскрыты.

— Баки…

И вместе с именем из его рта вырывается хрип, затем, булькая, течет пузырящаяся кровь.

Стив падает на колени, и Баки следует, тянется к нему, прижимает руки к его груди.

Он чувствует, как между его пальцами сочится кровь, чувствует, что его горло саднит, понимает, что кричит. Но не может остановиться, не может отвести взгляд от лица Стива, словно тот умрет, если он посмотрит в сторону.

В ушах шумит. Глаза щиплет.

Баки сильнее прижимает руки к ране. Кто-то хватает его за предплечье, и он отталкивает его локтем. Этот кто-то ахает и отпускает его.

Стив начинает медленно, но неумолимо валиться набок. Он шевелит губами и смотрит на Баки так, словно пытается разглядеть его сквозь плотный туман, застилающий глаза.

— Я не… не хочу, — хрипло шепчет он и издает звук, похожий на смешок, перешедший на мгновение в булькающий кашель, затем он четко и раздельно произносит: — Не хочу умирать.

Баки фыркает.

— Ты не умрешь, — говорит он и быстро качает головой. — Я ведь обещал, что если ты умрешь, я попрошу…

_Он попросит Локи оживить его, чтобы убить собственными руками._

Баки вздрагивает и начинает яростно озираться по сторонам в поисках бога.

Тот в оборонительной позе стоит рядом и с угрожающим видом крутит окровавленные клинки в руках. И он, видимо, чувствует направленный на него взгляд: оборачивается.

— Помоги ему, — просит Баки слабым, но требовательным голосом. — Пожалуйста, помоги.

Локи сужает глаза, но тихий голос Стива заставляет Баки снова сосредоточиться на нем и только на нем.

— Нет, — Стив качает головой, смотрит сквозь него остекленевшим взглядом. Его дыхание рваное, а лицо мертвенно бледное. Он снова открывает рот, пытается что-то сказать. — Нет. Я… Я не хочу… Я не хочу в Страну-под-Закатом.

— Он бредит, — сообщает едва слышный сорвавшийся голос Старка, доносящийся откуда-то справа.

Боковым зрением Баки улавливает, как Локи опускается на колени рядом с ним, как он неуверенной рукой касается Стива. Слышит, как он громко и тяжело вздыхает.

— Моих знаний и умений недостаточно…

_Нет._

— Ты знаешь, у кого их достаточно, — сквозь зубы говорит Баки и смотрит на него. — Ты знаешь!

Локи смотрит в ответ, но ничего не говорит, ничего не делает.

— Пожалуйста, — в отчаянии умоляет Баки, а затем с ужасом наблюдает, как бог растворяется в воздухе, и одновременно чувствует, как под его руками исчезает тепло тела Стива.

Он опускает взгляд вниз: Стив не шевелится, не дышит, покорно лежит и смотрит мертвым взглядом в потолок. Дрожащими, покрытыми кровью руками Баки пытается прикоснуться к нему, но его пальцы проходят сквозь…

— Это иллюзия, — тихо бормочет Старк. — Невероятно… Локи невероятный.

Баки начинает смеяться.

— Тише, Барнс. Успокойся.

Он не озирается по сторонам, знает, что вокруг стоят люди, смотрят, шепчутся:

— Какая трагедия…

— Капитан Америка мертв.

— Такой молодой…

— Баки Барнс сошел с ума…

— Он был его лучшим другом.

— Они называют его Зимним Солдатом…

И смех застревает в его горле.

Баки поднимает взгляд от иллюзорного мертвого тела Стива и встречается глазами с тем самым французом. И в этот раз он не бледнеет. Его испуганное лицо на мгновение подергивается судорогой, затем принимает решительное выражение, даже мстительное. Он указывает на него пальцем и открывает рот:

— Он работает на Гидру!


	28. Часть 28, в которой Баки — не кролик, а Пегги — не разбитая ваза

— Мой клиент рассказал вам все, что знает, агент. Он не может отвечать на вопросы, относящиеся к чужим показаниям. И я напоминаю, майор Барнс — не подозреваемый, а свидетель.

— _Пока_ еще не подозреваемый…

— Мой клиент обязался сотрудничать со следствием всеми возможными способами, но вы тратите его и свое время…

Монотонный голос адвоката навевает сон, но не притупляет тревожное оцепенение.

Баки сидит на неудобном стуле, постукивает носком ботинка по полу и таращится на стену за головой агента ФБР.

— Мистеру Барнсу, были предъявлены серьезные обвинения…

— …От человека, который поддерживал нацистский режим во время французской оккупации! — адвокат всплескивает руками. От этого эмоционального жеста несколько листов бумаги, лежащих на столе, поднимаются в воздух и, шурша, рассыпаются по полу. — И проявите должное уважение к моему клиенту, агент! Обращайтесь к нему соответственно. Он — не мистер Барнс, он — майор Барнс, герой войны! Пока вы просиживали штаны и выслуживались перед начальством, он рисковал жизнью. И не ради корысти!

У агента отвисает челюсть, а второй подбородок начинает возмущенно подергиваться. А Джек, который, в этой игре, видимо, исполняет роль хорошего копа или, точнее, агента, выглядит ошеломленным.

Баки не удивлен экспрессивным поведением своего адвоката. Ведь тот работает в юридическом отделе «Старк Индастриз». Старк, наверное, подбирает людей под стать себе. И Баки совсем не хочет думать, как характеризует его то, что он теперь тоже числится в штате его компании…

— Дело могло бы обстоять именно так, как вы говорите. И беспочвенные публичные обвинения, брошенные в адрес _майора_ Барнса, были бы полностью проигнорированы, — агент наклоняется над столом и зловеще сверкает глазами. — Но вокруг организации, на которую он работает, ходят подозрительные слухи…

— …Слухи, которые не имеют никакого отношения к моему клиенту…

— Но слухи о пристрастиях вашего клиента, о том, как он проводит досуг, что предпочитает, слухи, включающие его специфические взаимодействия со Стивом Роджерсом — все эти слухи имеют к нему самое непосредственное отношение!

Его адвокат вскидывает голову и раскатисто смеется, затем кончиками мизинцев вытирает уголки глаз и делает глубокий вздох.

— Все _эти слухи_ , о которых вы говорите, также включают в себя слух о специфических взаимодействиях агента Томпсона, его невесты и майора Барнса? — спрашивает он и с видимым поддельным интересом наклоняет голову.

Агент подозрительно косится на Джека. Но тот, пряча глаза, тянется к стакану с водой, который в начале допроса попросил себе адвокат, и делает большой глоток.

— Это всего лишь слухи, — говорит Джек, поигрывая полупустым стаканом. Его ровному и беззаботному голосу противоречат покрасневшие кончики ушей.

— Как дела у Джиджи? — спрашивает Баки у него.

Джек многозначительно кашляет и посылает ему предупреждающий взгляд.

Другой агент выуживает откуда-то хорошо знакомые Баки альбом и конверты, кладет их на стол и со значением смотрит на него.

— Этого достаточно для обвинения в нарушении воинского устава и для привлечения к уголовной ответственности за… Вы знаете, за что! — обличительно выкрикивает он, затем разочарованно качает головой. — Вы понимаете, что своим нездоровым поведением создаете препятствие жизни. Помимо того, что вы совершаете криминальный акт, вы противоречите законам природы, морали и веры! Вы осознаете последствия своих действий?

— Укажите в протоколе, что агент пытается оказать давление на моего клиента, — обращается его адвокат к Джеку.

Но не слова агента, а вид альбома с рисунками Стива выводит Баки из оцепенения: он одним движением хватает его со стола и открывает.

— Если вы уничтожите доказательство, я составлю акт, который подпишет не только агент Томпсон, но и ваш адвокат, — как-то опасливо произносит агент.

Рисунки Стива хороши.

Баки листает и всматривается в точные и четкие зарисовки. В основном это его портреты, но есть и Пегги Картер, задумчивая и красивая, есть Коммандос, Сэм, Ванда, один Старк, второй Старк… Баки искренне удивляет смеющаяся Романофф. Ну, его и собственное счастливое, улыбающееся лицо удивляет. Это выражение совершенно не льстит его внешности. Он похож на идиота.

— Агент Томпсон, запишите в протоколе, что майор Барнс улыбается!

Баки бросает на этого агента взгляд исподлобья. И тот вздрагивает.

— Конечно, я улыбаюсь, — ворчит он. — Стив очень талантливый.

И в его альбоме нет ничего особо компрометирующего. Ну разве можно считать рисунки, где Баки лежит обнаженным по пояс, чем-то неприличным? На некоторых из них, правда, не видно, что делают его опущенные вниз руки. Но только извращенный ум предположит, что он там в руках член держит. Конечно, у него при этом очень подозрительное выражение лица, словно застывшее в момент перед чихом, очень эротичным чихом…

— Прошу вернуть доказательство, — требует агент и протягивает руку.

Не совсем осознанно Баки прижимает альбом к груди и качает головой:

— Нет.

— Верните!

— Заставьте меня.

Агент растерянно хлопает на него глазами, затем с какой-то мольбой смотрит на его адвоката.

— Заставьте его, — пожимает плечами тот.

Баки наблюдает, как агент вздыхает, достает из кармана небольшой платок и промакивает им лоб.

— Агент Томпсон, запишите в протоколе…

— Да пишу я, пишу.

— Майор Барнс, помимо альбома, существуют эти письма — ваши ответы на письма поклонниц Капитана Америка, — агент берет в руки один из конвертов и трясет им в воздухе. — И становится ясно как день, что вами руководила ревность! Вы хотели иметь все или ничего, вы не хотели ни с кем делиться! И как крольчиха, которая съедает свое потомство, когда люди слишком много внимания уделяют ее крольчатам, вы…

О чем он говорит?

Баки зевает и даже не прикрывает рот рукой.

Адвокат взмахом руки перебивает интересную и очень познавательную речь агента, но… серьезно? Крольчиха ест крольчат? Это… Это, конечно, грустно. Но причем здесь он? Баки, конечно, ел крольчатину — мясо как мясо, но в нем недостаточно калорий для суперсолдата.

— Вы понимаете, что приводите доводы и представляете доказательства, которые не имеют никакого отношения к тем действиям, в которых вы обвиняете моего клиента? Все это не более, чем предположения и допущения.

Джек прокашливается.

— Эм… Извините. Я знаю истинную подоплеку этого дела с письмами…

— Нет, вы ничего не знаете, — агент смотрит на Джека со значением.

— Но я знаю! — упрямо говорит тот и хмурится. — И я… Я запишу это в протоколе!

— Записывайте, записывайте, — его адвокат добродушно улыбается.

Агент опять растерянно хлопает глазами и как-то неуверенно продолжает:

— Мы нашли в ваших вещах женские духи «Табу» и нейлоновые чулки…

Баки возмущенно открывает рот, но усилием воли его закрывает. Он не будет никому ничего объяснять. Он не должен. И что это вообще за логика? Если он спит с мужчиной, то значит женскими духами пользуется и носит женскую одежду?

Внезапно глаза Джека оживляются, и смущенная улыбка преображает его лицо.

— Джиджи будет рада, — говорит он.

Со стороны агента доносится странный полузадушенный звук.

— Как она? — снова интересуется Баки. — Старк упомянул какую-то драму.

Джек утыкается взглядом в протокол.

— Спасибо, у нее все хорошо, — он осторожно прикасается к лицу, к той части, обезображенной шрамами. — Наверное, мистер Старк имел в виду _эту_ драму. Я… Я не хотел, чтобы она связывала жизнь с калекой, но… Она была не согласна. И теперь мы женимся.

— Поздравляю, — одновременно говорят Баки и его адвокат.

А агент бормочет что-то неразборчивое под нос.

***

Они стоят в многолюдном холле штаб-квартиры ФБР, которое носит совершенно нескромное, по мнению Баки, название: «Здание им. Эдгара Гувера».

— Мой клиент будет доступен для дальнейших вопросов в любое время. Я напоминаю, агент, любые материалы для обвинения майора Барнса должны быть преданы военному суду. Пусть Эдгар Гувер не занимается самоуправством!

— Но… — агент как-то беспомощно указывает на Баки, который сжимает в руках альбом Стива. — Но он… Вы…

— И раз вы не знаете, я, наверное, должен вас проинформировать, — задумчиво говорит его адвокат и с деланным беспокойством заглядывает агенту в глаза. — Майор Барнс — национальный герой. Вы знаете, что это значит? Нет? Это значит, что никто из кандидатов в президенты во время предвыборной кампании не захочет иметь дело с павшим героем, чье имя они использовали и чью самоотверженность ставили в пример. Иначе они будут выглядеть глупцами, которых обвели вокруг пальца. Теперь _вы_ осознаете последствия своих действий?

Агент несколько раз кивает.

Боковым зрением Баки видит, как кто-то ему машет. Он приглядывается. Это его мама. Она прижимает ладони к своей груди и начинает протискиваться к нему сквозь толпу.

— О, Джейми, — говорит она и обнимает его.

Баки аккуратно кладет руки ей на плечи.

— Ты, твой дедушка и ваши глупые игры, — она отстраняется, поглаживает его по щеке, хмурится и принимается расчесывать пальцами его волосы. — Я ему говорила, что такие меры не нужны, что ты и так будешь сотрудничать.

— Что? — выдыхает Баки.

— Нам лучше покинуть это здание, — шепчет его адвокат.

Мама цепляется за его локоть, и они вместе с адвокатом идут к выходу.

— Не злись, — с улыбкой говорит она. — Ты же знаешь его. Он так же, как и я, желает тебе только самого лучшего. Такие планы строит…

Баки почти ничего не понимает.

— Этот допрос его идея? — осторожно уточняет он.

— Не полностью, — продолжает улыбаться она. — Ты просто должен принять эту работу в ФБР, Джейми. Тебе же она интересна?

— Боже, мама.

Снаружи поток свежего вечернего воздуха обдувает лицо. Мысли Баки начинают проясняться, а чувства усиливаться.

— Мой отец наконец смирился с тем, что ты не хочешь иметь ничего общего с семейным делом, — говорит она и смеется. — Не поверишь, насколько дома стало спокойнее и тише.

Его адвокат жмет ему на прощание руку, и Баки остается наедине с матерью.

— Идем. Водитель ждет.

Она тянет его за локоть, но он не двигается с места, и она обеспокоенно оглядывается.

— Джеймс?

Баки замечает Пегги Картер на противоположной стороне улицы. Она, как ему кажется, ждет его. Он переводит взгляд на мать и вздыхает.

Не то чтобы его дед совершил нечто непростительное: всего лишь организовал ему почти арест и почти допрос. Но Баки неожиданно чувствует себя преданным.

Все это время он думал, что никому не доверял, кроме Стива. Ведь если никому не доверять, шанс быть разочарованным сводится к нулю. И он держал людей на расстоянии, отгородился от них стеной… Но, видимо, он неосознанно впустил за эту стену свою семью, возможно, даже привязался к ним или к их выдуманному его разумом образу, которому они в действительности не соответствуют.

— Я… Я должен идти.

Баки не может и не хочет об этом сейчас думать, и он делает шаг в сторону, но его мать придерживает его за руку.

— Прими мои соболезнования, Джейми, это тяжелая потеря для всех нас, — с каким-то наигранным сожалением говорит она, затем улыбается. — Но подумай об этом с другой стороны. Теперь ничего не стоит на твоем пути, ты можешь двигаться дальше, жениться и быть, как все.

Он молча смотрит на нее, не в силах поверить тому, что слышит. И, наверное, какие-то чувства отражаются на его лице, его мать крепче сжимает его руку.

— Я как никто понимаю твое горе, Джеймс. Но время притупляет чувства. Ты снова сможешь быть счастливым, я обещаю.

— Спасибо, — механически кивает он и прокашливается. — Я должен идти.

Его мать хмурится.

— Джеймс, — строгим голосом начинает она. — Я обещаю, тебе станет легче. Кора — замечательная девушка…

— Да мне наплевать, — вырываются у него слова против воли, и он замирает, сжимает челюсти, чтобы удержать то, что рвется с языка, то, о чем он будет сожалеть.

— Я — твоя мать. Ты не можешь так со мной разговаривать, — как-то испуганно и громко шепчет она.

— Ну значит, я и не буду, — со смешком говорит он и освобождает свою руку от ее цепкой хватки. Он собирается сделать шаг в сторону, но передумывает останавливается и смотрит на нее. — Я был так благодарен за эту подаренную возможность. Я… Я так хотел увидеть тебя и сестер…

— Что?..

Баки качает головой и усмехается. Он такой глупый.

— Ведь я вас не помнил, — бормочет он, бессмысленно блуждая взглядом по сторонам, не задерживаясь ни на ком и ни на чем. — В моем разуме был хаос из отдельных фрагментов воспоминаний и впечатлений, но больше там было _ожиданий_ , каких-то детских ожиданий. Но я — не ребенок. Я — взрослый, который лишь пытался реконструировать этот сломанный и искривленный разум. Я хватался за все, что он мне подкидывал. И стоило мне уцепиться за какой-то фрагмент памяти, как все остальное само пристраивалось к нему.

— Джейми, о чем ты говоришь? — в голосе его матери сквозит неприкрытое беспокойство.

Баки встречается с ней взглядом, вымученно улыбается, кладет руки на ее плечи и тихо говорит:

— Прости. Я тебя не помню. Я никого из своей семьи не помню. И это не ваша вина, — он успокаивающе поглаживает ее плечи и отпускает. Делает шаг назад. — Это ничья вина. Я просто не могу разделить с тобой воспоминания о нашей жизни. Нас не связывает опыт прошлого, и у меня нет знаний, чтобы даже вообразить наше будущее. Между нами нет ничего общего, кроме крови. И я не уверен, что она имеет значение.

Его мать делает шаг вперед и протягивает к нему руку.

— Джейми, мы со всем разберемся…

— В этом я тоже не уверен… — Баки оглядывается на Картер, которая стоит на том же самом месте, видимо, она все же ждет его. — Я должен идти.

***

Он отмечает ее утомленный и нездоровый вид: растрепанные волосы, бледное осунувшееся лицо, искусанные губы без красной помады, припухшие от слез глаза, но решительный взгляд.

Баки был так сосредоточен на Стиве, что не подумал, как его смерть повлияет на Пегги.

Когда он подходит к ней, она неожиданно обнимает его.

— Как ты? — спрашивает она охрипшим голосом.

Баки пожимает плечами и обнимает в ответ. Теперь он знает, что чувствует себя лучше, чем она. Ведь у него есть надежда и даже некая упрямая уверенность, что Стив жив.

— Прими мои соболезнования, — говорит Пегги и отстраняется, но не смотрит на него, отводит взгляд в сторону. Она скрещивает руки на груди и тихим серьезным голосом продолжает: — Я… Я должна извиниться перед тобой. Я… Я прошу прощения, что когда-либо сомневалась в твоих чувствах к нему.

Баки неуверенно топчется на месте. Он боится неверным словом или неловким жестом усугубить ее горе.

— Не думай об этом, — машет он рукой. — Я большую часть времени, веду себя как придурок, так что у тебя были все основания сомневаться.

Она издает нечто среднее между всхлипом и смешком, затем зажмуривается и прикрывает руками лицо. Она плачет.

И Баки просто кладет руку ей на плечо, сжимает. Он хочет сказать, что Стив жив, что он должен быть жив.

Но они стоят на углу улицы в многолюдном деловом районе, и он не совсем представляет, как объяснить ей существование богов или инопланетян. Ладно, он хорошо представляет, как объясняет ей, как ее лицо приобретает скептическое выражение, как она спрашивает его тоном, от которого он начнет сомневаться в собственном здравомыслии: «И где же тогда Стив?», и как Баки неловко улыбнется, укажет пальцем на небо и ответит: «Там, в Асгарде».

Возможно, пусть лучше Старк займется ее просвещением?

— Я… — сквозь тихие приглушенные рыдания говорит Пегги. — Я закрываю глаза… Вижу его лицо, искаженное болью… И кровь. Так много крови… Я слышу твой крик. Ты так… Ты так кричал.

Баки хмурится.

Ему не нравится мысль, что некоторое количество людей видело его в таком жалком состоянии. Хотя… Ну видели они его, и что? Он-то ведь никогда их больше не увидит. Так что какая разница?

Если Стив…

Баки трясет головой.

…Когда Стив восстановится, они отправятся в отпуск. Ничто и никто не имеет значения.

Пегги делает глубокий дрожащий вдох, убирает руки от лица и бросает нерешительный взгляд в его сторону.

— Извини, я оставил платок в другой сумочке, — с ноткой юмора говорит он и искусственно растягивает губы в улыбке.

Она в ответ недоверчиво фыркает, затем шмыгает носом и вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

Баки крепче сжимает ее плечо, ждет, когда Пегги посмотрит на него, чтобы со всей искренностью сказать:

— Я сожалею о твоей потере.

И понимает, что лучше бы промолчал.

Ее лицо на мгновение искажается, подбородок дрожит, и новые слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Она их закрывает, затем вновь открывает.

— Я не заслуживаю твоей доброты, — сдавленно шепчет она, отворачивает лицо и потерянным взглядом скользит по лицам прохожих. — Маршал Лафейсон… Который сейчас в розыске. Он… Он был прав. Я наивная… Но я еще и лицемерка.

Баки не знает, что сказать.

— Последний мой разговор со Стивом прошел не очень хорошо. Я думаю… Я _уверена_ , что обидела его, даже разочаровала, — ее лицо принимает виноватое выражение, и она встречается с ним взглядом. — Он… Вы с ним разговаривали об этом?

— Нет, — качает головой он. Стив не хотел об этом говорить.

Пегги озирается по сторонам, Баки напускает на себя беззаботный вид и следует ее примеру. Он замечает нечто наподобие ниши, которую образуют два стоящих рядом дома, берет Пегги за руку и тянет ее именно туда.

Здесь они не будут бросаться в глаза. И у него будет возможность просматривать всю улицу.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — спрашивает он.

Он не знает, почему, но чувствует, что это теперь его обязанность обеспечить ей комфорт и защиту. Это его немного и возмущает, и удивляет одновременно.

Когда-нибудь, он думает, когда этот беспорядок станет лишь отдаленным воспоминанием, Баки сможет себе позволить ворчать и винить во всем Стива. Тот, конечно, не будет принимать его треп всерьез, но главное… Главное, чтобы он будет живым и здоровым.

— Когда Стив подтвердил мою догадку о ваших отношениях, — тихим, немного вибрирующим голосом говорит Пегги, затем прислоняется спиной к стене и смотрит в сторону на окна возвышающего напротив здания. — Я… Я старалась быть корректной и сдержанной, но… Но он спросил меня о любви, о том, как в ней может быть что-то неправильное… Ведь когда два человека любят друг друга — это прекрасно. И я ответила…

Она стискивает челюсти и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Я не хотела делать ему больно. Даже если он сделал больно мне, я не хотела…

— Я знаю, — кивает Баки.

— Я ответила… — продолжает она, затем на мгновение прикрывает веки, ее лицо приобретает выражение печали и раскаяния. — Я сказала, что любовь прекрасна, когда она существует между подходящими друг другу людьми. И он…

— …И он понял, что ты не считаешь, что мы — я и он — подходим друг другу, потому что мы — мужчины?..

— Тише, — бормочет она, предостерегающе сжимая его ладонь. — Кто-то может услышать.

Баки наплевать.

Он сосредоточивается на поиске правильных слов утешения и ободрения, лишь бы отвлечь разум от мыслей о Стиве, о том, что тот чувствовал, когда понял, что в действительности думает Пегги о гомосексуализме.

Баки предполагает, что Стив всегда ее немного идеализировал, приписывал ей качества, которых у нее в это время не было и быть не могло. Но, возможно, когда-нибудь они будут. Ведь мир меняется, и люди меняются вместе с ним.

— Хорошо.

— Ч-что?

Она растерянно смотрит на него с приоткрытым ртом.

— Ты не считаешь наши отношения нормальными, и это нормально, — медленно говорит он. — Ты сказала ему правду. Если бы ты промолчала, он бы все равно понял, если бы солгала, он бы понял и это тоже.

— То есть ты говоришь, что я не должна переживать, потому что в любом случае сделала бы ему больно?

— Послушай, Пегги, — вздыхает Баки и без необходимости озирается по сторонам. — Стив больше, чем его предпочтения. Я думаю, ты это знаешь, да?

Она уверенно кивает.

— И я, и даже ты — мы — лишь малая часть его жизни. Мы — его друзья, но это не значит, что мы должны совпадать во взглядах, вкусах, намерениях. Мы не должны абсолютно одинаково смотреть на вещи, мы просто должны хотеть смотреть на эти вещи _вместе_.

— Ты так говоришь, будто он жив, — с ее губ срывается всхлип. И она качает головой. — В тот момент я просто не думала, что мы сможем восстановить то доверие, что было между нами. Он мне солгал.

— Ну ты ему тоже солгала… — указывает Баки, задумывается и пожимает плечами. — Когда-то.

Он немного устает от этого вербального хождения по кругу.

— Я… Я — лицемерка, — удивленно выдыхает Пегги.

Баки непонимающе хмурится. Она ведь несколькими минутами ранее уже признавала этот факт о себе. И если она забыла…

О.

Стив говорил, что в старости она страдала болезнью Альцгеймера.

— Да, ты — лицемерка, — он осторожно кивает и всматривается в ее лицо в поисках… Он не знает, что ищет. Он — не доктор. Что он скажет Стиву, когда тот вернется? «Дорогой, я сломал Пегги Картер»?

Неожиданный смех отвлекает его от глупых мыслей.

Пегги искренне смеется.

— Что? — не понимает он, но присоединяется к ней, потому что он никогда не назовет Стива _дорогим_ , он скажет: «Эй, придурок, твоя подружка сломана. Сюрприз!» Хотя это тоже из области фантазий.

Баки смеется сильнее.

Он, скорее, поместит Пегги Картер в какую-нибудь больницу и вспомнит, каково быть провинившимся ребенком, спрятавшим осколки разбитой вазы под ковер в глупой надежде, что никто не заметит.

Вместе со смехом Баки на мгновение чувствует, как что-то внутри него, чему нет названия, что не вполне принадлежит ему, тает, испаряется, исчезает. Он дышит и не может надышаться.

Через некоторое время их смех стихает.

— Спасибо, Баки, — говорит Пегги и икает.

— Пожалуйста?..

Он не уверен, за что она благодарит, но он тоже чувствует эту странную благодарность.

***

На его рукавах пятна запекшейся крови.

Знание, что это кровь Стива, снова наполняет Баки тревожным чувством ожидания, когда все может быть, и ничего не исключено.

Он не знает, зачем приглашает Пегги в свой номер, и когда он отворяет дверь, то замирает на пороге.

Внутри полный беспорядок: вещи вывернуты из ящиков и разбросаны по полу, в спальне — перевернута постель, даже матрас распорот.

Пегги с приоткрытым ртом бродит за ним, ошарашенно оглядывает воцарившийся хаос.

— Хочешь что-то выпить? — спрашивает он, открывает бар, перебирает бутылки.

— А ты не хочешь позвать горничную? — со странной интонацией в голосе спрашивает она.

Баки издает пренебрежительный звук: он не собирается здесь оставаться дольше, чем нужно.

Он останавливает выбор на шампанском и оглядывается. Пегги смотрит на него, затем — на бутылку в его руке и кивает.

Они садятся на пол напротив окна.

— СНР скомпрометирован, — неожиданно говорит она, оправляя узкую юбку. — Не знаю, доходили ли до тебя нелепые слухи, что…

— Доходили, — отзывается Баки как можно небрежнее.

— Мы не смогли выяснить ни личности того, кто распускал их, ни причины, побудившие его к этому…

Пегги продолжает рассказывать о слухах, ходящих вокруг СНР, о действиях Филлипса. Когда она переходит к результатам расследования стрельбы в здании верховного суда, в монотонном потоке ее слов Баки улавливает с трудом сдерживаемый гнев. И он понимает ее желание сосредоточиться на чем-то ином, кроме горя.

— …И он рассек его пополам…

Баки замирает с поднесенной ко рту бутылкой, затем механически делает глоток, и пузырьки шампанского ударяют его в нос. На глазах выступают слезы, и он чихает.

Локи рассек стрелка пополам?!

Как он… Как же…

Баки действительно впечатлен.

Нет, он уверен, что без магии не обошлось. Он ведь помнит короткие, кривые, устрашающего вида лезвия у клинков Локи… Даже если они суперострые, их было бы недостаточно для подобного подвига.

…И Локи рассек его вдоль или поперек?

— …И я надеюсь, когда война закончится, ты присоединишься к нам, — что-то странное говорит Пегги, но Баки не может никуда присоединиться ни физически, ни мысленно…

…Потому что он никогда никого не рассекал пополам. И не то чтобы он хочет кого-то рассечь пополам. Но разве это не странно, что его об этом никто никогда не просил? У Гидры что, совершенно нет воображения? И Баки не расстроен. Совсем нет.

Крепкий удар по плечу возвращает его в действительность.

— А? — глупо спрашивает Баки.

Пегги смотрит на него с нетерпеливым, слегка раздраженным выражением.

— Щит, — медленно говорит она, когда Баки все еще продолжает растерянно хлопать на нее глазами, она добавляет: — Ты же присоединишься к нам?

Он? Нет. Или… Возможно?.. А вот Стив…

— Конечно, — кивает он, затем вспоминает об операции «Скрепка» и хмурится. — Я присоединюсь, если Щит не будет вербовать ученых из Гидры.

Некоторое время они молчат, затем Пегги вздыхает и с любопытством спрашивает:

— Ты всегда знаешь то, что знать не должен?

Баки пожимает плечами.

Это разговор для другого дня.

***

Пегги мирно спит, положив голову ему на плечо.

Баки все еще сидит, смотрит в пустоту, поэтому он мгновенно замечает движение в воздухе. Но сам он отказывается двигаться с места и занимать оборонительную позицию.

Локи появляется, словно призрак или живая тень, беззвучно и без эффектов, поправляет манжеты и с брезгливой гримасой оглядывает гостиную, затем как-то вопросительно смотрит на Баки и открывает рот, но Баки говорит первым:

— Как он?

Локи бросает взгляд на спящую Пегги, и на его губах появляется едва заметная глумливая усмешка.

— Он стабилен.

Баки прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову назад.

_Стив жив._

Когда он открывает глаза, то видит, что Локи протягивает ему что-то белое и кружевное.

Баки чувствует каплю соленой влаги в уголке рта и понимает, что плачет.

Дерганным движением он вытирает глаза рукавом, затем бросает на вычурный носовой платок недоверчивый взгляд.

— Нет, спасибо, — качает он головой и с вымученным смешком добавляет: — Жаль такую вещь портить соплями.

Локи непонимающе хмурится на носовой платок, затем пожимает плечами, и тот по волшебству исчезает из его руки: был, а теперь нет.

Затем на его лице образуется безмятежное выражение, но в уголках его глаз таятся морщинки, а губы кривит совершенно неискренняя, напряженная улыбка.

— Моя мать приглашает тебя во дворец в качестве гостя.

Баки отодвигается от Пегги, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, подкладывает под ее голову подушку, поднимается и разминает затекшие ноги.

— Твоя мать, которая королева? — неуверенно спрашивает он.

Локи не отвечает, но одним взглядом дает понять, что считает этот вопрос глупым.

— И ты не можешь отказаться, — говорит он, делает паузу и добавляет: — Нет, ты можешь, но тогда моя мать расстроится… Так что ты _не можешь_ отказаться.

Баки кивает, показывая тем самым, что ему все ясно: ни при каких обстоятельствах не расстраивать мать Локи.

И Стив жив, благодаря ему, поэтому Баки сделает все, что он захочет, заплатит любую цену, выполнит любую просьбу.

— Конечно, — улыбается он, но затем его улыбка исчезает. Он хмурится. — Эм… А твой отец?

Локи в каком-то детском жесте прячет руки за спиной.

— Мой отец спит.

Это, наверное, хорошо?.. Но Баки уточняет:

— И если мой визит его разбудит?

— Не разбудит, — слегка качает головой Локи. — Он… Это особый сон, как… Кома.

Баки издает понимающий звук, но ничего не понимает. Хотя…

— Не говори, что твоего отца разбудит только поцелуй истинной любви, и твоя мать приглашает меня, как одного из добровольцев, — он с притворным испугом пятится назад. — Я не буду никого целовать.

Лицо Локи кривится в отвращении.

— Какое невежество.

— Это стандартный поворот в сюжете, — возмущается Баки. — «Спящая красавица», «Белоснежка»…

— Прекрати, — требует Локи и нетерпеливо протягивает ему руку. — Моя мать ждет.

Прежде, чем уйти, Баки будит Пегги, радостно сообщает ей, что Стив жив, и что за дополнительной информацией она должна обратиться к Старку.

И он уходит.

***

Ему кажется, что он уже здесь был.

В парадном зале присутствуют только королева, Тор и два Локи. Их лица кажутся темными, затененными, полными тайн.

На мгновение Баки прикрывает глаза от яркого слепящего света, бесчисленные лучи которого словно отражаются от всех поверхностей, но не пересекаются, а сталкиваются, противодействуют, изменяют направление друг друга. Из-за этого смешения он видит мир словно через мутное стекло.

Но Баки ощущает дискомфорт не только из-за странностей со зрением: какая-то монолитная тяжесть наваливается на него и придавливает к земле. Возможно, это результат повышенной гравитации, или законы физики в Асгарде работают несколько иначе… Он не знает.

По чужой подсказке он опускается на одно колено и бормочет: «Ваше величество».

— Я очень рада познакомиться с другом моего сына, — с доброй улыбкой говорит королева. — Он много рассказывал о вас.

— Я… Спасибо?.. — Баки бросает панический взгляд в сторону двух Локи, но эти двое ему не помощники: они одновременно закатывают глаза, а затем кивают со значением на свою мать. Баки смотрит на нее, неловко улыбается. — Простите. Я впервые имею дело со всем этим.

И он жестом указывает вокруг себя.

Королева понимающе кивает.

— Вам, наверное, не терпится увидеться со своим возлюбленным? — спрашивает она. — Он пока спит, но, я думаю, ваше присутствие и та космическая связь, которую вы разделяете, пойдет ему на пользу.

Баки прокашливается перед тем, как открыть рот и озвучить наспех придуманную благодарственную речь, затем ее последние слова доходят до его сознания, и он замирает.

— П-простите. Вы… Вы сказали… Космическая связь?..


	29. Часть 29, в которой Баки оставляет след из виноградных косточек

Две напряженные морщинки между бровями намекают, что даже во сне Стив слишком много беспокоится.

Баки хочет сделать какую-нибудь романтическую глупость: коснуться щеки Стива, поцеловать его в лоб… Но он косится на королеву Фриггу и ограничивается простым жестом — берет Стива за руку и сжимает.

Другой рукой он перебирает разложенные на кровати личные вещи Стива: упаковку с леденцами, моток ниток, четыре армейских жетона и круглую металлическую баночку с вазелином.

Он проводит пальцем по выбитым буквам на жетонах.

Как?.. Откуда у Стива его жетоны?

В самом начале этого кошмара, который оказался явью и вообще путешествием во времени, Баки было не до их отсутствия. Ну, потерял он их где-то на заводе — это некритично.

Королева аккуратно добавляет к личным вещам книгу Платона — подарок Локи, украденный из ее личной библиотеки.

— Простите за книгу, — бормочет Баки, бросает на нее неуверенный взгляд. — Я хотел вернуть, но…

И он кивает в сторону дверей, где топчутся Локи и Тор.

Если Тор выглядит радостным, взволнованно о чем-то шушукаясь со своими друзьями, то Локи с хмурым, даже раздраженным выражением на лице слушает другого Локи.

Баки не может его винить: он хорошо представляет собственную реакцию на младшую версию самого себя, который был бы абсолютно уверен, что знает больше и знает лучше, и его мнение самое правильное и даже единственно правильное.

— Не переживайте об этом, — с улыбкой в голосе говорит она. — Я рада знать, что мой сын — щедрый друг.

Это причудливо тактичный выбор слов для описания действий Локи, когда тот так легко берет чужие вещи и дарит их, как свои.

Пожитки Стива меркнут в сравнении с пятью камнями, которые сверкают и переливаются всеми цветами радуги в висящей над ладонью королевы сфере.

Стрэндж говорил, что-то значимое произошло в 2012 году. Возможно, это _что-то_ помешало Стиву вернуть Камни бесконечности.

— У вас есть предположения о том, что произошло?

Королева поднимает на него взгляд. Она выглядит встревоженной, но в то же время очарованной.

— Вы замечали, как чей-то каприз, случайность вызывали целую череду непредсказуемых событий? Они следовали друг за другом или подталкивали друг друга, иногда даже исключали друг друга, и вы оказывались в ситуации, когда ничего нельзя изменить?

Баки кивает, но в действительности он думает, что события ничего не значат, что они лишь игра запутанных теней, которая разыгрывается на стене где-то в его голове. Ведь его жизнь — изменчивое, неотчетливое, ускользающее и все же субъективное истолкование событий.

— Камни оказывают такой эффект: ускоряют ход событий, обостряют восприятие жизни, усиливают вкус к ней, делают краски мира ярче, — с восхищением продолжает она.

— Как наркотики, — бормочет Баки под нос.

Но королева или не слышит, или предпочитает игнорировать его замечание: она направляет взгляд на камни. Их мерцающий свет отражается в ее глазах, переливается на ее лице, придавая облику нечеловеческие, чуждые земному черты.

— Стив Роджерс совершил невероятный подвиг. В менее просвещенное и цивилизованное время, до создания Перчатки бесконечности, именно так и использовали Камни.

Что?

Неконтролируемым нервным жестом Баки запускает руку в волосы и бросает на Стива возмущенный взгляд, от которого тому не холодно и не жарко. Он ведь спит!

— Стив что, использовал Камни, чтобы оказаться в прошлом? — настороженным тоном уточняет Баки.

— Я не думаю, что это было его осознанным намерением, — говорит она и смотрит на Стива задумчивым взглядом. — У него было заветное желание, и он был готов заплатить высокую цену за его исполнение.

Баки сглатывает подступивший ком к горлу, облизывает пересохшие губы и тихо спрашивает:

— И какую же цену он заплатил?

— Душа и плоть, — с грустью в голосе отвечает королева. — Это всегда душа и плоть.

— Но… Со Стивом же все в порядке, — растерянно бормочет он и заглядывает ей в глаза в глупой и, возможно, совершенно ненужной попытке отделить правду от сознательной лжи. — Ведь так? Стив в порядке, ваше величество?

Она бросает на него любопытный взгляд.

— Вы понимаете, что взвалили на свои плечи непомерную ношу? Все предпринятые вами меры к тому, чтобы сохранить его невредимым, не смогут удержать его от принятия рискованных решений.

Баки подавляет вспышку раздражения и крепче сжимает ладонь Стива.

— Спасибо, ваше величество, — улыбается он так, что скулы сводит судорогой. — Я благодарен за ваши слова и вашу мудрость.

Она одаривает его печальной понимающей улыбкой. Ее глаза как-то загадочно мерцают.

— Все Камни бесконечности, кроме Камня души, все это время были заключены в его душе. Как я и говорила, это невероятный подвиг, — она снова смотрит на Стива и добавляет: — С твоим возлюбленным все в порядке. Камни помогали удерживать его душу и плоть вместе, пока он в этом нуждался. У них нет разума, но есть стойкий инстинкт самосохранения.

— Простите, я не понимаю, — осторожным голосом говорит Баки. — Почему их инстинкт распространяется и на Стива?

— Ты и Стив Роджерс — не первые живые существа, над которыми проводили евгенические эксперименты с использованием Камней бесконечности…

— Подождите, подождите, — Баки, не отпуская руку Стива, следует ее примеру и присаживается на край кровати. — Под экспериментами вы имеете в виду введение сыворотки? При чем здесь она?

— О, — удивленно выдыхает королева и делает величественный жест.

Сфера с камнями растворяется в воздухе, и с легким мерцанием появляется кресло. Королева присаживается на него, изящно складывая руки на коленях. Ее лицо принимает одновременно сочувствующее и сосредоточенное выражение.

— Вы не знали? Сыворотка, как вы ее называете, содержала эссенцию Космического камня.

— Так это из-за того, что у меня по венам вместе с кровью бежит эта эссенция, я и хожу во сне, путешествую во времени и пространстве?.. — торопливо спрашивает он и добавляет: — Я думал, что это из-за Космического камня. Древняя сказала, что я его хранитель.

— Древняя?.. — она вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Тор называл ее верховным чародеем, — услужливо объясняет Баки.

Королева слегка склоняет голову и окидывает его придирчивым взглядом сверху вниз и обратно.

— Я могу понять, почему она так думала. Но Космический камень не нуждается в хранителе или в страже, — загадочным тоном говорит она. — И эссенция не бежит по вашим венам, она неотъемлемая часть вашей души. Я предполагаю, что ваши сны после эксперимента всегда имели такой странный и чуждый характер, и лишь из-за вынужденного путешествия во времени вы стали острее и глубже их воспринимать.

— Но у Стива подобных снов нет, — бормочет он.

Мысль, что он всегда путешествовал во сне служит хоть и слабым, но утешением. Ведь, получается, пока его тело было заключено в криокамере, его разум путешествовал: хотя бы во сне он был свободен.

— Существуют и другие побочные эффекты, — доносится до его ушей голос королевы. — Невозможно предсказать, какое воздействие Камень окажет на испытуемого.

И Баки обеспокоенно смотрит на Стива.

Если бы Эрскин был до сих пор жив, он бы постарался основательно испортить ему жизнь.

— Но это… Это неопасно? — он бросает вопросительный взгляд на королеву.

Та величественно кивает.

— И моя, как вы ее назвали, _космическая_ связь со Стивом тоже побочный эффект?

— Нет, — качает она головой. — Хроники гласят, что подобная связь образуется между людьми, близкими друг другу духовно или родственно. Я знаю, что эссенция Камня разума образует телепатическую связь между такими людьми, дает им возможность сознательной передачи друг другу смысловой и эмоционально-образной информации…

Баки внутренне содрогается, представляя, как Стив с помощью телепатической связи познает насколько у Баки измученный и сломленный дух, осознает глубину его падения, его бессилия, его невозможности выйти из состояния испорченности и греховности. Он поймет, что Баки делает выбор, руководствуясь собственным эгоизмом, ставя его в приоритет…

— …Но эссенция Космического камня в ваших душах обладает силой притягивать вас друг к другу…

— Эмоционально и физически? — испуганно перебивает королеву Баки, затем прочищает горло: — Простите, ваше величество.

Она успокаивающе улыбается.

— Связь из-за исходного назначения Камня имеет лишь пространственный характер. Она наделила вас способностью независимо от внешних обстоятельств находить друг друга.

— Это… Очень удобно, — говорит Баки, с облегчением выдыхает и приподнимает уголки губ в попытке улыбнуться.

Если бы оказалось, что чертова эссенция влияет на чувства, которые они испытывают друг другу, то… Баки даже не знает. Подобная связь может легко обесценить их отношения и даже придать им оттенок какой-то обреченности.

Он устало трет лоб.

С болезненной остротой он ощущает затылком чей-то взгляд и оглядывается: друзья Тора и сам Тор мгновенно отворачиваются и снова шушукаются.

Усилием воли Баки не хмурится, а фокусирует внимание на королеве.

— Значит, Стив вернул только Камень души… И то, что остальные Камни здесь, это… Наверное, это нехорошо?..

На ее губах появляется невеселая улыбка.

— _Нехорошо?_ Можно и так сказать, — говорит она, и ее лицо приобретает внимательное и серьезное выражение. — Ваше время на исходе. Вы под его колпаком. Оно не оставит вас в покое. Вы должны оборвать нити, за которые оно вас дергает, и для этого вы должны сделать то, что оно от вас требует.

Баки чувствует, как от удивления у него приоткрывается рот.

— Я… — он прокашливается. — Простите, о чем вы говорите?

— Прямо сейчас несколько вселенных существуют лишь в замкнутой петле, где нет прошлого и будущего.

— Я не совсем понимаю…

— Вы находитесь в самом центре временной спирали, и чтобы вырваться из нее, вы должны не отклоняться, а двигаться заданным направлением. Иначе время вынудит вас действовать, и вам это не понравится.

Баки слегка прищуривается и, осторожно подбирая слова, спрашивает:

— Что именно я должен сделать, ваше величество?

— Я не знаю, — королева извиняюще улыбается. — Время — это смерть, мира извечный разрушитель. Вы будете знать, когда действовать. Главное — действуйте, не сомневайтесь.

— Хорошо, — медленно кивает он. — Спасибо за ответы, ваше величество, и за… спасение жизни Стива.

Она благосклонно кивает, встает и смотрит куда-то за его плечо.

Баки оглядывается и видит бесшумно ступающего Локи, которого он будет до конца жизни винить во всем этом беспорядке с путешествием во времени.

Локи проходит мимо него к своей матери, слегка склоняется к ее уху и что-то шепчет.

Королева чему-то кивает, бросает на Баки лукавый взгляд и открывает рот:

— В честь глупости моего младшего сына…

— Мама, — бормочет Локи и складывает руки за спиной.

— …Готовится пир, — продолжает она. — Вы приглашены.

— Я… — Баки смотрит на спящего Стива. — Если вы не против, я бы хотел остаться здесь?..

— Солдат… — раздается строгий голос Локи.

Баки напрягается и смотрит исподлобья на него.

— Локи, — мягко говорит королева. — Конечно, вы можете пропустить пир и остаться здесь…

— Но, мама…

— Спасибо, ваше величество, — кивает Баки, игнорируя Локи.

Королева берет того под руку и уводит. Локи не сопротивляется.

— Дорогой, я понимаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы твой друг разделил с тобой радость…

— Нет! — слегка повышает голос он. — Я ничего подобного не хочу.

— Но не будь настолько требовательным. Твой друг не считает правильным праздновать, когда его возлюбленный нездоров.

— Мама, я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, какие у меня отношения с этим _другом_ …

— Ты называешь свою мать глупой?

— Нет! Конечно, нет, но…

— Но есть _но_?..

Они выходят из комнаты, где Тор и другой Локи присоединяются к ним.

— Мама…

— Ох, Локи, ты всегда отрицаешь чувства, которые не можешь принять, — говорит королева. И Баки слышит в ее голосе нотки едкого юмора. — Зачем подгонять действительность под удобную тебе картину мира?

— Он думает, что если игнорировать факты, то они исчезнут, словно их и не было, — громко говорит Тор.

— Я проигнорирую твое ироничное замечание, брат…

— Это… Я говорил без иронии.

— Ах, прошу прощения, — Локи делает паузу и добавляет: — Меня одолевает любопытство… Камни бесконечности…

— Нет, Локи.

— Но…

— Нет.

Баки не может разобрать приглушенный ответ Локи.

Голоса и звук шагов постепенно отдаляются, пока не затихают вовсе.

***

Снаружи раздаются крики, возгласы, топот бегущих ног.

Баки заставляет себя открыть глаза и повернуть голову. Он все еще в выделенной Стиву комнате, полулежит на его кровати.

Он собирается встать и все разведать, посмотреть, что происходит, но дверь открывается, и в комнату входит Локи, его младшая версия.

— Что там? — спрашивает Баки, едва удерживаясь от зевка, откидывается на спинку стула и трет глаза.

— Мой брат и его друзья под ложным предлогом уговорили Хеймдалля открыть им путь в Мидгард.

Баки издает понимающий звук, хотя он ничего не понимает.

— Они были впечатлены _моими_ нелепыми выдумками об ужасах войны в Мидгарде и героических подвигах другого Тора, — продолжает Локи.

Баки открывает и закрывает рот, ему лень что-то объяснять этому Локи.

Его желудок издает непристойное урчание.

— Ой, — смущенно бормочет он, встает, потягивается и потирает живот.

— Идем на кухню, — не говорит, а приказывает Локи, а на его энергичное качание головой он лишь закатывает глаза. — Твой любовник очнется завтра утром.

Баки смотрит на Стива. Он не хочет его оставлять.

Словно в ответ на его мысли желудок снова громко возмущается, требуя еды.

— Ладно, — ворчит он, но прежде чем уйти, открывает альбом Стива, чтобы написать ему записку. На всякий случай.

Он хлопает по карманам, затем смущенно смотрит на Локи.

— Есть чем?.. — он не заканчивает вопрос, поднимает руку и неловким жестом демонстрирует, как пишет.

Между пальцев Локи из воздуха материализуется перо, которое он осторожно протягивает ему.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Баки и с некоторым скептицизмом рассматривает перо, затем царапает им по листу бумаги: оно пишет ярко-розовыми чернилами.

Ну, ему не выбирать.

Он подносит перо к бумаге и через некоторое время понимает, что оставляет не просто записку, а целое любовное послание.

Локи со значением прочищает горло, но Баки лишь шикает на него и продолжает писать.

— Я думаю, он и так знает, что ты его любишь, скучаешь, тоскуешь, жить не можешь… — с нотками раздраженного нетерпения в голосе говорит Локи.

Баки снова на него шикает, дописывает последнюю строчку, закрывает альбом и кладет рядом с подушкой.

Он совсем не смущен, а в глаза Локи не смотрит, потому что… просто не хочет.

— Так… Здесь есть кухня? — спрашивает Баки, почти успешно скрывая нотку недоверия в голосе. — Кухня, на которой готовят?

— Конечно, нет, — с сарказмом отвечает Локи, разворачивается и идет к двери. — В Асгарде еда появляется из воздуха.

Баки сопит, следует за ним, но не удерживается: мимикой пародирует его за спиной.

Они шагают по бесконечным коридорам, проходят через портик с величественными колоннами, мимо фонтана, минуют узкий переход, делают резкий поворот и проходят под арками в сводчатый зал.

Краем глаза Баки улавливает что-то цветное и блестящее: в зале есть еще одна арка, которая ведет к какой-то радужной дороге или мосту.

— Я видел его во сне! — восклицает он и в порыве необъяснимой радости с невероятным ощущением легкости в теле, как зачарованный, бредет к мосту и осторожно ощупывает радужный пол одной ногой, ставит другую, затем отталкивается от радуги и прыгает вверх. 

Она действительно твердая. 

Он прыгает еще раз. И еще раз. И еще. Просто чтобы убедиться в этом и… посмотреть на реакцию Локи.

Тот не разочаровывает: он как-то пугливо озирается по сторонам и неловкими жестами пытается утихомирить его.

— Остановись. Ты навлечешь позор на себя и на меня…

Баки лишь усмехается.

Локи открывает рот и резко закрывает. Он застывает: его мышцы каменеют от напряжения.

Баки прыгает вверх-вперед, касается радуги руками, делает плавный кувырок через голову и встает на ноги.

— Это норны, — шепчет Локи и становится рядом. — Они идут к нам…

Баки не знает, кто такие эти норны, но видит, как к ним приближается какая-то девчушка. Ее необычность выдают странная походка, манерой похожая на движения рептилии, и пустое выражение лица, несвойственное детям.

Она смотрит на Локи и потешно кривит лицо, затем встречается взглядом с Баки. И он физически ощущает его тяжесть.

Он как-то знает, что эта девчушка лишь носит черты лица подобные человеческим, но в действительности под ее кожей прячется что-то древнее, вселяющее трепет.

У него даже возникает желание поклониться ему, но он сдерживается.

— Здравствуйте, — тихо говорит он.

Существо с детским лицом смотрит на него, затем закидывает голову и смеется. И даже в ее смехе нет ничего человеческого. Он напоминает скорее воронье карканье.

— Урд, Верданди, Скульд, — говорит что-то непонятное Локи и склоняет голову в легком уважительном поклоне, затем пытается передать Баки что-то взглядом. — Это большая честь для нас.

Баки просто пожимает плечами: он не понимает, чего от него хочет Локи.

Существо резко перестает смеяться и смотрит на него потусторонним взглядом.

— Новое не может появиться из ничего, — писклявым детским голоском говорит она, затем тем же голоском, но в иных темпе и интонации, даже в степени удлинения гласных и произнесения согласных продолжает: — Рушится одна вселенная, возникает другая.

Брови Баки невольно приподнимаются, а рот приоткрывается.

— Для тебя это конец, и для тебя это начало, — добавляет она.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, затем толкает Локи плечом и тихо, не скрывая удивления, спрашивает: — Что это за жуть?

Локи бросает на него возмущенный взгляд.

— Прояви уважение. Это норны, — сквозь зубы чуть ли не шипит он. — Они заглядывают в прошлое, настоящее и будущее.

— И все? — уточняет Баки. — Больше ничего не делают? Просто куда-то заглядывают?

Локи резко кивает и прячет руки за спиной, возможно, с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не задушить его.

Баки фыркает и, упираясь руками в колени, наклоняется к существам перед ним.

— Вы — жуткие, вы об этом знаете? — не совсем спрашивает он.

Локи издает какой-то неразборчивый, но определенно возмущенный звук, но это не останавливает Баки. Он, всматриваясь в какие-то пустые глаза девчушки, продолжает:

— Вы подглядываете без разрешения и говорите, когда никто вас слушать не хочет… Вы держите ребенка в заложниках? Она одержима вами?

— Это большая честь, — повторяет Локи, и в его голосе Баки слышит искреннее негодование.

Он распрямляется и недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Одержимость жуткими дряхлыми существами — большая честь?

Эти жуткие дряхлые существа в теле ребенка как-то резво и немного смешно подпрыгивают и хлопают его маленькой ладошкой по лбу.

— Глупый, глупый, глупый, — со смехом говорят они.

Баки трет лоб и бросает на них угрожающий взгляд, за которым он прячет возмущение и растерянность. Затем он вспоминает слова королевы о том, что должен оборвать нити времени.

— Ну и что меня ждет в будущем? — требовательно спрашивает он и щелкает девчушку по носу, который она мгновенно морщит. — Вы ведь не просто так оказались в том же месте, что и я. Вы искали меня?

Существа начинают качать головой не хуже маятника — вправо, влево, вправо, влево.

— Тик-так. Тик-так, — говорят они в такт движениям. — Тик-так. Тик-так. Время. Время. Время.

Баки скрещивает руки на груди и кивает.

— Да, ее величество сказала, что мое время на исходе. У вас есть более конкретные советы, которые я смогу превратить в конкретные результаты?

Он получает толчок в плечо, который заставляет его сделать шаг вперед, чтобы удержать равновесие. Баки оглядывается на Локи. Тот как-то сконфуженно смотрит на него.

— Прошу прощения, я… Я хотел привлечь твое внимание, но не учел, что ты… — он слегка нахмуривается: — Ты… слаб.

Баки возмущенно открывает рот, но снова получает хлопок по лбу и снова трет его, опасливо косясь на одержимую наглыми существами девчушку.

— Ты нашел его. Ты любил его. И ты потерял его, — заявляют они.

— Эй, это предсказание будущего? — со смутным беспокойством спрашивает он.

— Нет, — качает Локи головой. — Строгая и внимательная Урд видит картины минувших событий.

Ну, прошлое пусть остается в прошлом, думает Баки с облегчением.

— Нет ничего честного в любви и на войне, — торжественным тоном продолжают они.

— И все средства хороши, да? Скажи мне того, чего я не знаю, — говорит он, уверенный, что Стив на его месте возразил бы, сказал, что так думают только люди, предпочитающие войну, а не любовь.

Локи с напряженным, обеспокоенным выражением натянуто улыбается существу.

— Проницательная и мудрая Верданди воплощает в себе сегодняшний день, — без необходимости объясняет он. — Она говорит о настоящем, возникшем в прошлом. Следующие слова будут принадлежать изменчивой и неповторимой Скульд. Ее уносит в будущее, где она заглядывает в отражения событий, которые только предстоит пережить.

Баки вздыхает и готовится услышать предсказание.

Но существо молчит, смотрит в пространство, затем вздрагивает, несколько раз моргает. Ее глаза наполняются слезами, которые переливаются через края нижних век и текут по щекам. Из ее горла вырывается не то вздох, не то рыдание. Она судорожно сглатывает, поворачивается к Локи и жалобно шепчет дрожащими губами:

— Я хочу к маме.

Баки замирает в полном недоумении, смотрит, но не видит, как Локи суетливо подзывает слуг, приказывает одному из них отвести ребенка к матери, другому — подать ужин.

Левый кулак Баки сжимается в жесте глухого раздражения.

Почему все не может быть просто? Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь просто скажет ему, куда идти и что делать?

***

Локи ест.

Баки знает, что все нуждаются в пище, в том числе, и Локи, но одно дело знать, но никогда не задумываться об этом, а другое — видеть собственными глазами.

То, что Локи ест, просто делает его в глазах Баки более живым и человечным.

— Нет. Атлантиды не существовало, — качает головой Локи. — Прообразом Атлантиды у Платона выступает остров Стронгила, который был уничтожен извержением вулкана.

— О каком тогда затерянном городе говорил агент? Что он нашел в Бразилии? Почему другой ты вообще закинул его в джунгли?

Баки прикусывает губу, удивляясь тому, что слышит в собственном голосе пьяные нотки. Он подносит к носу золотую чарку и с подозрением принюхивается к содержимому: пахнет вроде бы карамелью и ягодами.

Он пожимает плечами и фокусирует внимание на Локи, который говорит и говорит, с восторгом, громко и отрывисто.

— …Чудовищная эпидемия оспы в 16-м веке привела к вымиранию целых городов вдоль реки Амазонки. В течение ста лет они пришли в запустение и заросли джунглями.

Локи сияет. Золотой ореол отражает воздух вокруг него, даже его лицо сияет, что придает его выражению величественность, даже монументальность, но в то же время хищность и зловещность.

— Я думаю, что я пьян, — сообщает ему Баки.

Но Локи словно не слышит, он смотрит на него безумным взглядом, его губы шевелятся, он продолжает говорить.

Баки снова прислушивается.

— …Потому что _мне_ нельзя доверять!

И отшатывается, хлопая глазами.

— А? Что? — глупо спрашивает он и озирается по сторонам. — У меня в глазах еще больше рябит. Что с этим местом не так? Что с этим напитком не так? Мне здесь не нравится, Локи.

Локи склоняется над столом и шепчет, словно по секрету:

— Мне тоже не нравится Локи.

Баки снова смотрит на золотую чарку, отставляет ее в сторону и открывает рот:

— Послушай… — он резко замолкает, когда Локи протягивает к нему руку и раскрывает ладонь, на которой ослепляюще сияют Космические камни и странно знакомое кольцо.

— Это вроде принадлежало Древней, — неуверенно говорит Баки и тычет пальцем в кольцо.

Локи сжимает ладонь в кулак и прижимает его к груди.

— Я так и знал! — с победным видом восклицает он. — _Мне_ нельзя доверять! _Он_ — лжец!

— Ну, вы оба — боги хитрости и обмана, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Баки.

— Вот именно! — кивает Локи. — Мы — не герои!

Из груди Баки вырывается смешок.

— А что, Локи сказал, что он — герой?

— Да. Он назвал себя спасителем Мидгарда.

— Земли? — уточняет Баки, получает короткий кивок и невольно улыбается.

Локи с подозрением смотрит на него.

— Что ты скрываешь?

Баки качает головой: он не чувствует правильным выдавать одному Локи секреты другого.

— Я должен знать. Скажи мне! — требует Локи. — Что ты скрываешь?

Стараясь подавить вспыхнувшее раздражение, Баки с преувеличенной подозрительностью озирается по сторонам, затем смотрит на Локи и театральным шепотом говорит:

— _Зачем молчу, скрывая свою старость?_ — он склоняет голову и кладет руку на грудь. — _Любовь лгунов доверием сильна, влюбленным старикам года не в радость. Друг другу врем, не чувствуя вины, изъяны скрыв, мы ложью польщены._

Локи непонимающе хмурится и открывает рот, но Баки резко поднимается, запрыгивает на скамью, отворачивает голову в сторону и, прикрывая часть лица рукой, продолжает:

— _Скрывает красота любой порок. В ней усмотреть пороки кто бы мог?_

Он слышит, как Локи одновременно с ним говорит:

— Я должен увидеть все собственными глазами, — делает паузу и добавляет: — И ты… Ты пойдешь со мной.

Он приказывает, и Баки перебирает в голове стихотворения для оскорбительного отказа, но вместо них из потока воспоминаний всплывают слова королевы о том, что он должен действовать и не сомневаться.

Вряд ли она под этим наставлением подразумевала действия с участием собственного сына…

Но прежде чем проснется здравый смысл и заставит его передумать, Баки согласно кивает и замирает. Ждет, когда его внутренний покой нарушит чувство сожаления, которое усилит стремление не совершать эту ошибку, но вместо него приходит неожиданное, но знакомое чувство предвкушения.

_О, нет._

Баки хочет это сделать, но…

— Мы вернем все Камни, — категоричным тоном заявляет он.

Лицо Локи принимает задумчивое выражение, затем он медленно кивает.

— Да. Эту задачу должен выполнить кто-то более квалифицированный, чем Стив Роджерс.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но закрывает, представляет, как мимо неведомых опасностей прошлого ступает Стив, медленно и осторожно, не громче тени, крадется… в костюме Черной Вдовы. Баки мотает головой, чтобы отогнать глупую фантазию.

Но Стив действительно не подходит для этой задачи.

Кто вообще решил, что отправить его в прошлое — хорошая идея?

Он раздавит всех бабочек! Потому что думает, что если он не раздавит их, то они раздавят его.

Баки бросает взгляд на притихшего Локи и спрашивает:

— А ты знаешь, что делать?

***

Локи все знает.

Они в Асгарде, в том же самом месте, но не в том же самом времени.

Он вздрагивает, когда Локи кладет руку ему на плечо и заставляет сесть на скамью. Баки поднимает голову и смотрит на него с драматичной обеспокоенностью.

— _Моля о свиданье опять и опять, не тронул я сердца прелестницы… Хоть женщинам свойственно чувства скрывать, к чему меня сбрасывать с лестницы?_

Локи медленно выдыхает через нос.

— Никуда не уходи, — приказывает он и исчезает в воздухе.

Баки бросает неуверенный взгляд на стол, где громоздятся и просятся в рот целые каскады фруктов и ягод, и берет в одну руку яблоко, а в другую — гроздь винограда.

Через пару яблочных огрызков, множество виноградных косточек и грязных салфеток Локи не появляется из воздуха. Он входит в кухню через дверь. На его лице странное выражение: то ли обеспокоенное, то ли брезгливое.

— Не получилось? — спрашивает Баки и отрывает ягоду из следующей грозди винограда.

Локи бросает на него оскорбленный взгляд.

— Все получилось, но… — он поджимает губы, разжимает и тихо говорит: — Мой брат с енотом, и с ним что-то не так…

— С енотом? — Баки подбрасывает ягоду, откидывает голову назад и ловит ее ртом. — С ним должно быть все в порядке. Я видел его в будущем.

— С _моим братом_ что-то не так, — раздраженно повторяет Локи, вздыхает, на мгновение сжимает пальцами переносицу, затем качает головой, касается кольца на пальце и взмахивает рукой.

Над столом образуется портал.

Судя по досаде на лице Локи, портал не должен висеть вот так, над блюдом с фруктами.

Но Локи поднимается на стол и делает шаг в портал.

Баки подхватывает еще одну гроздь винограда и следует.

***

Они на совершенно другой планете!

Происходящее начинает ему нравиться все больше и больше. Или нет.

Потому что Локи слишком быстро возвращается и открывает следующий портал.

Баки вздыхает, делает шаг в его сторону, замирает, оглядывается. Пытается впитать в себя мельчайшую деталь, связанную с этой планетой: ощетинившиеся острыми выступами камни, плотное месиво туч, среди которых время от времени проступают то один спутник, то другой.

— Здесь нет ничего особенного, — доносится до него пресыщенный голос Локи. — Идем.

Баки бездумно кивает и шагает через портал на другую сторону, в другое время и в другое место.

Неожиданные поток горячего воздуха и лучи яркого солнца заставляют его прикрыть лицо рукой. В нос бьют запахи нагретых машин, металла, бензина и… оружейной смазки.

Баки резко убирает руку и, щурясь, озирается по сторонам.

Он знает, где они.

— Мы в Нью-Джерси, — сообщает он без необходимости. — В лагере предварительной военной подготовки.

Локи непонимающе смотрит на него, и Баки добавляет:

— Стив здесь проходил обучение.

— _Конечно_ , — бормочет Локи и с притворной, насмешливой досадой качает головой. — Какое невежество с моей стороны — не знать деталей биографии Стива Роджерса.

Он отворачивается, но Баки придерживает его за предплечье, заглядывает в глаза и, преодолевая странную робость, тихо говорит:

— Стив сейчас здесь. Я бы хотел… Можно?..

Он кривится на собственный лепет.

Но Локи просто закатывает глаза, так что видны только белки, и исчезает в воздухе.

Баки не разочарован. Совсем нет. Он… У него есть виноград и нет ни одной причины хотеть увидеть Стива, который хоть и его Стив, но сам Баки — уже не Баки этого Стива.

Он неспешно отрывает ягоды и забрасывает их в рот.

Локи снова возникает в воздухе и с непроницаемым выражением на лице хлопает его по плечу.

Этот знакомый жест вызывает знакомые ощущения: потемнение в глазах, звон в ушах и нарушение равновесия.

Баки вздрагивает, моргает и устало прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу какой-то двери. Оно под его тяжестью начинает скрипеть и гнуться, и он отшатывается, а дверь открывается.

Его разум отказывается воспринимать то, что в затемненное помещение входит Стив. Но затем этот же глупый разум охватывает благоговейный трепет, который сменяется странным оцепенением и некоторой растерянностью.

Стив не видит его.

Сквозь закрытую дверь доносятся приглушенные голоса. Они говорят об угрозе проникновения.

Стив делает шаг к нему, а Баки делает шаг в сторону, но не сводит со Стива взгляда: пристально наблюдает за сменой выражений на его лице. Стив смотрит на что-то с недоверием, даже неверием. Тянется рукой.

Баки приближается, присматривается, игнорируя исходящие от Стива тепло и запах, но не игнорируя фотографию в его руке. Она за стеклом и в рамке, и на ней — Стив, смешной и глупый.

Он вздрагивает, когда Стив резко оглядывается, смотрит, но не на него, а за его спину. Он что-то читает.

До ушей Баки доносится знакомый голос Пегги, а до его разума доходит, что это за помещение, и кому оно принадлежит.

Нервным жестом он запускает руку в волосы, косится на Стива, и с его губ срывается резкий недоверчивый смешок.

Только с ним происходят такие странные и нелепые вещи: он подглядывает за Стивом, когда тот подглядывает за Пегги.

Он должен выиграть приз за изобретение нового вида вуайеризма — межпространственного.

Новый смешок готов сорваться с его губ, но Баки его подавляет и качает головой, случайно замечая, как Стив замирает в полушаге, как его плечи напрягаются.

Ой.

Стив медленно поворачивается и окидывает кабинет подозрительным взглядом.

Баки делает шаг назад, отступает, пока не чувствует спиной холодную стену. Он видит, как ноздри Стива раздуваются: он к чему-то принюхивается.

И чертов виноград в руке Баки внезапно становится тяжелым.

Но он перестает чувствовать его вес, когда Стив воплощает в реальность недавнюю фантазию Баки, не эротическую: Стив медленно, осторожно, не громче тени подкрадывается к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Оцепенение рассеивается в голове Баки одна за другой проносятся мысли, мечутся. Он не может их остановить, не может к ним прикоснуться, но он может прикоснуться к Стиву, сказать, что будет, предупредить, изменить историю…

Его губы шевелятся, и в тишину падает имя:

— Стив.

Морщинки между бровями Стива становятся глубже.

Баки делает шаг вперед, тянется рукой.

— Стив?.. — на выдохе повторяет он.

Стив вздыхает, прикрывает глаза и опускает голову, затем отворачивается и идет к двери. Он не слышит его.

И Баки смотрит, как он уходит. Снова.

***

Он бродит по кабинету, оставляя за собой след из виноградных косточек. Бросает взгляд на фотографию в рамке, затем — на диплом о получении Пегги докторской степени.

Они стоят рядом — вещи, которые имеют противоположные значение, назначение и ценность. Они стоят рядом, объединенные неизвестной ему идеей. Или известной, но неприятной.

Стив видит в этой фотографии в рамке на столе внешнее проявление любви и нежности, а Баки — манипулятивный прием, предназначенный для какой-то запрограммированной реакции или создания настроения…

Баки не хочет думать о тех, кого вызывают в этот кабинет, где на столе стоят фотография Стива и глупый диплом. Они обращены лицом к двери. И каждый при первом шаге увидит их и поймет, что это за достижения, и кому они принадлежат.

В кабинете нет других фотографий, и это вполне объяснимо: Пегги не будет светить перед агентами тайной организации лицами членов собственной семьи.

Баки берет рамку, рассеянно вертит в руках, затем импульсивно разбивает ее стекло об угол стола и вынимает фотографию. Он складывает ее пополам и прячет в один из пустующих карманов, предназначенный для гранат.

— Рискнул и приоткрыл Стиву Роджерсу завесу над событиями будущего? — раздается за его спиной насмешливый голос Локи.

Баки, стараясь сохранить небрежное выражение лица, медленно поворачивается.

— Не-а, — говорит он и сплевывает виноградную косточку под ноги Локи. — Это было бы неразумно.

Тот окидывает его скептическим взглядом, затем самым обыденном жестом открывает портал в последний пункт назначения.


	30. Часть 30, в которой у Баки длинный язык, а Стив носит маску

В очередной раз взывает сирена. Мимо них в нескольких ярдах проносится полицейская машина.

Локи с брезгливым интересом рассматривает заваленную мусором, хламом и кирпичом улицу, затем поправляет манжеты, прячет руки за спину и рассеяно, не встречаясь с Баки взглядом, сообщает:

— Я верну Камни разума и времени.

…И без эффектов исчезает в воздухе, оставляя Баки одного посреди постапокалиптического антуража: он стоит с глупым выражением на лице и с вытянутой рукой в просящем чего-то жесте. Хлопает глазами, затем прочищает горло и озирается по сторонам. Ловит подозрительный взгляд полицейского…

Отлично. Он еще и видим.

Чего Локи добивается?

Баки вымученно улыбается полицейскому, который подносит к губам мегафон и увещевает через него толпу зевак не мешать работе спасателей.

Но люди не слушают, не опускают телефоны и продолжают снимать разрушенные и полуразрушенные здания и действия спасателей, которые смело пробираются среди скрученной арматуры, пытаются найти выживших.

В воздухе витает неприятный, но знакомый запах. И Баки нет необходимости анализировать его: он когда угодно и где угодно узнает ударяющие в ноздри запахи крови и взмокших от страха тел. Они сливаются с едкими запахами раскаленной стали и оплавившегося бетона.

Подавляющее ощущение беспомощности и бессилия заставит Стива действовать, а Баки убегать: он отворачивается и отступает.

Он не совсем знает куда идти и что делать. И это незнание вместе с привычкой Локи уклоняться от объяснений, быть изворотливым и скрытным ужасно раздражает Баки.

Он обходит стоящие посреди дороги покореженные машины, из вздыбленных капотов которых виднеются языки пламени.

В его лицо летит дым и пыль, но он продолжает шагать по пустынной улице, ощущая присутствие людей. Скорее всего, они прячутся.

Баки вздыхает и взъерошивает волосы.

Он напоминает себе, что раздражение — важная человеческая эмоция, которая сигнализирует, что его психологические границы нарушены, и что он должен позаботиться о себе.

Но в переулке, заваленном разбитыми ящиками и картонными коробками, его раздражение внезапно исчезает, безвозвратно и необъяснимо. К Баки возвращаются легкость и ясность мысли: он видит Стива, который видит его, смотрит на него. И на его лице странно знакомое испуганно-растерянное выражение.

После быстрой проверки Баки убеждается, что этот Стив из будущего. В одной руке он сжимает молот Тора, в другой — кейс с Камнями бесконечности.

Баки медленно поднимает руку и делает легкое и осторожное движение: машет в знак приветствия. Он пытается изобразить дружелюбную улыбку, но его губы дрожат. Наверное, со стороны его улыбка кажется вымученной и жалкой.

Его внезапная неспособность притворяться легко объяснима: он смирился с мыслью, что уже никогда не встретит этого Стива, своего Стива, который знает и помнит его.

Лицо Стива становится каменно безразличным, непроницаемым. Желваки на его челюсти напрягаются. Он слегка наклоняет голову и указывает на Баки молотом.

О.

Конечно, ведь Баки быть здесь не должно, и Стив делает вполне логичный вывод.

Но действительность не всегда следует правилам логики.

— Я — не Локи, — медленно, по слогам говорит он и поднимает руку в умоляющем жесте, чтобы остановить Стива от поспешных действий. — Стив, я…

Но Стив не слушает. Он делает угрожающий шаг к нему.

Баки делает шаг назад, вспоминая кое о чем. Он начинает копошиться в собственных карманах, в одном из которых нащупывает сложенный пополам лист бумаги, вытаскивает, расправляет и машет им перед неумолимо приближающимся Стивом.

— Смотри!

Стив фокусирует взгляд на собственной фотографии. Его рот открывается, губы шевелятся, но слова выходят из его рта с каким-то запозданием:

— Что?.. Как? Откуда у тебя… — бормочет он, хмурит брови и бросает на Баки взгляд исподлобья. — Если это какая-то игра, я…

У Баки вырывается невольный смешок.

— Эта фотография стояла за стеклом и в рамке на столе директора Щита, стояла наравне с другими достижениями этой организации, — как можно более небрежно говорит он и пожимает плечами. — Я подумал, что ей там не место.

Стив мило морщит нос.

— Баки, все не так… — он резко закрывает рот, клацая зубами, и окидывает его подозрительным взглядом сверху вниз и обратно. — Что на тебе надето? Что… Что происходит? Почему ты здесь, Баки? И… И с каким Баки я говорю?

В его голосе слышатся нотки нарастающей паники.

Баки осторожно сокращает расстояние между ними и поднимает руку, чтобы утешительно сжать плечо Стива. С громким стуком падает кейс, и Стив перехватывает его руку. Неверяще смотрит на нее.

— Твоя рука… Она не… — он сглатывает, большим пальцем поглаживает тыльную сторону его ладони, затем резко одергивает свою руку, словно кожа Баки обжигает его. — Ты…

Он поднимает на него глаза, которые совершенно ничего не выражают, и делает шаг назад.

Что-то холодное сжимает грудь Баки. С дрожью, скользящей по позвоночнику, он полностью осознает, что перед ним не его Стив, перед ним Стив, который оставил его. Он — незнакомец с лицом его лучшего друга. Он подчеркнуто дружелюбен, но отстранен, предпочитает держать всех на расстоянии, прятать глаза и скупо улыбаться.

И этот Стив вызывает в нем странное чувство робости, почти застенчивости, возможно, даже уязвимости.

— Баки, расскажи мне все, — тихим, но требовательным голосом говорит он.

Баки коротко кивает.

***

Они идут в какую-то забегаловку, где знают Капитана Америка и даже пытаются его бесплатно накормить.

Баки осторожно разворачивает завернутую в белый бумажный пакет еду и откусывает кусок шаурмы.

— Вкусно, — говорит он с набитым ртом.

Прожевывает и рассказывает все, но использует уловки и недомолвки, чтобы скрыть и утаить собственные грехи, действия, которые ощущаются постыдными и неестественными, такие действия, которые не предпримет хороший человек.

Ему неловко и даже боязно признаваться перед этим Стивом, что в прошлом между ним и тем Стивом что-то есть, что-то романтическое.

Но этот Стив смотрит на него проницательным взглядом. Скорее всего, он знает, что Баки что-то не договаривает, но не знает _что_ , и это приемлемо.

Стив недоверчиво качает головой и открывает рот:

— Я не могу винить тебя в незнании, Баки, — он отставляет бумажный стакан с кофе, наклоняется вперед и кладет руки на стол. — У меня не было повода, чтобы сказать тебе то, что говорил мне Тор. Он когда-то предупреждал, что в Асгарде можно доверять только воинам. Они — единственные, кто выше всего ценят честь и достоинство. Они — просты, чистосердечны, чураются всяких церемоний и интриг. Они не дрессируют собственную совесть.

Баки охватывает конвульсивное, леденящее чувство паники. К его горлу подступает ком или возвращается кусок шаурмы. Он сглатывает, облизывает губы и, ощущая сомнение и нерешительность, спрашивает:

— О чем ты говоришь, Стив? — даже в собственных ушах его голос звучит неестественно и напряженно.

На мгновение на лице Стива мелькает сочувствующее выражение, но затем оно застывает в подчеркнуто нейтральной маске.

— Почему именно здесь и сейчас Локи оставил тебя видимым? Откуда он узнал время и место возвращения Камней? Как он так быстро научился использовать это магическое кольцо, если другому Локи, по твоим словам, нужно было время, чтобы с ним разобраться?

Баки чувствует себя глупцом.

Он знает ответ на первый вопрос, имеет жуткую догадку — на второй, и только возможный ответ на третий вопрос ему кажется безобидным.

— О, Боже, Стив, — бормочет Баки, кладет ладони поверх ладоней Стива и сжимает. — Я должен был в первую очередь подумать об этом. Прости меня. Я… Я не хотел… Но… Они…

Его небрежности и глупости нет оправдания, и Баки замолкает, прикусывая губу.

Но Стив даже не слушает. Он странным взглядом смотрит на руки Баки, затем медленно переворачивает собственные ладонями вверх и сжимает ладони Баки. Гладит большими пальцами их тыльные стороны и резко отпускает.

— Ты не виноват, — рассеянно говорит он, вздыхает и прячет руки под стол. — Ты не мог знать, что кто-то в Асгарде преднамеренно и целенаправленно вытащит эту информацию из моей головы.

Баки устало трет глаза.

— Стив, я — столетний параноик! — он замечает, что почти кричит, озирается по сторонам и, постукивая указательным пальцем по виску, уже тише добавляет: — Мне положено об этом знать.

Стив игнорирует его, откидывается на спинку стула и складывает руки на груди.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь догадки, почему ты здесь? — спрашивает он.

Баки подражает его позе и отвечает:

— Локи сказал, что хотел увидеть все собственными глазами. Предполагаю, что я… Я — часть представления.

Стив отворачивает лицо, смотрит в окно и чему-то кивает.

— Ну… Я должен идти, — говорит он и резко встает.

Баки застывает, его рот нелепо приоткрывается от неожиданности. Он пялится на Стива, затем усилием воли захлопывает рот и несколько раз кивает.

— Да. Конечно, — он старается казаться расслабленным и невозмутимым. — Я… Я…

Он не знает ни что сказать, ни что сделать.

Но Стив, видимо, и не нуждается ни в его словах, ни в действиях: он идет к выходу.

Баки чувствует, как в его глазах щиплет, и усиленно моргает. Он берет бумажный стакан с кофе и делает пару глотков.

Все правильно.

Стив должен сделать свое дело, а Баки — свое.

Он должен найти Локи, вернуться домой и вытащить своего Стива из Асгарда.

Он допивает кофе и стискивает в кулаке стакан, прислушивается, как шуршание сминаемой бумаги сливается с ревом сирен. Эти звуки совершенно не заглушают приближающиеся равномерные шаги Стива, который… возвращается?.. Наверное, он что-то забыл.

Баки поднимает на него взгляд и изображает на лице дружелюбную улыбку.

— Я иду в Санктум Санкторум, — неуверенным голосом говорит Стив. — Если ты… Если хочешь…

Он замолкает и прикрывает глаза. С его губ срывается какой-то недоверчивый смешок. Стив качает головой и открывает глаза.

— Баки, мне наплевать, как мои действия отразятся на нашем возможном будущем в прошлом. Я должен выполнить миссию. И я… Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

Он говорит четко и раздельно. Его взгляд настолько интенсивен, что Баки поддается слабости: он прячет глаза, опускает голову и кивает.

— Да. Конечно.

***

Он игнорирует любопытные взгляды пассажиров в почти пустом вагоне метро. Игнорирует напряженное молчание, висящее между ним и Стивом.

Баки сидит рядом с ним, проверяет остроту лезвий ножей и пружину единственного пистолета, который он одолжил у Пегги перед уходом. Он прячет ножи, вкладывает патроны обратно и вгоняет обойму в рукоятку.

Стив первым нарушает молчание:

— Мне нравится твой костюм.

Баки косится на него, но лицо Стива сохраняет непроницаемое выражение, к которому Баки к собственному неудовольствию начинает привыкать.

Чуть больше часа он с этим Стивом, и он уже начинает привыкать к соблюдению осторожности, чтобы ни словом, ни действием не выдать чувств, не позволить языку говорить то, что вертится у него на кончике, не позволить телу откликаться на случайные прикосновения, не тянуться за ними.

Это сложно.

Он любит Стива, и Стив любит его. Ну, в их общем будущем прошлом Стив любит его.

Конечно, Баки может просто открыть рот и сказать: «Эй, Стив, в будущем прошлом мы любим друг друга». Но он — трус: он боится реакции Стива, боится, что Стив скажет, что это невозможно, что Баки глуп, и фантазия у него тоже глупая.

Нет. Конечно, он не будет так жесток, но мозг Баки додумает все, что Стив не скажет, умолчит и спрячет за маской.

С этим Стивом Баки просто не чувствует себя в безопасности.

— Да, — все же отвечает он и окидывает Стива придирчивым взглядом с головы до ног и обратно. Со смешком добавляет: — Получше твоего.

Стив мило фыркает, качая головой.

— Ты… Ты изменился, — говорит он и приподнимает уголки губ в предельно близком подобии искренней улыбки, которая мгновенно исчезает. Стив хмурит брови, но затем его лоб разглаживается. Вот она снова: натянутая на его глупое лицо глупая маска. — Я рад, что ты нашел свое место в мире. Я беспокоился, что…

Он резко закрывает рот и качает головой.

— …Неважно.

Баки хочет сказать, что ему важно все, что может сказать Стив, но вместо этого он сжимает челюсти, нервно проводит рукой по волосам и благоразумно меняет тему.

— Не проще ли сначала вернуть Камень разума? — спрашивает он.

Стив бросает на него короткий взгляд, затем опускает голову, смотрит вниз, наверное, видит что-то увлекательное в узоре грязи пола вагона.

— Человек, которому я собираюсь его вернуть, будет и завтра на своем рабочем месте, а расписание учителя Стрэнджа мне неизвестно, — отвечает он.

Древняя — учитель Стрэнджа?!

Баки неловко прокашливается и почти давится этим фальшивым кашлем, когда кое-что понимает.

— Подожди, — он смотрит на Стива, ничуть не скрывая недоверия. Но Стив не поднимает головы, продолжает прятать глаза. — Человек, расписание которого ты знаешь, работает… Он ведь должен работать на Гидру, верно?

Стив медленно кивает.

— И ты собираешься просто в костюме Капитана Америка нагрянуть в какой-то филиал Гидры и вручить им Камень? — Баки нетерпеливым жестом указывает вдоль его тела и терпеливо продолжает: — Гидра, которая Щит, на который ты работаешь. Ты не можешь нападать на Щит, Стив.

— Я не буду нападать на Щит или… на Гидру, — тихо говорит Стив. — Я просто верну Камень, Баки.

— Но…

— О, Боже, Баки. Все будет в порядке, — перебивает он. — Они думают, что я работаю на _них_.

Что?

— Гидра думает, что ты работаешь на них? — осторожно переспрашивает Баки.

Стив кивает.

— Но… Почему?..

— Разве это имеет значение? — с явным раздражением в голосе спрашивает он и встречается с ним взглядом. — Я сделал то, что должен был сделать.

Баки запускает руку в волосы, тянет их, недоверчиво, возможно, даже немного истерично посмеиваясь.

— Ты позволил агентам Гидры думать, что Капитан Америка, символ нации, в действительности Капитан Гидра, — бормочет он. — Людям, против которых ты сражался, которые до сих пор удерживают другого меня…

— Баки…

Но Баки игнорирует умоляющие нотки в голосе Стива. Он продолжает:

— …И ты оставил другого Стива разбираться с этим беспорядком. Я… Я даже не знаю, Стив. Что… Что случилось с тобой? Почему ты… такой?

Он не отводит взгляд от Стива, изучает его, ищет малейший признак эмоций, умело спрятанных под маской, которую Баки так хочет сорвать с его лица.

— Я сделал то, что должен был сделать, — повторяет Стив и отворачивается.

И Баки улавливает отдельный штрих, деталь, намек на эмоцию — невысказанное чувство вины, которое мгновенное передается и ему. Он не имеет права что-то требовать от Стива. Ведь он сделал то же самое в прошлом: позволил Гидре думать, что он — их агент.

Баки трет лоб, но этот жест не отгоняет глупое чувство вины.

— Прости, — шепчет он и кладет руку на плечо Стива. — Прости меня. Ты никому ничего не должен, Стив. Ты не должен чувствовать вину и пытаться выполнить свой долг еще лучше, чтобы заглушить это чувство. От него так просто не избавиться. Я _знаю_. Я пытался, Стив. Чем больше ты делаешь для людей, тем больше они ждут от тебя. Они прожорливы и ненасытны. И твой долг будет расти бесконечно.

Стив поднимает голову, смотрит на него, неуверенно открывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Закрывает и повторяет действие.

— Но… Ты… Мне ты ничего не должен, Баки, — все же говорит он, тихо и как-то печально, затем кладет руку поверх его руки и сжимает.

Конечно, Стив проигнорирует собственные чувства и спроецирует их на Баки.

Резкий и недоверчивый смешок срывается с его губ.

Совсем недавно он сказал другому Стиву, что хочет быть должным ему, хочет обязательств между ними, как в браке, и Стив согласился.

И вот теперь он открывает рот и говорит этому Стиву:

— Мне ты тоже ничего не должен, — он приподнимает уголки губ и зачем-то добавляет: — Я думаю, что в будущем уже свершился тот самый конец, который мы друг другу обещали. Наши пути разошлись, Стив.

Глаза Стива округляются. Он быстро качает головой.

— Нет, Баки, — торопливо говорит он. — Я… Да. Они разошлись, но снова сошлись. Это то, что ты сказал. Мы — в прошлом. И мы все еще вместе до самого конца. Ведь так?

Баки одаривает Стива долгим взглядом, затем отводит его в сторону и кивает.

Он освобождает пальцы из странно крепкого захвата Стива и откидывается на спинку сиденья. Смотрит вперед.

Темнота за окном делает отражение освещенного вагона в стекле более четким. Баки видит и чувствует взгляд Стива, но он игнорирует его и прикрывает глаза.

Происходящее начинает ему нравиться все меньше и меньше.

***

Чернокожий мужчина сообщает, что Древняя отсутствует, и что он не знает, когда она прибудет, и нет, он ничего не будет ей передавать, и Камень времени — тоже.

И прежде чем Стив придумает вариант, устраивающий их обоих, дверь в Санктум Санкторум захлопывается перед его носом.

Он оглядывается на Баки. Его лицо приобретает смешное недоверчивое и одновременно огорченное выражение.

— Если тебя это утешит, Древняя в прошлом была такой же недоступной, — с усмешкой говорит Баки и подмигивает ему.

— И как ты добился ее внимания? Что ты сделал? — с любопытством спрашивает Стив, спускаясь с крыльца.

Баки фыркает. И слова с языка срываются прежде, чем он успевает их обдумать:

— _То_ , что делаю лучше всего.

Стив сводит брови к переносице. Его рот приоткрывается.

— Что?.. — выдыхает он. — Ты сделал, что? Ты ее…

Ой.

Баки приподнимает руки в примиряющем жесте.

— Я случайно.

Некоторое время Стив просто смотрит на него, затем отводит взгляд в сторону и трет переносицу.

— Я… Я думаю, мы должны решить, что делать дальше, Баки, — говорит он.

Баки озирается по сторонам.

Прохожие, не скрывая любопытства, пялятся на них. Некоторые даже фотографируют их на телефон.

— Как насчет того, чтобы сделать то, что мы должны были сделать с самого начала, — не спрашивает он и тянет Стива за рукав.

***

Они в «Волмарте».

Баки метается между полками, хватает все подряд, бросает в тележку: джинсы, рубашки, футболки, пару бейсболок и солнцезащитных очков, тянется к носкам, нижнему белью, всяким средствам личной гигиены и выбирает две спортивные сумки, в которые он после затолкнет все покупки.

— В этом действительно есть необходимость? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стив и демонстративно встряхивает в руке кондиционер для волос, затем тянется к средству для укладки.

— Да, — твердым голосом отвечает Баки и вырывает у него из рук все флаконы. Возвращает в тележку.

Его взгляд случайно задерживается на упаковке нижнего белья, затем перемещается на задницу Стива. Баки прищуривается и присматривается.

— Ч-что?..

Заикание привлекает его внимание. Он поднимает взгляд на лицо Стива, которое вроде выражает равнодушие, но ему противоречат почти незаметный румянец на щеках и ярко-красные кончики ушей.

Стив даже поворачивается к нему передом. Он что, пытается спрятать то, что у него сзади? Даже если внезапно Баки захочет забыть вид его задницы, то просто не сможет. Такой героический подвиг ему не по силам.

Он едва удерживает смех, но неконтролируемая усмешка все равно растягивает его губы.

— Какой у тебя размер, Стив? — небрежно спрашивает он и окидывает Стива с головы до ног обволакивающим взглядом. — Или тебе на заказ шьют боксеры из американского флага?

Стив издает какой-то возмущенный неразборчивый звук.

— Мне ничего не шьют, — как-то смущенно бормочет он, нервно топчется на месте, затем резким движением, словно наугад, выхватывает несколько упаковок с полки и бросает в тележку.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты испытывал неудобство, Стив, — совершенно невинным голосом говорит Баки. — Долг любого патриотично настроенного американца всеми силами сберечь достоинство Капитана Америка. А я — патриот…

Стив закатывает глаза и выдает саркастичное:

— Ха-ха-ха.

Затем берет следующую упаковку и тоже бросает, но уже в Баки.

Баки уклоняется и с притворной обидой смотрит на Стива.

— Сти-и-и-в, — ноющим голосом произносит он.

Стив фыркает и недоверчиво качает головой.

— Ты все-таки сильно изменился, — он криво улыбается. — Этот опыт с путешествием во времени вернул обратно тебя, твою жизнь. Все, что Гидра высосала из тебя, вернулось обратно, Бак. Я… Я рад.

— Пожалуйста, не употребляй название этой организации и слово «высасывать» в одном предложении, Стив, — со смешком говорит Баки, затем пожимает плечами. — Но не путешествие во времени вернуло меня обратно, а ты.

Ой.

Чертов длинный язык.

Баки прикусывает его и косится на Стива.

— Я?.. — как-то ошеломленно выдыхает тот.

После мысленной оплеухи Баки открывает рот, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь банальность, но вместо нее с глупого языка срывается тихий вопрос:

— Знаешь, как говорят, что у соседа трава всегда зеленее? — он не ждет ответа и продолжает, отводя взгляд, всматриваясь в случайных покупателей, но ничего не видя. — Она недостижима, как и жена соседа, поэтому ты хочешь получить то, что тебе не принадлежит, хочешь быть кем-то другим. Я старался быть тем, кем меня хотели видеть, но не получал удовлетворения. И тогда разум нашептывал, что я мало старался, что нужно приложить больше усилий. И с еще большими усилиями я вступал в борьбу с самим с собой. Я прятался за маской, обманывая тебя и остальных. Я думал, что все счастливее меня, но они тоже прятались за масками. Они думали, что я счастливее их. Это… Это абсурд, Стив.

И он встречается взглядом со Стивом, который смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые в жизни.

Стив медленно кивает.

— Да, Баки, это абсурд.

— Наверное, это впечатление создает расстояние, — задумчиво говорит Баки. — Мы держим друг друга на расстоянии, ведь близость опасна. Она обнажает наши истинные сущности. Поэтому мы выбираем ложный путь, который, что бы мы ни делали, приносит лишь страдания.

Он резко закрывает рот и посмеивается над собой: стоит, рассуждает о том, как это плохо держать на расстоянии людей, когда он сам — лицемер, который держит Стива на этом самом расстоянии. Хотя он может просто открыть рот и сказать ему: «Я люблю тебя», и будь что будет. Но вместо этого он говорит шаткое:

— Мы… Мы должны идти.

***

Поезд трогается и уносит их из Нью-Йорка в один из его тесных пригородов, где находится более-менее безопасный конспиративный дом Гидры-Щита.

Баки позволяет себе поддаться слабости: он кладет голову на плечо рядом сидящего Стива, который мгновенно застывает, его мышцы напрягаются, но затем он делает вдох и на выдохе расслабляется.

— Ты думаешь, мы изменили будущее? — через некоторое время тихо спрашивает он. — Или все происходит так, как должно быть, и нам все же суждено оказаться в прошлом?

— Я не знаю, — шепчет Баки и теснее прижимается к Стиву. — Но я не хочу, чтобы с твоей душой произошла эта вещь… Не хочу, чтобы она была искалечена.

Он чувствует, как тело Стива вздрагивает: он смеется, и его недоверчивый смех сливается с шумом поезда.

— Ты до сих пор веришь словам Локи?

Баки приподнимает голову и заглядывает ему в глаза. Их лица слишком близко. И если Баки привык к подобной близости, то Стив — нет: он замирает под его взглядом. Его рот приоткрывается, а дыхание учащается и касается губ Баки. Стив рассматривает его лицо, словно ощупывает глазами.

— У него нет причин врать, — бормочет Баки, сглатывает и нервно облизывает губы.

Взгляд Стива на мгновение фокусируется на них. Его кадык судорожно дергается. Стив снова смотрит ему в глаза.

— У него есть множество причин. Локи — манипулятор и лжец, — говорит он твердым, но хриплым голосом. Он прочищает горло. — Моя душа пострадала. Но я не верю, что она слилась с душой другого Стива. Знаешь, что как-то сказал Тор?

Баки завороженно качает головой, затем фыркает: откуда ему знать, что сказал Тор?

— Он сказал, что душа живет вечно, что она бессмертна и неизменна, — продолжает Стив. — Это противоречит словам Локи.

— Но твои воспоминания…

— Всему можно найти рациональное объяснение. По моим словам, я оказался в теле того Стива во время введения сыворотки. Возможно, когда он умер, его мозг был как-то поврежден, — равнодушие в его голосе к судьбе другого Стива вызывает у Баки дрожь, неприятным холодком пробегающую вдоль позвоночника. — У тебя ведь тоже воспоминания того Баки. Насколько я знаю, у моего Баки никогда не было привычки цитировать стихи английских поэтов.

И Стив усмехается одним уголком рта.

— _Напечатайте имя мое и портрет мой повесьте повыше, ибо имя мое — это имя того, кто умел так нежно любить_ , — говорит Баки, подражая усмешке Стива, которая мгновенно исчезает. — _И портрет мой — друга портрет, страстно любимого другом, того, кто не песнями своими гордился, но безграничным в себе океаном любви, кто изливал его щедро на всех, кто часто блуждал на путях одиноких, о друзьях о желанных мечтая, кто часто в разлуке с другом томился ночами без сна, кто хорошо испытал, как это страшно, как страшно, что тот, кого любишь, может быть, втайне к тебе равнодушен…_

После его слов между ними воцаряется странно оглушительное молчание.

Баки непроизвольно ерзает на месте и водит плечами. Что-то ему не по себе от пристального немигающего взгляда Стива.

Он сглатывает и, удерживая усмешку на лице, добавляет неуверенное:

— Я… Я еще стихи американских поэтов знаю.

На этот раз он не кладет голову на плечо Стива, а прислоняется лбом к окну вагона, смотрит на проплывающие мимо виды, буквально затылком чувствует вес взгляда Стива.

Чертов длинный язык.

***

Стив прячет Камни в потайной сейф за картиной какого-то импрессиониста, в желтых мазках которого угадывается широкая горная равнина. Есть в ней что-то зловещее.

— Большой Каньон, — бормочет он. — Ты помнишь?..

— Да, — перебивает Баки, стуча по клавиатуре ноутбука.

Он вводит выдуманные детали новой секретной миссии в базу данных Гидры-Щита.

Двум агентам под прикрытием на неизвестный срок необходимы: конспиративный дом в пригороде Нью-Йорка и банковский счет.

Цель миссии: защита интересов национальной безопасности.

Куратор миссии: Александр Пирс.

Баки довольно посмеивается.

— Ты все еще хочешь там побывать? — осторожно спрашивает Стив и подходит к нему. Заглядывает через плечо. — В этом действительно есть необходимость?

— Боже, Стив, сколько раз ты еще будешь во мне сомневаться? — Баки закатывает глаза. — Я — профессионал. И нет: я не хочу… Или я не знаю. Я… Я не думал об этом… А ты?

Он косится на Стива.

— Я не знаю, — неуверенно говорит тот.

Баки отводит взгляд, невидяще смотрит на экран ноутбука и, пытаясь занять чем-то руки, ласково поглаживает клавиатуру. Бормочет:

— Я знаю, что люблю будущее.

Стив смеется ему в ухо.

— Не думаю, что все так плохо в прошлом.

— Все плохо! Ужасно, омерзительно, невозможно! — с драматическим возмущением заявляет Баки, затем печально вздыхает и устремляет на Стива такой же печальный взгляд. Подражает Тору. — И только ты преображаешь мою пессимистическую действительность. С тобой я будто вновь обретаю что-то безнадежно утерянное…

Стив с нежной улыбкой слегка хлопает его по голове.

— Трепло.

***

В гостиной на журнальном столике и частично на полу лежат полупустые пластиковые бутылки из-под газировки, четыре коробки с пиццей, пакеты чипсов и ноутбук.

Баки отправляет кусок пиццы в рот и давится, когда на экране лысый ребенок, похожий на Древнюю, сгибает ложку силой мысли.

— Вот оно что, — бормочет он с набитым ртом и толкает Стива локтем в бок. — Стив!

В ответ Стив тоже бормочет, но что-то совершенно неразборчивое, и теснее прижимается: он спит, положив голову ему на плечо.

Баки неохотно ставит кино на паузу. Некоторое время просто смотрит на Стива, на его неизменно беспокойные морщинки между бровями, на густые ресницы, веерами лежащие на щеках. Его выражение лица кажется трогательно-нежным и встревоженным одновременно.

Баки наклоняется, натягивает на Стива плед до самого подбородка и устраивается рядом. Закрывает глаза.

Мир сна без сновидений слегка размыт с внутренней стороны. Особенно, если смотреть через закрытые веки, когда яркий свет пронизывает тонкую кожу и искажает мир в цвет крови. Баки хмурится: что за яркий свет?

Он с глубоким вздохом открывает веки и мгновенно жмурится. Свет режет ему глаза.

Баки промаргивается и всматривается в пульсирующее сияние, пробивающееся сквозь принт футболки из груди Стива. Невольным движением он прикасается к ней, наблюдает, как кожа тыльной стороны его ладони тоже начинает сиять, словно подсвеченная изнутри лампой.

Но свет постепенно угасает, оставляя лишь что-то призрачное в наэлектризованном воздухе вместе с запахом озона, что-то, что Баки может попробовать на вкус, но не может определить.

Неожиданно перед ним возникает Стрэндж, который величественным жестом отбрасывает назад длинный подол мантии.

Баки не успевает потянуться за ножом, как этот тип угрожающим жестом вскидывает руку и прикасается к его груди.

Он чувствует ужасную боль: ему кажется он умирает и умирает самым болезненным способом. Он покидает тело, буквально возносится, словно его душа освобождается от клетки, в котором она все это время была заперта.

Он смотрит вниз на собственное тело, которому хорошо и уютно: ведь его обнимает Стив, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. В этой картине есть что-то милое, но в то же время жуткое. Они… Они ведь не мертвы?.. Верно?

Баки поднимает взгляд и замечает сначала Стрэнджа со сложенными руками на груди и с суровым выражением на лице, затем — Стива, у которого тоже сложены руки на груди, но он выглядит уязвимым, словно хочет скрыться, спрятаться, стать невидимым.

— О, Боже, Баки, — бормочет он. Его взгляд направлен на левую руку Баки.

Баки шевелит пальцами и опускает голову. Смотрит на свою металлическую руку, серебристая поверхность которой не отражает свет, потому что она, как и все его тело, полупрозрачна.

— В астральном измерении внимание каждого поворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и направляется внутрь себя. Вы осознаете и видите себя тем, кем ощущаете, — объясняет Стрэндж.

— Баки, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки фокусируется на нем: Стив — маленький.

— А ты? — рассеянно спрашивает он. — Я… Я думал, ты больше…

Стив обхватывает себя за плечи, поджимает губы и смотрит на Стрэнджа исподлобья.

— Что за черт? — требует он.

Усмешка мелькает на лице Стрэнджа.

— Это я должен вас двоих спросить: что за черт? — говорит он и бросает на Баки взгляд полного презрения. — А я ведь поверил в твою слезливую историю о том, как ты не по собственной воле вселился в чужое тело и застрял в 1944 году в Вашингтоне, но ты здесь, и ты с ним…

Баки удивленно поднимает брови.

— Но я…

Стрэндж прикрывает глаза и поднимает руку ладонью вперед.

— Я думал, ты был жертвой обстоятельств, — терпеливо продолжает он. — Что это было лишь совпадение, что ты и Стив Роджерс исчезли в один день.

— Я… Я исчез?.. Но я… Моя миссия, — бормочет Стив.

— Старый ты, — добавляет Стрэндж.

Глаза Стива округляются. Он непонимающе смотрит на Баки.

— Эм… Разве я не говорил?.. — Баки корчит неуверенно-виноватую гримасу, затем одними губами говорит: «Потом» и бросает усталый взгляд на Стрэнджа. — Послушай, что бы ты там себе не напридумывал, все не так. Я не врал, а вот о тебе сказать то же самое не могу.

Тот равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Я был честен. Я должен был убедиться, что честен и ты, но ты легко обвел меня вокруг пальца, что я считаю невероятным подвигом.

Баки кривится и переглядывается со Стивом, который тоже морщит нос: Стрэндж такой высокомерный.

— Ну, ты сказал, что в 2012-м произойдет _что-то значимое, резонансное, и отзвуки этого окажут существенное влияние на другие вселенные_ , — говорит Баки в слабой пародии на Стрэнджа, но с необъяснимой ноткой британского акцента в голосе. — Ну… И где _оно_? Я что-то не вижу.

И он прикусывает губу, вспоминает: увиденное ранее сияние из груди Стива.

— Оно и произошло, — Стрэндж небрежно пожимает плечами. — То, что предсказал Платон сбывается. Линии времени замкнулись, и теперь время в нескольких вселенных движется по кругу.

Но это же… Это старые новости.

Баки снова переглядывается со Стивом, и тот кивает, улавливая то, что Стрэндж почти слово в слово повторяет то, что сказала королева Фригга.

— Я — Верховный чародей, — продолжает он. — Я был вашим союзником, и вместе с вами отвел угрозу Таноса от Земли. Но… Теперь угрозу безопасности не Земле, а самому существованию Мультивселенных представляете вы двое. И… Это требует от меня незамедлительных действий.

— И что ты предпримешь? — требует Стив и делает угрожающий шаг вперед.

Даже в маленьком полупрозрачном теле вокруг него разливается этот необъяснимый ореол всепобеждающего величия.

В голове Баки всплывают множество поэтических строк, но его разум цепляется лишь за одну: «Мне воздух был щитом».

В действительности Стиву никогда и не был нужен глупый щит из вибраниума.

С губ Баки срывается невольный смешок.

Он так любит Стива, что это просто смешно.

И из-за этой глупой, отвлекающей любви он почти пропускает момент, когда в воздухе перед ними со звуком, похожим на шум ветра и волн, образуется темное сверкающее молниями маленькое облако, из которого выходит… Локи.

Он с бритвенно-острой улыбкой на лице и с любопытством в глазах оглядывает их троих.

— Вы работаете с _ним_? — возмущенно спрашивает Стрэндж и смотрит на Баки и Стива с еще большим презрением.

Локи поднимает руку, направляет ее с вытянутым вперед указательным пальцем на Стрэнджа и, изображая дуло пистолета, говорит:

— Пиф-паф.

С шумом ветра вокруг ног Стрэнджа образуется облако и… поглощает его?.. Ну, выглядит это именно так.

В то же мгновение Баки чувствует, как его втягивает куда-то, сковывает, лишает невероятных, неведомых ранее возможностей, жестко привязывая к чему-то.

Он снова порабощен. Он в клетке.

Баки открывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, выгибаясь дугой.

— Черт, — выдыхает он и переворачивается на бок к дрожащему Стиву, которого он мгновенно обнимает и прижимает к себе. Утыкается носом в его волосы. — Стив, ты в порядке?

— Камни, — бормочет Стив ему в грудь.

Баки приподнимает голову, отмечает покосившуюся картину, за которой находится потайной сейф, затем с любопытством наблюдает, как в воздухе с атмосферными эффектам снова появляется Локи.

Одной рукой Баки крепче прижимает к себе Стива, другой — тянется к ножу, сжимает его рукоятку.

— Обманули второсортного чародея и пытались обмануть обманщика? — как-то слишком жизнерадостно спрашивает Локи, бросает открытый пустой кейс на журнальный столик и укоризненно качает головой. — Ай-яй-яй.

И после этого несправедливого упрека его тоже поглощает облако, но, скорее всего, по его собственной воле.

Стив упирается руками в плечи Баки и слегка отталкивает. Озирается по сторонам с выражением вселенской тоски на лице, которое нелепым образом гармонично сочетается с взлохмаченными волосами и с футболкой с принтом какого-то мультяшного героя.

— О, Боже, Баки… Локи забрал Камни, — говорит он и встречается с ним взглядом.

Баки отрицательно мотает головой и тычет пальцем в грудь Стива.

— Что-то мне кажется, что Камни забрал ты.

Стив сначала непонимающе хмурится, затем его глаза округляются, брови почти сходятся у переносицы, а рот приоткрывается. Он опускает голову, смотрит на свою грудь, щупает ее, сжимает совершенно непристойным образом.

Баки в раздражении хлопает его по рукам, и Стив поднимает на него отчаянный взгляд.

— Что нам теперь делать, Баки?

***

Они переезжают в другой конспиративный дом.

Баки заполняет отчет для Гидры-Щита, сообщает о пожаре в первом доме, который начался в кухне из-за поврежденной проводки тостера.

— Баки…

— Стив, если ты снова спросишь, есть ли в этом необходимость, я тебя стукну, — предупреждает Баки.

— Я не об этом, но… В Щите не дураки работают. Что, если они придут за нами? — кричит Стив со второго этажа, затем тише добавляет: — Баки, здесь одна кровать…

— О, пусть приходят, — бормочет под нос Баки и посмеивается, а громче говорит: — В планировке дома указаны две спальни!

Он закрывает ноутбук, оставляет его на кухонном столе и идет на звук топота Стива.

— Да, но в одной из спален — детская кровать, на которой даже ребенок не поместится, — сообщает Стив.

Он спускается с лестницы, когда Баки по ней поднимается.

Они замирают и смотрят друг на друга в странном напряжении, которое буквально витает в пространстве между ними.

Баки знает, _что_ предвещает это напряжение, но Стив — еще нет. Или он знает, но по каким-то причинам предпочитает держать Баки на расстоянии.

В свете лампы, падающем в спину Стива, в свете, размывающем детали и позволяющем четко видеть лишь контуры, Баки как-то улавливает нерешительное выражение на лице Стива, которое мгновенно растворяется в маске напускного спокойствия.

Да сколько можно?

Чтобы в расстройстве или в раздражении случайно не поцеловать глупое лицо Стива, Баки сжимает челюсти, отводит взгляд в сторону пустой стены, которая традиционно должна быть украшена семейными портретами за стеклом и в рамке. Он сопит, затем кое-что понимает и кривится в отвращении.

— Зачем Гидре детская кровать?


	31. Часть 31, в которой Стив не хочет еще и с Апокалипсисом разбираться

Как только они занимают места в автобусе, Стив откидывается на спинку сиденья и прикрывает глаза, тем самым давая понять, что ни виды, ни пустая болтовня его не интересуют.

Баки мысленно пожимает плечами и достает из рюкзака ноутбук.

За окном ревет скоростная магистраль, а в салоне едва слышно, потрескивая, бормочет под музыкальные биты радио: поет что-то о сексе, задницах и распутстве. Через некоторое время музыка будущего сменяется новостями, в которых главным информационном поводом, конечно, являются инопланетяне и Мстители.

Баки фыркает, когда диктор ставит под сомнение личность Капитана Америка. «Он ведь мертв!» — говорит он.

Новостные интернет-порталы тоже пестрят броскими заголовками и фотографиями событий прошлого дня.

От скуки Баки вбивает поисковую строку имя Стива, затем — собственное и впивается взглядом в название, вытисненное на обложке книги крупными буквами, — "Баки Барнс: от школьного двора до поля боя". Автором значится Болдуин Коэн.

Да. 

Это немного угнетает.

Если Рут в этой вселенной, не зная его лично, написала о нем, то кажется болезненно уместным, что и там, дома, она все же напишет его биографию… без его на то согласия.

Баки судорожно сглатывает и включает первую серию сериала в попытке отогнать упаднические мысли. Некоторое время он просто смотрит, затем ругается под нос, перематывает немного назад, прислушивается и снова ругается. Сворачивает видеоплеер и вбивает в поиск: «Сэм и Дин Винчестеры».

— Что там? — бормочет Стив и прислоняется к его плечу. Заглядывает в экран.

— Сэл и Дин Харрисоны, — ошеломленным шепотом выдыхает Баки и смотрит на Стива, который смотрит в ответ, растерянно хлопая глазами.

— Эм… Что?..

— Харрисоны! А должны быть Винчестеры, Стив! И не Сэл, а Сэм! — восклицает Баки.

— Они выдают себя за тех, кем не являются? — спрашивает Стив. — Ты их знаешь? Они… Они опасны?

Баки косится на него, тихо фыркает и делает серьезное лицо. Кивает.

— Очень опасны, но только им под силу начать и закончить Апокалипсис.

Глаза Стива округляются.

— Что?.. Апокалипсис?! — слишком громко говорит он.

Другие пассажиры бросают в их стороны опасливые взгляды, и Баки не выдерживает: смеется.

— Баки!

От легкого хлопка по плечу он смеется еще сильнее.

— Придурок, — говорит Стив с отчетливо слышимой нежностью в голосе.

Баки икает, утирает рукавом футболки выступившие слезы и смотрит на Стива, сохраняя на лице улыбку.

— Это герои сериала, — объясняет он и тише добавляет: — Просто их имена отличаются от тех, что я помню. Может… Может, мы не в прошлом, а в альтернативной вселенной?..

Стив хмурится.

— Ты уверен? Возможно, ты что-то перепутал.

— Да, Стив, я уверен, — Баки закатывает глаза и указывает пальцем на ноутбук, с экрана которого усмехается Дин Винчестер. — Такое лицо трудно с кем-то перепутать.

Стив хмурится сильнее, наклоняется и всматривается внимательным взглядом в Дина, затем резко отстраняется и откидывается на спинку сиденья.

— Ты считаешь его красивым? — слишком небрежным тоном спрашивает он.

Баки прикусывает язык, с которого хотят сорваться множество неприличных и неуместных ответов.

Он пожимает плечами и ограничивается простым:

— Да.

Стив издает какой-то странный звук, похожий на: «Хм» и… больше ничего не говорит. Сидит и так громко сопит, что Баки ни на чем, кроме этого сопения, не может сосредоточить внимание.

Поэтому он выключает ноутбук, прячет его в рюкзак и привстает. Аккуратно пристраивает его на багажной полке. Он одергивает задравшуюся футболку, и когда садится обратно, случайно ловит взгляд Стива, который направлен туда, куда направлен быть не должен: на его задницу.

Стив замечает, что Баки замечает, и мгновенно отворачивает лицо к окну. Но его смущение выдают мило покрасневшие шея и кончики ушей.

Баки не совсем уверен, что должен сказать или сделать: поощрить, свести к шутке, проигнорировать, притвориться спящим…

…Или просто сказать:

— Все в порядке, Стив, — он толкает его локтем в бок. — Тебе разрешено смотреть.

И он прикрывает глаза. Притворяется спящим.

***

«Добро пожаловать в Принстон» — белыми буквами приглашает зеленый дорожный указатель.

Наконец-то.

Водитель сбавляет скорость и останавливается возле виднеющихся сквозь деревья университетских корпусов, где прошла юность Фицджеральда и старость Эйнштейна.

Стив грациозно выходит из автобуса, Баки следует. Но, отвлеченный видом плеч перед ним, он следует не так грациозно: спотыкается о бордюр и почти падает. Бросает на смеющегося Стива возмущенный взгляд и, толкая его плечом, проходит мимо.

Они протискиваются сквозь торопливо шагающих студентов, которые, возможно, спешат на лекции или семинары. Но многие из них никуда не спешат: сидят по трое и четверо на скамейках и лужайках, разговаривают, смеются.

Если кто-то начнет задавать вопросы, что маловероятно, то Баки и Стив — два аспиранта из Индианы. У них при себе есть на редкость искусно подделанные водительские права и студенческие билеты.

Память тела или что-то еще помогает Баки без проблем сориентироваться и найти нужный корпус и кабинет, вход в который венчает табличка с надписью: «Профессор Джон Фейнман».

После стука в дверь и приглушенного разрешения войти они ступают через порог в совершенно обычный кабинет, где на стенах висят фотографии и дипломы в рамках, а в шкафах, прижимаясь друг к другу, стоят книги и учебники.

Пожилой человек за столом всем видом излучает любезность и странное превосходство.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Баки.

Профессор, а это именно он, хмурит брови.

— Вы — не мои студенты.

Ну, это странно: под его неодобрительным взглядом Баки чувствует себя именно студентом.

— Эм… Я вчера звонил вам и договорился о встрече?..

— Мистер Андерсон и мистер Уик. Я помню, — кивает профессор. — Да. Вы позвонили, и мой ассистент назначил вам встречу на следующую неделю.

Стив делает шаг вперед.

— Простите, сэр, но у нас нет столько времени.

Профессор окидывает их придирчивым взглядом сверху вниз и обратно, затем неодобрительно поджимает губы.

— Вы не похожи на людей на грани смерти, — ворчит он и достает из кармана носовой платок. Снимает очки, протирает стекла. — Закройте дверь и проявите уважение: снимите головные уборы…

Баки, как и Стив, стягивает бейсболку и солнцезащитные очки, дужку которых заправляет за ворот футболки.

— Символика этого жеста формальна, — продолжает профессор, не поднимая глаз, — но ее истоки уходят во времена рыцарства, когда непокрытая голова вооруженного рыцаря демонстрировала отсутствие у него враждебных намерений. За каждой подобной условностью можно обнаружить практический смысл и… О.

Баки бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, который случайно цепляется за фотографию в рамке за его плечом.

— Вы… Вы — Капитан Америка и… Баки Барнс, — бормочет профессор. — Невероятно.

— Простите за ложь… — начинает говорить Стив в то же самое время, что и Баки:

— Вы знакомы с Ричардом Уилером? — он указывает пальцем за плечо профессора, где на стене висит фотография любовника того Баки Барнса. На ней он выглядит значительно старше и солидней, но все еще вполне узнаваемым. И Баки мысленно кривится, когда отмечает, что с возрастом он стал больше похож на Стива.

Профессор надевает очки и чуть ли не хлопает в ладоши.

— Вы его помните! — вскрикивает он и снова повторяет: — Невероятно.

Баки с опаской косится на Стива и кивает.

— Да.

— Он был моим учителем, — сообщает профессор и как-то слишком радостно улыбается ему. — Вы и мистер Старк произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление в Лондоне.

Правильно.

В нормальных условиях и обстоятельствах Баки никак не мог пересечься с Ричардом, кроме как при работе на СНР.

— Это было взаимно, — бормочет Баки, игнорируя сверлящий затылок взгляд Стива, кожей чувствуя, как тот следит за каждым его движением.

— Присаживайтесь, — любезно говорит профессор. — Расскажите, чем я могу вам помочь.

***

— Путешествия во времени… Невероятно.

Баки кладет в рот печенье и запивает мятным чаем.

— Как вы понимаете, все наши знания об этом ограничиваются случайными сведениями, почерпнутыми у писателей-фантастов или… из Интернета, — объясняет Стив, обнимая ладонями нетронутую чашку чая подле себя. — Где мы и наткнулись на вашу работу о природе времени. Нам показалось, что вы знаете, о чем говорите.

Профессор сидит напротив них, устремив невидящий взгляд в окно. Он чему-то кивает.

— Ну, давайте разберемся, что имели в виду ваши знакомые _маги_ , — слово «маги» в его исполнении звучит издевательской насмешкой. — Во-первых, Платон в диалоге «Политик» действительно описал или предсказал событие, когда время потечет вспять, а космос станет вращаться в обратную сторону. А по теории большого взрыва возможен вариант, что когда объем Вселенной стабилизируется, ее расширение прекратится, и в конце концов она начнет сжиматься в обратном направлении до начального состояния.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что наше путешествие во времени начало процесс сжатия какой-то из Вселенных? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Стив.

— Он хочет сказать, что она бы и так сжалась, — бормочет Баки и толкает Стива локтем в бок.

Стив бросает на него возмущенный взгляд.

— Но наши действия ускорили приближение этого процесса! Возможно, даже начали его!

— Так Стрэндж думает, — Баки пожимает плечами и тянется за очередным печеньем. — А он может ошибаться.

— Но его действия спасли мир, Баки.

— Или, наоборот, уничтожили.

Их бессмысленный спор прерывает покашливание и стук чайной ложки о край чашки.

Некоторое время Баки и Стив сверлят друг друга взглядами, затем синхронно отворачиваются и фокусируют внимание на профессоре.

Тот качает головой, делает глоток чая и продолжает:

— Уравнения, описывающие движения окружающих нас объектов бесполезны в квантовой механике из-за ее вероятностной природы. Я могу лишь оценить приближенные вероятности и провести по ним расчеты. Но из рассказанного вами можно сделать два вывода… Ваше присутствие здесь и сейчас подтверждает многомировую интерпретацию квантовой механики Хью Эверетта — это первое. И второе — я ничего не знаю. Уже почти сто лет считается, что исход событий непредсказуем, законы физики не дают определенных результатов, а только вероятностные предсказания, и даже вселенная не может знать заранее, каким будет будущее, пока оно не развернется физически. Детерминизм и понятие «судьбы» были уничтожены. Но вот вы, — он в каком-то отчаянии взмахивает руками, — один жил в будущем прошлом, которое еще предстоит пережить другому. Ваше будущее, капитан Роджерс предопределяется прошлым сержанта Барнса, которое не оставляет вам никаких альтернативных возможностей!

Баки запихивает в рот печенье и с набитым ртом бормочет:

— А я еще не верил в судьбу и предназначение.

— Я тоже! — восклицает профессор и качает головой.

Стив ставит полную чашку на блюдце и отодвигает ее от себя. Морщит нос и трет лоб.

— Что нам делать? — с усталым вздохом спрашивает он.

Профессор смеривает его оценивающим взглядом и поднимает бровь.

— Жить, — отвечает он, кладет ложку в блюдце и фокусирует этот оценивающий взгляд на Баки. — В какой гостинице вы остановились?

***

Сначала он слышит приближающиеся шаги Стива, затем — стук в дверь.

— Заходи, — говорит он и отодвигает ноутбук к краю кровати.

Дверь открывается, и Стив замирает на пороге, словно страшится его перешагнуть.

Баки приглашающе похлопывает по месту рядом с собой. Стив нерешительными шагами подходит и забирается на кровать, но не садится: стоит на коленях и смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице.

Баки не может его расшифровать: это вроде и маска, а вроде и нет.

Между ними и вокруг них возникает неловкое молчание, которое медленно перетекает в напряженное.

Ну, он чувствует именно напряженность, смешанную с предвкушением, которое иногда приятнее свершения.

Эта интимность очень хорошо знакома ему: в полутемной комнате, на одной кровати, и Стив нависает над ним.

Баки старается смотреть Стиву в глаза, не опускать взгляд ниже подбородка, не блуждать им по другим частям его тела, не позволять себе любоваться, но… Он так скучает по Стиву, по близости между ними.

Он прокашливается и говорит нейтральное:

— Профессор Фейнман и его жена очень милые.

Стив вздрагивает, несколько раз моргает и кивает.

— Да, — на его губах образуется слабая усмешка. — Конечно, ты считаешь их милыми, они — твои поклонники.

Он садится, вытягивает ноги и откидывается на спинку кровати.

— Не всем же быть твоими поклонниками, — бормочет Баки и косится на него. В полумраке он не может разглядеть выражение лица Стива, улавливает лишь поблескивающие белки глаз.

— Ты действительно помнишь его учителя? — неожиданно спрашивает Стив. В его голосе звучит напряженное любопытство.

Баки качает головой.

— Я не помню ни его, ни нашу встречу в Лондоне, но… Несколько дней назад мы встретились в Вашингтоне. И мы… — он резко замолкает.

Ничего себе.

Они действительно встретились лишь несколько дней назад… А кажется, что прошло гораздо больше времени.

— …И _вы_?..

— …Мы были старыми друзьями по университету, — рассеянно бормочет Баки, теребя конец нити, которой прошита кромка одеяла. — Это была неловкая встреча. Ведь я его не помнил, а он… Ну, я растерялся, а ты… Ты обо всем позаботился.

Он посылает Стиву благодарную улыбку.

Стив придвигается немного ближе, и Баки выхватывает взглядом маленькую усмешку на его губах.

— Ну, я рад, что смог помочь, — говорит он, затем как-то недоверчиво качает головой и бросает на Баки хитрый взгляд из-под ресниц. — Не могу поверить, что из всех университетов, ты учился в том, который находится в Нью-Джерси.

Баки незаметно тянется за подушкой и стукает ею Стива.

— Эй! — с наигранной обидой вскрикивает тот, прикрывая голову.

— Добро пожаловать в Клуб вечно изумленных, — говорит Баки и встает на колени. Снова замахивается подушкой. — Ее президент, Баки Барнс, до сих пор не может поверить в каждую глупость, которую при любой возможности творил и продолжает творить его лучший друг.

Он пытается стукнуть Стива, но тот перехватывает подушку, тянет ее на себя. И Баки вынужден неловко, для сохранения равновесия, опереться свободной рукой о плечо Стива, сжать его пальцами и немного пощупать.

Нет.

Эти плечи не шире тех плеч Стива в прошлом. Хотя они в любом времени заслуживают собственного культа с поклонением и жертвоприношениями.

Баки фокусирует внимание на Стиве, смотрит на него сверху вниз, замечает, как его дыхание прерывается, затем учащается. Его взгляд падает на губы Баки, задерживается на них.

И Баки невольно наклоняется вперед.

Стив сглатывает, облизывает губы и открывает рот:

— Ты в прошлом… У тебя там кто-то есть?

О.

Баки замирает, усилием воли разжимает пальцы и отодвигается назад. Садится в прежнюю позу.

Он должен напомнить себе, что перед ним одновременно его и не его Стив. Этот Стив — загадка, к которой прикреплено несколько противоречивых разгадок.

Ну, теперь очевидно, что он хочет Баки, скорее всего, даже любит его, но он все еще не его Стив.

И его беспокоит возможность, что их взаимодействия здесь и сейчас обернутся трудноразрешимой дилеммой.

Он представляет, как этот Стив открывает рот и говорит: «Эй, я люблю тебя, давай займемся сексом», в ответ Баки тоже открывает рот, но не говорит ни слова. Он просто не знает, какой ответ будет правильным.

Обычно он повторяет действия других, руководствуется не собственным опытом, а чужим. Но здесь и сейчас у него нет универсального ответа на проживаемый им опыт.

Если он согласится, то будет ли это считаться изменой одному Стиву с другим Стивом? Но они — один и тот же человек, разница между которыми определяется лишь временем! Так что это не будет изменой… Или будет.

И если нет разницы между физической и эмоциональной изменой, то Баки уже изменяет. Ведь он любит и прошлого, и будущего Стива.

Все эти размышления только усиливают путаницу в его голове, приводят его к порогу, за которым он должен признать собственную некомпетентность в том, чтобы быть человеком, а не оружием.

Возможно, он должен перестать ждать от Стива направления и собственными силами взращивать в себе человеческие качества, с которыми связывает ощущение правильности.

Он скажет Стиву правду, и будь что будет.

Но, видимо, Баки, погруженный в собственные мысли, слишком долго сохраняет молчание и неподвижность, потому что лицо Стива на мгновение искажается от какой-то боли и досады, прежде чем его черты разглаживаются, приобретая нейтральное выражение.

Ой.

Баки открывает рот, но Стив его опережает:

— Я и Пегги, — он расправляет плечи, — мы вместе?

Правильно.

Все не может быть так просто.

Этот Стив еще и Пегги хочет.

Баки подавляет желание скривиться.

Он качает головой и смотрит в сторону: не хочет видеть, что его ответ сделает с лицом Стива.

Сперва он слышит слабый, какой-то придушенный смех. Он косится на Стива, который сидит, ссутулившись и наклонившись вперед.

— Стив… — бормочет Баки и, движимый одним инстинктом, поднимается: придвигается к нему.

Стив прикрывает глаза рукой. Его смех набирает силу.

Рука Баки неуверенно зависает над его плечом, затем опускается. Когда Стив не отталкивает ее, Баки обнимает его, ощущая в каждой линии его тела напряжение.

Порывистыми, неуверенными движениями Стив поднимает руки и притягивает его к себе. Обнимает, впиваясь пальцами в его спину, утыкаясь лицом в его грудь.

Баки ворошит волосы на затылке Стива и успокаивающе поглаживает вздрагивающую от смеха спину.

— Я не знаю, что чувствую: облегчение или разочарование, — неожиданно твердым голосом признается Стив, его взволнованность выдает лишь прерывистое, стесненное дыхание. — Ведь я… Я собирался вернуться. Вернуться к тебе.

Баки замирает.

— Ты… Что?.. — выдыхает он.

— Ты был так прав, Баки, когда говорил об абсурде, — продолжает Стив, посмеиваясь. — На Вормире я понял всю абсурдность мира, его неупорядоченность и случайность… Я… У меня была глупая идея, что если я верну Камень души, то верну Наташу. Клинт сказал, что у Камня есть хранитель, и я планировал как-то с ним договориться, но… Ты не поверишь, хранителем оказался Красный Череп… И я… Я так разозлился… Я не мог ясно мыслить. Я начал драку. И мне… Мне почему-то показалось хорошей идеей скинуть его с обрыва вместе с камнем.

С губ Баки срывается недоверчивый смешок.

— Интересно почему, — бормочет он и прижимается щекой к макушке Стива.

— И это сработало. Я вернул ее, Баки, — Стив фыркает или всхлипывает. — _Ее_ тело…

— О, Боже, Стив, — Баки ощущает, как Стива бьет дрожь, и сильнее прижимает его к груди.

— Я стоял над ней, понимая, что в этом мире нет правил и нет смысла. Здесь нет ничего, что было бы достойно моей принципиальности и преданности…

Баки невольно сжимается, пытается отстраниться, вырваться, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза, убедиться в правдивости его слов, которые ударяют ему и в голову, и в грудь, бьются в такт сердца. Но пальцы Стива не дают шевельнуться, удерживают.

— Но, Стив… — он теряется.

Ему нечем возразить: Стив озвучивает его собственные обнажающие правду мысли о том, что все усилия напрасны.

И это ужасно: вера Стива в справедливость, во что-то разумное, доброе и вечное подорвана, а идеалы разбиты.

Баки не знает, что делать.

Стив поднимает голову, и Баки удается слегка отстраниться, заглянуть ему в глаза. Он чувствует неожиданное прикосновение к щеке: Стив поглаживает ее большим пальцем.

— …Нет ничего, кроме тебя, — завороженным голосом, одновременно хрипловатым и чувственным, говорит он и прикусывает губу. Снова утыкается лицом в грудь Баки, словно пытается спрятаться. — Ты — мой… лучший друг.

Его платоническому признанию противоречит другое, молчаливое: Стив обдает его грудь горячим дыханием и оставляет невесомый через ткань футболки поцелуй, затем несмело прикасается к нему, прижимает ладонь к бьющемуся сердцу.

Баки напрягает мышцы и задерживает дыхание, чтобы подавить дрожь.

Он крепче обнимает Стива и заставляет себя дышать.

***

Профессор закуривает сигарету и прищуривает глаза от дыма. Смотрит на доску, на которой выведено множество графиков, диаграмм и уравнений, затем указывает на нее спичкой. И этот жест можно назвать почти триумфальным.

— …Вот так. Мультивселенная под угрозой не из-за вас, а из-за нарушения закона сохранения массы и энергии, — говорит он со свойственной преподавателям твердостью в голосе.

Баки и Стив обмениваются взглядом, без слов понимая друг друга.

Стив кивает, складывает руки на груди и смотрит в упор на профессора.

— Получается, что без прошлого и будущего зависли две вселенных: та, из которой мы пришли, и, та, из которой пришел к нам Танос?

— Да.

Баки невольно повторяет позу Стива. А когда замечает это, мысленно кривится, прячет руки в карманы и присаживается боком на подоконник.

— Что произойдет, когда мы вырвемся из временной спирали? — спрашивает он.

— Вероятно, то будущее, которое вы помните, не будет существовать, оно изменится, сожмется до определенной точки пространства и времени.

Стив опускает голову и начинает медленно расхаживать по кабинету. Баки с необъяснимым беспокойством наблюдает за ним.

— Это ведь хорошо, да? — рассеяно спрашивает он, и когда Стив бросает на него косой взгляд, Баки продолжает: — В том будущем, которое было нашим, не будет Таноса.

На губах Стива появляется усмешка, кривая и невеселая.

— И нас там тоже не будет, Баки.

— Вы там будете, — возражает профессор. — Но _другие_ вы, переживающие тот же самый опыт вплоть до момента, когда должен появится ваш главный злодей, который не появится.

Стив останавливается рядом с Баки, соприкасаясь с ним плечом, смотрит в окно невидящим взглядом. В его глазах читается напряженная и безнадежная усталость.

— И я стану не только человеком вне времени, — тихо говорит он, — но и вне места.

Баки изучает профиль Стива, отмечая, помимо упрямого подбородка и теней от ресниц под глазами, резкие морщинки на его лбу, в уголках глаз и рта.

— Ну, нас таких двое, Стив, — бормочет он под нос.

В голове всплывают слова Локи о преследующем Стива чувстве неуместности и… Кажется, Баки начинает понимать, что в действительности скрывается за этим чувством, которое вызывает в нем ответное пронзительное чувство узнавания и родства.

Они — глупцы.

Еще в Вашингтоне они говорили друг другу одни и те же вещи, но разными словами, слушали друг друга, но не слышали.

Невольным движением он тянется к Стиву, прикасается к плечу, открывает рот, говорит:

— Я тоже, Стив.

Стив хмурится и поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Ты тоже… Что?

У Баки вырывается недоверчивый, возможно, даже немного истеричный смешок.

— Отчуждение, одиночество, изоляция, — перечисляет он, наклоняясь ближе к Стиву. — Неуместность, да? Я… Я тоже как бы извне, откуда-то издалека, наблюдаю за всем со стороны. Понимаешь?.. Но ты… Ты не один. Ты со мной, а я с тобой.

Стив просто смотрит на него, и Баки пытается изобразить на губах утешительную улыбку. На лице Стива тоже мелькает улыбка, но вымученная. Неожиданно его рука касается шеи Баки, скользит к затылку и поглаживает, взъерошивая волосы.

— Да, — выдыхает он и снова улыбается, но в этот раз мягче и более искренне.

Баки накрывает ладонью запястье Стива, водит большим пальцем по точке его пульса.

И некоторое время они стоят, глубоко погруженные в самих себя или друг в друга, не видят, не слышат, не чувствуют больше ничего вокруг.

— Вас таких трое, — голос профессора звучит словно издалека, но смысл его слов не ускользает от них. — Есть еще ваш _маг_.

Баки и Стив одновременно кривятся.

***

У них есть несколько часов до отхода автобуса.

Поэтому они позволяют себе поваляться, погреться под лучами теплого солнца.

Баки лежит на животе, опираясь на локти, наблюдает за студентами, разгуливающими по лужайкам и аллеям. Они выглядят совсем юными, почти подростками.

— Старый я — это Локи, — неожиданно говорит Стив, лежащий на спине рядом с ним.

— Нет, — качает головой Баки и лениво переворачивается на бок лицом к нему. — Старый ты — это ты из будущего.

Стив убирает руку с глаз и смотрит на него сквозь ресницы.

— Или это Локи из будущего.

Баки снова качает головой.

— Нет, — он вырывает из земли травинку и легонько проводит ею по руке Стива. — Он _знал_ меня.

Стив дергается от щекотки, но не отстраняется. Он фыркает.

— Если Локи — твой друг, — язвительным тоном говорит он, делая странный жест: одной рукой рисуя в воздухе воображаемые кавычки. — То он мог все узнать у будущего тебя и притвориться мной. Он — бог хитрости и обмана.

— Нет, — снова качает головой Баки и кидает в Стива травинку, которую подхватывает ветер, возвращает к Баки: бьет его по глазам, вынуждает зажмуриться.

Он встряхивает головой, а Стив смеется, приподнимается на локте и тянется к нему рукой. Снимает с волос предательскую травинку.

— Почему ты отрицаешь единственное разумное объяснение? — с любопытством спрашивает он.

Баки небрежно пожимает плечами, но из-за его позы, жест получается неловким.

На лбу Стива обозначается легкая нахмуренность.

— Баки, я не понимаю.

— Он — это ты, — упрямо повторяет Баки и откидывается на спину.

Стив просто смотрит на него сверху вниз. Баки прикрывает глаза ладонью, защищает их от солнца или от интенсивного взгляда, направленного на него.

Но Стив — упрямый. Он обхватывает его запястье и убирает руку.

— Баки, скажи мне.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Может быть, я не хочу тебе ничего говорить? — ворчит он и мгновенно сожалеет о сказанных словах, когда видит, как уголки рта Стива опускаются, а брови сходятся на переносице, образуя две печальные морщинки. Но из его груди вырывается слишком печальный, долгий вздох. И Баки не сдерживает смешок. — Стив, ты не такой хороший актер.

На мгновение морщинки у рта Стива углубляются, затем его лицо разглаживается, а щеки покрываются румянцем.

Стив слегка наклоняется и кладет руку ему на грудь. Намеренно или нет большим пальцем касается соска.

Баки замирает и как-то ухитряется сохранить абсолютную неподвижность.

— Скажи мне, Баки, — тихо требует Стив, но в его голосе Баки слышит особенные чувственные нотки.

Он все же ежится, и дрожь, пробегающая вдоль его позвоночника, не имеет никакого отношения ни к ветру, ни к температуре воздуха.

Во что Стив играет?

Баки вот ни во что играть не хочет.

Он уже наигрался в прошлом со всеми этими смешанными сигналами, собственными невнятными размышлениями, сомнениями и прочими нервирующими глупостями, которых, видимо, невозможно избежать перед началом романтических отношений.

С одним Стивом он уже пережил этот опыт, а другому Стиву это только предстоит.

Баки всматривается в него, изучает выражение его лица, глаз, замечает, что Стив тоже изучает его внимательным взглядом.

— Я не знаю, Стив, — честно отвечает он и задумывается о прошлом, о будущем, о том, что было и будет. — Ты… Ты помнишь, что обещал вернуться?

Стив стискивает челюсти и судорожно кивает, и от этого движения прядь волос падает ему на лоб. Баки тянется к ней и откидывает назад. Не позволяет руке зависнуть у лица Стива, коснуться его щеки.

— Ты обещал, как и обещал Пегги танец, — продолжает он, усилием воли не отводя взгляд в сторону. — Ты хотел пожить нормальной жизнью, но ты обещал, что независимо от того, сколько это займет времени, ты… Ты обещал вернуться.

Стив ложится, подкладывая под голову локоть. Его рука с груди Баки скользит к боку, обнимает и притягивает к себе. Он тихо говорит:

— А ты сказал мне не обещать того, чего я не смогу выполнить.

Баки поворачивает к нему лицо.

— Я надеялся на лучшее, но готовился к худшему.

Стив снова кивает.

— Ты думаешь, что если старый Стив — не я, то это, значит, что я не сдержал обещание. Я не вернулся, — бормочет он и утыкается лицом ему в плечо.

Его волосы ловят свет солнца и переливаются.

Баки прикасается к его макушке, пальцами пробегает по волосам, спускаясь к его шеи, плечу. В этом есть что-то братское и эротичное одновременно, некая возможность, где он может забыться, притянуть Стива к себе, прижаться к его телу.

Он чувствует и слышит, как учащается дыхание Стива, как ускоряется его сердце.

Стив приподнимает голову и устремляет на него какой-то загнанный взгляд. Баки не собирается с этим мириться.

Он приподнимается и обнимает Стива за шею. Упирается подбородком в его плечо.

— Послушай, — шепчет он, чувствуя, как Стив прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи, обвивая руками, цепляясь за него. — В будущем прошлом мы с тобой избегали этой темы по разным причинам: внешним и внутренним. Но… _Это_ не стоит между нами. Да. Мне было больно. Я был разочарован, иногда даже зол. И старый ты совершенно не помогал. Он был таким… изворотливым и скрытным, как… Локи, но… Стив, он смотрел на меня так, как только можешь смотреть ты.

— О, — все, что срывается с губ Стива, которые затем бормочут что-то неразборчивое, щекочут кожу Баки.

Некоторое время они лежат вот так. И никто, совершенно никто, не показывает на них пальцем, не называет всякими словами, не пытается кулаками выразить отвращение и презрение.

Баки любит будущее.

***

В теплом неподвижном воздухе разносятся голоса немногочисленных посетителей кафе: студентов и, возможно, туристов. Они сидят за разными столиками и весело перекликаются.

Стив направляется к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ, а Баки занимает позицию в самом дальнем углу и, внимательно приглядываясь к тем, кто входит или выходит, достает из рюкзака ноутбук. Включает.

В базе данных Гидры-Щита творится что-то странное.

— Ну, что там? — спрашивает Стив, с шумом ставит поднос с двумя большими бумажными стаканами и двумя пирогами.

Он снимает куртку и садится напротив.

За соседним столиком раздается хихиканье, за которым следует восхищенное перешептывание двух девушек: «Вот это образец», «Какое тело…», «Так бы и облизала сверху до низу», «А я бы съела», «…А я бы позволила съесть меня», «Как думаешь, он…»

Баки бросает угрожающий взгляд в их сторону.

Они ойкают и замолкают, но ненадолго: «Так и знала, что он играет за другую команду», «Почему все красивые оказываются геями?», «Как думаешь, они…»

— Может быть, сделаешь мне одолжение и превратишь меня в невидимку? — с какой-то горькой иронией спрашивает Стив и подмигивает. — Просто улыбнись им.

Баки недоверчиво поднимает брови, фыркает и подражает ему:

— Может быть, сделаешь себе одолжение и перестанешь носить футболки на размер меньше?

Еще Стив должен перестать краснеть и бросать на него непонятные, но определенно кокетливые взгляды из-под ресниц.

О.

И еще пусть перестанет прикусывать губу!

— Ты предлагаешь мне ее снять? — изображает полное непонимание Стив. Даже несколько раз моргает.

Баки открывает рот и закрывает. Понимает, что если скажет: «Да, Стив, сделай это!», то просто спровоцирует Стива. И тот, подстегнутый вызовом, снимет футболку.

Поэтому он отрицательно качает головой, притягивает к себе пирог с молочным коктейлем и с какой-то досадой втыкает в крышку бумажного стакана соломинку.

Он бросает незаметные взгляды в сторону Стива, который с идеальным румянцем на щеках и с очень сосредоточенным видом занимается важным делом: снимает крышку со своего стакана кофе и высыпает в него сахар.

Кто-то должен научить Стива правильно пользоваться столовыми приборами: он не контролирует собственную силу, и стенки стакана мнутся под его пальцами.

Стив наклоняет голову, и от этого движения волосы падают ему на глаза, которые он опускает, затем поднимает вновь и ловит взгляд Баки. Поднимает бровь и нервным движением руки откидывает волосы назад.

Баки ловит губами соломинку и, медленно потягивая молочный коктейль, забывает отвести глаза в сторону: любуется Стивом. Взгляд которого падает на губы Баки, но не задерживается: фокусируется на стакане кофе в своей руке.

Стив подносит его ко рту и делает несколько судорожных глотков.

Он нервничает и заставляет нервничать Баки.

А Баки не хочет нервничать.

Стараясь казаться невозмутимым, он привстает и поворачивает ноутбук экраном к Стиву.

— Вот, — говорит он, незаметно вытирая вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. — Локи вернул Камень разума. Его уже отправили на лабораторные испытания на базе Научно-исследовательского испытательного центра Национального демократического института и Национального фонда содействия развитию демократии в Заковии.

Стив кивает с облегчением и удовлетворением, затем напрягается и встречается с ним взглядом. Осторожным тоном спрашивает:

— Когда они собираются вербовать людей для проведения экспериментов?

— Не знаю, — Баки пожимает плечами, поддевает кусок пирога вилкой и, подозрительно оглядывая его со всех сторон, добавляет: — Но судя по разработанному плану снабжения и графику заказов на закупку материалов и комплектующих, они примерно полгода ничем подобным заниматься не будут.

Он засовывает кусок в рот, пробует на вкус, издает одобрительный звук и начинает активно уплетать пирог за обе щеки. Замечает, что Стив наблюдает за ним со странным выражением на лице.

Баки показывает большой палец. Стив прищуривается и смотрит на свой пирог.

— Мы будем добиваться встречи с Древней? — неразборчиво, с набитым ртом спрашивает Баки и спешит проглотить, чтобы снова спросить.

Но Стиву, видимо, этого достаточно для понимания его вопроса: он качает головой, берет на вилку кусок пирога и отправляет в рот.

Через некоторое время он говорит:

— По тому адресу, где расположен Санктум Санкторум, официально находится Нью-Йоркский дигитизационный центр, который осуществляет оцифровку и онлайн-публикацию культурных сокровищ, собранных в государственных или частных библиотеках.

Губы Стива трогает проказливая улыбка, а в глазах мелькает озорной огонек, но он мгновенно придает лицу серьезное выражение.

— И у этой организации есть официальный сайт, где размещается информация о сфере ее деятельности, статусе, истории, — один уголок его губ все же дергается вверх, словно он пытается подавить смешок, — график работы, контактные данные, в которые, помимо юридического адреса, входят номера телефонов и даже факса…

Баки хлопает на Стива глазами, затем до него доходит: Стив предлагает просто позвонить Древней.

К его горлу подкатывает восхищенный смех, и он не сдерживает его.

И Стив наконец улыбается, искренне, легкомысленно и с какой-то гордостью во взгляде.

Баки, очарованный этой улыбкой, перестает смеяться, вытягивает руку перед собой и опускает на нее голову. Не сводит глаз со Стива.

Взгляд которого меняется: теперь Стив смотрит на него с нескрываемой нежностью. Он отставляет стакан кофе и как-то осторожно, почти робко касается пальцами пальцев Баки.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, со мной, Баки, — тихим голосом признается он. — Я… Я очень скучал по тебе.

Баки прячет улыбку в сгибе локтя и бормочет:

— Я тоже.

Он искренне смущен и вместе с тем несказанно рад.

Стив прокашливается.

— Если все в порядке с Камнем времени, и у магии Древней будут для нас те же ответы, что и у науки, — он замолкает и убирает руку с руки Баки, — что мы будем делать дальше?

— Ну, если Древняя не разделяет идеи Стрэнджа, то… — Баки поднимает взгляд на Стива и пожимает одним плечом. — Мы… Мы можем делать все, что захотим.

Стив смотрит в сторону и делает глоток кофе. Его лицо ничего не выражает.

— Профессор Фейнман сказал нам жить… Он, наверное, имел в виду, ждать?.. — говорит он ровным, равнодушным тоном и на мгновение прикрывает глаза. — Но я… Я устал… Я так устал от усталости и вечного ожидания. Даже устал от самого себя.

От его слов у Баки сжимается горло. Под влиянием мгновения он открывает рот, и с его языка срывается необдуманное:

— Ты и я… Мы в будущем прошлом собирались отправиться в отпуск.

Стив вздрагивает и косится на него.

— Да? — небрежным тоном то ли спрашивает он, то ли выражает так удивление.

Когда Баки в ответ неопределенно кивает, Стив начинает барабанить пальцами по краю бумажного стакана.

— Ты хотел бы?.. Сейчас? Вместе? В отпуск? — как-то мучительно выдавливает он из себя слова.

Баки снова кивает, и Стив опускает ресницы. На его губах появляется маленькая застенчивая улыбка. И Баки ничего не может поделать: он тоже улыбается, затем кое-что вспоминает. Улыбка слетает с его лица.

— Только ты должен кое-что увидеть, — бормочет он и встает. Садится рядом со Стивом, придвигает к себе ноутбук, начинает водить мышкой и стучать по клавиатуре. — Смотри. За последний час в базе данных Гидры-Щита зафиксированы несколько должностных перестановок, добавлено множество отчетов и до сих пор идет активная переписка. Конечно, содержание зашифровано и закодировано, и у нас нет ключа для дешифрации. Но один из отчетов составлен Романофф, а она… Она — их звездный агент, Стив. Ну, то есть она _была_ их звездным агентом, главным достижением… или приобретением. Теперь это место занимаешь другой ты, поэтому…

— Баки… — предупреждающим тоном говорит Стив.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Я имею в виду, что она не занимается бумажками. Для этого есть другие люди. И если от нее потребовали отчет, то… _что-то_ произошло.

Стив озирается по сторонам, затем впивается в него взглядом.

— Я же говорил, что в поджоге нет необходимости! — раздраженно шепчет он. — Щит идет за нами.

— Нет, поджог здесь не при чем, — также раздраженно шепчет Баки, затем фыркает. — Фьюри одобрил нашу миссию.

— Что? — выдыхает Стив.

— Он думает, что делает одолжение Пирсу, — Баки наклоняется к нему ближе и, не скрывая самодовольства, объясняет: — Придуманная мной нелепая миссия проводится на территории США, то есть имеет по большей части отношение к внутренней безопасности, за которую отвечает Фьюри, когда как Пирс отвечает за внешнюю.

— Ой, — Стив смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону. — Ты… У тебя все было спланировано. Ты все держал под контролем, а я… Извини, что сомневался.

Баки пренебрежительно машет рукой.

— Шансы были 50 на 50: они или пришли бы за нами, или нет, — он пожимает плечами и получает неожиданный легкий подзатыльник. — Эй!

Он бросает возмущенный взгляд на Стива, который открывает рот, но ничего не говорит, лишь недоверчиво качает головой.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — бормочет он.

— Как насчет: «Спасибо»? — спрашивает Баки и не сдерживает смешка, когда Стив начинает неодобрительно сопеть.

Затем Стив вздыхает, а уголки его губ начинают подрагивать в улыбке.

— Прости, но теперь моя очередь быть президентом Клуба вечно изумленных, — с наигранной печалью в голосе говорит он.

Баки фыркает и толкает его локтем в бок.

— Сначала покинь Клуб плохих актеров, Стив.


	32. Часть 32, в которой Баки и Стив разделяют секрет

Баки обвиняет во всем навязчивую музыку, играющую из динамиков. Только из-за этого потока звуков, блокирующих доступ в сознание важной информации, он потерянно блуждает в поисках выхода по запутанному лабиринту супермаркета, опасному и непредсказуемому: с рядами, которые двигаются и перестраиваются, с поворотами, которые ведут в тупик.

Он останавливает перед собой загруженную доверху тележку и задирает голову. Читает указатели с названиями отделов.

За его спиной раздается шорох.

— Интересный выбор книг, — произносит с чувственной хрипотцой женский голос.

Следом за ним появляется Романофф или, скорее, Локи в ее образе.

Баки сомневается, что сама Романофф будет разгуливать в общественном месте в костюме Черной Вдовы. И, тем более, она никогда не подойдет к Баки и не заведет _с ним_ светскую беседу: она узнает его, мгновенно вызовет подкрепление или ударит в спину. Прибегнет к любому вдовьему трюку.

Он качает головой влево, вправо, разминает шею, снимая напряжение, вытесняя неприятные телесные воспоминания: ведь это уже почти традиция, что при встрече с ней он оказывается между ее бедер и пытается помешать ей задушить его гарротой.

Игнорируя «Всемирную историю», «Экономическую историю мира» и другие умные книги, Локи выхватывает из тележки именно то, из-за чего Баки хочет спрятаться в каком-нибудь углу и дождаться сжатия Вселенной.

— «Самое подробное и наглядное руководство для мужчин и их партнеров по массажу простаты», — читает Локи томным, грудным голосом Романофф и бросает в сторону Баки соблазнительный взгляд из-под ресниц и резкую улыбку. Открывает рот и в возвышенной манере извергает нескончаемый поток слов: — Лучшие друзья с детства, неразделимые, как на школьном дворе, так и на поле боя. Две стороны одной медали. Один добровольно отказался от свободы, другой силой обращен в рабство. Один олицетворяет добро, другой — зло. Но оба существуют в пространстве, где диссонанс их мятущихся душ порождает разрушение и хаос. Любопытно… История может ошибаться в датах, в последовательности событий, в деталях и частностях, но она всегда имеет основу, неподлежащую сомнению. А вы двое… Вы ставите меня и историю в тупик. В ваших действиях всегда есть какая-то недосказанность и незавершенность…

Баки застывает с приоткрытым ртом, затем упирает в Локи недоверчивый взгляд и закрывает рот. Сопит и толкает тележку вперед. Наверное, лучшей стратегией при общении с этим богом будет полное его игнорирование и мышечная готовность к атаке: он должен быть готов шагнуть в сторону, выхватить нож из скрытых ножен в рукаве и нанести вспарывающий удар снизу вверх.

— Как ты определил, что я не агент Романофф? — с любопытством спрашивает Локи, обгоняет его и с игривой грациозностью оборачивается. Идет спиной вперед, подстраиваясь к шагу Баки.

— Как ты определил, что я определил? — подражает он его тону и останавливается у отдела парфюмерии. Осторожно тянется к одному из пробников, подносит к носу и случайно ловит странно удивленный взгляд Локи. Присматривается к такому же удивленному выражению лица, которое мгновенно разглаживается во что-то более нейтральное.

Локи улыбается жуткой улыбкой, острой как бритва.

— Путешествие во времени, — не к месту говорит он. — Я должен сказать, что ваше решение украсть Камни бесконечности из разных Вселенных хоть и имеет неоднозначный характер, но есть в нем что-то такое… Да. Я определенно восхищен вашим циничным пренебрежением к последствиям. Мне любопытно… Вы двое пришли из какой-то зеркальной Вселенной, где герои — это злодеи, а злодеи, наоборот, герои?

Баки прищуривается, снова открывает рот и снова закрывает. Он не знает, что знает Локи.

Тот качает головой и поднимает руки ладонями вперед.

— Я не заложник чувства осуждения, — он пожимает плечами, опускает руки и складывает их за спину. — Я не нуждаюсь в подчеркивании превосходства над кем-либо.

Баки возвращает пробник на место и берет следующий. Слышит раздраженный вздох Локи, чувствует, как тот перемещается, становится ближе.

— Что тебя связывает со Стивом Роджерсом? — шепотом спрашивает он. — Вы двое словно две половинки одного целого, но если вас сложить вместе, вы… Вы явно не сходитесь.

Все это взаимодействие кажется Баки странно знакомым: воспоминанием о прошлом и одновременно отголоском будущего.

Он принимает нарочито скептический вид, затем кривит губы в усмешке и слегка склоняется к Локи.

— Нас связывает секретный договор, — заговорщицким шепотом отвечает он и подмигивает.

Локи открывает рот, закрывает. Его лицо принимает выражение озабоченности и напряженной работы мысли. Он смотрит в сторону и как-то нетерпеливо постукивает ногой по полу.

Теперь Баки действительно начинает беспокоиться. Ему кажется, он что-то упускает. В этой головоломке недостает какой-то важной детали.

Он озирается по сторонам и снова сосредотачивается на Локи.

Этот тип бросает в его сторону нечитаемый взгляд и с видимым усилием цедит сквозь зубы:

— Я прошу прощения за то, что должен сделать.

После этого он исчезает: его поглощает темное сверкающее молниями облако.

Что?

Неловким движением Баки ставит пробник на полку. Тот падает на пол и разбивается, но Баки все равно: он бежит по проходу в поисках выхода, замечает человека в униформе и останавливает его. Просит вывести из этого лабиринта.

Одеколон Стиву он может и в прошлом купить.

***

Не дожидаясь, пока такси остановится, Баки сует деньги водителю, распахивает дверцу и выпрыгивает из салона. Бросается в дом.

Внутри которого тихо. До жути тихо.

И эту тишину нарушает лишь скрип его ботинок и отчетливое тиканье настенных часов.

Баки замирает. Невидимая рука холодными пальцами сжимает сердце. Он открывает рот:

— С-стив?

Его голос дрожит.

Раздается громкий скрип со второго этажа.

Баки испуганно вздрагивает и задерживает дыхание.

Бесшумное появление Стива с беспокойным выражением на лице заставляет его громко выдохнуть или всхлипнуть.

Он утирает странно мокрый нос рукавом и, перешагивая через две ступеньки, в такт гулким ударам сердца, целенаправленно идет к Стиву или, скорее, кидается к нему.

— Баки, что… Ох, — сдавленно выдыхает Стив и делает неловкий шаг назад, когда их тела сталкиваются.

Баки обнимает его за шею, крепко-крепко.

— Что… Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Стив.

— Я… Я думал, что… — он зажмуривается и зарывается лицом в изгиб его шеи. Почему-то шепчет: — Я думал, что Локи с тобой что-то сделал.

Из груди Стива вырывается смешок.

— Но… Разве это не то, чего мы ждем?

Что?

Баки резко открывает глаза и, перемещая руки на плечи Стива, сжимая, отстраняется от него. Сверлит взглядом.

— _Что?_

На лице Стива застывает невеселая усмешка, от которой Баки чувствует, как по его спине бегут мурашки.

— Мое будущее предопределяется твоим прошлым, — успокаивающим тоном говорит Стив, говорит так, словно обращается к испуганному ребенку. Он даже поднимает руку и как-то снисходительно поглаживает Баки по голове. — Это судьба.

Баки отталкивает его руку прочь, затем отталкивает самого Стива, но тот крепко стоит на ногах и хватает его за плечи. Выдвигает вперед подбородок.

Презрительный смешок срывается с губ Баки.

— Я никогда не принимал тебя за философа-стоика и фаталиста.

Его голос снова дрожит, но теперь от гнева.

Стив недоверчиво смеется, наклоняется к нему, и лихорадочный блеск в его глазах пугает Баки.

— Фатализм делает солдата непобедимым, — как-то взволнованно говорит он. Его ладони скользят от плеч к шее, затем — к лицу Баки. Он робко дотрагивается до него кончиками пальцев, гладит брови, щеки. — Ты ведь знаешь, о чем я говорю. Ты как и я, живешь с этим мироощущением, да? Вспомни мгновения перед боем, когда ты уверен, что переживешь его, что ты под защитой, что ты пуленепробиваемый…

— …И уверен, что не в этом бою, так в другом обязательно погибнешь, — Баки закрывает глаза и обхватывает запястья Стива то ли для того, чтобы снова оттолкнуть его, то ли приникнуть ближе. Он открывает глаза и добавляет, стараясь вложить в голос как можно больше твердости: — Мы не на войне, Стив.

Стив прислоняется лбом к его лбу.

— Но выглядит и ощущается именно так, — бормочет он и тянется губами к его губам.

Баки отворачивает лицо и просто обнимает Стива.

— Знаешь, что мне как-то сказала о нас Пегги? — неожиданно спрашивает тот, касаясь дыханием и губами его уха. Он не ждет ответа, продолжает: — Она сказала, что вместе мы всегда выглядели так, будто разделяли какой-то секрет, неведомый более никому. Ты… Ты знаешь, о чем она говорила?

— Да, — честно отвечает Баки.

Стив прерывисто вздыхает и утыкается лицом в его плечо.

— Я тоже.

***

В нос ударяет аромат моцареллы и свежевыпеченного теста.

Баки придерживает одной рукой коробки с пиццей, другой закрывает дверь.

— Пахнет вкусно, — нейтральным, совсем не соответствующим словам голосом говорит Стив.

Он со скрещенными руками прислоняется к косяку двери, ведущей в гостиную.

— Да, — кивает Баки и проходит мимо него. Ставит коробки на журнальный столик.

За его спиной раздается раздраженный вздох.

— Ты вообще собирался мне рассказать? Или ты хранил бы этот секрет до тех пор, пока мы не состарились и не умерли?

Баки хмурится, взъерошивает волосы и оборачивается к нему.

— Я не думаю, что после смерти у меня получилось бы что-то тебе рассказать, — медленно говорит он, затем наклоняется вперед и драматичным шепотом добавляет: — Ну, знаешь… Потому что я и ты были бы _мертвы_.

Стив закатывает глаза и запрокидывает голову.

— _Баки_ , пожалуйста, будь серьезнее, — умоляет он голосом, затем — взглядом. Делает шаг к нему и протягивает руку. — Я… Ты… Это взаимно, если ты не понял.

Баки сглатывает, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

Ну, сейчас или никогда.

И открывает рот:

— Я знаю, Стив, — говорит он и, прежде чем Стив надумает себе всякого, поспешно добавляет: — В прошлом мы… Ты не с Пегги, потому что ты и я… Я встал между вами. Помешал твоему счастливому концу с ней.

Глаза Стив округляются, а рот открывается. Из него извергается недоверчивый, но странно счастливый смех. Стив пытается остановить его рукой, прижимает ее ко рту, затем трет лицо и замирает. Смыкает пальцы вокруг ремня и пряжки джинсов, смотрит в пол, бормочет:

— Я… Я надеялся. Я _так_ надеялся. Твои слова… Ты говорил обо мне, как говорил о всех девушках, с которыми… — он прикусывает губу, моргает несколько раз и с видимым усилием поднимает на Баки пронзительный взгляд. — Я думал, что вижу только то, что хочу видеть, что обманываю себя. Но я продолжал ловить твои взгляды, замечать твои смелые прикосновения, а то, как ты реагировал на мои прикосновения… Ты… Ты сводил меня с ума.

Он говорит и говорит, медленно сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Да. Пегги… Она могла бы быть моим счастливым концом, но она… Она — не ты. Ты — моя первая любовь. Ты был и есть весь мир для меня.

Баки пытается сглотнуть ком или подступающие слезы и закрывает глаза. Он не знал, что так нуждался в том, чтобы этот Стив подтвердил правильность того, что происходит между ним и тем Стивом.

Ведь Стив, который перед ним… Он помнит все: и плохое, и хорошее. И он все равно любит Баки, несмотря ни на что.

— Могу я?.. — дышит ему в лицо Стив. Баки чувствует, как он невесомо касается его лица, он даже чувствует дрожание его пальцев.

Он открывает глаза, и Стив дотрагивается до его влажных щек, вытирает их большими пальцами.

— Да. Мы вместе, — тихо говорит Баки. — И… Я люблю тебя.

Стив шумно втягивает носом воздух.

— _Но?.._

— Мы — половинки одного целого, но мы не сходимся, — повторяет Баки слова Локи. — Твой Баки в будущем, а мой Стив в прошлом.

— И что? — требует Стив. — Ты любишь нас по-разному?

Баки слегка отшатывается.

— Что?.. Нет! — он обхватывает лицо Стива и успокаивающе гладит его брови, скулы, щеки. — Для меня нет разницы между вами. Я люблю и тебя, и его. Ты и есть он. Я… Я просто хочу поступить правильно. Ведь если мы…

Его обрывают губы Стива. Со стуком зубов его язык скользит ему в рот. Баки зажмуривает глаза, упирается руками в плечи Стив, готовый оттолкнуть. Но затем…

Стив слегка отодвигается, замедляется и принимается как-то целенаправленно и соблазнительно проводить губами по его губам, затем снова языком раздвигает их, углубляя поцелуй, эротичными движениями исследуя каждый уголок рта.

Одной рукой он крепко прижимает к себе, другой извиняюще поглаживает его щеку, скулу, губами спускается ниже, к шее, находит чувствительную точку в ее изгибе, бьет по ней языком.

Невольно с губ Баки срывается и стон, и слова:

— Я так скучал…

Стив замирает. Его плечи под руками Баки напрягаются.

— Я… Я не могу… — бормочет он, мягко целует его шею и медленно отстраняется. Встречается с ним взглядом. Баки совершенно не нравится несчастное выражение на его раскрасневшемся лице. — Я… Я просто не знаю, о ком ты говоришь: обо мне или о нем. И это меня путает, играет в игры с моей головой.

— Прости, — говорит он и обнимает Стива. Прижимает к себе, утешительно поглаживая спину. — Меня тоже это путает.

— Но ты… Ты любишь меня, да? — Стив снова отстраняется и заглядывает ему в глаза. — Это все по-настоящему? Ты и я, мы вместе, и мы… Мы счастливы?..

Баки серьезно кивает.

Стив опускает ресницы. Его губы трогает маленькая, но определенно счастливая улыбка.

— Я составил список достопримечательностей, которые хочу увидеть, — неожиданно говорит он и делает шаг назад. Берет Баки за руку и тянет за собой. — Для отпуска. Мы можем обсудить его, пока едим…

Баки улыбается и следует за ним.

— О, Боже, Стив, ты был в космосе… Какая достопримечательность может сравниться с космосом?

— На Земле есть много удивительных мест, Бак… — Стив бросает на него игривый взгляд через плечо и спрашивает: — А ты… Где ты хотел бы побывать?

— Ну, в Японии, конечно, — его ответ совершенно не удивляет Стива, тот даже дразнит его мягкой, знающей улыбкой. Да что он знает? Баки прищуривается и добавляет: — Еще я слышал об Острове обезьян…

Стив издает недоверчивый смешок.

— Его не существует.

— _Он_ существует.

— Ладно… Есть что-то еще, что ты хочешь увидеть?

— Извержение вулкана.

— Баки…

— Церковь из костей.

— О, Боже.

— О, и еще я хочу побывать там, где обитают гигантские пауки…

— Ты это специально, да?

— Нет…

***

Следующим утром Баки просыпается в одиночестве.

Вместо Стива рядом с ним на кровати лежит перевязанная ленточкой корзина. Из нее торчат книги, брошюры, буклеты и свернутые в рулон плакаты.

Без участия воли его пальцы касаются корочек книг, а губы размыкаются и читают вслух названия: «Библия мужского секса», «Массаж простаты для удовольствия», «Учебно-методическое пособие для ординаторов урологического отделения Пресвитерианской больницы Нью-Йорка»…

— Очень смешно, — бормочет он, отпихивает корзину и откидывается на спину.

Стив у Локи, и Баки не знает, что делать.

Судьба и предопределение, миссия и предназначение…

Время течет, одно событие влечет за собой другое, а другое — третье… Бесполезно пытаться удержать время. Оно необратимо.

Баки не может ничего начать сначала.

Он даже не знает, где это начало.

Он лишь знает, что для похищения Стива у Локи есть причины, имеющие под собой основания, какие-то обстоятельства и предпосылки. Возможно, его побудительным мотивом являются Камни бесконечности. Возможно, нет.

Баки ничего не знает, ничего не контролирует, позволяет судьбе и предопределению управлять его жизнью. И это его раздражает.

Он порывисто встает, одевается и спускается вниз, в гостиную, где на журнальном столике среди пустых коробок из-под пиццы лежит открытый ноутбук. Баки выводит его из спящего режима и с щемящей болью в груди некоторое время глупо хлопает глазами на экран, где отображаются фотографии Эйфелевой башни, Лондонского глаза, Костницы в Седлеце…

Они со Стивом такие глупые романтики.

Баки устало вздыхает и вбивает в поисковую строку: «Нью-Йоркский дигитизационный центр».

К его удивлению этот центр — один из множества других, которые расположены в городах разных частей света: Лондоне, Копенгагене, Мюнхене, Гонконге, Нью-Дели…

Ну, у него вроде еще есть время.

Он хватает несколько телефонов и, сверяясь с контактами на официальном сайте, набирает первый номер.

В Лондонском центре сообщают, что у них обед, а при упоминании Древней обрывают его на полуслове и сбрасывают вызов. В Копенгагенском просят подождать. И пока из динамика раздается заунывная мелодия, Баки берет другой телефон и звонит в Мюнхен, где вроде бы совершенно искренне отвечают, что не знают, о чем он говорит, а когда он упоминает Локи, после долгого молчания ему советуют позвонить в Копенгаген.

Это какой-то кошмар.

В Гонконге и Нью-Дели на телефон никто не отвечает. Возможно, из-за разницы во времени.

Он набирает следующий номер, когда мелодия ожидания, звучащая из динамика другого телефона, резко прерывается враждебным мужским голосом:

— Кто это?!

Неуклюжим движением Баки подхватывает телефон, почти роняет, но все же прижимает к уху.

— Это Баки Барнс, — честно говорит он.

В ответ раздается менее враждебное и более взволнованное:

— Ой. Вы… Тот Баки Барнс, который друг принца Асгарда?

— Возможно?.. — осторожно отвечает он. — Зависит от того, кто и зачем спрашивает.

— Такой же скользкий, как он… — после раздраженного вздоха тихо бормочет незнакомец и уже громче добавляет: — Даже если вы не он, то это не мои проблемы. Принц просил передать Баки Барнсу, чтобы он ничего глупого не делал и ждал его.

В раздражении Баки запускает руку в волосы.

— Ну, передайте этому умнику, что…

— Я — не его секретарь, — перебивает незнакомец и сбрасывает вызов.

Баки недоверчиво смотрит на экран телефона, затем вздыхает и звонит повторно.

— Локи выбирает себе в друзья придурков, — бормочет он.

Если не ответят, то ему ничего не останется делать, как топтать порог Санктум Санкторума или Башни Старка, требовать, просить, умолять о встрече с Тором и… оказаться под пристальным вниманием Старка, Гидры-Щита и… другого Стива.

Неожиданно пульс Баки учащается, а чувство опасности легким холодом проходит по коже, наполняет все его тело и весь его разум.

Он плавно встает, прислушивается, улавливает почти бесшумный звук шагов, за которым следует звон.

Окно в гостиной разбивается, и через щель между сдвинутыми шторами влетает миниатюрная светошумовая граната.

Баки в стремительном прыжке уходит в сторону и кувырком перекатывается за кресло.

Граната взрывается до того, как падает на пол.

После мгновения оглушения и дезориентации Баки снова прислушивается к звукам снаружи: мерному топоту ног, скрипу дверей и… приглушенному шуму лопастей вертолета.

Ой.

— Дом окружен. Микрорайон оцеплен, — сообщает громкий механический голос. — Тебе не уйти, Локи! Сдавайся или умри!

Ой-ой.

Баки хлопает себя по лбу, трет его.

Ну, если он умрет, Стив очень расстроится. А Баки не любит расстраивать Стива.

— Я сдаюсь! — кричит он и, как древний старик, медленно встает с пола. Занимает позицию у двери. — Не стреляйте! Я выхожу.

После некоторого колебания, вдоха и выдоха он обхватывает дверную ручку, крутит до щелчка и толкает дверь вперед. Смиренно опускает голову, поднимает руки и мягкими, осторожными шагами пересекает порог дома под яркие солнечные лучи и красные лазерные зайчики снайперских винтовок.

Баки почти удивленно поднимает брови, когда видит, что его газон топчут Железный Человек со вскинутой вперед ладонью, Тор с молотом и Капитан Америка в лосинах и красных сапогах.

Раздается щелчок.

— Что это? — спрашивает Старк, и в центре его ладони вспыхивает репульсор.

Он получает ответ, когда на полную мощь включается автоматическая система полива, и струи холодной воды со всех сторон обдают и Баки, и стоящих перед ним супергероев.

Старк вскрикивает и начинает бормотать, переговариваться с кем-то невидимым.

Система полива отключается.

К мокрому Баки подходит хмурый и такой же мокрый Тор, и он делает странное: поднимает руку и толкает его в плечо.

— Это не мой брат, — говорит он и, доказывая, что он-то определенно брат Локи: резко отворачивается, и длинный подол мантии драматичным движением взмывает вверх, развевается в воздухе… в безветренную погоду.

Старк резко прекращает бормотать. Передняя часть его шлема поднимается, открывая его обиженное лицо.

— Да кто он тогда? Потомок Баки Барнса или его потерянный близнец? — он поворачивается к Стиву. — Кэп! Спроси его что-нибудь.

Баки с опаской косится на Стива.

Синяя шлем-маска или весь этот пригородный антураж и яркое солнце делают глаза того очень голубыми, а взгляд очень пронзительным.

Баки, наверное, никогда не перестанет изумляться играм и трюкам того, что он теперь называет судьбой: маленький Стив, большой Стив, Стив — Капитан Америка, глупый Стив в будущем, глупый Стив с бородой, старый Стив, Стив в прошлом и глупый Стив в будущем, а теперь этот Стив — его девятый Стив.

— Это не он, — выдавливает тот сквозь зубы. — Баки мертв.

То ли в раздражении, то ли в разочаровании Старк взмахивает одной рукой, другой все еще держа Баки на прицеле репульсора.

— Я и не говорю, что это он, я говорю…

— Где мой брат?! — громко и зло спрашивает Тор, потрясая в воздухе молотом и почему-то обращаясь к небу.

Стив и Старк обмениваются выразительными взглядами.

До ушей Баки доносится рев двигателей.

Он косится в сторону выезжающей из-за поворота колонны черных фургонов, закрепленных за специальным ударным подразделением Гидры-Щита.

Это плохо.

Нет ни полиции, ни агентов Контртеррористического центра ЦРУ, ни солдат Национальной гвардии.

Если Баки ничего не предпримет, то проведет некоторое время в застенках Гидры-Щита, скорее всего, под пытками. И он выдержит. Он все выдержит. Но… Он просто не хочет снова проходить через это.

Еще есть Локи…

Баки уже представляет, как тот, как бы подтверждая статус принца, на белом коне, в сияющих доспехах врывается в камеру, подхватывает его на руки, как принцессу, перекидывает поперек седла и…

Громкий звук тормозов отпугивает его глупую фантазию.

Время Баки на исходе.

— Эй, Стив, — срывается с его губ, которые он мгновенно прикусывает, когда видит, как линии плеч и нижней челюсти Стива напрягаются, как он слегка приподнимает щит.

— Эй, разговаривай со мной, Траволта из «Без лица», — вмешивается Старк, затем хмурится. — Джарвис, отправь мне напоминание, когда вернемся домой. Изучить информацию по полноценной трансплантации лица…

Задние дверцы фургонов распахиваются, и оттуда выпрыгивают агенты в полном боевом снаряжении.

— Стив, — снова повторяет Баки. — Посадил самолет в океан, да?

Стив сжимает кулак, разжимает, полностью распрямляя пальцы и без какого-либо взгляда в его сторону делает шаг назад. Почти отворачивается…

— Я ведь просил не творить глупостей, пока я не вернусь, — Баки сглатывает, облизывает губы и продолжает: — Я… Я даже забрал всю глупость с собой…

Стив замирает, бросает в его сторону нечитаемый взгляд, задерживает его.

К ним приближаются какой-то агент с кейсом и Романофф.

— Капитан, — кивает она Стиву и занимает позицию слева от него.

Агент останавливается рядом с Баки, открывает кейс и вынимает из него наручники.

— Сведите и вытяните руки перед собой.

Баки невольно кривится, но с покорным вздохом выполняет требование. Тупо смотрит, как на его запястьях защелкиваются наручники. Он запрещает себе что-либо чувствовать, поддаваться упадническим мыслям.

— Я-я прошу вас прекратить то, что в-вы делаете, — испуганно бормочет агент.

Баки хмурится.

— Что?

— Эй-эй-эй, полегче, Джонни Шторм, — говорит Старк. Репульсор в его ладони начинает сиять ярче. — Выключай иллюминацию.

Но это не сияние репульсора заставляет Баки на мгновение зажмурить глаза, несколько раз моргнуть и опустить взгляд.

— Ой.

Он прижимает к себе закованные руки. Пытается прикрыть пульсирующее сияние, вырывающееся из его груди.

— Не делай глупостей, солдат, — раздается рядом голос Романофф.

— Это не я, — бормочет он и смотрит на направленное на него дуло пистолета, затем — на Стива, который выглядит то ли обеспокоенным, то ли испуганными. — Стив, это не я. Это…

Сияние поглощает его слова, его самого и Стива, чьи глаза он видит последними, затем все исчезает в лучах закатного солнца.

***

Баки пытается открыть глаза, но он не может. Он не может управлять собственным телом.

Он проваливается в беспамятство, пока не по его собственной воле его веки открываются. Он жмурится от яркого света, который мгновенно гаснет. Перед глазами начинают мелькать прерывистые вспышки, фрагменты сцен, но в странном порядке, словно в обратном направлении: движутся не вперед, а назад.

Старый Стив, Сэм, Ванда, Стрэндж…

Стив не обнимает, а забирает объятья. Улыбки Сэма становятся все реже и реже. С губ Ванды слетает все меньше и меньше слов.

Стрэндж шагает спиной вперед, затем время будто замирает, он смотрит Баки в глаза и открывает рот:

— Это не сон, Барнс.

Время продолжает свое обратное движение: Стрэндж уходит, дверь в Санктум Санкторум захлопывается перед носом Баки.

Его жизнь превращается в поток времени, за событиями которой он наблюдает, как за кино, но с самого конца: от финальной сцены к начальной, от настоящего к прошлому.

Он поднимает голову, смотрит в темное небо, не видит звезд. Он понимает, что звезды не излучают свет, а наоборот, собирают излучение. Вселенная не расширяется, а сжимается.

В некотором смысле он умирает, а в некотором обретает бессмертие. Его разум не имеет ни конца, ни начала. Он существует мгновение, длящееся вечность.

Баки видит, как Стив во вспышке возвращается на платформу, как прячет от него глаза.

Он участвует в похоронах Старка, в битве с Таносом. Наблюдает за закрытием порталов и роспуском воинов. Чувствует детские пальцы, торопливо расплетающие ему волосы.

Он снова в Ваканде.

Щекой лежит на горячей земле, вдыхает ее запах. Плавным движением назад поднимается на ноги, с ужасом смотрит на мертвое тело Стива, которое поднимается и летит обратно к Таносу. Стив оживает от его удара.

Над головой Баки открытое, свистящее шепотом молний и грозящее смертью небо.

Енот ему что-то говорит.

И Баки бежит спиной вперед, становится справа от Стива.

Который снова забирает объятья, забирает улыбки, садится в квинджет и улетает.

Время обратимо, думает Баки, когда король Т’Чалла уходит спиной вперед, уносит с собой новую металлическую руку.

Время пронизывает Баки, приходя как бы с двух сторон — из будущего и прошлого.

Он пытается оставаться в настоящем, но он не чувствует свое тело, не чувствует холода, когда погружается в криокамеру.

Он пытается принудить его к иным действиям, заставить его губы не улыбаться Стиву, заставить его язык говорить иные слова.

Но он ничего не контролирует. Его разум остается в стороне, он — зритель.

Ослепительно белый луч из дугового реактора на груди Старка возвращает Баки металлическую руку, пальцами которой он впивается в этот реактор.

Наконец-то он чувствует что-то. Он чувствует вес металлической руки, слышит скрежет металла о металл.

Это успокаивает, придает уверенности.

События прошлого окружают его со всех сторон, преследуют, настигают, ни на мгновение не отпускают: Сибирь, Германия, Румыния, Россия, Чили, Мексика, США.

Время разрушает то, что должно быть будущим. Баки потворствует ему, не подавляет, а балансирует посередине. Подхваченный его потоком, он теряется, становится частью чего-то большего.

Пока оно не останавливается и не начинает новый отсчет.

Баки смотрит на неправильные даты рождения и смерти под его собственным портретом в Национальном музее воздухоплавания и астронавтики Смитсоновского института и понимает, что он пленник этого тела, его мысли и чувства не принадлежат ему. Эта _Вселенная_ уже не принадлежит ему.

С этим осознанием он чувствует боль. Он знает, что за ней последует: он покинет это тело.

Но его взгляд цепляется за незначительную деталь: в отсвете окрашенных в розовый цвет лучей, струящихся из широкого окна во всю стену, ярко мерцает что-то неуловимо знакомое.

Баки всматривается в толпу, видит затылок Стива в синей бейсболке. Из-под нее выбиваются светлые волосы, время от времени мерцающие, отбрасывающие блики.

Мышцы этого тела напрягаются, частота дыхания и сердцебиения повышается: оно готовится бежать.

Нет.

Баки борется с инстинктами этого Баки, который еще не Баки, но уже не Зимний Солдат.

Он дает ему мысленную оплеуху, начинает назойливо повторять: «Он — твой друг. Он не будет с тобой драться».

Не принадлежащий ему рот приоткрывается, губы некоторое время шевелятся, прежде чем с них слетает простое:

— Стив…

Последним, что Баки видит, как Стив вздрагивает, медленно оборачивается и встречается с ним взглядом.

Затем он с чувством выполненного долга покидает это тело. Освобождается от одной клетки и возвращается в другую.

***

Бруклин почти неузнаваем.

Абсолютно неприглядный при свете дня, он под умирающим в закате солнцем, когда уже не день, но еще не ночь, расцветает новыми странными красками.

Ну, это не совсем Бруклин, а похоже лишь на его часть в окружении воды с далеким горизонтом, где умирающее солнце освещает часть неба, заливает поверхность воды отражениями розовых облаков, отбрасывает нежные блики на умиротворенное лицо Стива.

Который медленно шагает по воде.

Он не один.

Он держит за руку другого Баки.

Их силуэты медленно удаляются, тают вдали, недостижимые, как мираж, но это видение продолжает стоять у Баки перед глазами.

— Ничего себе, мы буквально ушли в закат, — раздается за его спиной мужской голос. Его обладатель становится рядом с ним, плечом к плечу. — Кто еще может этим похвастаться, да?

Баки косится на него, ловит такой же косой взгляд, принадлежащий странно знакомому старику, с губ которого слетает позабавленный смешок.

— Что? Не узнаешь меня? — спрашивает старик, подмигивает и толкает его плечом.

Баки хмурится, открывает рот и замирает. Чувствует, как его глаза округляются.

— О, — выдыхает он. — _О._

Старик усмехается и понимающе кивает.

Баки окидывает его взглядом сверху вниз и обратно.

— А я неплохо сохранился, — бормочет он, недоверчиво качая головой. — Получше Стива.

Старый Баки, а это именно он, смеется.

— Стив мне не верит, когда я говорю, что я симпатичнее его в старости, — он прикусывает губу, затем снова смеется. — Нет. Стив, конечно, все еще хорош, но… Я лучше.

— Я вижу, — рассеянно говорит Баки и несмело прикасается к нему: к руке, к плечу. Ощупывает и случайно ловит взгляд усмехающегося старого себя. Его губы трогает смущенная улыбка. Он прикусывает ее. — Так… Что происходит?

— Ну, заветное желание Стива исполнилось, — пожимает плечами старый Баки. Его усмешка превращается в нежную улыбку. — Ты можешь идти домой.

Баки сжимает челюсти и усиленно моргает, ощущая сильное жжение в глазах.

— Я знаю, что ты устал, — продолжает старый он и неожиданно заключает его в крепкие объятия. — Теперь ты можешь отдохнуть.

— Ты говоришь так, словно я умираю, — бормочет Баки и утыкается лицом в его плечо.

— Возможно.

— Что? — Баки отстраняется и заглядывает в свои смеющиеся глаза.

— Что? — изображает непонимание старый он. — Говорят же, что любое изменение — это маленькая смерть.

У Баки вырывается недоверчивый смешок.

— Я такой придурок.

Старый Баки согласно кивает и снова притягивает его к себе в объятия.

— И, видимо, теперь я люблю обниматься, — бормочет Баки.

— Не хочу разрушать твои иллюзии, но ты всегда любил обниматься.

— Заткнись.

***

Тело обретает чувствительность.

Ощущая необъяснимую тяжесть, странное покалывание в онемевших руках и ногах, Баки прикладывает определенное волевое усилие и открывает глаза. Видит перед собой потолок, обшитый бронированной сталью. Он игнорирует судороги в мышцах, поворачивает голову в одну сторону, в другую, отмечает такие же бронированные пол и стены.

Затем к нему возвращается слух: оглушительную, закладывающую уши тишину нарушают мерный звук двигателей и приглушенное бормотание.

— …очнулся, — доносится до него чей-то голос.

Баки принимает сидячее положение, ощупывает себя, проверяет на наличие повреждений. Чувствует, как его брови удивленно поднимаются: кто-то переодел его в сухую одежду и освободил от наручников.

Ну, это ведь хорошо, да?

— Баки?..

В груди Баки вспыхивает надежда, которая мгновенно гаснет, когда он поднимает неуверенный взгляд на мнущегося в раздвижных дверях Стива. За спиной того открывается вид на стерильно скучный салон квинджета.

Это не его Стив, это девятый Стив, который, видимо, спас его от Гидры-Щита.

Радость и облегчение смешиваются с неясным чувством тревоги и поглощаются усталостью.

Баки опускает голову и прикрывает глаза.

Он хочет домой.

— Ты… У тебя что-то болит? — с беспокойством спрашивает Стив.

Воздух движется. Стив медленно и осторожно приближается.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Баки и смотрит на него снизу вверх, делает контролируемый вдох, выдох и вымучивает улыбку. — Просто… Я устал.

Губы Стива подрагивают, но не в улыбке. Как-то неуверенно он поднимает руку и дотрагивается до него. Несмело прикасается пальцами к его шее.

— Баки… Это действительно ты, — шепчет он.

Баки обхватывает его запястье, останавливает и со всей серьезностью, на которую способен, говорит:

— Я должен тебе многое рассказать, Стив.

Стив вздрагивает, затем поджимает губы, коротко кивает и присаживается рядом.

После глубокого вдоха Баки открывает рот и начинает рассказ. Излагает факты сдержанным и сухим тоном, держит Стива за руку, поглаживает костяшки его пальцев.

Иногда через дверь заглядывает Романофф, сообщница Стива в похищении Баки.

Ну, Баки не верит в честность и искренность ее действий, о чем он и сообщает Стиву шепотом на ухо.

После завершения рассказа Стив долго молчит, невидяще смотрит перед собой, сжимает его руку словно в тисках.

— Ты мне веришь? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив несколько раз моргает, затем поворачивает к нему лицо, всматривается в в глаза и кивает.

— Да, Баки. Я тебе верю.

***

Баки что-то будит.

Он застывает в неподвижности на постели, прислушивается к ночному шуму, доносящемуся из окна: шелесту травы, шороху листьев и стрекоту сверчков.

Смутное ощущение подсказывает, что в комнате кто-то есть, помимо девятого Стива, сопящего ему в затылок.

Баки немного смещается, обнаруживает, что у него под волосами, чуть обнимая за шею, лежит рука Стива.

— Ты не отличаешься постоянством, — раздается в темноте голос Локи. — Хотя… Постоянство — удел невежд. Мудрецы шагает в ногу, меняются вместе со временем, не воспринимают его как противника, а приветствуют как союзника…

— О, Боже, Локи, — шепчет Баки и отодвигается от Стива, осторожно, стараясь не разбудить. Трет глаза, зевает.

— …Невежды живут в прошлом, — Локи проявляется из темноты, как призрак, — предаются мечтам о будущем и не видят настоящего…

Баки поднимает руку в умоляющем жесте, чтобы остановить этот поток слов.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — немного громче говорит он и тянется к валяющимся на полу джинсам. — Я понял. Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — кивает Локи и складывает руки за спиной. — Ты готов?

Баки замирает.

— Мы… Домой?.. — не совсем спрашивает он и кривится: его голос даже в собственных ушах звучит неуверенным, умоляющим. Он прочищает горло. — Со Стивом все в порядке? Зачем другой ты похитил его?

— Он в порядке, а другой я… — Локи опускает взгляд и говорит загадочное: — Его действия и стремления не принадлежали ему. Я…

Он не договаривает и неловко пожимает плечами. Некоторое время молчит, затем взмахивает рукой, и со знакомым шипением в воздухе открывается портал.

После еще одного взмаха перед Баки появляется висящий вверх ногами Стрэндж, тело которого укутано в вывернутую наизнанку мантию. Он вроде бы дышит.

Баки растерянно хлопает глазами на это зрелище, открывает, закрывает рот, но не находит слов.

На лице Локи образуется непонимающее выражение.

— Что? — оборонительным тоном спрашивает он. — Ты убил Древнюю!

И, будто это все объясняет, он делает шаг в портал, а Стрэндж с волочащейся за ним по полу мантией плывет по воздуху следом.

— Ты идешь? — раздается из портала.

Баки рассеянно кивает и оглядывается на спящего Стива, который совсем не спит. Его глаза открыты и напряженно следят за ним. Баки прикусывает губу, торопливо забирается на постель и обнимает его.

Стив под его руками расслабляется и несмело обнимает в ответ.

— Что бы другой я ни делал и не говорил, — шепчет Баки ему в ухо, — ты должен знать, что им руководит любовь к тебе и ненависть к себе.

Он отстраняется, заглядывает Стиву в глаза, в которых стоят слезы.

— Прости, — Баки не знает, за что просит прощения, но он прикасается к щеке Стива, гладит большим пальцем и отодвигается. Встает, изображает на лице улыбку. — Мы со всем справимся.

Он идет спиной вперед к порталу и, не отводя взгляд от Стива, поднимает руку. Неуклюже ею машет.

Губы Стива подрагивают в улыбке.

Баки подмигивает ему и делает шаг домой.


	33. Часть 33, в которой у Баки и Стива все только начинается

Светящийся шарик, похожий на октопуса, тянет к его голове свое тонкое щупальце. Баки от него отмахивается.

— Вы облегчили бы задачу и себе, и мне, если предоставили бы возможность хроникеру ознакомиться с вашими воспоминаниями, — говорит хранитель истории Асгарда.

Баки недоверчиво смотрит на него, затем — на хроникера-октопуса и издает смешок.

— Нет, спасибо.

Они сидят в библиотеке или как еще можно назвать место с длинными рядами книжных полок, расположенных особым образом, которое заставляет Баки на мгновение вообразить, как он толкает одну из полок слева от него, и она падает, задевает другую, та задевает третью… и все книжные полки сыпятся, как костяшки домино.

Хранитель недовольно сопит и утыкается носом в свиток. Что-то медленно там выводит.

— Послушайте, — не скрывая раздражения, обращается к нему Баки и слегка наклоняется над столом, — я рассказал все, что запомнил. Той Вселенной, которую я знал и помнил, больше не существует, она — пуф — сжалась, Стив похитил меня из нее и ушел со мной в закат. Что еще вы хотите?

— Вы — единственный, кто может дать будущим поколениям возможность взглянуть на Мир душ изнутри, — полный безграничного терпения голос хранителя раздражает Баки еще сильнее. — Вы там были и, что еще удивительнее, встретили самого себя. Вселенная пытается что-то сказать вам! Возможно, пытается взрастить ваше духовное предназначение.

Ну, он сам виноват, думает Баки и встает.

— У меня нет ни миссии, ни предназначения. Я больше не под колпаком времени и чего-либо другого, — чуть ли не выплевывает он слова. — Вселенная холодна и безразлична, она не имеет ни начала, ни конца. Это мы пытаемся все измерить, сравнить и выразить в соотношениях и числах. Мы ничем не лучше каких-нибудь пауков, внезапно измеряющих человеческие чувства в паучьих лапках. «Сила их любви равна миллиону световых паучьих лапок», — заявит профессор-паук. «Поэтому они поцеловались», — добавит его студент. Примерно так, если не хуже, выглядят наши попытки объяснить законы Вселенной.

Баки коротко и резко вдыхает и выдыхает. Ему не хватает воздуха. Он стискивает кулаки так, что немеют пальцы, затем заставляет себя развернуться и уйти прочь.

Он должен найти Стива.

Проходя мимо одной из полок, он замечает то, что совершенно не сочетается с содержанием этой библиотеки: среди древних на вид фолиантов и свитков лежат обычные газеты.

На первой полосе одной из них даже вроде бы размещен снимок с Белым домом.

Баки подходит ближе и читает заголовок: «Земля и Асгард: союзники или враги?» На снимке действительно Белый дом, на фоне которого президент Рузвельт стоит напротив королевы Фригги, держит в руках ее руку. Под одной газетой лежит другая и третья со снимками не только королевы, но и ее сыновей с нелепейшими заголовками: «На нашей стороне Боги», «Тор Одинсон: герой «Дня Д», Бог, принц и человеколюб»…

Что происходит…

Баки на механических ногах делает шаг к двери, которая резко открывается, ударяя его по носу.

— Ай. Что за… — гнусавит он и касается носа. Его пальцы в крови. — Ты мне нос сломал!

Он бросает возмущенный взгляд на Локи, который не выглядит так будто ему жаль. Он выглядит встревоженным, даже немного взбудораженным: с лихорадочным блеском в глазах и нервно подрагивающими губами.

— Я… Эм…

Баки чувствует, как его брови удивленно поднимаются: впервые на его памяти Локи мямлит и не находит слов.

Тот медленно выдыхает через нос, стискивает челюсти и сдавленно говорит:

— Стив Роджерс ушел.

Баки чувствует, как что-то холодное сжимает его грудь.

— Куда? — выдыхает он.

— За тобой.

***

Холодный ночной воздух проникает под футболку, заставляет Баки скрестить руки на груди в бесполезной попытке сохранить тепло.

Он неуверенно топчется перед Башней Старка, озирается по сторонам. На Манхэттене даже после нападения инопланетян ни пустынно и ни мрачно: в ярком свете витрин многочисленные прохожие куда-то спешат, перешагивая через рытвины и глубокие выбоины на дороге.

Баки вздыхает и снова возвращается к сверлению взглядом стеклянных дверей.

— Мистер Старк интересуется, нужно ли вам что-нибудь? — неожиданно откуда-то сверху раздается мужской голос с британским акцентом.

Ой.

Баки вскидывает голову. Чувствует себя дураком: в будущем же есть камеры наблюдения!

— Эм… — он взъерошивает волосы, кривится и обращается к камере: — Мне нужен… Стив Роджерс?.. Он внутри? Мне сказали, что он…

Стеклянные двери раздвигаются и прерывают его лепет.

Некоторые прохожие бросают на него обеспокоенные или любопытные взгляды. Кто-то останавливается, а кто-то убегает.

Баки делает шаг вперед, замирает на пороге и заглядывает внутрь. Подозрительно всматривается в пустой холл.

— Вы можете войти, — сообщает голос.

— Я знаю, что могу, — ворчит он и смотрит в камеру. — Но вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

— Внутри есть два Стива Роджерса, — после паузы говорит англичанин-невидимка. — Какой из них вас интересует?

С губ Баки срывается смешок.

— Меня интересуют все Стивы Роджерсы.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, входите?.. — его то ли спрашивают, то ли приглашают.

И Баки входит, следует инструкциям голоса: поднимается на определенный этаж, ступает в лифт, в котором нет ни кнопок, ни табло, отсчитывающего этажи. Он даже не может определить движется лифт вверх или вниз. Это очень нервирует.

Но лифт движется и движется, медленно, без остановок.

Инстинктивным жестом Баки дотрагивается до рукоятки невидимого клинка, плотно сидящего в невидимых ножнах. Спасибо Локи за то самое оружие, которое рассекает людей пополам…

Хоть какая-то осязаемая польза от этих путешествий туда-сюда-обратно.

Баки прикусывает довольную усмешку, играющую в уголках его губ.

Прежде чем он может снова удивиться щедрости Локи, лифт останавливается и двери с мягким шипением раздвигаются.

Его взгляд сталкивается со взглядом Стива, и, не обращая внимания на готовых к атаке Мстителей, на ощущение наведенного прицела, Баки поддается естественному для него порыву: устремляется вперед, навстречу Стиву, который тоже движется к нему.

— Баки…

— Стив.

Они заключают друг друга в объятья. Баки прижимается к Стиву, закрывает глаза. На мгновение Стив слегка приподнимает его, затем опускает, утыкается лицом в его шею, тяжело дышит. Так они стоят и крепко обнимают друг друга.

Время замирает.

Или не совсем.

— Это было мило, — раздается громкий шепот Старка. — Как в кино, когда камера приближается, показывает зеленый луг, где среди цветов возлюбленные с раскрытыми объятиями бегут навстречу друг другу… И вот: наконец они обнимаются, затем…

— Заткнись, Старк, — ворчит кто-то.

— …затем уже бегут титры, — добавляет Старк. — Джарвис, скажи, что ты записал их воссоединение…

— Да, сэр, — сообщает знакомый голос с британских акцентом. — И я взял на себя смелость добавить эффект приближения.

Неожиданно Стив почти грубо отстраняет Баки, заглядывает в глаза. Его лицо приобретает выражение тревожной нахмуренности.

— Я очнулся, а тебя нет, — с какой-то обидой говорит он.

Баки тоже хмурится.

— Я вернулся, а тебя нет, — по-детски парирует он.

Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга, передают взглядами свое недовольство.

Затем губы Стива подрагивают, изгибаются в улыбке, и Баки тоже не может удержаться от маленькой улыбки.

— Мне кажется, я даже прослезился, — бормочет Старк. — Эх, Кэп. Ваша крепкая дружба напоминает мне мою с Роуди. Я с ним так же…

Стив прислоняется лбом к его лбу. Все еще улыбаясь, Баки тянется к нему, и Стив подается на встречу, встречает его губы, ласкает собственными, будто снова изучает их, пробует на вкус, целует, коротко и нежно.

— Ой, нет… Я с Роуди ничего такого не делаю, — испуганно шепчет Старк, молчит, затем каким-то странным тоном добавляет: — Так, Кэп… Ты… Ты — гей?.. Почему я не знал? А мой отец? Он знал?

— Эм… Нет, я не… — доносится до ушей Баки растерянный голос девятого Стива в то же время, что его Стив просяще проводит языком вдоль линии, разделяющей губы, и Баки податливо открывает рот. — Я… Я просто люблю Баки…

Раздается тихий звук приземления, за которым следует ворчливое:

— Почему сразу «гей»? Существуют еще бисексуалы, Старк. И вообще… Мы так и будем стоять и невежливо пялиться? Может быть, оставим их?

— Да и… нет, — четко и раздельно произносит Старк.

Поцелуй Стива из мягкого трансформируется в настойчивый и нетерпеливый. Его руки начинают бродить по телу Баки, вызывая чувственную дрожь. Баки позволяет собственным рукам пощупать Стива: напряженные мышцы его плеч и спины. Позволяет ладоням спуститься ниже, к заднице, обхватить ее, сжать.

Кто-то присвистывает.

— Ой-ой-ой, для Барнса это определенно не первое родео, — двусмысленным тоном говорит Старк, в его голосе сквозит открытое восхищение. — Так… Кэп ты любишь мужчин?

— Ну… Наверное, да. Ведь я люблю Баки, а он — мужчина.

— Ты свободен завтра вечером? — неожиданно спрашивает Старк, и странная нотка в его голосе заставляет Баки почти отстраниться, но его Стив делает невероятную вещь языком. Баки стонет и еще теснее прижимается к нему.

— Не знаю, — отвечает девятый Стив. — Зависит от того, как пройдет миссия.

— Как ты мог забыть, Старк, — со смешливой укоризной говорит Бартон. — Завтра мы спасаем Баки, и… Если ты не понял в словаре Кэпа в слове «бисексуальность» буква «б» закреплена за _Б_ аки.

Стив берет его лицо в ладони и мягко завершает поцелуй. Отстраняется. Баки позорно следует за его ртом, затем замирает, жмурит глаза. Его начинает разбирать смех.

— Я так скучал, — бормочет он и открывает глаза. Смотрит на Стива, на играющую на его лице улыбку, которая исчезает.

Баки хмурится. Стив тоже хмурится и прикасается к его груди

— Это кровь? — он хмурится сильнее. — И это… моя футболка?

— Это _моя_ футболка.

Баки и Стив одновременно поворачивают головы в сторону девятого Стива.

Который стоит с раскрасневшимися щеками и скрещенными руками на груди. Одаривает их неловкой улыбкой.

— Привет, Баки, — говорит он.

— Да-а-а, приве-е-ет, _Б_ аки, — чуть ли не мурлычет Старк, поднимает руку и игриво шевелит пальцами.

Романофф и Бартон после обмена взглядами просто кивают им.

А Тор делает шаг вперед и грозно спрашивает:

— Где мой брат?!

***

Баки чуть ли не падает на Стива, но, опираясь рукой о подушку, осторожно ложится сверху, оставляет нежный извиняющийся поцелуй между лопатками и прижимается к спине щекой. Прислушивается к учащенному стуку сердца и тяжелому дыханию.

— Почему мы раньше этого не делали? — слегка прерывающимся голосом спрашивает Стив.

Баки не знает ответа. Или знает, но не хочет кое в чем признаваться.

— Потому что ты слишком громкий, — все же отвечает он и смеется, когда Стив возмущенно дергается под ним.

Прежде чем сперма засохнет, Баки заставляет себя отодвинуться и сползти со Стива, который издает разочарованный звук и пытается перекатиться на спину. Но Баки придерживает его.

— Подожди, — бормочет он и поглаживает плечо Стива. — Я принесу что-нибудь, чтобы вытереть тебя.

Он встает.

В комнате темно, а свет падает только из ванной. Тихий скрип, который издают доски пола под его ногами, прерывается, когда Баки останавливается у дверного проема. Замечает на полу искривленную тень, похожую на гигантского паука.

Он не вскрикивает, лишь отшатывается.

Тень тоже отшатывается и проворно юркает в дальний угол ванной, где сливается с темнотой.

— Все в порядке? — раздается обеспокоенный голос Стива.

— Да, — кивает Баки. — Просто передумал. Я… Вытру тебя позже… Или вытру чем-нибудь другим.

Он торопливо возвращается и запрыгивает на кровать. Обнимает Стива, прижимается к нему.

— Под чем-нибудь другим ты имеешь в виду язык? — небрежным тоном спрашивает тот. И Баки судорожно сглатывает: звучит грязно, но… он совсем не против быть грязным. — Я не против.

И, Стив, видимо, тоже.

— Да, конечно, — подражая его тону, отвечает Баки. Но прежде чем переместить ноги по обеим сторонам его бедер, замирает. — Эм… Так, мне просто интересно… Как долго мы еще пробудем в Австралии?

Стив поворачивает голову в его сторону, и даже в темноте Баки замечает маленькую усмешку на его губах, которая мгновенно исчезает.

— Но Баки, — его лицо принимает выражение озабоченности и непонимания, — мы не можем просто взять и уйти. Ты ведь еще не видел гигантских пауков!

Баки прищуривается, затем возмущенно хлопает Стива по плечу.

— Ты знал, что в нашем номере паук!

С губ Стива срывается сдавленный смешок, который перерастает в полноценный смех.

Баки снова поднимает руку, чтобы хлопнуть его, но Стив переворачивается на спину, не прекращая смеяться.

В темноте раздается странный звук. Возможно, этот звук издает ветка, которая под порывами ветра скребется в окно. Но Баки уверен, что это паук: сидит в каком-нибудь углу и шуршит паучьими лапками. Строит коварные планы по захвату номера.

Баки озирается по сторонам, затем придвигается ближе к Стиву. Он не ищет у него защиты от коварства паука. Совсем нет.

— Не могу поверить, что из всех вещей в мире ты боишься пауков, — сквозь смех говорит Стив и обнимает его. Притягивает ближе.

— Я не боюсь пауков, — ворчит Баки и кладет голову ему на грудь, которая все еще подрагивает от смеха. — Я… Мне просто неуютно в их присутствии.

Через некоторое время смех затихает.

— Если хочешь, мы можем хоть завтра лететь в Японию.

Баки задумывается.

— Ну, нет, — бормочет он. — Мы еще не видели кенгуру и коал, не попробовали серфинг… Ты слышал, что белые акулы нападают на серферов? Звучит интересно… Ты хотел бы увидеть белую акулу, Стив?

— О, Боже, Баки…

***

Сидя в кафе с видом на Эйфелеву башню и попивая кофе, Баки не совсем заинтересованно всматривается в экран ноутбука, но он действительно пытается вникнуть в смысл строк новостей с заголовками об аресте Александра Пирса.

Эта информация не приносит ему удовлетворения или какого-то другого похожего на триумф чувства. Возможно, потому что это не его Александр Пирс. Возможно, по другой причине. Он не знает.

Перед ним неожиданно возникает огромная вазочка с мороженым, политым шоколадным сиропом. Баки хмурится и поднимает взгляд на официанта.

— Я не заказывал… — он резко закрывает рот, хлопает глазами на Стива, _старого_ Стива.

— Здравствуй, Баки, — говорит тот с искренней улыбкой на лице, затем садится напротив него.

— Здравствуй.

Баки смущается отчетливо слышимой растерянности в собственном голосе и прокашливается, затем усилием воли приподнимает уголки губ в попытке улыбнуться.

— Так… — начинает он и сглатывает. Чувствует, как его губы подрагивают, но совсем не от вымученной улыбки. — Это действительно был ты, тогда… когда…

Стив кивает и протягивает к нему руку над столом ладонью вверх.

— Прости меня, — говорит он. — Мне приходилось соблюдать осторожность в общении с тобой. Я хотел обнять тебя, поцеловать, но не хотел необдуманными действиями испортить наше будущее.

Баки смотрит на его руку и усиленно моргает.

— Я… Все в порядке, — он осторожно кладет пальцы в его ладонь, которая мгновенно сжимает их. — Я рад, что это был ты, а не… кто-то другой.

Стив подносит его руку к губам, целует костяшки пальцев, затем переворачивает и, глядя ему в глаза, целует ладонь. В его глазах Баки теперь мерещатся не только знания и мудрость, но нежность и любовь.

Он многозначительно поигрывает бровями.

— Эй, _это_ необдуманное действие можно назвать изменой, знаешь ли. А я видел себя старого… — он подмигивает. — Я же говорил, что ты сорвал джекпот, Стив.

До его ушей доносится рев сирен, который приближается, нарастает. Мимо кафе проносятся пожарная машина и «скорая».

Где-то всегда что-то происходит.

Но Баки и Стив полностью сосредоточены друг на друге.

Баки увлеченно рассматривает Стива, его позу, выражение лица. Стив выглядит счастливым и умиротворенным. Баки медленно выдыхает, чувствуя странное облегчение, но с его языка случайно или намеренно все равно срывается вопрос:

— Мы счастливы?

Нежная улыбка трогает губы Стива. Он кивает.

— И мы больше не во власти судьбы и предназначения? — настойчиво продолжает спрашивать Баки.

— Если мы и во власти судьбы и предназначения, — с какой-то особой искренностью отвечает Стив, — то нам не о чем беспокоиться: ведь мы вместе.

Баки недоверчиво качает головой и улыбается.

— Стив, ты такой… такой… — он прикусывает губу, просто смотрит на Стива.

Который неожиданно подмигивает и что-то вкладывает ему в ладонь. Сжимает его пальцы.

— Я очень люблю тебя, — говорит он и встает.

Баки завороженно наблюдает, как Стив подходит к нему, наклоняется и целует в макушку, затем заглядывает ему в глаза и с печалью в голосе сообщает:

— У меня нет слов напутствия ни для тебя, ни для него, — он убирает руку и делает шаг назад. — Вы и так делаете и будете делать все, что от вас зависит, и как можно лучше.

Он коротко улыбается, разворачивается и уходит.

— Передавай мне привет, — кричит Баки ему в спину.

Стив бросает ему через плечо усмешку и присоединяется к толпе туристов. Теряется в ней.

Баки опускает взгляд вниз, разжимает кулак и разворачивает свернутый вчетверо листок бумаги, где на русском языке указаны дата, время, место и буквы Н.А.Р.

Ой.

Это весьма прозрачный намек, что в том прошлом им еще предстоит спасти Наташу из «Красной комнаты».

— Геронтофилия чаще встречается у женщин, чем у мужчин — раздается сзади насмешливый голос Старка. — Говорят, в ее основе лежит подавленное влечение к матери или… к отцу.

— Если у тебя есть вопросы о твоем отце, просто задай их, — простодушно говорит Баки и принимается ковырять ложкой мороженое, следя за передвижениями Старка.

Который с удивленным смехом садится напротив него.

— Где твоя лучшая половина, Марти Макфлай? — спрашивает он, но не дожидаясь ответа, начинает частить: — Еще не заскучали в отпуске? Ты знаешь, меня только что посетила гениальная идея, что неудивительно: я же гений, и идеи у меня гениальные. Так вот. Пока вы здесь, а другой Стив нянчит другого Баки, не хотите поучаствовать в хорошей драке, совершить пару подвигов, спасти пару девиц в беде?

Баки чувствует, как неконтролируемая улыбка растягивает его губы.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится…

Но улыбка предназначается не Старку и его идее, а Стиву, который приближается к Баки и нежным поцелуем крадет улыбку с его губ. И крадет. И крадет.

— Вы настолько милые, — доносится бормотание Старка, — тошнотворно милые…

С последним движением губ Стив отрывается от Баки, смотрит на него сверху вниз. Его глаза оживленно блестят, а лицо светится радостью.

— Привет, — тихо говорит он.

— Привет, — глупо повторяет Баки и продолжает любоваться тем, как волосы Стива мерцают, образуя вокруг его головы нимб из солнечного света.

Он — ангел.

— Вы уже больше минуты смотрите друг другу в глаза. Я знаю: я засек время… Не то что чтобы я против, но, как говорил мой отец, время — это деньги, а деньги — это… Почему я цитирую своего отца?.. Вы, старики, оказываете на меня плохое влияние. И вообще… Эй, куда вы? Подождите…

***

Рев двигателей и шум ветра эхом отдается в ушах.

Баки мысленно кривится: ему снова снится этот кошмар, где Стив снова что-то кричит и протягивает к нему руку. Баки снова кончиками пальцев касается его ладони, но в этот раз Стив безрассудно подается вперед, нащупывает и обхватывает его запястье. Поднимает Баки вверх.

У него перехватывает дыхание, когда Стив прижимает его к себе. Их пальцы переплетаются, а губы слегка соприкасаются.

О.

Кошмар принимает необычный поворот событий.

— Я спас тебя, — шепчет Стив. Его выражение стремительно меняется от испуганного до удивленного и останавливается на радостном.

Немного ошеломленный, Баки молча кивает и краем глаза замечает крадущегося к ним по паутине гигантского паука почти в человеческий рост. Он, перебирая своими мохнатыми паучьими лапками, перепачканными чем-то, похожим на засохшую кровь, движется к ним.

Ну, это существенное улучшение: с пауком в кошмаре будет легче совладать, чем со смертью.

Что-то ласково касается его лица.

Баки резко открывает глаза и с облегчением выдыхает. Над над ним нависает не паук, а сонный Стив со взъерошенными волосами и беспокойными морщинками между бровями.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он и, не прикрывая рта, зевает. Заражает зевком и Баки.

Он не сдерживает его, выпускает наружу, затем смотрит на Стива из-под ресниц и искренне улыбается.

— Все больше, чем в порядке.


End file.
